Axel and Zexion conversation via TEXT MESSAGE! :
by kmpunk
Summary: Darcy and i started this last night. all i have to say is, when your bored, and your both cosplayers, something like this could happen. please review! we want to know what you think! :
1. Chapter 1

_ What kind of a conversation would you imagine Axel and Zexion having? Well it's your chance to find out, and I do encourage you o read this and review please! Zexion was played by Darcy and Axel was obviously played by me!_

_ "You know it wasn't me! *as Axel* I swear! On all of the precious emo hair on Zexion's little head, that wasn't me!"_

_ "*as Zexion* you've been demoted. You are now number 12...just below Marluxia."_

_ "HA! You don't have that kind of authority! Pppppfffftttt we all know I can fight better then Demyx, Marluxia, and the lot of them combined!"_

_ "And we should all know that Xigbar will give anything if I give the pu pu face! I now have the authority!" _

_ "I'm not going down without a fight; you of all people should know that."_

_ "aahhh but you've already lost…try too hard and you'll end up sealing your own fate."_

_ "ppppffffttttt like ill listen to you! Are you forgetting what happened in Castle Oblivion?"_

_ "Try too hard to remember and you'll wind up fooling yourself…what is real and what … is an illusion, my dear friend, I smell your fear."_

_ "How are we supposed to feel fear, when we don't have hearts? Or did you forget?"_

_ "Your heart isn't what produces fear…it is your mind…oh wait you don't have one of those either do you?…can you even read?"_

_ "I think you can answer that one yourself, considering I can read this! Insulting my intelligence is something I don't take kindly to!"_

_ "If I remember correctly…and I always do…someone had to resort to cheating in order to defeat me…though I suppose an honorable fight was never in your nature was it? Cowardly and underhanded until the very end. Good thing those fan girls and their black magic revived us…because this isn't over…"_

_ "No. it will NEVER be over. That's the thing about you and I. we have to many fan girls. Even when I beat you, you come back to life. It's just a fact of life."_

_ "Well you never beat me now did you? It was the Riku replica that drained my life-force…and the real Riku also killed me…not even I can explain that one."_

_ "Okay?…WAIT! You use Xigbar's sexual preferences to get you more power! And you say I'm low!"_

_ "I never said I make good decisions…but I take advantage of my boyish charm."_

_ "Huh I never would have pegged you as someone that would degrade themselves to get what they want. I guess you have to expect the unexpected."_

_ "Well, long ago I wouldn't have, but circumstances have caused me to adjust to the changing environment."_

_ "So you fuck Xiggy to get what you want? ."_

_ "Pretty much…hey sometimes it pays to be eternally trapped in puberty."_

_ "O.O o my fucking… . eeeeeewwwwww! Seriously! Xiggy! What could possibly make you want…never mind, I don't want to know."_

_ "ummm…not what I meant…maybe you're the Org's perv."_

_ "ummm excuse me! If anyone is the Organization Perv, it's Marluxia! Seriously he is always giving me flowers…and Roxas…and I know he left you some last Tuesday. I heard him pass my door. "I'm gunna give these to Zexy cause he's so…" and then I couldn't hear him anymore."_

_ "oh those were a gift/ I thought he was tormenting me…I'm allergic to roses. Well I gave them to Xion for her tea party…though I think she took it the wrong way…"_

_ "hahahahaha! O wow I'm gunna have to ask her about that tomorrow at the clock tower. ."_

_ "Are you sure you arent the perv? Hanging out with adolescents atop a secluded clock tower daily seems quite unusual…."_

_ "Okay first of all, Roxas is my friend. After my first mission with him I invited him for ice cream and showed him some sights. He took to It and we became friends. I didn't ask for Xion, she was invited by Roxas, and a similar story occurred."_

_ "Still not buying what you're selling sir hothead. On the topic of Roxas…I walked past his room in route to the library and heard what sounded like him…singing…to himself…about a certain no one…"_

_ "haha I don't know what you're talking about."_

_ "It was rather…strange and I'd rather forget about it but feel inclined to inform you…he was singing about you."_

_ "pppffftttt! You must have heard something…Roxas would never…sing about…me…"_

_ "mkay…I'm just going to erase this from my memory forever…gone! So sire hothead where were we?"_

_ "I don't know where you were but I was thinking about burning all your hair off."_

_ "NOT OKAY! Havent you all caused me enough pain! Besides me being injured would only increase my charm factor for number 2. Would you really want to do that?"_

_ "…I said I was thinking about it, never said I was going to! GEEEZZZZ! What, cant Zexy take a joke?"_

_ "No…jokes are a sign of unintelligence and bad manners."_

_ "pppfffttt yeah right."_

_ "Really? Just look at Demyx…I believe that more than proves my point."_

_ "Demyx isn't stupid he's…special! He does great work on recon missions! Most of the time!"_

_ "We asked him to kill someone and he brought back pizza and Girl Scout cookies…tell me what's wrong with that picture."_

_ "Well…they were having a two for one sale and…okay okay he's ditzy! But he HAS a brain…I just don't think he uses it…ever…"_

_ "Defend all you want but I think we've all had our share of Demyx overloads…mainly Larxine…"_

_ "pppfffftttt Larxine has her fair share of overloads on everything all the time!"_

_ "She is quite…abrasive if you will. She assumed that I had stolen her last pop tart…so she electrified my glass of water…my taste buds no longer work."_

_ "oohhh…well that can't be as bad as finding…her…stash…uuummm…I know she is the only girl in the organization, and doesn't get any, but does that really mean she can take secret pictures of me…in awkward places…"_

_ "…ewwww…why would anyone want pictures of you like that? Oh no offense…"_

_ "hahaha but I'm not the only one she had pictures of, " Sexy Zexy!" HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ."_

_ "WHAT! I WORK HARD ENOUGH TO KEEP XIGBAR AND THE REST OF YOU GUYS OFF ME AND NOW I HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT THAT SHE-DEVIL! Privacy is impossible to find in this hovel." _

_ "Well I don't know what to tell you, I have my hands full with…*cough* Larxine taking pictures of me! How does she do it!"_

_ "The only way she could move so silently and unseen would be if she…XIGBAR! That little brat is teaming up with the neighborhood pedo! Oh dear god! That means Xigbar has…I…hate…all…of…you…"_

_ "Xiggy has…what now? And why do you hate me…besides the obvious…I didn't do anything! It's not as if I'm sneaking around in other guys rooms!"_

_ "I'm going to slit his throat in his sleep! Forget it I'll figure out some solution to this problem. Wither way you have to help me if you want to get rid of those pictures…"_

_ "Done! I'll help you…for now. But I'm still curious, what does he have…?"_

_ "Why else would Xigbar help Larxine? He has a cut of the profits, if you know what I mean…which would explain why he was looking at me so weird yesterday…do you really want something like that in his possession? And if he has mine, he most likely has yours…"_

_ "…Damn…but my real concern would be Larxine. Sure Xiggy having the pictures is weird…but I kind of thought he would try it…but what the hell are we going to do about Larxine!"_

_ …_

_ "Axel are you listening?"_

_ "Yes. I am."_

_ "Really? Then what did I just say?"_

_ "Axel are you still listening!"_

_ "You have the attention span of a grape nut…"_

_ "And you have the bitterness of black coffee."_

_ "I can see we're not getting anywhere with this…I'll just use my illusion powers to make her think they disappeared or something." _

_ "…what?"_

_ "You really aren't following any of this are you? Ugh just forget it…"_

_ "Wait! You're going to make Larxine think we're gone! Brilliant! But what if we get an assignment with her."_

_ ""I'm convinced that you are the reason my growth is stunted…this kind of stress can't be good for my mind…"_

_ "Well you're the one with illusion powers! My solution was to set her on fire and watch her burn!" _

_ "…no…not everything can be solved with fire you know?"_

_ "Are you sure? That's how I get out of paper work!"_

_ "That would explain why our budget is so messed up…"_

_ "pppfffftttt its not just me. Demyx helps to. He puts out my fires. And Xaldin blows his away! And Larxine fries hers. Marluxia feeds his to his plants and Roxas gives me his to burn,"_

_ "If that's the case, why is Xemnas only cutting my pay? I do all my paper work!"_

_ "Cause you're a goody to shoes! And Xigbar told him it was all your fault so he could make you feel better…"_

_ "Well I'm sorry that I would like to keep my job rather than work at that mouse's happy land full of children and childish adults."_

_ "Okay…sure whatever! All I know is that only you, Vexen, lexais, saix, and mansex actually does paper work."_

_ "Well maybe if the rest of you did the work we wouldn't be 230,000 munny in dept to the bank of twilight town!"_

_ "…I don't know what you're talking about! Me and Xigbar sneak in there and take a lot of munny…how do you think he was able to buy you that leathered dictionary! It wasn't cheap!_

_ "…*cough* I'd like that new book called "how to relate to my somebody" plz *cough*."_

_ "Ill make sure he knows next time we take munny from the bank…ooohhhh why don't we start saving up all the money and give it back to them!"_

_ "…I think they would notice if we suddenly had all that munny…regardless of all that because of you guys I've had to take on odd jobs around different cities…being a heartless walker isn't fun."_

_ "I'm not sorry to hear that… *reaches into pocket* here…this is all…most…of the money I got from the bank…its 199,900."_

_ "Yes how nice it must be to be a thief! "_

_ "Yes, it really is. Especially with the use of portals."_

_ "Yes I have to admit they are useful, but they smell of baby powder and make my head hurt."_

_ "Yes I will have to agree. I wonder how Xigbar feels about them, considering he uses them for all types of purposes."_

_ "you're not kidding…how do you think he always gets to the bathroom first in the mourning…cheater…"_

_ "Hah I wouldn't know, you guys get up wwwwwwaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyy before me!"_

_ "That's because WE do our work!"_

_ "*in mocking* that's only because we do our work! I thought I told you yesterday Xigbar doesn't do paperwork! The only thing he actually does is shoots things and rappes small children. I.e. you."_

_ "…*shudder* …never speak of that again…I truly believes he had a rare book in his room…"_

_ "haha I laugh at your pain! What would Xigbar be doing with a rare book, unless he stole it!"_

_ "…Xigbar would steal a book and has before…let's not talk about that gravity defying freak anymore…"_

_ "hes your secret lover…I thought *gag* youd WANT to talk about him *barf*"_

_ "I HATE HIM! And you of all people know this! I get the feeling the superior enjoys my pain because he always puts me on missions with the reject pirate…"_

_ "Aaaawwwweeee Zexy doesn't want to admit his feelings for the sharp shooter? I bet this would hurt his feelings. *mischievous smile* yes…I bet it would…. __"_

_ "do you want to see what death looks like? It's cold and icy. Something im pritty sure mr. Dancing Flams wouldn't enjoy."_

_ "ive seen it many times. But only experienced it twice. Damn heartless."_

_ "well then flaming dancer or what ever it is…I believe it would be best to not talk to number 2 about this…"_

_ "huh? Your threats amuse me. sure death is painful but, come on weve all come back from the dead cause of the fan girls. Its just a matter of time…AND IT'S THE FLURRY OF DANCING FLAMES!"_

_ "oh if that doesn't frighten you then how about on the upcoming Organization vacation I room you with larxine instead of Roxas? Does that sound like fun flurry boy?"_

_ "no…but then maybe I can solve our problem MY way!"_

_ "hmm…then how about I room you with Marluxia and Larxine?"_

_ "I might acc9dentaly burn down the tri state area….oops."_

_ "and I might accidentally put you with Xigbar…"_

_ "and I might accidentally tell him this conversation."_

_ "…you are now roomed with…me!"_

_ "I might drive you crazy. And I wonder what Xiggy will think since you're not roomed with your usual roomie. *shudder* that would be like a picnic for Larxine and Xigbar are you MAD!"_

_ "…ah ha! Meet your new Roomie! Vexen! Enjoy being a test subject!_

_ "Fire and Ice doesn't go so well…don't you remember the FIRST! Time you put me in a room with Vexen. His hands had third degree burns and I was frozen to a lab table."_

_ "And that's exactly what I'm hoping for."_

_ "haha funny! don't worry your pretty LITTLE head about that vacation. Things will happen,, but they will, in the end role in my favor. And if not, revenge is always at the top of my to do list."_

_ "hm, I'll take my chances. Im just thinking about how much im going to enjoy those screams of terror."_

_ "ppppffffftttt…there more like screams of excruciating pain…BUT THAT'S NOT THE POINT! You will pay, not only willi ruin the power relationship between you and Xigbar but I will develop one of my own! With hopefully, not Xigbar."_

_ "Not gonna happen. I give Xigbar that pu pu face and I get anything I want!"_

_ "But if he knows theres nothing there, no almost emotions or whatever we have, then how would he feel! Oh wait…he'll probably try to prove his lust for you by banging you so hard you won't be able to walk right for a week. When that happens everyone will know, because I might let something slip."_

_ "You are as undesirable as a flesh eating beetle."_

_ "…Thank you?"_

_ "It was an insult, flames for brains!"_

_ "Yes I do have flames for brains! Thank you! And soon you will have flames for hair!"_

_ "Well Xigbar would only seek revenge on you for such an act. And as you said he wouldn't care if he found out I have no feelings for him! He would only chase after me more!"_

_ "Yes but in a more painful way for you. Don't worry ill have Demyx douse you with water before it burns you silly little emo boy!"_

_ "…Demyx says hi…"_

_ "HI DEMYX! Isnt that right you would put out a fire on Zexion's head?"_

_ "He says he likes bread… I don't get it…"_

_ "…that's his way of saying I don't understand the question."_

_ "Now he's playing Poke'mon…btw he's also in your room."_

_ "WHAT! WHY IS HE IN MY ROOM"_

_ "Because I said so…and no one else wants him…"_

_ "…..you are cruel!"_

_ "Yes…yes I am."_

_ "REVENGE… *turns around* HEY LARXINE! ZEXY'S IN HIS ROOM ALL ALONE! I WONDER WHAT HE'S DOING!"_

_ "NO! Demyx and I are playing cards I'm not ALONE!"_

_ "So now you're in MY ROOM!"_

_ "No I'm Lying…"_

_ "That's right stay the Fuck outa my room."_

_ "Unfortunately…the only person left to room with is…Roxas and Xion…so im with them…"_

_ "UNFORTUNATLY! Those two are the best people you will ever meet!"_

_ "I'm not keen on children…they make me feel…short."_

_ "You are short!"_

_ "And you are annoying!"  
"To you anyway!"_

_ "You need a hobby…"_

_ "Setting things on fire is a hobby!"_

_ "It's also incredibly dangerous and stupid! Go read a book or something!"_

_ "DUDE I read! The Death note series is awesome!"_

_ "Right…anything that isn't a comic book?"_

_ "There's this series…it's called doctor Suse."_

_ "THAT'S FOR CHILDREN!"_

_ "SSSSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

_ "You…are wearing on my nerves…"_

_ ". that is my absolute favorite hobby!"_

_ "ugh you are actually pretty clingy aren't you?"_

_ "Hmm…what?"_

_ "You just can't seem to leave me alone, can you?"_

_ "Nope! Like I said favorite hobby!"_

_ "Hmmm…you and have the organization…"_

_ "We all enjoy bugging you. You're so funny to watch you get mad. It's hilarious!"_

_ "And that is why I HATE YOU ALL!"_

_ "ppffftttt! You're so funny ! So short and angry!"_

_ "Why is it that my pain amuses you leeches?"_

_ "don' know, don' car! It's the way it is so deal with it." "Hello? Are you there?"_


	2. Chapter 2

"So Axel…I saw something rather interesting today…"

"oh yeah! Do tell."

"Well…I was walking to the Library when I heard something kind of strange."

"mmmhhhhhmmmm go on."

"so my natural curiosity was peaked and I decided to take a look and what do you think I saw?"

"Xigbar? ^.^ with his hand down his pants moaning your name?"

"no that was on Wednesday remember? anyway…who's room is near Xigbar and me?"

"….Mine…O.O"

"and naturally you were in your room…but you weren't alone were you?"

"aahhhmmmmm…a…that would be a…no."

"Really? I could have sworn that I saw you and a certain number 13 playing tongue tag on your bed…perhaps I was mistaken…=)

"…there was aaa…some ice cream on his lips…and I was gunna clean it for him….with my own…..damn…THERE ARE NOT MARKS ON HIS COLLAR BONE! YOU HAVE NO PROOF!"

"oh really? And this picture doesn't prove anything does it? I'm sure Xigbar or Larxene would pay big for these. Or perhaps those fan girls would like to get their hands on them?"

"…you wouldn't…I swear on Roxy I will destroy you and those pictures."

"I don't think its that easy…you see I already have the pictures saved in an email draft to Xigbar…you come after me, I press send and you…are done for!"

"…..*hard swallow* but Zexy, I thought we were almost friends?… well friends that want to ripe out every fiber of the others being…but almost!"

"…you sent repliku after me…"

"…would you believe it was an accident?"

"not a chance…but there is a way out of this…"

"…and…aahhh…that would be…what exactly?…."

"1.) you do any and everything I say for a whole month. 2.)you become my personal body guard against Xigbar and 3.) stop setting my room on fire when I'm IN IT or out of it."

"…anything you say for a whole MONTH!…NO more smoke out the Zexyyyyyyy…and WORK!….eeeeeeeehhhhhhhhhh"

"what was that? I'm sorry but my finger is looming dangerously over this green button that says send…and what's this? There are more people who it will be sent to? Oh no! poor Roxas is going to be so embarrassed that he wont want to even speak to you…how sad…"

"FINE! ILL DO IT! On one condition. You destroy the pictures, after the month period of time!…deal?"

"Deal! And for my first command…go mix up some experiments in Vexen's lab and see what happens…"

"mix them…you mean dangerous chemicals in tubes! SERIOUSLY! You expect me to risk my beautiful face, hair and well being for your fucking amusement!…. Nyyyaaahhhhhh I HATE YOU SO MUCH!"

"the feeling is mutual but you agreed so you have to! You can always take Dem. With you if your scared…"

"…HEY DEMYX YOU WANNA GO PLAY HID AND MIX JUICE IN VEXEN'S LAB? =)

….

"HOLY SHIT Demyx! You look just like me! *Demyx shouts* you look like LARXENE! *axel again* NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!"

"HAHA! Putting you two with Vexen was a good idea!"

"haha NO no its NOT! Im stuck in a girls body! And Demyx gets to walk around as ME! SSSSSSOOOOOOOOO! Not FAIR!"

"Sounds pretty fair to me!"

"and why is that? Well at least I wasn't turned into you! I wouldn't be able to reach the top shelf in the refrigerator!"

"heheh your SO funny! This is what you get for questioning my authority…"

"….I don't wanna be a girl anymore. VEXEN LOOK WHAT DEMYX DID TO USSSS!"

"Vexen said he told Demyx not to touch that stuff…"

"he did it anyway! don't you remember last time Vexen told him not to! He drank the whole thing!"

"didn't you drink half too?"

"…that is defanantly not the point!"

"you should know better than to trust what Demyx tells you? Im starting to question your intellect…"

"…I was…busy…with…stuff…"

"looking at yoai? Again? That really isn't what this hotels free WiFi is for…"

"yes! Yes it IS! Anyway. I just wasn't paying attention and drank what he gave me. I admit it was stupid, but that was the past!"

"ah and your at no fault I guess?"

"some…but a very small amount. Anyway GET ME OUT OF LARXENES BODYYYYY!"

"fine…but only after you do one thing…and I think you'll enjoy this."

"…what is it exactly?…I'm getting sort of nervous."

"shave your head."

"…..will that affect my body? Will my red locks be gone when the changes happens? Details!"

"no. but Larxene will be as bald as one of those shaking dogs."

"yesssssss! Now all I need is a raiser!"

"go ask Xaldin he'd be more than happy to help."

"Xaldin can I use your raiser? Thanks *shaves* now what?"

"go find Larxene, or Demyx…no find Larxene…she looks like Demyx."

"HEY LAR-wait…oohhh she is ssssssooooooo going to kill me…oh well that's what fan girls are for. LARXENE LOOK WHAT I DID! AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH RUN AWAYYYYY FROM SATINNNNNNN!"

"I love my job sometimes…"

…after a lot of running…

"hey Axel did you take care of that mission like I asked you two?"

"yes. Larxenes head is as bear as a bowling ball. And I almost got killed in the prosses. Now when do I get changed back?"

"well…all you have to do is…its quite simple really! A simple exchange of your own body's DNA will give a shock to the nerve endings, cause the bodies to be switched back! We tried it earlier with Demyx and Larxene and Demyx is normal…but now Larxene's in your body…so to get your body back…"

"what are you saying…no…no…NO I AM NOT GOING TO KISS LARXENE!"

"you have to it's the only way! The swap has to be at the exact same time or else it wont work! This is the easiest and most reliable way too get you back to normal…or what ever you guys were before."

"…..LARXENE! Can I have a word with you? No Demyx defanatly shaved your head…and one more thing…*forces tong into mouth* done there…I just threw up alittle."

"now go scrape her shocked carcass off the floor and put her in her room. I'll come by later and make her believe it was all a dream…oh…and about the hair thing…I was wrong…sorry."

"ah…wh-…WHAT! YOU FUCKING IDIOT! My hair! My beautiful hair.*tear*…..my…..hair."

"now I don't really think your in a position to be calling me an idiot, you are the one who got yourself in this situation in the first place…you've got a few options. 1.)wait for it to grow back. 2.) you get a wig. 3.)you become vexens test subject."

"I could always have Darcy style it…no my best option, because I don't want Roxas seeing me like this, would be…become Vexens test subject….VEXENNN!"

"well you were going to anyway…he's renting you from me for 10 munny an hour…"

"…how…he's going to fix my hair right…RIGHT!

"ummm…yeah…"

"…=( I hate you so much! But…I guess we had a…deal…no matter how much…I don't like it. VEXEN! Fix me NOW!"

"im handing the phone to Vexen…Okay Axel? In order for my…tests…to be fully conclusive you need to shave…everything…"

"…WHAT! You creepy old man! You want me to shave my legs! My arms! My…oh no. no no no no no! I am not shaving down there! No way no how no no!"

"then you go bald number 8! Hey this is Zexion…I took my phone back because I think he was about to freeze my battery…anyway you have to do what he says regardless of the fact that he's a creepy old man…oh and you cant eat for 12 hours before the experiments…"

"12 hours! 12 WHOLE hours! Are you KIDDING! I'm starving and I ate like 2 hours ago!….FINE FINE FINE FINE FINE! But ONLY because I'm going to get my hair back."

"ummm…yeah…oh and while your not eating go out and pick some stuff will ya?"

"…WHAT! WHAT COULD YOU POSSIBLY WANT ME TO DO WHILE IM HUNGRY, TIERED AND PISSED OUT OF MY FUCKING MIND *goes up in flames* *sigh* what do you want!"

"a package of mentos, three of these bookmarks with the happy rabbits on them…oh and some sort of solvent for blood…I've got a mess to clean up…"

"and where do I go to get this stuff? Its not as if Savers carries these things!"

"Mints and Murder Cleaning."

"…fine…ill set up a portal now…but who did you kill?"

"none of your business…I didn't kill Xigbar, and he wasn't trying to Rape me again!"

"…okay?…I really couldn't care…*portal* *an back* where do I bring this junk? You r room?"

"no you arent allowed in my room! Just set it outside my door!"

"fine fine whatever…when do I get to eat?"

"in 12 houres…I suggest you start shaving"

"…don't have that much hair…geezzz…."

"I really don't care but if you need to occupy yourself you can come over here and massage my feet."

"I'm not touching your stinky ass feet."

"my feet do not smell!"

"sure they don't…you just keep telling yourself that."

"I can smell your feet a mile away."

"…you know I can always rubb your feet…and set them on fire…I like this plan. =)"

"you're impossible…"

"…I don't like doing what other people tell me to do…that's not impossible its just unwilling."

"you also made a deal…so get your hands ready…my feet are really sore!"

"…AAAHHHH! W/E this month is going by way to slow."


	3. best chapter yet

"Axel have you forgotten that today is employee inspection? The Original six each are given one or two of you newer recruits to inspect…"

"yeah…and? Why do I care?"

"guess who Xigbar was assigned?"

" Yeah…freaken figures Manswex would get Saix so 2 would get 8...this just proves my non-existent life sux."

"yup he has none other than our very own flaming boy! The Superior assigned me Roxas and Xion again…apparently they told him I'm the only one of the original 6 who doesn't scare them beyond a reasonable level."

"well…they are like an inch taller then you…^.^"

"what was that? You want Xigbar to spend the night in your room to make sure the inspection is perfect? Okay I'll let him know!"

"no…NO! HE WILL RAPE ME! He will abuse me sexually and give me nightmares for the rest of my non-existent life! You…cant…do…that!"

"then behave yourself number ! you'll pass inspection and we wont have to worry about Xigbar, I'm only trying to help you…"

"…yeah right…and I always do as told at inspections…its probably the only reason I'm still here and not a dusk."

"oh and the members at the physical age of 18 or older…get a physical exam too…"

"FUCK ME! That it I am ssssoooooo out of here!"

" oh, he will! But why? What are you hiding?"

"he is not touching me there! NO only Roxa…AND IM NOT HIDING ANYTHING! WHAT DO YOU THINK IM A FUCKING WHORE?"

"well for all I know you are hiding drugs in your butt! You act so suspicious all the damn time! What am I supposed to think."

"HA! Funnyyy drugs in my ass…you know he is going to stick something of his up there and I am not referring to a gloved finger!"

"hey not my problem! Luckily I'm only physically 17 and numbers 13 and 14 are way younger then me so none of us have to worry!"

"you know how much I hate you. Why is it that you are always the barer of bad news, especially when it comes to me?"

"because it is the one thing that brings me joy."

"I wish you would find a new hobby. I'm beginning to have an irrational hatred for you and it does not bring me joy."….."Zexion…my room just got dark and *flame* AAAAHHHHHH XIGBAR! What are you doing! NNNNNOOOOOOOO that doesn't go there! Stttttoooooooooooooopppp!"

"hmm…he's a bit early!"

"…really! I didn't know! STOP or ill burn it off! No you can not demote me! that's sexual Harassment! that's rape! You can not…you can? … this is not what they ment by PHYSICAL! They meant examination, not how long you can last!

"flick him on the nose!"

"…I cant reach that fare behind me!"

"…well there's nothing I can do!"

"what would flicking him on the nose help!"

"it confuses him."

"so I could run away!"

"yup…but this might fail you…"

"…so he gets angrier…there for rougher…yeah oww…a little to ow for that! Ooowww!"

"oh well Roxas and Xion just walked in soooooo…good luck!"

" MMMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEE!"

…...

"so Axel. Roxas , Xion and I are going to see a movie…and Roxas wanted to know if you wanted to come…please say no…"

"well since you insist…of course ill go! Heh…wonder what Roxas is wearing….."

". he's wearing pants…that's all you need to know…are you sure you want to come because I don't know if I can handle being in the same room as you for that long…"

"don't worry. I'm not going to be talking to YOU! Ive got bigger fish to fry! You can talk to Xion or something…"

"she doesn't talk much…maybe I should invite Namine…they get along don't they?"

"sure do! But honestly I'm going to have my hands full. If you know what I mean. anyway isn't there something we have to do before…like…clearance or something…ahhh screw it!"

"well…this is going to be awkward…I asked Namine…and now she thinks we're going on a date…how do I tell her? …oh your right! …never thought you'd read these words from me… anyway we need to talk to Xemnas."

"that's right! Mansex trying to keep track of us…and PPFFTTTT! What is it with you and people misinterpreting your motives!"

"I don't know but…I'm a bit scared! What do I do…never mind ill worry about it later…meet me outside number 1's office…we'll get this figured out."

…this next part is dialogue…not texting…

Axel: I know im a little late im sorry. I got distracted while going to pick up Roxas…

Zexion: yeah…when I said "pick up" I didn't mean a full blown princess lift…you can put him down now…

Xion: so what are we doing?

Roxas: we have to talk to the superior so we can get permission to leave…Axel…you can put me down, the superior might suspect something.

Axel: yeah yeah yeah…

Namine: well I sure hope we get to go! This is gunna be so fun!

Zexion: GAH! Umm…no offense but…could you please not touch me Namine!…lets just go inside…NOW PLEASE

Axel: okay Zexy…oh and Namine…just so you know…he totally wants you! He even told me earlier!

*Roxas opens door* O MY GOD!

Axel: what? Let me s- IM BLIND!

Zexion: somehow I'm not surprised…Xigbar could you please get off Xemnas for a few minutes?

Namine: AHH! *hides behind Zexion's Hair*

Zexion: HOLY CRAP SHE JUST LICKED MY NECK!

Xigbar: no can do Zexy. As Number 2 my job is to make sure the superior is…pleased. You can join in if you want? Same goes for hot body over there. *winks*

Axel: RUN RUN AWAYYYY! *hides behind Roxas and Xion*

Zexy: not a chance *puts hand over Xions eyes* well then your just going to have to wait because we need to ask him a question…we need permission to go see a movie…

Xion: im not sure I want to go anymore.

Zexion: YOUR GOING! I need you ro sit between me and Namine!

XEMNAS: GO…..mmmmmnnnnnnnn…..NOW!

Axel: DON'T HAVE TO TELL ME TWICE!* Runs away pulling Roxas*

Zexion: well…that went well

Namine: I cant wait for our date! 3

Xion: aaawwww! You two are going on a date!

Zexion no we are NOT!

*meets on the front courtyard of castle oblivion*

Roxas: so now what?

Axel: we leave…to go to a dark and loud theater…

Zexion: so what do you guys want to go see?

Xion: why are you and Namine hand cuffed together?

Zexion: *twitch*

Axel: Namine you know its not nice to force your will upon others… now your acting like Xigbar…HAHA ZEXY'S GOT TWO XIGBARS IN HIS LIFE!

Roxas: Namine, un hand cuff Zexion right…pfft NOW!

Zexion: she's…worse…

Namine: aww…you guys are no fun! Well I guess I'll just have to hold your hand!

Zexion: Axel…put the handcuffs down…you cant have them…

Axel: but theyd come in handy when we come back to the castle…are you sure I cant have them?

Roxas: don't give them to him, he already has three!

Xion: no one gets the handcuffs!

Zexion: lets just go please.

Axel: fine *pouts*

Roxas: aw Axel…no need to pout! And Zexion, are we going to the theater in twilight town?

Zexion: yeah…what else would we do?

Namine: kiss…?

Zexion: oh dear GOD!

Xion: haha this is better than a movie!

Zexion: *warps with Namine*

Roxas: better get going*warps with friends.

Axel: so what movie are we going to see, not that it matters…

Zexion: what do you guys wanna see?

Namine: ohh we should see Twilight, its supposed to be romantic!

Zexion:…shes already sucking the life out of me…

Namine: what was that sweetie?

Zexion: NOTHING!…but lets not see that please…

Xion: I'm plenty entertained.

Roxas: of course you are, its like a sit com.

Axel: I think we should go in now…cause im parched…yeah…parched…XD

Xion: so what did you buy us tickets for Zexion?

Zexion: the one about the were smurfs…

Namine" I call a set next to ZEXY!

Zexion: please don't call me that.

Axel: im getting a seat next to Roxas…oh and by the way namine…SHUT UP! YOU WILL SIT WERE YOUR TOLD TO SIT!

Roxas: so no one kills each other this is what is going to happen. Namine is gunna be in the left most seat. Then Xion and Zexion then me and Axel. Got it?

Axel: MEMORIZED!

Zexion: thank you kind child!

Namine: aw poo

Xion: well at least I get a front row seat to the drama!

Axel: and I get a front row seat to Roxas's lips…I mean movieeee!

Roxas: *hits Axel lightly* SSSSSHHHHHHH!

Axel: yeah yeah yeah

* now in theater*

Xion: stop trying to throw pop corn at Zexion!

Namine: you all just want him to your selves!

Axel: no I deffinatly want Roxas to myself! *pulls Roxas into seat*

Roxas: even if we did want Zexion, theres no possible way to keep him anywere, he'll just escape and leave you with no memory.

Xion: come to think of it, why are you still here Zexion?

Zexion: I paid for the tickets, im gunna see the movi!

*namine lunges at Zexion and kisses him/technically rape…"

Zexion: AAAAAHHHHHHHHh get her of me!

Axel *pulls face from Roxas's* HAHAHAHAHAHAHA XION YOUR RIGHT THIS IS ENTERTAINING!

Roxas:Namine get off of him, I swear you belong with Xigbar!

Xion: oh this is great!

Zexion:*now in fetal position* it was my first kiss…and she stole it…I'm gunna die…

Xion: there there it'll be okay…*pats Zexion's head* I HOPE YOUR HAPPY NAMINE!

Namine: oh I am don't worry! * now handcuffed to chair* ^.^

Axel: even though I don't particularly lick Zexion *streaches arm around Roxas's shoulder* that was pretty low Namine!

Roxas: at least she wont be interrupting *looks at Axel* the movie…for everyone else *smirks*

…..after movie….

Zexion: *snore*

Xion: well…he whimpered himself to sleep and missed the entire movie…I have to say im glad I came…this was great!

Namine: I had fun!

Xion: yes…we all know, anyway thanks for carrying him Axel…

Axel:…yeah..what ever. Hey Roxas, meet me in my room in ten 'kay?

Roxas: I don know…I have a mission tomarrow.

Axel: we'll make it quick, if you want…hmm…I have a strong earge to throw him in Xigbars room…along with NAMINE! In fact, Namine your sleeping in Xigbars room! End of discussion!

Namine: well if that's the case I can show him that Zexy is mine now!

Xion: Nami! Your staying in my room tonight remember? We were gonna have a sleep over!

Axel:…mkay…ROXAS! WANNA HAVE A SLEEP OVER!

Roxas: …yes…but there has to be SOME sleeping. Like I said I have a mission.

Axel: you'll be so worked, you'll fall asleep right after. And it's a recon mission! Its not that hard!

Zexion: *snort* huh…were am I?

Namine aww my Zeku-kun is awake!

Zexion: aaahhhhh keep her away from me! *thrashes around, accidentally punching Axel a few times*

Axel: DAMN-IT ZEXION! LOOK WHAT YOU DID! *nose bleed drips on Zexy* sit still or…better yet *drops on ground and hits head. Out like a light*

Xion: Axel! Now look what you did! Thank god Namine went back to her room before you dropped him

Xigbar: *hanging from ceiling* I'll give you each 50 Munny to put him in my room!

Axel: even though I love the sound of that, Im gunna have to say no…you can have namine if you want…or one of the LONELY MALES THAT WANT YOUR SERVICE!

Roxas: …niiice…..

Xigbar: awww poo! Well…see you next inspection day Axel *leaves*

Xion: wow Axel I'm surprised at you! You actually showed sympathy for your fellow member! Or was it something else…

Axel: well to tell you the truth, Xigbar is ruthless and doesn't know what the word no means…specially when he's raping you *shudder*…he raped me…*cringe*

Roxas:…he….raped…you….gggrrrr…

Xion: ummm…well…sorry about that but…what do we do with Zexion?

Roxas: someone has to look after him *looks at Axel* its your day off tomarrow, and I have a mission. Ill be back early and then we can go to the clock tower…but…I think…please don't kill me…but you need to look after him…

Axel: can I set him on fire?

Roxas: no…you can set Larxines room on fire if you want…

Xion: I agree with Roxas, you need to watch him…we cant leave him alone or else either Xigbar…or Namine will rape him,,,boy…fandom has sure messed her up…

Axel: fine…but I wont like it!

Roxas: of course not! Especially when you were going to spend the night with me! *winks* well I'm going to bed…see you Axel…

Axel: night…see you after work *smirk*

Xion:…you know everyone knows what you guys are doing right?

….later…..

Zexion: *gerk* *uses powers to form sword* _who's room am I in and do I need to protect myself?_

Axel: *snore* Roxas? Get over here!…hhuuuhhh…NO XIGBAR GET OFF MEEE! Someone save me PLEASEEE! *turn* *snore*

Zexion: he talks…in his sleep…interesting….why am I covered in blood?

…..next morning….

Axel: did Roxas leave already?

Xion: yeah he left about an hour ago…he said he'd be back soon. Zexion, here's your coffee.

Zexion: thanks uh I'm so tired…

Namine: can I have a sip Zeku-kun?

Zexion: AAAHHH!

Xion: oh no,nononononono!*pushing Namine out of room* you can have your own cup later! Geez…at least give him a chance to recover!

Axel: can I have some coffee…please? I really need a zinger.

Xion: sure but you have to make the next new pot…oh and I need you to watch this mental *points to Zexion* patient until he is stable again…I also have a mission today so have fun!

Axel:…thanks for the coffee…*sip* so…Zexion…at least you weren't raped?

Zexion: I was face raped by a seemingly innocent girl who now thinks im her boyfriend…that's pretty bad

Axel: you could have been droped off in Xigbar's room, and I could have gained 50 munny, but that didn't happen…so I'd say it wasn't so bad…ish…"

Zexion: I have two Xigbars and you have one…50 munny…im worth more then that…

Axel: I guess Xigbar figured you were out like a light so he wasn't even going to try. *sip* its okay though, they quilted me into watching you so no one actually raped you.

Zexion: well I guess I should thank you…but I wont because a small blond artist now has me by the ankle and I'm going to start screaming now please don't let her take me! AHHHHHHHH!

Axel: NAMINE! GET THE FUCK OFF OF HIM OR ILL BURN YOU TO A FUCKING CRISP! *flame* now leave! Shew! Next time I throw you with Xigbar!

Namine: he your no fun Axel! See you later Sexy Zexy!

Zexion: and now I'm gonna cry…excuse me for a moment. *lets head fall and hit table* uuuhhhhhh why do I have to be so beautiful!

Axel: ppfftt! I could ask myself the same question my friend. Anyway. You seem to atract the wrong kind of person. You attract crazy rapests. Not sweet and loveable or sexy and a little devious, just crazy!

Zexion: *turns head and glares at Axel* that really isn't helping me…but ehy is it true? Ive got Xigbar, Larxine, Namine and…

Demyx: HEY ZEXY G'MOURNIN'!

Zexion: oh god not that one!

Axel: Demyx we were just talking about Zexy and his talent for attracting crazy people. Whats your opinion.

Demyx: why what happened?

Zexion: UGH WHAT DIDN'T HAPPEN?

Axel: lots of people have been trying to rape him. Even Namine…

Demyx: well…I guess they like him because…I'm hungry!

Zexion: *grabs a bottle of pills from table looking like hes about to down them all*

Axel: no Zexy you are not about to do that *swipes pills* we can't have our plan maker dieing a final death…cause then Xiggy would be planning our plans…and we all know what he would do…

Zexion: just half the bottle then? I wish I could sleep-

Demyx: *hits him with frying pan* there I helped!

Axel: no no you didn't! know he's out!

Zexion: I'm still awake…and bleeding!

*Roxas warps into room*

Roxas: I'm ba- what did you do to him Axel! You were supposed to watch him! Not kill him!

Axel: Demyx that is not fucking helpful! *picks up Zexion* hes bleeding profusely…but vexen will test on him…so were do we take him?

Roxas: dun know…superior?

Axel: no Roxas that's just asking for trouble.

Zexion: doctor…I need a doctor…and drugs…

Axel: alright*warps to hallow bastion* YUFIEEEEEEEEEEE WE NEED YOUR HELPPPPP!

Roxas: our friend is injured…can you help us?

Yuffie: you bet! I the great ninja Yuffie wi-

Zexion: I DON'T NEED A NINJA I NEED A DOCTOR! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING!

*gets rocks to head causing him to thrash against Axel a lot*

Yuffie: don't interrupt me! Its rude and stupid!

Axel: ahhh my nose! Damn-it Zexy!

Roxas: don't drop him this time.

Axel: im trying…were gunna find someone else…

*warps to Midgar*

Roxas: can anyone help us?

Loz: MOTHER CAN HELP YOU!

Zexion: no ANYBODY BUT THEM!

Yazoo: Brother? You've returned!

Zexion: I'm not your brother! Stop sending me Christmas cards!

Kadaj: fine then, but when mother returns, you will parish just like everyone else! *walks off*

Axel: okay…..*walks randomly to Shin-Ra's new HQ* CAN ANYONE HELP US!

*ROXAS POUNDS ON DOOR*

Reno: hey some pf us are trying to sleep! While others are trying to break into the bosses files and see if he's hid my paycheack there!

Zexion: GAH! don't care anymore, some one just fix my head!

Reno: hey you with the red hair! I like your style!…who is the little girl you're holding?

Axel: back at yeah! And her name I is Zexy. We need someone to fix her head. Got anyone to do so?

Roxas: he looks just like you…

Axel: nahhhh we just haves miler taste!

Reno: come on in! I'm used to bandaging people up! Ha just look at Rufus!

Zexion: hey I'm not a-*axel covers his mouth*

Axel: is he the guy raped in the sheet? couldn't have done it better my self!

Roxas:…nahhh Axel, you would fail even more epically then that…

Axel: shut it Roxas…anyway Zexy here is a little delusional…she thinks she's a boy…pppffttt!

Reno: yup I'm pretty good at this stuff! Not to mention she's pretty cute!

Rude: I'm pretty sure that's just a young boy and that guy with the red hair looks just like you…

Reno: hmmm…really I don' see it but he is rather attractive!

Zexion: will someone just fix my head!

Reno: now for the anesthetic *hits him over head with EMR*

Axel: pppfffttt at least you knocked him out!

Roxas: yeah, cause Demyx did a poor job of it!

Axel: so, Reno was it? What is that metal object you used to knock her out?

Reno: not sure but it came free with this suit! Alright all wrapped up! She should be just as pretty as before but with some slight emotional trauma!

Axel: oh she has so much emotional trauma, you don't even want to know! Thanks by the way! She might have bleed out if it wasn't for your mad skills! *looks at Roxas* why do you keep looking from me to Reno?

Roxas: I cant get over all your similarities! Its amazing!

Reno…naw! We just have a similar style! Anyway when she wakes up, heres my number! See you later red head buddy!

Axel: BYE style buddy! *walks out door and far enough so they can warp back to the caslte.*

Axel: I'm gunna lay him in my bed and were gunna hang out in here, kay Roxas?

Roxas: yeah yeah I know…so in the mean time…*starts kissing on couch*

Zexion: ugh…ow owowowowowowowowowow!…drugs…I need drugs!

Xion:alright im back…hey were is everyone…why Is there blood everywere? *walks into Axels room* O MY GOD!

Roxas: AHHHHH! XION DON'T YOU KNOCK?

Axel: enjoying the show are you?

Roxas: don't you NOCK!

Axel: babe you already said that!

Xion: I cant believe this!…I'm gone for 2 hours and you guys have nearly killed Zexion! I said take care of him! What did you do Axel!

Axel: I love how she asumes its me! Well…namine tried stealing him, but I saved him, he tried killing himself…but I saved him…demyx hit him with a frying pan…but I saved him…Yuffie hit him with a rock while I was trying to save him…the remnants didn't do anything…and this cool guy named reno fixed him…and thought he was a girl…oh and heres renos number Zexy…

Zexion: Xion please kill me…

Xion: not today…Axel you've left me no choice…im going to the superior…

Axel: its not my fault hes a magnet for crazy…and rocks and frying pans…

Roxas: *interupts axel* ITS NOT OUR FAULT!

Axel: I did nothing wrong.

Zexion: someone bring me namine! Bring her here!

Xion:…what?

Axel: he's delusional!

Roxas: o my god he probably has serious head trauma!

Namine: did I here Zexion call me, what is it my dear?

Zexion: you love me right?

Namine: yes of COURSE!

Zexion: well if you love me…you'll take this knife and kill me now please!

Xion: OH NO YOU DON'T! gimme that, Axel grab her!

Axel: no you don't! *grabs Namine and travels down the hall to Xigbars room* HERE XIGGY SHES A RAPEST JUST LIKE YOU! *drops her, shuts door, and returns*

Roxas: what do we do what do we dddddddddooooooooo!

Axel: ssssshhhhhhh baby I cant think!…what if we take him to Aerith?

Xion: why didn't you take him there in the first place?

Zexion: I need…a hug…AND MORE DRUGS!

Axel: I wasn't able to think with a bleeding Zexion in my arms. *picks up Zexion* were going to take you to Aerith okay?

Zexion: I like apples…

Xion: lets just go!

Axel: OKAY! *warps to Aerith*

Roxas: Aerith we need your helpppp!

Xion: and Fast…now he thinks he's a pokemon

Zexion: Pika pika?

Aerith: what is it? Oh my this one looks bad. Please bring him in here.

Axel: kay.*sets him down* are you sure you can fix him?

Aerith: of course I can fix him! Ive had to deal with way worse! Especially with that Zack Fair, always falling…red biy, has anyone told you you look like that turk…what was his name…

Axel: Reno?

Aerith: yes. And you. Girl and biy, look like a boy ive seen…Sora.

Xion: we get that a lot…

Aerith: let me see what I can do…*ten minuts later*

Xion: wow he looks ten times better and hes sleeping like a baby! Howd you do it?

Aerith: well I just hit him with this stick! Then I used some-

Xion: that's okay I don't need to here anymore.

Axel: so is he ready to be taken back?

Aerith: yes I believe so. The materia should have heald his injuries.

Roxas: thanks…

Xion: he gets hurt one more time im going to Xemnas…*said going threw portal*

Axel: and tell him what exactally?

Xion: that's for me to know and for you to hopefully never find out.

…..one week later….

Zexion: Xion can I have some tea? Thanks…so Axel, why exactally did you let me sit there and bleed for so long?

Axel *drinking coffee* I didn't let you sit…Reno fixed you and I thought you were fixed…oohhh…and he thought you were hot….I THOUGHT YOU WERE FIXED!

Zexion: well I wasn't. I was asking for help but you and Roxas were apparently to buissy you hear me! Xion were is the Cinnamon?

Xion: in that closet…

Zexion: *gets up to open closet but namine jumps out at him* AAHHH! SHES DOING IT AGAIN!, I DON'T LOVE YOUUUUUU!

Axel: Namine I will put you in Xigbars room again if you don't leave him alone!

Namine: humph your such a party pooper!

Zexion: why…why are you still on top of me?

Thanks for reading our ridiculousness! There will be a video on youtube soon on the Kmpunk21 profile, so look for it some time this week! Please review, because if there are no reviews, then we don't really know if people like it, there for we will not write anymore. So please do everyone a favor, and review! Clicky CLicky!


	4. Drunken Axel?

Axel: whats bangen Sexy Zexy?

Zexion: ummm…what? GOOD GOD what is that smell! Axel you reak of alcohol!

Axel: yeahhhh….psshhhhhh!…whaz I to yaa?

Zexion: Luxord! We have a problem involving you!

Axel: shh sh sh! Zexy Zexy I did…um…not! That's the word! Not take the…um…Vodka I think it was…from him…I can…um…buy it…I thi…nk

Zexion: ugh you STINK! Not to mention your not old enuph to buy alcohol! Ewww! LUXORD!

Luxord: stop shouting! What is it number Six?

Zexion: what do you think?

Axel: I didn't do…anathin I swa' Zexy's blowing this waaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyy outa propor…prort…..proprtionnnnnnnn!

Zexion: oh please don't puke on me!

Luxord: well I thought some of my vodka was missing…

Zexion: I told you to get rid of that putrid pit of vile liquid!

Luxord: awww your just upset because of your "sensitive nose" *mockingly*

Zexion: yes and this! *points to Axel*

Axel: aaahhhh Zexy Sexy *puts arm over shoulder* I know you want some of this *takes hand and puts it over…that part*

Zexion: *gags* ew no!…*pulls away leaving Axel to fall on his face* ugh! Luxord you need to- WHERE THE HECK DID HE GO!

Axel: aaawwwweeee! I know you want it emo boy! I know why your so sad! Its because you don't get any…thing good! I will treat you like a duckling, all carefull and stuff! *falls over second time* *gags a moment*

Zexion: im not *gag* emo! And get your hands off of me you drunken pedophile!

Axel: *whimper* oh Zexy who are you kidding, I know you want this! But then again…I might be to much for you…to big for such a tiny *puts fingers in pinch* tiny person…HAHAHAHAHAHAHA heh heh…*cough* *gag* *cough*

Zexion: *gag* drunken Axel isn't that much different from normal Axel….if that's the case…that means Axel is….attracted to me! Oh god….don't throw up I have to clean *hurk*

Axel: what was that Zexy? *throws up in random plant hee hee Marluxia* he he HEY XIGBAR YOU WANNA GET NAKED AND HAVE A FOURSOM!

Zexion: YOU IDIOT!

Xigbar: *hanging from ceiling* did I just here what I think I herd? *wiked grin*

Zexion: I am not having Sex with ANY OF YOU!

Axel: ooohhh but you are *grabs* right Xiggy

Xigbar: ohoho yessssssss!

Zexion: NO! *traps in side lexicon* oohhh now what do I do.

Roxas: ZEXIONNNNNNNNNNNNNN! Can you help me find Axel? He went into Luxord room and stole all of his Vodka and Rum, but after that I don't know what happened *pouty face* can you help me find him ?

Zexion:*haunted look* nope havent seen him.

Roxas:*pouts even harder then switches to evil glare* if you don't tell me were axel is, then I wont tell you what is did/is going to do with the Access alcohol! Got it?

Zexion: *also switches to evil glare* *grabs Roxas by collar of his coat* listen kid, you have no idea what ive been through over these years! Ive seen more stuff then you can possible imagine! Ive been touched in places I didn't know one could be touched! Now ive been around the block quite a few times and when I get confronted in a way I don't like…I don't play around! Now ive got a problem involving an intoxicated hothead and a blood thirsty child molester and your either goinna help me…OR YOU GO IN THE BOOK WITH THEM!...got it?

Roxas: Memorized. If you woulda just said something…here give me Axel…we have stuff to do…*grins wickedly*

Zexion: its not quite that simple! I panicked! And trapped them in the Lexicon! And it isn't all that easy to get them out!

Roxas:…how…do you get them out! You always tell us to think before we do things!

Zexion: well it's a bit harder to think when your about to get raped kid!

Roxas:…not…really…anyway how DO YOU GET AXEL OUTA THERE!

Zexion: well…I need someone to go in and get them out…I didn't just send them in the book…I sentenced them…they cant get out on their own…but who would be willing to do it?

Marluxia: good morning roxas…and mr. cloacked schemer…why are you staring at me?

Roxas: you knowwwww…we need you to help us *devious smirk* and axel is inside this book. You go in and get him…I might just share him…but you have to bring him…and Xiggy out.

Marluxia:HA! Your joking right? I despise those two! Nice work Zexion! You finally did something useful! Perhaps I wont get ride of you! HAHA-

Zexion: *sends him in book* …well im not fond of you either…

Roxas: …hhhmmmmm…I probably should have promised him time with you…*slaped by Zexion* oww! Okay…maybe Larxene would do it…considering she's taking pictures of us all…and she is in LOVE with Axel…heh not the only one.

Zexion: Larxene isn't here shes on a mission…actually Marluxia can get them! I just sent him in. if he doesn't want to be trapped with them then he'll have to help them out.

Roxas: good one Zexion!…so what'll we do till then…and what'll we do with Xigbar….can we put him in Saix's room. Please please please please PLEASE!

Zexion: sure I guess…

Larxene: Zexion I've asked around all of the worlds…there is no such thing as the world of cheese!

Zexion: oh and here comes the headache… well why don't you try again because even Demyx can find it!

Roxas:BURN! OUCH! Larxene no onder people think you're a dude! *lightning again* ow ow ow ow ZEXXXXXION MAKE HER STOP!

Zexion: * crazy lady goes in book*…should have done this a while ago…

Roxas: oh…she…is…cruel! Hey Demyx.

*demyx stumbles in*

Demyx: *hicup* I don't feel so *hicup* good…

Roxas: *remembers* ohm…Zexion this is one of the things Axel did with the alcohol…he was "experimenting*

Zexion: oh god the stench!*hurk* Roxas do something!

Roxas: Demy…Demyx come lets get you to bed…

Demyx: is Zexy alright? Hold on ima give him a hug!

Roxas: no that's not a good ide-

Zexion *hurlos all over floor* now *cough* I wanna cry…

Roxas: Demyx come on *pulls twords room* its bed time.

Demyx: *hurk!* *throws up on floor* kay.

*a few minuts later*

Roxas: I put Demyx to bed…are you okay Zexion?

Zexion: *glares* no! ugh…hey… I think…yeah Marluxia got them out. Step back a bit. *they all come out*

Axel: ROXAS! Buddy, I have a plan! Lets…get…naked!

Roxas: grins* almost as if you read my mind…but you're a little drunk…

Axel: am…uuuhhh…not! But I imagined the creepiest place! It was so scaryyyyyy Roxy!

Zexion: oh god he smells!

Xigbar: well that was weird…hey Axel is that offer still open/ "puts arm around Zexion*

Axel:…ummmmm…huh?

Roxas: what ever he told you…no!

Axel: Roxas you wanna have a foursome with me Xiggy and Zexy? *hicup*

Roxas:…axel…I think you need some coffee…and a shower…ill make sure your extra clean!

Xigbar: hmm…normally by now Zexion pushes me away…ha! He's asleep! Awww look how cute he is!

Axel: aaawwwwweeee! Heh…Xiggy you should put him to bed!

Roxas: that's not a good id- *piggy takes him who knows were*

Axel: Roxas wanna go see Reno!

Roxas: shower then Reno!

Axel: fine…

*later in Midgar*

Reno: *hiccup* itz mah buh-dy…alex right?

Axel: axel. But you were ssssssssssssoooooooclo_*hiccup*se!

Roxas: im going back to the castle! *warps back*

Axel: ssssooooo whaz neeew?

Reno: not much *hurp* hey…hows…mah girl…friend? The *hic* cute one…\

Axel:heh im afraid she ssss a who…wh…whore! She is proooobah…prababl…probably sleepin with Xiggy as we speak!

Reno: Wh*Hic*at? I giver the…bess yearsssss of mah life…an she….zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Axel: Ren…RENO! Heh…oh…hes a comfy pillow! Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Rufus: what the heck is this!, sleeping on the job! Well that another strike against you paice of shit!

Rude: uuhhhh…reeks in here! And theres that twin guy…whys his head on renos tummy….oh I don't wanna know.

Rufus: ugh I don't even care…4.5! Shove em' in the corner…rude massage my back…

Ruse:…*messages*…anything else?

Elena: why are there two Reno's?

Rufus: Elena just act like everyone else and just ignor it!

Elena: pppsssshhhh. You should wake him up! How else will he learn?

Rufus: he'll learn from the Fucking hangover he'll have in the morning! Now go get my drycleaning! Do you know how hard a pure white suit clean?

Elena*mimbles*? *leaves room with drycleaning*

Rufus: I heard what! 2 weeks pay docked! Rude write that doen…im also docking Renos pay to!

Rude: sure will *docks pay* so…

Rufus: cutto next seen! Must I do everything?

Rude: get up you lazy bumd! *kicks Renos side*

Reno:…oh my head…my stomach hurts…what the? *notices Axel* wow musta been a…zzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Rude: *kicks him again* then Kicks Axel*

Axel: what the FUCK! *sit up*flame* who just…

Rude: what was that *cracks nucles*

Reno: ugh…the light! *grabs rudes sunglasses* ah much better…rude get me some coffee?

Rufus: Reno get the hell up and get it yourself!

Reno: ahhh to loud *grabs ears*

Axel:….you are a little loud…

Rude: your just asking to get your ass kicked!

Axel: myeah myeah myeah!

Rude: *twitch* its like having two of them!

Rufus: Reno get up and get to work and you *points to axel*…you the other thorn in my side, either you get to work or you go home because just one Reno is enough!

Axel:you cant make me do anything I do not work for you and I don't have to fallow any of the orders you give me! Got it memorized?

Rude *shacks head*

Axel: reno…got any pain meds?

Rufus: RUDE! Roll me over there so I can smack him!

Reno:nno…god boss stop yelling!

Rufus: that's it! Im gonna blow your head off! *pulls out gun*

Reno: HOLY CRAP!Axel: *chacrums apee and set fire, get in fighting stance* *smirk* what was that?

Rude:….is he using Materia

Rufus: reno do something or your fired!

Reno: ugh…sorry but I need my job. *puts axel in pyramid of light thingy*

Axel: what ever…but before I leave…does this man even pay you?

Rude:…

Axel *portals behind Reno* seriously does he?

Reno: hey where is my pay!

Rufus: up your butt and around the corner!

Axel: thought sooo…* walks over to Rufus and pushes him outa his chair* sorry reno…just leaving you here to clean up my mess…

Rude: something reno would say…

* portals outa Midgar*

Rufus: uh! I hate you…all of you little paices of shit!

Axel: *laughes* hey Zexy…why do you look so …angry?

Zexion: you didn't save me…no one saved me…*twitch* Roxas…hid all of the medicines…*twitch*

Axel: ahhhh…can you turn sown the volume…just a bit…what happened?

Zexion:you told him…to put me to bed…why would you do that…why?…

Xion: apparently you were drunk and said some stuff you shouldn't have and Zexion ended uo in Xigbars bed

Axel: O.O oh god!

Roxas: you were pretty gone…you even offerd Xigbar a foursome with us…

Axel: im never….gunna drink…who am I kidding im so gunna do it again. *grins*

Zexion: oh you are so willing to torture me? Now its my turn to torture you! It hasn't been 31 days yet! *grabs pan and wooden spoon and begins making as much noise as possible*

Axel *screams in pain and get on knees* aaahhhh im sorry! Now please make it stop

Roxas: you kinda deserve it…

Axel:*holding hands to ears and in the most inocent voice axel can muster* …please…

Zexion: *drops pan creating more noise* this isn't over flaming boy *warps out*

Xion: axel…he seened serious…are you gunna be okay?

Axel:…no…I can tell you that right now…but when I said put him to bed I ment let him sleep;;;XIGBAR!

Roxas: axel…chill you should probably get some sleep..

Axel: no!  
*storms off to find Xigbar*

Xigbar: oh im a Barbie girl in a Barbie world! …oh hey Axel!

Axel: damn it Xigbar whatthe fuck did you do last night!

Xigbar: ha a lot! Good idea axel! Though I would have taken you up on your offer! But lets just say Zexy looks good dressed as alice!

Axel: *grabs collar and pushes him against wall* listen here! Because of your stunt Zexion has more of a death wish for me then normal. I don't want to die, and since he is a higher number, he can make that happen *gets right in face* I do not wanna die! Got it memorized?

Xigbar: I like your breath on my skin! But Axel…isn't it your fault/ you told me to!

Axel: that's not what I ment and you know it! *hits him agains the wall* XIGBAR! I WAS DRUNK!

Xigbar: so…where is sexy sexy?

Axel: who the fuck cares! Hes gunna Fuckin kill me!

Xigbar: just chill baby he isn't gunna kill you.

Axel: *hyperventilating* he…so…..will…..did you just…..call me baby?

Xigbar: you need to listen to me sweet cheeks! Just make sure you sleep with your weapon…*grins* or you can always sleep with me! *open arms*

Axel: nice try….but no

Zexion: appears in between axel and Xigbar and sprays them in the eyes with a mysterious burning liquid*

Xigbar: HOLY SHIT! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Axel: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!

Zexion: still not over…oh and it was Larxenes purfume…I bet she's going to wonder who took it *evil grin and warps away*

Axel: god damn it *string of swere words* I cant see!

Larxene: WHOEVER IS IN THIS ROOM I KNOW YOU STOLE MY PERFUME , I CAN SMELL IT!

Axel: warps* wered I go…the smell just got stronger…whos hands are on me…XIGBAR! GET OFF!

Xigbar: hello again sweet cheaks! You just warped into my arms how sweet!

Larxene: *breaks down door* you two are gonna pay for this!

Axel: let go of me! I didn't do anything! Oh no not the face! Not the face! Oooofffff god get off of me AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

Larxene: idiots! *leaves room*

Xigbar: ow…but at least we still have each other!

Axel: please get off meee!

Xigbar: awweee you said please! Its so sweet! *poke poke*

Axel: get the fuck of me before I set you on fire!

Xigbar: you know you want it!

Demyx: hey Xigbar I took those pictures like you told me but I still don't understand why you eant to see Axels underwear…oh hi Axel!

Axel: *furry* you took pictures of my underwear? *flames* demyx give me the pictures! Xigbar im going to lite you on fire so much they wont even be able to find the ashes!

Demyx: but he was gonna dive me 20 munny!

Xigbar: *finally lets go*

Axel:Demyx. Unless you want Xigbar non existant you give me those pictures RIGHT NOW!

Demyx: well…I still really want my munny!

Xigbar: well maybe Axel will pay you…

Axel: how bout I kill both of you? that sounds like a good plan…..=)

Zexion: warps nehind axel* ….how bout I kill you? *uses illusionary powers to make it look like he but his arm through his chest*

Axel: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Wait…Zexion will you listen to reason? Its not my fault! Xigbar is just a whore!

Xigbar: man whore get it right!

Zexion: well I suppose there is another option…your servitude has been extended *evil smirk* now get me a drink

Axel: can you get your hand out of my chest first?

Zexion: humph…*pulls arm back* go!

Xigbar: he sexy hows it going?

Zexion: you on the other hand…*glares at Xigbar* you are so dead!

Xigbar: OH CRAP! *runs*

Axel: haha stupid Xiggy…what do you want…*bored*

Zexion:…I could use some sourt of citrus drink…lemonad or orange juice would be nice…

Demyx: so am I getting my munny or not?

Zexion: oh…and pay him.

Axel: *fuming* heres 15 munny…that's all I have…and lemonade it is….

Zexion: I'm going to enjoy this…

Axel: sigh* heres your lemonade…* hands to him* anything else?

Zexion: I'll let you know…*takes sip* ! that's not Lemonade!

Demyx: what is it?

Zexion: that's pee! AXEL!

Axel:*devious smile* what are you talking about? I would never put pee in my superiorse cup! That would be rude and insensitive!

Zexion: yeah that's you to a T! now you drink it!

Axel: ….that's not part of the plan… *runs in opposite direction* you will never catch me!

Zexion: *warps in front of Axel* drink it!

Axel: O.O you weren't supposed to…do that…*slaps glass out a hand* run run awaaayyyy!

Zexion: ugh! you are so immature!

Well this is the end to chapter 4. And as a special treat to you all chapter 5 is going to be a little bit of a fluff! Akuroku and zexion/? Youll find out Zexions secret crush in the next chapter…and boy will you be surprised!


	5. Twentyand some odd questions?

Axel: he Zexy…I'm bored, your bored, wanna play twenty questions?

Zexion: …why not…ive got no missions today…

Axel: so what's your favorite world?

Zexion:…Halloween Town.

Axel: well…I like it…but I'm gunna have to say Twilight town

Zexion: figures…hmm…are you wearing pants *looks down*

Axel: ahhhh….no

Zexion: ew…well I am

Axel: Prude! Alright…so tell the truth. Do you have a crush on anyone? Come on I know you do!

Zexion:…yes…but you didn't ask who! HA!…crap…

Axel: haha! Well. I guess its your turn…and then mine! =)

Zexion:….well…I might as well just get this over with…what's your biggest fear?…..

Axel: I guess I have to be honest…going bald. Deffanantly!

Zexion: mine is Xigbar…

Axel: of course..so who IS your crush?

Zexion: don't judge me…oh god this is embarrassing…I kinda…well you see….your gunna think this is odd….but

Axel: spite it out already!

Zexion: Namine *covers mouth*

Axel: oh my god your in love with your stalker! He he I kinda have to say im not surprised. The look on your face when she kissed you said it all!

Zexion: so what! I guess I'm a masochist!…don't judge me!

Axel: I'm not. If someone threw themselves at me like that, I wouldn't be able to say no either….

Zexion: shut up I can say no if I want to! Wait I mean…oh god!

Axel: haha see what I mean! anyway I believe it is your turn Love Bird!

Zexion: Shut it!…ive got one! Admit it! You like when Xigbar goes after you!

Axel: pppsssshhhh….no…O.O..ya-…hm…oh my god I do!…gross!

Zexion: hah I knew it! You are sick!

Axel: sick and twisted. I'm not a twisted fire starter for nothing' YO! I think I like it, cause it shows that I'm pretty attractive, and when I say attractive, I mean perfect in every physical way! *smirk* what is your deepest darkest secret! That you wouldn't want ANYONE to find out about, and trust me my lips are sealed.

Zexion: this is something that I'm not really proud of…I'm the reason that Demyx is a Nobody…

Axel: heh…WHAT! And you have the audacity ti make fun of him when you're the reason hes here…I have to say I'm happy you did…

Zexion: hey I never said I cope well…well at least your happy! *glares* alright what was the real reson you joined the organization? And don't say Roxas because you joined before him…

Axel: I became a nobody…my…the heartless destroyed…my world…all of my friends, my family…gone there souls weren't strong enuph to take being a nobody. And I thought, if I could just get my heart back…

Zexion: you and all the new recruits…I had no choice…

Axel: what is that supposed to mean?

Zexion: I don't want to talk about it…your turn…

Axel: alright…what did you mean by that previouse statement!

Zexion: ugh…my somebody Inzo…was Even's (vexens) apprentice…when vexen joined he gave me two options…join with him…or become a hindrance…I felt alone…and he promised a family…and love…what an incredible lie that was…I truly believed it…I didn't know what it meant to have no heart…lets move on please…

Axel: right…well…your turn…

Zexion: well lets move to a lighter note… what's it like to be a red head?

Axel: hot! I mean…no yeah most deffinatly sexy!

Zexion: humph…so typical of you…

Axel: ^.^ so what it like being emo?

Zexion: I'm not emo! I just have a lot of angst…well people seem to obsess over you when you are "emo"

Axel: I think it has something to do with self harm…and masochism…and likeing your stalker your turn!

Zexion: I hate you!…well you must have a crush on someone else besides Roxas! Who?

Axel: ppssshhh! I have Roxas and that's all I need…*long pause*

Zexion: you have to answer the question! There has to be someone else!

Axel: well…there's Roxas…who I like the most…*long pause* and ahh…Xigbar…iv never seen anyone take charge the way he does….

Zexion: for some reason I feel like you arent telling me the truth…I told you mine! I already knew about Xigbar!

Axel: psshhh1 I am I am…for the most part…

Zexion: what do you mean for the most part? Come on!

Axel: well…they arent in our ranks…and when I say that, I mean there outside the organization…and actually has a heart.

Zexion: who?

Axel:*blushes as red as his hair*….aaahhhh…well…he name is…well…this is…umm…kinda awkward, but she's the other…aahhh keybarrer…Kairi…

Zexion: oh my god! You were serious about that whole friend thing! Hahahahahaha

Axel: shut….up!

Zexion: ha I'll try! Its your turn!

Axel: Okay…well do you ever feel inferior to Sora because he's taller then you?

Zexion:…y-yes…

Axel: hee hee your turn!

Zexion: do you ever feel threatened around Cloud? Given he has more fans than any of us…

Axel: heh…sometimes…but im really more scared of his sword…have you seen it!

Zexion: eh…its kinda scary but…your turn

Axel: fine…how would you feel if I pierced your ears one day?

Zexion: NO! I mean…it wouldn't bother me…at all…*shifty eyes*

Axel: ahuh sure it wouldn't *grins* your turn!

Zexion: have you ever been…attracted to me? *grins like he's trying to embarrass you*

Axel: …only when I'm drunk…Reno was rite you make a very pretty girl! *grins wickedly*

Zexion; oh haha very funny! *glares* your turn!

Axel: same question.

Zexion: nope…no offence but you did…try to kill me!

Axel: and succeeded, but that's not the point. Your turn!

Zexion: what does sea salt ice cream taste like and how come I am the only member who hasn't had any?

Axel: it's the perfect combination of salty and sweet in the form of an icy treat…no rhyme intended. And its cause you never come to twilight town!

Zexion: well…you could bring me some…your turn.

Axel: no I cant, cause itll melt! Youd have to come….okay…tell the truth, do you enjoy being called Zexy?

Zexion: No! where did you guys come up with that?

Axel: just like Xiggy and Roxy, just adding a Y! DUH!

Zexion: whatever…oh I got one…do you were make-up?

Axel: uh no…well except liner but that is it!

Zexion: really? I find that hard to believe…

Axel: well its true! Just liner…no need for that stuff on your lashes, cause I got nice and thick ones…and if I wore that powdery stuff, then id look like a hotter version of Marluxia!

Zexion: sure whatever you say I havent been keeping count but either way its your turn.

Axel: well…ummm…do you read mangas?

Zaxion: uh…yeah there still books

Axel: wow I would have thought youd call them stupid…anyway your turn!

Zexion: what do you were to bed?

Axel: you don't wanna know…

Zexion: ew…

Axel: well in my defience, I generally don't go to bed alone, but when I do…my boxers…

Zexion: that doesn't help your case at all…next question.

Axel: what do you were to bed?

Zexion: well because of Xigbar…two pairs of pants and two shirts covered in a robe…

Axel: I bet that gets warm…

Zexion: yes…I hate it when I get to warm, but I have no choice…

Axel: so you hate getting warm huh? I like warm…but of course im pretty hot!

Zexion: or so you think…time for my next question…what makes you like Roxas so much?

Axel: so basically I like Roxas because hes so adorable and innocent, but he has a totally different side in bed. Very attractive.

Zexion: okay not really what I wanted to hear…your turn…

Axel: well…why do you like Nami? *grins*

Zexion: erm…this is…awkward for me you know! I hate talking like this…I guess…well…she'd kinda…cute ua know…she isn't teller then me…and even though she can be crazy…she seems sweet…there are you happy now! *blushing*

Axel: yeah, ecstatic, your turn!

Zexion: jerk! Who do you like the least in the Organization?

Axel: well my least fav…probably Larxene. She's quite a beotch!

Zexion: well that's quite true, but I don't think she's my least favorite…

Axel: alright then who?

Zexion: …you take one guess why…

Axel: well…I thought Xigbar would have been your least favorite. And cause I killed you, but you should dwell in the past, but look towards the feature.

Zexion: well lets see…nope having your life force drain really hurts you know and its not so easy to forget!

Axel:…I guess so…are you sure I'm not like, second least favorite?

Zexion: well you could climb in the ranks but right now you are dead last.

Axel: hah. Right. Anyway I guess its your turn.

Zexion: what is your hidden talent?

Axel: fire?

Zexion: I said hidden…something we don't know about…and don't make it something gross…

Axel: I can tie a not in a cheery stem with my mouth…but that's not to secret…ummm…

Zexion: try again…

Axel: I…in my previous life I have determined my mother enrolled me in ballet classes…so…I can…dance…*grimace*

Zexion: pfffft! Hahaha you? Dancing? Ha that I would like to see!

Axel: no…never again. Well…at least is helped me with rhythm. If you know what I mean! . anyway do YOU have a secret talent?

Zexion: don't tell Demyx but you know that weird contact juggling that david bowie did, you know jareth the goblin king? I can do that…

Axel: really…I will try my hardest not to tell Demyx…so who is your favorite member?

Zexion: Xion…she doesn't hurt me…

Axel: ha ha well…fair enough. My favorite member is Roxas, for obvious reasons.

Zexion: do you ever wish you were a different member?

Axel: haha no! why would I want to be anyone other then me…why do you wish you were someone…taller?

Zexion: shut up! I'm not that short!

Axel: if you were a girl, then yeah you wouldn't be short, but no you're a guy so YEAH your pretty dang short!

Zexion: you guys are horrible!

Axel: you know I bet Vexen could fix that for you! *grins* since he totally owes you!

Zexion: Id rather not speak to him if I don't have to….okay…so do I really look like a girl?

Axel: sorry to break this to you…but kinda…you have a girlish air to you…maybe it's the hair.

Zexion: what? No I don't!…really? But its just the hair right? I could change it?

Axel: well…I don't know maybe if you were taller….

Zexion: I'm going to hurt you!…your turn…

Axel: okay…what's your favorite thing to use when fixing something?

Zexion: super glue…why did you break something?

Axel: no…I use duck tap!

Zexion: figures you would pick something easy…what is your favorite song?

Axel: freaxxx by Brokencyde!

Zexion: okay good for you…

Axel: and you? I would probably guess the emo song!

Zexion: no! I really don't have a favorite song

Axel: riiiight

Zexion: …did you steal my shoes? Because when I found them they were melted to the floor…

Axel:…aaaahhhhhhhh…..N-Yeah…

Zexion: I knew it you jerk!

Axel: and! What you gunna do about it shortly!

Zexion: hide all of your pants most likely…

Axel: and you think that's gunna affect me? I don't care if I walk around pantless! Shit all the more power to you! It gives me an excuse!

Zexion: how about this then….I'll steal Roxas!

Axel: you wouldn't! how would you manage?

Zexion: mind manipulation…he wont even recognize you *evil grin*

Axel: I don't take well to threats!

Zexion: I don't take well to you!

Axel: I don't take well to your face!

Zexion: so immature….your turn.

Axel: whatever…so how do you feel about Tattoo's

Zexion: I um…don't like needles.

Axel: heh good to know *wicked grin*

Zexion: you are a child…do you sniff Sharpies?

Axel: uh yeah who doesn't?

Zexion: Marluxia…he said something about it being bad for flowers…

Axel: airtight. Lol. How would you feel if I threw you through a portal and you landed on the beach of costa del son?…oh and you could return till the next day.

Zexion: well…I'm due for a vacation…but I don't like the sun, so id be mad.

Axel: okay so I should do that because you'd like it?

Zexion: no you should make sure I don't shave your head! Do you were glasses?

Axel: you wouldn't dare! that's my biggest fear! And aahhh…no I don't have glasses…and there not for reading….and not black and wide rimmed…

Zexion: yeah that's convincing…

Axel: ….okay…I have glasses…but I hardly ever wear them, and when I say that…I mean I refuse to wear them.

Zexion: really? What ever its your turn.

Axel: okay…if you could go on a date with Reno, and be the girl he thinks you are, would you?

Zexion: why did you set something up? I would go if I got paid…but no kissing!

Axel: naaahhh, but I was thinking about it though…your turn

Zexion: if you had a pet what would it be?

Axel: a dragon…no no…it would be Roxas…yeah…we do lots of fun things!

Zexion: uh huh of course

Axel: yeah well I guess if I had a pet, it would be a black cat, with green or blue eyes.

Zexion: I have a cat! He has green eyes…

Axel: …reallyyy.

Zexion: yeah his name is Oliver, like Oliver Twist.

Axel: ohh…kay…ummm…so if you could share the day with anyone, who would you share it with.

Zexion: like what do you mean?…a…date?

Axel: sure, a date or hanging out. What not.

Zexion: …n-na…Namine *blushes*

Axel: heh nami…you should tell her.

Zexion: no! never!

Axel: why?

Zexion: she would go nuts! And I don't want the rest of you guys picking on me for dating my stalker…though she isn't nearly as bad as Xigbar.

Axel: I wouldn't pick on you…much

Zexion: liar…anyway what's your favorite pokemon?

Axel: well charzard. I mean come on, dragon that breaths fire!

Zexion: I thought as much. I like Absol.

Axel: rightttt…so uh…do you ever steal stuff from Vexen's lab?

Zexion: yes I raid his lab often.

Axel: alright…heh me to…

Zexion: it bothers him and then he blames Xigbar. it's a win win situation! …does the Superior treat you strangely?

Axel: now that you mention it he's anyways looking at me strangely…like…I can tell there's a mixture of feelings but…I don't know…not to mention I get away with a lot more then other members.

Zexion: he's…a little strange…he always pats my head and smiles…its weird…I'm not sure what to think…

Axel: me either….welll. Guess its my turn. Would you….get Saix angry…*smirk* to save nami?

Zexion: what kind of question is that?

Axel: the kind of question id ask!

Zexion: well its horrible! I don't want to answer that!

Axel: FINE! Ill change my question!…uhh…do you paint your nails?

Zexion: I do not!

Axel: oh…well I do…but only Black!

Zexion: yeah we all know…have you ever confused Sora for Roxas and ended up groping the wrong person? *smirk*

Axel: hells no! Sora has blo- …oh shiiiiit. I may have…once…

Zexion: heheh nice one flurry boy!

Axel: it was only once, I was high….and I managed to supers the memory till you brought it up!

Zexion: that's what I'm here for! *grins*

Axel:…no its not…have you ever…jaked off to one of your books? *smirk*

Zexion: eww you are sick! No! that's so gross! What the heck is wrong with you?

Axel: a lot. Obviously considering who I am.

Zexion: only you and Xigbar would think of something like that…

Axel: of course we would…anyway its your turn.

Zexion: do you get upset when Demyx beats you sitar hero?

Axel: only sometimes…I mean seriously he knows his way around a sitar for the love of gia!

Zexion: yeah he always seems to win…

Axel: exactly. Well…do you ever wanna punch Saix in the face?

Zexion: yes…all the time!

Axel: oh god I thought I was the only one!

Zexion: it must be something about those people one number away because he makes me so angry!

Axel: yeah! Ah! Anyway your turn!

Zexion: do you collect transformers figurines?

Axel: Heh ABSOLUTELY NOT! What do you take me for! that's most deffinatly Demyx!

Zexion: well I figure you are pretty childish because you hate to lose…

Axel: your right. Though transformers. I don't think so. Name one embarrassing fact about yourself.

Zexion: I was shopping once in the men's section and…a sales clerk came up to me and said "I think you're in the wrong section young lady…here let me help you find some clothes…" before I knew it she had me in the dressing room with a bunch of girls clothes and then out the door with five bags…all for girls…she never let me talk, so I didn't get a chance to tell her I was a boy! She even took my wallet and paid for everything!

Axel: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA oh my Kira! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Zexion: sh-shit up! It wasn't funny!

Axel: yes it was. Deffinatly! Oh god. Well its your turn.

Zexion: fine! Same question!

Axel: uuhhh. One of the few memory's I had from before I became a nobody. I was eighth. 15. I was a scrawny kid. No muscle what's so ever. There were numerous big kids at my school and they would shove me in lockers and steal my stuff. Well…one day they decided to throw me into the girls bathroom…and there was the prettiest girl in school…I had the biggest crush on her. She looked me dead in the face and said "oh hey Lea, do you need to borrow lip gloss." it was the worst day.

Zexion: HAHAH! Oh my god that is great!

Axel:…..to you anyway…..

Zexion: *snicker* your turn…

Axel: yeah…okay…one embarrassing quality about yourself…and you cant say your hight.

Zexion: when I get warm…I sweat…a lot…

Axel: you and everybody else. Its human nature. Try again.

Zexion: fine…umm…I have…erm…ahem..a slight…hourglass figure…I try to hide it…but these coats don't help.

Axel:…pffffftt no wonder you asked me if you look like a girl! And SO many people think you are one!

Zexion: if your going to laugh…same question!

Axel: huh…I'm perfect! What are you talking about!

Zexion: we all know that isn't true!

Axel: well…I am…deathly afraid of spiders…..

Zexion: …good to know…

Axel: whatever…do you like to draw?

Zexion: yes actually…*blushes* um…sorry…I…uh…

Axel: what? Why are you so blushy?

Zexion: oh nothing its just you said drawing…and I thought of…someone…

Axel:…aaaawwwwwe Zexyyyy! Your in loveeee!

Zexion: no I'm NOT! What makes you say that?

Axel: your thinking of Namine and blushing. If your heart could love, youd have fallen gotten back up and fallen again for her!

Zexion: shut up! Your making my stomach hurt!

Axel: why that's love Zexy! It makes you wanna puke!

Zexion: well I don't like it! Hand me a bucket for real though! *hold stomach* I think Xigbar is back from his mission because something smells terrible…

Axel: where was his mission? *hand him bucket*

Zexion: Monstro…oh god all I can smell is fish! *gag*

Axel: haha *snife* ewww…gross.

Zexion: oh god he's coming this way…*grabs Axel's sleeve* don't say anything about namine around him! He'll just try harder!

Axel: okay okay! Shesh. Oohhhhh hey Xiggy? Whats shacken?

Xigbar: well if it isn't my two favorite people! Oh wait hang on a sec…*pulls a dead fish out of jacket and drops it into Zexion's bucket*

Zexion: oh god! *runs to bathroom*

Xigbar: what's up with him?

Axel: uuhhh…he thinks you smell…in fact I think you should take a shower…cause you STINK!

Xigbar: well I don't normally make him throw up though…some things up *looks at Axel and smiles* what are you guys hiding?

Axel: absolutely nothing *grins* sept…well…he is kinda…afraid of you…

Xigbar: why? Other then the usual reasons…

Axel: because those usual reasons are getting to him. Not everyone appreciates being groped like I d-…oh shit

Xigbar: oh so if I give you a long awkward hug in my current state you'll enjoy it! *grabs Axel and hugs him reallllllyyyyyyyy close* mhm take a deep breath of my aroma!

Axel: heh Xiggy…cant…breath…to much…STANK!

Xigbar: I'll let you go if you tell me what's up with Zexy and why did it look like he was blushing! *nuzzles axel*

Axel: he was…aaahhh….telling my about this...g-girl…she thought he was a g-girl and g-gave him lots o-of g-girls c-clothing. *cough* p-please take a s-shower…so I can t-try to enjoy this later.

Xigbar: oh that's a turn on and all Axel but you are lying! That wasn't it…looks like I have to resort to drastic measures! *licks Axels neck*

Axel: *gasp* n- st- I ca- *moan* get o- nyahh!

Xigbar: all you have to do is tell me and I'll let you go! *gets really close to Axels face*

Axel: uuuuhhhhhh…ZEXION!

Zexion: *stumbles into room*

Xigbar: drat *drops Axel*

Zexion: what the heck was all that about-oh no. *runs back to bath room*

Xigbar: *pulls out guns* well now im not playing tell me!

Axel: aaahhhhhhhh ZEXION LIKES SOMEONE ELSE PLEASE DON'T SHOOT ME!

Xigbar: WHO!

Axel: AH I don't know he was just about to tell me when you walked in! I swear to god I don't know! PLEASE DONE KILL ME IM TO BEAUTIFUL TO DIE!

Xigbar: humph…you're lying but no matter I can figure out who! Bye bye sweet cheeks! *warps out*

Axel: *drops to floor shacking* that wasn't supposed to happen that wasn't supposed to happen…..

?: did I hear you correctly? *helps Axel into chair* Zexion likes someone?

Axel: yeah but he told me not to tell anyone, and now Xigbars on the look out for…*looks up and eyes widen* aaahhhhh Namine!

Namine: could that person possibly be blonde and an artist? *smiles eagerly*

Axel: uuhhh…I don't know but we gotta keep you away from Xigbar…at all costs…once he finds out its y-SHIT!

Namine: *gasp* ZEXION LIKES ME? Omygodomygodomygod! This is the best day of my life! I have to go tell Xion! Bye Axel thank you! *runs away*

Axel: NO! that's not what I-…oh…hey…Zexy…*trys to run away but trips and falls*

Zexion: *looks sickly and angry at the same time* congrats Axel…you have single handedly RUINED MY LIFE! I'm gonna make you pay for this! Now Xigbar wants to kill y…he wants to kill Namine! Your going to fix this!

Axel: *shacking and covering face* he was gunna kill me…I had no choice…he wouldn't except anything else…I tried…and Namine…we have to help her. *gets up a little shaky but with resolution* I'm gunna try and fix this…but I don't know how…

Zexion:*leans against wall* what the heck am I gonna do? Now she knows! I cant avoid her…and Xigbar…he wants to kill her…wait…does he know who?

Axel: *grins* nope! I told him you were just about to tell me…he still thought I was lying though…

Zexion: good keep it that way!….oh no…namine is gonna tell everyone! He's gonna find out! We need to find her!

Axel: right…xion! *warps to xion* wars Namine! This is critical!

Xion: well she just ran in here shouting about Zexion…*looks at Zexion* oh hey there Romoe!

Zexion: not cool

Axel: once Xiggy finds out hes gunna kill her! Help us find her NOW!

Xion: she was running to Roxas's room hurry and you'll catch her!

Zexion: got her! *warps just outside Roxas's door and catches he in his arms* Axel!

Namine: *blushes* HI! Zexion!

Axel: shush…get her inside!

Roxas: why my room!

Axel: *pushes everyone inside*

Namine: *still being held by Zexion* whats going on?

Zexion: well…you see…*blushes and lets go of her*…axel you explain…

Axel: alright. Zexy likes you, Xigbar likes Zexy. Xigbar kill anyone so he can fu- anyway. He will kill you if he finds out…Got it memorized?

Zexy: *lets go* so you can tell anyone *looks down*

Namine: aawwww you are sooo cute! *glomp*

Zexion: AAHH!

Xion: this is weird…but Xigbar is still gonna find out somehow you know…

Axel: not if Nami is smart and doesn't do anything in front of him.

Roxas: axel…you know what your gunna have to do right…

Axel: no…

Roxas: your gunna have to distract him…with your body…

Axel:…why Roxas! Why do you come up with these types of things!

Xion: but he's right Axel! We've got to keep him away from Zexion and Namine and Xigbar really isn't after me or Roxas right now…he only wants you and Zexion…

Nami: si u finally get what I want and I can't be with Zexy at all?

Zexy: can you…get off me?

Namine: oh…right.

Axel: fine….what do you want me to do.

Roxas: I know a sure fire way to do this *grins

…..later in the corridor….

Axel: *grumbling in nothing but boxers* CAN SOMEONE HELP ME FIND MY PANTS?

Xigbar: hello Axel do you need some help? *grin grin grin*

Axel: why yes I do. I seem to have lost my pants…and cloak…and shoes…and these boxers are really dirty and they need washed…

Xigbar: oh yes! You do that! I know where we can look for your clothes! My room!

Axel: yeah that a great idea! *head to Xigbars room, Xiggys hand in the back of axels boxers*

Axel: so…Xigbar…I think I need a little help taking off my *gulp* boxers…

Xigbar:oh don't worry, I help you! *grin*

Axel:*grin crossed with fear* riiight! I knew you would….

Xigbar: now just relaxe *pulls out guns* now tell me whats going on…even though this is a dream come true, I know you wouldn't actually ask me for help! How stupid do you think I am?

Axel: very but that's uhhh…not the point! And I didn't specifically ask you for help! You were the first one to find me!

Xigbar: the point is you would never accept my help! Or let me take your boxers off! I would normally have to drug you for something like that…

Axel: take 'em off! Roxy isn't around today and I neeeeeeeeeeeeeeed this!

Xigbar: hmmm…oh you are really tempting me Axel! But I cant help but think something is up…

Axel: Why would anything be up? You should know more than anyone I know!

Xigbar: ohm! Could it be…oh who cares! *tackles Axel*

Axel: aaahhhh! Oh my god! It…hurts…so…GOOD!

…next mourning…

Xion: Xigbar has another mission today so you can some out Nami!

Axel: you should be thanking me!

Roxas:…your so full of yourself!

Namine: *cling to Zexion* why? I mean seriously didn't you enjoy it?

Zexion: namine don't cling like that, it kinda hurts my arm…anyway axel I don't think it was fully needed for you to sleep with him though…

Xion: yeah we did say just to distract him ya know…

Axel:…well…it was either fuck him or get shot…I chose something a little more pleasurable…

Roxas: whatever…

Namine: if I was Roxas I would be pretty upset!

Zexion: you did sort of cheat on him…namine you seem a bit more sane then usual…

Namine:well now I don't have to force you to like me!

Xion: nami you are crazy…

Roxas: axel…I think we gotta…talk…

Axel: oh those dreaded words. Roxas. You really cant blame me! Which would you prefer, my death or…this isn't going well…

Roxas:…axel im very disappointed…were done. *warps out*

Zexy and nami: you guys need to talk…

Xion: oh now they're talking in unison…

Zexion: I understand it was life or death…but he isn't gonna understand axel…

Axel: *in shock* but I…don't like Xigbar…I…I…I love Roxas…how…im…so…stupid…

Zexion: sounds like you guys need some counseling…I'll do it if you want…

Namine: and ill be your assistant!

Xion: and I don't want any part in this!

Axel:*looks sick* I…mnot sure if that's exactally necessary…but…I don't know what to do…Im gunna go talk to him…but…I don't know what to say…

Zexy: yeah…you'll need my help…just come to my roo, in 15 minutes and bring Roxas.

Axel: huh…fine

…15 minutes later…

Roxas:I don't want to be in the same room as this freak!

Axel: *looks down* sorry to here that…

Zexion: alright lets get started…Roxas tell me exactly why you are upset…Namine are you braiding my hair?

Namine: …yeeeeaaaahhh! Te he!

Roxas: he fucked Xigbar! What the hell more do you want! Hes always using inuedos and it gets kind of annoying! Hes SICK AND TWISTED!

Axel: I wouldn't go that fare…mumbles…if im not mistaken you enjoy it!

Zexion: Roxas you do realize that Xigbar was going to kill him right?

Namine: and he talks about you all the time…

Roxas: …well…I guessi never thought about it that way…but it still hurts you know! I mean how would you feel if nami was in that situation?

Axel: *speechless*

Zexion: *blushes* well…I know I wouldn't be happy…but I would also have to consider how it made her feel…I mean obviously it hurt you but if he had chosen the other option you still wouldn't be happy because he would be dead…

Namine: *squee* he wants me all to himself!

Roxas: well…I guess so…it's a valid argument…

Axel: ROXAS Damn-it! I love you! that's all that matters!

Roxas: *shock face* you…never said that…before!

Namine: aaawwwwwwwwwwwww!

Zexion: see! Now can I go?

Roxas: yeahhh…*huggles*

Axel: yeah…if you don't mind…*kisses* *snuggles* ….but then again…this is your room…Roxas I don't think he would apreciate us in here…

Roxas:no…especially having sex…

Axel: I love you!

Zexion: yes…please leave!

Namine: *looks at clock* oh no we're gonna be late! Zeku-kun we gotta go or-

Zexion: ssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhh

Axel: or what?

Roxas: I'm kinda curious now!

Zexion: n-nothing…nothing at all!

Namine: it isn't nothing! Were going to see a movie! Its an actual date!

Zexion: NAMINE! *blushing like crazy*

Namine: you guys should come with us! It can be a double date! We are even going to get dinner first! Itll be fun!

Roxas:…okay!

Axel: *whispers in his ear* well finish this laterrrrrrr*purrs*

Roxas: *blushing madely*gosh Axel your making me blush!

Axel: that's the point! Your sexy and adorable when you blush!

Roxas: *blushes redder* wh-when are we leaving?

Zexion: n-now…

Namine: lets go!

*Warps to Retaraunt*

Roxas: thanks for enviting us!

Axel: yeah deeply appreciated!

Zexion: I really didn't want anyone else coming…

Namine: what was that?

Zexion: nothing…do you know what you want to eat?

Axel: sushi!

Roxas: I second th…axel please tell me you have munny?

Axel: I do in fact, I just visited the bank of twilight town!

Zexion: well then we can go to that one.

Namine: Roxas and Axel are holding hands…*looks down*…*sigh*

Zexion:…yeah they always do…what? Whats wrong?

Axel: *whispers in Zexions ear* hold her hand dip shit!

Zexion: oh right! *grabs her hand*

Namine: *smiles and starts skipping* yay!

…..sitting in sushi place….

Zexion: do…you like spicy stuff?

Namine: no not really…I like this one!

*points to menu*

Zexion: oh me too.

Axel: young love!

Roxas: hee hee. So which one do you want?

Axel: the eel…and you?

Roxas: same!

Axel: *kisses* *smiles*

Roxas: love you

Axel: love you too. *kisses again*

Namine: *looks at them then looks at Zexion*

Zexion: I'll be right back I need to use the restroom…*walks away*

Namine: *turns to Axel* he seems nervous…what shoulf I do?…he doesn't seem to…know how to be romantic…

Axel: well you're his first date! Anyway try to make him feel more comfortable. Talk about things he would like, and don't pressure him into kissing you.

Roxas: yeah…that usually doesn't come till the end…or second or third date…

Namine: hmm…thanks!

Zexion: *sits back down*

Namine: so…what is tour favorite book Zeku?

Zexion: well…I don't know If I can compare one story to another…

Namine: oohhh…

Axel: *cough* think nami*cough*

Namine: …have you ever thought about writing a book?

Zexion: actually…yeah! I was thinking of starting out small though like…a childrens book!…you know they usually have pictures…would you…like to help me?

Namine: YES! I mean yeah that sounds like fun!

Axel: *smirk* good nami*

Roxas: shes starting to get it! Ah foods here!

Zexion: mmm…this is really good!

Namine: really?

Zexion: yeah!…would…you like some?

Namine: sure!

Zexion: *uses his fork and feeds it to her* *blush*

Axel: he roxy you want some *puts sushi between teeth*

Roxas: sure! *takes bite from between teath* this piece is better then the rest!

Axel: cause theres a piece of you! Yummy!

Namine: *cell phone rings* oh its Kairi! Ill be right back okay?

Zexion: yeah its fine!

Namine: kay! *walks away*..

Zexion: *sigh*

Axel: heh you like her you like her!

Roxas: axel?

Axel: huh? *turns head*

Roxas: *kisses*

Axel: say it again *kisses*  
Zexion:…okay I do…but why cant it be easy to show it…how did you guys get so close…it still feels uncomfortable…

Axel: we got close, cause we hung out every day! In a secluded place, we bonded.

Roxas: not t mention heated make0out sessions.

Axel: but before that we just talked.

Roxas: that we did.

Zexion: *sigh* …oh hi again namine!

Namine: Kairi said to get to know each other better we should just ask really simple questions! Soo…whats your favorite color?

Zexion: light blue

Namine: really? Me to!

Axel: Kairi would know! How long he\as she been with sora?

Roxas: a long time.

…several question later….

Namine: I like lady ga ga too!

Zexion: I really admire the way she tells a story with her music!

Namine: we like a lot of tha same stuff sont we?

Zexion: sure seems that way!

Axel: uuhhhh seriously! Lady ga ga! Her music sounds like a tone deff kakatoo is singing it!

Roxas: axel your going to ruin the peace!

Zexion: just ignore him! He is just bitter because he cant sing like her!

Namine: haha! I bet! What kind of music do you guys like?

Axel: metal…screme…and hard core shizzzzz!

Roxas: I like Techno…it has the collest beats!

Zexion: yeah I like a mix of everything really…

Namine: same here!…hey instead of going to a movie…do you guys just want to go to the mall and shop? That way we can keep talking!

Zexy: I like that idea! What about you guys?

Axel: sure! But we have to go to hot topic!

Roxas: I agree!

Axel: I knew you would suger pie!

Roxas: *kisses* hee hee sweet!

Namine: *looks down again*

Zexion: *notices this time* *gives her a kiss on the check*

Namine: *huge smile spreads across her face* come on lets go to the mall now!

Zexion: woah! Namine! I cant run the fast!

Axel: he finally!

Roxas: bet shes happy! *kisses axel full on the mouth*

Axel:*smirks and pulls away* lets fallow them!*warps outside the mall*

Zexion: okay hot topic first?

Namine: iv'e never been in there…

Axel: ohm Namine, you will love it!

Roxas: actually I doubt she will…but gotta try everything once right?

Axel: absolutely!

Namine: ummm…why are there so many…chains?

Zexion: well…people like to wear them…

Namine: oohhh…

Axel: I want this one and this one and this one and this one and *smirk* this one *grabs Roxas's butt*

Roxas: *blushes* of course you want this one!

Axel: heh…ohlook at this one its red and black! My favorite colors!

Namine:*whispers in Zexions ear*

Zexion: okay…hey you two were gonna wait on those benches, just let us know when you're done in here and we can move on.

Axel: yeah yeah *starts kissing Roxas in the corner*

Roxas: a-axel. We ca-n do th-is la-later

Axel: *smirks* okay! *pays for chain and finds Zexion and Namine*

Zexion: namine said she wants to go to journeys…you guys wanna look at shoes?

Axel: yeah!

Roxas: I love shoes! *grins*

Namine: I really want this pair…

Zexion: then you should get them!

Namine:…I don't have any munny…I forgot my wallet because it wasn't in my purse…

Zexion: well…I can get them for you!

Namine: teally?

Zexion: yeah it'll be a gift

Namine: thank you! *hugs Zexion*

Axel: awe!

Roxas: pulls out cool converse. …I don't have any munny *pouts*

Axel: good thing I raded twilight town! *smirks* give em, ill buy em. But…you have to pay me back later, and I don't mean in munny…

Roxas: *glomps* yay!

Zexion: copiers!

Namine: haha! *keeps hugging Zexion as he pays for shoes*

Zexion: hey…ive always wanted to get sea salt ice cream!

Namine: as long as we can share one!

Zexion: heh sure!

Axel: to the ice cream shop!

Roxas: I like ice cream!

….later atop the clock tower…..

Zexion: *shacky* w-why would you want to come up here?

Namine: don't worry Zexy…I'll hold onto you!

Zexion: th-thanks…

Axel: it's a beautiful sun set! *grins* hey Roxas, ever wonder why the sun sets red?

Roxas:…why?

Axel: *launches into story while putting arm around Roxas's shoulder.*

Namine: *leans into Zexy's shoulder as he puts his arm around her* it is rather pretty!

Zexion:it is…um…namine…I uh…was wondering if…we…ahem…well…would you…

Namine: what is it?

Axel: shit nami he just asked you to be his girlfriend!

Namine: really? *eyes lighten up*

Zexion: *red as a tomato* y-yes…so…will you?

Namine: yesyesyes!

Zexion: cool…now what?…

Axel: for goddesses sake Zexion kiss her! Damn do I gotta do everything around here!

Roxas: take your own advice!

Axel: riiiiiiight! *kisses passionately*

Zexion: but I *turns to namine*

Namine:*giggles then smiles*

*they lean in like two awkward teens and kiss*

Roxas: looks like the perfect end to the perfect day!

Namine:yup!

Zexion: *looks at axel like 'what the heck did I just do'*

Axel: you my friend just ruined your life in a way that is the most pleasurable thing in the world!

Yes yes my readers this chapter really is THIS long! Imagine gow long it took to type!


	6. Date nightwith Reno?

Zexion: so Axel you've been gone for awhile…where were you?

Axel: Midgar….oh…you have a date with Reno! Bye!

Zexion: WAIT WHAT!

Axel: Friday night, date with Reno…wear a dress…bye…

Zexion: no you are going to explain to me how this happened right now!

Axel: well…I went to see Reno. And almost got shot by Shinra…but then I knocked him out…and then me and Reno had a drink…and he started complaining and I promised him…you'd aahhh…kinda go on a date with him…

Zexion: he's gunna realize something's up! I'm a guy! I'm not gunna do it!…I…have plans that night…

Axel: not anymore…I already talked to Nami about it…

Zexion: what! NAMINE!

Namine: *looks at Axel and then at Zexion*…oh he told you?

Zexion: yeah he did! Why would you agree to this!

Namine: well imagine how hurt he would be if you just didn't show up.

Axel: *in mmocking concern* hed be devastated….anyway your going…I have a bet with Rude that you would show up and last the entire time! that's a lot of Gil, so that means it's a boat load of Munny!

Namine: plus…I kinda wanna dress you up!

Zexion: but…fine! Im not gunna kiss him though! And I expect some of that Gil!

Axel: well…I guess. And im not promising hes not gunna try to kiss you…or more…hes a bit…forword…

Zexion: so you are saying he's like you!

Namine:…well you need to act like a girl either way…so I'm gonna teach you!

Axel: yeah you are…and your first lesson will be TO DO AS YOUR TOLD *slapped by nami* OWWW!

Namine: don't say that kind of thing to my boyfriend! And Zeku that is lesson number one! If a guy is rude you slap him! Lesson two smile and laughe cutely!

Zexion: cutely? How?

Axel: cutely…is Zexion even capable of cutely? *hit again*

Namine: anyway when you smile you have to mean it and closing your eyes in glee helps to…small giggles are also cute!

Zexion: like…like this *trys and succeds*

Marluxia: *walks into room and witness es this…nose bleeds…* oh don't mind me…*leaves*`

Axel: oh god I bet he just left to go "pat down" if you know what I mean. *hit again*

Zexion: shut up Axel!

Namine: weve go at long way to go…

…..several lessons later…..

Namine: okay you got it?

Zexion: I think so…being a girl seems like a lot of work though…

Namine: oh…it is…and one more thing…you need to shave

Zexion: but I don't have any facial hair

Namine: I didn't mean your face…

Axel: HA! Now he is going to have to shave like I had to!

Roxas: when did this happen?

Axel: it's a long story…

Zexion: n-no that's…I don't want to!

Namine: but you have to! He wont believe it if you don't!

Zexion: this isn't fair! This cant get any worse!

Namine: actually…

Axel: you know your going to have to were make up and a dress…

Namine:…and that's isn't all…

Zexion: what else could there possible be?

Namine: you have a flat chest…

Axel: HAHAHAHAHA Zexys gunna have to stuff a bra! AHAHAHA!

Roxas: pppfffttttttt!

Namine:oh I need to add some extensions to your hair…and we need to pull it out of your eyes…

Zexion: I feel like all of my remaining ,masculinity is being stripped away from me!

Namine: well…your date is tomarrow…don't worry we are gonna be right there with you!

Axel: yepp…a few feet away…laughing…

Roxas: axel, that's not nice.

Axel: oh wait ill be kissing Rrrrrrooxassss *purr like*

Roxas: *blush*

Zexion: yeah mow im ten times more comfortable!

Namine: sorry Zeku…good night *gives him a hug*

Zexion: good night *kisses her head*

Axel: Zexion…are you okay?

Zexion:…no…not really…I don't think namine is really okay with this…

Axel:…want me to talk to her? And not be Axel like…more like Roxas?

Zexion: would you? If I talk to here she'll just lie…

Axel: yeah…I kinda owe you…in more ways then one… *warps to Namine* Heeeeeyyyyyyy nami. Can I talk to you?

Namine: sure what wrong?

Axel:…well…I was gunna ask tou, if you were comfortable with all of this…

Namine: well…to be honest…I guess not really…but I can only imagine how sad…and embarrassed and disappointed that Reno would be if Zeku didn't show up…and I don't want anyone to feel that way…so I guess…I can share him this once *sweet smile*

Axel: well if it makes you feel any better, Zexion is obviously straight, and a little tid bit about Reno, he is practically my twin! In a lot of ways, especially my attitude.

Namine: haha thanks Axel!…oh and tell Zexion to stop worrying…I wont lie to him anymore!

Axel: welcome…howed you-never mind…bye *warps to Zexion* …yeah..uh…she's leaving you….

Zexion:* looks utterly heart broken* w-what?…why?

Axel: just kidding. Anyway she said she's not gunna lie to you anymore…and when I told her about Reno she look relieved. don't worry bout it.

Zexion: why do you have to scare me like that I was worried! *small grin* well…good night…

Axel: back at yah.*leaves*

…next day…

Namine: okay guys…are you ready to see the finished product?

Axel: hells yeah! *pulls out camera*

Roxas: yeeeaaaahhhhh! show me show me show me!

Namine: alright come on out!

Zexion: *walks out looking down and blushing, hair is slightly longer in pigtails and pinned in the front so it is out f his eyes. Wearing a cute green dress with a hood and knee boots with fuzzy tassles* well…how do I look?

Marluxia: *walks into room again and gets a nosebleed* aw come on you guys! *runs out*

Axel:** reno's gunna like you!

Roxas: aaaaawwweee Zexy you made Marly bleed! And you know what that means!

Axel: that he makes a better girl then he does a guy?

Namine: anyway you look great Zeku!

Zexion: this bra hurts my ribs a bit…but I like the boots they are comfy…

Namine: *huggles*

Axel: okay nami, are you sure your still cool with this?

Roxas: yeah are you absolutely positive?

Namine: yeah I'm okay! don't worry!

Zexion: are you sure? *grabbing her hand*

Namine: yup I'll be fine! You just owe me a really expensive date *smiles*

Axel: alright…oh look at the time! We have to head to Midgar!

Roxas: lets go!

….at Shinra HQ…

Rude: why are you here?

Zexion: I…I have a date with Reno!

Rude: *looks at Axel*

Axel: yeah that's right I told you she would make it! And were is mah twin?

Roxas: do you really call him that?

Axel: ah YEAH!

Rude:…*looks at Zexion* you're to pretty for him…RENO! YOUR DATE IS HERE!

Reno: I'm not ready stall!

Rude:…she can hear you…

Reno: *skids into view* oh hey! Hi twin! And Zexy!

Axel: sup, so what seems to be the problem?

Reno: uh…nothing! Can you just give me one sec?

Rufus: RENO! I'm sick of you trying to skimp out on work! You don't have a date!

Reno: yes I do! With a living, breathing girl!

Rufus: oh really? I'm supposed to believe that?

Reno: *grabs Zexy and pulls him into view of Shinra* see! This is my date!

Zexy: uh…hi! *waves cutely*

Rufus: she's to pretty for you!

Reno: okay GOODBYE! *leaves and slams door*

Axel: so why doesn't he believe that you have a date?

Roxas: Axel don't ask personal questions!

Reno: well…none of the women around seem to like me but no big!

Zexion: so…where are we going?

Reno: this really cool food place, you'll love it!

…later at the food place….

Zexy: …you mean its actually called food place?

Reno: yeah

Namine: didn't see that coming…

Axel: me either! Hey Roxas!

Roxas: yeah! *kisses*

Axel: *leans out after kiss* *looks at waiter* why is the waiter looking at us funny?

Namine" he most likely isn't used to seeing two guys kiss…

Reno: so what do you like to do Zexy?

Zexy: well…I really like to read…what about you? *smiles sweetly*

Reno: I really like to play video games and stuff…I'm pretty good too!

Zexy: wow really? Im no good at video games…

Axel: hey waiter? Yes. Me and my BOYfriend would like a 2 burgers and 1 milkshake…with two straws, got it memorized?

Roxas: yeah! *kisses intensly*

Axel: what about you nami?

Namine: I'm not hungry…I'll just have a shake

Zexion: ummm…I'll have a garlic stuffed olives…and an onion burger!

Reno: uhhh…are you sure…that will make your breath…you know

Zexy: *giggles nervously* you have no idea…

Axel: oh he got all bad breath food!

Roxas: he isn't going to want to kiss him now!

Namine: *laughes* I change my mind I want a salad too!

Reno: so after this I was thinking we could walk around town, watcha think?

Zexy: that sounds like fun! *Good actor*

Axel: he is a good actor! He didn't even groan in agony!

Roxas: yeah and he is only stealing like a look or two ever few minutes when Renos not paying attention!

Namine: he's really sweet isn't he?

Reno: you've got a little something on you're cheek…*grabs napkin* here let me get it *wipes cheek*

Zexy: *giggle* thanks *blushes at will*

Reno: you know…you are really cute!

Zexy:d-don't say that! *puts hands on face all blushy and sweet like* it makes me blush…

Axel: *gives waiter fake number* hey baby, call me sometime and well have a threesome!

Roxas: yeah baby!

Namine: haha you guys are terrible!

Reno: so you ready to go?

Zexion: yeah! …umm…these seats are kinda high…can you help me down?

Reno: sure! *helps him down*

Zexion: thanks!

Axel: its fun to be bad…ill leave the tip. *places 5 gil on table* you better not expect much you dick!

Roxas: hee hee…ohm we gotta catch up worth them!

Reno: would you like…to share an ice cream cone?

Zexy: what's ice cream?

Reno: you haven't had one?

Zexiopn: guess not…

Reno: well then you gotta have one now!

Roxas: oh no! there sharing an ice cream!

Axel: are you okay nami? *gives her a one armed reassuring hug*

Namine: yeah…I think so…

Reno: well?

Zexy: its really good! We don't have this back home…

Reno: I gotta use the toilet, be right back!

Zexy: *mouths im sorry to nami*

Axel: nami, do you want an ice cream?

Roxas: I want one! I want one!

Axel: I already knew that!

Namine: *smiles* sure!

….a bit later….

Reno: I hope you had fun!

Zexy: I really did! I've never been to a city this big before it was amazing!

Reno: do you mind If I get a picture of us together?

Zexy: that's cool! *smiles in picture with reno*

Reno: well…I guess this is good bye…

Zexion: yeah thanks ag- *sexy looks shocked and paler then ever*

Reno: see ya! *runs away*

Zexy: …*faints*

Namine: I'm gonna kill him! *axel holds her back

Axel: Nami! Nami chil! I did not promise you he wouldn't try to kiss him! Roxas, go and wake him up.

Roxas: right!

Zexion: wh-what just happened?

Namine: *breaks free from Axels grip and kisses Zexion* I will always be first and last!

*waiter from food place saw the whole thing!*

Axel: hay baby, you wanna do this right here and now?

Roxas: yeah but it will be double the fun!

Waiter: you guys are crazy! *runs away*

Zexy: *hugs Namine* I'm really sorry…I didn't mean to make you so upset…

Namine: *crying a little bit* it's okay…*puts head more into his shoulder* *notice Zexy is still a girl*

Axel:…ohhhh now the waiter thinks were all gay…

Roxas: *sigh* I'm the only on that actually is…

Axel: its okay roxy!, I still love you!

Roxy: aawweee! *kisses*

Axel: wee should get back to the castle…

Zexy: *warps to castle with Namine*…oh no

Namine: what's wrong?

Xigbar:…I would ask why Zexy is dressed as a women but that isn't my concern at the moment…

Axel: *warps next to Xigbar* AH! Holy shit wered you come from!

Roxas: *glares at Xigbar*

Xigbar: so this is who Zexion likes…I have to admit this is unexpected!…but unfortunately…I can't kill Namine…she's just too cute! So now I'm after both of you! *looks at Roxas*…you want some key boy?

Namine: something is seriously wrong with you…

Roxas: give me your best shot! *summons key blade*

Axel: *summons chakrums* ENOUGH don't you EVER threaten my lover! GOT…IT…MEMORIZED! *gets up in Xigbar's face*

Zexion: *summons Lexicon*…wow this is a lot less threatening than I had hoped…

Namine: it doesn't really help that you are still wearing that dress…

Zexion:…oh shoot!

Xigbar: haha you guys are great see you later! *warps away*

Axel: *un summons Chakrums* roxy put away the ke- *tackled by Roxas*

Axel: *panting* lets take this…somewhere private *warps to axels room*

Zexion: well…I'll make this up to you tomorrow I promise!

Namine: good! Haha! Goodnight!

Zexion: heh goodnight *kisses her head*


	7. Axel tourture!

*axel walking to training room*

Axel: oh….hey Xigbar…

Xigbar: hey…Zexion and Namine are out today.

Axel: yeah…and Roxas is on a mission…so im gunna go train…

Xigbar: oh…well ill come to!

Axel: uh…yeah…

*arives in training room…they are not alone…*

Axel: so…what do you want to start with…Xigbar…

Xigbar:…pelvic thrusts!

Axel: oh god no!

Marluxia: …you know im in here…

Xigbar: yeah…and?

Axel: I don't think he wants to watch us…right Marly?

Marluxia: oh dear god I hate both of you, why would I want to be in the same room as you?

Xigbar: cause I'm SEXY!

Marluxia: shut up Xigbar!

Xigbar: SCREW YOU MARLUXIA! Just because the little princes don't want us in here, doesn't mean we have to leave!

*Axel trys to bolt, but runs into the door…let's just say he pushed instead of pulled*

Axel: mnyah…mmmhhh….Roxas?

Xigbar: nope…still Xigbar! And you're going on a journey…to candy mountain!

Axel: mmm I like candy! Especially lolly pops!

Xigbar: *stops and epically poses* I will have my revenge on the candy cane peoples!

Axel: …huh…wha- *trys to bolt but gets caught by Xigbar*

Xigbar: nuh uh we can't have that now! *handcuffs together and holds the key up tauntingly*

Axel: UN cuff me now Xigbar! *reaches for key but they get yanked away*

Xigbar: *swallows key* HA! Now you have to come with me!

Axel: why the heck do I need to come with you! Now we're stuck like this *trys to pin Xigbar to the wall but roles get reversed and Axel is being pinned by Xigbar*

Xigbar: wow so forward but if you insist!

Axel: no…don't…stop *turns head away*

Xigbar: uh your breath stinks! What did you eat?

Axel: coffee and onion beagle! God you shouldn't be kissing me anyway!

Xigbar:…oohh…those beagles have been in there for like, 7 months…

Axel: and what am I supposed to do about it?

Xigbar: well…you should be feeling the effects of that beagle pretty soon…

Axel: wh- *gurgling nose* uh…this can't be *throws up all over floor*

Xigbar: eww…wait I have an idea! *warps into Marlys room* alright puke your guts out!

Axel: *continuously pukes his guts out all over Marluxias flowers and collapse's on floor* do you have a piece of gum?

Xigbar: yeah…if you wanna get it…

Axel: uh no…*trys to get up* a little help here…?

Xigbar: uh fine! *pulls him up* are you ready to go to candy mountain?

Axel: no! There is no such thing as candy mountain! *bashes against wall*

Xigbar: *twists so no one is hitting wall* chill ax, it's just one trip! Besides I need your fire!

Axel: I wouldnt do anything for you!…and where is that gum again?

Xigbar: back right pocket…

Axel: uuuuhhhh!*reaches but Xigbar twists so axel touches his butt*

Xigbar: oh axel, so forward!

Axel: *snarl* just give me the gum *grabs and opens* hey it's empty!

Xigbar: ha!

Axel: *throws at face* at least let me brush my teeth, the taste is killer!

Xigbar: fine *portals to bathroom* heeeeeyyyyy! Why is your bath room bigger than mine!

Axel: because im hotter and Xemnas likes me more!

Xigbar: well…Zexion's bathroom is bigger than everyone's…so what is that saying?

Axel: whoa whoa whoa that's not fare to say! Zexion does like all the paper work!

Xigbar: so…Zexion gets what he wants, because he does his work…weird.

Axel: that what I said! *commences brushing*

Xigbar: are these your boxers?

Axel: uhh yeah *blush*

Xigbar: why does it say caution on the butt?

Axel: cause it does*grabs underpants and throws* now hands off the merchandise!

Xigbar: okay okay! Are you done yet?

Axel: *spits and washes face* yeahhh…

Xigbar: then let's go to candy mountain!

Axel: no we are not! *alarm ringing*

Xigbar: oh time for my bi monthly shower! *portals to Xigbars room*

Axel: *trys to pull away"* no you cannot make me!

Xigbar: well how am I supposed to take one if you don't get in to! Now take off your clothes!

Axel: I have a better idea!

…20 minutes and 5 packs of laxatives later…..

Xigbar: there not working!

Axel: we'll try HARDER! *starts sweating* is it getting hotter in here? *takes off coat and realizes he is shirtless*

Xigbar: alright now the party's started! *nock at door*

Zexion: axel, hello anyone in there!

Axel: oh thank god Zexion save me!

Zexion: *opens door* why are you in here?

Axel: long story, can you just get us un cuffed?

Xigbar: yeah…I kinda swallowed the key…

Namine: well why don't you just pull the leaver? Its only magiceans hand cuffs!

Axel: son of a bitch!

Xigbar: how was I supposed to know….oh and tell Axel candy mountain is real!

Axel: and tell him it's not! *rubbing wrists after uncuffed*

Zexion: oh its real ive been there!

Namine: yeah it's right on Candy island!

Axel: oh shit no…I bet this man a shower together that he was wrong…*runs out the door*

Xigbar: *pushes everyone out* out out out I'm gunna blow! *slams bathroom door*

Zexion: so…care to explain?

Axel: I don't want to talk about it….WHY DID YOU HAVE TO LEAVE! He wouldn't have come on to me if you wouldn't have left!

Zexion: whoa don't be blaming me for your bad judgment!

Axel: yeah, well now I have to take a shower with the guy, im sorry if that doesn't sound appealing at the moment!

Zexion: I can make him forget, but it will cost you…

Axel: any-oh my god! My coats in there! How am I going to get it, and make it out alive?

Zexion: now that Is something I can't help you with, you're on your own. *leaves room with Namine*

Axel: fine! *trys sneaking into bathroom grabs coat but…*

Xigbar: oh hold on there pyro, im not dune with you! *grabs pant leg*

Axel: *oh oh no! *stumbles and hits door, falls to floor*

Xigbar: not the most graceful are we?

Axel: *growls*

Xigbar: now that that is all done, take your clothes off!

Axel: uuhhh….no.

Xigbar: a bet is a bet, and you lost! Take off your pants!

Axel: *grumble grumble* fine *takes off pants* but I am not taking off my boxers!

Xigbar: good enough for me! Now here *holds out steel wool*

Axel: what's this for?

Xigbar: well my back! We have to get all the grime off somehow!

Axel: *gagging noise*

Xigbar: we do not need a repeat of earlier today! Now you choose! Amonia or bleach, but not both, because that would be really bad! Haha!

Axel: you choose…your back!

Xigbar: bleach it is! Now get in the shower!

Axel: *grumble grumble*

Xigbar: now get scrubbing!

Axel: uhh…gross! Do you always have to shower with other people?

Xigbar: uuhh…yeah? How else am I supposed to get all the dirt and stuff of my back?

Axel: by showering more often!

Xigbar: ahahahahaha good one number 8! You are hilarious!

Axel: yeah funny! *scrubs a little lower on his back, looks down* I really wish you were wearing pants…

Xigbar: well how would I shower with pants?

Axel: like I am!

Xigbar: but were not cleaning you! No matter how much I want to…

Axel: no I'm good! *scrubs more* I'm not touching you anywhere else!

Xigbar: you big baby!

…30 minutes later…

Axel: I'm out! *jumps out of shower only to trip and fall*

Xigbar: now what made you think that was a good idea?

Axel: it was…supposed to get me away from you! *starts shivering*

Xigbar: oohhh you look cold! Let me help you with that! *huggs him*

Axel: get! Ooofffffffff! *starts squirming untill Xigbar lets go* uh! I can't believe you hugged me naked! By the way PUT ON CLOTHES!

Xigbar: fine fine! *puts on clothes*

Axel: you don't have a drier do you?

Xigbar: uh no sorry sweet cheeks! That's maluxias department. He has the closest drier.

Axel: how am I supposed to put on clothes! Hes not going to let me use it!

Xigbar: well you better get to convincing before I have to let you…borrow a pair…*pedo brows*

Axel: uh no thanks! *picks up coat and pants and heads to Marluxia* *nock nock nock*

Marluxia: hello? Oh it's you, don't you have something to set on fire?

Axel: heh, no. I need to use your drier…

Marluxia: oh this is rich! You needing my help! Well…no go somewere else…I think Vexen has one! But…he'll probably test on you or something….which im totally hopeing for!

Axel: *pins to wall* now listen here flower child! I have had a really bad day! Between being hand cuffed to Xigbar, getting food poisoning, being dragged around and having him complain about candy mountain, getting mentally raped and physically molested, not to mention sscrubbing that mans back in the shower! Let me use your fucking drier!

Marluxia: fine! Whatever, just clean up your mess!

Axel: whatever!*goes in door were drier is and put in boxers, is almost dry when…*

Xigbar: *portals to ceiling* hey can you put this in the…pppfffttt *click click click* this day is just to great!

Axel: worst day ever! *pulls on boxers, pants and coat* weres Roxas when you need him… *walks into hallway and alittle down the corridor finds Roxas, he glomps him*

Axel: Roxas ive had the most horrible day! Xigbar cuffed me to him, and I got food poisoning, and and and…

Roxas: now now, stop crying!

Axel: am not crying! *tear falls* now im crying!

Roxas: *huggs axel* its okay whats the worst that could have happened? Xigbar rapping you?

Axel: he made me take a shower with him… !

Roxas: shush!its okay! Xigbar is just a man whore! I learned that from Zexion! Right zexy!

Zexion: yes now please shut my door!

*Axel and Roxas walk into his room an shuts door*

Zexion: that is most deffinatly not what I ment! But what ever *continues reading his book*

Axel: yeah whine whine!…oh hey namine…why were you in Zexions bathroom?

Namine: well…I usually uses Xions but she was taking a shower so I asked Zexion if I could use his!

Zexion: yes that is right, why axel, what were you thinking?

Axel: I thought she was rummaging threw your medacine cabinets…

Roxas: some times I think you think the worst in people!

Axel: I could have said they were previously fucking in the bathroom!

Zexion: how dare you say that in front of my girlfriend!

Namine: you jerk!

Axel: so does that mean you guys havent fucked each others brains out?

Zexion: yes that is exactally what it means!

Roxas: axel you shouldn't be asking these questions!

Axel: so that means no head?

Zexion: *throws book* don't say such volger things! Now I lost my page! Good job!

Namine: im leaving im not taking any more insults from him!

Roxas: ill come with you…axels being a jerk…you know hes just trying to get to Zexion.

Namine: yeahhh…*leaves room*

Axel: so no sex, no oral, have you even gotten to second base!

Zexion: no! that's not why im dateing her! I like her-

Axel: for who she is, for her brain blah blah blah! So you havent seen her naked!

Zexion: for kiras sakes Axel, NO!

Axel: wow! Have you even touched her bra!

Zexion: oh my god axel you are an insensitive jerk!

Axel: have you even gotten eny toung?

Zexion: OH MY KINGDOM HEARTS SHUT UP!

Axel: jeeze, someonesz a little cranky cause his date wont sex him!

Zexion: out! Get out! *is pushed into the hallway, but axel grabs his coat and pulls him out to*

Zexion: great! I left my key inside!

Axel: you can always protal?

Zexion: yeah…oh look I thought this couldn't get any worse, but look whose here!

Xigbar: oh look its two of my favorite men! Hows it going?

Axel: uhh…uhh….ZEXION GOT NAMINE PREGNANT!

Xigbar: great job dude! *goes for high five*

Zexion: wha-what are you talking about you jerk! She is not pregnant! Weve never even had sex! *blushblushblush*

Xigbar: what! you've never had sex!

Axel: that's what I said!

Zexion: no we have not! We like each other for each other!

Axel: you know one day she is going to want kids…and that day is going to be soon.

Zexion: shes only 16!

Axel: Roxas is only 16 and im fucking his brains out!

Zexion: that is something that I didn't want to know…im leaving! *protals back into his room*

Xigbar: so…wanna go to candy mountain?

Axel: no!

Xigbar: what else do you have to do?

Axel: anything! *starts walking away*

Xigbar: you little girl! To scared to go to somewere new!

Axel: *turns abruptly and gets all in his face* no its because I don't want to hand out with a disgusting old decrepit person like you!

Xigbar: *pinns him to wall, because he finally hit a nerve* okay how about this if you don't go with me, I will handcoff you to my bed, strip you down, and fuck your brains out! Than I will do the same with Roxas, and there would be nothing you could do about it!

Axel: FINE! Ill go!

Xigbar: yes! Off to candy mountain *grabs his hand and starts running down the hallway were theres a protal at the end*

Axel: oh…dear…god! *jerked down the hallway*

Hey guys, if you had an idea for a story just message me, and if its interesting then we will write one, and credit you for the idea! Sounds good? Well make sure to message me! Darcy and I would appreciate it greatly!


	8. Valentines Day

Hey guys! It Kmpunk and roof dweller here! We would like people to review, so we know people like it! Also we are starting to run out of ideas, so if the people reading this would be kind enough to write a review and maybe slip in a idea? That would be great! We will credit you and tell you how much it rocks! So please review! .

Xemnas:*over speaker system* test…test…as you can tell I had this intercom system installed in the castle…it is much more effective than demyx's telegrams…as a reminder today is Valentines day and I expect something from all of you!…that's all…*click*

Zexion:…when was that thing installed?

Axel:…uhhh…yesterday…I think.

Roxas: ohhhh its valentines day! 3

Axel: oh…dear…god

Zexion: namine and I decided not to celebrate it today…that way we have our own special day…plus I felt it wasn't safe for her to be around today…

Xigbar: *warps behind Zexy: that's for sure! Sooo…let me be the first to claim you today! *grabs zexys hand*

Zexion: no…

Axel: better you then me my friend!

Roxas: I hope you got me something good! Cause I have the perfect present in mind! Oh-ill be back! I'm going shopping!

Axel: alr- *portals*

Xigbar: come on Zexy it's a day of love! *Moves closer*

Zexion: I said NO! I don't like you *jumps a bit* ah! don't touch my butt!

Xigbar: but I bought you these books as a gift!

Zexion: …well I suppose I could accept them…

Axel: ahahahahaha! You get fooled by the books every time! He's just going to strip you down and make you ach…and smell…aha! Poor poor you! I on the other hand have to find those fuzzy cuffs and chocolate surup…not to mention whip cream and strawberrys!

Larxene: heh. Axel what are they for?

Axel: heh not for you!

Larxene: uh! How come no one can realize what piece of hot stuff I am! *stalks away* ill show them!

Zexion: *takes books cautiously* I'm a bit nervous about what she just said…

Xigbar: don't worry the stripping you down doesn't come until later hot stuff…

Zexion: still not gonna happen…and Axel I don't want to know anything more about your "gift" for Roxas…ew.

Vexen: I have no idea why the superior makes us celebrate this idiotic holiday! I for one… *walking down hallway talking to himself*

Axel: I have no idea why this Nobody was brought back…

Zexion: I have no clue…get your hand off my face!

Xigbar: oh I've got somewhere to be see ya later babe! *warps*

Zexion: ew…

Marluxia: knock knock! Who's hiding in here? Oh hello Zexion! Why are you in here all alone?

Axel: hes not in here all alone stupid!

Maluxia: I am not stupid you butt wipe!

Zexion: and thus your attemps to ignore him are dashed because you couldn't ignore his childish behavior…

Marluxia: what ever…im not here to see him anyway…

Axel: well hurry up and leave flower power!

Marluxia: whatever! So…Zexion whatcha up to?

Zexion: trying to read…as per usual…

Marluxia: well I brought you something!

Zexion: wait Marluxia if its flowers then-

Marluxia: you guessed right! *pulls out roses* for you!

Zexion: *eyes get wide* oh no…*starts sneezing*

Axel: Marly you really are an idiot arent you! *pushes off wall* hes allergic mud for brains!

Zexion: *cough cough*

Marluxia: what? Oh no! *tosses flowers over shoulder and pulls Zexion into a hug* don't worry they are gone now! Your safe!

Zexion: *sneezing increases and starts to get hives* no…helping! ACHOO!

Axel: *hides laughing with coughs* Marly…you have pollen all over you! *peals him off Zexion* you make him literally want to puke! that's a job well done!

Zexion: *itchy itchy*achoo! Medicine! Please?

Marluxia oh no! here! it's a natural remedy!

Zexion: I can't have that!

Axel: I give up on this one! *leavesand comes back from seing Vexen* here…he said that you usually take this when Marluxia get to…close…um…Marluxia what are you doing?

Marluxia: uhhhhhhh…helping! *pinned sexy to wall*

Zexion: please help! My skin is burning!

Axe: * throws him to the floor* here! *pulls out a spoon and shoves mouthful of medicin into his mouth* seriously marly, one day your going to just kill him!

Marluxia: how dare you touch me! I am a man driven by emotion!

Zexion: *gasping for air* take your emotions to another room please!

Axel: yeah before I have to give him this! *pulls out epi pen* this was plan be…and I don't exactally know how to use it so…either lease, or I set you on fire! Your choice!

Zexion: ah! No needles!

Marluxia: fine but im doing this for you! *looks dramatically at Zexion* *storms out *

Zexion: 8still weezing* that was horrible…I hate Valentines day! *itch itch*

Axel: you and every one else! Its just a stupid holiday created so we waste our munny on pointless stuff!

Zexion: speaking of which, what are you getting the superior?

Axel: *smirk* well chocolate and a cuppy thing…but I was gunna give him porn as Xigbar!

Zexion: I think he would do that anyway…

Axel: that's why I choose that…I was also thinking about using vexen….I mean think about the look on his face!

Zexion: id really rather not…im going back to my room…what are you going to do?

Axel: follow you, make you miserable…same old same old.

Zexion: uhh!

Axel: im bored! tell me a story Zexy!

Zexion: im no- fine. Once upon a time someone asked me to tell them a story…in the end we were both disappointed…go figure.

Axel: oh Zexion that's not a very good story! Jerk! So Zexy, are you sure your not going to get Namine anything? You know how girls can be!

Zexion: what so you mean? we agrees that we would just celebrate it some other time…

Axel: riiight! One thing that you don't know, is that girls expect you to do stuff, even when you expect not to…its just how girls are!

Zexion: I…I don't get it…why would she say one thing and mean another? Are you messing with me? *finally outside his room* …what the heck is all this? *lots of gifts.*

Axel: proof! Looks who's name is on the presents! Sure some of them might be from Xigbar, but just look!

Zexion: none of these say namine! See we agreed!…wait…Roxas? This one says Roxas…

Axel: WHAT! *grabs box* it…does! *fuming* why would he give you a present?

Zexion: I have no idea…*looks at a different present* *scowls and shoves It to the side*…hand me the one from Roxas again…

Axel: okay *hands* so who's the one you just ruddily threw to the side?

Zexion: the chilly alchemist himself…every year he always try's to get on my good side…

Axel: huh…maybe he is trying to reconnect with his "son"

Zexion: He is not my father! Help me carry these few things in.

Axel: fine! *picks up junk* so what'd roxy getchya? *peaks in box*

Zexion: *smakes Axel* let me open it!

Axel: well…?

Zexion: its…it's the mp3 player I wanted! Its really expensive, and noise canceling headphones! YES!

Axel: …that's weird…*feeling all insecure* that's a nice thing…he did….maybe he figured you needed them…*leans on wall and mummbles* he hasn't done that for me….

Zexion: well I did tell him about this a while ago…maybe he's just being nice…

Axel: yeah…nice…um have you noticed him acting weird around me, when your around?

Zexion: well I tend not to pay attention to you two…im sure its nothing…uhh…Xigbar got me chocolates! There probably drugged!

Axel: yeah throw them out…*huff* well…maybe someone selse noticed….I don't know….

Zexion: I think your making a big deal out of nothing.

Axel: your wrong! It is a big deal because it involves Roxas! When ever im around him…I almost feel like…I have a heart.

Zexion: uh huh…ell maybe you should talk to him…

Axel:…right…yeah talking…will uh…uou come with me?

Zexion: sure I guess…I can open these later…

Axel: alright…after you. *opens portal and walks threw* hey Roxas…can I talk to you?

Roxas: uh…yeah what about?

Axel: umm…how do I pout this…well I may be over reacting…but I uuhhh…

Zexion: spit it out already!

Axel: do you have a crush on Zexion?

Roxas: ummm…*blush*

Axel: *head drops* oh I see…

Roxas: its not like I slept with him…its just a school boy crush! that's all!

Axel: sure…that's how it always starts…

Zexion: wait what?…what just happened? You…have…a…

Roxas: *blushblushblush* nothing! You heard nothing!

Axel: well I heard something…*walks threw portal*

Roxas: Axel wait! *runs into wall were portal was* oh this is just great!

Zexion:*shocked face* I don't get it…

Roxas: DON'T GET WHAT! That I just ruined the one good thing in my life over something so stupid! That I cant keep anything in working condition for very long! That *cry* everything *cry* sucks!1

Zexion: uh…um…don't cry…*has no idea what to do* *pats head* do you…want me…to help?

Roxas: *sniff* would you really? *sniff* *looks up adorably* I love him, I cant have him leave!

Zexion: uh…sure…um thanks for the gift…..you have a crush on me?….why?

Roxas: *blushblushblush* I…don't…know *smmiles like hes in trouble* your not…angry are you?

Zexion: well no….im just surprised…I guess…

Roxas: okay well…of to find Axel! *gets up and points in a random direction* I think he went this way! *starts walking*

Zexion:he most likely went somewhere were he can be alone…like his room…

Roxas: nah…Xigbar would pop up in there…..THE ROOF! Lets go! *portals*

Axel: who ever you are…go away *sitting down with his knees to his chest looking at the sky*

Zexion: Axel you cant just end it over something like this…

Axel: *turns* oh…its you…

Roxas: Axel listen to me! I like Zexion, but I love you!

Axel: yeah…I know…

Roxas: Axel…tell me…you love me.

Axel: Roxas, just because you have a crush doesn't mean im going to stop loving you…it just means im gunna be a little angry and wanna burn stuff…oh…and don't go to the lab or garden for a little while…

Zexion: Axel I understand that you are angry…but is it wrong for him to have a crush? I mean come on look at me! *trying to be comical*

Axel: yeah especially when its you! *makes a funny face* Roxas come ehre.

Roxas: y-yeS? *walks over and is practically glomped*

Axel: I over reacted.

Roxas: I let stupid stuff get in the way

Axel: you know valentines day has only, just begun!

Zexion: okay…im just gunna…leave now….*sigh*

Roxas: yeah its only just the beginning! And that's the reason we are going to wait!

Axel: *pouts adorably* come on! *kisses neck* you know you want to!

Roxas: y-yeah but I have a m-mission I-in…*pulls out phone* ten minuts. Im sorry Axel!

Axel: *lets go* fine…but when you get back so help me god if I don't find you in my room naked, you will be in so much trouble! *wicked grin*

Roxas: yeah yeah yeah!

Zexion: bye Roxas…*waits untill Roxas leaves*…you gunna be okay?

Axel: *looks up sadly* I have to be right? I mean, its not like an affair or anything. *looks at the moon*

Zexion: yeah I suppose…

Marluxia: ohhhhhh Zexionnnn! are you up here?

Zexion: CRAP!

Axel: *hides Zexion behind his back* heyyyyy marly…*opens a portal behind him and starts pushing Zexion backwords* but I have to go so…*bolts twords portal*

Marluxia: well that was weird…

Zexion: that was close…thanks…AW CRAP! Why can't you control your portals!

Xigbar: I quite enjoy that fault of his!

Axel: damn-it! Heyyyyy Xigbar, whats shacken?

Xigbar: *wraps arms around Zexion* apparently Zexion is! Did you get those chocolates I sent you?

Zexion: I threw them out!

Axel: uuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhh….im just gunna go find that….chocolate…

Zexion:no nonunion DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE WITH HIM!…uh…hi Xigbar…

Xigbar: hey sweetie pie! *nuzzels*

Zexion: someone help me!

Axel: *watching from a distance* ill wait till Xigbar make a move twords undress- awe! I cant enjoy any of his pain! XIGBAR! Drop the coat!

Xigbar: why?

Zexion: *pinned to wall in just his skinny jeans an a tank top* oh now you come back!

Xigbar: shush my pet!

Zexion: just get the hell off of him and go find another pet! Oh no…get that collar away from me!

Zexion: opens portal* run axel run! *goes threw portak* *heavy breathing*

Axel: that was *clink* *gasping on the floor* *touches neck* I have a collar on…and a chain that leads to…AHHHHHH!

Xigbar: you weren't fast enuph!

Zexion: oh my god! Use your powers or something!

Axel: *flame* uhh…is this thing fire resistant! You JERK! GET IT OFF OF ME!

Zexion: *kick Xigbar in the stomach*…what did I just do?

Xigbar: *cough cough* Zexy how could you?… oh I cant stay mad at you! Come here! *still holding leash*

Axel: *trys to run but is obviously yanked back* *coughs violently* XIGBAR! So help me kingdom hearts I will…lite your little…..pen…on fire and you will cry! And…yeah!

Zexion: oh real threatening! *summons Lexicon*

Xigbar: aw you don't need that! Me and you and Axel could have lots of fun! *shoots lexicon out of his hand*

Zexion: I can belive im going to do this but… *takes a deep breath*

Axel: *gets off floor and summons chakrums* the closer I get the more deadly I am! So please let go or suffer the consequinces!

Xigbar: im not scared of you axel!

Zexion:…im gunna regret this….VEXEN HELP ME!

Xigbar: oh …low blow…

Vexen: what is it number 6! *runs awkwardly into room* number 2 qre you bugging these children?

Axel: im not a children!

Vexen: thank you number 8. Anyway if you don't leave the 17 year old alone then I will be forced to make you suffer, and you wouldn't want that would you?

Xigbar: you always ruin my fun man! *lets go of Zexion*

Zexion: *runs behind Vexen* axel just swallow your pride for a second will yeah!

Axel: ahh…eh…FINE! *starts walking but the leash is still held*

Xigbar: you only said to stop bugging the 17 year old, you said nothing about 20 over here!

Vexen: I suggest you let him go, even though I dont care for him much.

Axel: YEAH! HEY!

Xigbar: and what if I don't?

Zexion: just let him go!

Vexen: I can make awful things happen number 2! Would you like me to name a few? Okay!

1. I can cut various members of your body OFF!

2. I can turn you into a fly and let you loose in Marluxia garden with the venues fly traps!

3.I can make you number 1 million! (anyone get the Demyx time reference?)

4. I can make you feeble and decrepit! Need I continue?

Axel: just let go man!

Xigbar: fine! I'll just find someone else!…*starts walking away* hey baby cakes where are you?

Larxene: Shut up Xigbar!

Zexion: thank goodness he's gone…crap he stole my coat…how long will it take to get a new one?

Vexen: one to two weeks if you lucky…anyway im in the middle of a very important experiment so I must be going *portals away*

Axel: heh…I get to keep the collar! *takes off and examines* it is nicely made!

Zexion: you are sick…god now im cold…

Axel: yeah know…what exactally is your relationship with vexen…I mean seriously he saved you from Xigbar and you didn't even say thanks. What gives?

Zexion: we are what he calls "a family"…he isn't my father…but…we just don't say things like thank you…

Axel: why?

Zexion: He…well…I guess…I don't know we just never have…when I was younger…he told me emotions were a burden…the ledd you show the betterr…I hate him for that.

Axel:…right…so did you ever talk to him about it?

Zexion: no…we arent a real family you know…why would he want to hear my problems…

Axel: well you grew up with the dude! Im pretty sure there are some feeling in there somewhere!

Zexion: I find that hard to believe…but what makes you say that?

Axel: I dun know…I guess its my little knowledge of how familys work…or maybe it's the glint in his eyes as he walked away. Now don't get me wrong…I have no idea what was there.

Zexion: well…we…we could find out…you wanna come with me?

Axel: you came with me…so ill fallow. *opens portal* after you!

Zexion: im not so sure I want to use your portal…*opens his own* come on!

Axel: whatevs…*looks threw his portal and sees Xigbar looking at something* oh how right you are!

*put side Vexens lab*

Zexion: um…you knock…no I can…no you do it…

Axel: *knocks Rapidly* VEXY! ZEXION WANTS TO TALK TO YOU!

Vexen: why are you disturbing my concentration number 8! *opens door.* oh hello number 6. Come in come in.

Zexion: uh sure! *waves Axel to fallow*…I uh…need to talk to you…

Vexen: yes I see…about what my boy?

Axel: *leaning in corner looking at something gross…goes to touch it*

Vexen: please refrain from all contact with my experiments!

Zexion: well you see…I uh…I don't really know how to say what I want to say…axel can you help me?

Axel: he wants to know about sex. He wants to get it on with Namine.

Vexen: well Zexion…

Zexion: NO! that's NOT what im here for! Axel you jerk im going to trap you in my Lexicon and never ever let you out!

Axel: come on I just had to! You set yourself up for that one! Anyway he wants to know if there are any feelings of family-ness between you guys.

Vexen: well…yes what else would you expect from a family? Of course before when we still had our hearts, ienzo. I thought emotions were a burden, but now that I don't have a heart I feel empty without them. When you were young you always listend to what I had to say, but after you lost your heart you got agitated and didn't want to listen anymore. You would have heard a lot of different things if you had listened.

Zexion: but…I don't…you really think of me as family?

Vexen: number 6 you shouldn't be surprised, ive told you one hundred times that family's have to stick together! Not to mention to call if you were ever in trouble. Shesh. Zexion you should really listen when I talk to you!

Axel: heh Zexion's getting scolded.

Vexen: and as for you pyro I have witnessed you being unruly twords my son and if I ever catch you doing so again I WILL do awful things to you! Commit it to memory!

Axel: *gulp*

Zexion: hahaha *smiles* I think I could actually enjoy this!

Axel: I don't think I will…

Vexen: now off with you both I have important experiments to attend to! Shew shew! *shews them out of lab*

Zexion: well…that was a success! *still smiling*

Axel: Zexy you got something on your face! Oh its just drool. SNAP out of it man!

Zexion: oh sorry…I guess im just pleasantly surprised!

Axel: yeah yeah yeah! What ever!

Zexion: what are you jealous? *mockingly*

Axel: N-no…im not jealous because you have a…family…and I don't get jealous…*blushes* of anything!

Zexion: you have Roxas! that's your family!

Axel: and you have namine! Family or not, it doesn't matter, because that's who I am.

Zexion:well at least your modest *sarcasm* come on I have to find something to keep me warm…I wish I had my coat…

Axel: you could always borrow someone's?

Zexion: not a chance…the onlu one that would fit would be Xions and im not gunna go up to her and say "hey can I borrow your coat?" …that would be weird/

Saix: number 6 you are out of uniform.

Zexion: I realize that thank you.

Axel: *smirksmirksmirk* SAIX! Xigbar STOLE Zexions coat! needless to say he was trying to rape him, and he said superior Xemnas was next on his list! If you don't hurry, then hes gunna sex Xemnas!

Saix: *bolts to superiors room*

Axel: Zexion you'll have your coat back by the end of the day.

Zexion: what the heck? How did you do that! I can never get ride of him that fast!

Axel: well, when you prank people the way I do, your bound to get caught, and a few times I have, and I use Xigbar as an escape rout. don't thank me! Its just a talent! *full of himself*

Zexion: no ones thanking you!…..uh…im not sure if I want that coat back after Xigbar had it…

Axel: that's what dry cleaning is for!

Zexion: eh I suppose you right…

Demyx: hiiiiiiiiiiii!

Zexion: ugh hello Demyx…

Axel:hey Demyx! Whats going on?

Demyx: well I have gifts for both of you!

Zexion: I have one for you too!

Axel: yeah same here! *pulls out a gift bag full of suckers, pocky and sower patch kids* I know how much you like candy! *whispers loudly* but don't let Zexion see them! *winks*

Zexion:…I just saw them!

Demyx: yayayayayayayay! Here you go guys! *hands Axel a set of guages* *hands Zexion fancy tea*

Zexion: wow…this is really nice of you…oh here! *hands Demys sheet music for all his favorite songs*

Demyx: thanks guys! *glomps them both* her where is your coat?

Axel: Xiggy took it…and thanks demyx! I needed the next size! *huggs and then walks to random mirror in castle and starts putting in guages* don't stop when you here the pop! *pushes in both after a moment or two* so how was your day demyx?

Demyx: good so fare! Except I found out I have MAIDs! But is all good because Xigbar gave me this dress! *pulls out extremely short maid costume*

Zexion: um…Demyx I think you are a bit confused…

Axel: pfffffft! Demyx I think you mean AIDS! And what all did Xigbar do…to you?

Demyx: well he said that if my hand was bigger than my face then I had MAIDs! And it was and for some reason I hit myself…he told me that when you have MAIDs, and if you don't were a dress, then you die! So he gave me this costume! *shacks costume*

Zexion: oh dear…Demyx you don't have "maids"

Axel: ahahahahahahaha! Demyx you don't haver MAIDs! Xigbar's just trying to get you in a dress!

Demyx: are you sure? My hand was bigger then my face!…

Zexion: turst me you don't have MAIDs…now go to your room and lock the door, and turn on the anti warping switch…

Axel: just fallow procedure pie and we should be good to go, and make sure you don't run into Xigbar on your way there!

Demyx: okay bye guys!

Zexion: bye Demyx…so what time is the big gathering that we have every year?

Axel: uhh…6?

Zexion: well its almost 6 now! We have yo hurry! *warps to ballroom*

Axel: are we supposed to be in formal wear?

Zexion: no we are supposed to be in our uniforms…CRAP!

Ahahahahahahaha! FAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILLL!

Zexion: shhh! Maybe no one will notice…*shifty eyes*

Vexen: why are you still not in uniform?

Axel: not likely!

Zexion: I told you Xigbar took it! What do I do? The superior is going to have a fit!

Vexen: well get it back!

Axel: aha! Basically he's saying to sneak into his room and retrieve it! Brilliant why didn't I think of that?

Vexen: because I am the genius and your just a delinquent.

Zexion: but…but…eewwwwww!

Vexen: so what will 1 say when hr sees you in…tight jeans and a tank top…is that a rainbow belt?

Axel: pppffftttt!

Zexion: don't mock me! *grabs axels wrist* your coming with me!

Axel: FINE!

Vexen: make haste! You have five minutes!

Axel: oh we will! Zexy make a portal!

Zexion: *makes portal* oh my god it reeks in here!

Axel: plugg your nose and start looking! *picks up random things* eww! These boxers are stick stiff!

Zexion: what the heck? These are pictures of me sleeping!

Axel: uhh…oh I'm so burning these! He doesn't need pictures of me changing!

Zexion: hey…I think I found it!

Axel: Good now lets go!

Zexion: got it! Lets go!

Axel: alright! *portals* ohm shit why does this always happen to me!

Zexion: you are an idiot!

Xigbar: hehe got you! *grabs Zexion by the coat*

Zexion: aaahhh! *slips out of coat and runs*

Axel: oh…heyyy! *quickly grabs coat and makes a portal to ball room with Xigbar still attached* let GO XIGBAR!

Zexion: *warps right in front of the superior* uhhh…

Xigbar: you let go!

Vexen: give back this boys coat this instant number 2!

Axel: heh you don't have very good balance do you?

Xemnas: what on earth are you wearing boy?…

Zexion: its just what I wear under my coat sir…but Xigbar stole it…

Xigbar: tattletale…

Vexen: yes now hand it over! *is handed coat* alright Zexion arms? *holds out arms and coat is put on*

Axel: aaawwwwww Zexy Wexy do you need help with the Zipper?

Zexion: shut up Axel!

Xemnas: Xigbar what have I told you about this?

Xigbar: that I shouldn't, but you never said I cant!

Zexion: I really hate you.

Vexen: well if im not mistaken I told you to leave him alone! That also means give back his things!

Axel: yeah! You tell em Vexy!

Vexen: shut up Axel!

Xemnas: ugh you all are getting on my nerves…Xigbar leave him alone!

Zexion: thank you! Oh…and here's your gift sir!

Xemnas: aw…number one nobody! Good job boy!

Axel: thanks for everything! *overly cheery* *hands him big box of Chocolate and tea cup*

Vexen: *gives gift* Superior Xemnas, here are pills I have specifically designed and tested. One pill will assure no head aches for a minimum of three days.

Xemnas: ha wonderful! Yes this pleases me greatly! *several presents later*

Xemnas: and from Xigbar…porn?

Axel: ;))))))))))))) Xigbar how could you! This is outrageous! *mockingly appalled*

Xemnas: Xigbar to your corner now!

Xigbar: but!

Xemnas: NOW!

Xigbar: *mummblemummblemummble*

Axel:*pounds fist with Roxas behind his back* that Xigbar, he is such a prostitute!

Zexion: *snicker* he should really control himself…

Xemnas: alright, you may exchange gifts among yourself…I don't care what you get *leaves*

Axel: *turns to Roxas* Roxas, I got you a few things, but most of them will have to be given, not here…but I did get you this! *gives him a rainbow studded belt*

Roxas: YAY! *unzips coat and pulls of raggedy old belt and puts on new one* I love it! Oh and this is for you! *hands him beautifully wrapped box*

Axel: *looks at it in his hands* you really didn't have to get me anything, because you have already given me so much…*says as opening the box* ! This is the coolest star studded bracelet ever! *looks again in box* Roxas…is this a…nobody locket?

Roxas: *blush blush* y-yeah.

Axel: opens it to find a picture of him and Roxas on the clock tower with ice cream* *eyes get all glassy* I will not cry! Roxy, want to help me put it on?

Roxas: yeah but your going to have to kneel down, I cant reach…

Axel: oh…I could do more while im down here…*smirk smirk smirk*

Zexion: wow…those two are very lovey dovey…

Larxene: *clears throat* here…*shoves box into Zexion's hands*

Zexion: oof…thank you…*looks up and she is gone* *opens to hind a pokemon game* *blushes* how did she know about my secret obsession… *looks to side and sees a line of people waiting to give him gifts* really? *looks at Vexen*

Vexen: you are a very loveable person Zexion. Here you are. I created this serum, it will get the sent of Xigbar off of your things…heaven knows he wont listen to me about anything…

Axel: *pust his arm around Roxas* yeah…mhm…

Larxene: here! *puts present in both there hands and leaves*

Axel: *opens* Black Veil Brides CD! Awesome! I didn't even know it came out yet! Howed she know…

Roxas: Neon blue laces! It matches the color in the belt! *giggles*

Zexion: thanks Vexen!

Marluxia: here! I got this for you! *hands him a medical mask* this way I can hug you!

Zexion: *looks nervously from mask to marly*…okay but…just one hug…only one! *puts on mask*

Marluxia: *glomps him in a really tight hug*

Axel: that man will never give up will he?

Roxas: whoa Marly's a DUDE! I didn't know!

Axel: ahaha! WOW!

Vexen: as for the both of you, Axel: a flame retardant Jacket and for Roxas a flame retardant pair of pants. God knows you'll need them hanging around with this one! *points to axel*

Axel and Roxas: thanks Vexen!

Zexion: *after about ten presents* okay…Vexen I got you this…*hands him a set of brand new test tubes* I thought you would like them…

Vexen: of course I would! It seems the old ones keep breaking! Thank you my boy I shall put them in my lab immediately so maybe fire for brains over there will not "accidentally" break them!

Axel: it was an accident those 5 times!

Vexen: stay out of my lab!

Axel: IM SORRY

Zexion: sure you are! Oh Roxas, I got you this *gives him a key blade cozy* Axel this is for you *hand him a large can of top of the line hair spray*

Axel: yes hair glu! EXCELLENT!

Roxas: hee hee now my key blade can be cozy!

Axel: here I know how much you read! *gives him how to connect with your somebody part 2.

Zexion: awesome! I didn't know this was out yet! *feels hands on his shoulders* …please tell me that isn't Xigbar…

Axel: then I cant tell you…

Roxas: Xigbar what do you want?

Xigbar: this one! *twisting a lock of Zexion's hair*

Zexion: why do you have to be so creepy! Get off me!

Axel: get the fuck off of him! *pushes him of and on his butt*

Roxas: be careful axel!

Axel: yeah yeah! Listen here jerk wad, *gets inches away from face* we don't like you,we don't want you touching us, or taking pictures or anything of the sort! Got it Memorized?

Xigbar: that isn't going to stop me sweet cheeks! *kisses full on mouth and warps away*

Zexion: *blushing and mouth open with shock*

Axel: JERK! *wipes mouth of vigorously with sleeve*

Roxas: you know once he finds out you were behind the incident…

Axel: yeah yeah he'll rape me till I'm blue in the face, but it's a chance I'm willing to take!

Zexion: he's really scary…I'm sleeping with a knife from now on…

Vexen; oh Zexion I almost forgot. I've been testing this Xigbar repellent…would you spray it in the perimeter of your room and record your findings?

Axel: can…can I have some to…

Vexen: yes…but be SURE to write down everything you notice about it!

Zexion: sure…oh by the way….that other experiment…you know the one for my height?…all it did was turn my hands purple…

Vexen: oh well then there's nothing to be done about that…

Axel: you went to him about your…height?

Zexion: NO! he came to me! It was just a random experiment right Vexen?

Vexen: uhh…sure good by number 6...8...13.…

Axel: ahuh I don't believe you!

Roxas: hee hee

Zexion: you guys are horrible…

Namine: hello is anyone home?

Zexion: Namine! *runs and hugs her* I had a horrible day!

Axel: Cry about it! Who's had a horrible day! You found you a family! I almost broke up with Roxas!

Roxas: now now there hugging! Let them be! *kisses* besides I'm still here arnt I?

Axel: yeah I guess you are! *smirk and kiss* you taste so good!

Namine: wait what happened?

Zexion: Xigbar was all over me all day! He stole my coat, then embarrassed me in front of everyone…Marluxia caused me to have a allergic reaction…but I did reconnect with my adoptive father…

Axel: yeah yeah you have a family blah blah!

Roxas: SSSSSHHHHH! He is telling Namine about his day!

Namine: aww…you poor thing…

Zexion: and now I want to punch Axel in the face!

Axel: id like to see you try! I helped you to day so shut it!

Roxas: will YOU just shut it!

Axel: nah…its not in my nature…

Zexion: hey I helped you too! Oh Roxas, never ever let Axel make portals!

Roxas: uh, yeah trust me I know *blushes* I didn't want to see Larxene that way…

Axel: it was an accident!

Roxas: I know I know…so how was your day nami?

Namine: it was really nice! I went to the spa…hung out with kairi, oh and I know we agrees but I couldn't help myself I got us both something!

Zexion: what is it?

Namine: well you see…kairi took me to this really nice Lolita and dandy shop soooo…

Axel: what did I tell you Zexion?

Roxas: she said both, not just him!

Axel: oh I bet its lingerie

Namine: no its not! I bought myself this cute loli dress and I got you this awesome dandy outfit to match!

Zexion: namine that's really expensive!

Namine: yeah but its okay! I can afford it!

Axel: you can afford it with who's money?

Roxas: *hits Axel* your being a jerk!

Namine: my own! Thank you very much!

Zexion: what up with you tonight!

Axel:…well…I just want to…go back to my room…with Roxas…*smirk smirk smirk*

Roxas: *blushblushblush*

Zexion: well go ahead no one is stopping you!

Namine: yeah *smiles and winks* happy Valentines day!

Axel: *throws Roxas over his shoulder*

Roxas: *waves as he summons a portal* Happy Valentines day guys!

Hwy I hope you like this chapter! Please comment and share your ideas! Were running low! Lawls!


	9. even if you dont have a heart

…You don't actually have to have a heart, to remember what it feels like…

Zexion: axel get your feet off the table! We have to eat there!

Axel: why don't ya make me emo boy!

Zexion: *pulls a knife out of a drawer* what was that? You need help removing them? Id be more than happy to assist you!

Axel: *puts feet on floor* *mummbles* I bet that's the knife he cuts himself with! Jerk!

Zexion: hey! I heard that! I do not cut myself!

Axel: Jeez Zexion! Your in worse a mood then the time I put a knife in your Lexicon! What GIVES!

Zexion: nothing's wrong…my books weren't taken from me at all!

Axel: who would want to take that library you call a safe haven?

Zexion: Vexen! I'm grounded!

Axel: AHAHAHAHAHA! O MY GOD ARE YOU SERIOUS! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!

Zexion: don't laugh it isn't funny!…he caught me reading his lab…I'm not allowed to do anything…

Axel: well you should be more careful! Oh…and what were you taking? Little blue pills? XP

Zexion: NO! I was just taking what I thought coulf be useful…like stuff to hurt Xigbar…this sucks…I cant even see Namine…

Axel: well…you're a sneaky little kid, why not sneak over there. Or sneak her, here.

Zexion: are you kidding! He would notice…he's probably watching right now…I can't do anything thanks to him!

Axel: really? Then hos did I get here?

Zexion: since I don't enjoy you he doesn't care…* looks at doorway* right vexen? *angrily*

Vexen: oh how right you are my boy! You really shouldn't be stealing my things anyway! you'll grow up to be a delinqent boy…like axel…

Axel: uncalled for old man!

Vexen: at least I don't flare up when angry! Little boy!

Axel: im not a little boy! *flaming*

Vexen: I rest my case! *walks away*

Zexion: this is soooooooooo boring! I'm not gonna be a delinquent! I wont do it again! I promise!…uhg he's not listening…

Xigbar: so little Zexy cant leave the castle huh?

Axel: ooohhh here we go! Xigbar get a life! Im surprised Vexen let you threw…he knows what you do…

Zexion: heh its not gonna happen though…watch…Xigbar try to touch me…

Xigbar: OKAY! *goes to touch but hand starts burning* owowowowowow! What the heck was that!

Zexy: Xigbar repelant…it wouldn't have upset me but the fact that it was a shot made me angry…

Axel: eheh. Go Zexion! Can I get some of thet…and soon. *Xigbar looks at him with pedoness*

Zexion: no. its still in the testing stages…in fact that's another part of my punishment…im his test subject. *loud beeping comes from Zexions wrist* this *points to wrist* is what he is using to let me know he needs me…

Axel: well im coming to…I will not stay alone in a room with Xigbar…

Zexion: what ever…*starts walking*

Xigbar: yeah what ever!…hey Larxene!

Larxene: SHUT UP!

*outside Vexen's lab*

Zexion: I don't want to go in…

Axel: you have to! *pushes*

Vexen: good you're here! And you brought Axel!alright. Drink this. I promise it will not kill you!

Axel: heh lame!

Vexen: and since you're here to im going to inject this!

Axel: over my dead *injected* ow! JERK!

Zexion: *drinks liquid* gross! It tastes like dishwater!…aaahhhh my ears are burning! *puts hand on ears* make it stop! Make it stop!

Vexen: oh dear it appears there is burning in the eardrum…*writes on paper*

Axel: am I supposed to…you know, not see?

Vexen: ohhhh…no…that not supposed to happen…uh…here Zexion drink this…it should cancel out the burning…and axel I don't know what to say…

Axel: fix it now!

Vexen: alright you will feel a slight pinch…

Axel: uuuhhhh…did you just stab me in the gut?

Zexion: *quickly drinks it* owowowow…that was awful! What was it supposed to do? *head starts itching* wait a minut…what the heck am I feeling poking throught my scalp? *touches strange growth*…these…these are…CAT EARS!

Vexen: oh yes I forgot to mention that…and axel I gave you that because I just ont like you.

*axel doupled over in pain* axel: the feeling is mutual!

Vexen: a new word? Wered you learn it?

Axel: your face! *goes to punch him*

Vexen: moves slightly* nuh uh ah!

*injects him with something else* this should be interesting!

Zexion: ah too loud! *ears twitch* I hate this! Vexen please stop tourchering Axel! Ha yells to loud *is handed another liquid* …please tell me this wont give em a tail…

Vexen: no…it wont…*grin* you'll see what I does!

Axel: oooohhhh…im…so cold! It feels like ice is coursing threw my veins! Make it stop! Please make it stoppp!

Zexion: hey! This one actually tastes good!…like…strawberries…that worries me…

Vexen: you'll see Zexion! you'll see!

Axel: can you fix me now!

Vexen: make me!

Axel: I will! *trys ti light flame but cant…it defused his powers* what the hell!

Vexen: try lighting my lab on fire now!

Zexion: oh my stomach really hurts…and im getting really warm…and sleepy…*takes off coat because he is sweating* ha-hand me a bucket please! *hets bucket and starts puking*

Vexen: oh…I gave him the wrong one…it was supposed to give him the earge to poke himself with needles…

Axel: VEXEN I SWEAR TO GOD

Vexen: yeah yeah yeah! Calm down flurry boy!this shot…wrll im going to need you to drop your pants…hold on.

*calls Xigbar in* Xigbar, give axel this shot…I don't want to get near that end of him!

Axel: no your not! *is pushed in position to receave shot* no! you old man!

Vexen: here Zexion, it will cancel all affects. I'm sorry for giving you the wrong one…

Zexion: *blerg* is there supposed to be blood in my vomit? *looks pale* *takes the other thing* can I lie down please? My mouth is bleeding…

Vexen: go ahead. There's a bed right there…here let me get you a pillow…

Axel: ow ow ow! Xigbar be gentle back there!

Xigbar: whys…there a hand print on your butt?

Axel: *blushblushblush* no…no reason…now leave! *pulls pants ip and pushes him out door* *collapses in front off door* what an awful day!

Zexion: is this over yet? I didn't think I did anything that bad…why do you have a potion that does that anyway! *sounds pathetic*

Vexen: well…along time ago…Xigbar was more of a…rapist then he is now…back when we were somebodys…anyway…I would slip that in his tea when he was…making me extremely uncomfortable…

Axel: you mean he tried to rape you! Gross!

Zexion: uh I don't want to think about that!…my life is horrible…*starts quietly crying*…and my mouth is still bleeding! *pounds fist on bed*

Vexen: Zexion…open you mouth… *childishly shakes his head no* I need to take a look. Unless you want to continuously tast blood…*opens mouth* *pocking around in mouth* Zexion…you just need to rinse you mouth…the bleeding has stoped.

Axel: *dozing off in corner* were's…Roxas…when…you wanna…

Vexen:* throws pen at Axel* stay awake idiot!

Axel: screw you!

Vexen: anyway…Zexion, you have been acting rather childishly lately…why?

Zexion: I…I don't know…*grabs a glass of what he thought was water* ppppfffftttt! that's not water! Why do you have a glass of vodka in here!…im not childish…im not…

Vexen: I told Luxord to put it in the Fridge…and I think I know why…my theory is that you were robbed of your childhood, and your subconscious is telling you that, since you reconnected with your adoptive father, that you can live those moments now.

Axel: can…I have that vodka for my headache?

Vexen:…why not *hands him glass* happy?

Axel: yeahhhh

Zexion: well…whatt do you want me to do! Im not an adult! Im not a kid! How am I supposed to act! I have a great amount of intelligence, but somehow I cant take care of myself! It doesn't make sense!

Vexen: you are still but a child Zexion. But you never used to act childish. You have always had an air of more knowledge then age.

Axel: what he's trying to say is stop acting like a baby!

Vexen: axel so help me god I will…

Zexion: I just…want some sense of security…I wannt to know…that at least one thing in my life isn't going to change on me…again.

Vexen: well…everything changes…but as long as Axel doesn't kill me then im not going anywhere.

Axel: dontchyeah worry your pretty little emo head im not killen your daddy!

Zexion: *sniffle* can you guys just….continue testing on axel…I just need some time to rest…I need time to think….*brings knees to chest*

Vexen: alright *pats shoulder* hhhmmmm….I can always bring Xigbar back in here… I have plenty of tests I can do on Axel with his help…oh XIGBAR!

Xigbar: sup? You need more help? *wiked grin*…hey what wrong with that one? *points to Zexion*

Vexen: oh…he is tired and thinking…do not disturb him number 2! Anyway I wanted to do a test…and it involves Axel and skin sensitivity but I don't want to touch that one…in all those places…so basically you take this needle and poke him…just about everywere…oh and did I mention his nudity…yeah…

Axel: what did you say about my sexyness?

Xigbar: oh I would be more then happy to help! Now axel…get nekkid!

Axel:ehhh…why not *takes of clothes* now what piggy? Are you going to…you know! You…feel so good there. *rubbs xiggys chest*

…note from auther…we do agree, that this is gross…but…you'll see.

Xigbar: nope! Im just gonna…poke around! *evil smile as he holds up needle* now bend over!

Axel: *eyes widen* are…are you sure your not going to stick…something else there? *bends over as commanded*

Xigbar: well only if you behave badly! *several painful minutes later* hmm…that should be enough…now bend over again!

Axel: *whimpers* your not going to stick me again, are you?

Xigbar: well…not with a needle *gringringrin*

Axel: *eyes gleam*okay! *bends over excitedly, braces hands on counter* alright! Go for it!

Xigbar: its not as fun when there's no chase…jerk…*leaves*

Axel: what! I went threw all that and I don't even get mind blowing sex! *pulls on pants* well now im angry! *catches up with Xigbar and slugs him in the shoulder, repeats what he just said*

Xigbar: ow! Fine! Lets go to your room… *portals to axels room*

…..in vexens lab….

Zexion: *sigh*

Vexen: what is it number 6? *sits down next to him*

Zexion: well…I guess…I just don't remember how it was to have a family…the only memory I have of my real family…isn't a good one….

Vexen: well…since you cant remember your old family…why not just make new memories?

Zexion: because of that one memory that I have…I'm not sure I want anymore…the last memory I have of my parents…is of them being murdered.

Vexen: well…if you really think about it. This organization is like your family. Of course im the father…Marluxia is the gay stalker, Xigbar's the neighborhood pedophile. Axel is the cousin you didn't want and Roxas and xion are the cute grandchildren…needless to say Xemnas is grandfather times 10! *joking to make him feel better*

Zexion: *small laugh* I looked like my mom…but it…it isn't easy accepting these people as my family…

Vexen: I know its not easy…trust me I know! But there who you have. And some of them actually care. Like Demyx. Sure hes not smart!, but if he had a heart, he would have the biggest one. And Marluxia…but he lets everything escalate 10 times past normal…and namine…she loves you so much! If you can look past there faults. Im sure you will be able to accept them. I did.

Zexion: it is possible…but …I don't think I want Xigbar as family *smile*….wait a second that pedo took my coat again!

Xemnas: *over intercom* number 6 please report to my office…

Zexion: CRAP! Are you kidding? Please don't make me go alone! He will kill if im out of uniform!

Vexen: sure thing…here put this lab coat on. He wont mind so much if you wereing it. Now lets go. *portals* superior

Xemnas: I believe I only asked for number 6...out of uniform again?

Zexion: I was helping number 4 with an experiment sir.

Xemnas:…I thought it was because you were grounded…

Zexion: well…there's that to…*twitch*

Vexen: this experiment could have some after affects… like dizziness and nausea. So I had to accompany him so he didn't collapse in the middle of your floor sir.

Xemnas: ahh I see very well then…I had a mission for you tomorrow, but seeing as you are grounded…I need to assign it to a different member and because I really don't feel like picking someone else I'm just gunna have you choose for me

Zexion: may I ask what the mission was sir?

Xemnas: yes. It was to candy mountain…to form an alliance with the candy cane people.

Zexion: may I suggest sending number 2 sir?

Xemnas: hhmmm…yes good choice boy…you may leave now…

Vexen: as you wish, superior. *portals back to lab* alright Zexion, what is your plan on getting your coat back?

Zexion: I'm not quite sure yet…but *scratches head and blushes* oh no…I still have cat ears! the superior saw me…with cat ears!

Vexen: ohm…yeah I guess he did…well…oopse…here is the serum to make them go away, but im not sure I want to give it to you, you looks ssssoooooo adorable, think namine should see this!

Zexion: I have a reputation here! Oh god…today has not been a good day…how much longer am I grounded for…

Vexen: well that depends if you do this last thing for me…

Zexion: what…and can I please have the serum? Why does everyone think I'm cute? *ears twitch*

Vexen: *suppresses an AWWW! Sound* well I actually need you to gather three people…one is Demyx, who has orders a test for maids and second is Namine, who wanted to talk to me about something medically, and the third is axel, because I have one last experiment to do on him.

Zexion: what's wrong with Namine? *genuine concern*…wait….MAIDs?

Vexen: yes apparently Demyx thinks he has MAIDs. And nothing is wrong with Namine, she just wanted to talk to me about "stuff".

Zexion:…like? I'm worried now…*pleasing eyes*

Vexen: well if you must know its about periods and the tampon vs. pad debate that every young girl has. I don't know WHY she has come to me and not Larxene…well….scratch that Larxene is frightening…anyway…

Zexion: namine…st-started her period…so…okay…*a bit embarrassed*…um…about my coat…

Vexen: yes Zexion. No need to get embarrassed. Its natural in every girls life. And about your coat. I've been thinking that a machine that I've built needs tested…you walk in, it scans you, and whalla a tailored coat! wanna try it?

Zexion: well…I suppose I have no choice…fire it up.

Vexen: alright now…walk in ther, yes good. And stand still…alright. Oh sorry the light went right in your eye…I forgot to warn you about that…shoot…aaaannnnddddd done! *picks up coat* ooohhh…you still have cat ears…and there are holes in the coat for them…

Zexion: first off…ow my eye! …second that really stung! And third…I don't care anymore just hand me the coat…

*handed*

Vexen: now go get the three I mentioned and hurry so you can get un grounded!

Zexion: FINE! *pulls up hood and ears stick out, warps to demyx* number 9? Where are you?

Demyx: heeeeeeeeeeeere! *duck tapes to ceiling* can you get me down?

Zexion: oh…my…god…fine *cuts tap and demyx falls* oh jeez are you okay?

Demyx: *jumps up from floor and jumps up and down* yeah im AWSOME!…ZEXION YOU HAVE CAT EARS!*starts petting his head and pulls down hem of dress* stupid dress….

Zexion: *blushes a bit* d-demyx! Stop petting me! Why on earth are you wearing a dress?

Demyx: well…I know you said I didn't have MAIDs, but then I felt really sick, so I put it on. Then I ate and felt better, all thanks to the dress! *pets head* your soooooo cuteeeee!

Zexion: you were just hungry! It had nothing to do with the dress! Stop petting me! Ugh vexen wants to see you anyway!

Demyx: oh my maids test! *runs in direction of vexens lab*

Zexion: *warps to namine* hello? Namine you in here?

Namine: oh, Zexion! I thought you were grounded! This is a pleasant surprise! *kisses cheek*

Zexion: its nice to see you too but I am still grounded…anyway…vexen wanted to see you about…*ears droop abit*

Namine: hehe *scratches back of head* y-yeah…I was…a-afreaid to t-tell anyone….

Zexion:I can imagine…well…um…good for you?…I don't know what else to say…he wont want me to stay to long…

Namine: yeah I guess so…*awkward silence* but…I don't…want you to go! *smiles cutely* you only just got here!

Zexion: ears twitch* well…maybe he wont notic if we hang out for a while!

….zexions wrist beeps….

Namine: Zexion what is that? *points to bracelet* is that from vexen?

Zexion: …yes…and now im in trouble…I gotta go…

Namine: well…then you should probably get going…ill go talk to Vexen…*huggs* see you later!

Zexion: see ya later! *goes to axels room* hey axel…axel? *pushes door open and sees axel and Xigbar cuddeling in there sleep* pppffffftttt! *covers mouth* this is toooooog good! *pulls out camera and starts taking pictures*

Axel: huh…Roxas when did you get so much taller…not to mention BIGGER! *opens eyes and sees Xigbar* holy crap what the heck! *jumps up* did I…what…huh!

Zexion: *hides camera* did you enjoy your nap? *evil smile*

Axel: WHAT THE HECK! *looks down* oh…I should put on some pants….why is he in my….*holds head* my head…do you have any pills?

Zexion: yeah *looks down and covers eyes* PUT YOUR PANTS ON!

Axel: *blushes* *looks around for pants* *is putting them on when he trips and falls to the ground* ooohhhhh SHIZZ!

Xigbar: *snore*

Zexion: ssshhhhh! Pull your pants up and quietly! We don't want to…*ears droop*

Xigbar: hey sexy zexy! *arms wrapped around zexions waist* nice ears!

Zexion: *shiver*…are you wearing pants?

Xigbar: nope!

Zexion: oh…*suddenly starts trying to bolt for the door* ahhh lte me go! Axel HELP!

Axel: no. *puts boots but not coat* *walks twords door and pulls Xigbar;s hair* let go, or vexen will have a fit! *pushes him through random portal*

Zexion: *heavy breathing* thank you…Vexen needed you for something…*ear twitch*

Axel: *pets Zexions head* your almost cute with ears…man I think vexy laced that vodka with something…

Zexion: I don't doubt it…you were acting pretty strange…please don't pet me…

Axel: oh but zexyyyyy! *trips over feet* what the heck did he out in there! *gets up* awww! *pats Zexion's head again* you should keep the ears!

Zexion: I might have to…Vexen wont give me the cure…seriously…stop petting me we need to go back to Vexen…I might be in trouble…*bracelet beeps*

Axel: fine fine fine…*grabs arm and starts running to Vexen's lab. *were HERE!

Zexion: *heavy breathing again* I…hate…running…vexen? I got him…

Axel:EXCELENT! So how did you like the date rape drug I put in the vodka axel?

Axel: I…am…so…going to…KILL you AGAIN!

Vexen: now now. Axel you have an experiment you owe me. The superior wanted to test somethings…I am going to feeze you, and see how well you get out of it!

Axel: no way!

Vexen: you right. I am supposed to freeze you to the table and cut you open to look at your chest cavity,

Axel: *face drops* you LOST it old man! *runs through random portal…(its Halloween town everyone!)

Vexen: go get him Zexion!

Zexion: me? But why? When do I get rid of these ears?

Vexen: ohm…you have to work for it. And if you don't hurry it will be never! *smirk*

Zexion: fine…*goes through portal*…woah…I look awesome!…I STILL HAVE CAT EARS! Axel? Where are you? He was just kidding! …I think…

Axel: im NOT going back there! *runs in direction of grave yard* you cant make me!

Zexion: *runs after him* *looks around nervously* if I don't find him…I'll be grounded forever…axel your being a baby! Come on!

Axel: *hidding under curly hill* Zexion! He wasn't kidding! He's always wanted to do that, and now he's cashing it in on me!

Zexion: well…I don't know what to tell you…

Axel: oh…there's a giant skeleton behind you Zexion…

Jack: why hello there! You must be NEW!

Zexion: holy crap you are tall…umm..I mean…hello…

Jack: HELLO! And whats your name little boy?

Axel: heh, little boy…

Jack: you two young man!

Axel: the names axel. A-X-E-L. got it memorized?

Zexion: my names Zexion *bows in a gentlemanly manner* may I ask your name?

Jack: My name is Jack Skellington! So why are you both here?

Axel: I'm running away…

Zexion: and I am trying to bring him home…axel please you are embarrassing me!

Axel: he's gunna cut me up like a lab experiment! You cant expect me to go back!

Jack: well…is he just scaring you? You know, like a prank?

Zexion: we arent sure…jack was it? Do you have any ideas on how to convince him to come back with me?

Jack: well…*creeps up behind axel and taps him on the shoulder. He turns and get a scary face in the face*

Axel: holy crap!*jumps up* what…why!

Jack: axel, you need to go home and confront the…doctor? About his experiments.

Axel: *shakes his head childishly*

Zexion: Roxas will miss you…

Axel: I don't deserv him anyway…I cheated on him for the second time…

Jack: either way…you cant stay here, where would you go?

Axel: I don't know…*looks up to the sky* fince…Zexion…take us home…and if vexen ends up killing me…tell Roxas…im sorry…

Zexion: thank you jack! *makes a portal* lets go…

Axel: good bye jack…

Jack: good bye boys! And good luck!

Axel: alright Zexion…lets get this over with…

*goes through portal*

Zexion: axel…you didn't really cheat on Roxas…it was an experiment…that went wrong…

Axel: but it feels like it…

Vexen: axel! Get over here. Im your superior!

Axel: *walks over* do your worst!

Vexen: alright! *injects a shot* that was the mandatory shot…Zexion got his in liquid form…

Zexion: yes and it was disgusting…see axel it was nothing.

Axel:…he…pranked me! ME! I am the prankER!

Vexen: now you know you know how it feels to be pranked.

Axel: *mumble mumble*

Zexion: I have to admit Vexen that was…pretty funny…well I'll just be leaving now…

Axel: oh NO you don't! *grabs wrist* you think its funny do you!

Vexen: stop being a drama queen!

Axel: I will not take this from you old man

Zexion: *looks nervous , ears perk up* what are you doing?

Axel: you know…I've never seen Vexen…spank you…by the way…I hurd those clicks from the camera…you little jerk!

Vexen: *had walked away*

Zexion: uhhh…I uh…well you see…*axel tightens grip* owowow! Stop!

Axel: oh you think that's bad! *picks up ruler from off table* you need to learn some manners Zexion. And if Vexen wont teach them to you, I light have to!

Zexion: *eyes get really wide* you are crazy! Get away from me!

Axel: maybe but…you deserve it! *hits him on his back side* how that feel mr. take picturess of people for black mail! Black mail is illegal!

Zexion:*yipe* OW! Let me go! *is hit again* AAAHHH!

Axel:*smakcsmacksmack* maybe you will learn a little bit of manners! *smack smacksmack* tell me you wont do it again! EVER!

Zexion: you are insane! SOMEONE HELP ME! *mouth is covered by axel*

Axel: *whispers in ear* I said tell me you wont do it again! *smacksmack*

Zexion: *muffled screaming* okay okokok! I wont! Let me go!

Axel:*kisses neck* I know youd see it my way! *walks away leaveing him with his mouth open*

Zexion: *shiver* v-vexen!

Vexen: *walks in holding coffee* what?

Zexion: I have no idea what just happened…but don't let my head hit the floor. *faints*

Vexen: *catches*what…what? What happened to you!

Zexion:…axel…he was…angry…

Vexen: um…isuppose. But…what happened? *sits him down on chair and winces*

Zexion: owowowowow! He said…he was going to teach me some manners…then he started hitting me with a ruler…I trued calling for help but he…he stopped me…and then…

Vexen: what! Go on! Tell me! You can trust me. *concerned look*

Zexion: he…he…he kissed my neck…

Vexen: oh Zexion you cant expect me to believe he kissed your neck! He's dateing 13! Spanking you, I can believe, but kissing. I don't think so!

Zexion: but im not lieing! He did why don't you believe me!

Vexen: look at the facts. He gets angry easily, but he is dateing Roxas! Did you see the look on his face when he woke up with Xigbar! Pppffftttt…kissing you…haha. Oh, your not grounded anymore. *takes of bracelet* run along run along

Zexion: but but! What about the ears!

Vexen:…fine…..but it might not work…I havent quite figured out the anti serum…

Zexion;*takes liquid and drinks it* …it doesn't feel like it did any-meow! *covers mouth*

Vexen: oohhhh…here…wrong one…

Zexion:*glares and takes other one* are they gone?

Vexen: uh…*lifts hair* yes yes…for now anyway. Go run along Zexion. I have very important things to tend to.

Zexion: wait! What do you mean for now? *door is slammed in his face*…*looks to side* ahh! Oh…hi axel…*gulp*

Axel: *leans against wall* hey sexy, look. Im sorry I snapped in there.

Zexion: *still on edge* well…uh…okay *starts walking away*

Axel: Zexion! *grabs shoulders lightly and turns him around* listen…I was on edge, and all thaa\t happened…I didn't…I uh,,,didn't mean it…*scratches back of head nervously* im sorry. Really sorry*

Zexion: *cringes slightly* just…just don't hit me again…

Axel:im so sorry. *looks down sadly* I…I wouldn't treat Roxas that way…I shouldn't treat you that way either. Nobody should be treated that way…*throws himself to the floor in a sitting position agains wall* I guess you are a product of your home environment…

Zexion: its…okay…don't worry…im sorry about what ever happened in your past…I would sit down next to you but…

Axel: its fine…I expected that much…*hits head agains wall* it seems im becoming him…*looks at him pleadingly* I cant become my father!…I cant!

Zexion: I didn't know your father…but I doubt you are anything like him…my mother and father were murderd when I was very young…so I hardly remember them…

Axel: *eyes soften* im sorry…he killed her you know…*eyes clench* he killed my mother. He…he got away with it to…untill the heartless got him…hehe…he had finally gotten what he deserved.

Zexion: you know…I saw you once…as a somebody…

Axel: Really now…*looks up* what…did you see?

Zexion: a kid who seemd to enjoy life…he was walking around like he owned the world…and I wished that I was that free…

Axel:heeh. The key word is "acted" in your sentence…I had to show other people what I was happy…even though I wasn't…well…I guess that isn't true…I was always happy. I would piss off my fath, because if I didn't, then I was ignored, and it was the only way to get his attention. When he beat me, it was attention. Even though it was negative.

Zexion:*kicks him lightly* hey cheer up…you've got us now…*small smile*

Axel: *small smile* I thought you couldn't "accept us" as your family!

Zexion;*blush* y-you heard that?

Axel: yeah. *stands up* I did…but only parts…those needles were really big!

Zexion; well…I guess im stuck with you…

Axel: heh thwacks for the confidence! Haha

Zexion: *long pause* *pulls axel onto a hug* sorry about your mom…

Axel: *hugs him back and finds a way to put his head on Zexions Shoulder* she was one of the only people who cared! She was the only one that new…what he was really like. *sniffles* im sorry I hit you. I really really am! *sniffles but wont cry*

Zexion: I…I forgive you…if you ever need to talk…I'll listen.

Axel: thank you…that *sniff* means a lot! You know…I watched as the heartless killed my father, instead of running away. that's how…it took my heart. Because I was to…stupid I guess…to leave…

Zexion: *cringes slightly at the idea of losing his heart again* I'm sorry…

Axel: its fine…ive just…been living with all of this for a while…nobody else knows… *huff* ever wonder why I look so tierd? It haunts me…every night. That seems to be the only things I remember, and dream about. It makes me sick! Zexion! Sick! I litterally throw up every night!

Zexion: you arent the only on axel…I've heard this from other members too…you arent alone.

Axel: Really? *gets all excited and hugs Zexion again* this is great news! *swings him around before letting go* …oh sorry about that…I just got …over excited…

Zexion: so glad you are happy about that. *chuckles a bit*

Axel: I just thought…I was going crazy…anyway. *walks down hallway with hands behind head* what do we do now?

Zexion: I don't know…what do you want to do?

Axel: I kinda wanna go to twilight town…or Halloween town…you choose…it shouldn't be up to me…

Zexion: twilight town is okay…I don't go there very often…

Axel: Alright! *summons portal and looks threw* it seems okay…*walks threw* woah! What happened!

Zexion: were are we? This…this is Midgar!

Reno: hey! I know those two!

Zexy: *uses powers ti make himself look like a girl* Namine would kill me if he found out so shhh!

Axel: heh HEY RENO! Just the guy I wanted to see! *grin* how's the boss and his "girlfriend"

Reno: ha the idiot doesn't know he's dating a guy still its hilarious!

Zexion: hi Reno!

Reno: oh hey babe! How ya been?

Zexion: not too bad *smile*

Axel: speaking of stupid…*slapped by Zexion* anyway and Rude? Does he still hate my guts for knocking your boss down the stairs last time I visited?

Reno: ha most likely…I've got the day off…you guys wanna do something?

Zexy: sure! *elbowes Axel telling him he wants to leave*

Axel: what are we going to do? *drags Zexion along as they walk*

Reno: well I need to go visit some "friends" you guys wanna come?

Zexion" well…I'm a bit tired actually so…

Reno: no problem I'll carry you! Hop on!

Axel: see what you get yourself into Zexy? And who are these "friends"

Reno: well…there is tifa…and cloud…

Zexy: *clims on renos back while glaring at axel*

Reno: up we go! They should be happy to see me!

Axel: as fare as I know, im the only one that's ever happy to see you…hey wait…tifa…didn't you tell me she owns a bar…you mean booze!

Reno: yup! That is if those kids arent there….you gunna want anything babe?

Zexy: well…im not old enough to drink…

Axel: she'll have a Shirly Temple…she really isn't old enough to drink…in fact… *mumbles* she not even old enough to date you…legally…

Reno: oh…how old are you anyway?

Zexy: 17...

Reno: um…am I going to get in trouble? *looks at axel* how old are you?

Axel:…uh 21 and no shes 18...already lieing about her age. *tisk tisk*

Zexy: who's leing? Axel is really only 20!

Reno: okay good that's the drinking age limit here!

Axel: alright! Haha! I know were im cisiting more often! Haha. Maybe the booze will help me forget…ANYWAY. Lead the way RENO!

Reno: here we are! TIFA! HEY TIFA!

Tifa: *opens door* what the heck? Why didn't you just come in?

Axel: I don't know if you realized this, but he's a few fries short of a happy meal, if you catch my drift.

Cloud: who are you?

Axel: names axel A-X-E-L got it memorized?

Cloud: why do you look so much like Reno…wait…why are you here?

Reno: I'll give you one guess!

Tifa: booze? Who is that girl?

Reno: you win! And she is my girlfiend!

Zexy: h-hi

Reno: she's shy…

Axel: so you must be cloud? You act like a friend of mine. He's also emo and rude… *sexy looks at him glaring dagers but he pays him no attention* but hes also the most reliable person in my life…not to mention trust worthy…and kinda cute! *smirk smirk*

Cloud: oh my god theres another won! *walks to wall and hits his head against it*

Zexion: *smiles a little bit* you can put me down now reno…

Reno: I almost forgot I was carrying you! You are so light! *puts him down*

Tifa so what'll it be?

Reno: surprise me! And she'll have a shirly temple.

Axel: vodka. Lots of vodka! Hee hee so how is life in Midgar?

Reno: well…uh…awesome!

Tifa: you have got to be kidding…just recently its its been good…but not long ago this place was horrible!

Reno: well…there's that…

Axel: oh that suck…*drinks* mmm how much I love me my vodka!

Cloud: Reno…is Shinra dating Yazoo *Shinra files panel at metro con reference*…I seen them the other day…*cringes*

Reno: pfft yeah! He is convinced Yazoo us a girl!

Tifa: that is actually pretty funny!

Zexy: heh….

Axel: you know what else is funny! *jabbed by Zexy* ow! Jerk…

Cloud: as you were saying?

Axel:; a friend of mine back at the castle…doesn't know he's dating a boy either…we dressed him as a girl. It was HILARIOUS!

Sexy: *taking advantage of the fact that axel cant hit him* well I think its horrible to mess with someones emotions like that Axel! You're just being really mean you know!

Reno: awe come on Zexy! *puts his arm around Zexion* lighten up!

Tifa: hmmm…*stares at Zexion*

Axel: well… if he wouldn't have done it there would have been a heart broken R-aahhem! Demyx!

Cloud: riiight *stares at Zexion also*

Zexy: *starts blushing* you know he really didn't want to though…its wrong to lead people on! Your just an insensitive hothead!

Reno: woah sexy chill! *phone rings* hello…really?…ugh fine…bye…the boss fell into a pool…I gotta go see ya axel! Bye sexy! *kisses cheek*

Zexy: goodbye…

Tifa: something fishy is going on here…

Axel: I don't know what your talking about! Well your…his girlfriend said it was fine!

Tifa: *gets really close to Zexy's face*…are you…youre a boy!

Zexy: well…uh no…you see…*blush*

Cloud: I thought something was up.

Axel: *eyes are big* you…you cant tell him! It would crush him!

Tifa: I don't know this is pretty good!

Zexy: *grabs her arm* please! You don't understand! This would ruin his life! *switches back to normal look*

Axel: not to mention his girlfriend yould KILL him! You can NOT let this slip!

Cloud:…well…I don't see a problem with it…hes to stupid to cheek….

Axel: so pleeeeeease don't tell him!

Tifa:don't worry we wont…

Zexion: thank you! I swear this wasn't my idea!

Axel:yeah…it was mine…BUT he was complaining and I just didn't wanna listen anymore…

Cloud: weve all done that…Reno can be pretty annoying…

Axel: its not that hes annoying…just…

Zexion: don't be mean…he's been really nice to me!

Tifa: oooh so you like him back?

Zexion: NO!

Axel: heSWEARS hes not gay…or bi…*looks away* trust me.

Zexion: im not! I have a girlfriend!

Tifa: that doesn't mean anything…axe; why did you sound do upset about that?

Axel:no reason *shift eyes* it's the drink talking.

Cloud: youv only had one…actually not even a whole one…

Tifa: whats the matter?

Zexion: *looks confused* …im confused…

Axel: *downs drink* you know! *slurred words* Zexion. Your HOT! And smarttt andjah…youu c-care.

Cloud: woah…

Zexion: oh dear…

Tifa: ppfftt *covering mouth to hide laughter*

Zexion: axel are you okay?

Axel: nnooo! Why would I bbeeee! It seems my plan forrrr getting you oss itts…not…going well! I *hic* thought th*hic* if you dated…ren…reno…then to….I dun kno…like me more…buht then I-I realized heis aalot *hic* niiicer then me… WHY CANT I BE NICE!

Cloud: im cutting you off…Zexion…get him in bed…

Zexion: Makes portal to axel's room and helps him through portal* okay axel snap out of it!

Axel: I dun kno *failed hiccup* damn…I mean…

Zexion: what did you mean…get me?

You know…catch… *blushes madly* you weren't supposed to question me! Just take me to my room and think im drunk! *sigh( what I mean is I like you. There! that's why I felt so bad on Valentines day. Because I was mad at myself! ZEXION!

Zexion: *blush* so…when you…kissed my neck…*faints*

Axel: ZEXION! *catches* o my god! Im so sorry! I shouldn't have said anything…uhh…what do I do with you now?

Zexion: *totally out*

Axel: oh shit shit SHIT!…VEXEN! *POTALS* VEXEN! I NEED YOUR HELP!

Vexen: what now? You to have been interrupting my experiments all day!

Axel: uuhhmmm…zexions like…passed out! And…I don't know what to do!

Vexen: oh my! Put him on that bedd! Hmm…he passes out quite often…perfaps he is anemic…I'll run some tests, axel stay here with him and try to wake him up.

Axel: alright Zexion! *sjakes Zexion* namine's here! *doesn't respond* xigbars taking your close off! *pulls on coat zipper for efect*

Zexion: *thrashes about* AAAHHHHH! Get off of me Xigbar!

Axel:ZEXION! Chill! No one is raping you! You passed out…so I took you to vexen…

Zexion: *crosses arms over chest and pulls up zipper* why would you do that! *sad eyes*

Axel: I-I….you…*sits in random corner* you wouldn't wake up…and I thought that would work…it did…

Zexion: I had a weird dream…you confessed your love for me…

Axel: *looks sad for a split second, pulls on grin* that's CRAZY! Ahaha *nervous laughter*

Zexion:…something is telling me…that wasn't a dream…

Axel: ahaha! Your so funny Zexion! You must have had to much to drink in Midgar…

Zexion:oh my god it wasn't a dream! I didn't drink anything!

Axel:you ahh…*bolts for door, but it gets slamed in his face when vexen returs with a glass of ice water*

Vexen: damn-it axel! What the heck were you thinking!

Axel: he pretty stars! *knocked unconscious*

Zexy: vexen…I think I have a problem!

Vexen: what kind of problem?

Zexion: axel…he…he…has a crush on me!

Vexne:Zexion you are so funny! You have such an overactive imagination! Haha *helps him up* are you alright? Maybe you hit your head…

Zexion: no I didn't!…why do you have a needle?

Vexen: I was going to use it to wake you up if necessary…*puts on counter* so…*turns to see axel on the floor* uh I so want to experiment on him *mahahahahahaha*

Zexion: why don't you believe me? I wouldn't lie about this!

Vexen: its unbelievable Zexion! *puts axel on table and cuffs arms and legs to table* now…what to do to him…..hhmmmm…

Zexion: I don't care! I'm not lying!

Vexen: sure Zexion your not lying *sarcastic* I think I'm going to actually take a look into that chest cavity of his…*picks up antiseptic and scalpel*

Zexion: VEXEN! don't do that! Looks he's waking up!

Axel: wh-oh my he- AHH! What the heck! Someone get me outa this thing! *Thrashes violently*

Vexen: *walks away in a huff*

Axel: *wide eyed and breathing heavy* this has to be worse then…yeah deffinatly worse…*mumbling to himself*

Zexion: calm down…*unlocks axel* I stopped him before he did anything…

Axel: Are you sure! *looks around scardly, and trembles for a moment before he calms down*

Few! *leans against wall behind table* now I know how you felt…

Zexion:…and I know…how you feel…*looks down*

Axel:…sorry…ive been saying thst a lot latly…hmm *stomache growles* uh im hungry! *thinks* I havent eaten since breakfast…*looks at phone* its 7 pm! Seriously! Sexy you hungry? *gets up and walks to door pretending nothing happened*

Zexion: uh…sure…what do you want to eat?

Axel: I always want burgers…sushi…ice cream…your choice…and ill pay. it's the least I can do for…*stops talking and continues walking*

Zexion: I…believe it or not…I've never eaten a burger…

Axel: what! Never had a! oh im taking you to johnny rockets! Best burgers ever!

Zexion: who is johnny?

Axel: oh dear poor little Zexion! You have a lot to learn! *summons portal to eatery and oicks a booth , sits down all slouchy* sit Zexion, we cant order unless you do so! Ha ha

Zexion: oh sorry…*sits down* what is this? A bottle of blood?

Axel:…Zexion…that's ketchup…its basically tomatos and sugar that you put on fried, burgers and hot dogs….wow! Waiter we'll have two burgers two fries and two shakes, and all condiments. Got it memorized?

Zexion: why do I recognize you?

Axel: *looks again* oh dear…

Waiter: oh god! I can never get away from you! *points at axel*he is stalking me! Hes insain!

Axel: oh youd like that *sais in "husky tone" smirks*

Waiter: I quit!

Zexion: can we at least have out food first?

*new girl waiter* hello, im sorry about him…he's been diagnosed as schizophrenic can I get two anything? *winks at Axel*

Axel: *smirk* yes we will have your classic vurger with all of the condoments. Fries and two shakes. Mine is chocolate, his is strawberry, got it memorized sweet cheeks?

Waitress: *giggle* just one moment please!

Zexion: well…arent we flirty today…

Axel: *smirk* so!…I have to keep sharp! At least im not flirting with you…I could if you want! *smirks sarcastically*

Zexion: yeah sure you could! I wouldn't be swayed by your smooth talking!

Axel: *thinks* you know I don't think you would sugar lips. *gets MM away from his face*huh, I never noticed how beautiful your eyes are…*gets so close noses are almost touching*

Zexion: *backs up* nice tyr…but I've heard that one before…

Axel: *smirk* of course you have…Xigbars got you sweet talked out. *slouches back in chair thinking*

Zexion: ha! Xigbar doesn't sweet talk! All he says is "get naked" !

Axel: true…hmmm…*glares* you make everything difficult! The chase, the sweet talking, everything! *slouches down in seat* well… hey Zexion…I forgot my library card, can I borrow yours…I wanna check you out!

Zexion: *covers mouth to hide laughter*

Axel: aha! You like stupid pick up lines!

Zexion: no I don't! it was just kind of funny!…

Axel: well….do you do karate cause your body's kicken!

Zexion: sh-shut up! *giggle*

Axel: are you tierd? Cause you've been running through my mind!

Zexion: ahahaha! That's so stupid!

Axel: *takes a dreaming note* sometimes, when I look up at the moon, I imagine me, you, and the stares winking back at us.

Zexion: *lightly blushes*…is…our food ready yet?

Axel: maybe….*looks up* oh I think that's us! *food is set out*

Waitress: enjoy your meal! *smiles sweetly*

Axel: thank you

Waitress: just doing my job! *turns*

Zexion: how do I eat it?…there's no fork…

Axel: *face palm* Zexion you eat it like this! *holds burger up and takes big bite* mmmmmm yum! Almost as delicious as you! *smirk*

Zexion: *blush* well ive never had one before so I wouldn't know! *awkwardly picks up burger and takes a bite* hey…this is actually good!

Axel: well yeah! I wouldn't have suggested it if it wasn't awesome! 8bite* yum! *dips fries in shake* the fries are also good this way! Its kinda like a weird version of sea salt ice cream!

Zexion: okay…*dips fry* wow! that's awesome! Why havent I had this!

Axel: because you have been living in your library it seems. Haha! You need to get out more babe.

Zexion: yeah maybe…did you just call me babe?

Axel: psh…I didn't you must have heard e wrong…"*drinks shake awkwardly*

Zexion: really? …whatever…*takes another bite of burger*…*has ketchup in face*

Axel: pft! *reaches out and wipes off cheek* you had a little something…*withdraws a little awkwardly*

Zexion: oh…*blush*

Axel: *eats burger* *looks at salt shaker* sssssooooooooooo…..

Zexion: so what? …do you…like karaoke?

Axel: does rockband count?

Zexion: I guess…I know of a karaoke place not to far from here…if you wanna go…

Axel: why not! *grins and pays for bill* *holds door open for Zexy* sssooooo…is this like….a date? *says so sarcastically you would have to be Demyx not to understand*

Zexion: ha yeah sure! *sarcasm* …lets go!

Axel: yeah! *puts arm around Zexion* is this making you uncomfortable? Haha *runs into a poll as he put his arm back, falls on his back* woah! Wh-who put that poll there! *points accusingly at poll*

Zexion: ahahahaha! *puts out hand to help him up* that…was the funniest thing you've done all day!

Axel: im glad your amused…*takes hand* I hit that thing right here! *points to spot on head* got it memorized?

Zexion: nice…weirdo!

Axel: haha! Im not weird! Im just not average! *rubbs head* so…were is this place?

Zexion: um…uh…well…*looks around*

Axel: did…did you get us lost? Just to spend more time with me! How thoughtful! HAHAHA! Next time, I lead, you make portals!

Zexion: hah, yeah right! But…we are totally lost…I don't recognize anything…

Axel: well…we could always…*waggle brows sarcastically*

Zexion: you wish! Guess we have to go home…

Axel: darm! *clicks fingers* Zexy, open a portal so we can go home.

Zexion: mkay *goes threw portal* well…I actually had fun…

Axel: SUCCESS! Ahaha! I win!

Zexion: yeah I guess so…so what's the prize then?

Axel: well…its usually a kiss between participants…but a high five will work to!

Zexion: okay *goes for high five but axel grabs his hand* umm…

Axel: *leans forward and kisses cheek, leaving the spot warm from fire elimentness*

I win, yet again!

Zexion: *faints again*

Xigbar: oohh look what I found!

Axel: *stops dead in his tracks and looks back* XIGBAR! RELEASE HIM AT ONCE! *runs twords them but hey go through portal* why me! Seriously! *runs down corridors, but cant seem to find them*

Xion: jeez axel whats the rush?

Axel: cant talk…Xiggy has Zexion…hes unconscious…cant…find…

Xion: just try portalling and im sure you will find them right away!

Axel: yeah like were? Oh thanks! *randomly portals* xigbars room?…XIGBAR!

Xigbar: *just about to start taking Zexy's pants off* what you wanna help?

Axel: I-I NO! *throws him to the floor and punches him in the face* *picks up Zexion and leaves, zexys coat over shoulder* maybe…I should just leave this one alone…*continues walking*

Zexion: *wakes up* uh…where am I…why am I so cold…

Axel: uhh…oh no! *is ounches in the face* Zexion its not what you think! Smell yourself! What do you smell like?

Zexion: *sniffs air* gyah…o my god the stench! This is your fault! Ah he has my coat and shirt! *crosses arms over chest*

Axel: not necessarily *pulls out coat and gives it to him, starts walking away*

Zexion: wait!…*grabs wrist*

Axel: hmm… *turns to look*

Zexion: th-thanks…you've been saving me a lot lately…im sorry.

Axel: *smiles* its fine…well…if I didn't save you, who would?

Zexion: demyx, vexen, Marluxia, namine…the list goes on! *snicker*

Axel: yeah but whos around? Vexen cant save you if he doesn know where you are, and Marluxia would save you from Xigbar, just to rape you himself, and who would namine go to for help? Hm? Would that be me? And really? Do you really trust your life in the hand of demyx?

Zexion: good point…Anyway I owe you one!

Axel: well…*seriously thinks* you can always sleep with me?

Zexion: huh! No way!

Axel: I was kidding! Jeez! Well…I don't actually know, I guess that's your choice, now isn't it!

Zexion: well…I don't know…if you ever need anything…just let me know okay?

Axel: *smirks, I got it memorized! Haha! *walks down corridor* so…Zexion. Ever wonder how we have emotions, even though we don't have hearts?

Zexion: …You don't actually have to have a heart, to remember what it feels like…


	10. spotlight: Zexion

Hello all of our lovely readers! These next few chapters, im happy to say, are a little more serious. We decided to bring in serious topics. For those who don't like chapters that are more on the sad side, please don't read, but for those who do, READ ON! So there is a warning on this chapter, for suicidal thoughts, abuse, and rape more then the usual. Not to mention death.

Zexion: good mourning Axel…

Axel: why hello there! *kisses forehead* get up I made breakfast and its not burnt!

Zexion: *rubs forehead* why did you kiss me…um…why did you leave the egg in the shell?

Axel: your not supposed to cook It that way?

Vexen: mourning dear! *kisses Axels cheek* oh Zexion's actually up! Its 7 o'clock! *messes up zexys hair*

Zexion: hey! *moves hair back to original position* what the heck is going on! I thought you two hated each other!

Axel: haha! Why would I hate my boyfriend?

Vexen: Zexion did you faint and hit your head again?

Axel: he must have…*plays with Vexen's hair*

Zexion: okay this is just too weird…what happened to Roxas?

Axel: oh….he must have hit his head harder then we thought…babe…Roxas is dating Namine now…

Vexen: what a horrible break up…I remember walking into Zexion's room and seeing him stare at a knife so longingly…

Axel: *walks in front of Zexion* "if you ever need anyone to talk to…ill listen" *smirks*

Zexion: n-namine is…*suddenly hit with memories *I…I *eyes well up and pushes axel away* what?…what happened *heavy breathing as tears begin to flow*

Axel: well…don't you remember…me and you were looking around for them, and we figured they might be hanging out in Namine's room…and…*sniffle*we caught them….in bed…you were so depresses…I was so angry…you had to portal me to Atlantica so I didn't burn anything…

Vexen: and…then you turned to Marluxia for some reason im not sure…but you two have been pretty happy since…

Zexion: *stares sobbing and chocking on his words* ah-we…*grips edge of table*

Vexen: oh dear…*sits him down in a chair and takes…lung measurements I don't know, there is no heart…* this stress is not good. Zexion breath. Deep breaths! After your attempted suicide, your body cant take all of this. You have to cool off! *ices palm and puts to forehead*

Axel: *leaning against wall* I cant believe he's not remembering any of this…

Vexen: quiet dear, daddy's working.

My what? No…nononono…*leans into Vexen's chest and starts bawling* why? This…isn't fair…how…how did I try to…k-ki…

Axel: kill yourself…well…you went into vexens lab…simple enough really…and you took many different things…like the potion he made for Xigbar…and downed them all. They had many reactions with each other…you would have died if I hadn't banged down your bathroom door…

Vexen: you were nearly successful *strokes head* its not worth getting upset over Zexion…its in the past. Shhhh *pulls him in his lap* please…calm down…*pleading tone*

Zexion: I don't understand…I don't…

Namine: *about to walk in room *oh…I guess now is a bad time…

Zexion: *eyes widen and starts to tear*

Vexen: please stop crying!

Axel: Namine, what are you doing here. *cold shoulder*

Namine: I just came to get some of my stuff…chill…

Zexion: why?….

Namine: I don't want to talk about this…

Axel: well your gunna have to because this one remembers nothing!

Vexen: he should probably hear it from you Namine…

Axel: *scuffs in corner* stupid freaking whore.

Namine: shut up axel! He probably doesn't want to see me…

Zexion: why?…I…loved you…

Namine: don't…don't say that. Listen Zexion…I got tired of waiting for you to drop your guard…if you weren't gunna drop it for me, then you never would…Roxas was there for me…its over Zexion…but…I don't love you back…

Zexion: *begins gagging and coughing due to stress*

Vexen: you could have been nice about it! *hands him inhaler* you have to calm down! Breath! In and out!

Axel: *gets right in front of Namine* please come back later *monotone* *pushes her out door* *mumbles* freaken jerk, little witch, I hope the little slut gets aids, or even worse, maids!

Zexion: 8heavy breathing* it's…it's really over…

Vexen: well…yes it is over. But she's a jerk. I mean she only wanted you for you…you know…

Axel: that's not how you make someone feel better vexy. Listen Zexion. She wasn't good enough for you! Did you see hot she is really like…she was just pretending…the freaken whore will probably become a hooked in twilight town after to long…I mean did you see who she hangs out wit! Kairi thought her everything she knows!

Vexen: …baby your not doing a very good job….

Axel: listen…you had your time, but she just wasn't the one baby.

Zexion: it was a lie…it was all a lie? *starting to calm down*

Marluxia: knock knock is Zexy home! Oh my dear baby! Axel, Vexen, don't you have a date to go on this mourning before your mission?

Axel: oh that's right! Lets go vexy!

Vexen: we will be back tonight. We also have missions to go on…

Marluxia: see you then!

Zexion: *sitting with his back to Marluxia* hi…

Marluxia: *comes up behind him and hugs him* hows my baby doing?

Zexion: *not responding*

Marluxia: not again…*slaps in back of head* I said how are you!

Zexion: *grabs back of his head in shock* wh-why did you do that? *stands up and moves back a bit*

Marluxia: oh now he responds and he didn't even answer my question! Jerk! *slaps across face*

Zexion: *falls to ground while holding side of his face* please don't hit me! I'm sorry! *scouts back into corner shaking*

Marluxia: haha your sorry! *kneels down in front of him and strokes his face* im sorry…for not hitting you harder! *slapped twice as hard* so I seen Namine today! Yeah she told me you were practically handicapped! What the hell is that about! *kicks in side*

Zexion: *falls over in his side and begins to coughing* please…*pleading* no more…*curls up into ball*

Marluxia: oooohhhhh…sis I huwt my wittle babby! Here let me make you feel better! *takes off his shirt and puts him in his lap* do you want be on bottom, or me?

Zexion: no…no…NO! let me go!

….later…..

*Zexion sitting in fetal position outside Vexen's lab*

Vexen: *laughing with axel* oh dear that was a great fuc-Zexion…Zexion! What's wrong what happened?

Axel: *looks furious* who…did this to you!

*shakes head quietly looking very spaced out*

Axel: *face gets really close* I thought that was blood…*puts finger in zexys mouth and looks* ONE OF HIS TEETH IS MISSING!

Vexen: what! *looks* its his canine tooth…Zexion *shakes lightly* Zexion please answer me! *pleading tone*

*starts acting strangely do to blood loss of blood* *coughs and sprays blood* I should have answered him properly…it was my fault…

Axel: who? *picks him up bridal style and puts him on table*

Vexen: oh dear god! Why do bad things happen to good people! *strips Zexion of cloak and shirt* oh…my…god…

Axel: look at all the bruises…and are those whip marks? What the heck happened Zexion!

*begins shaking* don't hit me…I promise…I'll be good…so don't…*grabs axels sleeve* don't leave me alone…not with him…

Axel: who hit you! I will kill them!

Vexen: you shouldn't be talking *is gathering supplies*

Axel: but that was spanking and it was only one time! That is different!

Vexen: sure it is. *measuring anesthetic needle*

Axel: who. Please Zexion! Who hurt you! *single tear drop* you've been through so much, just tell us!

Zexion: no…he would be mad…very mad…please just don't leave me alone…please…please…*hugging arm tightly*

Axel: Zexion…if you don't tell us then. How are we supposed to help…

Vexen: axel turn him on his front…it seems most of the cuts are there…and on the front are the minor, no stitches needed.

Axel: Zexion…please your killing me, who did this? Is it Larxene, Namine? Xigbar? WHO!

Vexen: don't yell at him…he's in a compromised mental state at the moment…

Axel: *pleading eyes* please…

*sticks out his arm which is covered in hives* it itches…

Axel: MARLUXIA! Your boyfriend! I'm going to KILL him!

Vexen: not now baby! We need to fix Zexion first…

*after many stitches and pain later*

Vexen: he's asleep axel…I cant believe it was Marluxia!

Axel: I can…I kept spotting bruises…you know im going to kill him right?

Vexen: if you must.

Axel: what's that supposed to mean!

Vexen: what will Xemnas think if you killed the keeper of castle oblivion?

Axel: then…then what do I do!

Xion: well you have to do something Vexen…or he's going to die! *she was called in as Vexen's assistant*

Vexen: well…I'm going to do it…the super will understand if I do it…

Axel: I cant let you do that!

Vexen: your going to have to!

*kisses*

Vexen: don't worry everything is going to be fine!

Axel: *kisses him deeply* it better be!

Vexen: if I could love, id love you.

Axel: back at yeah!

*portals away*

Xion: I wanna cry…this…this is way too much for one person to handle…and I cant help him…

Axel: *sniffle* he better come back…he better…come back! *breaks down crying* I cant imagine how Zexion would take that type of news…I just don't know!

Xion: *gives a hug* axel…I hope he does too…

*the next day*

Axel: what do you mean he faded! *starts bawling* are you sure, can you cheek! SAIX! There has to be something!

Saix: there is nothing I can do number 8...I'm sorry…he's gone…you are going to have to break It to you know who…im sorry…

Axel: *looks away* what are you going to do about Maluxia? *filled with venom*

Saix: the superior hasn't decided yet…it was out of defense so we cant really do anything…

Axel: *grabs his collar* he…beat…and…raped…Zexion…he…deserves…death! *furious* *lets go of coat* …sorry…

Saix: I have no control over that!…the superior says that in light of resent circumstances and his condition…Zexion would be better off with less responsibility…he has been demoted to number 13...the rest of us move up a number…at least until he is stable again…just watch after him.

Axel: HE WAS RAPED AND BEATEN! IT TOOK US HOURS TO STITCH UP THOSE WOUNDS! *cools down* ill do my best 7...6...

Saix: im sorry for your loss…*warps away*

Axel: collapses on the floor* xion…I know you were listening…will you…come with me…to talk to Zexion?

Xion: yeah…*helps him up* …lets go…*in zexions room* …hey Zexion…its axel and me…we need to talk to you okay? *sits down on bed next to him.*

Axel: *has on emotionless mask* Zexion…yesterday when you went to sleep…vexen and I talked…and…he decided to go fight Marluxia alone…

Xion: Zexion…he didn't come back…

Zexion: tell me your lying…please tell me this is a joke…

Xion: I'm sorry…

Zexion: no…no *starts sobbing so hard that he cant breath*

Xion: *covering mouth crying* I-I cant do this!…I'm sorry axel…*runs away*

Axel: *holding him and starts crying* Zexion…you have to breath. Just aaahhhhh! *sobbs* you…you know if Xemnas says Marluxia is fine and in the right…its my turn…

Zexion: NO! *grips his arm* he'll kill you! Please! Please don't leave me please! I'm begging you don't, please stay here! *starts shaking from sobbing*

Axel: I-I cant let him get away with this Zexion! *sobbing* he's going to, I just know it! Wh-what else am I supposed to do Zexion! I cant just sit here idly! *continues to cry*

Zexion: don't leave me alone…you promised…please…please…*cries himself to sleep*

Axel: *continues to hold him in his sleep* *whispers* I don't…know what I'm going to do…(crys and strokes hair) I don't know…

…..next day at meeting…

Xemnas: it seems that we have lost a member of our organization…Vexen is no longer with us… moving on to the next order of business *is cut off*

Axel: Xemnas I believe you are forgetting something! * has on careless mask* vexen isn't amongst us because Marluxia killed him! You want to know WHY this fight occurred? Well Marluxia, our lovely flower maiden, has been raping and beating Zexion! I for one believes that Marluxia should be punished! Who's with me?

Xion: I agree most emphatically!

Zexion: *goes into fetal position*

Larxene: oh come on! That is incredibly hard to believe!

Xigbar: …I…I believe you axel…and I agree…

Demyx: what! *raises hand* I do to!

Luxord: huh…wh *hic* *raises hand in question but is taken as a vote*

Axel: I personally seen all of the wounds from this event! Xemnas! Listen to your members!

Xemnas: silence! I have not seen sufficient evidence against Marluxia to convince me of such actions! Unless Zexion gets up and proves it somehow…I cant do anything.

Zexion: *looks at Marluxia*

Marluxia: *glares evily*

Axel: Zexion take of your coat. show everyone your wounds and hives. If you prove it, Marluxia cant hurt you anymore!

*cowers in chair* he's gonna kill me…don't let him hurt me please…

Axel: its alright Zexion *carries him to floor* Zexion, listen. Im going to take off your coat, and everyone will see everything, and Marluxia wont hurt you anymore! I promise. *takes off his coat*

Larxene: *covers mouth* oh my god…*looks at Marluxia with scorn* you are sick!

Xigbar: what have you done you flowery fool!

Zexion: *starts to shake* make it stop…

*hugs him lightly* don't worry Zexion everything's going to be alright! *smoothes hair* Xemnas! You have seen the proof! And you know the story! Now, what is your answer!

Demyx: yeah!

*organization members start mumbling*

Marluxia: that…wasn't me! It wasn't! your just trying to frame me because I killed your boyfriend!

Axel: oh that is IT! *runs at him but Saix gets in the way*

Saix: Behave as adults! Let the superior speak!

Xemnas: I'm sorry axel but I'm not convinced!…he is as of right now …free to go…

Zexion: *collapses to floor* he's gonna kill me! *starts bawling*

Xion: LOOK AT HIM YOU IGNORANT FOOL! He's falling apart! You are his last chance!

Xemnas:…I'm sorry…

Larxene: Marluxia…how could you?

Axel: *summons chakrums* get…out…of my way…Saix.

Demyx: *jumps down with Zexion* its okay! *smirk* im gunna help him!

Marlluxia: what?

Demyx: *silence traitor! *summons sitar*

Xion: *summons keyblade* I hate you! *jumps down* Roxas…if you have an ounce of good left in you…you'll help us!

Xigbar: you go girl! *summons guns* flower power…your done for

Zexion: help me…

Marluxia: *gulp* uhhhh….

Axel: your finished! *throws chakrum and it catches fire, scythe is summoned*

Marluxia: I'm not going down without a fight!

Axel: someone get Zexion out of here!

*fire wall is created to keep Marluxia from leaving*

Zexion: *eyes get wide* make it go away!

Xion: *hurls key blade hitting him in the stomach* ha not so strong now are we?

…..flower minions capture Zexion…

Demyx: DANCE WATER DANCE!

Axel: throws chakrums*

Demyx: *puts whole in wall and lets Marluxia escape threw portal*

Axel: damn it Demyx! WHERE'S ZEXION! No no nononononono NO! *starts summoning portals to look for him

…wherever they took him…

Marluxia: hello…Zexion…*evil smirk* *kicks him from behind* you were a very bad boy!

*heavy breathing* please no! I didn't mean to! *crawls on ground looking for exit*

Marluxia: but you DID! that's the problem! *pulls out duck tap and tapes wrists* *kicks him repeatedly*

*screams in agony, leg sweeps marly* oh no…

Marluxia: you little rodent! *back hands him* *summons scythe* surely you knew this was going to happen! *brings down scythe but connects with chakrum*

Axel: you shouldn't…mess with him…or me…ever!

Zexion: axel…don't let him hurt me…

Axel: oh don't worry! I wont. *fighting stance, summons all of his energy and puts it into one attack. Marluxia goes up in flames* good by, Marluxia. *collapses to ground*

Zexion: axel! *kneels beside him* what's happening?

Axel: don't…worry about what's happening to me…*smiles* is there…anything you want me to tell vex…Vexen. Wh-when I leave? *looks sad*

Zexion: l-leave? No…you promised!…please…no…I cant lose you too…

Axel: now now ze-Zexion *winces* I'm-I'm sorry…I'm sorry I couldn't have stopped him before the stakes got this high…*smiles* but…but its all over now. He cant hit you anymore! *puts hand on Zexions face* you…you have to be brave no…please. For me?

Zexion: *lightly sobbing* o-okay…*inhales deeply* g-goodbye…I love you…

Axel: back atchyeah! *smirks* see you in the next life, Zexion. *fully faded*

Demyx: *bursts into room* wh-what happens!

Zexion: *begins heavily sobbing* NO! *pounds fists on ground*

Demyx: zex-Zexion. Wh-what happened? *kneels from behind him. See's ash and evidence of fading* we-wares axel? Zexion…did…did he?

*start lightly crying and hugs Zexion* its…its okay! Its all…gunna be okay!

Zexion: why? Why me? What did I do wrong? *turns in to Demyx's shoulder* it isn't fair…

Demyx: I-I know…but…axel told me once, that life isn't fair…he-he was my best friend! *continues to cry holding Zexion*

Zexion: please tell me…that everything will be okay…*feels Demyx's form switch*

Demyx/Marluxia: oh everything is going to be fine…so…hows my baby doing! You know Zexion, that hurt, a lot…but you know what hurts even more! *summons scythe* actually dieing! *tworls weapon* are you ready Zexion? To join your father and friend?

No….NNNOOOO! *engulfed in bright light* where…am I…*in his bed in his room* was…was it a dream?

Axel: *from outside door* SCREW YOU VEXEN! I am NOT going to let you test that on me!

Vexen: *from somewhere down the hall* oh you big baby! Its just a machine that conducts laser eye surgery!

Axel: again SCREW YOU!

Zexion: *rushes to door and out in hall* both of you…your okay?

Axel: well for the most part in great…but Vexen keeps *hugged by Zexion* oof! Wh…what? *pats shoulder awkwardly and then gives him a hug* jeez what happened to you…

Zexion: nothing…thank god…but….I had the absolute worst dream ever…..

Axel: looks like it…*walks down hallway with Zexion* you know…if you want to talk about it…ill listen?

Zexion: I'm glad to hear that…in the beginning I didn't really understand what was happening…but it got steadily worse from there…I'm just so glad your alive…

Axel: a-alive…didn't you know…we are all dead!*joking*

Zexion: not funny…this…this felt real and I…I fell like…*begins tearing up*

Axel: oh-oh Zexion do-done cry! *huggs him* don't cry…what happened?

Zexion: you wouldn't believe me if I told you.

Axel: oh yeah. Try me!

Zexion: well…you were dating Vexen because Namine cheated on me with Roxas…I attempted suicide and failed which made my health worse than usual…I was dating Marluxia and he raped and beat me…you and Vexen found out and Vexen went to kill Marluxia…and…he didn't come back…then you killed him…but you died too and I was alone…but Marluxia wasn't really dead…he trued to kill me, and then I woke up….

Axel:…I…dated…Vexen? You have to be KIDDING! *bursts out laughing* Vexen! Ahaha! Oh and a little bit for your brain. You don't have to worry about Roxas, the only thing that turns him on are…yeahhhh.

Zexion: it felt real…I could feel everything…he knocked out one of my teeth…

Axel: really? Hhhmmm…Marluxia in your mind equals abusive boyfriend…*grins* *puts finger in zexys mouth and pretends to look in* I thought you were talking funny…one of your teat hare missing…*joking*

Zexion:*covers mouth and starts shaking* please don't…that's exactly…what you did in my dream…

Axel: eyes widen* oh I-I didn't mean to…I didn't looks at feet* *mumbles* I'm sorry…

Zexion: its okay…but…I still feel like it really happened…I saw you…fade away…

Axel: *eyes shot up*what…what happened then…did I talk to you?

Zexion: you told me to be brave…that he couldn't hurt me anymore.

Axel: well…at least that's helpful…*shivers remembering fading* I told sora I would "see him in the next life"…

Zexion: you said that too…*stares at axel*

Axel: *mouth drops open* wh-what?…how did you…you know? *light shiver across spine*

Zexion: I have no clue…I I just…

Marluxia: *comes up behind Zexy* how's my baby doing?

Zexion: *stiffens and eyes widen and he runs behind axel* its exactly the same…

Axel: marly your such a jerk! Scaring poor Zexion like *punched by marly*

Marluxia: what did I tell you about messing with my garden?

Axel: oh jeez marly it was a *kicked* do you want to fight! *summons chakrums*

Zexion: STOP! *grabs axel's arm* you'll fade away…you'll fade…

Axel: *drops chakrums* wh-im not…going anywhere Zexion…it was only a dream!

Marluxia: pft. Stupid axel. Zexion…are you okay? You seem more upset then when you got hives…

Zexion: *drops to ground* don't hit me! Please! I didn't mean too…ill be good…

Axel: jesus marly! You should just go!

Marluxia: I'll be back for you baby!

*warps away*

Axel: *kneels next to Zexion* are you going to be…okay? *puts hand on shoulder*

Zexion: *breathing heavy*…inhaler…I need…

Axel: Zexion…you don't have an inhaler. You don't need one. Marly didn't hit you. I'm taking you to Vexen! *picks up and walks to the end of the hall*

Vexen: why are you in-Zexion. Are you okay!

Zexion: *hyperventilating* please…no…don't let him touch me…don't leave me alone…*eyes start dilating*

Vexen: what the hell is he talking about!

Axel: he said that he had this dream…and he thinks he is LIVING it again. He said it was super real…

Vexen: sit him down on the table! I need my stethoscope!

Axel*trying to sooth Zexion* no one is hurting you…no one I swear…ssshhhhh….don't cry…just breath…

Zexion: *takes a deep breath* I…Namine…where is…

Axel: she's in her room…its still only *looks at clock* 7...but I do know you guys have a date tonight!

Vexen: alright. *puts thing to chest* oh…his lungs are racing! *no heart, equals no beat! .*

Zexion: I need to see her…I need to know…

Axel: yeah sure…ill go get her…or do you wanna come to…

Vexen: wares Roxas, he usually gets up at six doesn't he?

Axel: yeah…I didn't see him either…

Zexion: no no no…please don't let it be…* runs to Namine's room*

Axel: wait up! *catches up to him as he goes to fling the door open* *catches his hand* always! Nock first! *nocks rapidly* *a sleepy Namine dressed in pjs answers the door*

Namine: ze-Zexion…isn't it early? *huggs him*

Zexion: *wraps rms around he tightly* im so glad…*cries into her shoulder*

Namine: wh-what happened! Did axel hurt you again!

Axel: NO! I did NOT for your information!

Namine: now now…please tell me what's wrong…

Zexion: nothing now…its okay…just please tell me…tell me you love me…I love you…so tell me…

Namine: I love you so much! *hugs tighter*

Axel: *suppresses the need to awwww!*

Zexion: I'm really glad to here that…

Namine: Zexion *squeezes* you still haven't told me what's gotten into you yet…do you guys want tp come in? *pulls them in anyway*

Axel: *just sits in corner letting them talk and have there time*

Zexion: and then…I woke up and…I was so scared…it felt so real…I felt all of the pain…

Namine: my poor Zexion! *hugs him and kisses cheek* you have the most wild imagination ive ever seen! First you think axel likes you, then you have this awful dream, what next?

Axel: *hiding all "emotions" behind a blank mask*

Zexion: *shakes off first half of the comment* I don't know…but…I really hope this doesn't happen again…

Axel: hopefully it wont. I thought you were annoying before. But you're a little girl when your sad! *something hard gets thrown at axels head* ow! *holds head* why is it always the face!

Zexion: your head is so big that its an easy target! *smirks*

Axel: oh yeah! *gets up and gets in Zexys face* wanna say it to my face? *sarcastically*

Zexion: yeah…you are an egotistical hothead with no self control! Are you happy now?

Axel: oche Zexion! That hurt! *sarcastic* *walks backwards but trips over coffee table and cracks his head on something* sssssshhhhhhhhhhh! Z-Zexion I think I-I *blood dripping*

Zexion: oh my…VEXEN! WE NEED YOU!

Vexen: what is it…*Cracks up* my axel, it seems you have a problem!

Axel: *holding head trying not to tear up* fix it you mean old…

Vexen: *grabs hair harshly and looks at cut* its going to need stitches…and were going to have to shave that part of your head

Axel: *eyes widen* your not touching my hair! *gets up and trys to run to door, slips and falls*

Zexion: axel you are bleeding all over Namine floor! Jeez! Here let me help *tries to help him to his feet*…you're…heavy!…

Axel: im also twice your size!

Vexen: if you don't let me do this, you will bleed out and die.

Axel: your not going to touch my…*Zexion grabs his arm*

*eyes are wide and pleading* please…I don't want…you to die…

Axel: I-but *looks at eyes again* fine! Just…make sure he doesn't do anything to me…

Vexen: alright! *summons portal to lab* Zexion help him over to that table.

Axel: that's the one with the restraints on it!

Vexen: I'm not sure if your going to let me do this, so I might have to restrain you…

Axel: but!

*shoves him onto table* you are getting the stitches! *in most commanding yet not threatening voice possible*

Axel: yes ma'am!*arms strapped to table* im…not likeing this…

Vexen: you'll like this even less. *plugs in raizer*

Axel: eyes widen* not…all of it right?

Vexen: *smirk* oh yes…all of it!

Axel: no! *starts pulling at restraints* you…no!

Zexion: Vexen! Be serious!

Vexen: fine! Its really only one swipe with this. *turns on and shaves spot* see not that bad!

Axel: *sniffle* yes it is! *sniffle*

*gets anesthetic* your going to feel a slight pinch…

Axel: *winces* *gets stuck twice more*

Vexen: smooth sailing from here! *pulls out needles and stitching*

Axel: *head down looking sad* how bad does it look….

Zexion: its actually not to bad…you can hardly tell!

Axel: r-really! Cause…it hurt like a bi-

Vexen: not in front of Zexion! *hits him on the side of his head*

Axel: freaken jerk!

Zexion: vexen I've heard all of those words before!

Vexen: I don't care! I don't want you cussing! that's a bad thing! Axel is a bad thing!

Axel: hey! Im not…bad…

Vexen: you have been having sex, there for you are bad.

Axel: *blushes as red as his hair* I…no its…

Vexen: and you steal! And you lie! And you do everything the opposite of good! Which if you didn't know, is bad! Do you…understand…what im…saying?

Axel:….that's…not nice…

Vexen: I didn't say I was nice!

Axel:…

Zexion: Vexen stop! Sure axel does bad stuff but…he's been a good friend! Please don't fight!

Vexen: why are you sticking up for him! He's a bad influence!

Axel:….not a bad influence…Zexion clearly knows right from wrong!

Vexen: and apparently you don't!

Axel: I do but…I choose not to do them…its more fun that was!

Vexen: you shouldn't do something just because its fun!

Axel: WELL IT SEEMS YOU NEED TO LISTEN TO YOURSELF! YOU TEST ON PEOPLE ALL THE *SLAPPED*

Vexen: if I was in my right mind, I would have hurt you more, leave, before I change my mind. *uncuffs*

Axel: *holds his cheek and walks out*

Zexion: vexen what's wrong…

Vexen: n-nothing! He just infuriates me so fucking much! *covers mouth* I didn't…*slightly slurred words* *takes a swig from flask hidden in a desk drawr*

*mummbles something about Luxord and alcohol*

Zexion: whats going on…*covers nose and starts coughing* your drinking! Why?

Vexen: Luxord that's why! *swigs* my somebody was an alcoholic! Even…he never let you know thought… but I stopped drinking when I came…and he left it here…and I drank it! *swigs* you'd…better leave…I was known to get a little angry….

Zexion: *looks a bit shocked and heartbroken* but I…*looks down and quietly walks outside*

Axel: *sitting outside with a five star across his face* if you haven't guessed, shame is five stared…*looks at Zexion* hey…what happened in there?

Zexion:* its personal…*closes eyes like he's in pain* I…I have to go…

Axel: but Zexion…*grabs wrist* please tell me what's wrong.

Zexion: if I tell you…you have to promise to keep it to yourself!

Axel: *thinks about it for a moment* *gets on one knee in front of him to look him in the eye* okay I wont.

Zexion: *sighs* Vexen…has a drinking problem…I don't know what to do…it seems nothing can go right for me…

Axel: you and me both…well…you could talk to him about it…or you could let him be…or you could help him get help…or…uh…um….*puts hand to face thinking and winces* that…really hurt…

Zexion: your bleeding a bit *pulls out a handkerchief and dabs the blood up* I don't know why I even try…no one cares…

Axel: that's not true! I do…

Heh yeah right…you can keep that cloth…maybe…I should just give up…

Axel: you cant give up on someone you love…because that's not how love works…

Zexion: pretty deep talk…should I go back…

Axel: well hmmm…I wonder…Vexen, drunk in a very dangerous lab. No not at all! *sarcasm*

Zexion: runs back to lab and pushes door open* Vexen you need to stop…

Vexen: I don't know whatchyer talking about! *is mixing something with rum drunkenly* I hope cyanide tastes good!

Zexion: *lunges forward and knocks glass out of his hand* what are you doing?

Vexen: I'm just so sick and tiered of these cravings! I wan…wanted it so bad! And now…that I have it! I…I just cant be the no one I thought I was…I just want to die Zexion! Death is richeouse! I want that!

Zexion: *eyes start to water and he smacks Vexen across the face*…you promised me nothing would change, that you would be here for me! How selfish!…I really thought you cared! But…if some stupid drink means more to you than I do…if you cant so this for me…then…I don't need you! I don't need anyone! *starts bawling and runs out of lab*

Vexen: *collapses in the middle of lab* hmm…

…outside…

Axel: z-Zexion! *runs after him and grabs his wrist to turn him around, looks at the streaks from tears* *wipes them off with his thumb* z-Zexion…

Zexion: just leave me alone! *tries to yank wrist away but axel is stronger* let…go!…*falls on his knees and begins sobbing*

Axel: wraps his arms around Zexion* don't…please…just don't…wh…what happened…

Zexion: let me go! I cant count on any of you!…please…just leave me alone…please….

Axel: …fine! *lets go and walks down corridor* suit yourself! You have a long and miserable road ahead of you if you kick people out of your life!

Zexion: I don't care!…everyone turns their backs on me anyway! I'm better off without them all together!…they all…they lie to me…

Axel: Axel: *stops and turns head* really…they lie to you. What a baby. *continues walking*

Zexion: what are you trying to say? As if you haven't lied to me before!

Axel: *turns and shakes his head then walks into his room*

…..meanwhile…..

Vexen: *sitting on the floor* *throws mixture on the floor breaking it* what have I done!

Zexion: *standing outside castle oblivion on one of the towers jutting out the side* everyone…always leaves me…why do I even try…they don't live me back…

Vexen: *stumbles up the stairs and out the door* I-im sorry…I just…I…I don't know…but…I know…that I care about you more then anything* slurred from drinks*

Zexion: I…I just don't know how to believe that anymore…*steps out closer to edge*

Axel: *running around castle* z-Zexion! Im sorry! I..I got angry and! Hello!

Vexen: you have to! Its…all I can say!

Demyx: *runs into axel* oof! What? Are you talking about?

Axel:*almost crying* I-I cant find Zexion! What if he…he…

Vexen: Zexion, come back back here and talk to me reasonably *slurry still

Zexion: how can I trust what you say?…I trusted you Vexen…all of your talk about family…I guess my previous notions were correct…*steps even closer*

Vexen: please you cant!

Axel: Demyx you have yo help me find him! *teardrops*

Demyx: …well from what you said did you try the tower?

Axel: NO! THANK YOU DEMYX! *RUNS TO TOWER*

Vexen: I didn't drink it, so you cant jump! Please Zexion!

Zexion: tears streaming turns around so his back is facing the edge* give one reason why! We all know that fate hasn't shined kindly upon me! Look at me…what am I? who would care?

Axel: I do! *runs up the stairs and almost runs into Zexion and off the building and hugs him tightly* *sobbing and hardly able to breath* don't…just don't…

Zexion: tears still flowing* why though…why? *so quiet and pathetic that it's almost a whisper* why?

Axel: you care Zexion. You understand. Your responsible, trust worthy hard working. I should be asking this question to myself! What do I do? I come back from missions late, sometimes not at all, or I don't do them! I'm lazy and unproductive!

Zexion: *closes eyes* when…will I feel loved…and needed…when will things stop changing…no one can answer my questions….

Axel: you should feel loved NOW! Vexen loves you, Namine loves you, Demyx, Marluxia, Xigbar,…..me…

Vexen: w-what!

Axel: *looks in eyes* true we don't have hearts…but I truly believe that what I remember…love feels like this! You have to listen to me! Here me! Please! *kneels on ground and puts his head to his stomach* I need you, Namine needs you, we all need you!

Zexion: crying heavily*o-okay…okay *heavy breaths*

Axel: *hand twitches and rubbs tears, and suppresses the need to kiss him, it shows in his eyes nonetheless.* *he takes Zexion's hand and leads him down the stairs* you…you shouldn't so that ever!

Vexen: I cant believe any *collapses on floor sleeping*

Zexion: *still wiping tears* can you push him…I'm gunna make a portal to his lab *summons portal*

Axel: o-okay. *pushes into portal* *shivers* you…you almost…died…*starts silently crying all over again*

Zexion: *looks away* I'm sorry…I…I just…

Axel: and you say I don't have control! *sad smirk* got it memorized?

Zexion: heh…*wipes eyes again* you know…your still holding my hand…

Axel: yeah *smirks* I-I knew how long ive been holding your hand…only the whole time, and your just now realizing it? Hhhhmmmm…..

Zexion: I noticed…that look in your eyes earlier too…*looks down*

Axel: eh…wh-what…*drops hand* I didn't I mean….*silent*

Zexion: you…didn't have to let go…I suppose Vexen is gunna put me on a suicide watch now…

Axel: probably…unless he chalks it all up to a drunken dream…*hand twitches feeling empty*

Zexion: *grabs his hand…also a source of comfort*…I think he'll know…

Axel: maybe…*grips hand lightly* I'm sorry I stormed away…I shouldn't have left you…there in the hallway…I'm sorry!

Zexion: its okay…I really just want to sleep now though…

Axel: well we are at your door…*opens it for him and sexy walks in. stand in door way* are-are you going to be alright?

Zexion: I think so…as long as I don't have anymore dreams…

Axel: *leans against door frame* what will you do, if you do have one…how will you wake up, instead of going through it again?

Zexion: I…I don't know…but …I will have to somehow…shoot…I have to take my meds before bed…they're in Vexen's lab…

Axel:…were? Ill get them…

Zexion: I don't know…he hides them…

Axel: well…lets look? What are they anyway?

Zexion: antibiotics, anti-inflammatory, and sleep aids.

Axel: what are there for? *walking across the hall to vexes lab*

Zexion: antibiotics for my sinus infection…anti-inflammatory so my throat doesn't close up at night and sleep aids because I have insomnia…

Axel: makes sense…*opens door and Vexen is sound asleep* you know…I think he keeps everyone's meds in this safe…*pulls over sheet covering safe* just need the code…or Zexion….*smirk*

Zexion: what are you up to?

Axel: Zexion…you have ears now…so you can open the safe…and I don't mean normal ones…

Zexion: aawww! *touches ears* he better have an antidote ready! *starts working on safe*

Axel: Zexion! Hurry up with that safe! *slips something in pocket*

Zexion: I'm trying…what did you put in your pocket?

Axel: nothing jeez Zexion stop accusing me of things!

Zexion: Um…okay *cough coough* ugh! I need those meds!

Vexen: *slaps hand against metal* what…are you doing! Zexion! Are you stealing meds! Im putting you on suicide watch!

Axel: he just wants his meds…you were to passed out to give them to him!

Vexen: he could have woken me up! I would have gotten them, but no he didn't and he probably planed to down all of his meds…no…he's on watch.

Axel: listen Vexen, it was my idea cause you were out and needed them to *is pinned against wall, coat collar grabbed*

Vexen: I knew you were a bad influence *bangs his head against wall* I just knew it! You are probably the reason he decided to kill himself, AREN'T YOU!

Axel: *smirk* like this is going to help, beating me up isn't going to solve your lack of parenting skills! *slapped*

Vexen: how dare you! *punches in the jaw*

Axel: you think your doing everything right! Well I'm sick of it! Do your worst!

Vexen: *kicks him in the stomach* I cant kill you…Zexion wouldn't like that…speaking of,,,

…administers all of Zexion's meds, even antidote…..

Vexen: now…go to bed…and…ill be watching you…

Zexion: but I wasn't trying to kill myself! I was just…trying…*sleep aids start to take effect*

Vexen: go to bed, Zexion!

Axel: *hunched over slightly* Zexion…you need the sleep…ill talk to you in the mourning….

Vexen: I cant stop you guys from talking…but axel, if I so much as hear you've influenced him, I will kill you.

Axel: yeah yeah yeah *leaves*

Zexion: wait…if I'm on watch…who's *yawn* in my room tonight? *super sleepy*

Vexen:….damn-it…everyone else is asleep…that leaves me or axel…

Axel: I herd my name! *peeks through door*

Vexen: you choose…and if you do anything Xigbar will be watching you every night!

Zexion: axel…he isn't…as angry as you right now…sorry *yawn*

Vexen: like I dais, you do anything, Xigbar will be watching you, now go to bed!

Axel: come on Zexion…*opens door to room for him*

Zexion: I feel…like a criminal…having to be watched like this…

Axel: you tried to kill yourself…that's practically murder.

Zexion: I suppose…hey axel…you seems…well…you were almost asking Vexen to hurt you…

Axel: I have…no idea what your talking about….*Zexion reaches in his pocket*

*holds up package of razor blades* I saw you take them…*pulls up axels sleeve and sees the tell tale marks*…why.

Axel: I…there not the only ones…*unzips jacket to show more*…be-because…

Zexion:…your addicted to the pain…I knew…*looks down*

Axel: its delightful! I grew up with it! I need it! All my life I found myself in abusive relationships, pissing people off…wait…you know?

Zexion: yeah…I'm not stupid…and also know you are fooling yourself…you don't actually enjoy the pain…you just don't know how to live without it …

Axel:…just…you need to sleep…if Vexen thinks I'm talking to you about this…he will freak…and not on me…so please…go to sleep. *pushes him down in bed*

Zexion: *looks him in the eye* please…don't hurt yourself tonight…

Axel: …I…I wont…I promise. Now please…sleep…

Zexion: okay…goodnight…*drifts to sleep*

Axel: *lays down on the floor* I promise….I wont….


	11. spotlight: Axel

*wakes up lazily* axel? Why are you…oh yeah…never mind…

Axel: yeah *streatches* the floor isn't very comfortable *had used coat as a blanket, is putting it on*

Zexion: *looks at scares* hand me the razors…

Axel: I…no. why should I! *zips up coat* your just trying ti take it away…I…no! your not taking them!

Axel: you don't need them!

Axel: but I DO! I need them so much! The pain! It has a flavor you know? And its delicious! Delectable! Flavorful! Just the way it feels makes it oh so addicting!

Zexion: what would Roxas say? *looks him dead in the eye* what would…your mother say?

Axel: I…she was…don't bring my mother into this! And…Roxas never notices…even though there in plain sight…*grips package of blades and gets in zexys face* you…will…not…take…them!

Zexion: *eyes get wide in fear* I'm sorry…but…I'm just…worried…

Axel: *gets out of his face* im sorry I…I didn't…*runs out of zexys room to his own* he just…doesn't understand! No one…understands…*opens package and locks himself in himself in his bathroom*

Vexen: *knocking on bedroom door* axel! Axel! You left Zexion alone! I found a razor blade on his floor! Are you mad? He could have killed himself! God you are useless!

Axel: uh! Im sorry I just couldn't pee in the same room as him! *pours peroxide into cuts* *starts bubbling* shhh! Ow ow*exhales and bandages* *comes out* there! Im done! *walks down hallway*

Zexion: you forgot one…I thought he was going to spontaneously combust…are you…okay…

Axel: *cough* yeah I'm fine. Fantastic!

Zexion: you know I can smell it…I can smell the blood too…what do I have to do? What will make you stop?

Axel: I…nothing. Its as simple as that. There is nothing that will stop me from enjoying the pain…*points to gauges* see these? I took them up because they are painful. I always skip a size, just so its extra nice. I went from normal to 14 to10 to 6 and now I'm at 2.

Zexion: *sigh* im not giving up…one of us will have to give in…

Axel: and it will probably be you…*smirk* do…do you wanna help me pull a prank on Marluxia…no no…someone else…Xigbar! Lets take his eye patch! *starts walking in the direction of Xigbar's room*

Zexion: wait! You are just trying to get them to hurt you! And no matter what youdo I have to follow you! That isn't really fair axel!…I don't want to see you get hurt!

Axel: *squirms around*…but it…..just one! I promise! Just one! Please? *pouty eyes* and I might not even get caught…I mean Xigbar sleeps till like noon! And its 8 oclock! Please please please!

Zexion: why would I let you get hurt! Besides you have to stay with me! *feels clever*

Axel: *yells* DEMYX! YO DEMYX! COME HERE!

Demyx: yeah what is it axel?

Axel: watch Zexion for a moment…I have to go see Xigbar…*acts like he doesn't wanna go*

Demyx: no problem! Come on Zexion!

Axel: heh…off to find Xigbar! *runs to door and opens it. Sees he is sleeping* today is my lucky day! *pulls off his eye patch but wrist is grabbed*

Xigbar: well…hello sweet cheeks!

Axel: *pulls on wrist* Xigbar look what I have! *swings around eye patch*

Xigbar: wha-hey! *gets up* give it back now!

Axel: nope! *gets in face* make me you old, crusty, old, pile of trash! *smirks*

Xigbar: grrr! *summons guns* get over here you little piece of crap *shoots at his leg but misses*

Axel: now were talking! *dodges* haha! You cant hit me! *rungs into hall* come on old man! Tou have to get me some time! *dodges* oohhh to slow! Better luck next-

Xigbar: *shoots right through his knee* got you! *stands over him*

Axel: ah…*sharp in take of breath* we…arnt done yet! *fist comes and nock out his knees, and Xigbar falls on his knees on Axel?*not…my best plan…

Xigbar: ew! Now im covered in blood! Errr! Your going to pay! *punches injured knee*

Axel: *seethes* Hashanah! Is that the best you can do! Now I see why Zexion has more responsibilities! You should be number 1000000! You freaken suck!

Xigbar:*shoots him in both of his shoulders* you need to watch your mouth!

Axel: ahhh! *deep breath* you need to watch as you get demotted through ourranks you sorry piece of crap! One day you will be the most decrepit, disgusting piece of shit anyone would have ever seen! We will all need eye patches because we will have gouged our eyes out!

Xigbar: *steps on his right shoulder and gets close to his face* you insult me again…and im not going after just you…

Axel: why would…*whimpers as he presses down harder* who…would you hurt…

Xigbar: someone *even more pressure* very close to you *evil grin*

Axel: *whines* n-no…p-please not Roxas…o-or Zex- anyone. h-here! *hands him his eye patch* *Xigbar stomps on it and turns to leave*

…..flash back to being a nobody….

Lea: you sorry piece of shit! *punched in the face*

Father: if your old enough to talk like an adult, you will be punished as one!

*is continuously beaten*

Lea: *spits our blood* I hate you bastard!

Father: *wrapes his hands around lea's neck* say that again?

Lea: I…hate…you…bastard!

*choked out*

*comes to senses*

Roxas: axel? Whats…oh my god your bleeding all over!

Axel:…h…huh…?*lifts head* oh…h-hi Roxas…

Roxas: y-you're bleeding! Get in here and let me help you!

Axel: r-Roxas I cant walk…..c-can you o-open a portal u-under me?

Roxas: okay but…..this might hurt abit! *opens portal underhim that sends him to Roxas's bed.*

Axel: ah! Fu-…sh-…that feels nice…

Roxas: what? Oh you mean the bed right? *starts cleaning his knee* what happened? Who did this?

Axel:…Roxas I don't need you getting involved…jeez what are you a girl! You need to put pressure on these things!

Roxas: hey! I was just getting it clean! And what do you mean you don't want me getting involved?

Axel: Xigbar and I got into a fight, and I don't want you getting hurt! Its unnecessary! *sits up and winces* just…don't get involved. Please?

Roxas: this isn't something I can ignore axel! Anyone who hurts you is my enemy! Im not going to sit back and watch you suffer!

Axel: suffer! Yeah right. This is nothing! *strongly said* Roxas, he could really hurt you, and it was my fault anyway! Please…just tell me you wont…please! I-I cant lose you!

Roxas:…and I cant lose you! *looks him in the eye*

Axel: w-why so protective. you've…you've never been this relentless?

Roxas: *backs off a bit* I'm…sorry…I guess this qhole incident with Zexion…has me really paranoid…anything can happen…I could lose you at any time! I don't want to take any chances axel!

Axel: its fine…im just…you care so much! *grabs his face gently* I love you…im sorry I make you so worried…*kisses*

Roxas: I love you too!…I need to clean your shoulders axel…take off your coat and ill just-

Axel: oh no…that not necessary! *Roxas grabs zipper and pulls, flinging off his coat*

Roxas: yes of co-…what is all this? *angrily* did you do this! *pointing to numerous cuts and scares*

Axel: *eyes wide* I…I….y-yes *sais sheepishly"* you…you don't understand Roxas! Its just…

Roxas: i don't understand? Well how the heck am I supposed to understand this! Here I am concerned about other people hurting you…and the biggest offender is…YOU *tears begin to fall*

Axel: I-Roxas please just listen! *grabs for wrist but is tugged out of his hand* r-Roxas…please *small tear* don't leave

Roxas: if you don't want me to leave…then stop this! *points to axels arm*

Axel: I-I…I cant…no Roxas! don't sont leave! *slammed door* tries getting up and falls on his face on the floor and begins to cry*

Roxas: *just outside door* I'm sorry…*runs away*

Axel:…why does everything turn out WRONG! *pounds fist in the floor till bruised and red dotted

…..flashback…

Mother: lea hunny, what is this? *holds up small raiser*

Lea: n-nothing mom, I just use it to open envelopes…

Mother: I don't think your telling…*interrupted by father* you been stealing stuff outa my shed! *slapped in the face*

Lea: yeah what about it! *is punched*

Father: *stumbles alittle from drinks* youungratful little! *mother getss in the middle*

Mother: STOP! DON'T HURT HIM ANY- *SLAPPED*

Lea: don't hit my mother! *punches him in the face*

Father: *picks up lea's bat and beats him with it* don't ever do that again!

*lea on floor*

Father:im sick of you always interfering! *points to leas mom* ungrateful bitch*

….grafic and bloody scene commences….

*comes to sences sobbing on the floor*

Larxene: axel! AXEL! Hey come on get up! *shakes him a bit*

Axel: *practically glomos her and starts sobbing* NO STOP! *looks at Larxene and releases instantly* I, s-sorry, I di-didn't…..

Larxene: D- *blushes a bit* jeez axel…whats…you okay?

Axel: DOES IT LOOK LIKE IM OKAY!1 ROXAS LEFT ME, AND I CANT EVEN RUN AFTER HIM! WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO DO! *starts flaming*

Larxene: hey! I'm just trying to help! don't you dare freak out on me! *spark fly from fingers*

Axel: ILL DO WHAT EVER THE HELL I YOU STUPID NIMPH! I AM YOUR SUPERIOR!

Larxene: gggrrrrr! I HATE YOU! YOU DON'T LET ANYONE GET CLOSE TO YOU! THAT'S YOUR PROBLEM YOU CONCETED HOT HEAD! *storms out*

Axel: *breathes deeply and calms down* *pulls on shirt and limps down hallway* I…don't know…what to do now…

Zexion: how about you just give in…this is a fight…that you don't want to win axel…trust me…

Axel: *turns to Zexion crying* ive already lost what I love most. Wh-whats the point in giving in now?…and…to answer you earlier…you know…about my mom…she was sad… *continues limping in some random direction*

Zexion: why do you push away the people who want to help you?

Axel: I-I don't know! *leans against wall* I…don't…I…just…don't…*continues to cry rubbing shoulders* she…she cared…and she…she died…that's why…you'll just die…so you cant care…you cant…

Zexion: I get it now…you are worried that…if someone cares about you they'll dia and vise versa…everything makes sense now *ponders concept*

Axel: you just cant! *grabs his shoulders* I need you, but…but I cant! Because you'll die! You..you cant die…so you cant care! *sobbs* no one can! *looks hysterical in Zexions eyes*

*slapes him* sorry but you need to calm down! I'm not gonna die!

Axel: you…you attempted suicide Zexion! Th-that's almost dieing! And I cant-cant let you die! I need you! But…you cant…cause you'll die…everyone will! *lets go and slumps against wall* everyone will…

Zexion: *hugs him tightly* im sorry…but everything is okay now axel…I'm not gunna die…no one is…I promise you…I promise.

Axel: *shivers* she-she died because she cared…she got in his way one to many times! Just one to many! *crys into his shoulder* because she cared…she died…knowing I did this! She…she found it! She found iiiiitt! *sobbs*

Zexion: but…she still loved you…she will always love you…

Axel: she…she…found it…and I lied…I lied…and she died! *pulls out old rusted raiser blade* I-I shouldn't have lies=d…but I did…and she died…its…its my fault! *trembling*

Zexion: it isn't your fault! I though the same way when my parents died! It isn't your fault…its his! If your father couldn't see….the good in you then then there was something wrong with him!

Axel: y-you think theres good in me? A-and it isn't my fault. I-its not! * hopeful eyes* *opens Zexions hand and gives him old meaningful razor* I…no more…Zexion no more…

Zexion: *hugs him as tight as possible* thank you!…thank you…now go find Roxas…and don't tell demyx were I am!

Axel: I …might need ….a little help…um…potion? *lifts up pant leg and sees blood seaping through the bandaging*

Zexion: *reaches in back pocket and pulls out a potion* here…now hurry!

Axel: *drinks and starts running* *yells back to Zexion* sorry about the blood on your coat! ROXAS! WHERE ARE YOU ROXAS! I-I NEED YOU! WERE…WERE ARE YOU! *running around castle*

Zexion: blood?…oh come on!

*on roof*

Roxas: *crying into his knees*

Axel:*opens door* r-Roxas…are you up here? *finds him* Roxas, come…come here. *sits next to him and opens his arms*

Roxas: you think that im going to jump into your arms and everything is going to be okay? That isn't the way life works axel!

Axel: r-Roxas…im sorry. About everything! I…I don't want to hurt myself anymore…I don't…I wish I would have realized that sooner…

roxas: you don't get it axel…you weren't just hurting yourself…you were hurting me…why did you hide this from me? How am I supposed to understand…if you don't open up to me?

Axel:…I never really hide it Roxas…you know how many times we did it? All those times I was completely nude. and you didn't see them…I was practically displaying them…but that isn't the poing…Roxas. Im sorry. Im so so sorry. Its just that…when I was a somebody…my father…a-abused me…and…and I became addicted to the pain…I started cutting myself…oneday…my mother found it…and confronted me with it…my…my father started beating me for taking his razor…and she got in the way…and he…he …he killed her Roxas. He killed her! *starts crying*

Roxas: but I didn't knowall of that axel! Because you didn't tell me untill now!…if you want this to worl…you have to let me in even if it hurts you…you cant hide these broken parts…because I need to see them! Like it or not thata the way it is…you have to love yourself before you can ever love me!

Axel: o-okay r-Roxas. Just please…come back. I-I cant live without you!

Roxas: okay…but…this is gonna take a while…if I find out you hurt yourself again…then I'm gone…

Axel:*practically glomps* o-okay. Just…just hold me, and…and never let go. Okay? Just…don't let go. *quietly cry's into his chest*

Roxas: I love you…*wraps arms around him tightly*

Axel: I love you so much! *squeezes* I'm sorry, I'm sorry, so so so very sorry. *continue to cry*

Roxas: its okay axel…I forgive you…I'm sorry about your mom…

Axel: she died…because she cared. I miss her Roxas…I wish she was here, so I could apologize. She-she was the only one that cared!

Roxas: well now you have a lot of people who care about you…I think she would be proud…

Axel: I hope so…*snuggles into his chest* my-my father was killed by the heartless…sometimes when I fight them…I wonder if that one is him…

Roxas: well I'm sure one day…you will get him!

Axel:*smiles* now you know why I love heartless hunting! Ha ha…r-Roxas…we need to go threw my room…and …were gunna need some help…theres a lot of things in there…

Roxas: like what?

Axel: ummm…razors, scissors, compasses, exacto knives, needles, pocket knives, other knives… umm…and I am posative…there are more…and were going to need help.

Roxas: okay…who would you like to help?

Axel: z-Zexion…he's the only other one that knows…*gets up and wobles from light headedness and Roxas steadys him* I…come on…

Roxas: where is he…will we have to watch him around that stuff?

Axel: uh…I don't think so. Im pretty sure it was just a momentary laps of judgment that's all…*Roxas makes a portal to hallway in front of axels door* hmmm…I wonder where he is…

Zexion: DEMYX! I cant kill myself with a banana so please just let me eat! Oh hi axel, Roxas…is everything…okay here?

Axel: eveythings awesome…demyx im back now so go do something else!

Demyx: he was gunna kill himself!

Axel: bananas cant kill you…unless you have MAIDs! that's right demyx, run from the banana!

Zexion: thanks! Glad things are okay now…sorry but…you are kinda stuck with me now…

Axel: yeah…that's the plan…we need to go through my room…so im not tempted.

Zexion: okay that's a good step.

Axel: y-yeah…I suppose so…*squizes Roxas's hand* lets just…get it over with…

Roxas: allow me. *opens door for everyone*

Zexion: axel you tell us where you hid them and we'll get them…

Axel:…...

Roxas: axel…

Axel: …theres a box under the bed…and some in the dresser drawers…and desk…and bathroom…uh…..I know theres more….

Zexion: I'll get the bathroom…

Roxas: ill look in the dresser…*turns*

Axel: *sitting in the middle of the floor touching the locket Roxas gave him* thanks…you guys…for everything…

Zexion: this is what friends are for…

Axel: ye-yeah…*pulls out box from under bed* take it! I don't want to touch it anymore!

Roxas: *grabs box* good to here.

Zexion: ahh!

Axel: ahh! What?

Roxas: *flings open door*

Zexion: oh sorry…its…um…I found a box of needles…and well…I…

Roxas: let me take that…*takes small box*

Axel: umm…there might be some harmful… "toys" to…..*gos to closet and pics up small box" *pulls out something that looks like a belt mad of rings and fish hooks* this…this is called a cilice…they were originally used in religions to "abstain" from sex…this one had many other purposes…

Zexion: heh nice vocabulary lesson. Roxas…take this while your at it. *hands him large knife*

Roxas: *throws it in one big box* alright.

Axel: …there might be something I stuck under the floor boards…but I don't remember…

Zexion: *pulls up boards* hmm…some blades, peroxide, a knife, …more needles…

Axel: *starts sweeting* I-is it hot in here? *takes off shirt* normally I wouldn't mind…but…its just so…hot!

Roxas: it must be from us taking his cutting equipment…

Zexion: most likely…Roxas get rid of that stuff before he changes his mind!

Roxas: im doing it im doing it…ill be back…look for more stuff while im gone. *leaves*

Axel: *breathing heavy* I don't need it, I don't need it…

Zexion: *finds about ten more packs of blades* okay I think I've got them all…

Axel: *sitting in the courner mumbling to himself* axel seriously man you don't need them! Got it memorized?

But I do, they are life savers!

How. Seriously dude? What's your problem?

I don't know…at least I don't throw up at night when I cut! I don't like throwing up…no…

I've heard you throw up so often…

No that was you!

Zexion: AXEL! Calm down!

Axel: I…*shivers* I'm a little freaked….I…I feel sick…

Zexion: you'll be okay…I promise you are going to be fine!

Axel: are you sure? I just…feel…different.

Roxas: im back…axel wh-whats wrong baby! *huggs him*

Axel: *sweating* I feel sick Roxas…

Roxas: your fine, just feeling the change…you never did like change.

Zexion: perhaps I should leave now?

Axel: ….change…your right…

Roxas: you cant. You are on suicide watch…sadly…

Axel: b-besides…I don't want you to leave…

Roxas: huh?

Axel: when…when your hurting…you want to be surrounded by your best friends. Right?

Roxas: y-yeah your right…

Zexion: okay…then I'll stay. Axel…maybe it would be best for you to get outside…get some fresh air…or at least out of the castle for a little bit…

Axel: okay…were should we go?

Roxas: well…theres twilight town…atlantica…wonderland…Halloween town, theres so many places!

Axel: Zexion. You choose. I don't know were to go.

Zexion: I would like some tea…wonderland?

Axel: alright lets go! *gets up and grabs a random shirt off the floor*

Roxas: *watches as he puts it on but doesn't say anything*

Axel: I know your looking…*looks at him* its okay…its over now…

Zexion: *opens portal* are we ready? Oh wait one secnd…I want to blend in *snaps fingwers and is wereing dandy outfit namine got him*

Axel: nice! *looks down at red and black button down* well…I couldn't care less!

Roxas: hmm…well lets go! *walks through portal*

Axel: just what I needed! A wacky please that has no ruled! Yes!

Zexion: *is upside down* hmm I think the garden is this way…*walks down wall and to the right*

Axel: *fallows* ive never had tea before…

Roxas: tea is good for you! Very relaxing!

Axel: that would be nice…*continues walking*

Roxas: hey! Cheer up! You wont be walking around hurt anymore!

Axel: y-yeah I guess…*smiles* besides the peroxide gives me a head ach…

Roxas: yep…oh look a bunny!

Zexion: good afternoon sir…

White rabbit: can't talk im late!

Zexion: your always late…

Axel: awe he is cute! 3

Roxas: ^.^ that little guy is always late!

Axel: oh that cat is the coolest cat I have ever seen!

Roxas: good day Cheshire cat!

Cheshire cat: good morning goodday…it cannot say. Good evening goodnight…beware it will bite!

Zexion: mosquito…

Axel: *grin* I want one!

Roxas: we arent allowed to have pets…

Axel: Zexion has a cat!

Roxas: only the original six can have pets…

Axel: ppffftttt like I care! Mansex can kiss my-

*ahem*

Cheshire: very good you are correct! The garden is to your left!

Zexion: thank you *bows*

Axel: thanks *quickly catches up to Zexion* Zexion, you seem so curt.

Roxas: *being dragged behind axel happily*

Zexion: don't let your guard down…the answer wasn't mosquito…

Axel: …well then why did you say mosquito?

Roxas: im confused!

Axel: what was the answer…..

Zexion: *stops walking* …jabberwocky…if I had answers correctly we would be heading right to it…

Axel: hh whats a jabberwhatsamahocky?

Roxas: your dumb…

Axel: that wasn't very nice, now say your sorry

Roxas: why?

Axel: *sigh* whatever…anyway…were are we going then?

Zexion: to the garden of course…he wasn't lying to us that much I know. Annnd here we are…*pushes open gate* just in time too…

Axel: hmmm…mad hatter and the march hair. I hurd about these two…

Roxas: be careful…there mad!

Axel: like im not?

Roxas: *blushes* y-your not mad!

Axel: riiight. Someone who likes pain and starts a conversation with themselves isn't mad by any means…

Hare: good thing you arent late! Now how much would you like?

Axel: a lot…because a lot is good!

Roxas: huh?

Hatter and hare: very good! Is it your un birthday?

Zexion: it is the biggest ones un-birthday! *points to axel*

Axel: un-birthday? Well…its not my birthday, so I guess that means yes!

Roxas: *smirk* I know what happens next!

Axel: as long as im not spanked 20 times ill be good *shifty eyes*

*they start singing and flinging tea everywhere*

Axel: ahaha! We need to come here more often!

Roxas: h-hatter, may I have some tea?

Hatter: sure how about half a cup?

Roxas: okay! *watches in horror as they cut the cup in half* it-its still in there!

Axel: *smirk* you have to start thinking outside the box! Z-sexy you seem awfully quiet…

Zexion: oh sorry…im just watching you two…one cup please hatter!

*is handed cup*

Axel: is that a crumpet? *looks a little over and sees a knife* *hand twitches but refrains from taking it* I don't need it, I don't need it…*sips tea*

Roxas: *talking rapidly with the hare*

Axel: *averts eyes from the table*

Zexion: axel…whats wrong?

Axel: n-nothing…n-not a thing. *hand twitch* *looks at knife again and stands up, leaning against a tree* nothing…nothing…I don't….need it…no.

Zexion: thank you for the tea but we must be going now…Roxas *motions for him to fallow*

Roxas: b-but!*looks at axel* alright by guys!

Axel: *twitch* that was…the hardest thing I have ever done…

Zexion: I'm proud of you

Axel: t-that's the first time anyone's said that…

Roxas: what about your mom, axel?

Axel: I cant expect my mother to do everything now can I? *sad smile* you guys, I could feel it, imagine it! The smooth blade running acrous my skin, the slight sting, and the drip drip of the blood droping…I…it…*sigh*

Zexion: well im glad you were able to walk away…no matter how hard it was…

Axel: *closes his eyes* b-but whos to say ill be that strong next time? *tear* I don't want to lose you guys over something so pathetic.

Roxas: your strong! don't say that!

Axel: but its true! *slams fist against a tree* a human will isn't strong let alone someone who isn't supposed to exist!

Zexion:… ive seen you oversome hardships before…I know that you can do this *encouraging smile*

Axel: *colapses agains a tree and looks overwhelmed*

Roxas: axel, you've beaten many odds. You helped Zexion, me, demyx…probably all of the organization at one time or another…think about your childhood. Now how hard was that?

Axel: that was when someone was beating me at ;east 4 times a week…not to mention all of this! *shows wrists*

Zexion: axel, we need you! None of us want to see you hurt anymore…you've xome too fare to give up now!

Axel: *shaking slightly* to fare…deffinatly to fare…I-ill try. I promise you guys! N-no more. *shakes his head and gets up* now…lets go home.

Roxas: *holds his hand* is okay axel, we are here so if you ever feel like c-cutting, then find one of us and vent!

Zexion: you can come to me for anything…except for one thing…then go to Roxas…

Axel: pppffftttt! *starts laughing*

Roxas: whats so funny!

Axel: n-nothing…inside joke that's all…

Roxas: *summons portal* I don't get it…what would you go to Zexion for that Zexion doesn't want! *utterly confused*  
Zexion: oh dear…think Roxas think…

Roxas: *light bulb* ohm…but why wouldn't you want that?

Axel: *laughing so hard he falls to the castle ground*

Zexion: because I'm not bi Roxas! I have a girlfriend!

Roxas: that doesn't mean anything. It still works similarly…if axel ever let you be on top! *glares at axel*

Axel: *laughing so hard he cant breath*

Zexion: oh my god! Why does everyone act like im not straight?

Axel: *says between laughs* cause…everyone…is…atleast…bi…here!

Roxas: he has a point…but yeah! Not to mention je's really good at it! *blushes*

Axel: thank you for the complement! *gets off floor and kisses neck and mumbles something that makes Roxas blush even more*

Zexion: I really wish I could go back to my room…

Demyx: *running down hallway with scissors*

Axel: d-demyx you cant do that! *intersepts him and takes his scissors* you cant run with these! They could hurt you really bad! Im going to take these until firther notice.

Demyx: b-but I need them!

Axel: no buts! How will you learn?

Demyx: fine! Ill find OTHER scissors! *runs in random direction*

Zexion: good job axel im proud of you!…again! *grabs scissors* and now I will take these away from you…

Roxas: and I will take them from you! *takes scissors* since I am the only one here who has not trys to do anything, I will be keeping them!

Axel: *surprised* you know….*thinks about grabbing them but stops, walks down hallway, and sits in front of his door*

Zexion: Axel? Whats going on?

Axel: *staring at bricks across hall* seen it…felt it…was so close to it…and yet…was pluked right out of my hand, then, almost get it back…the strongest, but most timey part held me back…it was even weaker then last time….

Zexion: maybe you should get some sleep…

Axel: *shakes head no* when I sleep, I dream, and when I dream, I dream of him, and when I wake, I think of her, and when I think of her, I think of razors. And….*stops talking*

Roxas:…but you have to sleep some time.

Axel: *looks so child like* what if I told you…im afraid to go to sleep.

Zexion: then Roxas will stay with you…

Axel: *shakes head no again* it…it doesn't matter! It…still happened!

Roxas: well then what do you sugest?

Axel: I…don't know…*looks down* I guess we can try this. *opens door*

Xigbar: why hello there Axel…I see you done the hard part for me! *grabs Roxas by his coat collar and pulls him away* I told you what would happen!

Axel: NO! *grabs the back of Xigbar's coat* you will not take him from me! I already almost lost him once today, I don't need to deal with with that a second time!

Roxas: *whimpering*

Zexion: if you need someone that bad Xigbar then take me!

Xigbar: how noble! Sacrafice yourself to save a friend! And as I remember it…axel cares quite a bit for you too…*tightens grip on Roxas*

Axel: step back Zexion! Xigbar this is my fault, so punish me! You must think that everything is so great for me? don't you Xigbar? That everything is fan-freaken-tastic! Well your wrong, of course your always wrong! Does that brain even work in there you sadistic, pedo, rapest!

Roxas: not…helping. *startss being choked by the collar of his coat*

Xigbar: you dare insult me! Remember who has your lover in a death grip!

Zexion: axel let me help!

Axel: h-he'll just take you both! *starts un-buttoning shirt* Xigbar you don't know what I deal with…*takes off shirt* im physically addicted to pain. What I did was get a fix. It was never supposed to involve others. Now please *sobbing breath* let Roxas go…I-I need him.

Xigbar: maybe you should have thought of that sooner!

Zexion: Xigbar listen to him please!

Xigbar: *looks at all the scaring* FINE! Think before you act Axel! Or you'll wind up hurting someone close to you! *points to Roxas*

Axel: *colapses on the floor next to Roxas hugging him and starts to cry* s-see wh-why I didn't want you I-involved!

Roxas: *hugging him* its okay…I-im fine…were fine…*glaring at Xigbar*

Xigbar: oh really *evil smirk* *shoots Roxas through shoulder* now Axel…you can experience the pain he felt…seeing you like this. *warps away*

Axel: R-ROXAS! *lays him down on the floor and tears of his shirt and sees wound* I-he…I…Zexion? W-what do I do?

Roxas: A-Axel! I-it hurts!

Zexion: put pressure on it! Axel put your coat on! I'm getting Vexen!

Axel: o-okay! *puts pressure on it*

Roxas: ah! Aaaahhhhh! Th-that hurts even more!

Axel: I-I know j-just relax please! Just…

*portals to Vexen's lab and comes back quickly*

Zexion: please help Vexen!

Vexen: what is it this time 6! *sees Roxas on the floor* oh dear…what happened? *ignores axel and throws him to the side and examens Roxas* this is a very deep injury…luckily it went right threw so I don't have to dig anything out…

Axel: * sits in courner* I-its all my fault! *starts crying* I hurt everyone I care about…

Zexion: *puts a comforting hand on his shoulder* it isn't you! Xigbar is just crazy…

Axel: I-if it wasn't for me it wouldn't have happened! Tell Roxas…im sorry…*gets up and runs out of room*

Wait axel! Roxas…what do I do?

Roxas: g-go after him! He probably went to twilight town! Ah…ah ow!

Vexen: im sorry, I cant fix you unless you get the anesthetic…

Roxas: potion?

Vexen: I don't have one and neither does Zexion so put up with it!

Zexion: *portals to twilight town* Axel? Where are you?

Axel: *screaming from train station* im going to kill you once and for all…DAD!

Zexion: AXEL! Are you…holy crap what is that thing! *looks and sees enormous heartless*

Axel: its my father! *throws chakrum* wanna know how I know? *dodges* it walked up to me! *ducks* looked into my eyes! *fire blast* and ran its claws along my face! *scrapped along abdominal region by heartless* *grabs spot* he just…wont give in! *pant pant*

Zexion: please axel let me help!

Axel: no this is my fight! *knocked against wall* j-just like old times huh old man? *gets up* except…this time I wont let you win! *throws flaming chakrum and damages it severely*

*flash back sequence*

*when his father allowed teachers to beat him*

*numerous beatings he received from him*

*being locked in a closet for three days*

*when he started cutting*

*when his father beat up his best friend*

*numerous abusive relationships*

*when his mother died*

*when his father became a heartless*

*when his father took his heart*

You…stole my heart! NOW. GIVE. IT. BACK! *decapitates heartless* *collapses on ground breathing heavy*

Zexion: *runs to axel* y-you beat him? Right?

Axel: *pant pant* I…think hes done… *cringes* my s-side…it…look! *puts hand to side and it comes up dripping with blood* p-pressure…it…h-hurts! And…not like…before…*shadow creeps up behind them*

Zexion: uh oh…look out! *pushes axel out of the way but…*

Axel: ahh! *thrown back against wall* I hate you bastard! *gets up shakily* and goes into a fighting stance* ill kill you, if it's the last thing I DO!

*heartless turns and looks at Zexion, not viewing axel as a threat*

Zexion: *eyes get wide* *summons lexicon but isn't fast enough…the heartless hits him and he goes flying*

Axel: t-that is the last time you hurt one of my friends! *snaps fingers and heartless goes up in flames* *walks unsteadily to Zexion and collapses on his knees* z-Zexion. Are you okay? *holds side and winces*

Zexion: *nods* yeah…im fine…are you…gunna be okay?

Axel: *shrugs shoulders and winces again* he…is the reason…not me…its his…fault. Im gunna quote you okay? D-don't let my head his the ground. *faints*

Zexion: *catches him* heh…you'll need the rest…but we need to get you some help…*portals to vexens lab*

Vexen: why do you two always…*looks at Zexion trying to drag axel in there* what…the…heck…happened…here! *takes axel from Zexion with unknown strength and places him on cold lab table*

Zexion: it's a long story…and id rather not go into detail…

Vexen: fine fine. *looks at the three scratches on his face* he would kill me if those left scares…*quickly puts a small amount of the portion he has left on them, they quickly disappear* Zexion. Take of that raggedy, blood stained shirt will you…I have a feeling he is going to need stitches…*gathers stuff*  
Zexion: wait Vexen…don't- *Vexen sees the scares*

Vexen: what did this one do? There are so many!1 *eyes drawn to one long bleeding wound* ill talk to you both later…Zexion clean this while I get the anesthetics…I'm going to need more…

*axel starts shaking , hot skin on freezing table*

Zexion: *starts cleaning*…im sorry…axel…  
*puts a few towels under him to keep him warm*

Axel: *mumbles* it…isn't your fault…*opens one eye and looks at him and cringes at his wound*

Zexion: *sniffle* but…now Vexen…he knows…

Axel: everyone…is going to find out eventually. So…its fine.

Vexen: axel, your awake. You are definitely going to need stitches so if you will comply I wont have to test on you…*looks at scares* I promised I would talk to you two later…*sticks him with anesthetic*

….spaces out till he is done…

Vexen: 86 stitches you needed!

Axel: am i supposed to be proud? *says with eyes closed*

Zexion: well…its quite impressive…*sad smile*

Axel: only me! Haha! *sits up and winces* that anesthetic is wearing off…

Vexen: yes it is, but it seems you are quite used to cuts.

Axel; n-not exactly!

Vexen: *looks at him again* how many?

Axel: huh?

Vexen: how many cuts?

Axel:….I stopped counting…. But last time I counted over 80…

Vexen: how long?

Axel: before I was a somebody.

Vexen: why?

Axel: *starts tearing up and wont answer his question*

Zexion: Vexen I think that's enough questions for now…

Vexen: fine fine…now please escort him to his room, Roxas is waiting for him there

Axel: *turns to Zexion* w-whats Roxas going to say! What if he thinks, I did it! What if…*starts hyperventilating*

Zexion: don't panic! I will explain everything to him…it'll be okay!

Axel: *frantic eyes* a-are you sure? *hops off table and falls on the floor* stupid gravity! *holds stitching*

Zexion: jeez axel you have to be more careful…you could have ripped a stitch or ten!

Axel: *gets up* I feel light headed…and dizzy…*wobbles*

Vexen: you lost a lot of blood…

Axel: Zexion will you help me to my room please?...

Zexion: *pulls axel's arm over his shoulder* okay you ready?

Axel: y-yeah lets go…*starts walking to room* thanks…for everything zexion.

Zexion: it's the least I can do…you saved my life…

Axel: a-and you saved mine. Well I guess that's what friends are for…*smiles*

Zexion: yup…oh…we-re at your room…*pushes door open*

Roxas: axel your-wh-why are you bandaged? Axel how could you! *gets up*

Axel: its not what you think!

Zexion: Roxas! He isn't lying sit down and ill explain everything!

Roxas: *sits down quietly*

Axel: I didn't do this purposely, when I went to twilight town, I got into a fight….

Zexion: he found the one heartless that was looking for him too…

Axel: m-my dad.

Roxas: how did you know?

Axel: he…he just…slapped me in the face…with his claws….

Roxas: where's the marks? *looks skeptical*

Zexion: Vexen used a potion…..

Roxas: I thought he didn't have one!

Axel: I don't know…I was out cold…

Roxas: *sigh* so that's why…*hugs axel* I'm sorry…it must have hurt you to kill him.

Axel: you have no idea.

Zexion: *trys to leave again*

Roxas; don't worry Zexion…were not going to do anything.

Axel: are you sure! *smirks*

Roxas: yeah, even if you were on bottom youd get hurt! …no your not!

Axel: *sigh* fine! *rests head against wall* you guys…are my best friends…

Zexion: well…you know…I try…*awkward*

Axel: get over here! *pulls his hand and has him sit down and hugs him*

Roxas: now now your suffocating him!

Axel: am not! * lets go*

Zexion: heh, just a bit.

Axel: you know you like it! Roxas do you wanna make a sandwich…with a creamy  
Zexion filling?

Roxas; yeah, but you'd get hurt cause of that! *points to bandages*

Axel: ooohhhhh ignore them!

Zexion: NO! NO ZEXION SANDWICHES PLEASE!

Axel: *pout* th-then how's about an Axel sandwich?

Roxas: I'm down for that! *hugs him from the left side*

Zexion: eh…I don't know…

Axel: *pouts even more* ! *stretches out right arm*

Roxas: its just a hug Zexion, were not gunna do anything!

Axel: I promise I wont do anything. Cross my non-existent heart! *snicker*

Zexion: *hesitates* fine…*gets awkwardly into hug*

Axel: *squeezes* I feel…so loved!

Roxas: *snuggles into axels arm* I love hugs.

Axel: *closes eyes* everything feels so much better now….

Zexion: your keys are digging into my side though…*giggles*

Axel: keys? Since when do I have keys? *scrunches up face* oh my god! *blushes and limp/runs into bathroom*

Roxas: did we just…..

Zexion: um…I was kidding…

Roxas: ummm…..then I'm not telling you what just happened…

Axel: *comes out all red* ignore…what just happened….*sits in desk chair*

Zexion: did you just…

Axel: n-no I did not!

Roxas: *laughing in corner* oh…my…god! Ahahahahahahaha!

Axel: *blushes madly* I-I don't know what your *gulp* talking about!

Zexion: *blushes a bit* …well this has been awkward enough…

Axel: w-well…uh…*so embarrassed he cant form a complete sentence*

Roxas: happens to the best of us axel!

Axel: *shakes his head no*

Roxas: we all need to get some sleep…there's an organization meeting tomorrow…specifically the kind when Vexen goes on and on about all of the injuries…

Zexion: oh no that's tomorrow?

Roxas: *sadly shakes his head yes* and you know what's going to be fresh on his mind…*looks at axel, then back at Zexion* you guys are going to be looked at by the whole organization…so…you gotta be ready.

Axel: *closes eyes tightly as if in pain, holding side* I don't…need to deal with his crap!

Zexion: I have to…*sigh* well I'm going to bed…I have vexen watching me tonight…

Axel: im sorry…see you tomarrow sexy.

Roxas: yeah see you then.

*closes door*

Roxas: axel, come get in bed, you need your sleep.

Axel: *sigh* *gets in bed and sleeps*

…wakes up next day to someone pounding on the door…

Larxene: hey! Get up! Vexen is yelling at me because you arent at the meeting! Get your lazy but up!

Axel: *throws open door, not wearing a coat* tell him…he can kiss my-

Roxas: haaayyyyyyyyy! Axel, put this on and we will leave 'kay baby? *hands him coat*

Axel: *sigh* im not looking forward to this…at all….*puts on coat very slowly*

Larxene: Jeez what happened to you? You look like you lost a fight!

Zexion: actually he won…number 12 please go to the meeting and tell vexen we will be there shortly.

Larxene: make me!

Zexion: as your superior I order you to do so…

Larxene: *walks away in anger*

Axel: thanks Zexy…a-are you ready to be stared at like circus freaks?

Roxas: ohm its not going to be that bad….oh I was supposed to meet up with xion…*kisses axels cheek and warps away*

Zexion: *sigh* this is going to be a heap of fun…

Axel: well…lets go…

*Zexion summons portal*

Vexen: nice of you to join us number 8!

Axel: can it vexen!

Zexion: sorry about the delay vexen…carry on please.

Vexen: I was just getting to more recent events. Zexion is first. He didn't really have an injury, but has now been put on suicide watch. I will not go into detail because having everyone know is embarrassing enough.

Demyx: and I have MAIDs. And Xigbar gave them to me! *shakes head animatedly*

Vexen: there is no such thing as MAIDs…anyway…then we have axel here…*dramatic pause*

Axel: I got up out of bed for this!

Larxene: no surprize that one tries to kill himself *sniker* looks like he failed at that too…

Zexion: s-shut up…

Axel: hey leave him alone! *yells at Larxene*

Vexen: stop interrupting axel! Anyway. It has come to my attention that number 8 has been cutting himself…I didn't get to the why yet. All I know is it started before he became a nobody and has not ended.

Axel: *blush*I-its none of your business!

Xemnas: well…its starts with cutting then turns to suicise! Look at number 6! You are now under the close watch of number 4! it is his business!

Zexion: *twitches*

Axel: t- no! why should I mansex!

*everyone either gasps ir laughs*

Vexen: that is enough out of you! *grabs is collar* now I want to know everything! The whys and whats. And you cab tell everyone, and show them to!

Axel: make me!

Vexen: *smirl and throws him to the floor* now you start!

Axel: but *pleadingly at Xemnas* I don't…want to.

Xemnas: well you have to!

Zexion: sir! This is an outrageous punishment! What will publicly humiliating him accomplish?

Vexen: hopefully he wont do it again!

Axel: FINE! You want to know why! Ill tell you why! While you were addicted to slcohol I was addicted to pain! every chance my father got he beat me! And not just me, my friends and family to! I lived in constant pain, I would try to have abusive relationships, and soon that wasn't enough either. So soon I started cutting. My mother, the one good thing in my life, found a blade and confronted lea. He denied it. And when his dad walked in the room…he just beat him. His mother was sick of the abuse and got in the middle…he killed her. Right in frount of LEA!…eventually the heartless took over my planet, and turned my father into one. I bet you don't know how it feels to have one person tke everything away from you and destroy it have you? Well I have! *flings off coat and bandages* yesterday! I went to twilight town. Ashamed at what had become of me after Xigbar shot Roxas to prove a point. I fought a heartless yesterday…and I knew him previously…he was…my father. *suppresses a sob*

Marluxia: uou expect us to believe all that?

Larxene: what a load of…

Zexion: *throws something heavy at both of them* I'm really getting sick of your attitudes! Sit back and shut up!

Xion: axel…I'm so sorry…

Axel: I knew it was him…because he didn't try to sneak up on me…he got right in my face and clawed me leaving three cuts…and I knew that wasn't a characteristic of a heartless.

Vexen: so that's why you had them…

Axel: he caused this…*points to stitches*and…and I almost didn't win…I almost lost. *chokes back another sob* but I stopped…cutting…my friends helped me.*sad smile*

Vexen: well why did Xigbar shoot Roxas?

Xigbar: because I felt like it *sadistic smile*

Zexion: he said something about having axel feel the pain Roxas felt…but I don't know the rest of the story…

Axel:….I dropped off Zexion with Demyx…and went to pull a prank on Xigbar…I took his eye patch and egged him on until he shot out my kneecap. And I sorta egged him on untill he shot me in both my shoulders…again I frustrated him untill he threatened Roxas…it was my fault…and I'm sorry.

Vexen: I never seen any of those injuries!

Axel: uh…Zexion had a potion.

Zexion: I'm sorry Vexen but he needed help and I-

Vexen: you took the portion! I told you specifically not to take it!

Axel: hey! It was my fualt here! Not his!

Vexen: its always your fauls! My you have broad shoulders don't you? You think you could carry the world don't you?

Axel: no! take the blame were blame is due!

Vexen: you get on my very last nerve!

Axel: same here old man! Get a life and stop getting into my business!

Vexen: *grabs the front of his coat* maybe you need to be tought manners for your superior! *squizes his side*

Axel: mnyaahhh! *groans*

Zexion: VEXEN! This was my fault! I should have come to you first! ;eave axel alone! You are being to hard on him! *makes a portal* we need to talk, meeting is over! *walks through portal*

Vexen: what is it, Zexion?

Zexion: you just embarrassed us both in front of everyone!

Vexen: everyone would have found out about you eventually, because most of them would have watched you!

Zexion: that's not the pint…why were you so cruel to Axel?

Vexen: he killed me Zexion! What am I supposed to do? Frolic with him in a field of flowers? PLEASE!

Zexion: he killed me to…in a way that was incredibly painful…

Vexen: then what the hell is wrong with you? Why do you consider him your friend? Its not as if he changed or anything!

Zexion: no he hasent . People don't change…we got to know each other better, before I really only knew his name.

Vexen: your so neive Zexion! If he killed you once, then he will kill you again! don't let his sob story fool you! Hes just as sick and twisted as he was before!

Zexion: I really thought…that you would believe me…I don't understand why you are so bullheaded?

Vexen: Zexion. Its really simple. I don't trust him with anyone, let alone you. He is the type of person that really gets under your skin, and burrows deeper and deeper until you have to snap at them.

Zexion: well I think you've snapped enough…*starts to walk away*

Vexen: *huff* grabs his wrist* fine…ill refrain from hurting him…or try my very hardest…*sounds sincere enough*

Zexion: thank you…I really appreciate it…

Vexen: your welcom Zexion…*goes to lab*

…in meeting room….

Axel: h-hi Xigbar…*pushes Roxas into a portal*

Xigbar: whats wrong axel…are you scared?

Axel: no im not scared…not for my self anyway…

Xigbar: awww that's a shame…your so cute when you're scared!

Axel: *blushes* so…your not mad anymore…

Xigbar: hm…I guess not…

Axel: I-im sorry…Xigbar…*holds side with his arm* I was being idiotic…

Xigbar: ha that's for sure…its okay though *switches to evil face* just don't ever do it again *back to normal face*

Axel: *cowers down and hurts side* ow ow ow! *holds unbandaged stitching*

Zexion: *comes through portal* Xigbar what did you do to him!

Xigbar: I didn't do anything!

Axel: its fine…just…hurts…*touches Xigbars shoulder* apparently he only likes being talked dirty to in the sack! *trying to be funny*

Zexion: this meeting is over, you are all dismissed! *everyone leaves*

Axel: well…that was a load of fun! *extreme sarcasm* *grabs coat but doesn't out it on*

Zexion: I have some pain killers, you want them?

Axel: *looks thankful* pleassssse! *smiles* your to nice to me…

Zexion: yeah I am…*hands him three pills*

Axel: thanks again *dry swallow* so…how was your talk with Vexen…?

Zexion: he's gonna give you a chance…I convinced him to lighten up…

Axel: *looks relieved* sometimes that man just…took things way to fare…*unconsciously covers stitching*

Zexion: well you did kill him you know…

Axel: *looks down* I did…and I killed you to…*sad eyes* I just wanted to see Roxas…one more time. Just once. I-im sorry!

Zexion: you know I feel that pain every night…

Axel: n-no I didn't…b-but I do now. *starts silently crying* I…you…shouldn't have forgiven me. Im not worth the forgiveness…*walks ahead of him*

Zexion: grabs his shoulder*…im glad I did…or I wouldn't have such a close friend.

Axel: t-thank you. *looks in his eyes* I…I don't know what to say…youv forgiven me so many times…

Zexion: you don't have to say anything.

Axel: …*hugs him* that's my way of not saying anything. *smile*

Zexion: decides to return hug*…would you life some hot chocolate?

Axel: only a lot! *hears clicks* are …you…serious! *smiles in direction of clicking*

Zexion: what the…Namine?

Namine: sorry but its to cute!

Axel: *face palm* I'm not cute! I'm manly and sexy!

Namine: yeah…sure…haha!…smile! *holds up camera*

Zexion: is that my camera?

Namine: yeah!

Axel: *snickers* why thought? You don't have fantasys do you? *slapped in the shoulder* I take that as a nooo! *smirk*

Namine: haha I just like taking Zeku's things!

Vexen: *Talking to Xemnas in a distance* well that's the problem…I didn't even get to cover that part!

Xemnas: you mean namine?

Vexen: yes! Im very concerned about her eating disorder…oh my…*sees axel, Zexion and namine* im so sorry…

Namine: *drops camera*

*breaks*

Axel: o-oh no…this isn't goos. N-namine whats going on?

Namine: n-nothing…

Zexion: *gently grabs her wrist* namine?…an…eating dosorder…what…

Naime: im sorry Zexion…*starts tearing up* im sorry! *runs away*

Axel: Zexion im so sorry…*looks in her direction* you have a few choices. Let her cool off or talk to her now…make that three…or a group meeting…what are they called?

Zexion: an intervention?…I cant do that to her…I didn't expect something like this…not from her…something is wrong…

Axel: well whatever it is you have to find out…we have to find out. Im not letting you go threw this alone. *puts comforting hand on shoulder*

Zexion: thanks…but…I don't think its me we need to worry about…

Axel: of course…but you look about to breakdown at any minut. So whats the plan schemer?

Zexion: *shaking breathing* I don't know…*starts crying*

Axel: oh…hey! *puts an arm around him on his good side* she will tell you. She might not tell you everything at first…but I think you so have to confront her about it…she should already know your there for her, but she might need to here it one more time to.

Zexion: th-thanks axel…I'll let her cool down…and talk to her in the mourning…she responds better to that approach…

Axel: good to know…wait I thought it was mourning…*looks at phone and sees he litterally slept all day* is it really 8 pm?

Zexion: yeah…you were asleep a long time…that's why Larxene was flipping out…

Axel: oh…im still tyred! So Zexy, who gets the pleasure of watching you tonight?

Zexion: L-Larxene…..I hope she doesn't take pictures of me…

Axel: tell her if she refrains from taking pictures we will make a Larxene sandwich…that should make her happy…

Zexion: I am not doing that!

Axel:Zexy! Its not as if you're the filling! She is! Fine…to save you from picture taking tell her I will give you one hug! But only one!

Zexion: I'll see…how it goes…goodnight…

Larxene: Zexion lets GO!

Axel: okay…and Zexion…try to sleep. Lord knows your going to need it.

Zexion: yeah that's for sure…..


	12. spotlight: Namine

Namine: *wakes up* that didn't actually happen did it?

Axel: *nocks on door with Zexion* namine we brought you some hot tea.

*opens door*

Zexion: hi…

Axel: hey Namine, can we come in? we need to talk to you…*nudges Zexion to give her tea* I warmed it up myself, so it might be a little to hot.

Zexion: *hands her tea*

Namine: sure come in.

Zexion: what kind of disorder is it?

Namine: ….

Axel: *sigh* Zexion, you have to ease into the subject…im sorry namine, what he ment to say was, 'would you like to talk about it, because we care'

Namine: it's okay…Bulemia…

Zexion: oh…when did it start…

Namine: about a month ago…

Axel: nami…do you mind is I ask why? I hate it when people ask…so I asked is I could ask…*feels awkward*

Namine: well…you are going to find out at some point…I was really trying to get Zexion to notice me…but Larxene said…I wasn't pretty enough…im still not pretty…

Zexion: that's not true! I think you are beautiful!

Namine:…please don't say that…  
Axel: did you really take advice…from Larxene? You don't need that! Your perfect the way you are!

Namine: stop! She was right!…im not pretty, I don't have anything about myself that I like!

Zexion: I love everything about you!

Namine: but I don't!

Axel: namine what seems to be the problem? Your young, your pretty, and your one of the nicest people ive ever met. So I don't understand…

Namine: im sorry but…I need to be alone…

Zexion: walks over and kisses the top of her head* I'll be back later…*motions for axel to follow him as he leaves*

Axel: *puts his hand on her shoulder* it'll be okay…*leaves with Zexion*

Namine: *puts face in hands and starts crying* I wish…what he said was true…

Xion: *knocks on door* *knock knock Xion! We are going to go to the mall today! Hallooo!

Namine: *quickly cleans herself up and wipes away tears* oh sorry! Come in!

Xion: about time! *smiles* we ready to go? *stomach grubles* uh im hungry, do you want to go to lunch first?

Namine: oh no I just ate! *stomach growles*…well I guess I'm still hungry…

Xion: *grins* so were do you wanna go? I kinda want Panara Bread…

Namine: you choose! *forced smile*

Xion: hmmm…panara bread. They have the best soups and salads…not to mention warm, fresh bread.

Namine: okay then! *grabs purse* lets go!

*portals* yes I would like cheesy broccoli soup and a garden salad…thank you. *pays for food*

Namine: I'll just have the salad…*pays*

Xion: sits down and eats* *watches namine take off all the vrutons* namine why are you doing that? Soon your gunna be eating just lettuce!

Namine: oh I just don't like crutons…

Xion: oh alright…*puts viniger dressing on her salad* you know if you put viniger on stuff, then it helps stop the fat from being absorbed…fun fact I seen on tv.

Namine: really? Neat! *starts eating* this is really good!

Xion: well yeah its food! I was so hungry! *eats soup and salad* so hows it going with your boyfriend! *says in a sin songy voice*

Namine: great!…except for that whole…su…suic…yeah…

Xion: well…yeah that was fun…I was really worried…and the organization meeting yesterday. It was so intense!

Namine: yeah…Larxene is watching him today. *sounds angry*

Xion: psshhhh. He hates Larxene…and axel has to suffer through it to cause he is now under "Vexen watch"

Namine: haha I'm sure he'll love that! *sarcasm* well im finished, how about you?

Xion: yeah me to…soooo where do we go first?

Namine: well…I actually need to use the restroom! Wait here I'll be right back!

Xion: alright ill be waiting! *sits back down*

Namine: * walks into the bathroom and locks door* if she only knew…* hunches over the toilet and throws up* gross…*rinses out mouth in the sink and takes a piece of gum out of her purse* okay…time to go…*walks back to Xion*

Xion: alright namine, lets go to the mall! *walks out and goes to mall next door* so were do you want to go first?

Namine: you know im indecisive! Haha you choose!

Xion: alright…hhmmm…lets go to…pacsun! I love there clothes!

Namine: okay!

*walks to store and xion picks out clothes for both of them*

Xion: oh this one will look so cute on you! Go try it on!

Namine: hey uh…xion it's a bit to big…

Xion: how is it too big? it's the size you were last time we came! *opens changing room and indeed finds that it is too big*

Namine: well maybe it was mismarked…

Xion: no no…its not…because we were the same size, and it fits me.

Namine: uh…well…that's strange…maybe I just lost weight…

Xion: ah, yeah you did! Whats your secret? We could market it if its good! *joking around*

Namine: n-no secret…I guess I…uh…yeah.

Xion: ph come on you gotta tell me! If I ever get fat then I want a way out of ot! Pppllleeeeaaasssseeeeeeee!

Namine: no!…..im sorry…I kinda…..don't like clothes shopping….

Xion: uh okay…um…alright…so what changed your mind about clothes?

Namine: I'm…I'm fat…and ugly…I don't want to look for clothes…they arent going to fit me…

Xion: how can you say your ugly? At least you don't look like a boy! And…how…how can you say your fat? I-if your fat, then what am I? a whale?

Namine: no…you are so lucky Xion…you are pretty and thin…but no matter what I do…I just…

Xion: pull yourself together namine! You are thinner then me, and you are beautiful! What keeps poisoning your mind to make you feel otherwise?

Namine: I…I wanna go home…

Xion: okay namine…I…ill take you home…*opens portal*

Namine: *hugs Xion* thank you…

Xion: ill see you later then? *hug*

Namine: yeah I guess so…*walks through portal*

Xion: *sigh* *goes through portal and to Zexions room* Larxene…vexen told me im t-what are you doing to him?

Larxene: Axel made fun of me! *has Axel pinned to wall with Kunies*

Axel: did not! it's a fact that shes a bi- *gets closer with knives*

Xion: I,…isn't it kinda like giving a recovering alcoholic vodka, Larxene?*shakes head* anyway Vexen told me to take over…

Larxene: what ever! *leaves*

Zexion: *wazs hiding under the be* hi guys….

Xion: im worried about namine…shes a whole size smaller then the last time we went to themall…

Axel: wasn't that like…2 weeks ago?

Xion: yeah…it was.

Zexion: *looks at axel* I'm gonna go talk to her…im not allowed to go alone…

Axel: that's what im here for!

Xion: arent you both on Vexen watch?

Zexion: …yes…

Xion:…well then ill wait outside the door…I don't think she'll like it that I told you…..

Axel: …well then lets go.

Zexion: *makes a portal outside namines door* *knock knock* hey namine?

Namine:…

Axel: *opens door anyway and sites down in the chair he was sitting in previously*

Namine: I didn't actually say you could come in…

Zexion: namine…im worries…

Namine: don't be…im fine.

Axel: I don't care. Im not leaving till you talk to us. *bluntly* how much do you weigh?

Namine:…I don't know.

Zexion: *grabs her wrist and warps them all to his room even Xion who was outside door* stand on this scale…

Axel: why do you have a scale?

Xion: why don't you? Xemnas gave everyone a scale.

Axel: I melted it…I thought everyone did that.

Xion: stupid…*looks at numbers* oh my…

Zexion: 86 pounds…that isn't healthy namine!

Namine:…

Axel: *mouth drop*

Xion: for your height 110 is a nice weight…86 could seriously hurt you nami!

Zexion: *sits her down in chair* you are going to eat something…

Namine:…no.

Xion: Zexion…she had a salad erlier…but she went to the bathroom…d-did she…

Axel: *leaning back in chair* guess so.

Namine: why does it matter?

Zexion: you've been acting strange namine…this isn't like you…

Xion: if you end up hurting yourself. I don't know that ill do.

Axel: same here…except ill have to make sure Zexion doesn't drink all of the chemicals in the lab.

Zexion: axel don't say that!

Axel: *hands raised into submission* sorry, its what your dream predicted.

Xion: sometimes I like you better when you shut up…

Axel: most people do. *sits in courner*

Namine: I just want to be alone…

Zexion: not untill I see you eat something and keep it down!

Xion: namine. Think about it please.

Axel: you need to listen to us…even if you don't want to.

Zexion: axel go to the kitchen and bring back some food…

Axel:….what kind of food?

Xion: think only the opposite of what you eat and you should be good.

Axel: right…*leaves and comes back with a bowl of apples, grapes, peanut butter, a butter knife, oranges, and a box of cereal* is…is this okay?

Zexion: that is a buttload of food Axel!

Namine: I cant eat all of that!

Axel: well I didn't know what to bring!

Xion: no…this is good. That way it makes her feel like dhe has a choice.

Axel: *grabs an apple and penut butter* sorry…I was hungry…

Namine: well…I don't know what to have…

Axel: you can always have an apple with penut butter.

Xion: that's actually a healthy choice. The penut butter is brain food and the apple is very healthy.

Axel: it tastes good *crunch* that's all that matters.

Zexion: hands her apple and penut butter* here…

Namine: but I don't want it…

Zexion: you are going to eat it.

Axel: namine, im eating with is we all eat she'll eat to.

Xion: *picks up an orange* worth a try…

Zexion: *grabs some grapes* see food is good…

Namine: but-

Zexion: I will force feed you.

Namine: *starts eating*

Axel: force feeding…that's a little kinky don't you think?

Xion: *throws orange at him hard* refrain from those comments!

Axel: *moans in pain* the…..stitching! *curles into ball*

Namine: *laughs alittle*

Zexion: axel there is so much not right about you.

Axel: well thank you captain obvious!

Xion: just eat your apple.

Axel: yes ma'am

Namine: okay…I ate…*gets up*

Zexion: *grabs her wrist* you arent leaving untill you digest that food…im not going to let you just throw it up…

Axel: yeah…throwing up really isn't a fun thing namine…trust me.

Xion: yeah…how do you stand it?

Namine: …I don't want to talk about it…

Axel: its understandable namine.

Xion: but…fine.

Zexion: *about an hour later* I think we're good now…

Axel: should be…

Xion: namine…how are you feeling?

Namine:…annoyed.

Zexion: not what she ment.

Namine: fine I guess…

Xion: namine we are trying to help you.

Namine: I know but…

Axel: namine. We really are here to help…I know it doesn't feel like it now, but you will see soon enough.

Namine: I don't want to see! Just please leave me alone!

Zexion: namine we are all just trying to make sire you're okay.

Axel: *gets up and puts his hand on her shoulder* listen. I didn't want help before. But now that ive gotten it I feel much better. I don't feel sick, everythings better. And soon, you will to!

Namine: *smacks his hand away* im not like you! Your acting like theres something wrong with me and I hate it! I don't want help because I don't need it!

Zexion: …if that's how you really feel…then youre on your own…*gets up*

Axel: *looks sad and walks away* you just keep telling yourself that.

Xion: Zexion you cant just give up on her!

Zexion: if she doesn't want help…then I wont give it…

Namine:…

Xion: but…you cant. If she really hurts herself you'll be miserable.

Zexion: im sorry…*leaves room*

Namine: he…he hates me now…

Xion: he doesn't hate you. He hates what your doing to yourself.

Namine: its my body…why do you guys care…

Xion: because we love you. And whne you hurt yourself, you hurt the people who care about you to.

Namine: I…need to be alone….

Xion: …okay nami. Ill leave *leaves* she…nees some help…*portals to Zexion room* are you going to be okay?

Zexion: I'm not giving up on her…I promise…but sometimes…I feel like this is the only way to get through to her…

Xion: that makes sense…but Zexion she just isn't seeing reason.

Zexion: I don't know that else to do…I had answers for axel…even for myself…but…this one feels like my fault…

Xion: Zexion, just because she was going this to get noticed by you, doesn't mean its your fault…if its anyone its Larxenes for telling her she was to ugly for you!

Zexion: she did get my attention…which means I was ignoring her…

Xion: Zexion…you had never had a real relatioship before. You were nervouse, not to mention she practically jumped you a few times…you had the right to be weary.

Zexion: I just…I feel horrible…

Xion: you shouldn't. what you should be doing is planing. Because she is going to need help.

Zexion: I know that…but she doesn't

…..in namines room…..

Namine: what am I doing…

Larxene: *portals in*oh I thought axel would be in here…

Namine: no he and Zexion and xion left a while ago…

Larxene: *sigh* Zexion is to good for you! I mean id we were talking about demyx I wouldn't say anything but I mean Zexion? Im sorry but he really is.

Namine: I don't need to here that right now. *Larxene walks over and pinches her side*

Larxene: hee he oh wook at the wittle baby and hew baby fat! *pinches harder*

Namine: *yips lightly and stands up* don't touch me!

Larxene: *picks at her hair*uh look at this! Its lifeless and thin. Its very disappointing to see. And look at your skind. Its so dry! *picks off imaginary flake* tisk tisk you nees to take care of yourself.

Namine: s-shut up! You don't know anything!

Larxene: oh namine im just trying to help you. Id u point out your flaws you can fix them!*looks at legs* oh now that's sad. There so dry and prickly!

Namine: why do I feel like you arent helping? *crosses arms over chest*

Larxene: namine namine, tisk tisk. You should really listen to people…uh your hair its just bugging me! *fluffs it up* you nees to use stuff on this…maybe it will help.

Namine: *starts to tear up* please just stop…

Larxene: FINE! If you don't listen to me then you are going to be screws! You are so ugly im just trying to help! But since you wont listen im leaving!

Namine: please do! *starts crying* *Larxene leaves*…*fingers hair a bit and starts sobbing* she…shes awful…but she's…right,,,,*grabs a pair of scissors and begins cutting off her hair*

Xion: anime! *knocks* namine I just seen Larxene come out of your room are you okay? *knocks again*

Namine: *composes self* im fine!…*sniffle*

Xion: namine whanever Larxene comes to see any of us shes just there to make you angry…inless its axel and Zexion…then its to get in there pants…come on namine. Please let me in?

Namine:no…you'll just think im ugly…

Xion: why would I think your ugly!…d-did Larxene tell you that! Namine is anyone is ugly its her! She Is so mean that what nice features she had, are ugly with hate! Please open the door!

Namine:*flowly opens door but her hair is cut boy short…I'm ugly…

Xion: *wide eyes* w-whened you do this? *looks at hait* hih…its kinda cute. But it needs something…

Namine: *looks up hopefully* what so you mean?

Xion: something…*takes hand and brings her to the bathroom*…whats missing…namine would you mind if I tried a few things? *pics up gel, a comb, and some hairspray and scissors*

Namine: *a bit thrown off* what? Uh…sure…

Xion: *smiles* alright! *fes minutes later* and thater do it! So what do you think?

Namine: *eyes widen* it's…..I….look….nice….what happened?

Xion: well nothing happened. Just a hair cut and style! I brought out all of your best features! *smiles joyously* I mean look at you! You look H-O-T!

Namine: but you must have done something else…im not pretty…

Xion: Namine I didn't…you don't even have make-up on. Looks at yourself! Your beautiful. ;arxene is just a jerk that's jealous of you.

Namine: but…I cant stop thinking shes right…

HELLO EVERYONE! SORRY I DID NOT PROOF READ THIS SO THERE ARE PROBABLY THOUSANDS OF MYSTAKES! IM SORRY BUT IVE BEEN A LITTLE BUISSEY…oh random caplock! Lol. Review please!


	13. Roxas is gone?

Hey guys! Sorry about he wait! Not to mention the spelling, cause im lazy and I didn't go over this for spelling, but YEAH! This is a great chapter! Poor zexion…poor axel…poor everyone that has to deal with this up coming situation!

Zexion: *in library* AAAHHHHH! AXEL!

Axel: what!

Zexion: *throws book on ground and grips leg in pain* DID YOU DO THIS? *points to knife sticking out of his leg* AGAIN?

Axel: uuuhhhh….no?

Zexion:*cringes* that's a yes! You jerk wad! Get it out!

Axel: if you say so! *pulls it out painfully*

Zexion: *puts hand over wound* AHHHHH! Not like that! *blood is pouring out*

Axel: well then What did you mean!

Zexion: gently would have been nice! *writhing in pain* why did you do that?

Axel: well why not? I could ask you a similar question!

Zexion: what do you mean?1 get me a towel!

Axel: *gets in his face and says with a growel* what did I tell you about blackmail?

Zexion: uhhh…*guilty smile*

Axel: I thought I made it painfully clear! I don't take well to two things. Blackmail and threats. *whips the towel at him* you caniving snot!

Zexion: *yelps in pain* …this is a bit excessive thought! *backs up a bit*…oh no…vexen…is going to kill me!

Axel: *snear* and why would vexen kill you? You're his little boy. His one and only. He wont kill you.

Zexion: I just got off of suicide watch! Hes gonna think I did this! *cringes in pain* I cant get up…* eyes widen* get away from me!

Axel: *grabs the front of his coat* I thought you ment it when you said you wouldn't use blackmail. *crazy smile* maybe you need another lessin. *wild with anger*

Zexion: *screams in pain* I didn't! what are you talking about? *trys to push axel away*

Axel: you even admitted it! *pulls him closer* im going to…make you regret ever doing that…but im not going to physically hurt you…yet. *maniacle grin* *picks him up thrashing and goes to vexens lab* vexen! I just found Zexion in the library! He had a knife in his hand, I tried to stop him but it was to late!

Vexen: O.O

Zexion: *eyes widen* wh0hes lying I- *mouth is covered*

Axel: don't listen to him! Hes just so suicidal I just…don't know what to do about him anymore!…

Vexen: *straps him to table* your going to need stitches, and your back on watch, and your grounded!

Axel: *gringringrin*

Zexion: *eyes narrow in anger and bites axel;s hand* he hide a knife in my book! *struggles against restraints*

Vexen: how am I supposed to believe that! He likes you to much!

Axels: *eyes lower* Zexion your such a kidder*

Vexen: you'll feel a pinch…*pokes*

Zexion: *eyes get wide because of his fear of needles* he is evil! *starts getting sleepy*

Axel: yeah…im evil.

Vexen: axel get out your not necessary.

Axel: whatever. *leaves*

Zexion: you have to believe me! I didn't do…this….I didn't….

Vexen: it does look like axels handy work…I just wanted him out. I believe you, but you deffinatly need there stitches…were did…axel get a knife anyway?

Zexion:it…was. *yawn* a kitchen knife…he's trying to kill me…

Vexen: you know…if you want to get back at him…how easy it would be, don't you? *evil grin*

Zexion: no…I don't know…

Vexen: play along. You know. If anyone askes were you got the knife tell them *axel gave it to me, he has so many you know, with his cutting and all* you could ruin his life! *eyes gleaming*

Zexion: but…I don't want to ruin his life! I just want him to stop hurting me!

Vexen: fine! You will let him take advantage of you for the rest of your life!

Axel: *sneaks into lab and mixes random chemicals and sneaks back out, unnoticed*

Zexion: that's not…what…I *falls asleep from shot*

Vexen: *shakes head* oh my what is that aweful smell? *looks around but cant see anything suspicious* it will probably wake up zexion…if I think its bad then hell just…

Zexion: *twitch* *eyes open* what is…untie me! Now! *vexen loosens restraints and sexy leans over the side of the table and pukes* what is that?

Vexen: I have no idea! I was hoping you could…snif it out.

Axel: *peaking through crack in the door*

Zexion: *sniffs air, covers nose, and pints to corner near the door* there! *hurk*

Vexen: *pics up container* oh no…no no no no no! *throws through a portal and it explodes* *lleans against wall* phew!

Axel: not quite! *lites something flammable in the lab* you have approximately 30 seconds Zexion! *warps away*

Zexion: *flammable substance ignights and sends him flying threw a portal into xigbars room* *axel is outside door laughing*

Xigbar: *catches him* whoa…that's weird…but I like it *nuzzel*

Zexion: aahhh! Get off of me!

Xigbar: what happened to your leg kitty boy?

Zexion: *realizes he wont be able to run* he…he thought this through? Wait…you know about me…*tries to push Xigbar away but is just pulled closer*

Xigbar: your cat ears? Yup! There are so cute! *pulls his hair away from his ears* aaawwweee!

Zexion: oh no…

Axel: *opens a portal in the ceiling courner* *yells through* you were right! A wounded Zexion means there is more sex appeal! *maniacle laughter* there is more where this camr from, but four know, enjoyyy!

Zexion:*flips out* AXEL! NO DON'T DO THIS!

Xigbar: shhhh! *covers his mouth* awwe let me take care of you my pet! *pets his head* you should probably take those pants off *smirk*

Zexion: *eyes go wide*

Axel: *shakes his head and prepairs phase 3* *knocks on xigbars door leaving a small box*

Xigbar: *opens door and opens box to reveal a cat collar with a bell an leash* *doesn't notice the fire cracker at the very botton of box*

Xigbar: oohhh! This is great! *takes out collar* oh Zexy come her for a sec

Zexion: no! *Xigbar forces collar on him*

Xigbar: now-*firecracker goes off*

Zexion: *yip!* gets scared by noise and jumps into Xigbars waiting arms* …uh oh…

Axel: *laughing histerically* *sets off fire alarm in that hallway and sprinklers go off, Zexion has been stripped to his under clothes…Xigbar is well…*

Zexion: *looks thankful* oh no! theres a fire! We we…have to get out of here!

Xigbar: don't worry! *pulls him close* ill protect you!

Zexion: *blushes* im not comfortable touching you…*is pushed on his back* wh-what are you- *Xigbar wraps him up in a blanket and picks him up like a little package*

Xigbar: I'm protecting you!

Zexion: wait! Put some clothes on!

Xigbar: no time! *warps outside castle*

Marluxia: what are you doing with Zexion! My baby! Let him go!

Axel: *from atop the lowest roof* had enough yet? Zexion?

Zexion: YES! I have! Please stop this! *thrashes around and Xigbar drops him* owowowo!

Marluxia: oh my poor baby! *picks him up like a baby* what happened to you did this mean old naked…NAKED! XIGBAR WERE YOU RAPEING MY BABY!

Axel: *laughing and shaking his head* this is to good! *saix walks through the courtyard* XIGBAR! *pulls him inside by the ear and yells and hits him on the way*

Zexion: umm…hi…uh…

Marluxia: *snuggles* its okay he wont hurt you no more!

Axel: *sighs* boring! *portals Larxene and Luxord in*

Luxord: *drunk* blimmy! *spills drink on Zexion*

Marluxia: uh you filthy drunk!

Zexion: oh my…*vomits*

Larxene: *starts nagging annoyingly*

Luxord: *bables annoyingly*

Marluxia: *yells annoyingly*

Axel: *laughs at the scene* and im not even done! *evil laughter*

Zexion: grrr…THAT'S IT EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP! *they all look at him* I am all of yours superior! I demand respect! Put me down!

Marluxia: *drops him* I will not be talked to that way! *everyone leaves*

Axel: *portals in front of him* *gets in his face* your day is only half way over! *evil grin*

Zexion: *holds head* what the heck do you want from me? Blood?

Axel: revenge! Its your fault =. Your fault hes gone! It has to be. *sadly ponders*

Zexion: what are you talking about?

Axel:*looks at him angrily* Roxas!

Zexion: that's not my fault! *tries to get up but cant* why do you think its all my fault!

Axel: *gets in his face* I found YOUR blackmail on HIS floor with tear stains. So really. Come again. WHOS fault is this! *huff* I don't need to explain anything to you!…ohh..times up!

Saix: *returns* *grabs Zexions shoulders* what the heck happened! Were is our key berrer! And why is Xigbar naked! ANSWER ME! *shakes harshly*

Zexion: (in shock* I…I never…gave…how*

Saix: THIS IS NOT A TIME TO FORGET WORDS NUMBER ^! *drags him to the superiors room* if your not going to tell mee. Then your going to tell master Xemnas!

Zexion: but I…wait! No! *is thrown into his office, door closed behind him, bleeding on the floor*

Mansex: Zexion:, glade you could make it! *stands up* where has our key berrer magically disapered to? Hmmm?

Zexion: *tries to stand again and fails* I…I don't know…what…what happened?

Xemnas: *sigh* I only know minor details, such as he left with this note laying on his bed…*starts reading*

To whom it may concern…

Obviously who ever reading this is most likely Axel. Im sorry. But were over, and I'm leaving to where ever I feel like. I know this does not please you, but I don't care. Im chasing after my dream.

If it is someone else, please don't look for me, for I do not want to be found. And Zexion, I was given that picture you had taken. Thanks for opening my eyes to the cold hard truth.

Roxas. Ps.I wanted to leave, but didn't have a reason until now.

Xemnas: this is peculiar isn't it?

Zexion: *loses breath*…*looks down* I never ment…for him to…that wasn't supposed to happen…

Xemnas: mhm…Zexion you look pathetic. Here *hands him a potion* well theres nothing we can do about it, is there. Run along…and try not to run into Xigbar, especially since your practically nude.

Zexion: *looks really embarrassed and drinks potion*…im sorry…

Mansex: it doesn't matter, run along.

Axel: *waiting outside door* *scoffs* your not done. This is a big part ing my plan…

Zexion: ahh! Axel! *backs away slowly*

Axel: *wiked grin* im going to hurt you, just as much as you've hurt me! *pins him to wall* do you know? Do you understand?

Zexion: I…I didn't mean for…he wasn't supposed to see it!

Axel: *growles* then what was it for! *inches awat from his face glaring into his eyes in pain and with revenge* you don't know…how it feels.

Zexion: I'm sorry! *pleasing* I was just…

Axel: just what! Explain it to me!

Zexion:p I DON'T KNOW!…I…even though im superior…none of you ever listen to me…I go unnoticed! When I had those pictures you listend! You showed me respect!…or at least…I made myself think that…im sorry…I never ment for this to happen…*head drops*

Axel: *sadistic smirk* oh you think your getting off that easy! *evily whispers in his ear* not…a…chance. *pushes off the wall and warps to an unkown destination*

Zexion: *slides down the wall*…what am I going to do? …*gets up and catiously walks to his room*

*when he ghets there he sees there was a struggle on the inside, and a small bit of blood on the floor*

Zexion: *eyes open wide* what the…*steps inside carefully*…what happened?…my room…whos blood is this?

Axel: *portals and leans against a wall* oh sorry about the mess…your cat got in the way. *walks twords portal* oh…almost forgot…I took her. *leaves*

Zexion: *falls to his knees*…he…my cat,,,*snaps to his senses* NAMINE! *stands up, grabs coat, and quickly runs out door* …*where is he…*panics*

Axel: *maniacle laughter* maybe know he'll understand! Hahahahahahahahahaha!

Zexion: *runs in the direction of noise* axel! Wait!

Axel: ahahahahhahahahahahha! *pulls her along*

Zexion: namine! *runs after them* this has nothing to do with her! This is between you and I! let her go!

Axel: oh you really shouldn't say things like that! *opens portal and pushes*

Zexion: NO! *tries to run after her but the potal is closed* where is she?

Axel: oh I don't know. You know how I can be! *evil smirk( good luck finding her!

Zexion: *scowles* why cant you understand that I never wanted thos to happen? O would never do this kind of thing to you! *is over come with tears* please…please…im sorry…

Axel: *rams him against the wall* sorry. Sorry! YOUR SORRY! *sarcastic* well just because tou say sorry means I should forgive you right?

Zexion: *winces in pain* what…what else am I supposed to say! *cringes as Axel tightens his grip*

Axel: you say…you say. *tightens grip* I don't know what you say. But you havent said it!

Zexion: ahh! *winces* stop! I never wanted this to happen!…axel…I thought we…were friends. *patheticly wimpers*

Axel: *sad/angry eyes* I could say the same thing! *pushes him against wall* why! Just why!

Zexion: *is winded from the force of being slammed against wall* *weezes and gasps for air*

Axel: *lets go and starts pacing* I try and I try. He left. Roxas. Gone forever. The one good and beautiful thing gone forever! *glares* its all your fault!

Darcy: *on hands and knees gasping* I…..didn't….

Axel: *slames back into wall* you know how much pain im in? how difficult it is to stay sane! I keep thinking hes still here! I keep going to his room and looking for him, but hes not there. And then have the momery crash down opon me like some bolt of lightning! Drowning me in my memories! You have no idea! *releases once more*

Zexion: *coughs up blood* I…I'll get him back…please…just tell me where she is…this *coughs up more*…isn't her fault…

Axel: *snear* hlloween town. don't worry she was never in any REAL danger. Go get her. *collapses against wall and puts his head on his knees*

Zexion: *gets up quickly and moves away from axel due to fear then makes a portal and goes after namine*

Axel: *looks around for anyone coming and begins to cry. Cheast heaving, snot dripping, eyes puffy and all*

Zexion:N-Namine/…*sees her hiding in a courner passed out and picks her up*…she must have been so shocked that she passed out…*warps to vexens lab*

Vexen: hello Zexion! Destroy axel yet? *looks at namine. Looks at Zexion* oh dear…what happened?

Zexion: id rather not go into detail…*whipes blood from his mouth* she's fine…but I need you to keep an eye on her…and keep her safe…don't test on her either…

Vexen: I wont test on her…I promise! *crosses his none existant heart* now go fix what ever is broken! Before things get terribly out of hand.

Zexion: *nods silently and leaves*…a-axel? Where are you?…*very flighty and nervouse*

Axel: *still sitting against the wall crying, very deep in thought*

Zexion: *walks over cautiously* axel?…is there anything I can do-

Axel: *stands up forcefully and pushes him aside* nothing now! *stalks off*

Zexion: *rubs head* ow…axel wait!

Axel: *stops but doesn't look* what! you've got something else to ruin!

Zexion: *stops in his tracks*…I…I want to help…

Axel: you want to help! Oh that's just fantastic! You cant help anyone! Let alone yourself! Just run along and read a book or something! That is the only thing you are good at!

Zexion: *looks pale* …*looks down as eyes start to water and runs away*

Axel: *continues walking and tearing up commences* *shakes head furiously and pounds his fist into the wall, most likely jamming and breaking fingers*

Zexion: *cant stop crying and pounds relentlessly on a random bedroom door just looking for help*

Xigbar: oh look! Whats this! *looks at Zexion* ah…um…what happened here?

Zexion: *doesn't really care that its Xigbar* *lunges forward and wraps arms around him and starts crying into his chest*….he was right…..

Xigbar: uh…*awkward at first but then hugs him tightly* babe, what happened. Why is your pretty face painted with tears…* rubbs his back*

Zexion: its my fault…Roxas…left….axel hates me…..im worthless…if I wasn't here….this wouldn't have happened…*chokes on sobs*

Xigbar: *sighs* axel is a drama queen! *hug tightens a smidget* Roxas left because he wanted to. If he really cared for him, he would have talked to him, he would have talked to him. And as for you. You are not worthless!

Zexion: no its my fault…he found some pictures I took…and…all im good at is reading books…I couldn't even protect namine…or my cat…I don't like feeling helpless! *shaky breathing*

Xigbar: you only feel helpless because you havent figured out a way to fix it, but you will! I know you will! *smile( ill help you…but it might cost you? *joking*

Zexion: *smiles a little and gives a small laugh*…I…need you to help me get through to him…

Xigbar: oh this will be fun! *pulls out cuffs* im sure this will be enough but…*pulls out a collar and chain* there fire proof! don't ask!

Zexion: just don't rape him…I want to gain his trust back…not scar his fragile psyche…*wipes eyes*…*looks him in the eye* thank you.

Xigbar: don't mention it! *big grin* this is going to be fun! *warps to hallway* I think he might be…in Roxas's old room *opens door and finds him in the courner shaking his head*

Xigbar: hello axel! *big grin*

Axel: go aw-are those handcuffs! *trys to run but collar is slipped on and he chokes himself. Cuffs are slipped on shourtly after* easy as larxene

Axel: *heavy breathing and slight sobbing*

Zexion: axel…im sorry but you arent listening to reason…

Axel: *growles*

Xigbar: now now my pet! *picks him up over his shoulder and warps to Xigbars room* *axel is thrashing* calm down or you'll get smacked! *continues* *smacks his butt* *thrashing stops*

Zexion: you have to let me help axel…

Axel: you help me! What could you do? Kill a spider? I doubt you could do even that!

Xigbar: enough! *plops him down in a chair and holds the chain firmly*

Zexion: your being mean! you need to stop pushing me away!…im going to help you wether you want me to or not…im going to get him back…

Axel: *laughs crazily* yeah right! He is gone forever! Hahaha

Xigbar: shut up and listen! *pulls on chain*

Zexion:….why are you acting like this?…

Axel: *screams* STAY OUT OF MY LIFE! You ruined everything JUST LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE! The WORLD is better off without YOU! I bet that's why vexen made you a nobody! Because you are NOTHING! *spits in his face*

Zexion: *stumbles abit and wipes off spit* …aig *tries to speak but chokes on works and breaths shakily*…*grips his own chest and starts to lose it*…

Xigbar: Zexion. You arent nothing! Your important to a lot of people! *glares daggers at axel* *chokes him with colat*

Axel: *gaging*

Xigbar: Zexion…don't listen to him!…

Zexion: *burys his face in his hands as he falls to his knees*

Axel: I see so clearly now. I WISH YOU WOULD HAVE KILLED YOURSELF!

Xigbar: *mouth open*

Zexion: *brings up face to look him in the eye and starts shaking* *eyes fill up with tears and he struggles to find his footing and stumbles to the door but is shaking too much to turn the knob*

Xigbar: z-Zexion he doesn't mean it!

Axel: thrashes and kickks Xigbar in the face8 why wont you leave me to my vices!

Xigbar: you little! *pins him to the grounf* that is enough out of you inless you want to know what REAL pain feels like then I sugest you stop!

Axel: *thrashes* let go of me!

Xigbar: *puts his knee between axels legs* one more hurtful word, and you'll go so high pitched not even Zexion will here you! Now say your sorry!

Axel:…no.

Zexion: *gets a grip on the knob and runs*

Xigbar: now you've done it! *punches him in the face and ties him to a post* stay! *runs after him* Z-ZEXION! COME BACK!

Zexion: *stumbles and almost tripping running to the kitches as tears steam down his face*

Xigbar:*runs after him to the kitcchen and pins him to the wall gently* Zexion. don't listen to him. Please. Just ignore him. Hes not worth getting upset over. Okay?

Zexion: *shaking* I want to die…*struggles lightly against him but is too weak to break free* *crying heavily and uncontrollably*

Xigbar: n-no you don't! d-don't say that! You don't want to die! *huggs him tighly* if you died…I don't know what I would do…think about it Zexion…axels just a butt face!

Zexion: *doesn't respond to joke* he wished…I was dead…and he ment it…*becomes somewhat limp and starts shivering*

Xigbar: Zexion he's in extreme pain at the moment…think if you lost namine…times 2 and your still not even close because you cant really imagine it. He doesn't really want you dead. How could he?

Zexion: because it was my fault…you all…have been far too tolerant of me…please…just let me go…I cant protect namine, iv hurt the people who care about me, and ive cause vexen so much worry…if I was gone…there would be peace…he meant it…and he was right…*starts making himself physically sick due to stress*…im…going to throw up…

Xigbar: Zexion…no you cant! You know how important you are? *pulls out a bowl for vomit* he didn't mean it…hes…hes…

Zexion: *throws up*…*starts bawling*

Xigbar: Zexion…why wont you see reason? Youv been trying to get him to see…so why wont you? *hugs him tight* just…listen wont you? Do what axel wont…and listen.

Zexion: *chokes back tears*…I'll…listen…

Xigbar: you are wonderful, you actually do your job, your patient, your everything this organization needs, ten fould. It wasn't your fault. Whoeve got ahold of those puctures is to blam. Cause I doubt Roxas went threw your room to find it…Zexion…we need you.

Zexion: *sniffles* I wish…it was easier to believe that…why would he do this to me?

Xigbar: because he needs someone to hurt with him…to feel with him…to know he is not alone.

Zexion: …who…did this….? *wore himself out with crying and falls asleep*

Xigbar: *mummbles* I don't know…*portals to xigbars room, axel is in the courner and feel asleep* I guess its nap time.

Xion: *walking down hallway hears a strange noise* …what is that? *looks into xigbars room* I think I might regret this…*notices axel in courner and runs over* axel? Are you okay?

Axel: *crying* r-Roxas! Y-you came back! *squints in the dark* I knew youd come back! *pulls at cuffs* I knew it! I kn-

Xion: Axel!…its just me…Xion…*takes his wrists lightly and unlocks cuffs*

Axel: *crys even more* I thought you were him! He…he left me Xion. *still chained to something* *hugs her unrepentantly* I don't know what to do! *starts bawling*

Xion: *wraps her arms around him reassuringly. Reaches to the side and unchains him from the post* its okay…let it out…its okay to cry…

Axel: *continuously sobs* I thought he loved me! I thought we could take on anything! I thought…*cant talk through sobs*

Xion: oh axel…I wish I could make this all better…I know you loved him…but we all love you too!

Axel: *shakes his head* he got…a picture…and I…hurt Zexion over it…I…*sobs continue*

Xion: im sure Zexion understands you didn't mean it though…..*notices that axel isn't saying anything*…axel?

Axel: *bited his lip and shakes his head* no…not this time…I really hurt him…I thought it was all his fault! *crys even harder is that's possible*  
Xion: *tightens hug* axel…you have to stop pushing people away…we love you and we care about you…we don't want you to be sad…

Axel: *hic* I just thought…if he could feel it then hed understand…*grabs Xion lightly* hes never going to forgive me…I crossed way to many lines and boundrys! *shakes his head* *gets up* I should…just leavve…* starts walking twords the door* *looks at xion* I don't know what to do…

Xion: *gets up and grabs his arm* well whatever you do…im not going to make you do it alone *smiles*

Axel: *almost secumbs to more crying* *head on doorway* I…don't want to leave…but if I stay I might hurt him again…*looks at xion* I want to sleep, but…I fear my dreams will be filled with his face…his eyes…

Xion: well I don't want you to leave!…if your dreams become to much then I'll stay up with you okay? You can stay in my room tonight…

Axel: *smiles* th-thank you…*reacheds to neck* c-can take this off? *pulls at locket*

Xion: *doesn't question* sure *reaches up and gently takes it of*…do you want anything to drink before you go to bed? Like water, or cocoa?

Axel:*shakes his head* n-no thanks…*portals to Xions room, lays down on the floor and stares at the ceiling*

Xion: axel you can have the bed…I'll use the couch.

Axel: no…im not putting you out, besides…the floor is nice. *looks at her* I feel…horrible…

Xion: *throws a pillot at him playfully*…I know you do…but I have the feeling things are going to work out…Roxas and I are connected…and I have a feeling things are going to be okay…

Axel: if you say so. *grabs pillow and props his head up* you know….he was my first everything…they say you never forget your first…

Xion: yeah…

….next mourning…

Axel: *wakes up, and remembers yesterdays events* mourning xion…*gets up and looks in the mirror…puffy red eyes, messed up hair* *shakes his head* okay…what to do first…*ticks off fingers very gently*

Xion: how about you do something about that hair! Haha! *said while brushing her own*

Axel: haha funny! *throws a though pillow at her* hmm…*picks up a brush and cant get it through* dang it!

Xion: hahaha! How do you do anything with that hair of yours?

Axel: welll…*rakes it through* it usually isn't bad! Its generally quit silky!

* glares at mirroR*

Xion: try using this…*tosses a detangling spray to him* …hey ive got a mission today…so you want me to make you breakfast before I leave?

Axel: no…its not necessary. *sprays and combs* thanks…for everything.  
*smiles in her direction*

Xion: no problem! See you later! *leaves for her mission*

Axel: *splashes cold water on his face* *looks in the mirror and examines his conscience* what have I done? *shakes his head and walks to the kitchen area*

Zexion: *sitting at the table and vexen is cooking something* *Zexion tenses up and looks down*

Axel: *halts for a moment then sits across from Zexion, stays quiet* z-Zexion… .I….I….*shakes his head* your important…I just….I mean…

Zexion: *stays silent* *pulls sleeve up like hes trying to hide something*

Axel: w-what are you hiding? *pulls down sleeve* oh…no.

Zexion: *closes eyes*

Vexen: he tried again last night…this time slitting his wrists…luckily Xigbar got him to me in time…he hasn't said a word since and I cant get him to eat…

Axel: *tears up* t-that doesn't solve anything! Zexion! * goes into kitchen and brings back a knife* I thought you would have learnd from my mystakes! *slits his wrist in front of everyone* see this doesn't help! *turns to vexen* j-just put me in the cellar were I cant hirt anyone! T-that's….*turns back to Zexion* im sorry! I just…I loved him! And hes gone okay! I shouldn't have taken it out on you! Im sorry! *shakes his head wildly and runs outside the kitchen and leans on the door*

Zexion: *warps right in front of him with a towel and takes his wrist and puts pressure on it*

Axel: *winces slightly* im…so sorry….that I keep…hurting you…*closes eyes*

Zexion: *wipes up some blood and wraps axels wrist in a similar fashion to both of his own*…*looks up with hallow eyes*

Axel: *starts crying all over again* why are you my friend? Give me one good reason…why you would lower yourself to my level. *shakes his head* someone so trubled, to harm his best friend. *starts sobbing*

Zexion: *still refuses to speak but gently takes axels hand in his own*…*points to himself, then puts his hand over his heart, and then points to axel*…

Axel:I-I don't understand! *crying decreases* w-why wont you talk Zexion? *red, puffy eyes begging to be told*

Xigbar: *standing in the hallway* …he said he loves you…heaven knows why…I don't know why he isn't speaking…but he isn't eating or sleeping either…

Axel: *hugs him so tighly* I…I love you. Im…I didn't…*crys gently into Zexys shoulder* I don't know what made me think…it was your fault. Its not. It could never be your fault.

Zexion: *still in a rather fragile state so he just leans into the hug but doesn't return it*

Xigbar: *nudges axel and mouths the words, "get him to eat"*

Axel: *nods* Zexion…I know you don't want to, but I need you, am pleading with you, to come and eat something. *gently takes his hand and starts walking twords the table*

Zexion: *followes reluctantly behind*

Axel: *sits him down and sits next to him* vexen, what did you make him to eat?

Vexen: eggs, hash browns, bacon, French toast, fresh cut fruit, cereal, fresh squeezed orang juice, and milk…oh and a cookie.

Zexion: *looks overwhelmed*

Axel: that's a lot…hand me eggs and bacon… *is handed with a spoon( *scoups up a little eggs* Im going to feed you, so open wide!

Zexion: *turns head away and backs up a bit*

Axel: n-no Zexion. Your supposed to eat it…please you need to. *lightly touches his face and he flinches alittle* *heavy breath* z-Zexion please, just a small bite.

Zexion: *trys to stand up and leave*

Axel: *looks sad and pulls him gently back into his seat* d-don't make me feel worse. Please. Its only eggs. there not going to bite! *trys again*

Zexion: *closes his eyes and shakes his head*

Axel:vc-come on. You need this! Its only food! *picks up a fork and takes some eggs and eats a bite* s-see its good!

Zexion: *looks to vexen for help*

Vexen: no no no…im with number 8 on this one…you have to eat…

Zexion: *looks down and rubs his eyes a bit*

Axel: *starts sniffling* I know your tiers. I know your hungry, and I know yout hurting, and I know I made you feel like nothing, but please eat! Y-you need it! *sniffles* n-now open so you can eat. *puts spoon in front of his lips* p-please…for vexen. For namine?

Zexion: *closes eyes and lowers head*

Xigbar: ugh…*walks up behind Zexion, pops his jaw open and forces food into his mouth and blows into his nose so he swallows*…

Zexion: *looks shocked*

Axel: x-Xigbar! What! *stands up facing him* that cant be good for him! *looks down at Zexion* a-are you okay?

Zexion: *coughs a little but doesn't answer and oulls his legs up to his chest*

Xigbar: …if I have to force feed him to keep him healthy…then that's what im going to do…*looks him in the eye*

Axel: *looks away ashamed*…I guess so…

Xigbar: *looks at Zexion* now…are you going to open up for me…or…

Zexion: *burys his face in his knees*

Xigbar: …im sorry Zexion but I have to do this…*again forces his mouth open and makes him swallow food*…

Zexion: *tries to push Xigbar away but is too weak due to blood loss and lack of nourishment and sleep*

Axel: *watches* *pressing down on cut*… … … *watches him do It a third time* Xigbar…isn't there another way. *more pressure*

Xigbar: if he doesn't want to eat…then he wont do it himself…

Zexion: *takes opportunity to get out of chair and try to leave but Xigbar catches him around the waist*

Xigbar: you arent making this any easier!

Zexion: *is pushing against Xigbar and trying to get away as tears start to flow silently from his eyes*

Xigbar: oh Zexion…*gently grabs one wrist but notices the wrappings are wet* oh man…he popped his stitches…

Axel: *presses so hard he almost whimpers* should we take him to Vexen? *looks at him sadly* x-Xigbar I don't know what to do…

Xigbar: *puts a hand on axels shoulder* …don't worry…you are doing exactly what you need to…holler for vexen real quick,,,

Zexion: *starts messing with wrappings*

Xigbar: noon! *pulls his hand away and wipes some oh the tears from his face*

Zexion: *whimpers a little and his eyes flutter a bit with sleep*

Axel: *walks into hallway and irritates cut more* *looks in vexens lab quick* vexen Zexion poped some stitches…

Vexen: *sigh* you got him to eat? *looks hopeful*

Axel: if you mean Xigbar force feeds him then yes.

Vexen: you really did it this time…*walks past him to the kitchen*

Axel: you…don't have to remind me. *slowly follows*

Zexion: *gets up quickly and runs in to vexens arms but still doesn't wrap his arms around anyone*

Xigbar: he seems so…so…

Vexen: its okay Zexion. *wraps his arms around him tightly* *glares at axel over Zexuons head*

Axel: so…childish…*looks away from the glare and presses so hard the wrapping goes into the wound* *shakes his head* I feel…*cut of by vexen*

Vexen: Zexion, im goung to need to look at your wrists, to cheak the stitching please, *sits him on the table*

Zexion: *lets vexen examine his wrist, but looks twords axel and notices him messing with his injury* *says everything with his eyes*

Xigbar: how bad is it?

Vexen: miner. Just a few poped. Nothing that need much attention, just a tighter wrapping…

Axel: *looks into zexions eyes and sees he notices. Pressed once more and stoped*

Xigbar: *whispers*…how bad is that going to hurt? Am I going to need to hild him down? …I don't want to get punched like last time…

Zexion: *eyes keep fluttering*

Vexen: just keep him steady…it shouldn't hurt badly…*starts wrapping*

Axel: *sits down in chair close to Zexion* *has a look on his face that says its all his fault*

Zexion: starts figeting and squirming* *yeps once from pain*

Xigbar: oh jeez…he isn't very happy…

Vexen: why would he be! Axel tourcherd him physically and emotionally!

Axel: *looks down* *trying to calm Zexion down*

Vexen: your not even helping! Why are you even here!

Xigbar: hey cool it frost man! *glares* he feels bad enough as is! *covers zexions ears* your going to upset Zexion, and if you don't stop u will beat you to a pulp!

Zexion: *tries to remove Xigbars hands*

Xigbar:…if I remember correctly, he did act like this as a child. Never speaking and all?

Vexen: *hinks for a moment* your right…he is acting…like a child.

Axel: *looks down and rubs zexions back* im. *cant continue without crying*

Vexen: *ignores him* I wonder why that is,,,what do you think Xigbar?

Xigbar: …oh…um…I font knoe…*pokes axel and gives him a small smile*

Zexion: *starts to have trouble staying awake*

Axel: *tryes to return smiel but fails misurably*

Vexen: I think he is falling asleep/ Xigbar could you carry him to his room? *ignores axel further* I have a lot of work to do, im sorry I couldn't stay longer. *warps away*

Xigbar: *scoops him up with ease* hey axel…forget what vexen said…hes just going into father mode…*mumbles* a bit late if you ask me…anyway…I think his room is still trashed…

Axel: *looks dreadful* *whispers* ill clean it up…*walks twors room and when he get there he opens the door and trips over the desk chair and falls on his face and slams his bad jand/wrist on the ground. Starts tearing up, but slowly gets up and starts to streigjten things up when Xigbar gets there.*

Xigbar: I put him in his room for now…you need any help?

Axel: *shakily puts things were they belong* n-no…*looks at him* how…could I do this?

Xigbar: *sits on bed* …you tell me…what was goung through your head when…you saud what you said…

Axel: Roxas…that's all tthats ever in my head… and now…hes…*tears spill* gone *chokes out*

Xigbar: *puts a hand on his back* calm down…you are just getting yourself worked up…your friends are here to help you get through this…so when they offer help, take it…I saw this kind of thinh coming…I figures it was just a matter of time before Zexion tried again…that kid had been though a whole heck of a lot …just like you…you two are more alikt than you would think but when it comes to dealing with emotions…you have nothing in common…when you were wound you felt anger and it is the emotion you are most comfortable with so you direct all other emotions to anger…but Zexion…never felt anything…he never knew the kindness of a mother, the love of a friend…the apin that comes with death…he was so young that he never knew how to deal with them…and I guess that's partially ouw fault…

Axel: *shaking lightly* x-Xigbar…*looks up and for once has child like eyes* I…want to change. And I…want to help him…but…I don't know how. *looks at his feet and fidgets with wrist again*

Xigbar: first off…you nees to stop that *points to wrist*…the rest…you have to figure out for yourself…

Axel: *stops fidgeting* *nods* *looks up at him looking down at him and hugs him* I thought you were a creepy pedo. *burrys face* *mumbles* but now I see there is more to you. T-thank you.

Xigbar: *returns hug* hey, what can I say…im a people person! *pedo brows*

Axel: *laughs lightly* *looks sadly around the room* I think…I killed his cat…but im not sure…*looks down and prepairs for scolding*

Xigbar: oh I really hope you didn't…he found that cat when it was just a kitten…he begged us to let him keep it! * starts looking in all corners of the room*

Axel: *looks everywere* maybe…*opens closet and sees a little form* I thinki found it…*picks it up and it attacks his hand* owowow! *drops it and it runs to Xigbar*

Xigbar: ah there you are! *picks up the cat* hmm…he looks fine…how's your hand?

Axel: …*hides hand in pocket* fine…

Xigbar: nuh uh, let me see! *pulls hand out of pocket*…just wash it out, itll sting for awhile…cat scratches always do…believe me…

Axel: the sting isn't necessarily a bad thing…uh…um…belive you? Did it attack you to?

Xigbar: well yeah at first…how do you think I lost my eye!

Axel: it…took your eye? *pats shoulder* it was probably just trying to protect Zexion…you know…with your pedophilia and all. *small unsure grin*

Xigbar: well actually I was kidding but wouldn't that have been a cool story?…he actually somehow ended up in my shpwer and well….I thought he was a bar of soap…he was very small…and yeah…but its all good now! *pets cates head*

Axel: *small laugh* *looks around the room and sees its streightend *stands there unsure of what to do*

Xigbar: speaking of cats…would you like to go see how out little kitty boy is doing?…mayhaps we could give him a small surprise. *points to cat*

Axel: *grin* sure. I bet he would love to see him. *thinks about petting the cat but decides against it* *walks next door and stops in front of the door*

Xigbar: *opens door* hey you awake? *motions for axel to follow him*

Zexion: *is just sitting at the head of the bed not responding*

Axel: *follows* we…have a little something for you! *points to bundle in Xigbars arms( bet you cant guess!

Zexion: *perks up and slowly raises head*

Xigbar: *holds out the cat lion king styl* tada! *mew*

Zexion: *practically jumps off the bed, rushes to Xigbar and quickly cradles the cat in his arms*

Xigbar: *soft smile*

Zexion: *burys face in the cats fur and the cat rubs its face all over him lovingly* *gives out a little choke and sits on the bed*

Axel: …maybe now he will sleep…*looks at the heartwarming scene* *mummbles* if that cat would have died…*trails off looking at the ground*

Xigbar: lets not think about that…

Zexion: *begins to quietly cry while holding the cat to his chest*

Xigbar: …everything is catching up to him…he is finally able to let it all out…*goesand sits next to him on the bed* Zexion…its okay…you can cry as much as you need to…*Zexion looks at him and then leans into his chest and starts sobbing heavily and audibly*

Axel: *sits in front of him on the floor* *starts going into emotional overdrive and starts crying inaudibly, hoping not to disturb anyone*

Xigbar: *wraps one arm around Zexion and puts the other on top of axels head*

Zexion: *shaking from the strength of his crying*

Axel: *touches xigbars hand* *puts his hand on Zexion's knee*

Zexion: *still afrais of to much contact with anyone but allows axel to touch him now*

…15 minuts later…

Xigbar: nothing like heavy sobbing to tier someone out…hes finally asleep.

Axel: *looks tierd himself* *whispers* to…much…pain…*sitting on the floor with his head hung low*

Xigbar: whats wrong? *kneels down in front of him*

Axel: have I always been this way? *looks up* have I always made poor choices such as these? Th-the guilt is eating me alive. To know I caused this. *waves hand around*

Xigbar: oh…you've come to this point…axel…this isn't all your fault…like I said before, it was just a matter of time …he still loves you…he said so himself…he hasn't had too many people in his life that he can count on…Xemnas has always used him as an errand boy…no wonder he felt so useless…when you said all that stuff he reacted badly because…you were the one who said it…im going to be honest with you…he doesn't trust anyone…he never has but…for some reason…you and namine broke through that wall he built…if someone else like myself had said these things to him….he would have brushes it off…but when you said it…he wanted to die…being a nobody is a huge burden…but an even bigger one for a child…you should know this…

Axel: *nods* being a nobody…makes everything hurtten times more… *clutches his chest* it hurts, and I don't even have one. *looks at Zexion with painful eyes* I blamed him…for things that weren't his fault. *pulls out the picture he found on Roxas floor* seem familiar? *hands to Xigbar*

Xigbar: this is what he saw?…I thought you were acting quite strangly that night…what was up? You forced yourself on me…it was really unlike you…why did he take this picture anyway?

Axel: …vexen put a date rape drug he created in the vodka I drank…and as for Zexion…perfect blackmail. But…he saud he wouldn't…use it….*looks at floor*

Xigbar: he wouldn't lie about something like that…hes a story teller…not a liar…what a horrible thing to do…where yould one find this drug?…just so I know were I shouldn't go…

Axel: *laughs silently* your not getting it…its way to powerful. Not to mention I hurt for days, but maybe that's what good se-*closes mouth embarrassed*

Xigbar: oh ho ho! I heard that! Yeah I'm pretty good arent I? *flexes muscles*

Axel: *blushes harshly* fine fine. Your good. Best ive ever had. *sad smile* I know you've raped so many people, but ive only ever done…*holds up two fingers*

Xigbar: well I guess im honored!…I know you probably wont like to hear this but…ive never actually rapes this one. *points to Zexion*…

Axel: *coughs* you didn't rape him…but…you raped…me? W-why?

Xigbar: well…several reasons…1 vexen would kill me, 2 he has a lot of health problems and I dotn want to kill him, and 3...I never had it in my heart to hurt him…with you…I knew you were tought and could destroy me if you wanted to…

Axel: so you do have a heart. *light chuckle* damn straight! Could pin you against the wall so quick.

Xigbar: then howd I get those cuffs and collar on you and not get hurt.

Axel: I was distracted.

Xigbar: *rolls his eyes*

Axel: you've never…;ets say…listen to a conversation Zexion and I have had…have you? Especially a game of…hypothetically 20 questions? *blush*

Xigbar: hmm…its possible…I may or may not have heard some interesting things…like how a certain someone actually enjoys being groped by me…

Axel: * blushes incredibly red* *fumbles with words* I…don't…f…pfftt… *looks away*

Xigbar: *takes his index finger and moves axels face so hes looking at him* you guys are really amuzing. *moves his gaze from axel to Zexion* I just hope things will go back to normal…we made some progress but…I have a feeling this is going to take awhile…its okay though!…I can wait!

Axel: me to. I can wait forever if I have to. *curles up in the courner of his room* you don't mind do you? If I *yaawn*

Xigbar: not at all…good night!

…..one week later…..

Xigbar: Zexion come on you have to wake up now….

Zexion: *sluggishly opens his eyes*

Xigbar: *picks him up effortlessly* oh man…you feel really light…

Axel: well…yeah he hasn't eaten much in days…

Xigbar: hey axel go grab a scale for me please?

Axel: okay Xiggy…*looks for scale and brings back the one they used on namine* her you go…..

Xigbar: okay thanks! *tries putting Zexion down* alright just step on th- *Zexion nearly falls because he's too weak to stand on his own* *Xigbar catches him* whoa…that's not good…

Zexion: *whimpers softly*

Axel: o my god…he needs to eat something…but wehat do we get him…what if he doesn't eat…what if-

Xigbar: shh axel…just calm your butt down! I still want to weight him…ive got an idea, you hold Zexion…*passes Zexion off to axel and steps in scale* okay…now hand him to me *holds Zexion again* okay so now I subtracts my weight from that and…oh my…

Axel: wh-what? Whats he weigh? *trys looking at scale but cant see*

Xigbar: he weighs around…95 lbs…

Axel: 95! Nami was only 86...he needs to eat…*looks worried*

Xigbar: *sits down in his chair while holding Zexion in his lap* we…cant give him too much food at once or he'll throw up…and that wouldn't be good. Get something sort of liquid like.

Axel: apple sauce?

Xigbar: yeah that'll work…and a spoon…

Zexion: *burrys head into Xigbar' chest*

Axel: okay on my way*goes to kitchen gets apple sauce* *runs back into the room* I got it! *almost crashes into the door, but opened it just in time*

Xigbar: slow your roll chocolate thuna! You nearly took out my door! *takes apple sauce and spoon and puts Zexion in more of a sitting position* alright…open ip…please…

Zexion: *doesn't respond*

Xigbar: axel…you wanna try?

Axel: s-sure…*takes spoon* hey. This is apple sauce, and its really good and sweet. So…please open up? *puts spoon close to mouth*

Zexion: *turns head*

Xigbar: you might have to be more forceful…

Axel: *sigh* Zexion. You need to eat *gently moves his face to him* come on. *places spoon to mouth* eat now…please…*looks desperate*

Zexion: *slightly opens mouth*

Axel: *manovers apple sauce between his lips* its good, isn't it Zexion…*prepairs another spoon full*

Zexion: has difficulty swallowing but gets it down*

Axel: *places a spoonful at his lips once more* it feels good doesn't it…the cool apple sauce slidding down your parched throught….

Zexion: *eats several spoonfulls*

Xigbar: okay axel lets give him a break…he can have more later…

Axel: okay *nods and leans back* Xigbar…whenydo you think he'll start talking again? *childishly curiouse*

Xigbar: not really sure…its all up to him.

Axel: *lays down on the floor( I hope its soon. My brain is missing the sound of him telling me there something wrong with me…no matter how weird that sounds…

Xigbar: well…I guess I know what you mean…I wonder how namine is doing. Shes had to stay with kairi for a while now…

Axel: …she probably hates me. *long face* heh…ive kidnaped them both…what an odd coincidence…

Xigbar: clepro…haha!

Zexion: *starts sneezing*

Axel: whys he sneezing? *bolts upright*

Xigbar: I think its an environmental thing…what makes him sneeze? Is he allergic to something?

Axel: well hes allergic to flowers…*looks at door anxiously*

Xigbar: what? What are you doing? *looks confused*

Axel: I think he's-

Marluxia: *knocks on door and opens* hows mah baby doin! *comes in the room*

Zexion: *eyes get wide and he scrambles to get closer to Xigbar and sneezes more*

Xigbar: flower boy this isn't a good time…

Marluxia: but I havent seen him around and I was worried! *gets closer*

Axel: *gets in front of him* what did Xigbar just tell you flower power! Its not a good idea!

Marly: rummor has it you cause this. *looks superior*

Axel: *looks like it doesn't faze him, except in his eyes* if you don't leave I will make you number 11!

Xigbar:…wait…he should probably know what happened…or else there rumors will get out of control…*goes and grabs a medical mask and puts it on Zexion*

Zexion: *shivers a little and looks nervouse*

Marluxia: rumor is that Roxas left because of axel, and axel tortured Zexion. Basically it all comes back to axel. My poor baby.

Axel: that's not what happened…

Marluxia: then what did?

Axel:…*quiet*…

Xigbar: Roxas for a number of reasons…not axel…he found some pictures that Zexion took and of course any normal person would be upset just as axel was!…somethings were said and…everything that has happened over the years I guess finally got to poor Zexion… he slit his wrists and waited for it to be over…I got him over to vexen in time but…he hasn't been the same since…

Zexion: *covering ears looking down*

Marluxia: yeah uh ha sure. But that doesn't explain the whole "tourture Zexion" part. I hurd he was pretty hurt.

Axel: *looks down*

Marluxia: vexen said something about a knife wound in his leg. And a bunch of other things. *looks at axel* I feel like someones leaving things out of this conversation.

Xigbar: that is not my place to say…nor was it vexens…excuse me but I have to have a word with number 4...*warps away*

Zexion: *tries to grab xigbars coat tail but he failt* *looks fro, axel to Marluxia and scoots back into the courner*

Marluxia: aha so you did hurt him! *looks victorious*

Axel: that's…none of your business.

Marluxia: oh im going to make it my business! *grabs his coat*

Axel: *looks at Zexion, in his eyes* Marluxia…not in front of Zexion. *eyes don't leave his face*

Marluxia: *lets go* I swear to you…*trails off for emphises*

Zexion: *seems irritated by mask and figets with it*

Axel: Marluxia. Please either leave or stop making threats.

Marluxia: ill do whatever I want!

Axel: *is starting to get fed up with him* why wont you just leave me alone!

Marluxia: because Zexion deserves better!

Axel: *looks away* you always think your right…but your not…*looks at Zexion* *looks at Marluxia debaiting* marly…can I talk to you outside?

Marluxia: oh this is were the fun begins! *evil smile*

Axel: *glare*

Zexion:* looks up quickly with a scared look on his face, still remembering his dream*

*door closes*

Axel: im going to kick your-*cut of by a punch to the jaw*

Marluxia: that's for Zexion! *is rammed into the wall*

Axel: im going to hurt you for all of the pain that ive been through. *growles*

Marluxia: oh really!

Axel: *notices he summond his syth at his throut.*

Marluxia: now let go.

Axel: *does as comanded*

Marluxia: *kicks him in the stomach* that's for me.

Axel: *doupled over in pain and throws his own punch* you little b- *cut off by more fighting*

…after fitst fight….

Zexion: *holding ears due to the fighting noises and crying softly*

Xigbar: *walking back to room and sees them both in the hallway exhausted* wh-what happened here?

Axel: *pant* fighting…*noe drips with blood*

Marluxia: you pansy! *pant*

Axel: ill punch you. *empty threat*

Marluxia: yeah yeah. *gets up wobbly* im leaving. *slightly slurred from busted lip*

Axel: good! *sighs*

Xigbar: oh no your not! Not yet! *grabs his hood and pushes him to the ground* …I cant belive you two…how selfish…you couldn't put aside your petty feud for even one second! You think Zexion is stupid? He most likely knows what happened out here and no doubt he hears it!…you are both going to clean yourselves up and apologize to him…that's an order.

Axel: *closes his eyes in regret* yes…superior.

Marluxia: *holds his face* ah you butt face!

Axel: shut up Marluxia! *gets up shakily*

Marluxia: why don't you make me!

Axel: *thinks about getting in his face but doesn't* I don't need to deal with you! *limps down the hallway*

Xigbar: I believe I gave you an order Marluxia…*actually does get in his face* now go! And get back here quickly!

Marluxia: fine! *potals axay*

*axel comes back first with a clean face coverd in foundation, especially around his eye*…*looks at his feet in front of Xigbar*

Marluxia: *returns ten minuts later in prestean condition*

Xigbar: I hope you two are happy…*opens door and walks in* Zexion?…were are you? *looks all around and then opens closet*…I should have quessed*

Zexion: *shaking a bit and refuses to look at any of them*

Axel: *throut burns, holding back tears*

Marluxia: Zexion….*trails off*

Zexion: *looks at the open door and then bolts but Marluxia catches him*

Marluxia: listen Zexion…I didn't…*Zexion starts sneezing*

Axel: *takes Zexion from Marluxia* *whispers* you'll make him have an allergic reaction…*looks in his eyes and suppresses a sob* I shouldn't have fought with Marluxia…but see…were okay!

Zexion: *starts shaking and pulls his arms in close to himself*

Xigbar: he seems afraid of physical contact…

Zexion: *tries to push axel off by using his forarms*

Axel: *looks sad but gently sets him down on the floor sitting in front of him* please listen…this was nothing like your dream. *sees Zexion cringe* we didn't even use wepons! *glares at Marluxia*

Marluxia: yeah we hardly used wepons!

Axel: Zexion…*looks down*

Zexion: *shakes his head violently* *stands up nsteady and looks at the door*

Axel: p-please don't…just don't.

Marluxia: Zexion we are sorry we acted like such buttheads…

Axel: we weren't thinking…*pleading look* im sorry…I just…*a single tear he was trying to hold back falls*

Zexion: *looks like hes about to say something but nothing comes out* *looks down discourages and wobbles a bit on his feet*

Xigbar: Zexion…don't over exert yourself…

Axel: *stands up with him and prepairs incase he falls*

Marluxia:…I can see I am of no use here…*looks at Xigbar* may I be excused? *looks at Zexion sadly*

Xigbar: if you feel you must…

Zexion: *again trys to speak but all that comes out is a horse breath* *looks at Marluxia sadly*

Marluxia: *sits down* I…sont really want to leave…

Axel: *holds back a sarcastic comment* good…

Marluxia: I think hes trying to talk!

Axel: *holds in comment* yeah he is!

Xigbar: come on Zexion you know how…come on…

Zexion: *looks strained* *opens mouth but cant get any words out* *starts to stumble abit*

Axel: *puts his hand on zexys shoulder to steady him* come on Zexy, you can do it!

Marluxia: I believe in you!

Axel: *nods* we all do!

Zexion: *gives out a strange noise*

Xigbar: *looks hopeful*

Zexion: *voice is horse and airy* …..I….I….*coughs*

Axel: *looks around for a bottle of water*

Marluxia: I?

Axel: *hands him drink* go on?

Zexion: *gently takes a sip of water* I…ha-ve…t-…to…pee!

Axel: *face palm* bathroom is over there! *points*

Marluxia: *laughs histarically*

Zexion: *blushes a bit and runs to the toilet*

Xigbar: pffft! That…wasn't what I expected!

Axel: *laughs quietly* me either.

Marluxia: *laughing on the ground*

Xigbar: it feels good to laugh…and he finally spoke!

Zexion: *flushes toilet and comes back into the room*…*just looks at them*

Axel: *still smiling* so how are you Zexion?

Marluxia: *laughing lightly as the alarm on his phone goes off* oh crap im late for my mission! *gets up* ill be back soon Zexion! *touches his shoulder l;ightly as he leaves*

Zexion:…it…h-hurts…al-ittle…*rubs thoar*

Xigbar: well that's to be expected…

Axel: *smiles alittle* of course it would…just like your feelings when people hurt you…*looks down guiltily*  
Zexion: …I…want to…*coughs a bit*…forgive you but…it really hurt *looks down*

Xigbar: im going to let you two talk…*leaves*

Axel: *looks hurt* I cant have you leave to. *shaky breath* I don't know what id do if both of you weren't in my life…*shaking very lightly*

Zexion: y-youre my best friend axel…but what…am I ment yo think…you told me…that you wishes I had killed myself! *gets a bit dizzy*

Axel: *puts his hand on his shoulders and looks directly into his eyes* I…*closes eyes frustrated* love you! And I *a few tears spill* want to stop…letting my anger take over…

Zexion: *chokes on tears* I…I don't know why I did it!…I saw his pocket knife sitting there…it..it seemed so inviting…I…wanted to make sire…so…I cut them all the way around…I didn't feel it at first…but once I seen how much blood…I paniced…and he woke up…*knee collapses underneath him*

Axel: *catches hima dn sits him on the bed* *kneels in front of him* cutting is never the answer…suicide is never the answer…*shaky breath* beating you…is never the answer. *closes eyes tightly* there are no excuses…for doing and…saying the things I did…*sniffle* all I can do…is change my ways. And say im sorry…*sobs a little and looks down and shakes his head* nothing I can do…

Zexion: I…know you're sorry…and…*holds back tears*…I forgive you…

Axel: *looks up sharply* you…do? that's…a-all I wanted, was to hear you say that. *sits on the ground* but I cant help but feel…like you shouldn't…*smears cover-up when wiping his eyes*

Zexion: whats with your eye?…*whipes his eye*…this is…make-up?…

Axel: *freezes* y…yeah…*closes eyes* you weren't…supposed to see…the bruises…

Zexion: *closes eyes*…you lied to me…

Axel: *lies on his back staring up at the ceiling* how could I tell you the truth? You were so fragile…I couldn't tell you…*tears up alittle more* there were so many things I wanted to do…lieing was the least of them all…

Zexion:…what do you mean?

Axel: *emotional eyes* all I wanted…was a blade. To watch the crimson blood trickl down my wrist, to drip down my fingers and onto the floor…*closes his eyes while rubbing his wrist imagining it* b-but I didn't. all I could think about was how you two would feel…then I wanted to hurt you, though…I don't know why. *chokes on tears* other thing were more painful then just cutting…without him, I thought I had nothing else to lose…but…I realized to late…I would have lost my absolute, no doubt in the world best friend…*succumbs to crying*

Zexion: *tears fall and he leans forward a bit like he's going to hug him but he still feels scared*

Axel: y-you don't have to…*looks down* I…know your scared…I would be…too. *continues crying*

Zexion: *pulls legs up to his chest* I'm sorry…its not you…its people in general…

Axel: *sniffles alittle* its fine…*slowly stops crying* Xigbar…was listening that one day…*smiles alittle* you know…when we played 20 questions.

Zexion: *blushes* he was? Oh man!…my wrist itches…

Axel: don't scratch it! *takes a hand* you cant scratch them. Because they might get pulled, or bust open. Just leave it be…

Zexion: *whines* what do I do then!…when I did this…I saw my bones…it was freaky…

Axel: *shakes his head* I know im not one to talk, but really Zexion! If you cut to deep, then you see bones. that's the way it is…*think about it. Shakes his head to snap out of it* were you saying something?

Zexion: no actually…its actually about time that Vexen switches the wrappings…

Axel: *gulps* y-eah I suppose….*looks insanely nervous*

Zexion: im worries…please don't make me go alone…

Axel: I…fine…*gets up* *puts out his hand for Zexion to take and gives him a small smile*

Zexion: *looks at it for awhile before cautiously setting his hand on top of it*…l-lets go…*they walk to vexens lab but stops outside the doorway because they hear people talking inside*

Xigbar: know your secret Vexen…

Vexen: *angry* and what is that number 2! I haven't done anything wrong. *sounds smug* so would you care to explain things?

Xigbar:…you gave Roxas those pictures…didn't you?

Vexen: I…I don't know what your talking about! *can here the shuffling of feet. And a small crash*

Xigbar: it isn't like you to be clumsy…am I making you nervouse?

Vexen: no not at all! *trips a little* *is backed up against the wall* *grins alittle* what makes you so sure?

Xigbar: I know why you did it too… you wanted to get back at axel for whatever crap he did…and you knew Zexion had blackmail, so you " borrows" it…well…you didn't think ahead though…Roxas left, and you didn't count on the fact that axel knew about zexions black mail…your plan backfires…and ended up hurting someone very close to you…you blamed axel because it was easier for you…am I wrong?

Vexen: *frantic eyes*…no…..

Axel: *gets up from crouches position and paces* I cant hurt him…I cant hurt him…*grinds his teath so he doesn't yell*

Vexen: you…have more insight then I thought…number 2

Zexion: *stands up and flings door open, stands there with a shocked look on his face*

Xigbar: oh no…Zexion…

Axel: *comes in behind him* you dirty little *clenches jaw*

Vexen: *looks shocked* uh,,,oh

Axel: *clenching and un-clenching his fists* if you were anyone else…you'd be so dead!

Xigbar: *keeps and eye on Zexion and notices he's acting strange* z-Zexion? How many fingers am I holding up? *4 fingers*

Zexion: I…don't know…*faints*

Axel: *catches him* I knew this wasn't a good idea! *carries him bridal style* *glares at Vexen* I…hate you…so much!

Vexen: same here you little traitor!

Axel: *winces at the name* I don't have to take this from you…*looks at Xigbar* what do I do with…Zexion. *looks at him worriedly*

Xigbar: I think he'll be fine…it was just a lot at once and he's running on very little fuel…if that makes any sense….

Axel: *nods* *turns and walks to Xigbar's room, pushes the door open, and put Zexion in bed, then finds him self on the window seat/ and looks out the window crying silently. Afraid to wake Zexion*

…..back in lab…..

Xigbar: …you really messed up this time…I suggest you fix it…

Vexen: and what do I do, just walk up to him so he can kill me a second time? don't think so.

Xigbar: well…then what about your "son"…where does he fit in to this?

Vexen: *looks away* that wasn't supposed to happen. But what am I to do! Theres no way I can fix this! *turns back to him* I don't think thed forgive me even if I could…

Xigbar: the fact is…it did happen…and he almost died…you better figure something out…or your going to lose him…then again maybe its for the best…it seems a bit late to be plauing father figure…and you don't seem up to dealing with a teenager at your age…

Vexen: what about my age! *sigh and shakes his head* I will set aside my experiments, and think of possible ways of solving this problem. *pulls our a white bored and markers* if you want to stat and gives me ideas. Fine, if other wise, if you don't mine. Please. *small sniffle* leave my lab

Xigbar: *starts to leave buy not before adding one last thing*…people arent like equations and experiments…they cant be so easily solved by crunching numbers…

Vexen: I know…boy do I know…*looks at white board and puts on reading glasses*

Xigbar: *leaves*

….in xigbars room….

Zexion: *jolts awake*

Axel: *was zoned out perched on the window sill, but looses balance and falls on the floor when Zexion wakes* uhhh! *gets up and rubs away tears* hey are you okay? *looks worries and crosses room and stands near*

Zexion: yeah I think so…*looks at wrist* …no…never mind…

Axel: …you need those re-wrapped…*shakes his head* im not sure I can stay sane enough to not rip him apart piece by -sorry…*cringes at the mental image he just gave Zexion* I…

Zexion: its okay…I understand your anger…*examines his wrappings and notices a large blood spot* I think I popped my stitches again…*lightly touches spot and winces in pain* yeah…that hurt…

Axel: *takes his hand* I…have a lot of experience with wrapping cuts…so if you don't mind…

Zexion: it would be a big help…but…sometimes the wrappings….stick ti the cuts and…that hurts really bad…

Axel: I know…*looks at him* wares that pirate with his hand! *shakes his head* I cant do both…Xigbar: *enters room* how are you two doing?

Zexion: axel…and I need your help *prepairs for a lot of pain*

Axel: *Xigbar…sit there.

Xigbar: *sits down and puts his arm around zexions shoulders* *puts his other hand in zexions*

Axel: *pulls it quickly until he gets to the final layer were its like glue* Zexion…this will hurt…a lot.

Zexion: *closes his eyes* o-okay…*axel quickly yanks the wrappings off taking some of his skin with it* *yelps in pain and yanks his hand away in a natural reaction*

Axel: *cringer as he looks at the lightly bleeding stitching* *picks up some sting free antiseptic whipes and cleans around the edges* im sorry…but…theres one more *points to other wrist* *pulls up sleves and pulls wrapping out of a drawr*

Zexion: *closing eyes in pain and holding wrist close to his body*

Xigbar: Zexion we have to wrap it, and do the same to the other, were not done, you have to let axel finish.

Zexion: *sticks out the un wrapper wrist*

Xigbar: there healing kind of slow…

Axel: well…yeah. Not onlu do the wrappings keep sticking to them, stunting its healing proses…but they keep poping! *rubs Neosporin over stitching* maybe this will help…*starts wrapping, slowly at first, trying to keep the pain to a minimum*

Zexion: …I understand your trying to…make it hurt less…but id rather…just get this over with…

Axel: what ever trips your trigger…*realizes his gun reference* mnm…*finishes on one wrist andstarts unwrapping the other*

Zexion: *sharp intake of air as a small portion rips*

Xigbar: …ew…*shivers*…s-sorry!

Zexion: its okay…

Axel: *peals off the rest of the wrappings, this one bleeds more* *dresses the other as he did the first time* well. Your all done…*scratches wrist*

Zexion: thanks *looks at axels wrist* yours healed fast…

Axel: *shrugs'* mine wasn't as deep as yours, and mine always heals a bit faster…that's probably why I have so many…*itches some more* damn it itches!

Zexion: you're gonna rip it back open….

Xigbar: yeah please don't do that….

Axel: *looks frustrates but puts his hand to his side*…*reaches to itch it again, but his hand was slapped down* *sigh*

Zexion: *stands up*…if you two will excuse me…

Xigbar: wait what?…where are you planning on going?

Zexion: I have to talk to vexen…

Axel: *looks at him* if you must…I assume you want to go alone?

Zexion: yes…I do…see you guys later…

Xigbar: good luck…


	14. Roxas is gone? pt 2

HEY LOVELY READERS! Im sorry this post is also not proof read…as you can see it is very long and I do not want to read it for the gazilionth time, not to mention we already have the next chapter done! Itll be out by Monday ish! Yay! Anyway! We really apreciat comments! So thanks to all those that comment on all my hard work…and darcy's ADDness. We are always working on chapters don't worry! Anyway enjoy!

Zexion:*cant actually knock because of his wrists hurting so he just shouts* VEXEN!

Vexen: *opens door and looks like he hasn't gotten any sleep* oh…h-hello Zexion. *opens door further so he can enter* *all you can see is a white bord full of notes* I have been meaning to come and talk to you. *sits in a chair and hols the bridge of his nose*

Zexion: that's actually…exactally why im here…we really need to talk

Vexen: *opens his eyes tiredly* yes, that we do. I have been trying to think of solutions to our problem and at the moment…I feel that not a single one will help me…

Zexion: well…what is going to help me! …you…always think about yourself! You told me that you were going to lay off axel! You went back on your word and I got hurt!

Vexen: *flinches* that I did…but I know it was him who messed with my experiments! *pinches the bridge of his nose again* *mummbles* arguing will not help my cause. Zexion, I know what I did was wriong…but I didn't predict that happening!

Zexion: that's not the point!…I felt horrible vexen…I was convinced this whole thing was my fault!…and then you had the nerve to blam axel for everything instead of owning up to the fact that you started this! You are an adult vexen…perhaps you should act like it.

Vexen: *looks almost shocked, Zexion hardly ever disrespects him* are you buddying up to axel? After all of that? I know what I did was wrong, but come on Zexion look what hes done to you! *stands up* you just keep opening the doors for him! *settles down, controlling himself* im sorry Zexion. I didn't think you would have gotten involved…

Zexion: …the fact is I did…don't turn this on axel now…I have a right to be angry…I…I tried to kill muself over this…I think I deserve an explaination of what was going through your mind when this stuff started happening…*takes a deep breath* why didn't you protect me?

Vexen: *shakes his head* I cant protect you everyday all the time! What do you expect? Im not even your real father! How am I supposed to come up with that instinct when I don't even have a heart!

Zexion:…I know you cant protect me everyday but you knew what I was going through and you did nothing!…I needed you and you weren't there!…so what if you arent my real father!…so what if you adopted me! I thought you were doing just fine up untill now…what happened?…why did you let me suffer?

Vexen: *closes his eyes in pain* I didn't know he was going to take it that fare! I didn't know what he was going to do! *colapses in chair* I didn't know…just like you don't know…*trails off*

Zexion: finish what you were going to say…im all ears "dad"

Vexen: *deep and slow breaths* I…was not the one who adopted you…im just the one who helped take care of you…

Zexion: *looks confused*…I don't understand…what are you saying?

Vexen: *shakes his head* you wouldn't remember, because the superior made me erase that part of your memory. Theres a reason why you don't remember anything about adoption, other then my taking care of you…*looks sad*

Zexion: erased my…what are you talking about? *starts to look worried*

Vexen: Ienzo…was not adopted by Even…but instead…by Ansem. *sniffles a little at the ens* and he made me erase your memory…because he couldn't have favoritism…

Zexion: w-what?…you…youre telling me…*voice cracks a bit* that the superior is…my father? *puts hands on his head as he starts to remember* …it…hurts…

Vexen: *gets up and sits him on the table* its going to…the memories are going to come all at one, you'll probablu pass out, or be in extreme pain…*gets a wer reg for his head* you'll also probably have a fever…

Zexion: *heavy breathing due to pain* …I…remember…he…..you…..*cleanches teath*

Vexen: *puts a rag on his forhead and roubs his back in a soothing way* sshhhh….its okay…

Zexion: n-no! its not! *pushes his hand away and gets off the table*…one minute your telling me you don't know how to have father like emotions twords me…and the next your telling me its going to be okay! Im confused!…do you actually care about me like a son? …or were you just following orders?…..why did he adpt me if he was just going to push me off on someone else?…did he even want me?

Vexen: *looks down sadly* *mummbles* its not my place to reveal to you his logic, or his orders…but this is for certain. Your like a son to me…but I don't quite know how to be a father. *wont look at him*

Zexion: I-I don't understand!…*shakes head in frustration*…I have to go!…*starts to walk away*

Vexen: *gets up slowly and walks after him* Zexion…I do not have all the answers, and the ones I do, I can not tell you, or he will have my head.

Zexion: well…then im going to the person who can answer my questions…

Vexen: *stops following* alright…what would you perfer. Alone, or with company…*trying to give him choices*

Zexion: I think…its better if I do this alone…*looks back with a sad smile* thanks…

Vexen: your welcom…*looks down sadlu and walks back into the lab*

Zexion: s-superior? I need to have a word with you…

Mansex: one moment please. *heres saix saying something and Xemnas shushing him* *he opens door* hello Zexion, come in come in!

Zexion: sir…*looks at saix*…I would like to speak to you alone…

Saix: its good to see your out and about/ * looks at him intreaged* so Xigbar has been taking good care of you?

Xemnas: *sit down in his seat* he must be because he is also talking. that's good to hear. *small smile*

Zexion: *voice sounes a bit paniced* sir I understand that this is good progress or whatever…but I really need to talke to you…alone…

Xemnas: alright I can see you are in a hurry. Saix if you wouldn't mine, I will talk to you about the…mission schedual later.

Saix: of course, superior. *bows a little and leves, shutting the door(

Xemnas: alright. What is this about? Is axel bugging you again?

Zexion: *twitches a bit*…you knew?…and you did nothing? *shakes his head*…

Xemnas: are you disrespecting your superior? *says as a joke* Zexion, I don't know what your talking about, so please go into more detail.

Zexion: no…you need to explain to me…*voice starts to sound angry* why you adopted me…and then passed me off to someone else!

Xemnas: *looks extremely supprised* that little…*refrains* Zexion. How could you understand. You were but a child. I adopted you, because I sincerely thought it was the best thing for you. Then…we all became nobodies, and I couldn't have the others picking on you and hurting you because you were my son…so I had vexen erase your memory

Zexion: I already lost one father…why would you…did you think I wouldn't find out?

Xemnas: I suppose my logic wasn't the best, but it was better then the other members looking down opon you and hurting you more then they already do. Zexion…I was trying to do whats best for you.

Zexion: *looks down* d-did…you even want me?…..

Xemnas: of course I wanted you! *stands up* why would you ask a stupid question such as that…don't you remember-right…well…every Friday, sd used to go to twilight town. *looks off as he remembers* we would always buy sea salt ice cream and walk arouns the town. Oh how you loved the beach…*comes back to reality*

Zexion:…I always wanted a family…but you erased all my memory of these pleasant things…I just…what about vexen? What was he? Was he just following orders?

Xemnas: *shakes his head* I originally went to him, and orderd him to do this. You should have seen his face. I lit up like a Christmas tree in Christmas town. He was so excited…I didn't even need to order him…

Zexion: I…I want to be angry but…I don't know what about…are…you going to erase my memory again?

Xemnas: no…it was a long and tedious process and I do not wish to repeat it. Not to mention you have matured since then and its not necessary…just don't let the other members know…

Zexion: …you and I both know they are going to find out somehow…if you knew…what was happening with me…why didn't you stop it before this *hold up wrists* happened?…I know you said you wanted me…but…..do you care about me?

Xemnas: I do care…I want to claim ignorance but that is not the case either. If you only knew the things I have to deal with. I have to deal with everyones problems, and never have time for my own. I knew *deep angry intake* he was hurting you, however I did not know to what extent. Apparently he has rubbed off on you…*shakes his heas* no… I can not blame him…I know hos pain…I should have been there…*emotionless mask*

Zexion: …*shivers* im sorry…this is all very new to me sir…

Xemnas: its okay my boy. Its still quite new to me to…*looks at him seriously* I know you've also been having problems with vexen…he'd be heart broken if things don't streighten out. *laughs at his own pun*

Zexion: *small smile* I suppose your right…but…what should I be calling you now…and why am I not number 2? *raises an eyebrow*

Xemnas: that would give rais to suspicion. Xigbar, was the first to join our ranks. that's how we decideed numbering. First come first serve. *ruffles zexions hair* trust me…I would rather you be number 2...all Xigbar even thinks avout is raping inocent teens and not so inocent young adults…*shakes his head with a little laugh*

Zexion: I…should probably go talk to vexen…

Xemnas: yes you should…oh…and call me whatever you see fit. Odou-san is a personal favorit.

Zexion: …is that Japanese?…wait a second…do you watch anime?…are those all of your manga in the library?

Xemnas: there not…all mine! most of them are demyx's and axel's. I do have a few…*shakes his head* *lightly shews him out the door* I will see you at dinner. Good bye Zexion-kun.

Zexion: *opens door and sees saix jump back*…were you just…listening to our conversation?

Saix: *straightens his coat* no I was not. *walks into office and door closes once more*

Zexion: *shakes his head and walks to vexens lab* vexen?

Vexen: *sitting in chair dozing a little* mm…what is it Zexion. *realizes and is wide awake* hello…Zexion.

Zexion: h-hi…I…talkes with…Xemnas…

Vexen:yes…and what did he say?..*looks at him attentively*

Zexion: he told me that you were really happy when he asked you to take care of me…don't worry…im not really mad anymore…

Vexen: *visibly relaxes* that is so nice to hear. And…about axel…*huff* I will personally…apologize to him…*swallows his pride*

Zexion: *steps forward and hugs him*…thank you…for taking care of me…even though I wasn't your burden…

Vexen: *hugs him back* you've…never been a burden…im sorry I wasn't there when you needed me most….

Zexion: *cringer* …I guess I have to get used to that…I think I figured it out…you really wanted to take care of me…I know that….but you wereing ready to take care of a child, you didn't think I would be so hard…plus…I was rather difficult when I was younger…

Vexen: *cluches his hood and squezes his eyes shut* you…hit the nail on the head…*pulls him self together and lets go*…so…were is the delingue-I mean axel…*visibly scolds himself for slipping*

Zexion: he should still be in Xigbars room…do you want me to come?

Vexen: yes…but im kind of afraid to enter that mans space…

*Zexion and vexen portals to Xigbars room, and Zexion walks in to the sound of a shower. Axel Is napping on his bed, and Zexion sees a single tear run down his face, assuming hes dreaming of Roxas*

Zexion: *sits down on the side of the bed and gently nudges axel* axel?…axel?

Axel: *eyes flutter open and another tear falls* *looks at Zexion* hey…*sits up and whipes eyes* howd it go? *is ignoring his own pain* did you and vexen figure things out?

Zexion: ummm…yeah…actually there is someone who wants to talk to you…*looks at door*

Axel: *sees vexen looking in* *axel looks at Zexion* your lucky I just woke up and am to lazy to hurt him..*gets out of bed and walks to the door* im listening…

Vexen: I ment to hurt you.

Axel: um…thanks? Mission accomplished.

Vexen: and I regret it deeply. I didn't think…all of this stuff would happen…*looks down* im very sorry.

Axel: *puts a hand on his shoulder and acts tuff* vexen, I annoy you. And you wanted to get back at me, I get that. I really do. But…please just… don't do it again.

Vexen: *looks up* lets make a deal. A real deal. I will not hurt you, and you will not put Zexion in dangerous situations.

Axel: deal *shakes on it*

Vexen: im sorry Roxas left…

Axel: *barly looks sad* if he really loved me…he would have talkes to me. *assures him* im fine. *hiding pain*

Vexen: alright well…you kids have fun…im going to sleep…*portals away*

Zexion: you handled that well…im impressed…

Axel: thanks. I couldn't just ruin all that progress…*sad smile and sits next to Zexion* you must have handled it nicely to.

Zexion: well…not really…I did guite a bit of yelling at first and then I nearly fainted when-*covers his mouth because he almost told axel*

Axel: *looks at him funnily* o….kay? You almost fainted? *looks at him seriously* why?

Zexion: just forget I said that okay…

Axel: but…you almost fainted! *looks at him sternly and moves so there facing each other.* tell me what happened. *said firmly but not forcefully*

Zexion: I…I cant!…

Axel: why! J-just tell me cant hurt? And if its good enough a reason, I wont make you tell me. Just…say something!* sounds a bit desperate*

Zexion: because Xemnas told me not to! *covers mouth again*

Axel: oh come on, do you really expect me to belive that! Your just trying to get out of this!

Zexion: but its true! He told me not to tell anyone!

Axel: tell anyone what! I cant believe you until you tell me!

Zexion: but that's the problem! I cant tell you!

Axel: I don't see why you cant tell me! Its not as id ill tell the whole organization!

Zexion: but you of all people should know that somehow everyone always find out! And im not to excited about being picked on because the superior is…*stops himself just in time* that eas a close one…

Axel: the superior issss? *looks at him with a pout* what is the superior besides a giant dick!

Zexion: hey don't make fun of my *hands shout to mouth* what the heck is wrong with me!

Axel: *looks devious* oh that big turd! He never lets us do anything fun! Hes always getting in the way of thing and he is so unreasonable.

Zexion: how can you be so rude hes the man who took me in!…oh…crap…

Axel: *moouth drops* you mean to tell me…you have two fathers? *looks surprised and a little jelouse* mansex is you…adoptive father?

Zexion: dhhhhhhh!…you cant tell anyone!…they would tease me…

Axel: tease you! You mean bow down to you and follow your every whim! Think about it! You are the son of number one himself and your worried about people…teasing you? *shakes his head* you need to think more.

Zexion: y-you tink that would work?…they…would listen to me?

Axel: duh! Zexion you have officially been declares *whispers* number 2. *ralks normallu* sure that's not your official number, but you have that kind of power over everyone as soon as they find out…*looks at door because he thought he hurd something*

Zexion: *heard the noise too* *makes a gesture that tells axel to keep talking as he carefully sneaks up to the door*

Axel: why are we hanging out in xigbars room. Not that I mind. I mean you know I think hes cleaned up the place…at least a little…it doesn't smell anyway. I think he did that so you would be comfortable…yeah…

Zexion: *kicks the door open hitting someone in the head*

Larxene: oooowww! *hold the side of her face* oh that hurt! *looks at Zexion* whyd you do that! *sounds made but cant be*

Zexion: *looks embarrassed* well I didn't know who was behing the door! I thought you might have been Marluxia or xaldin or even Luxord! Why were you listening anyway? *sticks out a hand to help her up even though his wrist hurts*

Larxene: *looks at the bandages and gets up on her own *I…hurd some interesting things and I wanted to make sure I heard correctly before coming in to see his pic- *stops talking*

Zexion: what were you about to say?

Larxene: nothing. Nothing. Xigbar doesn't have pictures of axel or anything. No not at all…they also didn't get in the shower together and he didn't have a camera set up there…jeez Zexion…why would you think that!

Zexion: …I already knew that whole situation happened…im not really surprised about the camera though…anyway how much did you here?

Larxene: enough. *maniacle grin* *walks into room* huh…it is a lot cleaner in here.

Zexion: yeah he cleaned up so I wouldn't get more sick…you cant tell anuone what you just heard Larxene!

LarxeneL yeah yeah…were is he I wanted to see the newest ones!…*looks at axel who looks confused*

Axel: what are you talking about?

Larxene: nuthinnnggg!

Zexion: I think he's still in the shower…he should be done soon…

Larxene: alright…

Axel: why wont you tell me!

Larxene: cause you don't need to know! *sticks out her tong*

Axel: what is she talking about Zexion?

Zexion: something that I cant allow her to have…sorry but I will be disposing any blackmail related pictures from this point on…Axel: from when?

Larxene: when you two showerd?

Axel: which time?

Larxene: *looks very surprised* uhh…*shruggs*

Zexion: oh god…there is something wrong with you people!

Axel: well im sorry mr. prude!

Larxxene: a second time? Really?

Axel: …..yeah…shortly after Roxas left. I guess it was supposed to make me "feel better"

Larxene: *blushes a bit* Zexion I get to see them right? please!

Axel: n-no!

Zexion: well…maybe…let me think about it *smirks*

Axel: *opens mouth* I don't think that's a good idea! *looks nervouse*

Larxene: and why not. You were probably clothed!

Axel: *looks embarrassed*

Larxene: axel, blush! Wow I didn't thin he did that!

Zexion: you two are rather amusing.

Axel: thanks?

Larxene: looks proud* so come on axel, tell us all what you did?

Axel: ummm…

Larxene: come on *pulls out kunies* tell us.

Axel: stairs at knives* we ahhhhhh….kinda…..well….

Zexion: im. I don't want to hear this! Larxene put those away!

Larxene: aaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwweeeeeeeeee! *puts them away*

Axel: if you really want to know you can ask Xigbar.

Larxene: but I asked you!

Axel: *sigh and whispers in her ear. She has a wide eyed and open mouthed expression* I didn't know you did that!

Axel: yeah that's cause I don't. *smirk* do you really trust me to tell you the details of my love life! Silly Larxene! *almost has a genuine smile*

Zexion: axel…you are kind of a…a…whats the word im looking for…

Larxene: a whore?

Axel: *glare* ive only had sex with two people. Excuse me!

Larxene: your lieing!

Axel: *croses arms* am not!

Zexion: a butt hole! that's it!

Axel: well I have one of that's what you mean!

Larxene: nah I think hes calling you a jerk face!

Axel: well…that's not very nice!

Larxene: who said I was nice!

Axel: *shruggs* am not a butt hole…

Zexion: what ever you say…

Axel: *pouts in the corner humorously*

Larxene: awweee you made axel sad!

Zexion: strangly enough that doesn't upset me *smirk* …dinner is going to starts soon so I suggest everyone go get ready…Xigbar has been in the shower a long time.

Larxene: alright…*leaves*

Axel: maybe I should go get him…*smirks*

Zexion: or not…not would be better…

Axel: *looks at him* soooooo. *reaches for the handle while looking at Zexion*

Zexion: whatever don't say I didn't warn you!

Axel: *slipps in quickly and you hear a crash and someone laughing*

Zexion: *shakes his head and leaves to get ready* *on his way to dinner*

Marluxia: hello superior Zexion. How was your day? *keeps his hands to himself*

Zexion: eventful to say the least…why so polite all of the sudden? Its not quite like you to call me superior.

Marluxia: but you are superior, superior…sorry ive been alittle…handsy would you say?

Zexion: *observes him cautiously* yes I guess that's one way to put it…

Marluxia: yes. Andim sorry. don't tell master Xemnas. He doesn't nees to know…well…good day superior. *warps off*

Zexion: well…that was strange…

Demyx: hey there Zexion! *comes bounding up* I mean…sup…super…superopr Zexion! *anunciats word*

Zexion: hello…I cant believe im saying this but…its noce to see you! I feel like I havent seen you in a long time…

Demyx: its been over a week since I seen you or axel! I really missed you guys! *pouty face* wered you go sup-er-ior?

Zexion: I needed some time alone…*didn't want to worry him* why are you calling me superior? You can just say "Zexion" like you normally do…Demyx: but…your sup-er-ior! Larxene said so! *covers mouth* oh I wasn't supposed to say that! *points to mouth* bad mouth bad! No food for you! Or…maybe just alittle…

Zexion: Larxene told you-…no way…*shakes head violently*…demyx you can eat…don't worry…but I need to talk to number 12...

Demyx: I think shes in the dinning room…*links arms together* lets go Zexion! *starts skipping*

Zexion: w-whoah…I cant keep up demyx! Your taller then me! *being slightly dragged*

Demyx: oh…im sorry I keep forgetting…you act so much taler! *slows down in his skipping* *smiles widly* um…weres axel? I always see him…but I havent…its almost like the first time Roxas left…

Zexion: hmm…well he should be on his way…he told me he was coming…sort of…

Demyx: oh…that axel. I swear hes so evasive…*thinks* I thinl thathas something to do with chicken and gun…..*smiles*

Zexion: oh demyx…for a second I had hope and once again it was dashed by that mouth…no matter…sounds like almost everyone has already made their way to the room…*now rather close to the dining hall*

Demyx: hope for what? *looks confused* *looks at door and sees axel and Xigbar portal right in front of it* LOOK! Theres axel! *pulls Zexion the rest of the way by the elbow.*

Zexion: gyah! Demyx to fast!

Xigbar: oh hey you two! Sup?\Zexion: well demyx has been dragging me all over the castle…

Demyx: *glomps axel to the floor* were have you bbbbbeeeeeeeennnnnnn!

Axel: *lands on his butt and winces a little* I…was…on vacation! Im sorry I didn't tell you…

Demyx: *huggs him more*

Zexion: *smiles a bit* lets go in it sounds like everyone else is inside…\Xigbar: whatever you say baby!

Demyx: I didn't think you were going to come…

Axel: oh I came alright!

Demyx: its really loud…

Axel: yeah…but its missing a voice…

Demyx: ill be your new Roxas!

Axel: uuuhhh…no you wont. You can be my bestest estest friend!

Demyx: OKAY! * hugs turn into squizes*

Axel: to…tight…cant…breath…

Xigbar: sexy get your hot buns in here!

Zexion: its really loud though! 8xigbar pulls him inside and everyone goes silent upon seeing him*

Axel: *whispers* is there something im missing?

\Demyx: Zexion is superior!

Axel: *puts to and to together* *eyes widen* oh…no

Xigbar: what going on?

Axel: well…while you were taking a shower…Zexion got some news…and no onw is supposed to know…but…now everyone does…

Demyx: *runs over to saix* *pets his blue hair* you look like a puppy!

Axel: *glares at Larxene till she looks*

Larxene: *turns* uh…oh…

Zexion: w-why? I asked you not to tell anyone!

Xigbar: im still a bit ost what did they find out?

Zexion: that the superior is my adoptive father…

Xigbar: uh…im so out of the loop…

Xemnas: *walks regally into room* everyone sit and be quiet dinner is about to start!

*everyone sits down, but Larxene and ,arluxia continue to talk*

Zexion: *whispers to axel* I feel ike there all staring at me…

Axel: *whispers back* that's because they are!

Zexion: well…its making me nervous…

Axel: your always nervouse. Just chill. Think about…a book…or something you like that's so boring. *smirks*

Zexion: books arent boring your just illiterate!

Xemnas: number 6! Number 8! Please refrain from talking until the time comes for it!

Luxord: daddys taken charge! *hic*

Zexion: *cringer at comment and looks at Xemnas*

Xemnas: *mouth drops* excuse me number 10.

Luxord: *shrinks in his seat* Larxene *hic* spilled the beans *hic*

Xemnas: *looks at Zexion slightly angry* oh…it was Larxene alright…

Axel: *mumbles* not looking good…

Zexion: *looks down ashamed and embarrassed* im sorry sir…

Xemnas: as you should be. *stands up* everyone as you have since found out from larxenes big mouth, I am indeed zexions adoptive father. That means treat him with respect and if I hear otherwise…*glares at Xigbar*

Axel: heh I love how he looks at Xigbar!

Xigbar: what? I didn't do anything! Why do you always look at me!

Zexion: *still looking at his feet*

Xemnas: you rape people Xigbar! I know about your picture habiot. By the way I am placing a new rule, curtocy of Zexion. He spoke with me about this earlier. If you are caught with any sort of blackmail, it will be confiscated and you will be punished. Courtesy of Saix.

Saix: *evil grin*

Axel: *looks a little surprised* Zexion…you did that?

Zexion: yes…and I will in-force it harshly!

Axel: *smiles genuinely* t-thank you. *looks at his plate sinking into his thoughts* you finally agree that its wrong! *goofy smile*

Xemnas: axel, would you please be quiet!

Axel: yeah…

Xemnas: as I was saying. Recently we lost a member, we will not go into details, but we will ease everyones mind when I say, its not all axels fault. He did not kill anyone or himself as you can see. He is not haunting people from beyond the grave so please people stop all of these idiotic rummors!

Larxene:*looks quilty*

Xemnas: that is all, you may eat and speak. If I think of anything else I will let you all know. Enjoy your meal.

Zexion: …*pokes at his food with his fork* …this is really awkward…I know they're talking about me…

Axel: want me to give them something else to talk about? *waggles his eye brows*

Zexion: im not sure that's a good idea…could someone pass the salt? *everyone fights to reach a salt shaker and hand it to him* *he jumps back into his chair a bit because of the response*

Axel: *watches* oh…shesh…

Demyx: so what were you going to do axel?

Axel: I don't know. Surprise kisses are fun, but so is punching someone out *smiles and takes a bite, pushes out his plate of half eaten food* im full* looks at everyone, seeing the tension*

Zexion: …*still just poking food* …I don't really want to eat…

Axel: Zexion you have to. You lost a lot of weight!

Demyx: yeah! You look more starved then axel!

Axel: WHAT!

Demyx: just kidding! *hugs him*

Axel: *pats his head* you know if you wont eat what Xigbar will do…

Zexion: *takes a fork full and eats* …I…could use some water *starts to get up but Marluxia bolts to get it and refile his glass*

Marluxia: here you go superior! *fills cup up*

Axel: *open mouthed*

Zexion: um…t-thanks…*looks at axel*

Axel: *amazed* hey Marluxia since you're here…

Marluxia: no. *puts it back*

Axel: jerk. *slouches back in chair with his arms crossed*

Zexion: im…not totally comfortable with all this attention…*coughs a little, still has a sore throat*

Xaldin: *throws him a pack of losenges* these should help…

Axel: *staring off into space*

Demyx: *still eating and talking animatedly to Marluxia, who doesn't want to here it*

Zexion: Xemn-I mean…sor…uh…*unsure of how to adress him*

Xemnas: *looks at him* yes Zexion-kun. *raises an eyebrow*

Zexion: if I remember correctly I had a mission tomorrow…am I correct?

Xemnas: no. you will not have another mission untill your weight is up and you are fully heald. And don't give me sass. Im still the boss.

Zexion: *a bit taken aback by the scolding* y-yes oudo-san…so who is going to cover for me? *everyone acts like children and they raise there hand* this is just weird now…

Xemnas: …eeehhhhhh….Luxord. He hasn't had a mission in 2 mounths…LUXORD! Stop drinking, you have a mission tomorrow!

Luxord: *hic* kay!

Xemnas: anyone else want to say something?

Axel: may I be excused?

Xemnas: dinners not even over.

Axel: Im not feeling well..*looks around at everyone*…please?

Xemnas: fine.

Axel: *leaves*

Demyx: Zexion! I didn't know you sat there?

Zexion: …oh dear…I really worry about you sometimes…may I also be excused? *plate is full*

Xemnas: not untill you finish your food Zexion. You want to grow don't you? *raised eyebrow*

Demyx: awe you worry about me? How thoughtful! *scoots into axels seet and starts talking* you know I know what everyone is thinking! *goofy smile*

Zexion: I highly doubt im growing anymore…Demyx…why do you smell like cheddar cheese?

Demyx: *pulls cheese out of his coat* I thought it would make my coat smell better!*goofy grin*

Zexion: um…okay…I would just washh it if I were you but whatever…what did you mwean by that previouse statement anyway?

Demyx: hmmm…oh! Everyone In this room, is thinking about you! *looks around at the other ten people* yep…or maybe ice cream…

Zexion: *sighs* I think I already knew that demyx…

Demyx: you're a mind reeader two! *looks at him in awe* well I bet you cant tell what im thinking!

Zexion: you like bread?

Demyx: …yeah…but that's only part of it!

Zexion: well whats the other part?

Demyx: …and butter! *grins* *looks around table* whoa! Were did Axel go?

Zexion: he left remember?…why is everyone kissing up to me is what I want to know…

Demyx:…no one is kissing you!

Vexen: you have a lot of power now. that's why.

Zexion: no I don't…do I?

Vexen: *shakes head* oh yes Zexion you have the power Xigbar has without the number…maybe you two should switch…

Xigbar: no! I like being number 2!

Zexion:…don't worry…I don't want your number….hhhmmmm….perhaps I should test this "power"…*says kind of loudly* I really wish I had one of those amazon kindles…then I wouldn't have to carry so many books around with me…

*two people race for the door, get stuck, and fight all down the hallway*

Vexen: eyes widen slightly* wow…your going to go power hungry…

Zexion: no I wont…I just wantes to see what would happen…*turns to vexen* do you have anything like a protien shake or something…so I don't have to eat all this?

Vexen: well…I ight…but you will jave to promise me that you will eat more at the next meal. okay?

Zexion: I promise!…I just really don't feel like it right now…demyx do you want my food?

Demyx: yeah! *takes plate greedily and eats it*

Vexen: alright…Xemnas Zexion has eaten, and he would like to be excused, and so would I.

Xemnas: *looks at zexions empty plate* you may proceed* *they walk out the door*

Zexion: thanks for covering for me.

Vexen: your welcome. I figured you would want to get out of there…with everyone talking about you, not to mention how axel left half way through the meal.

Zexion: where did he go anyway?

Vexen: I don't know…*looks a little worried* he hasn't been his usual self that's for sure…

Zexion: im a bit concerned…im gonna look for him but…can I have that protien shake first?

Vexen: you were getting that shake befire you looksed for him anyway. *small grin* *walks in lab and prepairs shake* what flavor would you like?

Zexion: vanilla…I think…

Vexen: alright *makes shake and outs it in a portable container * would you like fries with that? *small laugh*

Zexion: *laughs a little* no but thatnks anyway! See you later!

Vexen: alright. Make sure you drink the whole thing! *Zexion walks out door* I hope he doesn't walk into something terribly horrid…

Zexion: *takes a sip of the shake* hmm…this isn't bad!…now where could he have gone…

*hears a strange noise coming from the training room* well…I suppose that's him…*opens training room door*…what on earth are you doing!

Axel: *turns with a face and bare tourso full of paint* um…painting? *throws a chakrum at the wall and several balons burst open sending paint splashing everywere* you might wanna take of your coat, cause this stuff stains!

Zexion: well I can see what your doing…but I meant why? *takes off coat and throws it in the courner*

Axel: *grunts as he throws it extra hard* best thing I could do. *splater* better than everything I was thinking…*looks over his shoulder and smiles* wanna join?

Zexion: k-kinda…*sets down shake next to coat*…

Axel: *looks at Zexion once more* your drining that! don't play dumb I know that's a protein shake! *grins*

Zexion: you guys stink…*picks up shake and chuggs the rest* there happy…

Axel: estatice! *shucks it at the wall forcefully* *splatter* *runs up and grabs the wepon and twists and hit's the wall again* *splash*

Zexion: um…I don't think I can do that…

Axel: well…you can grab a throwing knife…or a spear, or a gun…you know what…never mind *pulls out the chakrums and walks over* obviously you came and found me for a reason…

Zexion: I just wondered where you went…I was…worried…

Axel: you don't have to be worried…I wont hurt myself again…  
*looks at chakrums and throws them in the air were they disapear*

Zexion: *looks at wall*…nice mural.

Axel: …thanks…the wall is now scared just as I am…the only exception is that it can be painted 0ver…*looks at the wall sadly*

Zexion: are you going to sign this piece of art? *trying to cheer him up*

Axel: if I sign it, then people will know I did it, then ill be expected to clean it up. So I don't know…

Zexion: hmm…well…just tell them I gave you permission then!

Axel:*smiles* alright…*puts his index finger in black paint and signs Axel, got it memorized?

Axel: *smiling* *looks at his tourso* huh…the paint hids everything…*traces the longest one with his finger*…but just because no one else can see it…doesn't mean I don't see it…*shakes his head trying ti snap out of it* I wonder what people will think. *proudly looking at mural*

Zexion: well I actually like it a lot!…would you be okay with decorating some other areas of the castle?

Axel: why not…ive got nothing better to do…*runs his hand threw his already splatterd hair* its good exersize to…I havent gotten much since my "vacation" *sad smile*

Zexion: maybe youy could…never mind…

Hhmmm? *looks at him curiously* could what?

Zexion: well I was kinda curiouse…how to…never mind its silly…

Axel: how to whaty! *gets closer and looks into his eyes* come on tell me! Whats the worst I can do? Laugh?

Zexion: I….kinda want to….know how to use chakrums…*looks down*

Axel: *smiles and tilts his head up* *wepons apear in his hands with a clink* so you want to learn how to use chakrums huh? *spins them*

Zexion: on second thought…maybe not..*tries to walk away*

Axel: *looks surprised* h-hey! *grabs his shoulder* Zexion whats wrong?

Zexion: I huess…I just wan to be able to use a wepon other than my lexicon…but…I'm …a little scared. *looks embarrassed*

Axel: well don't be scared. I mean. ther not…that…scary. *looks at his weapons* okay they are a little scary…

Zexion: *small laugh* okay…im trusting you…

Axel: *looks at him happily* that's good to hear. Alright. *puts one in his hand* now. Watch what I do and fallow *shows him how to spin them slowly*

Zexion: *stuggles a little* its kinda heavy…*sttempts to spin, its kina sloppy but he gets it*

Axel: *laughs a little* your getting it. *shows off by spining it rapidly*

Zexion: *tries spinning a bit faster*…it makes me kinda nervous…

Axel: yeah well…I don't know…ive probably cut my self accidently on them a few times…you can stop if you wany. *spins around and spins chakrum and slips on painy* *makes it disapear before it hits him*

Zexion: um…that was scary…*looks at chakrum in his hand*

Axel: nah I live for that kind of stuff…*summons chakrum while still on the ground and flings it at a practice dummy, hits it squar in the face* its quite entertaining.

Zexion: how do I throw it?

Axel: just like youd throw anything really. *shows him how to hold it while throwing* now try it. Aim for that dummy. *points*

Zexion: *closes his eyes and throws it with some force and hit's the wall behind the dummy*…that's hard…

Axel: nahhh. You just need some practice. *summons both to his hand* your doing very good though. You have a good arm for a little boy. *smirks*

Zexion: hey! Im not a little boy! Im not much younger than you!

Axel: *pats his head* wasn't talking about age sexy. *smiles* *laughs* dude…I just got paint in your hair!

Zexion: *eyes get wide* you did WHAT? *puts hand on hair and feels paint*

Axel: I got paint…in your hair! *flicks more at him. Lands on his face*

Zexion: *gasps and stands there with an open mouth*…I cant believe you just did that!

Axel: oh come on sexy! Lighten up! Your supposed to throwsome at me!

Zexion: oh you want me to fight back, do you?…*sticks a hand in a paint bucket and smears it all over axels face*

Axe; awweee im surprised you could reach that high! *picks up a bucket o-f red paint* come on Zexion, paint war!

Zexion: *scowls at the comment he made* im not sure I want t-  
*is cut off by a wave of paint splashing all over him*

Axel"*rofl* ahahahahaha! Your fa-*cut of by a waterfall of paint*

Zexion: pfftt whos laughing now hothead!

Axel: *spits out paint like a water fountain* oh your so going to get it! *picks up a nother paint can as he does to and the war commences*

Zexion: *not much later* um…I think were out of paint…*totally coverd*…oh man I hope this doesn't die my hair…

Axel: I don't think it will…*looks around the room* I…don't want to clean this up…maybe we can blame this on Xigbar! You know how he gets when he is blamed for things! *waggles brows*

Zexion: no we arent going to blame anyone!…jeeze I don't wanna clean wither though…are you positive this wont dye my hair…I do have light colored hair you know…

Axel: *shrugs* I don't know. Like I said, I don't think so…*looks at floor, scowles* this was not my best lain plan…*starts walking twords the door*

Zexion: *grabs his arm and pulls him into a sitting position behind the door and covers his mouth* shhh someones coming!

Axel: *eyes widen* oh no no no no! *zexions hand re-covers mouth*

Xemnas: it was strange. Everyone left soon after Zexion and now theyv disappeared. don't get me wrong Xigbar, its fantastic that everyones being so coaprative, but strange none the less.

Xigbar: perhaps its because they are unsure of what to make of the situation…they feel threatened and feel they must be on their best behavior is a possibility…,

Xemnas: it's the best ecplin0is that paint on my door? *sounds angry*

Axel: *eyes shut tightly and he clenches his jaw*

Xigbar:it looks like it…I think I see more inside.

Zexion: *closes eyes and prepares to be scolded*

Axel: *puts an arm around Zexion* were about to get it *whispered*

Xemnas: *opens door* what is the meaning of this! *looks around the room, at first not noticing axel and Zexion* *Sees signature* AXEL! *turns to door and sees Xigbar is pulling axel up by the hair*

Axel: *eyes closed*

Xemnas: what…DID…you…DO!

Zexion: WAIT! Its my fault…I…I…asked axel to make a mural but I started a paint fight-

Xigbar: that's obvious…

Xemnas: *squizes the bridge of his n0se* Zexion, I think you are lkying. Axel left before you and from what I hurd from vexen , you dident know were he was,\Axel: *opens his eyes and looks up at Xemnas* I was going to clean it up.

Xemnas: you have no idea! You are going to clean it up, and polish the floor! Not to meantion were the paint is everwere…but that main wall. (points to mural*

Axel: *looks alittle scared* y-yes sir!

Zexion: don't make him get ride of the paint on the main wall! I think its great! He found a creative ooutlet that prevents destruction in the west of the castle! *whipes some paint off his face*

Xemnas: do you have pain in your ears? I said except! *small smile* and your helping. *starts to walk away* Xigbar monitor the situation and make sure they do there work.

Axel: *still shell shoked he gets to keep the mural*

Zexion: …I don't want to clean this…oh crap. *looks at his bandages on his wrists and they are covered in paint* …well…this could be bad…

Axel: *looks over, eyes widen* we need to get you to vexen! *squirms out of xigbars grip* x-Xigbar let go this is not the time!

Xigbar: he can just come here! Axel start cleaning! Zexiob go sit over there and ill get vexen…* warps away*

Axel: *goes into a closet finding cleaning supplies* *yells to Zexion* what do I use for getting off paint?

Zexion: turpentine

Axel: alright…*spills some on the floor and starts scrubbing* sometimes I feel so stupid…*scrubs incredibly hard* were is Xigbar with vexen…..

Zexion: I'm assuming he has to grab supplies…this is gonna sting werse then it already does…

Xigbar: warps over with vexen in tow* hes right there *points to Zexion*

Vexen: *practically jumps* z-Zexion! You are filthy! What in the world have you been doing! Wait that's obvious…why dud you do it! *looks at his wrists* oh dear…hopefully not to much seeped through the bandages…

Zexion: I don't hink its going to be that ba-oh my god! *vexen starts taking off wrappings and lots of it is sticking and the paint seeped through almost completely*

Xigbar: wooooooooooooooow…this was smart.

Axel: *cringes as he watches and shakes his head* me and my briliant ideas…*get up and kneels next to him and puts an arm around zexions shoulder and offerse his other hand* you can squize if you need to.

Vexen: *continues un-wrapping* thank you for your…kindness?*suppressed sarcastic comment*

Zexion: okay…go…*vexen starts unwrapping and Zexion screams in pain and squeezes axels hand so hard that he almost breaks fingers*

Axel: sssshhhhhi-…*squized his arm around him tighter* itll be over in a moment. don't worry…

Vexen: were going to have to put something in his wound…theres some paint there…*points to a few places*

Axel: damn…

Vexen: *pours a strang smelling liquid on a cloth and starts to wipe out the wound*

Zexion: ah it burns! *squeezes again*

Vexen: we have to get it out somehow…*continues wiping*

Axel: you have quite the grip…*trying to make sexy feel better* maybe you could use chakrums after all.

Vexen: *looks at him like hes stupid* Zexion with a pair of chakrums! that's incredibly dangerous!

Zexion:I find that somewhat offensive vexen…is it…supposed to bubble like that? *squeeeeeeeeze*

Vexen: yes. That is a sign that the bacteria is being killed…

Axel: well he was pretty good with one erlier.

Vexen: *glares at axel but says nothing* *pours water into zexions cut* alright time to re wrap this one and move on…

Zexion: *sighs with relief when the water runs over his wrist*…oh man…why so I have to have two of them!…

Vexen: because you do…

Axel: *looks at Xigbar* your awefully quiet…*looks at him quizzically*

Xigbar: …I don't do well…with open wounds…

Zexion:…most people have that problem…

Axel: *nods* right…most…

Vexen: *starts taking of wrappings* do…NOT…do this AGAIN!

Axel: im sorry…it was my idea…

Vexen: please, don't make me hate you. Just…close your mouth okay?

Axel: *looks down*

Zexion: no!…keep talking…it's a good distraction from the pain…

Xigbar: axel talk to me…

Axel: sure…umm…if everything wasn't a mess, what would you think? *points to mural*

Xigbar: hmm…it actually isn't bad! It looks great except for the random balloons scraps still nailed to the wall…

Zexion: *gives out another yell as vexen rips of the other wrappings*

Axel: *looks at Zexion and squeezes his shoulders* your almost half way done!

Vexen: this one is worse then the other…*rips off the last part* (Zexion screams and throws his head back*

Axel*looks at Zexion sadly and switches his gaze to Xigbar* yeah…I was gunna take them off…just as soon as I was gunna clean it…with in all honesty, I was hoping never.

Zexion: *stomps his feet a little* it….really hurts!…

Xigbar: well someone has to clean it ip and…im not going to! *smirks and laughs*

Axel: I really wanted to leave it to you, cause we all know how you get! *waggles brows*

*rubs zexions back* your getting closer just hang in there.

Vexen: Zexion I know this is extremely uncomfortable, but try and keep your feet still…just break axels hand or something.

Zexion: oh yeah that will solve everything! *sarcasm* * he begins to pull away from vexen, trying to avoid pain*

Xigbar: why do you always try to get me in trouble?…Zexion you have to hold still…

Zexion: *struggles*

Axel: *hold him in place* *looks at Xigbar once more* because your ideal of punishment and mine are two totally different things.

vexen: *rubs the stuff on wound* after this your done, just sit still.

Zexion: *clenches teeth* that…isn't as,…easy as it sounds!

Xigbar: *sticks out tounge* nyaaaaaaaa!

Axel: *grin grin* not to mention its fun!

Vexen: alright then…*pours water on wound and cleans up arm* so whyed you throw paint anyway? Paints for painting not for throwing!

Zexion: *sighs* we were just trying to have fun…

Vexen: how is being coverd in paint fun?

Axel: it's the process of getting that way that's fun…

Vexen: I don't understand you two…*gets up* you shouldn't be touching this paint after that so I will tell Xemnas that you cant…

Axel: so…that means I have to clean it up by my self!

*looks around and hangs his head low* that will take all night!

Zexion:…*gets a small grin* I suggest that we have Marluxia help…

Xigbar: good plan.

Axel: what? No! arly! Are you serious!

Vexen: *shakes his head* if anyone else manages to get hurt, which I know you will, ill be in the lab. *leaves*

Zexion: I think some manual labor will do flower boy good…considering he never does anything…

Xigbar: ooohhhhh burn!

Axel: no this is a burn! *hand goes up in flames* that is a bad idea…*shifty eyes*

Zexion: well I cant do it! So who else would you sugest?

Xigbar: not me! Bye! *warps away quickly*

Axel:…..fine! Get Marluxia! Just make sure he doesn't talk too me!

Zexion: *leaves and comes back with marly close behind* now like I said this is something I really need you to do for me soooo,,,*points to the floor* clean this up please!

Marluxia: w-what! Manual labor! When you said something for you I thought you ment…something else*bluches*

Axel: ahahahahahaha! Oh my…ahahahaha!

Marluxia: its…its not funny!

Zexion:hmm…well you're here not so grab a mop and start cleaning…

Marluxia: pssshhhhh like im going to-*remembers who he is* I mean…yes…superior. *picks up a mop and cleans*

Axel: *chuckling*

Marluxia: soooo…im guessing its one of axels great ideas? *sarcasm*

Axel: don't talk.

Zexion: we had a paint fight and…it got a bit out of hand…

Axel: but it was fun.

Marluxia: are we supposed to clean that? * points to wall* that's one mess I don't want to clean up.

Axel: ah…no that stays.

Marluxia: really?

Zexion: yes really! *smiles*

Marluxia: *shruggs* as long as I don't have to touch it.

Axel: *"accidentally" trips marly with his brush* oh Marluxia im soooo sorry! *sarcasm*

Zexion: *covers his mouth to hid laughter* Axel your rather clumsy!

Axel: oh yes! I very much am!

Marluxia: uh you but face! *throws a sponge at Axel*

Axel: maybe if we got demyx in here…

Marluxia: yes! And then everything will be clean!

Axel: damn…

Zexion: well…im gonna let you two hinish! I need to take a shower…or bath…or jump in the pool…I have to put plastic bags over my hands though…bye!

Axel: *grabs his shoulders* *whispers* your not leaving me with his. You know what happened in our last encounter. Just…don't…*looks at him pleadingly*

Zexion: …fine…but I need to get this out of my hair…its driving me nuts!

Axel: you and me both! But…

Marluxia: quite slaking and help!

Axel: *glares* shut it flower power!

Zexion: is there a sink in here? Sorry I'm not in here too much…

Marluxia: your not in here…ever. Ive not seen you in here but once…and that's now!

Axel: *points* right over there…*smirk* maybe if you came in here more often your wepon wouldn't be a book.

Zexion: its called a lexicon! And at least I can read! *walks over to the sink and washes a bit, but when he washes his hair…*

Axel: ahh…haha *bursts out laughing*

Marluxia: oh dear…Zexion baby we can fix your hair. *walks over and picks at it alittle* hopefully…

Zexion: you told me it wouldn't dye my hair~~~ oh my god! Do you know how hard its going to be to get this out?

Axel: *laying on the floor panting frim laughing* im sorry…Zexion…I don't know…hee hee

Marluxia: *glares* how can you laugh at something so horrible!

Zexion: oh jeeze…how bad is it?…what color is it mainly?

Marluxia: weeeeelllllllll…um…its…

Axel: green.

Zexion: I'm GOING TO KILL YOU! *lunges at Axel*

Axel: gah! *trys to get up but is tackled* *doesn't move a finger to get him off, or block any hits*

Marluxia: alright my favorit show!

Zexion: *shakes him by the shoulders* why is it that every time I hang out with you something like this happens! I should dye your hair!

Axel: *eyes widen* n…no! don't please…I…noooo!

Marluxia: what color? Blue, purple…I sugest yellpw! *smirk smirk(

Axel: no! please don't ill…ill do anything!

Zexion: *stopes shaking hin and is just sitting on his chest* hmmm…anything? Maybe I should kist sit here until you suffocate!

Axel: your not heavy enough. *grin( maybe when you gain some weight.

Marluxia: you could make him your personal slave?

Zexion: *grin* I could…again! Yes I l;ike that plan…\….hey! I am heavy enough! Maybe…*axel picks him up*…okay this is a bit degrading…

Marluxia: you did it before and I missed it?

Axel:….what do you want…

Zexion: hmmm,,,,1st…figure out a way to fix this! *points to his hair*…that's a good start.

Axel: wig?

Marluxia: no. try again.

Axel: sharpies?

Marluxia: *face palm*

Zexion: hum uh…find a good solution by wenesday or I get ti dye your hair!

Axel: *looks scared* o-okay! *runs out of the room(

Marluxia: *shakes his head(…wait! Were not done! *looks at room and its halfway done*

Zexion: hmm well um…bye!

Marluxia HEY! GAH! *continues cleaning*

…wenesday….

Axel: *really anxious because he doesn't know what to do.*

Zexion: has anyone seen axel? *hood up*

Xigbar: nope! Why do you need him? You can always hang out with me! *picks him up*

Zexion: okau I really wish people wouldn't do that!

Xigbar:*puts him down* awe…

Axel: *avoiding Zexion, but right when he thinks he is safe…*

Zexion: AHA! I see you! *runs over and grabs him* well…im waiting!

Axel: *stands extremely still* damn-it. I was so sure…*tenses up* I…don't…know…

Zexion: …*grabs his wrist and starts dragging axel to his room*…im not going to yell at you yet…

Axel: d-don't die my hair! *trys pulling away* *Zexion hist him to nick it off*

Zexion: we had a deal! Now just fallow me!

Axel: *head hung low and he walks?is dragged slowly behind him* b-but-

Zexion: no buts! *opens door to his room and drags xel in the bathroom and sets him down in a chair near the sink* tilt your head back…

Axel: *shakes his head no childishly*

Zeixon: *pushes his head back and turns on the sink water and atarts washing the product out of his hair* *evil grin*

Axel: Shoulders shaking* my hair! My favorite thing about myself! *glares at the water dripping down his face*

Zexion: *about two hours later*aaaaaaand done! You ready to see the finished product?

Axel:*pulls up his hood* no *glares at the courner*

Zexion: *pulls hood down and spins him around to the mirror* there! *sees that his heair is still rred byt the roots are a deep black and fade up so the tips of his hair are almost gliwing firery res, and if possible looks cooler then it did before*…

Axel: *looks at the mirror and touches his hair* its…its…*turns around and hugs Zexion* awesome! I thought…you…*trails off*

Zexion: *pulls his own hoof fown* Marluxia fixed my hair two days ago. I just wanted to scare you a little!

Axel: *chuckles* you sneaku little jerk. *turns to the mirror and plays with it some more* I really like it…

Zexion: Yeah its pretty cool…you owe me 20 munny…

Axel: *opens up wallet* I only have 15...

Zexion: *grabs munny* now you owe me five…

Axel: I know! I can kill a heartless…*scratches the back of his head* hate heartless…

Zexion: I can wait! So whaddya wanna do today…im still not allowed on missions…so I have nothing else to do…

Axel: I dunknow…show of mah awesome hair! *grins*

Zexion: yeah that exactally what I want to do…

Axel: well then you come up with a better idea! *grins as they walk out of Zexions room*

Zexion: oh as if um any better…wanna see how Marluxia did without us to help?

Axel: umm,…sure. *smiles* I love how vexen thought it was "dangerous" for you to use a chakrum! *laughs*

Zexion: not funny…he wont let me touxh any weapons…at all…

Axel: well…what he doesn't know wont hurt him.*opens door*

Zexion: *covers nose quickly* there's flowers everywhere!

Axel: that little…training rooms are for blood, sweat, and tears…not roses and daisies! *pics up a few flowers and burn them*

Zexion: l-lets go please!

Axel: *shakes his head* he is so stupid! *leaves the room* I bet Xigbar will just flip his lid! I mean FLOWERS!

Zexion: I just don't understand him…he puts flowers everywere!

Axel: I personally hate flowers. They should all be destroyed! *upward fist and catches on fire* whatever….soooo…what do you wanna do now Zexy?

Zexion: uh I don't know…why do you always call me Zexy?

Axel: sexy, Zexion. Same differentce! *laughs* actuallu everyone always says things like that. Marly, vexy, larxy, it's a y thing I guess.

Zexion: …sexy…sexy?…why didn't I know avoubout thig? And who was the first one to say it?

Axel:pssshhhh it wasn't Xigbar or anything…*shifty eyes*

Zexion: you arent very convincing…do I have anyother nick names I should know about?

Axel:hhh,mmmm….kitty boy, sexy cat, sexy sexy, emo kid, sexy emo. Book boy, I could fo in, but zexys the favorite of everyone.

Zexion: okay…I guess im a little freaked out…but very curious! What else do you all say about me?

Axel: I don't say anything! But ive hurd that people just wanna fu-*coughs*

Zexion: you better not finish that sentence…

Axel: they just wanna *Zexion dares him with a look* do it with you!

Zexion: *punches him in the shoulder*…everything I hear something I don't like your getting hit!

Axel: well then im gunna be black and blue. They wanna strip you down, and run there mouths over every…part…of…you. *said with emphasis*

Zexion: *punches him twice* this is getting disturbing! that's sooooo creepy! Most of them are older than me!

Axel: *shrugs* have you noticed there are no boundries. Everyones at least bi, most do it with each other because they can. Your just living in a world of pedofelia…*smirks* your cheeks are red.

Zexion: well yeah! That is…weird…

Axel: ehh. What ever you think. *grins* wanna know what else they wanna do to you?

Zexion: n-not really…

Axel: well if you insist. They want to get there hands tangled in your hair, pin you to the wall, stretch you a bit in that special place, and just have at it! *does a few pelvic thrusts*

Zexion: *kicks him in the crotch*…oh my god…I really didn't mean to do that!

Axel: *doupled over in pain* uhh you freaken jerk! *voice gets really high t the end and he falls to the ground* *deep breathing*

Zexion: im serious! I didn't mean to! It just happened! Im sorry!

Axel: I-its fine…*holding crotch eyes clenched* you have a awefully hard kick!

Zexion: um…yeah…that developes when I met Xigbar…need help up?

Axel: *shakes his head yes* *is helped up* *puts him in a playful head lock* you mean person! *laughs*

Zexion: *struggles* hey let me go! *lets go*…so we still havent decided what to do today…and now im afraid of the rest of the organization…

Axel: haha. They cant even touch you! You're the superiors son! They wouldn't dare! *smirks* I wonder what they say…about me…*ponders for a moment*

Zexion: I try to ignore them but…certain members have said how…they want to…sleep with you…

Axel: *shakes his head* im not surprised! *streaches as he says this* im pretty sexy! *full of himself*

Zexion: of course there are others who say they want to shave your head…

Axel: *holds onto his awesome hair* n-no! don't touch my hair! *backs up against the wall playfully but runs right into Saix* *they both fall over*

Saix: g-get of of me you idiot!

Zexion: oh my…

Axel: gah! *gets up quickly* god saix im sorry I didn't-

Saix: what us wrong with you? You always manage to cause trouble!

Zexion: hey saix lay off!

Saix: and you! You are tight there helping him? Both of you better get out of here! And axel no matter what anyone else says….that "mural" in the training room is not art! Its simplu a mess!

Axel: *gets angry* well you know what saix! FUCK YOU! I hope you go straight to hell! *gets in his face*

Saix: that's it! *is about to start a fight(

Zexion: HEY! This isn't going to happen! Im superior to both of you so there will be no fighting!

Saix: oh here is comes! "im your superior!" like that's what I want to hear!

Zexion:…hmm…I think I get it now…your jealous!

Axel: *mummbles* bastard *and moves to the back wall*

Zexion: you angry because you arent getting all of the superiors attention!

Saix: he always treated you better then me…and I never knew why…

Zexion:…that's not my fault…go talk to him about it instead of picking on us!

Axel: he acyts all tuff, but he wont. Hed rather pick on other people to make himself feel better. isn't that right…puppy. *grins*

Saix: ggrrrr *lunges at axel*

Zexion: HEY STOP! don't make me call him! *they don't listen* ugh I hate doing this…XEMNAS!

Xemnas: *potals in regally* what is I-SAIX! AXEL! Stop this nonsense IMMEDIATELY!

*axel and saix freez in there position and look at Xemnas*

Xemnas: Saix get of of axel…NOW!

Saix: *backs off and straightens his coat* yes sir…

Zexion: thanks….

Axel: *mumbles*

Xemnas: axel get odd the floor. I know this is partially your fault *looks at saix* if you keep this up I might have to punish you myself. *eye brow raise*

Saix: *stands up straight and raises one eye brow slightly* yes sir.

Zexion:…eww…that just really creepy now…

Xemnas: Zexion we all have relationships. I mean shouldn't you be looking at axel. Xigbar tells me…a lot of things…I wishi didn't know about the two.

Axel: *is brushing off his coat* oh don't bring me into this.

Xemnas: good day. *leaves*

Zexion: *looks at axel* and what did he mean by that?Axel: *laughs a little* oh you know…same old same old. *shifty eyes*

Saix: I will be leaving now…

Zexion: okay…

Axel:heh…so if Xemnas is your dad…does that mean saix is your mom? *grin*

Zexion: *blush* w-what? that's crazy! don't say such weird things!]Saix: *surprisingly found it funny* well if that's the case…I think you should clean your room…

Axel: *bursts out laughing* ahaha…Saix you would be a great mommu…you have the maternal instinct of an anime that eats its own babys!

Saix: I bet he would tast delicious…*small grin*

Zexion: don't give him ideas! *moves away from Saix*

Axel: nownow puppy…*receives a glare* run along before number 2 nabs superior from under your wet nose.

Saix: *runs away most likely to Xemnas*

Zexion: *shivers*

Axel: awe don't worry. Your dads not having zex with your rapest…just a rabid animal.

Zexion: *covers ears* not helping!

Axel: *raises hands* sorry sorry. you know…I bet there both into that whole bondage thing. *grin grin*

Zexion: *glares* don't make me kick you again…

Axel: *guards his groin* alright im done im done!

Zexion: hm…that's more like it…you have any idea what you want to do yet?

Axel:*thinks about it* I don't…know…*rubbs the side of his face* that man can really hit…

Zexion:I wouldn't know…ive never fought him…

Xemnas: excuse me everyone. I will not be permitting anyone to leave the castle, there is a savear storm. That is all.

Zexion: …well that kills any plans we could have had…

Axel: yeah…I wonder how serious this storm is…*grin grin* this could be interesting…

THUNDER*

Zexion: *jumps a little*

Axel: is someone scared? *grin grin*

Zexion: n-no! lightning is caused by anomalous created by-

Axel: yeah yeah. And the by product of thinderis your jumping. *smirk(

*THUNDER*

Axel: hee hee *glomped to the ground*

Demyx: AAAHHHHHHH!

Zexion: *jumps a bit again* woah! Demyx are you okay? *ignores axel*

Demyx: th-the noise! Its scary! *burrows his head into axel*

Axel: *pats his back* its just a storm…

Zexion: demyx the noise is created when the light touches down…it isn't anything to be- *thunder cracks and he jumps*

Demyx: gaaahhhhhhhh! *clutches axels coat*

Axel: ahahaha you keep trying to rationalize everything but your just as scared as hittm!

Zexion: I am not! *stomps foot like a kid*

Axel: oh yeah your not scared. *gets up but demyx doesntlet go*

Demyx: your scares too! I didn't think you got scared sexy!

Axel: *hides a chuckle*

Zexion: I told you! Im not sc-*thunder cracks incredibly loud and he jums again with a small whimper* s-shut up axel!

Demyx: *burrys face in axels coat*

Axel: theres a little room for a little scared boy? *puts out a arm but says sarcastically*

Zexion: n-not a chance!

Larxene: you guys are just a bunch of babies!

Axel: alright Larxene. So does that mean you're a bi-*demyx covers his mouth*

Demyx: you'll just make her mad!

Larxene: yeah axel! You wouldn't want this storm to get worse would you? *huge boom*

Zexion: *nearly jumps off the ground with a yip*

Axel: so are you the one who created this storm?

Demyx: *clutching jacket*

Larxene: no…but I can make it bigger!

Zexion: w-well can you make it stop?

Larxene: fraid not…

Axel: can you try?

Demyx: *whimpering*

Larxene: hmmm…whats in it for me? *thunder*

Zexion: *closes his eyes and bites his lip*

Axel: *looks like hes going to regret this* I can make it worth your wild.

Demyx: I think…you said that wrong…

Axel: sshhhh

Zexion: yeah…its while…not wild…

Larxene: hmmm how so? *smiles*

Axel: well…*puts on a smooth mask* *pulls demyx off of him* we can…go back to your room…and. *starts walking closer* but of course *is right in front of her* it's a reward, *whisperd in her ear*

Larxene: I…coulkd try…*storm dies down a bit but is still really loud* sorry that's all I can do…rain isn't my speciality…*boom*

Zexion: *whimper* okay im scared!

Axel: *physically relaxes* oh thank god. *slinks twords Zexion and puts a hand on his shoulder* hot chocolate? *looks at demyx* you to.

Demyx: YAY! *runs twords kitchen*

Zexion: tea?

Larxene: axel? Ill see you later?

Axel: ah…um…*bolts for the kitchen*

Zexion: don't LEAVE ME ALONE WITH…hi Larxene…

Larxene: make sure hes in my room tonight…*warps away*

Zexion: *goes to the kitchen*

Axel: *making hot chocolate for demyx with tones of chocolate and marshmallows* I don't really know how to make tea…

Demyx: more sugar!

Axel: no I think this is enough.

Zexion: then ill just try some hot chocolate…ive never had it before…

Axel: you've never had a lot of things…*pulls out a cup for Zexion* marshmallows, whip cream, or both?

Zexion: um…what's a marshmallow?

Axel: *face palm* *hands him a marshmallow and he takes a bite* its pretty much a mallow of sugar.

Zexion: ill have some of there…I wasn't allowed to have too many sweets when I was younger…

Axel: alright. *commences to make hot chocolate*

Demyx: I want more! *hols out mug childishly*

Axel: *laughs a little* sure…*smiles* *hands Zexion a cup*

Zexion: *goes to take a sip* ah its hot!

Axel: uh yeah! HOT CHOCOLATE! *hands demyx a cup and leans on the counter*

Demyx: *drinks greedily*

Zexion: Demyx slow down! you'll choke!

Demyx: nuh uh! *slowes down a little*

Axel: *laughs a bit*

*thunder cracks again and unfortunately Zexion was holding his hot chocolate*

Axel: oh jeez! *jumps over the counter with a towel*

Demyx: *drops mug* its gone…

Zexion: its really hot!

Axel: *whipes his face* I don't think its…to bad…

Demyx: since when is zexions face pink?

Zexion: w-what? Did it burn my face?…

Axel: n-no…just a little pink…itll be fine…I think…

Zexion: awe man! …maybe this is why I couldn't have sweets!

Xemnas: *walks in for a sandwich* no no Zexion. You weren't allowed to have sweets because it causes cancer. *looks at him like he is stupid*

Zexion: but they don't…why would you think that?

Xemnas: oh but it does. You just don't know.

Axel: *face palm*

Zexion: lots of things cause cancer but I don't think hot chocolate is one of them!

Xemnas: no Zexion. Hot chocolate causes cancer. don't argue with me, Zexion-kun.

Zexion: but…yes sir…

Axel: *shakes his head*

Xemnas: good bye Zexion-kun.

Zexion: bye…I swear his logic is twisted…

Axel: yes it deffinatly is weird. Right dem-demyx?

Demyx: *asleep*

Zexion: well at least he'll sleep through the rest of the storm…

Axel: *nods* so does Larxene really expect me in her room tonight? *looks worried*

Zexion: yeah she does…

Axel: but she didn't stop the storm so there for, im not going! *sits on the counter*

Zexion: well she did try and there for I think you sh- *booooooooom* *he jumps and falls backwards off his chair*

Axel: pfffft. *jumps off the counter and holds out a hand* silly little Zexion. *looks almost smug*

Zexion: whats so funny? *takes his hand*

Axel: you. You act so tuff, but you cant admit to your fears. *pulls him up* storms arent all that scary Zexion.

Zexion: it's a childhood fear I guess…

Axel: ahuh…why are you so afraid?

Zexion: I was lost outside in a storm on the night that…

Axel  
: oh…n-no need to continue…I get it. * puts a hand on his shoulder and gives him a light smile* we all have our fears. I hate spiders…*looks at his feet*

Zexion: I like spiders…

Axel: *looks at him with a horrid face and shivers a little* *pulls hos hand of his shoulder* gah. There icky little creatures…

Zexion: well I don't like it when they touch me but otherwise they are fascinating.

Yeah yeah…there greaaaaaat! *sarcasm*

Zexion: well we can agree to disagree…*bubababooom* *jumps again*

Axel: *shakes his head* fine…but if Isa put the pet tatantula down your shirt in the third grade then maybe youd feel the same way…*shivers a little*

Zexion: yeah maybe…is there a room where…the noise wont be intense…

Axel: maybe…*thinks for a moment* you know Xigbars riim is "supposedly" sound proof…but you know what goes on in there….do you want to chance it?

Zexion: probably not…any other ideas…hmmm…well…I know one place we could go but…

Axel: …were? *looks curiouse as he portals demyx to his room*

Zexion: …dear old dad…his office is sound proofe but…

Axel: eeeeeeeeeeewwwwwwwwwwwwwww hes probably got saix sprawled out on his desk right now, naked right about to fu-

Zexion: that's what im worried about…then again he knows that-*BOOM DUDE!* *  
jumps and covers eyes*…I-im afr-afraid of storms…

Axe;" *takes his hand and leads him throiugh a portal to the front of Xemnas's office door* I hope your right…I really don't want to see any of that action…  
*shivers at the thought*

Zexion: knock first…my wrists are sore…

Axel: yeah yeah…*knock kock* oh theres no one there lets go! *turns to walk away but…*

Zexion: *BOOMCHICKABOOMBOOM* *jumps at axel and burrys his head in his back*

Axel: *sigh* *holds him in a piggy back ride* *nocks again*

Xemnas: what is is axel…oh hello Zexion-kun come in. *opens door to see Xigbar, saix, and vexen already there*

Axel: noise problem guys?

Vexen: yes sadly I ruined an experiment because it surprised me so.

Saix: ….I was already in here….

Xigbar: u was vexens experiment….

Zexion: *whimper*

Axel: how could vexen mess you up anymore?*smiles as he switches Zexion to the front so he could sit him down*

Vexen: *smooths out zexions hair* itll be okay…

Xemnas: im going to have to make all your rooms sound proof…

Zexion: s-sorry…

Xigbar: ummhe nearly burn my face off my eyebrows are gone!

Vexen: im sorry! You were the one that came to me in exchange for a favor.

Axel: . Poor Xiggy. *sarcastic pout*

Xemnas: *sigh*

Zexion: it isn't much quieter in here….*vexen outs a blanket on him*

Saix: that's for sure…

Axel: *sticks his toung out at Xigbar* I cant believe you would go to vexen!

Xemnas: *stops paying attention*

Vexen: *rolls his eyes*

Xigbar: you just don't understand, everyone wants a piece of this! *points to his own face*

Zexioh:…seriously? Is it too much to ask for like 5 minutes of quiet?

Axel:*sits on the floor* hardly anyone Xigbar…hardly anyone…

Xigbar: ppppssshhhhh whatever!

Zexion: sir is it okay if I stay here…untill the storm dies out…

Xemnas: sure. *looks at everyone.* I really wish some of you would leave…in fact. *gets up and leaces with Saix* we are leaving.

Xigbar: fine whateces…so im vexen…about that favor…

Zexion: I, not hearing this…

Axel: I am, countinue.

Vexen: yeah…I am deffinatly listening…

Xigbar: because I cant really bother that one. *points to Zexion* untill he's healed…how about you, me, and the pool…*raises eyebrow*

Vexen: yeah. Sure…if you like being an ice cube in said pool. *raises an eyebrow*

Axel: BURN! Hahaha

Xigbar: …how about the hot tub?

Vexen: I can make even warm water feeze Xigbar.

Axel: *shakes his head* Xigbar stop trying. Hed rather jack off to an experiment of his then go to the pool with you.

Vexen: WHAT!

Xigbar: well technically I was an experiment soooooooo….

Zexion: you are pathetic right now…

Axel: *face palm* the most disgusting experiment hes ever had!

Vexen: no…I deffinatlu had worse.

Axel: ahuh. What?

Vexen: you.

Axel: *mouth open*

Zexion: can you not do this now? Please…I really would like to sleep through this storm…that way when you are all asleep I can catch up on my reading…

Xigbar: well if I remember correctly vexen had somethings for you to take!

Vexen: that's correct…*pulls out a ziplock of meds.*

Zexion: awe man!…do I have to?

Xigbar: yup!…if you want to get better that is…

Axel: he didn't…did he? *looks really confused*

Vexen: quiet down. I did experiment on you. Get over it.

Zexion: he experiments on all of us axel…by the way…which ones of these do I need and which ones are experimental?

Vexen: *pics out a few* these are the ones you need. And these arent.

Axel: but…..I don't…..remember!

Vexen: yeah that's because ei cut open your brain and took that part out…

Axel: WHAT!

Vexen: just kidding. But I did whipe your memory.

Zexion: okay im not going to take those untill I know what they do…

Xigbar: hes quite abrasive isn't he…

Axel: ….then…what did you do? *sounds unsure*

Vexen: you probably don't want to know. Lets leave it at that. *turns to Zexion* this is an experimental sinuse cleaner, and an experimental sleep apnea cure.

Zexion: I really hope they do what you say they will then…*gets a cup of water and takes pills*

Axel*eyes flutter a little with sleep and mummbles* I like pie…

Vexen: they will be fine.

Zexion: *yawn* I think that one is working…but…the other one is just giving me a head ache…

Xigbar: well…ik gonna go to bed…see ya!

Axel: *is almost asleep and mumbles* whens…Roxas coming back *light snoring*

Vexen: ….we have two choices with this one…leave him here…or have someone carry him…

Zexion: you can leave him…im gonna sleep here most likely…

Vexen: alright…*leaves*

Axel: *unconsciously curles up while sleeping*

Zexion: *smiles a little* good night hot head…*falls asleep*


	15. Punishment

*hello everyone! Sorry for the delay in my posting! It's been hectic this exam week and preparing for exams is like preparing for stupid! But since it has taken so long I thought it would be nice to give you two updates! Yeah I know, I'm humble!

…..next day….

Zexion: *opens eyes lazily* ugh….I feel like…*notices something weird with his nose, moves hand to feel what it os*…this…is a feeding tube?

Xemnas: *flippng through paper work* *looks over* it is…

Zexion: *starts trying to pull it out*

Xemnas: *gets up and grabs his hands* don't pull it out. When vexen gets back he will take it out…maybe.,,but until then don't touch it.

Zexion: *yanks his wrist away* why do I have this anyway? How did I not notice that e put it in?

Xemnas: welll…you've been out for two days. Vexen said you might be out for three, but as you can see, you've woken up.

Zexion: w-what?…ive been asleep for…two days? H-how?

Xemnas: it ust have been the combination of medicin that vexen gave you. Its okay it didn't compromise your health, it actually helped you gain a few pounds.

Zexion: um…okay…but why am I still in here?…

Xemnas: vexen just kinda left you here. And so did everyone else. But ive been here…sometimes…

Zexion: yeah…that makes me feel all better. *sarcasm*…well…what now…I don't really want to walk to vexen, while dragging this thing behind me *points to the iv pole holding a bag of 'food' attached to his feeding tube*

Xemnas: *sighs* *pulls out intercom* vexen. Come to the superiors office please. Thank you.

*within minuts*

Vexen: yes sup-*looks at Zexion* oh good your up!

Zexion: what possessed you to do this? *obviously displeased*

Vexen: uh well. I just wanted to try it. When you feel asleep you feel hard. I knew this and took advantage of it, and it turns out it was for your own good. *guilty smile* I probably shouldn't have, but now your that much closer to doing missions again.

Zexion: how much did I gain?

Vexen: I believe three pounds. Maybe 3.5...I suppose you want that out of your nose?

Zexion: yeah I really do…

Vexen: well to bad. *grins* it wull be a lot easier to know your eating with that still hooked up.

Zexion: ….not cool…it feels really weird, and I don't like it…am I just supposed to roll this around with me?…as if I didn't feel like I was being stared at enough….

Vexen: *looks a little sad but at the same time slightly amused* im sorry Zexion, but it's the best thing for you at the moment. Who cares if your being stared at? Or talked about? They don't know the real you!

Zexion: thanks for trying but…*goes to stand up bit is a bit wobbly*

Vexen: maybe I should get you a wheel chair…*looks devious* *puts a hand on his shoulder to steady him*

Zexion: haha very funny…my legs just need to wake up…how much longer is it going to take to get back up to a norm-well…at least my previouse weight…

Vexen: I don't know. Depending on is you eat and do as your supposed to. A couple of weeks. A month at the absolite longest.

Zexion: *sigh* okay, thanks you two…*is steady enough to walk on his own now* im gonna go…

Vexem: alright…were are you going exactally?

Zexion: …I don't know…is axel here today?

Vexen: ummmmm…well…

Xemnas: you might want to sit down.

Vexen: *pushes him down lightly*

Xemnas: axel is a bit of a "bad influence"

Vexen: we seen him not to long ago…

Xemnas: we found him coming out of larxenes room on nothing but boxers.

Vexen: Zexion. We just want you to know that just because hes your friend doesn't mean you should follow his lead.

Xemnas: if you do you will be in SSOOOO much trouble!

Vexen: nods in agreement*

Zexion: but I wouldn't do anything like that…why are you guys so concerned?

Xemnas: its called peer pressure.

Vexen: we don't want you to be tempted by his bad choices.

Xemnas: and with you knowing our complete disaproval.

Vexen: you may go look for….axel *suppresses calling him a name*

Xemnas: I warned you. If you fallow his choices there will be hell to pay

Zexion:o-okay…but im telling you, you can trust me. I wouldn't do anything to worr-*looks at wrists* …right…goodbye…

Vexen and ,ansex: goodbye!

Vexen: be safe!

Mansex: we can not stress enough! *closes door*

Zexion: …they sure do know how to turn on the "parent mode"…now where would axel be?…hmm…he'll most likely show up just as I start looling for him, like every other time.

Axel: *stumbling down the hallway holding his head going twords the kitchen*

Zexion: h-hey axel! *walks quickly with iv in tow to catch up to him*

Axel: *looks back* *small smile* *sounds a bit raspy* hey Zexion…nice accessory.

Zexion: not funny…whats up with you? *looks confused*

Axel: *shakes his head* I don't even want to talk about it. *walks with Zexion twords the kitchen* *turns to him* she took me from my happy sleeping spot during that storm!

Zexion: oh…so that's what happened…Xemnas told me he saw you walking out of larxenes room…sorry I was really out of it…*rubs nose a bit* and it itches…

Axel: *pats his head* Xemnas never knows the whole story, he always assumes things…*looks at feeding tube* and why is that in your nose?

Zexion: vexen…need I say more?…I was asleep so he took the opportunity to put in a feeding tube…

Axel: *laughs a little* yeah sounds like something he would do…*shivers and rubbs hiw wrists* theres duck tape residue on my wrists…

Zexion: *covers ears* okay I don't wanna know! Lalalalallalalalalalallala! *snickers a little*

Axel: *shakes his head* what was previously two, has now changed to three… so thanks for careing! *looks a little sad but laughs lightly*

Zexion: um…what?…I don't understand…

Axel: oh…I didn't tell you did I. well. In my life I have only had sex with two people…well…that number just changed to three. *looks a little angry* even though it was unwelcome it happened anyway…*pulls out oprang juice* and im losing my voice…

Zexion:…I really didn't need to know that…but why are you losing your voice…

Axel: screaming…*slight smirk behind the oj glass*

Zexion: …I keep walking right into this stuff…anyway on a lighter note…vexen said I gained some weight…he wasn't sure but he said about three pounds-

Axel: *smirks evily* oh well let me see! *picks him up and lifts him so he is taller* yepp…seems like about three…maybe even four pounds…

Zexion: *blushes a little* p-put me down!

Axel: nuh uh. *keeps him up high* your still very light! *smiles up at him*

Zexion: I cant wait untill im heavy enough to suffocate you…come on seriously! Put me down!

Axel: *thinks about it* fine…*sits him down* sooooooooooooo…*sips juice*

Zexion: *crosses arms* so what?…why are you looking at me like that?

Axel: nothing…nothing…um I just wasn't sure if you were aware that your not wearing a coat…

Zexion: *looks down and is wearing shorts and a tank top* HOLY CRAP!…where is it!…what happened to it anyway?

Axel: why would I know? If you don't remember, I was nabbed! Maybe Xigbar took it?

Zexion: but I was in Xemnas's office…I don't think he would have tried anything…we could always check the office…

Axel: we could…*downs oj* alright lets go. *starts walking in that direction*

Zexion: *outside Xemnas's office* you don't have to come in if you don't want to…*peeks through the crack in the door* I don't see him…I'll just cheek to see if its in there.

Axel:…I feel like I should help you. *opens door wide and looks in.*

Zexion: okay I was sleeping on that couch…I swear I was wearing it when I left…*starts looking under the couch*

Axel: *looks in random places* I wonder where it could have-

Xemnas: what are you doing?

Zexion: *jumps and hits his head on the edge of the couch* owowowowowowow!…um…well I was just-

Xemnas: I thought I told you not to follow his *points to axel* examples! And right when you leave, you ignore everything!

Axel: wh-what are you talking about?

Xemnas: your such a prostitute!

Zexion: wait me or him? *shakes his head because he realizes it doesn't matter* you don't understand! I was looking for my-

Xemnas: you left with your coat on! I don't understand why you ignored everything I said!

Axel: he didn't do any-\

Xemnas: SHUT UP! You are poisoning his mind!

AxelL im not doing *a stack of papers was put in his hands like half an inch deep writen in twelve font, single spaced*

Xemnas: this is your mission list for the next month! Now leave! Your next mission starts in ten minuts!

Axel: no! not unstill you understand-

Axel: I know I left with my coat on! But I have no idea what happened! As soon as I l;eft…it was just gone!

Xemnas: you expect me to believe it just magically disapeard? Use your brain Zexion!

Axel: he's telling the truth!

Xemnas: OUT OF MY OFFICE BEFORE THAT STACK DOUBOES!

Axel: ITS ALREADY QUADRUPAL THE DAILY MISSIONS!

Xemnas: well youd better get started! *glares*

Axel: *glares back but reluctantly leaves with a glance at Zexion*

Zexion: but…im not lying! It was like…an illusion…

Xemnas: don't give me that! Your in so much trouble mister! (note to readers: parenting is fun! : )

Zexion: *stands up and trys tp take a few steps away from Xemnas but forgets about the feeding tube and ends up hurting himself* owowowowowow!…im serious though! I didn't-

Xemnas: so what did you do! Just magically run into axel and magically have your coat disapear? And you didn't do anything! Please!

Zexion: how can I convince you that im not making this up! Please believe me! I wouldn't do…anything like that with anyone!

Xemnas: *looks at him strangly* right. And your dressed like that because its fashionable…you will be punished.

Zexion: *closes his eyes in preperation of being hit, but gets really confused when nothing happens*

Xemnas: *puts a hand on his shoulder* why are you flinching. Im not going to hurt you…

Zexion: y-you arent?…but you said…

Xemnas: I said punish…not beat. *shakes his head and sits down* you will be my assistant, so I can keep my eye on you. *raises brow*

Zexion: but I didn't do anything!

Xemnas: *glares*untill I am proven wrong, you are going to do as I say, now go fetch me some coffee.

Zexion: but-*Xemnas glares at him*…yes sir…*leaves and comes back with a cup of coffee and his coat with the holes for his ears*…here…

Xemnas: and were did you find this coat? *eyes him suspiciously*

Zexion: this is one vexen made for me a while ago…when Xigbar kept stealing mine…but it has these holes in the hood so I don't usually wear it…

Xemnas: *chuckles a little* you looked so innocent and child like with those ears. Fetch that copy will you? *says like a question but there is no question about it*

Zexion:  
*quickly gets what he asked for* actually…he never figured out how to get ride of them…*ears pop out from under his hair*

Xemnas: *smiles a little* there…cute. *is handed paper* thank you Zexion.

Zexion: to you guys they are…well…what now?

Xemnas: *thinks* file those papers. *points to a huge stack of papers*

Zexion: *eyes get wide* that's going to take forever!

Xemnas: I know. How do you think I feel doing all of this all the time? *looks at him* your only doing a minute amount of what I do.

Zexion: yeah but im the only other who actually does paperwork…*walks over to pile with his head hung low*

Xemnas: *shakes his head and continues working* I know tou are one of the onlu other people that does any work around here and I really appreciate it. God that axel was the one who started the not doing your work, and it spread like wild fire to everyone else. How am I supposed to run this organization if 4/5ths of the paper work is missing!

Zexion: *sigh*…well…I don't know how to respond to that…

Xemnas: you don't have to…*continues working* you should really be number two…*chuckles* Xigbar would have a fit.

Zexion: heh…thanks…I guess…done….*finished the entire pile in a matter of seconds*

Xemnas: *looks at him strangly* that was quick. *proud look* *sips coffee* what else can I have you do…

Zexion: hmm…*sits on floor* you can shorten my punishment? *hopeful look*

Xemnas: not a chance…*looks thoughtful* you can patrol the castle for me…if you do I expect you back in 10-15 minuts tops and if I hear from vexen that you didn't, you will be in a massive pit of trouble. *looks at him scarily* understood?

Zexion:*shakes his head a little* y-yes sir…*gets up and leaves* this…is going to be a nightmare…

Demyx: zexions awake! *bounds up to him* what are you doing?*puppy dog eyes*

Zexion: hi demyx…im patroling the castle…do you want to come along?

Demyx: yeah! *smiles* but I have a recon thingyyy soom…so ill hanf out with you until then! *grins and pets his head* you still have ears!

Zexion: yeah I know…*starts walking* have you noticed anything I should be concerned about?

Demyx: I don't know what you have to worry about…except Larxene, shes scary!

Zexion: so nothing new?

Demyx: …I don't think so.,… *heares and explosion coming from the lab*

Zexion: *jumps a bit* oh boy this is gonna be bad…*runs to lab* v-vexen?

Vexen: *nocked on the floor* *turns head* why hello Zexion! *syas like hes hiding something*

Zexion: what was with that explosion?…and why are you making that face?…are you…hiding something?

Vexen: psshhh…not at all. *gets up and dusts himself off* it was just a random experiment tht went awri. *cracks his back* im getting to old to be blasted ti the ground…

Zexion: well…okay…im still not sure youre telling me the truth…

Vexen: I am deffinatly telling the truth…*a piece of leather drifts to the floor in front of Zexion*

Zexion: *looks down at the lonely piece of fabric then looks up quickly with a look that could kill*…what is that from?…though I think I have a pretty good idea…

Vexen: its…its from a coat one of the members…*Zexion glares at him harder* *looks at his feet*

Zexion: that's part of my coat…isn't it?

Vexen: *doesn't answer*

Zexion: ill take that as a yes…why? Do you know how much trouble im in? I have to be Xemnas's assistant for who knows how long!

Vexen:…as long as it keeps you away from axel for that much longer…*turns away and starts shuffling with different beakers* that axel will be the second death of us all…*shakes his head*

Zexion:I understand you don't like axel…but now…Xemnas thinks I disobeyed him, and im being punished for something I didn't dp!how did you even do this?

Vexen: *turns around* its quite simple really…im supprised you didn't feel it. I seen the opportunity when I found your jacket was un zipped, all I had to do was pull it off…oh yeah…and I was invisible…

Zexion: …I feel…violated…

Vexen: im sorry…but it was the only way. Xemnas wouldn't ban you from seeing axel unless there was a good reason, and when the opportunity presented itself…

Zexion:im angry with you…I want you to know that…but my 15 minutes are up and I need to go back to the office…*warps outside Xemnas's office*

Xemnas: *bell rings* zexions time is up…*walks to the door and opens it to see Zexion with an angry face about to nock on the door* right on time…

Zexion: *walks in silently*

Xemnas: Zexion, how was your patrol? Was everything normal? Anything out of place?

Zexion: *stis unhappily on couch*…nothing to report…

Xemnas: alright…*sits in his chair* you seem unhappy. If this is because of your punishment, im sorry, but you have to continue untill you've learned a lesson.

Zexion: that's only part of it…*mummbles* im not the one who needs to learn a lesson…

Xemnas: and who would that be? *raises an eyebrow*

Zexion: I don't wanna talk about it…*mumbles again* you wouldn't listen anyway…

Xemnas: mhm…sur ei wouldn't listen…just like im not listening now? *laughes a little* its not as if vexen set you up.

Zexion: *rolls his eyes* you have no idea…*acting rather rude*

Xemnas: are you bad mouthing your superior? *eyes narrow*

Zexion: *doesn't respong and just turns his head away*

Xemnas: Zexion? I said are you disrespecting a superior? *starts to raise his voice*

Zexion: my superiors allways disrespect me!…you all treat me like a child!

Xemnas: *stands up abruptly* that is because you are but a child! You are seventeen! You are old enough to know respect for your superior! If you continue to act like a child, you will be treated like one! I WILLget Saix in here and he WILL punish you. How does that sound?

Zexion: *clenches hists* fine! What else do you want me to do?…*said while holding back what he really wanted to say*

Xemnas: *sits down fristratedly* I don't know.

Zexion: *croses arms not really sure what to do now*…im…im sorry…..

Xemnas: *waves a hand* we all get frustrated and angry sometimes…..*rubs his temples*

Zexion: well…since you have nothing for me to do…can I leave?

Xemnas: im afraid…I feel the need to watch you at all times…you've even developed a small temper. I want you to continue sleeping in my office. *presses a button* vexen. Bring my perscription to my office. Thank you. *un click*

Zexion: thatsnot fair! I don't have a-…*bites his lip*

Xemnas: *massageing his temple* im sorry Zexion. Untill I know your going to listen to me your going to have to do this…*looks at him* ill talk to vexen about getting that out of your nose…*points to tube*

Zexion: *flinches a bit at the mention of vexen*…thanks…

Vexen: *comes in with a bottle of pills* here you are superior. *takes the empty bottle away*

Xemnas: I want you to take that tube out of his nose. Its making him ornery. I think that's why hes crabby,

*blaming the whole insedent on that*

Vexen: …..okay….. *walks twords Zexion* this feels very uncomfortable…

Vexen: yeah…I bet it will…*vexen holds Zexions face by the chin and in one quick downward motion pulls the tude out of his stomach anf throat but it gets cought behind his nose* *he gags*

Vexen: *cringes but manages to pull it out* im sorry…Zexion. *refering to everything* *turns sadly twords the door* if you need anything…

Xemnas: we'll tell you. Good bye number r4

Vexen: Zexion. Superior. *leaves*

Zexion: *takes a tissue and blows his nose*…that was horrible…

Xemnas: it was hard to watch…*sry swallows pills* are you alright?

Zexion: yeah…im fine…I guess…

Xemnas: that good…so…whats you favorite food?

Zexion: …um…what?…*looks confused at the random question*…I guess…I like apples…

Xemnas: mhhmmm…apples…well whats your favorite color? ?*random questions*

Zexion: purple…

Xemnas:mhm,,,what do you like about this organization?

Zexion:…nothing…

Xemnas: well there has to be something?

Zexion: …nope…I havent benefited from it at all…

Xemnas: really? Nothing? No friends. No parners? Hmmmm?

Zexion: well…I guess I have some friends….sometimes…

Xemnas: mhm…so you don't have any boy friends or anything either?

Zexion: wh-what?…boyfriends?

Xemnas: Xemnas: yeah. Arent you gay?

Zexion: NO! why does everyone think im gay!

Xemnas: your not? I just assumed…because you sometimes were womens clothing…

Zexion: *blushes*…its…the only stuff that fits me…

Xemnas: oh…well…does that mean…you're a cross dresser?

Zexion: no!…I just have trouble finding clothes!…

Xemnas: *sigh in relef* that's good. So that means you have a girlfriend…that lets you borrow her clothes?

Zexion: I don't borrow her clothes! Shes smaller than I am!

Xemnas: that's hard to believe…alright so its not Larxene…*relaxes in his chair* so who is this gril friend of yours?

Zexion: im not sure I want to tell you…

Xemnas: oh that really hurts! *puts a hand over were his heart should be* my heart hurts! You made my heart hurt! *smiles*

Zexion: *sigh* fine…its namine…

Xemnas: Namine huh. I see. How is she?

Zexion: …I don't know…I havent seen her in awhile…

Xemnas: oh that's right. She was staying with Kairi wasn't she. Hm…okay…so how many?

Zexion: what?…im afraid I don't follow…

Xemnas: you know…how many times?

Zexion: I-I don't understand what youre asking me…

Xemnas: *sigh* how many times have you taken her to bed? I mean. you cant be a virgin.

Zexion: *blushes intensly* HOW COULD YOU ASK ME THAT? I havebt done anything!

Xemnas: I take that as a yes. Denial is the first stage. And how can I ask you that? Well i care. that's why.

Zexion: but Ive never gone to bed with anyone!

Xigbar: *pushes door open* hes virgin islands dude…*hands Xemnas a box* this came in the mail for you…see ya later! *leaves*

Xemnas: so you've never gone to bed with…then why was your coat….*says while opening package*

Zexion: I don't know! *doesn't rat vexen out* …what is that?

Xemnas: *shruggs* *cant get off the extra wrapping from the inside* I swear tape is my worst enemy.

Zexion: well…you can just use scissors cant you?

Xemnas: scissors! Please! *starts nawing at the tape* I will destroy you! *Zexion takes it from him*

Zexion: *cuts the top open with scissors and hands it back* here…

Xemnas: *looks only slightly embarrassed* thank you…*unwraps it and looks at item* why would someone send me…oven mits?

Zexion: do you enjoy cooking or something…

Xemnas:…not really. Saix does all my cooking…oh well. *throws them in a drawer*

Zexion: …I don't even really know Saix…

Xemnas: you should get to know him…he can be such a softy. *smiles a little* hes very loyal;, and trust worthy. No wonder Demyx thinks hes a dog. *chuckles*

Zexion: you just described a dog to a T…

Xemnas: *shruggs* he has the qualities of a dog! He can be very playful to. *raises eye brows slightly and lalughs at the look on zexions face*

Zexion: sometimes I don't know what to think of you…plus….I don't think Saix likes me very much…

Xemnas: he doesn't let it show. But he likes you a heck of a lot more then everyone else.

Zexion: really…why?

Xemnas: maybe its because your generally nice to everyone. Not quick to judge, not to mention being disrespectful and uncooperative like a certain noone we know.

Zexion: welll…he sure acts like he wants to beat me up…its kinda scary…

Xemnas: at leasr he doesn't. icwe had many complaints from just about everyone saying he beat them up…only a black eye or two…or ten…*shakes his head* he knows what id do to him if he EVER hurt you.

Zexion: well that's good to know…but he still scares me…

Xemnas: *smiles* maybe you need a little fear? *jokingly*

Zexion: I thin ive had enough fear for a life time…*sigh*

Xemnas: looks at him sadly* I know…im sorry about that…*starts typing and yawns*

Zexion: I can see you are tired…*eyes flutter a bit* so…should I go get my blanket and pillow or…

Xemnas: *gets up* lets go get your things…*opens a portal*

…..a few days later….

Zexion: sir wait up!…I cant walk that fast…

Xemnas: *sighs* I should not habe let you have that tea when you were younger…*slowes down so there walking next to each other* make sure you write down anything I say.

Zexion:you talks a lot so that mightbe hard, *jokingly*

Xemnas: *smiles and looks ahaid* I thought he was supposed to be on a mission!

Axel: *walking slowly twords the kitchen with his hiid up, but some hair pocking out of it*

Zexion: *turns to Xemnas* am I allowed to say hi?

Xemnas: …make it quick. I guess you need some contact with the outside world…

Zexion:*smiles a little and runs to the kitchen* axel?

Axel: *turns* heyyy. Long time no see! *smiles beneath the hood*

Zexion: yeah that's for sure…why do you have your hood up?

Axel: well…*pulls down hood and you see light circles under his eyes, and a bruise on his cheek* missions and such…

Zexion: im sorry…that kinda my fault…

Axel: *shakes his head* nahhh….its not. Besides, im a man! I can take it! *gets a bottle of water and downs it*

Zexion: so…how have you been…other than the missions…

Axel: good. But the question is, how are you! You have to hang out with mansex all day. That must get on your nerves. *makes a silly face*

Zexion: just a little bit…but actually ive been….okay…itd been a little awkward…but….

Axel: not as bad as it seems. *raises an eyebrow* well that's good.*phone beeps* dmn already! Im sorry Zexion but I have to go…*puts a hand on his shoulder and turns to leave*

Zexion: hopefully ill see you soon…*walks back to Xemnas*

Xemnas: alright…put a note on there that says axel is doing as he is told…for once…

Zexion: *smirks and writes it down*

Xemnas: alright moving on! *walks down the hallway further* hello number 2.

Zexion: do I have to write down that greeting?

Xigbar: awe! Look at him behaving himself!

Xemnas: no. you don't. *laughs a little* Xigbar, tell me what you've seen. Anything I should know about?

Xigbar: *scratches head* well I saw Larxene shaving her legs…*shivers*…that was horrible…

Zexion: *makes a weird face* please tell me I don't have to write that down…

Xemnas: *jokingly* write it!*laughs* that's not what I ment Xigbar, but…good to know? *shakes his head* have you been behaving? You havent raped anyone resently have you? *looks at him like he knows when he is lying, so don't try*

Xigbar: nope! My usual victim has been under your watchful eye…axels been gone, and Larxene has a knife…

Xemnas: very good. Zexion write down hes also been behaving! *thinks about what he said* touch him and ill kill you Xigbar!

Zexion: *smiles and sticks his tounge out*

Xigbar: hey sexy that kind of a turn on! *raises eyebrow*

Xemnas: *raises his own* Xigbar, im warning you now. Touch him, and you will not only be demoted, but you will be vexens lab expirement for the rest of your non-existence. Do I make myself…clear? *smiles sadistically*

Xigbar: *waves a hand* yeah yeah…he started it!

Zexion: did not! Im going my job!

Xemnas: Xigbar you are such a child. *shakes his head* don't you have a mission or something?

Xigbar:…awe your no fun! See ye later! *winks*

Zexion: okay he scares me…but…he really isn't a bad guy…

Xemnas: no…hes just a little stupid. *shakes his head* and he needs to stop paring people. I get so many complaints…except axel and Larxene…the two he actually mentioned…

Zexion: …that's a little weird…though like he said…larxenes been xarrying knives…

Xemnas: she takes matters into her own hands…which is also something she shouldn't do sometimes…*continues walking* alright the only two rooms left are the training room and the lab. Which one do you want to go to?

Zexion: *tenses up a bit* it doesn't matter…

Xemnas: *shakes his head* I have to make sure vexen doesn't, I don't know, creat a bunch of heartless…*starts walking in that direction*

Zexion:…*stand there for a while*

Xemnas: *turns aroung* Zexion are you coming? *looks like patience is wearing*

Zexion: *snaps to his senses* y-yes sir! *follows like a puppy*

Xemnas: *smiles* good* *comes to vexens lab and hears dead silence* this could be either really good, or really bad…

Zexion: *stays silent but alert*

Xemnas: *opens door and peaks in* *then opens wide* hello vexen…what are you working on?

Vexen: *surprised and head shoots up to be slammed into a shelf above him* *rubs head* im just tweaking something…*turns back to the coat machine Xemnas doesn't know about* last time I tried this…it momentarily blinded that person…*examins its cercit boars*

Zexion: yeah…it did…

Vexen: *posture Becomes more sad and hides his face by working on the machine*ves . I don't like huirting the people I care somewhat about…pr the ones who really do mean something…*emotionless*

Xemnas: it almost sounds like your apologizing.

Vexen: *shruggs*

Zexion: *doesn't say anything but slouches a little*

Xemnas: *looks from vexen to Zexion and eyes narrow* you know what slouching does to your posture! When you get old like vexen, you'll be half your norml height, and you don't want that!

Vexen: hey!

Xemnas: and you know what bad posture does to your self esteme! Itll be in the toilet! Zexion stand up straight!

Zexion: *quickly straightens his back* yes sir…

Vexen: my he actually listend…not even any lip. Im impressed Zexion. *picks up a screw driver*

Xemnas: he has been very obedient while in my pressance.

Zexion: *eyes look a little sad but he maintains his composure*

Vexen: *looks down and leans agains his machine*

Xemnas: what is the matter with you two! Snap out of it!

Vexen: its nothing…*trying to brush it off* maybe I could borrow Zexion for a little bit…

Xemnas:….its up to Zexion…

Zexion:…I…I don't mind…

Xemnas: alright. Then I will go back to my office and go over some reports with number 7. *puts a hand on Zexions shoulder before he leaves*

Vexen:…...

Zexion:…so…

Vexen: …Zexion…when you left, you left me a lot of time to think…

Zexion: and what have you dome up with…

Vexen: that I was wrong…*looks down*

Zexion: yeah…you were…I havent told Xemnas…Vexen:…I see. He would be very harsh with me if you did…*imagins an aweful punishment and shivers* I guess I cant get it through my thick scull that you are old enough to make decissions for yourself…

Zexion:…Xemnas sure doesn't think so…he is really strict…

Vexen: yes…he likes things organized and obedient…but were not really talking about him…Zexion…the fact of the matter is I don't always make the best decisions…and I will probably never like axel. But ill have to live with that…

Zexion: …I forgive you…I know why you did it…you were worried that I was hanging out around with a bad influence…and even though I don't agree with you….its okay…just…stop getting me in trouble please?

Xemnas: I can see now that you have a pretty good head on your shoulders…all thanks to me no doubt. *smiles a little*

Zexion: yeah sure…the man who can blind someone while making a coat is the reason im so awesome…*small smile*

Vexen: it was one time! And I think I fixed it…*looks at machine* what do you think Zexion?

Zexion: are you asking me to test it…because that isn't happening…this coat still has ear holes…

Vexen: no no…I ment your professional opinion on the circet boards and configurationd.

Zexion: *walks over* I…think its good…this isnt my area of expertise but I think its okay…

Vexen: thank you Zexion. *smiles* now to get out of this crouching position…

Zexion; I think I better go back to Xemnas now…

Vexen: *smiles* yes. He is an awfully busy man…*gets up slowly* ill see you later?

Zexion:…yeah…bye…*warps outside Xemnas's office and knocks*

Xemnas: *laughs a little* he should be back soon…oh here he is! *opens door*

Zexion: who are you talking t- *eyes automatically dart to the other person in the room* n-namine? *runs and hugs her*

Namine: y-you have ni idea…how much I missed you.

Xemnas: obviously you see her. *smiles* she just couldn't BEAR to stay away without seeing you…shes not quite ready to come back though.

Zexion: *lets her out of the hug and looks a little sad*

Namine: *looks down* sorry…I…I just cant yet…

Zexion: its okay…im not going to force you…

Namine: *pokes his side* …your so skinny!

Xemnas: hes better know…then he was then…

Zexion: …yeah…ive gained some weight back…

Namine: me too! *smiles with a healthy glow*

Zexion: you look great *smiles* have you been okay and all?

Namine:…ive been better but…everythings okay right now. Kairi has been keeping me busy…I see you still…havent healed yet…

Zexion: *looks down and notices that his wrappings are showing and quickly pulls down on his sleeve*…yeah…I have a habit of popping the stitches but…

Xemnas: its coming along….

Namine:*smiles* that's good to hear….*switches to a rather scary face for namine* if you ever scare me like that again, so help me…

Zexion: I promise…I wont.

Namine: *smiles* good! *glomps*

Zexion: ahhhh! don't start this again!

Xemnas: *laughing* not to ruina perfect moment but…after all that has happened….are you afraid of number 8 now?

Namine: *gets off of Zexion and sits on her knees*…im…not sure…you told me about everything that happened…but…

Zexion: namine…are you…mad?

Namine:…furious…is there…any way…that I could see him?

Xemnas: well…theres a possibility. He might be back from his mission soon…I gave him very few recon missions. And this is one of them….

Zexion: namine…I understand why you would be angry at him but-\Namine: don't do that….just trust me okay?

Zexion: *a bit shocked by her tone*…okay…

Xemnas: well…ill page him. *pages* *after a few minuts there is a nock at the door*

Zexion: *looking nervouse turns to Xemnas for help*

Namine: *stands up and faces the door*

Xemnas: come in….. *axel opens the door with his hood up once again, notices that namine is in front of him and stops dead* *pulls down his hood, the bruise a little darker then before*h-hello namine…*looks a little sad*

Namine:…hi…why don't you sit. *emotionless*

Zexion: sitting down staring at the floor*

Axel: *looks a little nervouse but complies, sits in the chair in front of Xemnas's desk*

Axel: you wanted to see me?

Xemnas: oh…it wasn't me…*smiles a little cruely at him*

Namine: and I think you knew that axel…I want to let you know right now…im not afraid of you…but…you scared me…I was being kidnapped by someone I trusted…I was terrified…

Zexion: *opens his mouth to say something but Xemnas puta a hand on his shoulder to stop him*

Axel: *looks at his feet* I…I don't know what happened. One minute im completely rashional, and the next, im throwing everything out the window. *looks up into her face* im sorry I kidnapped you a-and all of the other things…*looks down again*

Namine: you see that's the problem…how do we all know that you arent going to-…your asking me to forgive you but…on top of all that…everything that happened with Zexion I just…I want to come over there and shske you until I feel better but…*sits down, croses arms* that wont solve anything…

Axel: *whispers* I never said…you had to forgive me. *continues looking at the floor in fear tears will spill* I just wanted you to know…how I regret whats happened. I didn't say anything about you forgiving me, telling me everythings going to be okay. Because its not. It will never be okay. *gets up and puts an arm on the wall and leans against it so his back is turned to everyone*

Namine: …no…*walks up to him and turns him around by his elbow* you are going to look at me,,,*looks up at his face due to the height difference*…I know…tht thinks arent going to be the same…and what you did isn't okay,,,but,,,the part of me that wants to hit you…is being held back by the part that misses laughing with you…

Axel: *small tear* I miss it to…going on double dates. *sad smile* going to the clock tower. Going on adventures. Just hanging out and laughing. *sad laugh anf shakes his head* I cant help but think those times…are over…

Namine: *shakes her head violently* don't say that…that's exactally what I don't want!…*pinches him lightly in the stomach* you dummy…I may be mad at you…but…I don't hate you….im not ready to let go of those memories….I don't want it all to be over…I love my friends…I don't want to lose them…*kicks his shin hard enough for it to sting a little*

Axel: *laughs a little* jeez I wasn't prepaired for you to beat me up over it! *small smile* thanks namine.

Namine:…im still mad at you…but…if Zexion can forgive you…so can I…*croses arns abd looks down*

Axel: *puts a hand on her shoulder* I would be extremely surprised if you weren't still mad…*cell phone beeps* *eyes dart to Xemnas who wats him to continue missions*

Xemnas: you'll go when your done here.

Axel: *looks back at namine* if it makes you feel any better…im pretty sure im paying for it now…

Namine:…it helps…*sticks out tounge* you big gutt head!

Zexion: *snicker* …that's attractive…

Namine: *smiles a little*Axel: *shakes his head* well…ill see you both soon okay? *looks hopefull and doesn't wait for a reply, just pulls his hood up and goes on his next mission*

Xemnas: that was entertaining.

Namine: and what is that supposed to mean?

Zexion: don't look at me! He said it!

Xemnas: just what I said. Entertaining. When there is pain in that ones eyes, it means he'll start to think and listen.

Zexion: your being mean…

Xemnas: I guess so…*smiles anyway* hes doing what hes told, that's all.

Zexion: I guess so…

Namine:…I'll have to leave soon…so…I guess this is goodbye for now…*they both stand there awkwardly*

Xemnas: *shakes his head and turns his back doing things*

Zexion: *takes her hand gently and pulls her into a short kiss*

Namine:…im going to miss you…*wraps her arms around him tightly and returns the hug*

Zexion: …see you later…*small smile*

Namine:…I like that better…see you later…

Xemnas:*watches as namine leaves* she'll be back soon. don't worry.

Zexion: …I hope so…she was the only person I had for a while…

Xemnas: *nudges him* cheer up. Everything will be fine. *looks at the time* I bet your getting tierd…

Zexion: yeah…kinda…*yawns*

Xemnas: *smiles* go ahaid and go to sleep. Ill stay up a while longer. *sits down at his desk*

Zexion: okay good night…

Xemnas: good night Zexion-kun.

….a few weeks later…

Zexion: please?…you can trust me! I think its okay if I walk around the castle alone…

Xemnas: …alright. But if there is any trouble. And I mean any you will be in serious trouble. *opens the door for him( and report anything you see.

Zexion: *smiles* thanks! I promise itll be fine! *walks out the door* *sigh* slight freedon!…now what to do…*walks to living room* hello?…anyone in here? *sees a slight sifting on the couch with red hair poking out* *gets closer and sees a passed out axel, dark circles under his eyes, a few scratches in his coat and on his hands. A bruise very prominent on his face* *light snoring*

Xigbar: look at yo! Out on your own!…he's been passed out for about an hour now…and his phone keeps beeping…

Zexion: *picks up axels phone and sees that its his alarm for a mission* uh oh…what do I do?…*nudges axel* come on axel…get up!

Xigbar: its no use…just let him sleep…

Zexion: but…Xemnas is going to be mad…

Axel: *rolls over and swats his hand lightly* *mummbling in his sleep* stupid heartless…go away…

Zexion: what should I do?

Xigbar: *shruggs* I don't know.

Zexion: you are less than helpful…

Xigbar: well prince Zexion, why don't you see if you can get your old man to lighten his load?

Zexion: that might not be bad idea…did you just call me prince?

Axel: *rubs his shoulder* why do you…keep coming back…*small wrist twitch like he is throwing a chakrum*

Zexion: *holds his hand about a foot above axels head and visibly relaxes and looks happier*…he might as well have sweet dreams…

Xigbar: what sis ou just do?

Zexion:I have the piwer over illusions…which is essentially what dreams are…so…I made it so he has good dreams rather then nightmares…he'll sleep better this way….Xigbar:…that's kinda cool…

Axel: *settles in* *mummbles a 'thanks' in his sleep*

Zexion: *smiles a little*…I don't think he'll be able to handle many more of these missions…I guess I have no choice….

Xigbar: you gonna talk to him?

Zexion: I have no choice…don't rape him. *glares at Xigbar*

Xigbar: fine, fine…

Zexion: *heads back to Xemnas's office*

Xemnas: *opens door* back so soon? *raises an eye brow*

Zexion: I need to talk to you…not as the superior…but as my dad…

Xemnas: alright…*sits down on the couch* what is it Zexion…*looks a little worried*

Zexion: I walked into the living room and saw axel passed out on the couch…he was really beat up…and no matter what I did…he just doesn't have the energy to move…

Xemnas: I don't really see were that's my problem…or your Zexion. it's a punishment. Its not supposed to be pleasant.

Zexion: …but its killing him!…im not saying you have to stop punishing him…but…do you think you could lighten the load a bit?…he's been doing all the work…and he's behaving himself…

Xemnas: I don't know Zexion…its working so far…fine. Lead me to him. I want to see how bad of shape he really is in.

Zexion: *nods and leads him to axel whos laying on the couch still*

Xemnas: he looks a little…fried…

Axel: *has not moved since the last time he was scene*

Zexion: he's worn out…he wont wake up for anything…

Xemnas: anything…Xigbar. Come over here/. I want to test something. *grin*

Xigbar: yeah what?

Zexion: no Xigbar go away!

Xemnas: Xigbar I am your superior. You listen to me. Now. I just want to know what would happen if you put your hand on his cheek. Easy enough.

Xigbar: sorry sexy its an order *grin*'

Zexion: that's not why youre doing it though! *tries to stop him but Xemnas grabs him*

Xigbar: *leans over axel and puts a hand on his cheek softly, covering his bruise*

Axel: *cheeks get a light blush, and he curles a little closer to Xigbar, no big movement, no sign of waking up*

Xemnas: alright…small respons…un zip his coat. *smirks* *zexions brabing ant Xemnas's coat sleeve* Zexion. If he doesn't wake up, then ill go easy on him. Relax. I wont order Xigbar to rape him or anything.

Zexion: this isn't really fair! *bites his lip a bit*

Xigbar: *starts unzipping axels coat*

Zexion: *sticks out his hand to mess with axels thoughts again but…*

Axel: *starts to shiver and one eye opens, then two and he looks freightend* x-Xigbar. *is scrambling deftly to zip his coat but cant get a grip n the zipper*

Xemnas: oh look. Hes awakae. *smiles* I knew that would work.

Xigbar: awe…he woke up…*pout*

Zexion: that wasn't fair! Anyone would wake up in that situation!

Axel: *frantic eyes and light shaking* *grabs for his phone and sees hes missed a mission* shit! *gets up and immediately falls back down*

Xemnas: *watches with hummor in his eyes* axel…go to your room, and go to bed.

Zexion: *sigh of relief*

Xigbar:…im still disappointed…

Axel: th-thank you superior. *nods in his direction and gets up slowly, but keeps stumbling around*

Xemnas: Xigbar…I don't thinkk he can make it back to his room by himself. *grin*

Xigbar: rogger that. *runs to axel*

Zexion: but! Hey wait!…*sigh*

Xemnas: *smiles* you said to lighten his load. You didn't say anything about encouraging Xigbar. *smiles* *hears a thud signaling axel feel to the floor and his unincouraging words* cant you heait to get to his room! *portals tohis office*

Zexion: *ran through a portal after him*…thanks for giving him a break…

Xemnas: he looked about to die. I just wanted to see how fare I could take it. *smirks* you know. I kinda feel bad. *sarcasm* hes probably in a lot of pain right now. *evil smirk*

Zexion: *shakes his head disapprovingly*…you need a hobby…

Xemnas: this is my hobby. Coming up with cruel punishments. Its rather fullfiling if I do say so myself. *smiles*

*they hear a nock at the door*

Zexion: who could that be?

Xemnas: come in…

Xion: superior…Zexion…*closes door* I have some information that…might be useful…

Xemnas: proceed. *foulds his hands on his desk*

Xion: …I know…where Roxas is…

Zexion: y-you do?

Xion: y-yeah…but I only know where he is right now…if he leaves that area…then I might lose him so we need to make a decission now…

Zexion: lets go get him!

Xion: wait!…is that really the best idea though?

Xemnas: we need him in our organization. We need him to collect hearts for kingdom hearts. Yes. We need to bring him back…were is he?

Zexion: …she has a point though…xion and I will go talk to him…don't tell axel this happened…

Xion: hes on top of the clock tower in twilight town…

Xemnas: how am I going to tell him. He is a little bussy at the moment. *smirk smirk*

Zexion:…you know what I mean though…don't let anyone know…lets go…before he leaves…

Xion: right *they warp to the top of the clock tower*

Roxas:*sitting alone chewing on sea salt ice cream* *hears foot steeps and tenses up* is anyone there?

Xion: *opens mouth to say something but is quickly coverd by Zexion's hand and he pulls her so they are hiding behind the courner*

Roxas: *looks nervouse* I really shouldn't risk running into him. [axel] here…but I cant help feeling drawn to here…*looks out at the sun*

Zexion: *foot slips and makes a loud noise*

Roxas:*gets up quickly and goes to the side of the tower* *looks like hes cought in head lights* dang it!

Xion: *guilty smile*

Zexion: *lets go of her*

Roxas: …well ill just be going…*trys to leave*

Xion: w-wait! *gently grabs his wrist*…just…wait a second…

Zexion: please…

Roxas: *stands there* what? *looks over his shoulder* what do you want to talk about? *hint of anger in his voice*

Xion: what do you think!…5 minuts…you owe us that much…believe me…you do…

Zexion: *looks down*

Roxas: *sighs* fine…but that five minuts starts now! *walks over and sits on the edge again*

Xion: *walks over to her usual spot but dosnt sit*…we…want you to come back…

Roxas: *looks incredulous* no

Xion: why?

Zexion: *takes a few steps closer*

Roxas: I cant! I don't think I can even look at him, let alone go vack to live near him everyday. *sighs*Xion: but…*doesn't know what to sau*

Zexion listen Roxas-

Roxas: *yells* NO YOU LISTEN! *gets up* how would YOU feel if namine cheated on YOU! How would YOU feel being betray by the one person that not supposed to. YOU just don't understand!

Xion: *covers mouth and turns to see Zexions shocked face*

Zexion:….you…have no idea…

Roxas: no apparently I don't! *looks away trying to compose himself* he cheated on me with Xigbar for the last time Zexion. Im not going to put ip with it anymore. Thanks for taking that picture, by the way. *smirk* I would have never found out if it wasn't for you. *pokes his chest at the you*

Zexion: *narrows his eyes* xion…I think you should go…

Xion: but-

Zexion: please…

Xion: o-okay…*warps away*

Roxas: *shakes his head* just yell at me so I can leave.

Zexion: ive had enough yelling in the past month…that picture wasn't supposed to be seen by anyone…I never meant to hurt you or Axel…

Roxas: *scoffs* like it really hurt Axel. He's just playing the game, trying to win. Hes all just an act. Like he actually feels that pain.

Zexion: you need to watch your mouth! You havent been around to see his pain…*crosses arms* or feel it.

Roxas: oh yeah. And whats that supposed to mean? *matches his posture*

Zexion: *cringes a little bit*…I didn't want to do this…at all…*clutches at his wrists*

Roxas:*sees bandaging* *scoffs* he has a way with words, doesn't he. He could make you believe just about anything. *looks surprised nonetheless* if there was anyone at all he actuallu cared about, it was you. I guess that was all a lie also.

Zexion: you arent leaving yet!…xion was being polite but…im not so nice! You owe a heck of a lot more then 5 minuts!

Roxas: I don't owe you anything!

Zexion: the world doesn't revolve around you!…im so sick of all this drama! Axel didn't cheat on you! Vexen gave him an experimental date rape drug and Xigbar just happened to be the other half of the equation! If you would slow down and think before you act…im sure things would be a million times easier…you realize…I felt so bad about you finding those pictures that…I tried to kill muself!…when I failed at even doing that…I starved myself…and stopped speaking…eventually I couldn't do anything on my own…I wanted to die…because I hurt my best friends…ive onlu seen namine once in the past month…we all have problems Roxas…but there is always going to be someone who has it worse…suck it up…and stop running from the problem…face it and fix it…or you'll end up like me…

Roxas: but I don't want to face it! Im sorry you're the way you are, but im not like that! I left because I wanted to. Acel *cringes at the name* was only a part of it.

Zexion: really?…then give me some other reasons…im all ears…

Roxas: I see that. Im not treated well there. And I don't want to be apart od that world anymore.

Zexion: wether you like it or not…you are part of that world…none of us are treated well…but im working on fixing that…Roxas…this isn't the end of the world…no matter where you go or what you do…at some point…youre going to be disappointed…bad things are going to happen to good people and there is nothing you can do about it…the best thing you can do…is make sure that when you leave…you leave nothing but good memories and smiles in your wake…

Roxas: *shakes his head* its not as simple as that…

Zexion: its not supposed to be…

Roxas: *looks broken* Zexion. Im not going back. And this is the end of our discussion. *starts walking away*

Zexion: are you really willing to throw away all of those memories?…make sure you don't do anything you'll regret…im saying this because…I still consider you my friend…please…come back with me…

Roxas: *shakes his head* im sorry Zexion…but I cant. *leaves*

Zexion:…*closes his eyes and warps back to Xemnas*

Xemnas:*looks up* howed it go? Is he coming…

Zexion: *shakes his head*…I might have,,,just made things worse…im sorry sir…*looks incredibly disappointed in himself*

Xemnas:*looks a little sad* its okay son. You never know, you might habe made things better in the long run. *continues looking at papers* I don't need your help for the rest of the day, so you can have the rest of the day to yourself. *smiles a little* don't be hard on yourself though.

Zexion: *trys to hide wiping his eyes* th-thanks…I hope your right…

Xemnas: Zexion how often am I right? *trying to cheer him up*

Zexion: welllllllllllll…just kidding! *small smile* thanks again…*walks out of office and leans against the door*

Vexen: *walks twords him a little disgusted* you will never guess what I seen in the hall by the living room…

Zexion: *looks up lazily* what?

Vexen: *shivers* iv never wanted to see that much of those two. Ever!

Zexion: oh…you don't need to explain any further…

Vexen: *closes his eyes* yuck! *looks at him again* what ever it is, itll turn out.

Zexion: *smirk* …you did always know when something was wrong…

Vexen: im a geniouse! What do you expect! *smiles*

Zexion: heh…and your numble…imagine that…

Vexen: oh yes. Geniouse, humble, and has great hair! *sounds ridiculous but hes trying to cheer Zexion up*

Zexion: im pretty sure I have better hair…

Vexen: no no no. my hair is deffinatly better the yours! Its so soft and silky! *puts on a marly type voice* and I rinse and then condition, and then repeat!

Zexion:…mine is sleek and stylish…and so soft you wouldn't be able to believe it…

Vexen: mine is long and silky! Perfect for running your fingers through!

Zexion: that's all most likely true, but…I have cat ears *they pop out from under his hair*…these automatically make my hair better than-owowowowowowowowowowowow! *vexen grabs him by one of his ears*

Vexen: I guess they tie it all together…*pulls it childishly* and that's why I make you keep them! *sly smirk*

Zexion: ah let go! *painful smile* ow! Come on let go!

Vexen: *pulls on it one last time and lets go* fine…I guess you win. *rolls his eyes and smiles*

Zexion: *rubbs ears* that hurt!…but at least I win!…so you really have no idea how to get ride of these?

Vexen: I never said that…*smirksand starts walking axay laughing*

Zexion: *small laugh*…thaaaaaannnkkksss…*sigh* *starts walking to the kitchen*

Luxord: *walking twords the kitchen also* hello number 6, and how are you?

Zexion:*taken aback by the clearly speaking Luxord* um…hello!

Luxord: yes his. *smirks a little* sometimes I don't understand the workings of this organization. How can someone rape someone in the middle of the hall and no one says anything.

Zexion: *smiles a bit* believe me I have said something before…its absolutely revolting…

Luxord: tell me about it. Looked like it hurt to. *shakes his head* I tried to help but…number 2 wouldn't listen…*opens ferigerator* do you want anything Zexion?

Zexion: just grap soda…I have to say Luxord…you are quite the intelligent speaking partner…well..when you havent been drinking…

Luxord: thank you Zexion. *hands him a grape soda* *picks up ice tea*

Zexion: so that leads me to my next question…why do you drink so much?

Luxord: *smirks* I know its not good for me, but it gets me out of a crap load of work. I guess you could call me lazy.

Zexion: I should have figured…well anyway….next time you arent drunk, please feel free to talk to me. Its nice not having to dumb down my sentances for someone…

Luxord:*smiles* you have to dumb down your sentances? For who…well…demyx of course. Poor boy.

Zexion: oh I do worry about that one…I told him that all this stress was giving me angine [chest pains]…and he said "I thought you were a boy…"

Luxord: *laughs* im supprised he would know the word vagina existed and its meaning. *shakes his head*…..maids…*laughs*

Zexion: yes I guess that is Impressive…but how could anyone belive maids?…

Luxord: I don't know with that one…but you cant help but love him. *smiles*

Zexion: yes I suppose you are right…he is a good friend!…but he did call me racist for correcting his spelling error…im still confused on that one…

Luxord: yes that is rather odd. *smiles and sips tea* Zexion do you happen to know the time?

Zexion: yes *looks at phone* its about 5:30.

Luxord: alright good to know. Im covering for axel on on of his missions. I leave at 5:45.

Zexion: that's nice of you…actually…I should probably go help thos two…become decent…*shivers*

Luxord: yeah…hopefully no one else will suffer through viewing that…*grimances*

*Zexion goes to the fron of the "living room" where he finds Xigbar ontop of axel. Axels protests not being hurd because of xigbars mouth blocking his. All he can see is axel clawing weakly at the floor*

Zexion: *quickly walks over*…uh…crap I didn't think this through…

Axel: *looks at Zexion pleadingly and clenches eyes in pain, raises a hand weakly to him and drops it*

Zexion: *peals Xigbar off of him* ewwwwwwwwwwwwwww…

Axel: *breathing heavily and uses the wall as support and pulls up his pants* your…a freaken jerk…Xigbar. *pant*

Xigbar: *snore*

Zexion: *sigh*…seems he'll never change…

Axel: *looks at xigbarweirdly and rubs a red spot on his neck* I say we leave him here. *practically sitting on the wall*

Zexion: well im not really willing to touch him again…

Axel: pshh. And I am. *trying to cover up other spots created by a certain nobody*…weres my coat…*eyes blinks with sleep*

Zexion: …well it has to be here somewhere…I think its on the couch…

Axel: *blinks more*…who cares…*slides down the wall*

Zexion: …well…I do…*grabs his coat and hands it to him*…

Axel: *just kinda takes it and sets it down* *head just falls forwars a bit with sleep, and he brings it back up* thanks Zexion…

Zexion: you look…do you need help to your room?

Axel: *shakes his head weakly* y-yes…*manages to use the wall to get him standing, leans on the wall for support*

Zexion: *looks up at axel* oh…youre a lot taller then me…

Axel: yeah…just…make sure I don't…go in the…wrong room…*takes a few short steps with a hand on the wall* im just…tierd…*takes another step and his knee buckles underneath him, but he manages to stay on his feet*

Zexion: *looks a bit nervouse* are you sure…that you can walk on your own?

Axel: yeah…of course…*takes a few steps* jusr a little sore is-*falls on his knees abruptly*

Zexion:*kneels down next to him* are you okay?

Axel: *looks down*I-im fine…*struggles to get up, but manages and puts his back against the wall, breaths deeply* ill be fine…*looks at him tiredly*

Zexion: you sure don't look fine…hm…waitright here…I think I have something you can use…*leaves and somes back with crutches* here!

Axel: *looks at them weirdly* crutches? How do I use them?

Zexion: *places them correctly under his arms* you use them like an extra pair of lags…in your case just swing them forward and use them to help support your weight as you walk normally…*slightly mimes it for him*

Axel: alright….*brings them forword slightly and walks* this is easier…*swings it further*

Zexion: see! Im brilliant!

Axel: *shakes his head* uh huh…*stops and closes his eyes for a moment*

Zexion: oh no…did you fall asleep!

Axel: *shakes his head no slightly* really want to though…*opens an eye and smirks a little* *continues his 'walking'*

Zexion: your room isn't too much farther…I'll help you clean up and then you can sleep.

Axel: thank you. *smiles weakly* *continues walking* thanks for getting him off of me…

Zexion: no problem…

Axel: hes gross…*sticks his tong out* *stops at his door*

Zexion: *opens door for him* sit downon your bed…*goes to bathroom and comes back with a bowl of warm water, a wash cloth and a towel*…

Axel:*puts crutches aside and rubs his eyes* *look up at him with a tierd look*…your really nice *puts his hands in his lap*

Zexion: no point in being mean…if youre stuck with someone…you might as well enjoy yourself…*gently dips cloth in the water and starts wiping his face carefully*

Axel: *winces a little when he goes over the bruise* awe…when your stuck with someone? I thought you chose to hang out with me. *small smile*

Zexion: *small smile* you know what I mean…

Axel: ahuh. Sure I do. *rubs the side of his stomach*

Zexion: arms…*axel sticks out his arms and Zexion checks them for any wounds* …looks okay…*hand him the cloth* use this to clean your side…im a bit nervous to touch that bruise…I don't want to hurt you…

Axel: *takes it nd gently wipes over it a few times, winces every time it passes over it* there's no getting around not hurting me Zexion…but now…there only a few bumps and bruises…

Zexion: *sigh*…*gets a bottle of antiseptic and another cloth*…this migng a bit…*gently dabs afew scratches*

Axel: I know…*closes eyes tightly but leaves everything else relaxed*

Zexion: there…I think im done…do you need anything else? *hand shim the towel to dry off and takes away the other stuff*

Axel:…theres a glass on the sink…would you fill it with water? *lays down, kicks his shoes off*

Zexion: *brings him the glass of watr*…anything else?

Axel: *shakes his head no* im a lot better now…*cleses his eyes* hey Zexion?

Zexion: what? *looks concerned*

Axel: I think…you're the best thing that's ever happened to me….*falls asleep*

Zexion: *feels a tightness in his chest and falls speechless* *shakes himself out of a daze and outs a blanket over axel then quietly leaves*…

Xemnas: I just came to check on you…I seen Xigbar in the hallway and didn't know what to think. *rolls his eyes sarcastically*

Zexion: I think ive had a full enough day…

Xemnas: don't worry. I portal led him to his room. You can sleep in your own tonight. You deserve it after all you've done.

Zexion: *sigh of relief* thanks…that's going to be nice…ill get to play with my cat again…by the way…am I the only one with a pet?

Xemnas: yes. Although people call said a pet. I don't know why though…*ponders* but yes. You are the only one with a pet.

Zexion: why is that?…do they not like animals?

Xemnas: some don't…but I think most of them are to immature to take care of a living animal.

Zexion: *laughs a little* your probably right…well…goodnight.

Xemnas: good night Zexion-kun.

Zexion: *walks to his room and nearly leaps into his own bed* finally…*cat jumps on the bed and curls up next to him and he quickly falls asleep*


	16. Sweet, Sweet Memories

1Zexion: *yawn* mourning cat…*the cat head butts his arm and he pats its head* …I should probably check on axel…*changes clothes and gets ready then walks to axels room*

Axel: *still asleep*

Zexion:*shakes him a bit* axel wake up…come on its mourning.

Axel: *rolls over with his back turned to him* 6 more minuts…

Zexion: sorry axel but im hungry now…and I need you to lite the stove for me…

Axel: *burrues his face in the pillow* I don't want to….*pulls the covers over his head and snuggles deep down into the bed.*

Zexion: *thinks for a moment then quickly jumps onto the bed and jumps up and down*…if you act childish then I will too!

Axel: *grabs his hands and pulls him on the bed close to himself* please…stop jumping.

Zexion:*looks shocked, not because hes so close to axel but more by the fact that he was pulled down so easily*…

Axel: your very light Zexion…even if im tierd…*lets him go and smiles* *sits up and streaches backwords and falls back into the bed* are you sure I cant go back to sleep?

Zexion: you can sleep again later…im pretty sure Xemnas is giving you the day off…ive gained weight back…how am I still light?

Axel: you've always been light. *streaches so hes at maximum height* *sits up and gently gets up out of bed* sleep is important…what time is it? *yawns*

Zexion: like…8:06...I usually get up at 6...

Axel: I don't…well…for a while there I got up at 4...*rubs his eyes* wake up axel…*mumbling to himself*

Zexion: *sitting on his bed holding a tv remore* hey…you have cable?…I don't…

Axel: you don't? *walks into the bathroom and looks in the mirror* Xemnas probably wont give it to you because it rotes your brain…*examining his face, keeps looking at the bruise* gah…I don't want to put this on…*looks at random cover up*

Zexion:…your probably right…if you don't want to put it on then don't…whats "sponge bob"?

Axel: *looks back at him with a smirk* its stupid but hilarious…talking sponge, star fish, and an under water squirrel.

Zexion: …um…how us the squirrel underwat-is it wearing a space suit?

Axel: yes…she is. *laughs as he brushes his teeth, still in the bottoms from yesterday* I have a feeling…your going to think this show is stupid.

Zexion:…how on earth is there fire underwater?…did tht snail just meow?

Axel: *laughs as he opens up his closet and pulls out new pants* uh…yeah. Thaats gary. Believe it or not…hes the smartest out of the bunch…*pulls out boxers and goes into the bathroom*

Zexion: this makes no sense!…the squid guy just exploded…poor guy…

Axel: *comes out in new pants* yeah…nothing makes any sense…but its fun to watch when you have someone to call it stupid with. *pulls on an oversized red sweatshirt to go with the uniform pants and boots*

Zexion: I guess I can see that…you hungry?

Axel: *stomach rummbles loudly* does that answer your guestion? *rubs tummy*

Zexion: *smirks* okay lets get some food. *jumps off the bed and starts walking to the kitchen*

Axel: *easily strides next to him* sooo…what do you want to eat? *hands in his hoody pocket*

Zexion: I want pancakes!…its really the onlu breakfast food I like…that and bacon…

Axel: *makes a face* you like pancakes two? *excited*

Zexion: I love pancakes!…but I don't know how to make them…

Axel: there easy…I can make them…but thell probably be burnt…

Zexion: I can just scrape off the burnt stuff.

Axel: well…the first one might be charcole…but the rest should be okay…*opens the door to the kitchen*

Zexion: okay…that's fine…

Axel: *smiles* your helping. Im going to teach you. *pulls out a pan from the cubord* get the spatula please. *turns to another cubord and looks for pancake mix*

Zexion: *pullsout a spatula* like this…..

Axel: yes that is a spatula. *finds mix* could you get as whisk?

Zexion: *pulls out a potato masher* this?…..

Axel: no…*pulls out a whisk* this is a whisk. *puts it in his hand* *measures contents and puts it in a bowl* whisk this with the whisk. *moves bowl in front of him*

Zexion: ummm…im going to assume that means something similar to stir?…

Axel: yeah! *shows him how* *turns the stove on* making pancakes reminds me of when I was little…*smiles*

Zexion:*smiles a little* I have some memories of when I was little…do…you wanna hear one?

Axel: sure id love to. *measures on a portion and outs it on the stove*

Zexion: well…there was this one time…*cue weird flash back wavy lines*

Ienzo: *holding ansems hand and gently pulls on it*

Ansem: I know your hungry…were about to go to a dinner, and remember, behave.

Ienzo: *runs his eye a little and stops walking*

Ansem: *turns to him and kneels down in front of him* is something wrong? *looks at him a little confused*

Ienzo: *looks unhappy and stomps his foot a little*

Ansem: *pics him up* ienzo, you need to go to this dinner with me. Please? *smiles at him*

Ienzo: *nods but still looks upset*

Ansem: that's my boy! *puts him back down and holds his hand* lets go eat!

Ienzo:*walks with him obediently* *they arrive at a huge dinning hall lit by chandeliers and candles. With many round tables and a lot of people only two of whom ienzo recognizes*

Even: hello ienzo! And how are you?

Braig: hey zoey!

Ansem: say hello ienzo.

Ienzo:*hids a little behind his leg*

Ansem: ienzo. don't be rude. *moves him a little forward twords the two*

Even: *kneels down in front of him* hello ienzo how are you?

Ienzo: *pulls a rock out of his pocket and showes it to him*

Ansem: he is convinced its special…but I don't understand why.

Even: oh…well it very well could be. *smiles*

Ienzo: *nods happily and outs it back in his pocket* *stomach rumbles a little*

Even: your hungry. Lets get you something.

Ansem: that's what I was just about to say…Even I want you to sit at my table. Ienzo, you sit with Braig.

Braig: yes! *fist pump*

Ienzo: *eyes widen and he backs up near ansem*

Ansem: don't be afraid of braig, he really is harmless. He cant hurt you, because he knows what will happen if he does. *gives him a look*

Even: *rolls his eyes at braig* he knows better, but will he?

Ansem: don't say that. *sits ienzo in a chair* now behave ienzo.

Braig: *sits across from him*

Ienzo: *tries to get up and follow ansem*

Braig: *keeps him in his seat* your dad said not to misbehave. And I know you understand.

Ienzo:*whimpers a little* *brings his legs up into his seat*

Braig: don't be sad little dude. *sits down* im not scary. At least…not that scary…I thought.

Ienzo: *fidgits around a lot*

Braig: hey zoey, you wanna here a joke?

Ienzo: *looks at him funny*

Braig: yeah! Of course you do…now…lets see…whats something I can tell someone so young…*puts his hand to his chin thinking*

*people start to take their seats and ienzo gets nervouse because he knows no one at the table*

Random person: oh dear, we have to sit with a child?

Braig: hey hey! This kid is probably smarter then you! So shut your yyap and sit down!

Another random person: my Braig, you've gone soft!

Random person: a child, is a child…there is no way he can be as intelligent as an adult…

Ienzo: *'accidentally' spills his water all over the random person* *evil smile*

Braig: *bursts out laughing* my my look how the childe just 'spilled' all over you!

Other person: shakes there head* I do not understand, he is only what? 7? 8?

Ienzo: *hold up 6 fingers*

Other guy: he's only 6! And he's supposedly smarter then adults!

Braig: yes! He is! Ill tell you right now he's smarter then me, and he's smarter then you. The only one that has a chance of being smarter is Even.

Other guy: please he's a toddler!

Ienzo: *"spilled" braig's water on the other guy*

Random guy: he's spilled two drinks and your telling me he is smart!

Braig: he's smart enough to disguise it as an accident.

Other guy: uh! Now I'm all wet!

Braig: maybe you should stop being stupid and stop complaining!

Ienzo: *tries again to leave his chair*

Random guy: I thought this was supposed ti be a professional gathering! Who brings their kid to something like this!

Braig: you know what! Why don't you just leave. This kid has been through so much! So leave! *takers the guy by the collar* you are so unprofessional! *throws him towards the door*

Ienzo: *is now climbing off of chair*

Ansem: *glares from his table*

Braig: *picks him up and puts him back in his chair* behave Zoey…you don't want to get in…*laughs at the look on the other guys face*

Other guy: is…he…Ansem's son? *shaky voice*

Ienzo: *sits frustrated* Braig: yes, what the heck did you think?

Other guy: oh um…well…what's his name then?…w-what a smart child…

Ienzo: *glares*

Braig: his name is Ienzo. Oh…and he knows your just saying that. Its very obvious!

Ansem: *looks over every now and then*

Ienzo: *looks over at Ansem with a pleading look*

Other guy: well um…what do you like to do Ienzo? Do you like candy?

Braig: *shakes his head*

Ansem: *gives zoey a look*

Ienzo: *turns around angrily and shakes his head no and obviously and intentionally drops a glass so it breaks*

Braig: *laughs* ohm…he doesn't like this at all!

Ansem: *fuming*

Ienzo: *gives Ansem one last look saying please don't make me sit here anymore or else!*

Other guy: um…he seems upset…

Braig: he doesn't like you.

Ansem: *looks at him like one more thing and im taking you and were leaving*

Ienzo: *takes advantage of that look and turns back to the table and starts to cry on comand*

Other guy: oh-oh no don't cry uhhhh…look at me see happy face!

Braig: oh…..no…*watches as Ansem comes over, picks him up, and leaves without a word*

Ienzo: *buries his head into his shoulder knowing he's going to regret this*

Ansem: *outside of doors* what was that about Ienzo! *still holding him* that's not how you act in a public place, especially a work place! I know you know this!

Ienzo: *whimpers* *grips Ansem's shirt and sniffles a little*

Ansem: *rubs his back* you are not getting out of this that easily. I am recruiting for mu cause and now ill have less people to help me with my work! Is that what you want!

Ienzo: *shakes his head lightly*

Ansem: *sigh* I know…but what's wrong! Im just trying to help you make friends!

Ienzo: *whispers* I don't want friends…

Ansem: *shakes his head* oh course you want friends…

Axel: no friends…HOLY CRAP! *pancake catches on fire*

Zexion: ah put it out!

Axel: uh…um…..*pours a glass of water on it* *scrapes it into the trash* you…didn't want friends?

Zexion:…well not when I was six…*small laugh* I was really just angry that he was leaving me alone…so…I wanted to leave.

Axel: sounds reasonable. I wouldn't want to be left alone either…lets try this again…*cleans off pan and puts more batter on pan*

Zexion: but…yeah I was pretty difficult as a kid…or at least that's what Vexen tells me…I apparently went trick or treating one year and stood at one persons door until they gave me all their candy…

Axel: aha. that's funny. *smiles* *flips pancake and its only a little burnt on the one side* id like to think I wasn't a very difficult as a kid…

Ienzo: weren't you and Saix close?…what happened?

Axel: well…there was a number of things that happened. Competition, jalousie, but the one that completely ruined our friendship…was something utterly stupid.*flash back sequence*

Lea: hey Isa! Lets get some ice cream! Got it memorized?

Isa: …got what memorized…?

Lea: going and getting ice cream! Jeez Isa sometimes I don't know about you…*smiles* come on Isa! Hurry up! Ill race you!

Isa: I can bet you! *starts running*

Lea: oh nuh uh! *speads up and is running next to him* I have longer legs then you! You should judt give up! *smack talk*

Isa: im built for speed! You're all tlk! *speeds up*

Lea: pppfffftttt! *speeds up more so there neck n neck to the ice cream stand* first one, first order!

Isa: *stumbles a bit which sets him back a couple of seconds and lea winnes*

Lea: *jumps up and down* I win I win! *walks up to the ice cream stand* one chocolate scoup please!

Cart guy: your lucky! This is our last scoup of chocolate! Enjoy!

Lea: *nibbles*

Isa: *looks upset* awe man…I wanted chocolate…

Lea: well…you reaaally want it? *looks devious*

Isa: yes! I really want it!

Lea: okay *shoves it in his face* there you go!

Isa: *stumbles backwards and falls over* what the heck you butt wipe!

Lea: *laughing doupled over* ahaha! Oh gosh! Your face!

Isa: ggrrr….*lunges at him*

Lea: *tackled to the ground* oh you little jerk face! *is punched in the face* *flips them over and ounches him*

Isa: *knees him in the stomach* why the heck did you do that! *continuos punches*

Ice cream guy:…uh…

Lea: *blocks punches* cause you probably desered it! You always pock fun at me!

Isa:*punches him* its because youre stupid!

Lea: I am not stupid! *gets extremely angry and punches him in the eye*

Isa: OW you diot! *kicks him in the knee*

Lea: gah! * head comes forward and collieds with his* your so…idiotic!

Isa: *falls down again* that's it I hate you! We arent friends anymore!

Lea: f-fine! *straightens his jacket and turns back* were not friends! I never want to see you again! *limps away*

Axel: *shakes his head* im not proud of that day…*flips another pancake on zexions plate*

Zexion: …why did you shove the ice cream in his face?

Axel: it sounded like a good idea at the time. *putd motr batter on*

Zexion: I would have liked to see that…wait did you pay for the ice cream?

Axel: *smirks* nope. Since we fought, I didn't have time to pay.

Zexion: I…feel like I remember seeing you two…a lot…

Axel: we always hung out arouns the castle…wait…I do remember Ienzo.

Zexion: y-you do?…I didn't think I…ever met you though..

Axel: no no. I deffinatly remember you. With your oversized lab coat, and big eyes.

Zexion: *touches his own face*…they weren't that big…

Axel: *rolls his eyes* in proportion to the rest of you. *smiles* for some reason, you were alone and…*flashback sequince*

Ienzo: *sitting in the courner of an ally*

Lea: dang isa, you drilled that monster so hard! *looks in the courner* hey, isa look. it's a little kid! *pulls him over twords Ienzo*

Ienzo:*cowers back into the courner*

Lea: *lets go of Isa and kneals down in front of the kid* hey kid. Im Lea. Got it memorized?

Ienzo: *gives him a weird look*

Lea: heyyy don't make that face. that's not a very happy face! *makes a goofy face*

Ienzo: *tries to hide a smile*

Lea: *smiles* there we go! *takes his hand and pulls him up* lets get out of this dark depressing ally!

Ienzo: *is kinda dragged behing him…much shorter then Isa*

Lea: you know squirt, your short, how old are you? *looks back at him in the entry way to the allyway* doesn't he look so tiny Isa?

Isa: yeah…he is pretty small…tell us how old you are…

Ienzo: *looks down nervously and holds up six fingers*

Lea: whys a 6 your old out here all alone…*smiles and gives him a piggy back ride* well…lets do something!

Isa: um…lea im not sure this is a good idea…

Ienzo: *puts his hands on leas shoulders*

Lea: I think it's a great idea! Besides he wants to!

Isa: isn't someone going to be looking for him? He kid…whats your name?

Ienzo: *sort of hides his face in Lea's back*

Lea: yeah someone probably will, but ehat are we supposed to do, leave him in the ally?

Isa: I guess not…

Ienzo: *points to castle*

Lea: is that were you live? *looks up at it* Isa, that's our goal!

Isa: y-ou really live there?

Ienzo: *nods happily*

Lea: wow! *looks up at it admiringly* you know squirt, you never revealed you name.

Ienzo: *bits his lip*

Isa:…I don't think he talks…

Lea: …I guess not…sp what do you wanna do squirt. *gives him a side long look*

Ienzo: *points to the castle again*

Isa: you wanna go home?

Ienzo: *nods*

Lea: alright we will head there! *changes direction* I noticed your wearing a lab coat. do you work in there?

Ienzo: *shakes head no…then nods yes*

Isa:…well…now im just confused…

Lea: yeah me too. Squirt your not making any sense.

Zoey: *plays with leas hair*

Isa: *laughs*…he seems to like you.

Lea: *makesa face* of course he does! Everyone does! I wont be forgotten! *smiles* I like him to! *is almost there*

Ienzo:*points excitedly at the entrance to the castle*

Isa: oh look…were here!

Even: *runs out of the door* oh my god Ienzo are you alright! *takes him from lea* did you take him! You kidnapped him didn't you! didn't you!

Lea: no we dound him and-

Even: *grabs Lea's wrist* im going to have to call your parents! And the guards!

Lea: *cringes and eyes widen* no that's not a good idea! Isa say something!

Isa: wait sir! We found him in an ally and…

Ienzo: *tugs on evens slevee*

Even: *looks at Ienzo* is this true? Did you wonder off?

Lea: sir c-can you let go? You pressing against a wound from a monster…it really hurts.

Even: *lets go*did you wander?

Ienzo:*nods and grabs leas hand and starts walking inside.

Isa: sorry to worry you sir…

Eeven: its quite alright…Ienzos very curiouse…I should have listend..

Lea: squirt, I don't think I can go in there…*grabs isa's hand* at least…not without isa.

Even: well…

Ienzo: *runs back and grabsa isa's hand too and starts pulling them both*

Usa: I don't think were allowed…

Even: you can come in the guest room. But that's it. Not with out Ansems permission.

Lea: a-Ansem! You here that isa! *beaming*

Isa: I sure did!…we might see him!

Ienzo: *starts dragging them, or at least tries to*

Lea: oh god I hope so! *fallows him but makes it feel like Zoey is dragging them*

Even: *laughs* I thought you told Ansem you didn't want friends. *opens the door for them* the guest room, that's it.

Isa: wait…what do you mean? he told Ansem this? So…they talk to each other?

Zexion: *nods*

Even: he only talks to Ansem, and that's barly

Lea: why Ansem though? Why not you?

Even: well…ansems like a father to him.

Lea: oh alright. *smiles* so your real name is Ienzo, huh squirt.

Ienzo: *nods and jumps on the couch in the guest room* Isa: that's a good name! *smiles*

Even: *leaves to lab*

Lea: very nice. So squirt why were you out today? *still trying to get him to talk*

Ienzo: *pulls out a rock and hands it to him* *goes and grabs a large book off a shelf and starts reading it*

Isa: wow…you can read?

Zexion: *nods happily*

Lea: wow hes super smart. *looks at rock* is this why you came out, to look for a rock? Is it special? Whats it for?

Ienzo: *sets book down and grabs rock anf throws it at the ground* *its breaks to reveal that the inside is full of crystals*

Isa: w-whoah…he is smart…

Lea: *eyes widen* wow! Howed you know it was a geo? *smiles* squirts got quite the brain on his shoulders!

Ienzo: *closed eye smile*

Isa: not to mention he has quite a powerful father…

Ienzo:…*shakes his head no and grabs a piece of paper and a pen and writes something down then hands it to isa*

Lea: whats it say? *looks at Zoey*

Isa: he wrote "im adopted"

Ienzo: *nods*

Lea: adopted huh. By Ansem I suppose. *smiles* so what happened to your parents…*hit by Isa again*

Ienzo: *smile quickly disappers and he takes the paper back and writes something down*

Isa….*looks at paper*…"they were killed" …then he put a sad face next to it…

Ienzo: *looks down*

Lea: *sad eyes* im sorry I…*gets ip and kneals in front of him, puts his hand on his shoulder* I didn't mean to upset you. I always do the wrong thing…at least that's what my dad says…anyway im sorry your parens arent here…but your with people who care about you, and that's what matters right? *sad smile*Ienzo: *leans forward anf hugs him*

Isa: *muffles an awe*

Lea: *hugs him back* that's all that matters…

Axel: *smiles* that was an awesome day. I met one of my best friends that day.

Zexion: …hm…I don't remember that…I wish I did though…I wish I was allowed to remember those things…

Axel: *frowns* I wish you could remember. It was one of the best days of my somebodys life. We hung out for the rest of the day. It was a tone of fun. Except…my parents didn't know were I was. *smiles weakly* isa saved me from most of what would have happened. *frowns into pan*

Ienzo: im sorry…I do remember bing called squirt by someone though…*small smile*

Axel: *smiles back at him* well you wouldn't tell me your name! I had to come up with something! *laughs lightly* do you want more serup?Zexion: no I think that's good…

Xigbar: *randomly walks into the kitchen* you know I have a similar memory!

Axel: really Xigbar. Care to explain? *takes a bite of pancake*

Xigbar: sure! *cue wavy lines*

Braig: Ansem, I believe it is good for Zoey to get out of the castle sometimes.

Ansem: ut your just not capable!

Braig: but I am! that's were your wrong!

Ansem: I will give you one chance. Anf if you ruin that chance…

Braig: yeah yeah. *looks at Zoey* Zoey are you ready to go out side with uncle braig?

Ienzo: *backs away*

Braig: oh come on Zoey! Its good for you to go out side evey now and then. *takes his hand gently and starts to walk*

Ienzo: *follows behind reluctantly*

Xigbar: *passes by random people* so Zoey do like ice cream?

Ienzo: *looks up hopefully*

Braig: yeah! We'll get ice cream! *smiles down at him and opens the door*

Ienzo: *fallows happily*

Braig: alright…*looks at the steps* lets go! *starts walking down the steps*

Ienzo: *stops before the steps and looks nervous*

Braig: *comes back up the steps and picks him up* I thought you wouldn't like the steps…*starts walking down them towards the ice cream stand*

Ienzo: *points excitedly at the ice cream stand*

Braig: which one do you want Zoey? Chocolate, vanella, strawberry, sea salt, cherry, *continues listing but theres a bunchof pictures on the stand*

Ienzo: *points to the sea salt ice cream*

Braig: alright…*turns to ice cream guy* two sea salt ice cream bars please.

Ice cream guy: alright that will be 10 munny please.

Braig: *hands him munny and hands Zoey ice cream*

Ienzo: *grabs with both hands and thanks him with a closed eye smile*

Braig: aaaaaawwwwwwwweeeeeeee! Your so cute! *messes up his hair* *starts nibbling on his own*

Ienzo: *happily nibbles on ice crea,\m and suddenly points to a boy with red hair playing with Frisbee's*

Braig: do you know that boy?

Lea: hey isa catch! *throws the Frisbee at him*

Ienzo: *nods*

Isa: got it! Hey Lea look! We know that kid!

Lea:*turns* hey squirt! **runs up to them* how you been? *looks at braig* it's the pirate dude!

Braig: names braig. And yours?

Lea: Lea got it memorized? And this is Isa, my best friend.

Isa: nice to meet you…hey kiddo…

Ienzo: *gently tuggs on leas hand for a piggyback ride*

Lea:I know what you want. *smirks and gets down so he can jump on his back* *he then joggs around isa and braig making Zoey laugh*

Braig: I think hes taking a liking to that one. *smiles*

Isa: its because they're both children…*small laugh*

Ienzo: *giggles happily*

Lea: im not a child! *still jogging around*

Braig: he kind of acts like one. *smirks* *looks at them both in an awkward way* anyway…I had to get him out of the castle. Hes been pend up there for weeks.

Isa: and why is that? A kid his age should be out side all the time!

Ienzo: *pulls a little on leas hair but not hard*

Braig: I don't know. He doesn't seem to tlike it out side that much,. Hes rather be inside heloing Even with his work…

Lea: *laughing and starts to slow down a little*

Isa: interesting…

Ienzo: *points to braig signaling he wants down*

Lea: *walks over and sets Zoey down* hey squirt, you gotta visit us more okay? We hardly see you! *smiles*

Ienzo: *nods happily* *pulls a rock out of his pocket and hands it to isa*

Isa: thanks kid! Im sure its special!

Lea: awe! He gets one and I don't? *said jokingly and oushes isa friendily*

Braig: *laughing at leas childishness*

Ienzo: *hands lea a stick*

Lea: *looks cofused* do I hit him with it? *smacks is a with it*

Braig: *shakes his head*

Isa: ow! You weirdo!

Ienzo: *giggles*

Lea: *laughs* awe isa don't be made! I know you love me!

Braig: well Zoey…I think it might be time to say goodbye for the day.

Ienzo: *waves goodbye*

Isa: see ya kid!

Lea: bye Squirt! *waves stick around*

Braig: they seem like nice kids…

Ienzo: *smiles*

Braig: …oh! Look there seeling guns! *jogs to the window*

Ienzo:*coulsnt keep up but sees something shiny in the alley and goes after it*

*silently a flood unversed crept up behind Ienzo*

Ienzo: *feels a strang presence and turns around and sees them*

*comes right in his face and looks him in the eye* *another one pops up and takes his coat* *the first one nocks him down forcefully*

Ieanzo: (tries to bolt away but is cought by the leg, yet still doesn't shout*

*the second ran away with his coat* *the first is looking down on him, and hits him in the face with his paw type thingy*

Ienzo: *kicks it off of him and tries to run again*

*pulls him back down ripping his shirt and leaving a scratch*

Ienzo: *finally screams in pain and grabs his wound*

Braig: *runs to the ally, the unversed supprised looks up* *braig takes it and throws it against the wall, turning it to munny* Braig: damn-it! *looks at Zoey and his face looks sad* im sorry I….

Ienzo: *gets up quickly and hugs his legs tightly*

Braig: *picks him up and takes him out od he ally* Zoey are youy okay? Did it hurt you? Were?

Ienzo: *sniffles a little then points to his cheek and his chest*

Braig: *looks at both places* is going to be furious…*looks like hes going to have a heart attack* I cant believe this happened…Ansem and Even will team up and…

Ienzo: *pulls his hand away from his chest and looks at the blood*

Braig: o my…I have to get you back…*speeds his walking twords the caslte*

Ienzo: *curles up into his chest a little*

Braig: *tightens his grip around him as he speeds up more, almost to a jogg. Is almost there*

Ienzo: *starts crying a little(

Braig: *looks down at him and books it the rest of the way* EVEN! WE HAVE A PROBLEM! *runs into the caslte and twords the lab*

Even: what is…*takes a look at Zoey and glares daggers at braig* what…did…you…do! You raped him didn't you! *takes Zoey and sets him down on a lab table*

Ienzo:*jumps because the table is cold*

Even: I cant believe you! To an innocent little child!

Braig: I didn't! one of those derpy unversed came after him!

Even: your more then capable of stopping that!

Ienzo: *rubs the side of his cheek*

Even: get out of my lab!

Braig: not untill I know hes okay!

Even: you caused this! You don't deserve that explination!

Braig:but its not…al my…fault….

Ienzo: *gently pulls on Evens sleeve*

Even: *looks at Zoey* what is it Ienzo?

Braig: *looks down*

Ienzo: *looks at Braig and then back at Even*

Even:…he hurt you didn't he? *looks a little confused*

Braig: NO! I just…

Ienzo: *sheakses his head no*

Even: *blushes a little* oh…*grabs some antiseptis and a cloth* …I was wrong…

Braig: yeah…

Even: I get so worried sometimes…

Braig: I know…*walks over to Ienzo and pats his head*

Even: so what really happened?

Braig:…wellllllllll…he wondered into an ally…because I left him…and…

Even: alright. Shut up. I don't want to know.

Ienzo: *tries to move away from the clothe because it stings*

Even: *sit still…

Braig: *holds him in place*it'll get infected if you don't…

Even: *continues to clean it*

Xigbar: and then-

Zexion: wait wait wait!…why didn't you notice I was gone sooner?

Axel: yeah I was wondering the same thing! *sips coffee Zexion made because he obviously dosnt know how to use a coffee maker*

Xigbar:…well you…were really short and weren't on my eye level so…

Zexion:…im not a pair of socks…you don't lose me that easily…

Axel: *laughs* he might of turned a blind eye in your direction.

Zexion: I wasn't that small Xigbar! *ignores axel* im normal size! The rest of you are giants or something!

Xigbar: …yeah that's it…

Axel: pshh. Whatever. We are the problem. *sips coffee* Xigbar how could you leave him! Derpface!

Xigbar: its not like I meant to! It was an accident…

Zexion: whatever…I didn't think I was small enough to forget me some place…

Axel: but you are small enough squirt!

Zexion: oh please don't start that up now!

Xigbar: yeah you did call him squirt didn't you?

Axel: yeah. it's a good nickname for the squirt. *smiles cheerfully and evily* and I know he doesn't like it.

Xigbar: it fits…well see you kiddies! *warps away*

Zexion: so what are you going to do axel?

Axel: uuhhh…sleep?

Zexion: no! you cant! Xemnas wont let me go on missions, and I have nothing to do! Lets do something together! *ment in the most innocent way possible*

Axel: oh. Well I can think of a few things we could do! *devious smirk*

Zexion: and what is that? *confused and not getting it*

Axel: do you remember that day when you kept hitting me because I told you dirty things…well…that sounds really appealing right now…

Zexion: *blushes and backs up* im sorry I asked…

Axel: just kidding…*slouches back in his chair*

Zexion: you know…that's really depressing…

Axel: how so? *side long look*

Zexion: you always compliment me, and come on to me, and I always shoot you down. And tell you im straight. That to me sounds…really sad.

Axel: yeah…but it might be for the best, because id rather have you for a friend then not have you at all.

Zexion: this may sound really weird but…will you go out on a date with me?

Axel: *face brightens* of course I will! *dulls* your not asking because you feel bad for me right?

Zexion: no…everyone always acts so supprised when I tell them im straight, so maybe im not…maybe im confused. So go change, oh…and im expecting you to plan this by the way…*smiles*

Axel: well were do you want to go?

Zexion: surprise me. *smiles*

Axel: alright! *leaves to his room* what to were… *looks in his closet and changes into a red silk long sleeved button up and black jeans tucked into black boots with buckles attached to it, also is wearing a studded belt and a black and red chain* now…were to take him…*looks around his room for ideas*

Zexion: *nocks on his door* axel are you ready?

Axel: *opens the door* do you like fairs?

Zexion: *is wearing a black and purple stripped tee shirt with a hood, black arm warmers and back jeans and convers* sure sounds like it could be fun.

Axel: im sorry…that's the only thing I could think of, even though I think you deserve so much more then that…

Zexion: no it sounds great! Im sure we'll have fun!

Axel: *smiles* *opens a portal* ive tested this portal, and it does lead were its supposed to.

Zexion: o-okay…im trusting you.

Axel: *takes his hand and leads him through the portal* this is called, Disney town, and there big carnival is in town this weekend!

Zexion: what a strange place! It looks like fun! *looks around amazed*

Axel: lets go! *tugs on his hand a little and takes him to the center of the festivities* look! Its an ice cream shooter! *points to this weird looking thing*

Zexion: what's an-whoa….this things huge! What does it do?

Axel: well…Zexion do you want ice cream *gleam in his eye* its really cool!

Zexion: sure!

Axel: *picks him up and puts him in the seat and then gets up on the stage and hold out two ice cream cones* shoot the ice cream in these cones! Aim carefully!

Zexion: *looks really nervous* I'm what? *machine starts shooting and he quickly grabs hold of the controls and accidently hits axel in the face*

Axek:*wipes it off his face and shivers a little* I should have been prepared for that…well…at least it didn't get on my shirt…*holds out cones again* come on squirt! Aim!

Zexion: *closes eyes and gets the cone in axels right hand then hears a bell*

Axel: yeah!that's it! Now the other!

Zexion: *closes eyes again and hitd the other cone and hears another bell then a buzzer*…did we win?

Axel: yeah! *comes bounding of the stage* your pretty giid at this! *smiles and notices theres chocolate ice cream on his nose*

Zexion: *makes a confused face* whats wrong?

Axel: well…*takes his finger and whipes of the ice cream, then puts it in his mouth* yum! *blushes and hands him a cone* *then offers him a hand to get helped out*

Zexion: t-thanks…*takes his hand and jumps down* so whats next?

Axel: hmmmm,,,*looks around and sees carnival games, faris wheel, and food stands* *licks ice cream* its your turn! *smiles*

Zexion: hm…well we already have ice cream…how about a game?

Axel: yeah, but which one? *looks at himn* its your choice Zexion. *smiles*

Zexion: um…don't make fun of me but…I'd like to win one of those pokemon dolls…

Axel: *smirks* which one? The piplup or the pikachu? Maybe the chimchar? *faintest of blushes*

Zexion: piplup…I like penguines…*small smile*

Axel: *walk up to the ball throw*

Worker: one ball or 3?

Axel: only one ball is needed.

Worker: thatll be ten munny.

Axel: *hands him munny*

Zexion: *walks over and watches intently as he eats his ice cream*

Axel: *expertly throws the ball and nocks down all the bottles*

Worker: WINER! Pick a prize!

Axel: the blus pangein.

Worker: *hands it to zexion* come again!

Zexion: *hugs it like a little kid and blushes a little*

Axel: *smiles*that guy never realizes I will never miss. *shakes his head* so zexion, are you having fun? *smiles*

Zexion: so far? Yes!

Axel: *smiles with a faint blush* excellent! *throws away the remainder of his ice cream* they have rides here to! Do you want to ride one?

Zexion: um…s-sure

Axel: awe don't look so nervous. Here we'll go on a nice one! *takes Zexion's hand and gets in the line for the Farris wheel*

Zexion: t-that's really high *squeezes piplup*

Axel: *looks down at him* don't worry. I wont let you fall. *encouraging smile*

Axel: I hope you wont…*swallows*

Worker: are you two together?

Axel: uh…yeah. *doesn't know what to say* we will be in the same cart.

Worker: okay that red one please…

Zexion: thank you *walks to the cart*

Worker: *grabs axels wrist and whispers* dude, your girlfriend is cute…

Axel: *blushes* uh thanks…he's a boy. *smirks at the look on his face and gets in. *laughs a little*

Zexion: what's so funny?

Axel: *waves a hand* nothing…just the worker…he told me you're a cute girl. *laughs*

Zexion:*eyes narrow* why do people always think I'm a girl?

Axel: cause your extremely cute *grins*

Zexion: *blushes* d-don't say that! *looks embarrassed but happy*

Axel: but you are! *smiles* it's a fact. *said as the wheel starts to move, they get a little higher*

Zexion: *involuntarily whimpers and tenses up as they get higher*

Axel: *puts an arm around him* hey now…its okay don't do that…*squeezes lightly*

Zexion: *blushes* if you couldn't tell…I'm…afraid of heights…*scoots a little closer to axel*

Axel: *rubs his shoulder* don't be afraid…I wont let you fall. *smiles* don't be afraid.

Zexion: *relaxes a little but closes his eyes* t-thanks…

Axel: don't mention it. *still has his arm around him and sighs* why cant it always be like this…

Zexion:*opens eyes and looks at him a little confused* what do you mean?

Axel: *looks out* why cant it always be this easy. I feel so relaxed when im around you. Everything just feels…better. *looks side long at him with a smile*

Zexion: *blushes*…I…im glad I can make you feel that way.

Axel: *blushes himself* im glade your in my non-existence. You make it worth while. *looks down and smiles*

Zexion: *notices him looking down and instinctively follows suit* *realizes hiw high up they are and his eyes get wide* oh my god! *jumps into axel and closes eyes*

Axel: *its surprised at first but wraps his arms around him reassuringly* *puts his hand at the back of his head and presses lightly into his shoulder* its okay Zexion. Im not going to let you fall. your safe here…with me..

Zexion: *shivers a little* thank you…for being there for me…*wheel starts to bring them down*

Axel: *smooths his hair* its my pleasure. *puts his head on top of zexions and smiles*

Zexion: *takes a deep breath then lets it out, and axel feels him relaxe*

Axel: *un wraps his arms* better? *smiles sweetly*

Zexion: *one more breath then he backs up* yeah…much…*wheel comes to a stop so they can get off*

Axel: *the bar opens and axel gets out first, he then puts out his hand so he can help Zexion down* *smiles*

Zexion: *happily takes his hand* its nice to be on solid ground…

Axel: *laughs* I guess your right. *smirks* hey theres that worker! *waves*

Worker: *turns away embarrassed*

Zexion: *small laugh*…what do we do now?

Axel: ah….um…we can go through the house of mirrors?

Zexion: Okay! *grabs his hand and starts walking to it* axel…im actually having a lot of fun…

Axel: actually? You mean you thought it was gunna be lame? *mock concern*

Zexion: *rolls eyes* I think you know what I meant! *they arrive at the house of mirrors*

Axel: yeah I know. *smiles as they go in* wow sexy look! Your tall!

Zexion: *giggles* haha very funny! Look at you, you sure let yourself go!

Axel: *pocks his "flab" uhhhh I'm fat…*looks concerned*

Zexion: *laughs* this mirror makes me look like I did not to long ago…*puts hands on his waist just to reassure himself that he isn't that skinny anymore*

Axel: *stands behind him and puts a hand on his shoulder and looks kind of sad*

Zexion: *looks up at him with a sad smile*

Axel: lets move from this mirror…*pulls him further down*…OH MY GOD IM SHORT!

Zexion: *laughs* no that makes you normal height!

Axel: *puts his hand on the mirror comically* nohohooooooooo! *kneels down in front of it*

Zexion: you drama queen! *smiles*

Axel: *looks at him humorously* but immmm shorrrtttt! *laughs*

Zexion: *bends over laughing* you know being short isn't all that bad! Well except for the fact that people pick you up all the time…

Axel: you mean like this? *gets up quickly and picks him up and over his head and laughs*

Zexion: *cant help but smile* you cant control yourself can you?

Axel: *laughs* nope! Well…some times. *sets him down*

Zexion: well…what else do you want to do?

Axel: a lot. *smiles* but that's not a good idea. *blushes*

Zexion: *blushes and punches him lightly* stop that! *smiles*

Axel: oh but…*looks at Zexion* fine…*takes his hand and gets out of the house of mirrors* we could go into a haunted house?

Zexion: I don't know…

Axel: oh but…I think you do! *smiles* just tell me if you don't, or if you do. Its really easy.

Zexion: *sigh* sure why not!

Axel: and your not just saying that? *looks at him for confirmation* if its to scary for you…*smirks*

Zexion: I'm sure. *laughs* it wont be too scary…I've been to Halloween town…

Axel: alright then…*gets in a very short line for the haunted house* *is still holding his hand*

Zexion: its really old…

Axel: well yeah its supposed to look haunted. *has a 'duh' expression*

Zexion: I mean like actually old! *sticks out his tounge*

Axel: *smirks* you'd better out that tounge back in your mouth before I get it, *faint blush*

Zexion: *pulls tongue back in and covers mouth…being too cute for axel to handle*

Axel: *pics him up in a hug and kisses his neck* your just to cute! *kind of realizes what he did and outs him down softly*

Zexion: *eyes get kind of wide and is beet red*

Axel: *bright red* im…I…um…*looks completely and utterly embarrassed*

Zexion: I-its okay…I…don't mind…*looks away embarrassed*

Axel: *looks down with closed eyes looking like he blew his chance*

Zexion: *gently takes his hand and smiles sweetly*

Axel: *whispers* I got a little…caught up…*small smile* thanks…

Zexion: its okay…don't worry about it!

Axel: *smiles* hey were next! I hope the place doesn't colapse on us. What would this world do without a Zexion?

Zexion: perish most likely! *laughs* come on lets go!

Axel: *walks in& this isn't that scary. *walks without a care in the world, nothing will scare him…or not.* *a giant fake spider falls on axels head*

Zexion: oh dear…

Axel: *freezes* wh-what the heck? *reaches up and touches the "scary spider" *screams and starts swatting at his hair* get it off get it off!

Zexion: I-icant! Im not tall enough! 8jumps to try and grab it and gets a leg and tosses it*

Axel: *is shivering and hugging himself* its plastic…just plastic…*eyes are wide open and scanning for other "scary spiders"*

Zexion: *looks sad* do you wanna leave?

Axel: n-no no…im fine. *starts to calm down* I stand corrected, this house is quite scary…*small smile*

Zexion: *smiles* okay I you say so!

Axel: &smiles and continues walking, stupid people in masks try to scare them, and there was a person behing them going to scare them, but axel stops and he runs right into him* watch were your going! Got it memorized? *smirks*

Zexion: axel don't be mean…*smiles*

Axel: *rolls his eyes* but he ran into me! *sarcasm*

Zexion: *turns to costumed figure* he's very sorry…*they continue walking*

Axel:*smiles* ill never have to say I'm sorry again! Yay!

Zexion: *rolls his eyes* yeah right!

Axel: well, you'll do it for me! *laughs* *there ar the end of the haunted house, and they exit* what do we do now? *looks at the sky OoooooOOOOooooooO fire works! Lets get a seat and watch them!

Zexion: okay! *grabs his hand and runs to a clearing with a bench*

*axel and Zexion sit down next to each other and watches the exploding sticks of dynamite*

Axel: I love fireworks!

Zexion: I like them too!

Axel: *smiles and does the yawn and put your arm over your dates shoulder*

Zexion: *smirks*that's an old school more…

Axel: just because its old school doesn't mean it doesn't work, I mean you didn't move my arm. *smirks*

Zexion: …this is true…*smiles shyly*

Axel: *smiles back and looks up at the fire works* you know…Roxas and I used to enjoy watching the fire works in twilight town…

Zexion: don't do that…you'll just bring yourself down…*looks down sadly*

Axel: im sorry…they just remind me of old times is all…*sad smile* but im here with someone wlse, and that's who matters! *rests his head against Zexion's*

Zexion: *smiles softly, his face illuminated by the fireworks*

Axel: *smiles with his head still resting on Zexion's* you truly are the best thing that's ever happen to me…

Zexion: *looks up at him* if it wasn't for you…id be dead…*looks down*

Axel: *reassuring squize* if it weren't for you…id still be hurting myself, and eventually…*squezes his eyes shut*

Zexion: *relaxes and leans against axel relaxed and closes his eyes*

Axel: *uses his spare hand and trases the lines in Zexion's palm* weve been through so much together…

Zexion:…that's for sure…

Axel: *sighs* *touches the bandaging on zexions wrist* I feel so responsible…

Zexion: *gently puts his hand over axel's* don't…it wasn't your fault…

Axel: *shakes his head* but…it was. *clenches eyes shut* ive been told all my life it was my fault. And this isn't any different. If I wouldn't have said those things…and hurt you in so many ways…*eyes are starting to water*

Zexion: it wasn't your fualt…it was mine…stop blaming yourself for everything…*brings axels hand up to his chest over where his heart is supposed to be* you are one of the few people…who make me feel like I still have a heart…

Axel: at first I thought I was mistaken…but when ever im aroundd you I am convinced…I feel it beat. *moves zexions hand were his hearts supposed to be* even though I know…its not even there. *sighs*

Zexion: *closes eyes*…I…remember something that my mom told me…"when people have a true connection…their hearts beat in unison…"…I wonder…if she was right…

Axel: maybe shes right…and we'll find out some day…*rests his head on his once more*  
*brings zexions hand up to his face and kisses the bandaging* or maybe not…

Zexion: …who knows…

Axel: *sighs and looks at the last firework shoot into the sky, then watches as a shooting star comes into view* Zexion, make a wish.

Zexion: *closes his eyes gently and lightly bites his lip while making a wish*

Axel: *looks at Zexion like he's so fragile* I know what I wish for…

Zexion: *eyes flutter open and he gently pulls his hair out of his face to see axel* and what is that?

Axel: that…you would let me…kiss you…*gets closer with every word* under the stars and the moon…on this bench in Disney Town, and that you will…enjoy it as much as me…*gives him the sweetest most innocent kiss Axel has ever given another person*

Zexion: *just sits there a little shocked as axel kisses him but gently pulls away*…*turns his head*

Axel: *looks down, but gets up and holds out a hand* I shouldn't have done that…let me take you home…

Zexion: *shakes his head no*…but…*blush* I…I did…enjoy it but…Namine…

Axel: *looks a little sad* you love her right? Continue dating her. You both love each other. *smiles slightly* Ill always be there id things were to not work out…*takes his hand and pulls him up*

Zexion: *sad smile* so…does this mean I'm bi?

Axel: *smiles* well in my definition of the word. Yeah. *picks him up and outs him on his back* piggy back ride? For old times sake?

Zexion: *smiles happily* that would be nice…

Axel: *walks towards the entrance of Disney town with Zexion on his back* I have to admit…today was a pretty good day. *smiles up at Zexion*

Zexion: I…I agree…but…I hope this wont affect our friendship…

Axel: nah. Your still my best friend. *smiles contently* id be happy even if we just stayed friends. * is almost at the gate si they can portal home*

…

Axel: Zexion are you falling asleep back there? *opens a portal*

Zexion: *jolts a little* uh…just a bit *smiles*

Axel: *smiles back* I'm supposed to be the tired one! *walks through the portal* *hears a certain chilly alchemist about to turn the corner, Zexion smells him first*

Zexion: *sniffs the air* uh…oh…

Vexen: *turns the courner* *stops dead in his tracks* *looks at them suspiciously and then it hits him* *he looks furious*

Axel: *looks scared out of his mind*

Zexion: uhllldont hurt me…*looks scared*

Vexen: axel, put Zexion down. Your both coming with me, *sounds enraged, grabs axels wrist harshly and takes zexions hand gently, and pulls them to the superior nontheless*

Zexion: w-wait vexen I-

Vexen: I cant believe it! After everything I told you! After EVERYTHING! You still did what I asked you NOT TO DO!

Axel: vexen your being-

Vexen: YOUR BEING UNFAIR!

Axel: no I don't think I am!

Vexen: I will make sure that you will never see him again. Do I make myself clear.

Axel: you cant do-

Vexen: *squizes his wrist harshly* just like old times, isn't it lea! To bad I cant just take you to your parents, but I guess things don't work that way.

Axel: *growles but says nothing*

Zexion: Vexen!…im sorry but…I…*shakes head*

Vexen: its to late for that now. I hope you had fun because if I have my way…*nocks on Xemnas's door*

Xemnas: *speaking to someone* in a moment…

Vexen: *opens it anyway* sir. *drags the two in, and then notices a certain blond*

Axel: *eyes dart to him, axel "turned off his emotions and looked away*

Zexion: *eyes get wide*

Roxas: I wanted to speak to you alone! *refusing to look at the rest*

Xemnas: hold on one moment Roxas. *glares at vexen* what could be so important as to interupt my meating!

Vexen:well…I found them slacking off in the hallway and…

Xemnas: today was there day off! Leave my presence! *vexen dragges them out*

Zexion: *speechless*

Vexen: *lets them both go* if Roxas would not have been in there, I would have made things a lining hell. But that's not the case. You live another day.

Axel: *not even listening, not even careing, barly functioning*

Vexen: you two do anything I swear…! *leaves it at that*

Zexion:*looks nervously at axel*

Axel: *starts coming back to himself and bites his lip harshly, and shakes his head*

Zexion: *opens mouth to speak but has nothing to say*

Axel: *starts tearing up* he leaves…just to come back…does he want to kill me? *looks so sad*

Zexion: *hugs him tightly*…im sorry…

Axel: *chocked sob as he hugs him for dear life* I thought id be happy…*starts crying*

Zexion: *tightens his grip*…*whispers to himself* why now?

Axel: *burrys his face in his coat* talk me out of it…tell me not to. Give me reasons. Anything. Please. Just don't let me do it…not anymore, not again.

Zexion: I cant see you hurt yourself anymore! If you do that again…*trails off*…we need to find out if what my mother said is true!…so pleas…please resist!

Axel: *falls on his knees and is still hugging Zexion* I cant be trusted…not tonight. *face burried into his coat and just letting it out*

Zexion: then im not leaving you alone…*still holds tight*

Axel: th-thank you. *looks into his face* *sees him worried, sad, and other emotions* *gets up a little weekly* w-we have to get ourminds off this….*shakes his head agreeing with himself*

Zexion: *sniffles and looks confused* w-what do you mean?

Axel: we cant dwell on this…I cant dwell on this. Out of sight out of mind.*is resolved not to let this ruin his perfect day*

Zexion: imsure vexen is really upset with me…

Axel:I realize im not the best person…but vexen needs a swift kick. Im not as bad as he thinks…*looks down at Zexion* I didn't mean to get you into trouble.

Zexion: *sad smile* its okay…but we should probably talk to him…

Axel:*nods* agreed. *licks his lower lip*…dang…

Zexion: what?…*stands up*

Axel:*sticks out his tong and its tinged red* I pit my lip open…

Zexion: do you want a potion? *starts walking to vexen*

Axel: …no ill be fine. *follows* if I told you figuratively my heart was beating rapidly out of nerves would you laugh?

Zexion:maybe a little *smiles* but its understandable…

Axel: alright…then my heart is beating so rapidly…*smiles a little as they come upon the lab and it changes toa nutral expression*ill go first…*putsa hand on the door*

Zexion: *gently squeezes his free hand comfortingly*

Axel: *takes a deep breath and opens the door* vexen…we need to talk to you…

Vexen: *looks at axel with angry eyes* go ahaid. The sooner you speak the sooner you leave.

Zexion: vexen…im really sorry but…*obviously struggling with words*

Axel: everyone experiments. Its nothing new. Today he found out he also could like another boy.

Vexen: *glaring at axel*

Axel: but you cant be mad at him! Hes a product of his environment. Everyones at the very least bu here, and you cant even say yourself you havent had sex with another man!

Vexen: *glares but with a noticeable blush*

Axel: the only reason your mad…is because of me. And I get you don't like me! I get you think im a bad influence, and I get you don't think im good enough for him. I don't think im good enough for him myself, but that's not what he thinks. And that's whos opinion matters. Not yours, not mine, his.

Zexion: *blushes*…he basically said it all…if it makes you feel any better vexen…we arent dating…

Vexne:…well…I guess that helps.

Axel: I know it feels like your losing him, but your not. Nobody can take your place.

Vexen:*shakes his head* you have no idea.

Axel: but zexions right. Were not dateing. He loves namine and she loves him. End of discussion. *smiles for vexens benifet* there very happy. I doubt thell ever split.

Zexion: *smilees sweetly* thanks axel…

Axel:*faint blush* don't thank me. it's the truth,

Vexen: *looks axel dead in the face* if there is ever, in your none existence, a repeat of THAT incodent. I will kill you slowly and painfully. Understand?

Axel: got it memorized. You dont need to wory. *reasures him*

Vexen: I better not…

Zexion: vexen…I know youre foing all this because you care about me…but…you cant control me forever…it isn't healthy for wither of us…one can't help who they fall in love with…

Axel:*blushes and looks happy*

Vexen: you hurt him, ill kill you. End of discussion. *looks at Zexion and sighs* I know…its just strange…I mean…axel?

Axel: hey!

Zexion: I understand…it was…unexpected….but that's the way things go…I guess *crosses arms uncomfortably*

Vexen: but axel? Really? Cant you find someone better?

Axel: pshh that's not very nice!

Vexen: *rolls his eyes sarcastically*

Zexion: *smiles a little* ill try harder next time.

Axel: *makes a face* that hurts. It really does! *puts his hand over his chest then pats a few places* so were did I putthat heart so I can say it hurts,,,

Vexen: *sighs* alright you two…you may leave.

Zexion: *smiles at vexen then exits*

Axel: *shuts the door and sighs* I thought I was ging to pee my pants for a moment. *smiles* glade that's over with.

Zexion: *laughs a little*…I still think he wants to kill you though…imagine what Xemnas would say…*shakes his head* what do you want to do?

Axel: not tell Xemnas.*laughs a little* I know a certain no one that probably wants to see us…not Xemnas…

Zexion:letme guess…whys always happu to see me?…*giggles a little* demyx…*smiles sweetly*

Axel: Zexion your being way to cute! Its hard enough to keep my hands off you without your being adorable!

Zexion:*decides to toy with him and uses what namine taught him* *stands pigeon toed, cocked head, and brings hid hands up gently to his chest, and widens his eyes sweetly* you think so?

Axel: *blushes and he can see its working* z-Zexion. don't do that you'll give me a nose bleed!

Zexion:*keeps teasing him* *looks down sheepishly and brings down his arms and gently pulls on the bottom of his shirt( oh…im sorry…

Axel: *Zexion can see hes forcing himself to keep his hands to himself* d-don't do thattttttt. *cant stop looking at him*

Zexion: *gets out of pose* dang it…that's all ive got…

Axel: *the looks on his face is adorable and axle just cant

Help it* *gets close to him and wraps his arms around him* your such a conniving schemer…*looks down at him sweetly*

Zexion: *smiles evily* you are so easy to predict…I was lying! *makes eyes all sweet again and then pops out his cat ears from under his hair*

Axel: *greedy eyes* *cups his nose as it starts to bleed* *bites his ear softly and lets go*

Zexion: *yelps a bit* ow! *rubs it softly* not cool!

Axel:*blood seeping through his fingers* you make me want to do so many bad things…*smirks* I don't think youd want everyone to know…so I had to stop myself. Better think things through next time.

Zexion: *pulls a tissue from his pocket and hands it to axel* yeah but that really hurt! *smiles*

Axel: *takes it and uses it to stop the bleeding* I didn't think I did it that hard…*looks a little apologetic*

Zexion: *puts ears away*…its okay…now where is demyx?

Axel:psh if I know him…*demyx is running down the hallway with something in his hand. Trips, gets up, and keeps goung*

Zexion: *looks at the blur that is demyx* h-hey demyx!

Demyx: *stops in front of them* look Zexion! Look what I found!

Axel: do you even know what that is?

Demyx: yeah its ahhh…a gizmo! Or a whozits and what sit! I don't remember!

Axel: *would face palm, but theres already a plam on his face*

Zexion: demyx, that's a jaw 's a musical instrument.

Demyx: so you put it in your mouth? *immediately puts it in his mouth*

Axeel: *shaking his head* demyx demyx…*whipes his nose(

Demyx *all muffled* axel why do you have a bloody nose?

Zexion: I punched him in the face because he said a bad word/

Demyx: axel how could you! *still muffled*

Axel: it just fuckin slipped man!

Zexion: *leg sweeps him for the heck of it* that was a very bad word axel!

Axel: *hits his head on the floor* I know! I just cant fuckin help it!

Demyx: axel do ou wanna get hurt!

Zexion: *places a foot on his stomach* you know how hard I can kick axel…

Axel: *looks mockingly sad* would you really do it over a damn bad word?

Demyx: *shakes his head* even I know not to continue! Your so stupid!

Zexion: *stands on axels stomach*

Axel: *doesn't show that anythings wrong, even though he actually is haveinga little trouble breathing* your so lite Zexion, this is nothing! *smirks up at him*

Zexion: *smirks* demyx would you care to join me?

Demyx: sure! *jumps on him*

Axel: *gasps for air* al…right…al….right!

Zexion:*steps off of him and laughs* thnks demyx!

Demyx: yay! *jumps off*

Axel: *pant* jerk *pant*

Demyx: that's not nice! *holds out a hand*

Axel: *takes it and gets up*

Zexion:so anyway demyx…we are very bored…what do you want to do?

Demyx: CAN WE HAVE A SLEEPOVER?

Axel: and what do you want to do

Demyx: play games! Tell stories! Sleep eat candy cookies, pie, cake, hot chocolate, and fudge and…

Zexion: …um that's a lot of food demyx…

Demyx: I eat a lot but am normal sized! *lifts up his shirt and pats his stomach*

Axel: *rolls his eyes* we cant all have a high motabolizm and adhd like you demyx. *smiles*

Zexion: *lifts up his own shirt a little* flat as a board! See! *but no muscle definition…just scrawny*

Axel: *looks and blushes* *lifts his shirt a little and sees tones of deffinition, and a scare or two poking out* *pulls down his shirt( its from all the missions! *pat pat*

Demyx: *smiles* so can we have a sleepover?

Zexion:*smiles* that sounds like fun! We can use my room…it's the biggest.

Axel:obviously. *smirks*

Demyx: IM GUNNA GO GET PAJAMMIES! *runs to his room*

Axel: to have his energy. *smiles*

Zexion: im kind of jealous.

Axel: heh. Oh his energy. Yeah. *starts walking twords his room*

Zexion: *pokes his own stomach*…that and…why cant I have abs…

Axel: *turns arowned* your perfect the way you are!*pics jim up in a hug* beautiful, and adorable, and cute, and quite sexy…*sets him down and blushes*

Zexion:*laughs* thanks! I guess muscles don't suit me anyway.

Axel:nahhh there deffinatly my thing. *poses*

Zexion:*smiles and laughs* yeah but you only use them to pick me up!

Axel:*picks him up and takes him to his room* of course! What ekse are muscles for! *sets him down in front of his desk chair as he grabs stuff*Zexion: you are so weird! *gigles* don't forget your pillow

Axel: nah I thought id use you instead. *grabs the pillow* *goes into his bathroom and gets ready, commes out in red flannel pj bottoms, but topless*heh,..forgot the shirt…*pulls out a black tank top*

Zexion: *blushes* yeah right…you "forgot"…

Axel: totally did! *takes his time putting it on*…I might want to put on sleeves…*rubs his forarms*

Zexion: if it makes you feel better…im not judging you…and demyx will always be your friend no matter what happens.

Axel: …*holds the upper part of his arm and looks at all his longsleeved shirts*…..no…I don't need one. *pushes the drawer shut and grabs his pillow*

Zexion: *sweet smile* you know chlorine helps scars fade…we can go swimming sometimee…

Axel: *smiles back* id like that. *blushes faintly* lets go! Demyx is probably all ready in your room.

Zexion:yeah youre probably right, lets go! *walks to his room*

Axel: arent I always right? Wait…never mind…*looks down mockingly sad*

Zexion: *shakes his head lightly*…nice pajamas demyx…

Demyx: thank you! *looks down at his blue footy pjs*

Axel: *chuckles a little*

Demyx: Zexion! Your not in pjs! Go change! *said childishly*

Axel: yeah. I want to see what you wear to bed. *waggles brows* I hope its noth-*stops for demyx* *coughs*

Zexion:*blushes* just give me a second…ive recently changed my sleeping attire…because I don't haveto worry about Xigbar anymore…come on in *lets them in and then goes into his bathroom*

Axel: *looks kinds anxious*

Demyx: do you really want to know what he sleeps in?

Axel: *looks over at him* yes. *smiles* it's a fun surprise.

Demyx:*glomps axel* your so weird but I lovesssssssssss you!

Axel: *internaly sighs* thanks demyx, I love you too…now…can you get off my splean?

Demyx: whats a huh?

Axel: *sigh*

Zexion: *opens door wearing black short shorts and a purple tank top with black knee high socks and wearing glasses* *blushes lightly*

Axel: *looks up at him from under demyx because he pushed him to the floor and blushes* I like it!

Demyx: like what?

Axel: what I see. *eyeing Zexion*

Zexion: *blushes* I-im changing! *turns around*

Axel: *grabs his ankle* no don't it suits you!

Demyx: *gets off him* mhm! *agres, but not why axel really likes it lol*

Axel: *gets himself off the ground* Zexion you look nice, what seems to be the problem?

Zexion: *shivers* I get uncomfortable…when people see a lot of my skin…

Axel: *puts a hand on his shoulder* well, if you want to change…then go ahaid. But im going to tell you right now you look hot!

Demyx: I thought he lookes cold?

Axel: *smiles*

Zexion: *smiles* I guess I can stay in this…okay…so what do we do first?

Demyx: FOOD!

Axel: you always want food!

Demyx: …we could watch a movie?

Axel: *blushes at the thought of a movie, and all the things you can do at one*

Zexion: hm…how about we play a game? *picls up his cat and holds him close*

Axel: we could play spin the bottle? *grin*

Demyx: we could play truth or dare!

Axel: would you rather?

Demyx: truth or dare!

Axel: you said that alredy.

Demyx: I reeeeeeeally want to play!

Zexion: *sighs* okay fone! We'll play truth or dare then would you rather, is that okay?

Axel: sorry im just being mean…

Demyx: *sits on the floor* Zexion! You go first!

Axel: *rolls his eyes and sits down next to him*

Zexion: um…I don't really know what to ask…uh…demyx…truth or dare?

Demyx:um…truth!

Zexion: uhh…whos hair is better? Mine or Axel's?

Demyx: yours

Axel: *mouth open* how can you say such a thing!

Demyx: I mean…uh…both?

Zexion: nope! First answer was already accepted! *smiles* who's turn is it now?

Demyx: mine! Axel, truth or dare?

Axel: um…dare?

Demyx: I dare you toooooooooooooooooo…go kiss Xigbar!

Axel: *looks mortified* I don't…think that's a good idea.

Demyx: but you picked dare!

Zexion: well…you did pick dare but…im not sure if that's a good idea…

Axel: p-please change it please.

Demyx: well I guess hes not here anyway…well…axel I guess I dare you to kiss Zexion.

Axel: *smirks* I like that one better!

Demyx: huh?

Axel: never mind demyx.

Zexion: *blushes intensly* but…

Axel: *leans over and kisses his cheek* *smirks* demyx you never specified!

Demyx: oh man! *laughs* I guess its your turn!

Axel: Zexion truth or dare?

Zexion:um…dare?…no wait I mean truth!

Axel: no no, you deffinatly said dare. I dare you toooooooo…u,…*smirks* keep your ears out for the rest of the night!

Zexion: but! Awe man…*ears pop out* *crosses arms* fine! Axel…truth or dare?

Axel: um…truth?

Demyx: chiken!

Axel: am not!

Zexion:do you…think demyx has cool pajamas?

Axel: there…so cool! *lieing but demyx doesn't know that*

Demyx: you really think so?

Axel: y-yeah!

Demyx: *beams*

Axel: so demyx. Truth or dare?

Demyx: ummmmm dare?

Axel: *smirks*

Zexion: *looks nervously at axel*…im not sure I like this game…

Axel: Demyx. How would you feel about singing Lady Gaga?

Demyx: I LOVE LADY GAGA! RAH RAH RAH AH AH AH ROMA ROMA MA MA GA GA OH LA LA LA! WANT YOUR BAD ROMANCE!

Zexion:*sigh of relief* I love that song!

Demyx: me to! My turn~~~~ um…Zexion? Truth or dare?

Zexion: truth?

Demyx: do you like cheese? I like cheese.

Axel: *rolls his eyes*

Zexion: um yeah…I like cheese…gouda is my favorite.

Axel: *laughs a little*

Demyx: ookay! Mmm…cheese. *pulls some cheese out of his bag*

Axel: really?

Demyx: *munches on cheese* your turn Zexion!

Zexion: axel, truth or dare?

Axel: um dare.

Zexion: I dare you to… eat some of that cat food!

Axel: *makes a face* your such a child! *picks someof the food up and eats it reluctantly*

Demyx: well?

Axel: tastes like cheese.

Demyx:I WANT SOME! *eats some and spits it out* THIS ISNT CHEESE!

Zexion: axel don't lie to him!

Axek: *smiles innocently* I didn't. it tasts faintly of cheese!

Demyx: nuh uh!

Zexion: *rolls eyes*sure…

Axel: alright Zexion…truth or dare?

Zexion: dare-no I mean truth! Why do I keep doing that?

Axel: you probably want me to dare you to kiss me! *eye brow raise*

Demyx: why would he want to kiss you, your a boy.

Axel: *rolls eyes* shhhh. Dem. So what is it? Truth or dare?

Zexion: truth.

Axel: alright…I just have to know. you've picked me2 out of your three turns. Is there a reason I don't know about? *smiles*

Demyx: he probably just wants to tourture you.

Zexion: actually demyx is right! *smiles*

Axel: awe…what ever its your turn Zexion. *slouches disappointedly*

Demyx: oh oh! Pick me! Pick me!

Zexion: okay demyx truth or dare?

Demyx: ummmmm…dare! And please don't make me eat cat food. *whipes his tong on his hand*

Axel: hee hee

Zexion: I dare you to switch clothes with axel for at least ten minutes!

Axel: *glares*

Demyx: okay! *strips off his pjs and they switch*

Axel: I hate you.

Zexion: awe but why?

Axel: *blushes* look at me!

Demyx: mmy turn?

Axel: yeah…

Demyx: truth or dare axel?

Axel: truth.

Demyx: um…what are those? *points to his body*

Axel: these are muscles!

Demyx: no…not those…

Axel: *doesn't really respond at first* why demyx…there mystakes.

Demyx: I thought they were scares…

Zexion: so whos turn now?

Axel: *blush* mine… ummm….Zexion truth or dare?

Demyx: *cuddles up to axel*

Axel: *puts an arm around him*

Zexion: dare…and I actually ment it this time.

Axel: all the good dares are inappropriate for demyx…

Demyx: *whispers* make him be Xigbar*

Axel: you have to be Xigbar for at least 15 minutes!

Zexion: *cracks knuck;es* that…should be easy! I took acting classes before! *sits like Xigbar and smiles like a creep* *deeper voice* guess that means…oh wait hold on…*goes into the bathroom and comes back out with his hair pulled back into a pony tail and an eye patch* okay now ere ready! Dem-dem truth or dare?

Demyx: your Xigbar now, so not dare!

Axel:*laughing* you make even Xigbar look good!

Zexion: *puts hand on hisa in a super hero fashon* thanks! This body is a piece of art! Okay dem-dem! Do you think this.*gestures to his Xigbar-ness* it sexy? *pedo brows*

Demyx: *looks shocked* why would that be sexy?

Axel: he makes it not gross *waggles brows*

Demyx: *laughs* I think its cause you have a thing for Xigbar!

Axel: do not!

Zexion: awe is sweet cheeks hiding something for the Xig-master? *starts laughing because he cant take himself seriously* sorry! Its just too fun!

Axel: well maybe this Xig-master! *waggles brows*

Demyx: so you have a thing for Xigbar? I was kidding!

Axel: ew no! gross! And hes old crusty and…kinda stupid *looks at Zexion*

Zexion: okay kiddies! Whos next?

Demyx: ZEXIBAR!

Axel: HAHA!

Demyx: is it true you have a thing for red heads and emo kids?

Axel: since when do you talk like that?

Demyx: that's what Larxene said!

Zexion: yup baby cakes is right! Im a gigantic creep! *laughs*

Axel: hehe! Wow. Your turn zexibar…oh wait our times up. *takes of demyx's pjs and hand them to him*

Demyx: but there so comfortable!

Axel: come on demyx! He might rape me with this little amount of clothes!

Zexion: how much longer so I have?

Axel: sadly five minutes. *turns to demyx* can I at least have my poants?

Demyx: fine…*gives him his clothes*

Axel: thank you. *puts them on and sits down*

Zexion: alright then…switchbacks! Truth or dare babe?

Axel: um dare deffinatly dare. Babe.

Demyx: why would you pick that! He's Xigbar!

Axel itll be fun!

Zexion: I dare you to hold demyx princess style for five minutes!

Axel: *looks tierd* I hate you* hold out his arms and demyx jumps un his them* *blushes madly*

Demyx: axel your warm! *snuggles*

Axel: *blushes redder*

Zexion: okay there! *pulls off eye patch and lates hair down* that was fun! But don't ever maje me do that again!

Demyx: axel its your turn!

Axel: demyx truth or dare?

Demyx: um…dare?

Axel: I dare you to get the heck off of me!

Demyx: *crawles off*

Axel: *grins at Zexion*

Zexion: *sticks out tongue* cheater!

Axel: what did I tell you before about hat tongue?

Demyx: huh?

Axel: *smiles*

Zexion: *pulls tongue back in* d-demyx I think its your turn!

Demyx: okay…umm…iny meany miney moe! Zexion! Truth or dare?

Zexion: dare

Demyx: I dare you to…um….go outside in what your wearing right now!

Axel: or put some more clothes on and then go out side. *doesn't wanna share*

Demyx: but…

Zexion: *looks nervouse*…okay…I can do it…*whispers* they cant touch me anyway…

Axel: ill stand by the door looking menacing. *Zexion goes out and axel stands at the door* I don't see any-never mind…

Zexion: *tenses up* h-hello saix…h-how are you? *croses arms*

Saix: *looks at him* what on earth are you wearing?

Axel: none of your fucking business.

]Saix: Id say it is. Hes just waiting for Xigbar to rape him

Axel: that's what im here for.

Saix: *looks him up and down( and your any better?

Axel: gggrrr….

Saix: *rolls his eyes* besides. What is I were your father? How would he feel to see you out here. He would think you're a prostitute and axel was your pimp…please either get inside or change your clothes.

Zexion: um…this is just what I wear when I sleep…and Xemnas would kill Xigbar if he touched me…

Saix: not only would he kill Xigbar, but Axel to. Now please. I know how your father thinks. Do as I asked.

Axel: *looks at his feet*

Saix: Zexion, im not here as a bully, im not here as a prefect. Im just trying to help. We don't need to lose anymore members.

Zexion: *turns to axel* could you give us a second? I just want to talk to him real quick…

Axel: *nods and walks inside*

Saix: yes?

Zexion: *sigh*…I guess…I know you and Xemnas are "close"…but im not sure how I feel about it…I knew you when we were much younger…and to think that…I feel like I still hardly know you and…I want to know…what you see me as…

Saix: a little kid that has much to learn. *smiles* you've been through a lot, don't get me wrong, but your still an adolescent, but you have a lot more knowledge. *shakes his head a little* I wish you would rub off on that one a little more…

Zexion: *smiles* I really wastn standing out here for my health…were playing truth or dare and um humoring demyx…I don't dress like this often, only when I sleep…I promise.

Saix: *nods* alright. *looks at the door sadly* I suppose he told you what happened…

Zexion: oh about the icecream? yeah…

Saix: *shakes his head* that wasn't the last of it…he gave up a lot of things when he became a nobody, but he gave up everything for Roxas…and this is the second time he left. I know im not supposed to care, or get in his bussiness. But if it happens a third time, I will be extremely angry. All I can ask, is for you to make sure it doesn't happen a third time… *turns to walk away and leaves*

Zexion: *sigh* *puts on a normal face and goes back inside* okay what now?

Demyx: im bored witht his game!

Axel: your door wouldn't let me listen! *looks at it childishly* *pouts like his gazillionth pixi stick in his mouth* I really really really really like these!

Zexion: um…I have a feeling neither of you will be sleeping tonight…okay do you guys wanna watch a movie or play axels would you rather game?

Demyx: *shruggs*

Axel: I don't know but I feel like I should run around the caslte! *jumps up and down and trys to open the door*

Demyx: axels really stupid when hes hyper…*puts in one of zexions random movies*

Zexion: axel stay in here okay? You don't have protection from Xigbar…lets just watch the movie *grabs axel and makes him sit down* *not even 5 minuts later zexions out cold lieing on the floor*

Axel: decides to pick him up and put him in his bed, and covers him up and his cat lays down next to Zexion. Looks at demyx and realizes hes sleeping to. He kisses his forhead and quietly lays down in the courner, is out within ten minutes*


	17. Vexens Experimental Drug

Hello everyone! I would like to mention the most amazing reviewer I have ever had! Karaoke-kitten is amazing! Darcy and I are also going to be making cosplay videos soon, and our first video is going to be dedicated to you my friend!

*eyes flutter open and looks at the clock to find that its about 8:00*

Zexion: I guess axel put me in bed…why is axel in my closet?

Axel: *passed out there*

Zexion: *walks over to axel and gently shakes him awake*

Axel: Zexion I love you but sleep…*rolls over*

Zexion: *blushes* oh you are so lucky im the one waking you up…come on axel…its mourning! *shakes him a little more*

Axel: don't…want…to…*rolld over twords Zexion* are you sure its not let axel sleep time?

Zexion: *smiles* yeah im pretty sure…and im gonna poke you untill you get up! *poke poke*

Axel: *sits up and grabs zexions hands and wraps them around himself* or you can stop poking me, and you can hug me instead, because that is a very nice way of waking up in the mourning. *yawns tiredly*

Zexion: *small laugh* but I have a feeling that you would just use me as a blanket and continue sleeping…

Axel: *kisses his cheek* that's not a bad idea! *reaches back for an extremely out of reach blanket and ends up arching his back and cracks it in a streach*

Zexion: oh…are you okay?

Axel: never better. *gets up a little slowly* I have to crack my back, or it hurts. *shruggs and smiles* why? Are you concerned about me?

Zexion: well…I don't know…that's a good question…

Axel: *smiles sweetly* I ment it a little sarcastically, but you're my best friend! Im concerned about you all the time!

Zexion: as you should be *smiles and looks around the room* where did demyx go?

Axel: *looks around also* why are you asking me! I just woke up.

Zexion: well you fell asleep after me! I thought he might have left last night or something!

Axel: well…that child is way to hungry maybe…*gets up and opens zexions door* hes in the kitchen…eating cheese…

Zexion: *shakes his head and stands up* well…I have to get changed…

Axel: *looks back* butttttttttttttttt I don't want you tttttooooooo!

Zexion: well I cant very well walk around like this all day…

Axel: well you could…if we stayed in your room all day. *waggles brows* no. besides. I don't wanna share the sight of you looking that way. *smiles and leans on the door*

Zexion: *blushes* *walks to the fresser and oulls out skinny jeans a tank tip and belt then pulls his coat out of the closet and goes into the bathroom to change*

Axel: *looks around in some drawers and things, then looks under his bed and finds a small box, he looks inside and finds a few rocks, and a photo album. He opens the album and sees consecutive pictures of Zexion as he grew up, from 6 to 17. He flips a few more pages and sees a picture of him and vesen but its folded, he unfolds it to see Xemnas* hmmm…*he keeps looking and sees pictures of him talking to lexy, and then switches to a picture of the lea, isa, and Ienzo the first day they met in the guest room* *just starts to put the box under the bed when…

Zexion: *opens the door*…are you looking through my stuff?

Axel: *closes his eyes*…ummm…would you believe…no? *looks back at him guiltily*

Zexion: *closes his eyes and shakes his head* *walks over and sits next to axel and pulls the box back out and opens the albu,* vexen made this for me…he spent years putting it together as you can see…its kinda funny that I changes my hair so much…I just ended up going back to what I had when I was six…*points o where his hair is short* this one was an accident though…

Axel: what happened *smiles*

Zexion: vexen didn't want to take me to the barber so he cut it himself…then he messed up…so he finally took me to the barber and he had to cut it that short…*points to a picture of him dressed as a pikach* this was Halloween.

Axel: you allways did like Halloween didn't you. *smiles* your such a cute kid…

Zexion: I loved halloweed!…*flips a few pages* this was the first day I started teaching at the university…

Axel: you shouldn't be allowed to look that good in glasses and a vest. *waggles brows* I have to admit you are a very accomplished little kid. *smirks*

Zexion: they all said I had a bright future ahead of me…proclaimed a prodigy at 8...able to play 10 different musical instruments at 9...graduated college at 13...a professor at the age of 15...published 5 books at 16.…died at 17...*stares at the book sadly*

Axel: *puts an arm around him* don't …look so sad. Your not the only one who died…

Zexion: *smiles a little bit*…I wonder what I would have done?…they've all erased my name from their history…no trace was left of my existence…

Axel: …I don't know…you would have become worlds renound probably. *small smile* but then you wouldn't have meet namine, or demyx, or xion. Or ro-…anyone else…*looks at the book blankly* I didn't have that kind of future ahaid of me…

Zexion: actually…you might have,,,I had been looking for you for years…you and isa that is…im sure I would have found you both but…well I guess I kind of did *smiles softly*…I wonder what became of my students…I hope they were nice to their new teacher…

Axel: probably not…*smirks a little*

Zexion: *smirks* yeah most likely…*gently closes the book* we can look at it again later…*stomach rummbles*

Axel: *smiles* looks like someones hungry! *quickly gets up and grabs him around the waist and carries him to the kitchen*

Zexion: *blushes* whoa! I can walk you know!

Axel: nope! You should deffinatly be carries! *bare feet pad against the tile as they go into the kitchen* so what do you want? *sits him down on the counter, they look into the dinning room protion and sees none other then demyx, who changes into his uniform*

Zexion: hi demyx…what are you eating?

Demyx: well…the only thing I know how to make is…grilled cheese and smashed up hard boild eggs from the fridge!

Axel: *rolls his eyes* Zexion have any preferances?

Zexion: um…bacon sounds good…*starts kicking his legs gently like a kid*

Axel: mmm…bacon annnd? *looks in the fridge and pulls out bacon* I hope you like it crispy…*smiles*

Zexion: that's fine…eggs would be nice too…

Axel: eggs it is! *takes out the eggs and butters the pan* I love the smell of bacon in the mourning! *sizzle sizzle*

Zexion: so did you guys have fun last night?

Demyx: we need to do it again!

Axel: agreed. Except im not changing clothes with demyx next time…

Zexion: well you arent sqitching with me…my clothes are too small for you…

Axel: yeah just a little.

Demyx: axel why are you still in your jammies?

Axel: *flips bacon a little*

Zexion: because hes lazy…and I kinda woke him up…

Demyx: ooooohhhhhhhhh….

Axel: *smiles* mhm…*pulls bacon off and puts it on a paper towel* Zexion, no munching till the eggs are done to. *cracks eggs in the pan*

Zexion: *stomach growls again* *puts hands on his stomach* woah…that was a loud one…

Axel: *chuckles* I can only imagine.

Demyx: ima…imagine what?

Axel: *looks at him with a blush* nothing…

Zexion: yeah…imagine what axel? *raises an eyebrow*

Axel: I didn't say anything…*still blushing* and theres no way you can make me tell you…

Zexion: *smirks* I order you to tell me…

Axel: you cant just order me! Your not…ohh…wait…well…what if I don't?

Zexion: ill tell my dad…

Axel: *looks surprised* well…fine…ill tell you. *flips eggs and puts down spatula, and gets really close to him and whispers in his ear* I was deffinatly thinking about us. Together, with a bed, a blanket, and a kiss. *kisses his cheek but to demyx it just looked like he was whispering* *goes back to cooking like nothing happened* and that's why you don't question what im thinging…

Zexion: *blushes intensly*

Axel: *smirks at his reaction* except you know…I wouldn't want to hurt you, so I would switch you positions. *clushes*

Demyx: I don't understand!

Axel: demyx, it you be quiet you can have bacon. *puts eggs on a plat and gives himself the broken one, and puts bacon on zexions and demyxes plate and sits them down on the table*

Zexion: *still blushing* um…I need help down…*still on the counter*

Axel: *smiles an takes him by the waist and sets him on the floor* come sit with us…*walks him to the table and pulls a chair out for him, and sits down on his own*

Zexion: *blushes again* t-thanks…

Axel: *smiles* no problem. *bes a bit of a creep and watches him take a bite off egg, then looks down at his own plate*

Zexion: *smiles a little* did you just watch me eat?

Axel: um…no *blushes*

Demyx: you totally did!

Axel: n-nuh uh.

Zexion: *blushes and smiles* it tastes really good axel…and it isn't burnt!

Axel: *thumbs up* im getting better!

Demyx: ummmmm bacon!

Axel: *looks down at his one egg but doesn't eat it* *not a morning person, meaning he generally doesn't eat breakfast, just coffee*

Zexion: axel…do you want some coffee?

Axel: *looks thankfull* y-yes please. *pases his plate to demyx*

Demyx: yay! *nom nom*

Axel: your going to have to teach me how to use that thing.

Zexion: *smiles* if I do teach you…are you still going to have me make it anyway?

Axel: *smiles* probablyyyy it tasts better when you make it. *faintly blushes*

Demyx: *oblivious*

Zexion: demyx do you want chocolate milk? *starts making coffee*

Demyx: yeah!

Axel: *gets out the milk and chocolate for Zexion*

Zexion: thanks *grabs a large glass and fills it ¾ with milk and the last ¼ entirely with chocolate* *starts the coffee maker* okay demyx *mixes the milk quickly and hands it to him* here you go!

Demyx: thank you! *starts drinking it greedily*

Axel: *smiles* your going to choke!

Demyx: *slowes down a little and sets half a cup down* that's so good!

Zexion: *smiles and pours axel a cup of fresh coffee*

Axel: takes it in his hands and smells it happily* *whispers a thank you before taking a sip, and gives a happy smile*

Demyx: axel I think your enjoying that a lot more then you should!

Zexion: maybe he is…

Axel: *smiles at Zexion* am not…

Demyx: is so!

Axel: Zexion mad it, so its good *drinks*

Zexion: everything I make is good! …well…except for a few things…

Axel: mhm like what?

Zexion: experimental poisons…clones…you get the idea…

Demyx: you better be careful axel or he'll put an experimental poison in your coffee!

Axel: *glares at demyx over his cup*

Zexion: like I said…ot was experimental…it didn't do its job…all it did was turn some of Xigbars hair white…

Axel: *snorts coffee out his nose* owowowowow!

Demyx: you caused that! *laughs histerically*

Zexion: yeah *smiles*…okay I was really scared of him then! It wasn't a well thought out plan! *hands axel a napkin*

Axel: *whipes his nose* my nose is going to fall off if I hang out with you for much longer.

Demyx: I-itll fall off?

Zexion: no demyx he was just joking! I promise it wont fall off!

Demyx: o-okay…*sips milk*

Axel: *rolls his eyes but smiles nontheless and continues to drink his coffee*

Zexion: are you two busy today?

Demyx: umm….later but not earlier.

Axel: I don't know…Xemnas hasn't talked to me so…

Zexion: well I have o go talk to vexen…

Axel: alright…do you want me to come with you?

Zexion: only if you want to…its just for a check up…

Axel: what kind of checkup? *waggles brows*

Zexion: *gives him a look that says he doesn't want to say it in front of Demyx* just a normal one…*lying*

Axel: mhm…I think we should get there a little early. You don't mind do you demyx?

Demyx: I think I need to sleep iff all that food…*goes to the living room and watches tv*

Axel: *looks worried* what check up?

Zexion: *holds up his wrists*…im getting my stitches out…maybe…

Axel: *smiles a little* I hope they come out today. *opens the door for him*

Zexion:l vexen? Im here for my appointment…

Vexen: yes I see, sit on the table while I get the scissors…

Axel: *stand behind the table leaning against the wall*

Zexion: *hops up onto the table and starts to figit a bit* *sighs*

Axel: *puts hand on his shoulder* don't worry Zexion. Whats the worst that can happen?

Vexen: *walks tword Zexion and sits on the doctor stool* alright Zexion, give me a wrist…

Zexion:L *sticks out his left arm, hand shaking a bit*

Vexen: *takes it firmly but gently and starts un wrapping his wrist*

Axel: *smooths out the back of his hair* don't be such a worry wart squirt.

Zexion: *takes a deep breath and sighs in reliefe as the bandage comes off with very little pulling and pain*

Vexen: *puts on spectacles and brings his wrist to his face* it looks like someones been taking care of there stitches…*looks uo at Zexion with a smile*

Zexion: *smiles nervously* so…what does that mean as far as getting them out goes?

Vexen: well I think there ready, *smiles a little* you know how stitches go, there going to hurt a little….*pulls on a stitch and cuts it off*

Zexion: *jumps a bit and instinctively tries to pull away*

Axel: *hugs him rumbaing, which keeps his arms anchored* Zexion I know you want them out,,,

Vaxen: *takes his wrist again and cuts another one off*

Zexion: *jumps a little again but axel braces him* is…there anyway to do this faster?

Vexen: no im afraid not…*cuts the rest of them off after several painstakingly long minuts*

Axel: how do you feel?

Zexion: jumpy…but a bit more free…

Vexen: other wrist?

Axel: *puts his head on his shoulder*

Zexion: *sticks out the other wrist but as he is unwrapping it they notice its all bruised and tender* *sharp intake of air as vexen touches it*

Vexen: im sorry Zexion…but this one isn't ready to be taken out…

Axel:: *sighs a little*

Zexion: *sighs and looks disappointed*

Vexen: im sorry Zexion…itll probably be another week with this one,,,

Axel: at least the other wrist is good…*trying to help*

Vexen: *twists zexions hand a little and he yelps in pain*

Axel: what did you do that for!

Vexen: *examines his wrist but doesn't talk* *he gently tries to bend the hand upward but Zexion gives out another yelp and starts trying to pull his hand back*

Axel: w-why do you keep doing that!

Vexen:…hm…axel. Can I talk to you alone for a second? *straightens zexions hand and starts to wrap it again*

Axel: …sure…

Zexion: *winces a little as vexen wraps it* what do you need to talk to him about? *looks nervous*

Vexen: *easily lies* I have something that will fade scares, and I wanted to explain to him how to use it.

Axel: *looks confused*

Vexen: it will only take a moment anyway.

Zexion: *looks confused* um…okay..,*vexen walks axel to a different room in the lab…so Zexion cant ehre them*

Vexen: *whispers* his wrist is still injured, and it shouldn't be. Im worries that there is no movement there, is so then something is wrong. I cant just spy on him all the time. I need you to watch it, and see if he moves it, or favors is…

Axel: why didn't you tell him?

Vexen: that would make him worry to much…its hard enough as it is.

Axel: …hes going to think somethings up if I don't come back with something…

Vexen: *puts this bottle of stuff in his hand* I prepaired for such an occasion.

Zexion: *sitting kind of sadly on the table still*

*walks back*

Axel: *holds up this bottle* I still don't know how to use it…*smiles*

Vexen: but I just told you! Apply it on freshly washed skin!

Axel: *rolls his eyes* what was that?

Zexion:*sighs* well…thanks anyway vexen…*hops down from the table, his hand hangs limply at his side*

Axel: *looks at his wrist, and then looks at him and smiles, takes his left hand and leads him down the hall* soooo Zexion whats up?

Zexion: well I was hoping to get all of them out…so im a little upset…

Axel: mhm…sounds like it..*opens his door and walks in* sit down, make yourself at home, im going to take a shower…*looks at Zexion a little worriedly, but grabs his usual pants and underpants and goes unto the bathrom, the water starts to run* *thinking to himself* I hope what vexen said isn't true…

Zexion: *looks at his wrist and sits down on axels bed and wonders if he should explore axels room*

Axel: *water still running*

Zexion: *stands up and starts looking through axels things. He finds a stick in the closet…along with leather pants…* *walks over to axels bedside table and opens the drawer* glasses? *picks up axels nerdy glasses and examines them and then notices a small notebook in the draer* whats this? *opens it up and realizes it's a dream journal but doesn't feel comfortable reading it without his permission*

Axel: *water stops, and then the door opens with axels hair straight down, still wet, basically dressed without a shirt, and holding the bottle in hid hand squinting to read it* *looks up and notices Zexion* a-are you going through my stuff?

Zexion: *blushes and looks away*

Axel: *walks over and puts a hand on his shoulder* no…its kay. I don't have anything to hide.*smiles odwn at him*

Zexion: *looks up at him still blushing* y-you…look d-different…

Axel: *blushes a little* yeah. it's the hair. *runs his fingers through it*

Zexion: *turns away and blushes more due to axels lack of shirt*

Axel: *smirks* I know your looking *sighs* but I cant read this bottle, so u cant put it on…*throws the bottle on the bed*

Zexion: *gently sets the journal down too* …im still jelouse of your muscles…

Axel: you shouldn't be jelouse of me…*looks at the journal* y-you can read it…if you want…but some-most of them are pretty twisted…*streaches out on his bed and slips on the glasses, and reads the information on the bottle*

Zexion: *sits down and starts to read* *about 20 minutes later he has finished the entire thing* well…that was rather interesting…

Axel: *looks at him* thank you for riding acels mind, please exit the roller coaster to the left. Have a nice day! *rolls his eyes and sits up setting his head on his knees* a lot of reacuring childhood dreams…*looks at the wall*

Zexion: *scoots closer to him* well…im glade you shared them with me…

Axel: *looks in his direction* don't mention is…its only fact that my mind id that f-messed up…*smiles a little and pushes up his glases*

Zexion: I like your glasses…

Axel: heh. Thanks…*puts his head on zexions shoulder and hands the bottle to him, but he takes it with his left hand*…Zexion arent you right handed?

Zexion: y-yeah…what about it?

Axel: …you took it with your left…I was just wondering. *gets up and takes the bottle back and puts some in his hand and rubs it on his fore arms*

Zexion: I hope that stuff wokrs for you…*smiles*

Axel: me to…I don't rreally like it when people ask why…*rubs it on his biseps, and then down his stomach and sides*

Zexion: *looks away* I feel weird for watching…

Axel: you could participate? *smirks* actually I might need you to *reaches backwords but cant seem to spread it* *he turns around and you see only a few scares, but there longer and looks like someone else did it*

Zexion: *stands up and takes the bottle from him again with his left hand and starts spreading it on his back* what are these from?…they look different…

Axel: …*looks up at the ceiling* well…I was punished for my stupidity…when I…when…I killed you…*blinks back tears* he has his fill of revenge…these are just the ones he let heal properly, as reminders of what I did…*look at his feet*

Zexion: *stomach sinks a bit as he remembers the pain* *sees tear drops stain the floor*

Axel: *but he shows no other sign of crying* I deserved more then what he gace me…he should have killed me in the ens…but he didn't…*wont look at him*

Zexion: im done…*steps backa bit*….things are better now…

Axel: *looks at the floor in front of Zexion, and then looks at him*…what do you mean…

Zexion: well…im not afraid of you anymore…

Axel: *sniffles a little* I…im sorry…I just…it was for…him…and…I just…thought…

Zexion: stop…stop I already forgave you…there is no need to open old wounds…

Axel: *looks down trying to calm himself down* im sorry…sometimes I just cant help but to live in the past…*takes zexions right hand and outs the bottle in his* can you hold this?

Zexion:*winces a bit then freezes, his finger twitches slightly and his eyes get wide*…no….*looks shocked and just stands there staring at his hand*

Axel: d-damn-it…he was right. *runs his fingers through his hair*

Zexion: *still frozen* …wha-…

Axel: vexen…this wasn't really the reason he called me back there…he wanted me to keep an eye on your wrist. Damn-it! *looks intp his eyes* we need to tell vexen…

Zexion:*pulls his arm back and fingers his palm* I…why cant I move it?…..*frozen in shock still*Axel: I-I don't know…nerve damage or something…*looks at him worriedly* im taking you back to vexen. *takes his left hand*

Zexion:*follows behind keeping his right hand close to his chest*

Axel: *looks back at him worriedly but doesn't know what to say, arrives at vexens soor and they go threw*

Vexen: back already? Axel why are you…

Axel: you were right! *picks up Zexion and sets him on the table* he cant move his wrist! What happens now?

Zexion: *holding his hand close to himself and looks at vexen with scared eyes* am I gonna lose my hand?

Vexen: well…I don't believe you will, but im afraid surgery will be necessary…

Axel: *wide wyws* s-surgery?

Vexen: yes axel…you see *describes surgery process *Zexion…if you want to ever have the use of your hand again…

Zexion: *looks terrified* b-but…ive never had surgery before! that's like ten million times worse then needles.

Vexen: well whats worse? Losing all function of your right hand , or going threw surgery?

Axel: *speechless*

Vexen: I cant make you do anything but I gighly recommend the surgery.

Zexion: *overwhelmed* I…don't want to lose my hand but…

Xemnas: *walks in* I hurd there was a commotion. *ignores axel* whats the situation?

Vexen: Zexion has lost all use of his right hand, and he doesn't know what to do, I recommend surgery but…

Xemnas: hes getting surgery, im his legal guardian and he isn't 18, so hes getting it.

Zexion: *makes a scares "eh" noise* why am I always getting hurt?

Xemnas: its probably who you choose to hang out with.

Axel: *doesn't respond*

Xemnas: your so young, its no wonder your not in a body cast.

Vexen: theres an idea.

Xemnas: so when is this surgery taking place?

Vexen: today. I want today.

Zexion: what?….im not mentally prepared for this!

Vexen: if we wait to long it might not be reversible!

Xemnas: today! And that's an order!

Axel: *gets up on the table and says nothing, but grabs his left hand and gives it a light squize*

Zexion: *sighs* I really think I deserve some presents after this! *trying to lighten the mood but still sounds nervous*

Vexen: I thinkl I deserve a raise *looks at Xemnas with a laugh*

Xemnas: we'll see about all of this. *chuckles* so. Axel. Why are you half naked in this room?

Axel: well, I put in this stuff, zexions hand wouldn't move, so I brought him here.

Xemnas; alright that's acceptable, I thought you were trying to seduce Zexion or something.

Vexen: *rolls his eyes*

Zexion: don't say that! *looks embarrassed*…*shakes his head*…so is this happening right now?

Vexen: not right now…but in an hour or two. I need to make sure this room is sterilized, and all my equipment is in working order. *smiles reassuringly* and it gives you a little brain time.

Xemnas: if that's the case ill meet you here in two houres * leves*

Axel: *quietly* so what are you goung to do until then?

Zexion: pace around my room aimlessly?…*shakeing a little* sorry…this is just a lot to take in at once…

Axel: *squizes his hand lightly* well, at least you don't have to do it alone. *smiles a little*

Vexen: alright boys, I need to get to work, so if you would come back in 2 hours.

Axel: *gets off the table and picks Zexion up in his back* alright vexen…*walks out the door*

Zexion: *wraps his left arm around his neck and keeps the right one at his chest and sighs*…I guess I noticed I couldn't move it but…I just tried not to think about it…that was kinda dumb of me…

Axel: nobody want to find they cant move something…its just how people are…*brings his head forword and kisses his arm* but you should have told vexen…Zexion: yeah…your right…I wanted to feel like I could take care of musel thought….I was hopeing it would just go away but it only got worse…I could at least move my fingers yesterday…

Axel: well…you'll be able to use it again soon…*opens the door to axels room and sets him on the bed* *grabs his coat, but decides against it and throws it on the floor*

Zexion: *fidgets a bit…you have any good movies? That might be fun…

Axel: umm…I have a few under that nightstand, in the door part, you ca pick on out…*opens it for him*

Zexion: whats "coraline"? it looks interesting…

Axel: oh, its really good. Its about this girl…well…you'll see. *takes the dvd and puts it in, and then lays down on the furthest side next to Zexion*

Zexion: *sits back down* well I hope I like it!

Axel: I think you will. *puts his hands behind his head and looks at Zexion* try not to think about it till the time comes…

Zexion: *closes eyes and takes a deep breath* ill try…have you ever had surgery?

Axel: …I had my tonsuls removed. But othere then that no. *puts a hand on his shoulder* come here and watxh the mocie. Itll destract you for a little while…

Zexion: *sigh8 okay… *smiles a little*

*pulls him down laying next to him and they start watching the movie*

…..2 hours later….

Zexion: that was….awesome!

Axel: *smiles* I know right! *turns off the tv* *looks at the clock* Zexion…not to ruin the awesome tastic mood ive developed…but its time…

Zexion: *facial expression quickly changes* I….I don't wanna go…

Axel: *picks him up in a hug* I know you don't want to go…but you need to. Ill be right there with you The whole time. I promise.

Zexion: *whimpers slightly*….this is scary

Axel: I know its scary. But you can make it through this. you've made it through so much more then this *starts walking to the door*

Zexion: *pulls away from him*…I don't want to go.

Axel: but you have to! You wont be able to use your right hand! We need you to get this surgery!

Zexion: *closes eyes and sits on the bed refusing to move, holding his hand close to him*

Axel: *sigh* im sorry Zexion…you may hate me after this but…*grabs him and puts him over his shoulder and starts walking out the open door*

Zexion: *starts squirming* put me down! *tries to grab the door frame* this isn't fair!

Axel: *reaches up and grabs his left hand* im sprry but your getting the surgery! *walks a little quicker*

Zexion: *still squirming and flailing* no let me go!

Axel: I can tlet you not get this operation! *gets hit in the back of the head* Zexion! Stop being a baby! This is important!

Zexion: *tries to use his left hand to lift himself off of axels shoulder but slips and falls back onto axels shoulder landing on his injurred wrist and screams*

Axel: *cringes and moves him princess style* Zexion, please stop! Your just going to hurt yourself!

Zexion: this isn't fair! Im not going! *already out side og lab* *still struggling*

Axel: your goint in there! *struggling to get the door ipen* stop being stupid and get…in…there! *pushes door open finally* VEXEN!

Zexion: NO! *accidentally elbows axle in the jaw and stops struggling due to guitl*

Axel: *sets Zexion on the table and cracks his jaw, ruds were he was hit* vexen are you ready?

Vexen: *comes out in horpital gear yeas I am, Zexion, lie down please.

Zexion: but…don't I have to wear one of the gorrible dress things?

Axel:P *leanes aganst the wall*

Vexen: yes actually. *pulls one out that's two times to big* change into this…

Zexion: *looks around* w-where do I change?

Vexen: just change. Jeez. *turns around and axel looks away*

Zexion:*quickly changes because he doesn't want to get yelled at*

Vexen: now lay on the table. *pushes him down and puts on the anesthesia* now…count backwords from 10.

Zexion:10...9...8.…7.…..6.…5.…..4.…..3.…...2 *out*

Vexen: *gets to work*

Axel: *pases the entire time*

Zexion:*about 4 hours later Zexion has now been moved to a bed in the courner and is still asleep and hooked up to I.V.'s*

Axel:*sitting in the chair next to him fidgetting with his coat*

Vexen: he'll be out for a while… and you should get out for a bit…

Axel: *looks up at him* I promised to stay next to him…

Vexen: alright. Fair enough…*leaves him to change*

Zexion: *his entire forearm is wrapped up, signaling that vexen had to do more work then expected* *shifts head position a little*

Axel: *puts a hand on his head and smooths his hair*

Zexion: *twitches a little under his touch but ends up nuzzling his head into his hand*

Axel: *smiles sadly* oh Zexion…*closes his eyes and lays his head on the edge of Zexion bed*

…..few hours later…

Zexion: *groans*

Vexen: Zexion, Zexion are you awake? *kicks axel chair out of the way*

Zexion: *eyes twitch a little then slowly opens up*…..

Vexen: *shines a pen light into his eyes* alright…normal reaction…

Zexion: egh! *retreats from the harsh light* st-stop…..

Vexen: *clicks off the pen light* well, the operation went smoothly, and you should regain all function of your hand and arm shourtly…

Zexion:*looks groggy and confused*…'and arm'?…

Vexen: well…I had to do a lot more reconstruction then I thought. If you would have ;et it go, your arm would not have responded to your brain and it would have needed amputated…

Zexion: *turns to look at him* wheres…axel?

Vexen: well look next to you.

Axel: *barly on his chair, and head barly on the bed, could fall at any minut*

Vexen: he refused to leave your side…

Zexion: *looks at the lump that is axel* figures…*smiles slightly* did…Xemnas come by?

Vexen: yes he did stop by for a quick moment. But he had to continue his rounds. *smiles* he brought you something you hde been missing…*puts a box next to him on the bed*

Zexion: I…cant exactly open it…*looks at the pacage* what is it?

Vexen: well he said it was some sort of, stuffed animal. He said he found it in some storage room in hallow bastion. *opens it*

Zexion: *eyes widen* its…my rabbit!…*a soft brown raddit doll with a red bow tide around its neck, he receved it as a child*

Vexen: yes. I do remember this rabbit. *smiles* how are you feeling? Pain? Tierd?

Zexion: exhausted…and a little bit of pain…

Vexen: well, you are do for some pain relivers, after that I want you to get some sleep, alright. *goes in the back room for the drugs* *Zexion heres a crash signaling axel fell to the floor*

Zexion: a-axel? Are you okay?…

Axel:*Zexion sees just a head pop into view* mmm…yeah…never better. And you? *rubs his face*

Zexion: tired…how long have I been asleep?

Axel: um…*looks at phone* six or seven.

Zexion: it sure didn't feel that long…thanks for staying…and sorry for like…punching you…

Axel: you were scared. I understand. *smiles sweetly*I promised id stay with you, so I did. No need for thanks. *puts his hand on his forhead and moves his hair out of the way*

Zexion: well…I still appreciate it…

Axel:*smiles* I wouldn't have left for anything.

Zexion: good to know…*smiles* *vexen comes back with a larg shot in his hand* *eyes get wide* what do you plan on doing with that?

Vexen: this is the only way I can administer your pain meds.

Axel: *looks at Zexion, and looks at vexen, looks back at Zexion* Zexion…

Zexion: um…I'll just stay in oain thank you very much!

Vexen: *rolls his eyes* your getting this shot.

Axel: *urns to Zexion so he cant see vexen* Zexion, I think this is kind of important, so I think you should let him administer this shot. *trying to be reasonable*

Zexion: I-I don't think so…

Axel:  
*puts his hand on his cheek* Zexion, I know you don't like needles, but would you rather be in a lot of pain, or get a shot that only stings for a moment, and takes all the pain away?

Zexion:f-fine…

Vexen: alright…axel flip him over. Zexion this will be administered directly into your spinal cord. It is experimental, but is garanted to work 95%

Axel: into his back…doesn't that hurt?

Vexen: *glares at axel* just flip him over…

Zexion: wha-no! that isn't happening! Get me some normal meds! Are you crazy?

Vexen: only a little, Zexion you wont need to take another pain pill untill your healed! Its going to work that long!

Axel:…*quiatly takes zexions waist and flips him over, making sure to cause as little pain as possible*

Vexen: alright…axel your going to need to hold him down.

Axel: Zexion you can squize or bite on my hand cause…this is going to hurt…

Zexion: *tries to get up but axel holds him down* this is not cool!…I don't care how long it works…

Axel: im sorry…

Vexen:*opens up thaat part of the gown and prepairs it for the shot*

Zexion:*closes his eyes and bites his lip*

Axel: *holds him down with one hand, but slips the other in zexions left hand and gives it a reassuring squize*

Vexen: *plunges the needle directly into his spine*

Zexion: *screams in pain and nearly breaks axels hand from squizing it*

Axel: *eyes squize shut and resists too punch vexen in the face*

Vexen: *presses the injecty thingy and pulls itout* alright…see that wasn't so bad!

zexion: *clenches teeth* yes it was!

Axel: *chuts up*

Vexen: I know it hurt, but think of the possibilities!

Axel: *clenches jaw to keep quiet*

Zexion: *lets go of axels hand* that was…horrible…just flipme over now please…

Axel: slips him overas carfully as possible*

Vexen: oh…and a major side effect is loopyness…

Axel: WHAT! You cant just give him something and not explain the conciquences! What kind of person are you? *clenches his jaw once more and turns away from him so he doesn't upset anyone else further*

Vexen: excellent question axel. *doesn't actually reply*

Zexion: *pupils dialate* *giggles*

Vexen: and…its started. I leave him with you. Bye! *leaves*

Axel: *watches vexen leave angrily but when he looks at Zexion all the anger grains out of him* hey Zexion…*sits in the chair*

Zexion: *looks at him with confused eyes*

Axel: *turns his head to the side* why do you look confused?

Zexion: you look like a lion…meow…

Axel:*raises an eyebrow* um…thanks? *smiles* your kinda cute when you act this way.

Zexion: I cant…them…*makes a sad face*

Axel: cant what? *looks confused*

Zexion: my feet! I cant see them…*looks at him sadly*

Axel: *pulls up the blanket so his feet are sticking out* there they are! *smiles*

Zexion: *smiles and wagg;es his toes* happy!…they are tiny…

Axel: well you are tiny! *smiles down at him*

Zexion: *closed eyed smile* look! *points to nothing*

Axel: what am I looking at? *confused*

Zexion: I don't know…am I a cat?

Axel: sorta…your human with cat ears.

Zexion: where? Lifts his hand to his head and cant find the ears* meow meow meow?

Axel: *smiles and pets his head* you are a cat…

Zexion:I know a secret!

Axel:oh yeah, and what is it? *smiles and gets a little closer*

Zexion: axel likes me…

Axel:really…I would never have guessed. *smiles* and how do you feel about him?

Zexion: he is a…surface…

Axel:*sigh* I thought I was going to get something really awesome…

Zexion:…but…I like him…he smells nice…

Axel: *blushes and smiles* that's good to hear.

Zexion:*reaches out and pats axels head* good dog…night night! *passes out*

Axel:*laughs quetly* that kid…*sits next to him watching him, making sure no one touches him*

Zexion: *mutters a little in his sleep*

Xigbar: knock knock anyone home? Vexen?…where is he?

Axel: *looks at Xigbar* hes out at the moment, but if you leave a message ill get back with you, thank you. *pushes his glasses up his nose*

Xigbar: um…I would normally ignore the strangness of this sight but I have nothing better to do so…why are you sitting shirtless with you hair down, your glasses on, on the side of a bed containing what looks like an injured Zexion in a hospital robe?…and why wasn't I invited to join you?

Axel: Zexion just had surgery! Secondly, I didn't want to have to fight you to keep your hands off of him and thirdly. *blush*

Xigbar: whoa whoa whoa…what was that? *walks over to him*

Axel: um…nothing I don't know what your talking about. *looks up at him from his seat*

Xigbar: *smirks* …your lying axel…

Axel: no im not! Why would I lie to you! Number 2!…*unconsciously gulps*

Xigbar: whoahoho! I can tell youre lying now…*gets close you his face* you like Zexion don't you?

Axel: psh. No. *turns head*

Xigbar: come on axel you can tell me!…I mean who wouldn't like him?

Axel: nobody…... Damn-it. Alright I like him! Big deal. You said yourself who wouldn't.

Xigbar: ahha! I was right! Does he like you?

Axel: no sadly…*as convincing as he can get* he only likes girls…*looks at his feet*

Xigbar: dang…well have you kissed him?

Axel: well…I did…I got caught up in the moment and…*looks sad* im just so happy he forgave me. I would have felt terrible…*hides behind his hair as he looks down*

Xigbar: wait he didn't beat you up! that's not even fair! Oh man…im jealous…

Axel: well you probably deserved it! I kissed him, you like freaken raped him!

Xigbar: well…I guess I fail to see your point…

Axel: akay there isa major difference between a small innocent kiss and you touching him in places that shouldn't be touched. *glares at him*

Xigbar: whoa someone is getting protective…hm…you seem really suspicious…

Axel: *gets up* he's my best friend, and you touched him in bad places, I don't like it. Its not suspicious for someone to want to protect there best friend!

Zexion: *mumbles a little like he's starting to wake up from the noise*

Xigbar: okay okay…so what did he have surgery for…

Axel: nerve danage. He couldn't move his hand, and it was starting to get worse…*looks at him sadly*

Xigbar: ouch…that's rough…

Axel: yeah. Try having to be the one who had to physically oick hi up and take him here, thrashing and screming to be let down. And then try having to hold him down so vexen could give him a shot directly in the spine…*shakes his head*

Xigbar: really that sounds great to me…you might be talking to the wrong person…

Axel: *sigh* iam. Your just a major whore. *smiles sarcastically at him*

Xigbar: *smiles and shakes his head* awe he looks so sweet just lying there…

Axel: *gives him a look* don't even think about it.

Xigbar: I wasn't gonna do anything!

Axel: sure you weren't…*rolls his eyes*

Xigbar: honest I wasn't! I was just admiring his cuteness…he's like if you mixed a puppy and a kitten!

Axel:l *rolls his eyes* he is pretty cute. *blushes*

Xigbar: see! So you cant blame me fore wanting to do bad things to him! Im not crazy!

Axel: your right, I cant blame you, but I can blame you for actually doing them. *raises an eyebrow in his direction*

Xigbar: eh…I guess you got me there…*coughs a little which jolts Zexion awake and hrs still loopy*

Zexion: where are we?

Axel: *smiles* where in vexens lab. *puts a hand on his forhead to see if he has a fever*

Zexion: *blinks a few times* you feel warm…*smiles*

Xigbar: *cocks his head a bit* is he acting funny to you?

Axel: he's a little loopy from the drugs. *smiles back at Zexion* yes I am very warm.

Zexion: *looks at Xigbar and then covers his nose* why is there a skunk in here?

Xigbar: what?

Axel: because he wanted to come see the kitty. *moves his hair out of his face* *smirks back at Xigbar*

Zexion: *uncovers nose* oh…okay…my arm is warm…*looks at the wrapped up arm*

Axel: yeah I know it is…but don't touch it okay? It might be bad…

Zexion: *looks at him nervously* I don't want it to be bad!

Xigbar:…..I wish I could records this…

Axel: *smiles sweetly* then don't touch it! *laughs a little*

Zexion: *nods* okay!…where's my dad?

Xigbar: does he mean Xemnas?

Axel: probably…im not sure…

Xigbar: ill get him…hang on a sec…*leaves*

Zexion: my feet are gone again!

Axel: *laughs and pulls the blanket up so he sees them and tickels them*

Zexion: *giggles and kicks his feet a little* st-stop! *smiles* you found them!

Axel: yeah I did! *stops ticking his feet and comes back over by his head* you sir, needs to quite losing them. *taps zexions nose lightly*

Zexion: *giggles and smiles* I wont lose them anymore!…your eyes are green!

Axel: mhm…they are,. And your eyes are blue! *laughs a little*

Zexion: *touches are around his eye lightly* are they?

Xigbar: *opens the door back up* *talking to Xemnas* I don't know! He was asking for you!

Xemnas: *sighs* alright lets go in. *opens the door* Zexion how are you? *walks over to the bed*

Axel: *moves out of the way for him*

Zexion: I have blue eyes!

Xigbar:…fact…

Axel: *chuckles a bit*

Xemnas: *?* is…that why you wanted to see me?

Zexion: you found merelle! *grabs the rabbit doll and hugs it…*

Xemnas: *smiles* I did indeed. Im glad you still like it.

Axel: *smiles and watches*

Zexion: I missed him…he says thank you! And I say thank you two…but you could hear me…you couldn't hear him…

Xigbar: *laughs a little*

Xemnas: *laughs* thank you for telling me what he said. *humoring him* so…how are you?

Zexion: sleepy *rubs eyes*…but I feel better!…I cant feel anything!

Xigbar: jeez I want some of that stuff…

Axel: no…I mean…I might enjoy jamming that shot into your spine.

Xemnas: alright. that's good to here. Hows axel been treating you? I know hes been here sine the operation.

Zexion: he helped me a lit! I lost my feet and he found them for me!

Xemnas: well that's good new now isn't it. Litte Zexion without his feet, I wouldn't know what to do with him. *smiles*

Zexion: 8smiles happily* uh huh! They would have missed me!…did you know about the skunk? *points to Xigbar*

Xigbar: im not sure how I feel about that name…

Xemnas: what about the skunk?

Axel: the name fits Xigbar. Your rank! *smirks*

Zexion: he wanted to see me!

Xigbar: heh yeah I did!-…um…that sounded wrong…um…

Axel: you have a dirty mind…

Xemnas: *gives Xigbar a look* he didn't touch you right?

Zexion: yeah…a lot…*spacy*

Xigbar: wha-no I didn't!

Xemnas: *glares furiously* what! You WHAT!

Axel: *laughing histerically in the background*

Xemnas: im going to kill you! No worse! Make you wish I would kill you!

Xigbar: I DIDN'T TOUCH HIM! *runs away*

Zexion: *giggles* the skunk ran away!

Xemnas: gggrrrrr….*runs after him* you are so dead!

Axel: *laughs*

Zexion: bye bye dad! *waves a little*

Axel: *rolls his eyes and looks back at Zexion* does the kitty wanna take another nap?

Zexion: meow! That means yes! *rolls onto his side facing axel*

Axel: *sits down and pets Zexion's head* you need your reast anyway…

Zexion: *closed eye smile* night night lion dog!

Axel: *chuckles* night kitty person.

Zexion: *quickly falls asleep but has a habbit now of muttering indistinctly*

Axel: *looks at him tirdly* I wonder what hes saying…

Zexion: *giggles in his sleep*

Vexen: *walks in with two bottles of water and throws one on axel* hows he doing?

Axel: hes doing well, and very very loopy. He called me a lion dog…

Zexion:…puppy…

Vexen: did the superior come by to?

Axel: and Xigbar, and Zexion told Xemnas he touched him, so now hes going to kill him.

Vexen: *smirks* probably deserved it…

Zexion:…*snicker( toast…

Vexen:did he just…

Axel: yeah. *drinks water*

Vexen: so what else happened when I was gone?

Axel: well…he told me I smelled nice.

Vexen: *rolls his eyes* do you want your coat?

Axel: *looks up at him*yes…but I don't want to leave..

Vexen: *sighs and walks out and back with one of axels coats*

Axel: *puts it on* thanks…

Zexion: *makes a slightly sad face* dark…

Axel: *looks down at Zexion and brushes some hair out of his face* so…why are you being so nice?

Vexen: Zexion wanted me to give it a try…so I did.

Zexion:*shivers a little*

Axel: I think hes cold.

Vexen: ummmmm…he has the only blanket I have…

Axel: *sigh* *makes the room warmer*

Zexion: *stops shivering but still looks uncomfortable and suddenly wakes up* …hungry!

Axel: *stomach growles*

Vexen…axel, you know how to cook, take him and fees him.

Axel: sure…*puts his arms out and pics him up princes style* I don't know what he wants though…

Zexion: *looks at his own legs* cold! Pants!

Vexen:oh…um…*pics up his pants and puts them around his feet and pulls them up* there. Better right?

Zexion: *nods happily* now foods? *looks up at axel hopefully*

Axel: yes. It is time for foods. *starts walking twords the door* so what does kitty boy want to eat?

Zexion: *ponders* soup! I like soup!

Axel: well theres a lot of different soupd. Like cheese. Potatoe. Cheesy potato. What do you like?

Zexion: cheesy broccoli!

Axel: alright! *smiles down at him as they enter the kitchen* *sits him down at the table* cheesy broccoli it is! *starts preparing soup*

Zexion: I didn't lose my feet! Did you see?

Axel:yes Zexion! I did see! *finds a cookie in the jar* here! A cookie as reward!

Zexion: *eyes get wide and happy and he quickly grabs the cookie and starts to nibble on it* coooooookieeeeeeeeeeee!

Axel: *smiles a laughs* I knew that would make you happy. *stirs soup*

Zexion: happy happy! *looks to the side* who is that! *pointing to individual who just walked in*

Axel: *turns with a happy smile, and it changes a little, but still happy* why Zexion, that is also a puppy! His name is Saix, but don't pet him, he'll bite.

Zexion: *jumps a little* biting is bad!

Saix: um…what?

Axel:you're a puppy arent you? *stirs soup happily8 because that's what I just told Zexion!

Saix: *looks at the wrapped up arm and hospital gown and put the pieces together* oh…wook?

Zexion: yay! Puppy!

Axel: *smiles* Is the puppy going to want soup to? Im making a lot…*stir stir* if kitty boy eats all his soup he an have another cookie!

Zexion: I'll eat it all I promise!

Saix: what kind is it? *looks at Zexion and evaluates the situation*…actually Zexion…as axel saud once before…im more like your mom…

Zexion: *cocks his head and looks at him* my mom?

Saix: yes, that's why your hair is gray and blue silly!

Zexion:…that makes sense!

Saix: yes! That also means that you have to listen to me okay?

Zexion: *nods*

Axel: ummm…cheesy broccoli…what are you planning saix?

Saix: I guess ill have a bowl…

Zexion: mommy?

Saix: yes Zexion?

Zexion: so what did you want me to do?

Saix: ah yes…you see axel here is your loveable pet!

Axel:uuhhhh….*starts ladeling soup* I don't think im a-

Zexion: yay! Come here lion dog axel!

Saix:*pats his head*

Axel: *brings over soup*

Zexion: *smiles sweetly* thank you!

Saix:…*whispers to axel* I like him like this!

Axel: *whispers back* I like him either way. *sets the bowl down in front of them* eat up!

Zexion: *stares at his bowl and then looks at his hand* I cant…

Saix: oh he needs someone to feed him…*quickly exit's the room*

Axel: oh that's right…*scoots over next to him and picks up the spoon* open wide Zexion.

Zexion: *opens mouth and says ah*

Axel : *puts the spoon in zexions mouth* yummy isn't it!

Zexion:*swallows* mmm…I like soup! Do you like soup?

Axel: I love soup! *puts another spoon by his mouth* say aahhhhh.

Zexion: ahhhh *eats several more spoonfuls* music!

Axel: um…what music? *looks around*

Zexion: no I can play music!

Axel:…but you don't have an instrament…

Zexion: in my room I have instruments!

Axel: how are you supposed to play with out this? *points to his wrist*

Zexion: hmmm…kazoo!

Axel: silly silly Zexion.

Zexion: Axel is silly too?

Axel: yes. Yes I am silly too. *smiles*

Zexion: we can be silly together! *giggles*

Axel:of course. We can do a lot of things together. *grins down at him*

Zexion:ooh like what?

Axel: like…*blushes* going to the movies! And um…sleepovers with Demyx! And ummmmm…..

Zexion: hugs?

Axel: I like hugs. *puts his arms out and hugs Zexion*

Zexion: hugs are nice! *ears pop out from hair*

Axel:*sees ears and closes his eyes* not now…*checks his nose* okay good…

Zexion: *nuzzles into axels chest* your so nice and warm…

Axel: *closes his eyes* Zexion, your so adorable…

Zexion: yay! I'm cure! *smiles*

Axel:*smiles and picks him up that way, and walks to the door* so were do you want to go kitty boy?

Zexion: hmmm…I don't know!

Axel: oh, Zexion I got it! Lets go watch a movie! *starts walking towards his room*

Zexion: mkay! What movie?

Axel: I have a lot of movies. We already watched coraline, you know what, ill let you choose! *opens his door and goes over to the nightstand cubored were the dvds are kept* pick one kitty boy. *smiles*

Zexion:*points to the one with the most color which is the sponge bob movie*

Axel:*smiles* sponge bob movie it is! *pops it in and they lay down on the bed*

Zexion:*about half an hour later and Zexion is asleep*

Axel: *smiles down at him and lays down next to him for a cat nap*

Zexion: *moves closer to him because he is warm*

Axel: * puts an arm around him to protect and keep him warm further*

…..after there nap…..

Zexion: *stirs awake and yawns*

Axel: *awakens next to Zexion* good mourning sleeping beuty *romoves his arm*

Zexion: *looks nervouse*…why am I sleeping in your bed? Uh oh…we didn't…you know…did we?

Axel: *looks shocked* no…god no. we watched a movie. Look! Im fully clothed, and your wearing pants!

Zexion: oh sorry! I just didn't remember…ugh my head hurts…

Axel: well we could if you wanted to? *waggles brows* *puts a hand on his forhead to check for a fever*

Zexion: I don't think so…*laughs a little*

Axel: dang. *snaps his fingers* well…no fever. *removes his hand*

Zexion: *looks confused* huh…that's weird…it just stoped…

Axel: *looks at him weirdly* hmmm…random…

Zexion: well…maybe the weird pain reliever vexen gave me just neutralized it or something…though…im kinda itchy…

Axel: *raises an eyebrow* he did say it was experimental right? Maybe it's a side effect…

Zexion: ugh *itch itch* most likely…lets go see if he has any itch cream.

Axel: alright, lets go see. *picks him up piggy back ride style* sooo…you think I smell nice?

Zexion: *blushes*…a little…

Axel: *smiles* awe come on! Give me more then that! You said so yourself…then again you called me a turd face…

Zexion: that I believe *laughs* but yeah you kinda smell like a campfire…I like that *smiles*

Axel: *smiles as he walks* ive always loved that smell too…you smell good to. Like clean…and old books, but not the gross ones.

Zexion: *laughs a little* thanks *itch itch*

Axel: hey it smells nice. *laughs*

Zexion: *lays against his back* you are always nice and warm too…*blushes*

Axel: *faintly blushes* well that's whar you get when you play with fire. *smiles* your to cute for your own good…

Zexion: *blushes again* well…I try…*laughs*

Axel: you almost gave me a nose bleed again today. You are really just to cute. *blushes* and I think saix agrees, even though he would never admit it.

Zexion: what happened with saix?

Axel: oh well…he told you he was your mom, and you started calling him mommy. He also told you im your personal pet. *wrinkles his nose* im not an animal.

Zexion: he said…he was my mom? He looks nothing like my mom!…that's kinda funny though…

Axel: hey you believed him! *smiles* but the more important thing is he called me your pet! And you believed him! Again!

Zexion: well…you sort of look like a lion with all this hair…you still havent styled it today.

Axel: im to lazyyy, besides ive been taking care of you all day! *smiles back at him*

Zexion: *smiles* Im high maintenance I guess.

Axel: oh yeah, high maintanace, but oh so worth it *opens the door to vexens lab*

Vexen: were have you been for the last three hours!

Zexion: *rubs eye* sleeping…

Vexen: he sounds a little more normal…

Axel: yeah hes not so loopy…hey vexen he needs some antu utch cream. Hes complaining of being itchy…

Zexion: *tries to scratch his back and almost falls off axel* ah! *quickly leans forward*

Axel: *leans forward so Zexion doesn't have to try so hard* as you can see…

Vexen: really? Side effects? *grabs a note pad* what happened so fare?

Zexion: loopiness…head ache that went away randomly…and now im just itchy! *itch itch itch*

Vexen: *scribbles down these notes* alright…I might have something that will stop the itching…

Zexion: something normal! No experiments!

Vexen: *sigh* fine…*hands him anti-itching lotion* use this.. Clean skin. Same with axel and his cream.

Axel: *blushes a little*

Zexion: *also blushes* so that means….*gulp* I cant reach my back.

Axel: *blushes intensly*

Vexen: that is not my problem, have axel help you. *realizes* *glares at axel* if you do anything… *trails off and continues working on experiments*

Zexion: *ITCH!* okay I need to get this stuff on! Now!

Axel: see you vesen. *starts walking quickly to zexions room* you hurd what he said, clean skin, your going to have to bag your arm and get in the shower.

Zexion: yeah yeah…*they arrive at his room* can you help me put a bag on it…

Axel: yeah sure…*hols out an open bag so Zexion can put it in* are you pkay? You look a littlw worried…

Zexion:y0-yeah I can so the shower by myself…*sticks arm in the bag*

Axel: I hope you can shower yourself…wait…on second thought…*said jokingly*

Zexion: not a chance *smiles* I'll be right out…just wait here…make yourself at home *goes into the shower*

Axel: …*claps hand once an looks around the room* what to do…what to do…*lays down on his bed and smells his pillow* I really was right…he smells like cleanness and old books…

Zexion: *after not to long the water stops and Zexion walks out with his pants on but has a towel wrapped around him like a blanket his hair is unstyled and soft looking*

Axel: *looks to the side to see him and smirks* Zexion, whats with the towel? *gets up and looks down at him with a smile*

Zexion: *looks down* im kind of embarrassed but im gonna need you to do more than my back because I cant spread it with this hand… *blushes*

Axel: *lightly takes the edge of the towel* Zexion no ones judging you, nothing goignt to happen. Im just helping out my best friend. See. *smiles* I wont do anything I promise*

Zexion: *reluctantly lets go of towel and axel takes it off*…

Axel: *eyes roam over the new area and smiles* Zexion your fine. Chill. *puts a hand on his cheek* don't worry…im not Xigbar…or as you put it the skunk *chuckles a little*

Zexion: *blushes and shivers a little*…t-the tube is on that table *still looking down*

Axel: *grabs it and puts some in his hand* were does it itch?

Zexion: my back is the worst and my left upper arm too…the rest I can reach.

Axel: alright…*gets behind him and massages the lotion over his back* *us just kinda quiet*

Zexion: *shivers again because he isn't used to this much contact*

Axel: *heats up his hand a little trying to make it as comfortable as possible* Zexion…don't worry…

Zexion: *shakes head* that isn't as easy as it sounds…ive never let anyone see me…like this…

Axel: *starts moving to the side a little* I know its not simple or easy…just imagen were at the beach and this is sun screan.

Zexion: *laughs* that doesn't really help…

Axel: but it made you laugh! *puts more in his hand and starts rubbing down his arm* almost done…

Zexion: thanks…sorry that you dant feel my awesome muscles…

Axel: …*smirks* did you like feeling my awesome muscles? *making his way down his arm*

Zexion: *blushes* n-no! …I mean…*jumps because it tickles*

Axel: *starts tickling him* cme on tell the truth! *tickles more fiercely*

Zexion: *laughing and tries to worm away* st-stop! It tickles!

Axel: really I think that's the point! *tickles him even more, which makes Zexion walk backwards*

Zexion: st-stop! *trips a bit while walking backwords and starts to fall*

Axel: *grabs his left wrist and quickly pulls him close* don't think your getting away that easily…*smirks and puts his arm around him and continues tickling him*

Zexion: *laughs and struggles to get out of his grip to no avail* okay okay! I like them!

Axel: *smirks and lets go* and I bet you just looooooove touching them!

Zexion: not when im forced to! *covers mouth* that's not what I meant uh…

Axel: *looks a little sad*…well…then what did you mean?

Zexion: I don't know…thisis still really new to me okay?…si I don't know how to say any of this…

Axel: *sighs* its alright Zexion. *runs is hand through his hair* I would tell you I sucked at it to…but id be lying. *smiles* im just the sweet.

Zexion: heh yeah sure…*smiles* can you hand me that shirt? And that hoodie? I don't feel like wearing my uniform, today…

Axel: *throws it to him. Rule breaker. I like it. *smiles*

Zexion: hey I have a reason though! *smiles*

Axel: or reason sheason…so…what do you wanna do now that you are feeling much better?

Zexion: *puts on clothes awkwardly* well…something that doesn't require much energy…

Axel: well we could playyyyy 20 questions again. No rules, you can ask what ever you want. Hows that sound?

Zexion: *shruggs* that could be fun…but I might fall asleep…

Axel: *pouts* try not to fall asleep? Oh…you first. *smiles*

Zexion: um…did I do anything embarrassing when I was all loopy?

Axel: …you told me I was a lion dog, you called Xigbar a skunk, you got Xigbar into trouble, umm…..you called Saix mommy, and you lost your feet twice. *smiles* you were absolutely adorable.

Zexion: *laughs* that's not to bad I guess…wait…where are my feet? *joking*

Axel: *rolls his eyes* you were sooooo happy when I found the,. *thinks for a moment* how do you feel bout Xemnas being your dad…I found a picture with him folded over and…well…*scratche the back of his head*

Zexion: *sigh* im not really sure…I know he means well but…he isn't my father…and I don't feel like I really know him…though he seems to know everything about me…

Axel: …well maybe the more time you spend with him, the more your memories might come back. *looks hopeful*

Zexion: maybe…I sure hope so…my turn…what do you like about me?

Axel: everything!

Zexion: no I want specifics! *smiles*

Axel: okay fine…your hard work and determation. The way you look when you are getting the job done. The way you smile when you are truly happy. The way your eyes shine when you are being mischievous. The way your hair makes you look so mysterious…*looks at him and smiles* I could go on all day. *blushes*

Zexion: *blushes and smiles*

Axel: sooo…why do you like …me? *looks kinda nervous*

Zexion: umm…*ponders*…you might be a total butthead sometimes and your ego is huge…but…you can be really sweet…you treat me well and…you listen…

Axel: *blushes a little* I try…*smiles* your turn.

Zexion: *smirks a little* was it hard to contain yourself when I feel asleep on your bed?

Axel: oh dear god yes! But I settled for keeping you warm instead. *smiles* which is good enough for me.

Zexion: *laughs a little* I guess its your turn.

Axel: alright. So. Ummm….what do you think is kinky? *waggles brows*

Zexion: *looks confused* what?

Axel: you know. Bondage. Spanking. Yyyyyooooooouuuuuu know! *laughs*

Zexion: *blushes* what kind of question is that?…..I guess…um….I don't really know….

Axel: *laughs heartedly* it's a very good question if you ask me! *smirks at him*

Zexion: I don't really think about stuff like that though…

Axel: *pouts mockingly* awe. *smiles* that means im in the presence of innocence! Im not worthy! *gets down on the floor and mockingly bows down*

Zexion: *laughs* nice…my turn…shat would you do if I told all of this to Xemnas?

Axel: *freezes* well…I would have to say I would stand my ground…and then run away like a screaming little girl and go into hiding and never come out.

Zexion: *giggles* well then I wouldn't get to see you…

Axel: *frowns* I guess you have a point…well then I might just have to let him beat me and…..yeah…*little smile*

Zexion: *smiles back* I don't think its him you have to worry about…

Axel: *thinks about it* GAH NAMINES GOING TO BEAT ME! *looks terrified* shes crazy…but in a good way of course…

Zexion: *sigh* yeah she can be…a bit crazy but…I cant just not tell her you know?…

Axel: …well if she kills me its on your head. *smiles a little* your right though…I wouldn't want you to keep things from her…but I cant help but think I, going to die in the end. *sigh* its worth it though. *small smile*

Zexion: well…that's good to know…your turn!

Axel: so…if vexen told you that you had some diseas and the only way to cure it would be for you to sleep with me, would you do it?

Zexion:*blushes intensly*…that's not a fair question!

Axel: I think it is. Better yet. If I was going to die but if you slept with me, I wouldn't, would you? *smirk smirk*

Zexion: hat's even worse! …*still blushing*…y-yes…

Axel: *hugs him* yay now I don't haveto die! *laughs*

Zexion: *laughs a little*…your squeezing my right arm…

Axel: *immediately realeases* sorry…sorry…*pats his back* well…um…your turn. *Smiles*

Zexion: hm…why do you pick me up all the time?

Axel: well because…your little, cute…tiny…petite…short…adorable…fun sized…pocket sized…..

Zexion:*raises an eyebrow* im not sure how to respond to that…

Axel: oh come on you like it! You would have beat me up if you didn't!

Zexion: "*smiles* its nice not having to walk! Your turn!

Axel: alright…um…tell me…you were really freaken out because of the surgery, did you make all that fuse because you were actually really scared, or because you wanted me to physically take you there my self? *smirk smirk*

Zexion: I was really scared I promise…

Axel: so…Zexion…*gets a glint in his eyes and outs a hand on his cheek*

Zexion: *blushes* what?

Axel: *gets closer in front of him* I…reallky like you and…*looks into his eyes* and I just wanted to know if you likes me….just as much as I like you. *gets a little closer*

Zexion: *backs up a little* uh…axel I-

Axel: *puts a finger on his lips* shhh…Zexion don't talk…*pulls down the collar of his sweat shirt and kisses his shoulder*

Zexion: *shivers and gasps* what are you doing?

Axel: *kisses up his neck* im proving myself to you. *kisses where his jaw and neck meet*

Zexion: b-but…*tries to move away*

Axel: *holds him there lightly and kisses across his jaw, getting closer to his lips*

Zexion: a-axel…I don't….think this is a good idea…

Axel: *kisses his lips gently and starts tugging off zexions sweat shirt and then pulls off zexions under shirt* but it is…

Zexion: *finding it hard to tell him no* w-wait…..I…..

Axel: *grins and lays him down on the bed and startles him* Zexion you don't have to say anything…*starts kissing down his torso pulling on his own jacket zipper and shrugging it off*

Zexion: *shivers a little under Axels' touch*….*tries to pull himself up into a sitting position*…I don't….

Axel: *pushes him down lightly* Zexion I know you want this…*licks at his ear*

Zexion: *makes a slight moaning noise but tries to choke it back* st-…stop….I….

Axel: *frowns a little and brings his face to his and nibbles on his lips and runs his hands up Zexion's torso*

Zexion: *sharp intake of air and tenses up and gets Goosebumps as axel moves his hand*…axel….

Axel: *furrows his brows together and brings his hands down to Zexion's belt as he kisses him passionately*

Zexion: *makes a muffles moan and melts a little in axels embrace*

Axel: *gets Zexion's belt off and gets his pants unbuttoned and unzipped* Zexion…you mean everything to me. *said between butterfly kisses*

Zexion: ax-axel…*realizes what's about to happen*… AXEL STOP!

Axel: *panting a little and smiles* I thought you were never going to say that! *smiles broadly as he rebuttons and zips Zexion's pants*

Zexion: *breathing heavy looks at him immensely confused* wh-what?

Axel: *puts on a little ashamed smile* I was…testing you. To see if Namine could totally trust you. She can. *hands him his clothes*

Zexion: *grabs them quickly, backs to the head of the bed and pulls his legs to his chest*

Axel: no Zexion…*frowns and sits on the floor* I didn't mean to scare you…

Zexion: *looks away*…we are never playing 20 questions again if it leads to this…

Axel: no its not the game…im sorry Zexion its my fault I…was just hoping you'd say to stop because…you and Namine are together. *sighs and hangs his head low*

Zexion: *still clutching his clothes to his chest. Crawles to te edge of the bed above axel*…I only said stop because I didn't want to hurt namine…its not you…*blushes*

Axel: *looks up with a blush and puts a hand on his cheek* you're a good kid Zexion. *removes his hand and grabs for his coat to put it on*

Zexion: *slips on his own clothes* when you started…I really didn't know what was happening…

Axel: *smiles* now you know what to expect when you and namine…you know. *laughs*

Zexion: d-don't say that! *blushes madly*…im not ready for that kind of thing…

Axel: you were ready for that kind of thing a minut ago. *smirks*

Zexion: *beet read* but…I didn't…it was like my body took over…

Axel: that's called hormones! *laughs* alright so we shall never speak of this again because if we do, ill be killed…*sounds happy but paniky*

Zexion: *eyes get wide* oh my god…what if they find out?

Axel: well if they find out…vexen and Xemnas and Xigbar and saix will take turns kicking my ass…and then they'll hand me over to vexen for experimentation. *shivers a little* they cant find out…they wont…

Zexion: can you imagine what they would do to me? *shivers*

Axel: theyed…well…ground you…maybe lockyou up in your room…heh maybe even spank your ass. *smiles at the thought*

Zexion: *shakes head* they would kill me…we cant speak of this to anyone…

Axel: …never…ever….ever. *smiles sadly* im sorry I cant be more acceptable…

Zexion: *smiles a little*…your acceptable to me…

Axel: *smiles* thanks…well…*stands up* when namine xomes back im going to leave you alone. don't worry…*smiles* I know your excited.

Zexion: *giggles* well im sure she'll appreciate that! *smiles sweetly*…uh…oh…

Axel: uh oh what? *looks around like someone herd something and starts freaking out* oh my god there going to kill me! *gets in the courner*

Zexion: no no…I think…im gonna…*runs into the bathroom and starts throwing up in the toilet*

Axel: *walks in behind him and gets the hair out of his face with one hand and rubs his back with the other* Zexion…why are you…

Zexion: I…think its another-*puke*…side effect!

Axel: im sorry…just get it all out…*puts a little heat into his hand to try and make him relaxed*

Zexion: *throws up again* ugh…gross…*heaves a few more times but nothing comes out* ow…

Axel: *rubs his back and hands him a towel*…

Zexion: *takes towel and wipes mouth* thanks…*heaves again* ow!…

Axel: …im sorry…I don't know what I can do…can vexen even fix this?

Zexion: I don't know…*heave*

Axel: *puts an arm arouns his shoulder and rubs his tummy* I have no idea how to make you feel better…

Zexion: *heave* ugh it hurts!

Axel: *looks sad* I don't….um…*picks him up over his shoulder and walks out the door* im taking you to Vexen…

Zexion: *not going to argue* *heave* gah…*heave* …uh oh…

Axel: *walks quicker* Zexion try not to throw up on my-

Zexion: *barf* s-sorry…

Axel: *closes his eyes* lets just get you to vexen… *bursts into vexens lab and he turns frighteningly twords the two. Axel sits Zexion on the table and strips off his barf coverd coat*

Vexen: ive seen enough of you without your coat!

Axel: you can add vomiting and dry heaving to your list

Vexen: uh..oh…

Zexion: *heave* uh oh…*sticks a finger in his mouth and pulls it out, now tinted red* b-blood…

Vexen: *eyes widen* uuhhhhh….

Axel: what do you mean uuuuhhhhhh!

Vexen: um…I have just the thing. *runs to the back closet*

Axel: *puts a hand on zexions shoulder* you'll get through this…

Zexion: *heave* ive been through worse…

Vexen: alright. This is pryfly juice and it is used to cure internal unjuries. The dry heaving resulted in stomach ulcers. Drink this and you will feel ten times better.

Zexion: *grabs it and chugs it quick;e* *hurk* that's disgusting!

Axel: *looks helpless*

Vexen: 5...4...3...2...1...there feel any better?

Zexion: *coughs once* …yeah…that's better…

Vexen: *smiles* good. *walks into another room*

Axel:…...he's creepy….

Zexion: hes not all bad…

Axel: *rolls his eyes* to YOU hes not all bad. To me…hes a ticking time bomb. *glances at the door vexen when through*

Zexion: *laughs a little* sorry…I cant do much about that.

Axel: its fine…*looks nervouse* ssoooooooo…you wanna…leave?

Zexion: sure *stands up*

Axel: alright lets go. *walks towords the door and opens it for Zexion* *feels someone run into it and here them fall* oh! Im sorry here *closes the door* just let me…*freezes in the position of an out streached hand*

Zexion: hey what happened did someone-*peers around at the figure and freezes*

Roxas: oh…its my fualt…*gets up on his own and brushes himself off*

AXelL *brings his hand to his side, not saying anything*

Roxas: *anxious and awkward smile* h-hi axel, hi Zexion…

Zexion: so…you…decided to come back?

Roxas: *quick nod* yes I did. I decided you were right. I wasn't ready to leave these memories behind, a-and I didn't want everything to turn out so…rotten…

Axel: *looks over at Zexion but doesn't say anything*

Zexion:*looks nervous* well…that's good but…it will take time for wounds to heal…

Roxas: *fidgets with his hands* I-I know…I just…want to set things right,,,

Axel: *looks sad, but has a small smile even though it doesn't reach his eyes*

Roxas: axel…I wanted to…say im sorry, I feel awful.

Axel: …you feel aweful? I hurt my best friend and YOU feel aweful.

Zexion: uh…*doesn't know what to do*

Roxas: …*looks down* im trying to apologize axel…

Axel: just…don't…at least…not right now okay? Later, not now. *turns away from him* but know this…I may not be perfect…but I don't leave my friends, with out at least a goodbye. *starts walking*

Zexion: *looks back and forth between the two* *not sure which one to comfort*

Roxas:d-don't worry Zexion…im fine…just a little sad…its him you need to worry about… *head hung low* about what I said that day…im sorry…I was just…angry…at myself…

Zexion: *looks at him with a soft smile* its okay…im just glad your back…see you later Roxas.

Roxas: *sad smile* bye Zexion. *small wave*

Zexion: *waves and follows after axel*

Axel: *puts a hand on his own shoulder but continues to walk away, his coat across his arm*

Zexion: *doesn't feel like he should say anything* *sigh*

Axel: *loovs over and whipes his eyes*…*clears his throat* o…what did he mean about you talking to him?

Zexion: *freezes*…

Axel: don't look so surprised…*looks ahaid* I wont be mad at you…

Zexion: *sigh* …not to long ago…xion came to Xemnas and I and said she knew where Roxas was but she didn't know what to do so Xemnas tols me to go with her and convince him to come back…there was a lot of yelling and low blows on both sides but…apparently I got through to him…

Axel: *nods* alright…what did he say to you, that was so bad?…

Zexion: nothing that was important enough for me to remember…

Axel: or that's code for you don't want me to know…*smiles at him* its okay…*looks down* I thought ide be happier, but I feel nothing…

Zexion: well…just give it some time and maybe…you two could still be friends…it doesn't have to happen now…it could take a while…but maybe…

Axel: maybe…that's better then never right? *sighs and looks down* I feel….so….naked…

Zexion: maybe you should put your coat on then…*trying to make a joke to lighten the mood*

Axel: I would…but someone ralfed all over it! *laughs*

Zexion: its vexens fualt! *laughs*

Axel: ahuh. Blam the crazy guy! *smiles and laughs*

Zexion: hey usually that's a logical accusation! *smiles*

Axel: yeah I guess…*rolls his eyes*

Zexion: so…what now?…*looks at axel* why are you staring at me like that?

Axel: *randomly reaches out and pulls n the longest part os his bangs childishly*

Zexion: *hands quickly fly to his scalp* ow! What the heck was that for!

Axel: I…don't…know…I just had a stron earge to pull your hair…*pulls it again*

Zexion: *jerks a little in the direction of the pull* ow! Stop that! *swats his hand away* whats wrong woth you? *walking backwords*

Axel: im sorry! It just looked like a good idea!

Zexion: *rubs head* well it wasn't! *still walking backwards* sometimes I ju-*suddenly trips and falls over an object on the floor*

Axel: *puts out a hand and looks up* uh…h-hello namine! *nervouse laughter*

Namine: *head peeking around the door frame* hi…Zeku-kun are you okay?

Zexion: *looks up* y-yeah fine!…not that im not thrilled to see you but…why are you here?

Namine: well im moving back silly!

Zexion: *takes axels hand and gets up* why didn't you tell me?

Namine: oh I knew I forgot something!

Axel:*rolls his eyes a little and nudges Zexion in her direction* you two have some catching up to do…

Zexion: oh yeah…namine…I have to talk to you…

Namine: *looks nervouse* about what?

Zexion: *gently nudges her into her room and closes the door behind them*

Axel: *leans against the opposite wall stairing at the door extremely nervouse*

…..about 15 minutes later…..

*door bursts open and namine walks out and stands in front of axel*

Axel: oh…um…d-don't look at me that-

Namine: *quick and swiftly gives a kick to the groin* keep your hands to yourself hothead! *grabs Zexion by the collar of his jacket and pulls him close* this is all mine untill I say im done with him!

Axel: *a high pitch sound as he falls to the floor clutching his groin* o-okay!

Namine: *lets go* good! *walks away*

Zexion: …sorry…

Axel: *curles up on the floor but waves a hand to him* *higher pitch then usual* I-im f-fine….ish…

Zexion: wow…she kicked you hard…was it worse then me?

Axel: s-hhhh…uh…yes…

Zexion: woah…you gonna be okay?

Axel: if I ever got into a male female relationship, I will not be able to have kids…*gets up and leans against the wall*

Zexion: ouch…that sounds bad…she can be pretty…protective…

Axel: *looks at him like he is stupid* no! I had no idea! *rolls his eyes and is getting back to normal* *looks down the hallways to looks for namine and outs a hand on zexions head and messes up his hair*

Zexion: *laughs* just don't let her see you do that!

Axel: *looks around serching and when he's satisfied she isn't around kisses his forhead shortly* im don't. promise. *gets a good distance away from him so namine wont be angry*

Zexion: *smiles sweetly* well…things are getting back to norma;…but this time…they'll be better…

Axel: yeah…that would be nice. *smiles*


	18. Halloween!

Sorry that I am late everyone! School has been a bit of a burden, but without further adue the Halloween chapter in our fanfic.

*outside Xemnas's office with lots of indistinct shouting* *door bursts open*

Zexion: because I don't want to!

Namine: please? It would be so cute!

Zexion:P no! and you trying to force me isn't fair!

Namine: awe come on!

Zexion: Xemnas please tell her she isn't allowed ti foce me to wear this! *holds out a Halloween costume*

Xemnas:oh Zexion your right…she cant force you.

*namine looks disappointed*

Xemnas: but I can! Go put it on!

Zexion: *looks shocked* but! You cant ve serious! Look at this!

Namine: *inappropriate amount of joy* yay!

Xemnas:*rolls his eyes* unless you wan to go in something worse, I sugest you wear that! *puts on cowboy hat* now id you will excuse me. I have a party to host.*leaves*

Zexion: *looks at namine*

Namine: *guilty smile*

Zexion: *sigh* you win this time…

Namine: hurry up and get changed! the party is going to start soon!

….at ballroom…

*most everyone is already there, axel comes into the room almost late, wearing black leather, boots with buckles, skin tight black tea-shirt,firemans coat and hat* I have arrived! *finger guns at Larxene*

Larxene: *wearing a yellow pleated skirt, black stockings, yellow and black striped arm warmers, a yellow corset with brown lacing in the back, and pikachy ears and tail*…you look ridiculous…

Axel: oh yeah. Im the one who looks ridiculous. *rolls his eyes* and what are you? A bee?

Larxene: im a pikachu! Duh! *points to ears*

Xigbar: don't worry baby cakes! I got it! *wearing a Victorian style jacket, old looking patchy pants tucked into knee boots*

Larxene: what are you supposed to be?

Axel: she says im the one who looks ridiculous! *turns to Xigbar and raises an eyebrow* Xigbar…I don't get it…

Xigbar: oh come on! Im a pirate!

Larxene: …I don't see it…

Axel: no you just look like a Xigbar to me. *shakes his head* anyway look at me! I look hot and she thinks I look bad! Tell her shes wrong!

Xigbar:*raises an eyebrow* yeah…that's pretty hot! In fact axel…I have something to show you in the closet…

Larxene: you crusty old perv…

Namine: *just walking throught the door wearing an organization coat with her hair brushed slightly in her face*

Axel: *looks at Xigbar weirdly* uh…ill pass…*looks at namine with a little laugh* you wear that coat well namine! *smirks* your….?

Namine: *turns to axel* wait wait…lets see if you can guess…*puts hand on her shin in a quizzical pondering manner and furrows her brow*

Axel: *laughing* Zexion right! Ahaha! *whispers in her ear* don't let Xigbar see you, he might mystake you for him! *laughs more*

Namine: *smiles and giggles* wait till you see the real thing! *puts head out the door* will you just get in here already!

Zexion: *nervously enters wearing thigh high black boots a black pleated skirt with aqua trim, a gray/silver slevless top with aqua ruffled trim, arm warmers with what look like circuit boards on them, large headphones and lots of light up pieces* this isn't what I wanted to wear…*he is miku the vocaloid*

Axel: uuuhhhh…ummm….*checks his nose* I think it looks…um…*doesn't want to sstep on toes*…nice? *looks at namine and turns a little away from her*

Namine:*smiles* actually it looks great!

Zexion: its cold!

Larxene: nice lefs Zexion…*actua;;u jealous*

Axel: Larxene are you jealous? *smirks* but um yeah. Looks awesome. Namine did you make it?

Namine: yup! It took me a long time!

Zexion: …she pinned it while it was on me…I was terrified…

Namine: but I didn't stab you!

Zexion: it was still scary!

Larxene: *makes a face like she is getting more jealous the longer she looks at him*…im going to find Marluxia…*walks away*

Axel: *rolls his eyes* Zexion you need to get over this fear of needles…*pulls up his helmet to show him a new piercing* see! Not bad!

Zexion: *shivers* don't show me that!

Namine: *hugs his arm* you'll be fine…

Axel: its not you that got it *rolls his eyes* by the way namine. Great job. It looks perfect! *tilts his hat to her*

Namine: thanks! The hardest part was the headphones…they are huge…

Zexion: and kinda heavy…but fully functional so I like them! *smiles*

Namine: shall we socialize?

Axel: I think we shall! *turns and walks right into saix*

Zexion: before you say anything about what im wearing…Xemnas told me to…

Namine: *giggles a little*

Saix: *is wearing a tourn up organization uniform with "blood" dripping from his chops, and he is wearing wolf ears* I was made aware of that Zexion, don't worry.

Axel: hey there wolf boy.

Saix: hey there…wow you are a walking redundancy.

Axel: hey, I keep money in my pocket! I make sure I have work!

Zexion: firefighter who is also an arsonist…*shakes his head* you offend all reason…

Namine: *nods* what he said…

Axel: *rolls his eyes* I wasn't searching for your aproval anyway.

Saix: mhm. And who would aprove of this?

Axel: *sigh* not you.

Saix: mhm. Hope not. *turns and you see a tail*

Axel: pffttttt…..

Zexion: axel do you want to get beat up?

Namine: *flicks Zexion on the nose* is that any way for miku to talk?

Zexion: so now I have to act like her?

Namine: yup! *pulls a weird retainer like looking object that seemed to contain some microchips* put this in the roof of your mouth…I burrowed some of your books and had vexen's help to make it. *looks excited*

Axel: he wont beat me up…yet…*look at chip thingy* what are those for?

Namine: *smiles* you'll see…come on zeku-kun! Put it in!

Zexion: this isn't gonna hurt me right?

Namine: I promise!

Zexion: *puts it in thr roof of his mouth and positions it so it stays in place*

Namine: *giggles* now talk!

Zexion: *voice comes out high pitched and computerized sounding like miku's* konichiwa! *covers mouth*…eto…

Axel: *laughs* namine what a great idea! Now people could really believe hes a girl!

Namine: yup! Its awesome! I put it on the Japanese setting too!

Zexion: nane? Doushite?

Namine: what?

Axel: namine…now no one knows what hes saying!

Zexion: *looks at axel* baka!

Namine: …I think he knows what that means…hang on a sec *pulls a tiney screwdriver out of her pocket* open up…

Zexion: *opens mouth and namine adjusts something quickly*

Namine: there now that should be better…

Zexion: I hope so *voice still high and digital*…

Axel: thanks Zexion…that isn't very nice. *rolls his eyes* *turns to look at lexy* umm…

Lexaus:…Justin Beiber….

Axel: …..why….?

Zexion: yes why? That makes she-ense…eh?

Namine: sorry…but the pronunciation is pretty bad…I have some kinks to work out…

Axel: um…kay…*said as he walks away* huh…hm…omygod…is that Luxord…*points*

Namine: oh my gosh…it is! *laughs*

Zexion: iss he…haary potta?

Namine: harry potter?

Axel: *shakes his head yes* I wonder if hes drunk…

Luxord: *walks over* hello!…axel…you defy all logic…

Axel: not…you…to…

Zexion: hello luku-xord…*looks frustrated* namine

Namine: *giggles*

Luxord: hi Zexion…um…hy do you sound so much like a female robot?

Axel: sounds annoying…im glade I don't have to wear a retainer like that…

Zexion: its called a vocaloid…and its very strange…

Namine: he kinda is a female robot! And the retainer makes it so he can sing too! But…it doesn't pronounce things very well yet…nice costume Luxord!

Luxord:*grins* I think so to!

Axel: harry potter…hm…it ort of fits you.

Luxord: im getting in touch with my childhood self. *opens his cloak and pulls out a small flask*

Axel: your not going to get drunk are you?

Luxord: no not today. *sips a little*

Axel:…can…I have some?

Luxord: no you're a miner!

Ax*sticks out his tongue* im going to be twenty forever!

Zexion: niceu to see someone~iss mindful of agesu!

Namine: pfffttt *covers mouth* sorry! *giggling uncontrollably* im gonna go talk to xion! Ill be back! *runs away still laughing*

Zexion: iss it relly that bad?

*Luxord and axel nods at the same time and say yes*

Luxord: but on the bright side…well…

Axel: …but on the other side your more of a walking Xigbar magnet then me.

Zexion: that's not good! *goes to take it out but namine planned ahead* dental glue?…rounda two goes to namine…

Axel: *rolls his eyes*

Luxord: sorry I cant help…

Zexion: she hasu a slouvent…mosta likely…anyway…how…are you? Hmmm…that was betta…nevamind…

Luxord: good actually. Works light, and im still getting paid.

Axel: *rolls his eyes* Xemnas cut my pay check…he says im not working enough.

Luxord: your not. *laughs*

Zexion: well thas good to hee-ah…*makes a face like "really?…"*

Axel: what ever Luxord. *grins*

Luxord: you seem happier.

Axel: whats not to be happy about? Everyones back now. Everythings normal! *jumps a little* and its Halloween!

Zexion: Halloween is awesome! Woah…its working better now? that's weird…

Axel: maybe you just need to…..bob marley?

Luxord: nice…

Zexion: wow…this night keeps getting more and more strange…good evening xaldin.

Xaldin: hello…

Axel: your funny. Bob marly right?

Xaldin: yes. It made sence. *pulls on a dread*

Axel: mhm…more then Justin beiber over there.

Luxord: *rolls his eyes*

Zexion:that quite true…*looks to the side* oh dear…demyx what on earth are you wearing?

Demyx: *poses* I…am…iron mane! *is wearing a store bought sout several sizes to small*

Axel: uh…wow. *jabs him in the stomach*

Demyx: awey! That hurt!

Zexion: axel! What was that for!

Axel: you have a whole in your force field…here! *puts a hand over it* there!

Demyx: yeah! Thanks axel!

Zexion: *shakes his head* demyx…I think your armor might be a bit too small for you…

Demyx: nuh uh axel gave me a invisible force field!

Axel: yeah so shut up!

Zexion: what ever you say…

Demyx: *smiles* im sooooo happy!

Axel: so who have you seen?

Demyx: I say everyone! Roxas and xion are smart!

Axel:…huh?

Zexion: how so? *looks around the room untill he spots the duo* *snirckers a little and pulls on axels sleeve* look over there…

Axel: *looks at two sora's, xion being kh 1 and Roxas being kh2* nice. That is a good idea.

Demyx: yeah! Come on! Lets go talk to them!

Axel: *is dragged behind demyx*

Zexion:*fallows behind*

Xion: oh hi guys!…*looks at them all* and Zexion…*snicker*

Axel: nice costumes….since when is sora blond?

Roxas: since I said so.

Zexion: better question. Since when is sora female.

Xion; since when are you female.

Axel: oh if that's not a burn then I don't know what is,and im a specialist!

Roxas: nice costum by the way. *looks himup and down taking in the hole effect*

Axel: yeah I know right. *sais confidently and heroically poses*

Roxas: an oxymoron right?

Axel: *deflates* jeeeeeerk…

Zexion: yeah yeah…naminemade it.

Xion: I didn't know namine could sew.

Zexion: neither did I…

Axel: Roxas you should have been a maid.

Roxas: no you don't deserve that sight.

Axel: no its for Xigbar, maybe he'll leave me alone.

Zexion: it isn't fair to push Xigbar off on other people axel!

Xion: *laughs a little*

Axel: but he raped me three times!

Roxas: *rolls his eyes* excuses

Axel: im just trying to pass around the love Zexion. Jeez.

Zexion: no one wants that love. Believe me…

Axel: me either! But is it really fair that im the only one he is actually physically rapeing?

Zexion: *shruggs* maybe you should take it as a compliment…

Xion: that doesn't make sense Zexion…

Zexion: well I tried!

Axel : yeah that im freaken sexy! *shows off a lot*

Roxas: you just wait untill you fiond yourself in a closet…

Xigbar:*shouts from the oppisite courner of the room* I saw that axel! Wwoooo! Take it off!

Zexion: that's not awkward at all…

Axel: *covers up immediately and looks embarrassed*

Roxas:toooold you!

Axel: …

Roxas: isn't that jacket hot though?

Axel: yeah not one of my better plans…

Zexion: *smirks* you could always go give vexen a hug or something…

Xion: I think that would just result in the room getting very damp…

Axel: *rolls his eyes* hes probably kick my ass if I tried that.

Roxas: I might be interested in seeing that.

Axel and I might be interested in giving you to Xigbar with a bow.

Zexion: not that's what I call a threat…

Xion: more like a death threat…

Axel: more like a rape threat. *smirk*

Roxas: uuuhhhhh….*looks nervouse*

Axel: *rolls his eyes* id never do that though…

Zexion: *raises eyebrow*…oh really? Are you sure about that?

Xion:…I sense drama…

Axel: pretty sure…you know…unless its vexen or something. *feels a hand on his shoulder and closes his eyes* really? The one time I say something bad!

Vexen: you are a child I swear!

Zexion: you seem to show up at the worst times…no offense…

Xion: harsh?

Vexen: *rolls his eyes* its okay I know he would dare. Not only would I freeze him to a lab table, I would test and tourcher him…fair enough?

Axel: *nods*

Vexen: good boy. *smirks and lets go* so what is this about axel…hugging me?

Zexion: he said that his costume was really war, so I suggested that he hug the coldest person I know.

Xion: …wow that could kinda be mean to…

Axel: if you wanted that to be good. You should have said coolest…oh wait that's me. *poses*

Vexen: *rolls his eyes and puts his ice cold hand on the back of axels neck*

Axel: g-ah! Sh-

Roxas: *laughing*

Zexion: *snickers* yeh that was cool *sarcasm*

Xion: Zexion…I would juat like to point out that right now your voice is higher pitched than mine…but yeah…

Zexion: why are you picking on me all of a sudden?

Xion:…everyone else does and I wanted to know why…its kinda fun! *guilty smile*

Axel: *trys pulling vexen off* aalright t-that's enough? *tug tug*

Vexen: no…I don't think it is. *even colder*

Axel: *starts heating up and creats fog*

Zexion: *eyes light up a bit* hey…

Xion: *looks at him* are you thinking what im thinking?

Zexion: …I think so…*smiles*

Axel: y-your f-freezing! *teeth chatering*

Vexen: shut up! *looks at Zexion* do I want to know?

Zexion: *grins* whats Halloween without a little midnight fog? *points to the fog being creates*

Xion: …I do have one question though…how is that happening? I thought dry-ice made fog…

Axel: well. Vexen is old, and old people are very dry, so he basically is dry ice.

Vexen: *squeezes the back of his neck a little* im still young enough to cause you pain, so don't be disrespectful!

Zexion: vexen! *voice squeeks a little when he yells* ow! I hurt my own ears with that!…*shakes head* anyway…youa re also old enough to not fall for his taunts…

Xion: please will you guys make some fog. That would be so cool!

Axel: *looks back at vexen* you want to make fog?

Vexen: *sigh* fine. *takes his hand off his neck and they link hands and fog s to form thicker then before*

Xion: sweeeeeeeet! I wanna run through it! *runs away*

Zexion: …very nice you two…and look your holding hands! *smirk*

*axel and vexen bth glare at him*

Axel: id watch it if I were u.

Vexen: at least im not wearing a skirt.

Axel: or sounds like a girl.

Zexion: *looks embarrassed* its not like I wanted to! I was forced to wear this!

Axel: *rolls his eyes*

Vexen: is this enough fog yet? *looks bored and touchy*

Zexion: yeah that's good…your both just jealous I think…

Vexen: mhm that's it, im jealous…

Axel: Zexion, if I was wearing that, ited be easier for Xigbar to rape me…so no. im not besides. I look hot! *shows off again*

Xigbar: yeah! Take it off!

Zexion: …u should probably stop doing that…you wouldn't look as good in this anyway!

Axel: SHUT UP XIGBAR! *coughs* yeah your right…your more girly then me anyway.

Vexen:*rolls his eyes* can I leave now?

Zexion: um if you want to…nice costume by the way…mad scientist right?

Vexen: im not dressed up!

Axel: then why do you look like more of a creeper?

Vexen: *glares*

Axel: I mean…mad scientist like…

Vexen: I am a scientist!

Zexion: hmm…are you sure? Because I-wait a second…axel did you call me girly?

Axel: *laughs* yes I did little girly boy!

Vexen: yes I am sure! *walks away*

Zexion: no matter what u guys say, I am not girly! *stomps foot and turns his head back to axel*

Axel: *gets behind him and reaches around and squeezes his chest* hmmmm…

Zexion: *high pitched yip* *jumps a bit and blushes* w-what are you doing? *swats away his hands*

Axel: well I figured youd have boobs! I mean you're a girl right? *rolls his eyes* I am so not in the wrong here. *smirks*

Zexion: so you just go around groping people to find out their gender?

Xigbar: *walks up quickly* what? We're groping Zexion? *looks excited*

Axel: *put his arms out, which means coat wide open,in front of Zexion* no. no we are not groping Zexion! Hes a deffensless little girl!

Xigbar: *now looking at axel* in that case…you'll do just fine! *stare staare stare*

Zexion: …still not a girl…

Xigbar: you look really warm in that jacket axel…why don't you let me hold it for you?

Axel: *wraps the jacket around him, and sweat immediately appears on his brow* um…n-no thank you Xigbar. That isn't neddessary…..,.

Xigbar: oh but I think it is! *puts a hand to axels forehead* your burning up sweet cheeks!

Zexion: Xigbar go awak before Xemnas sees that you are within five feet of me…

Axel: *gets a little red because Xigbar is touching him* I…don't…think you should touch me! *slaps his hand away gaining courage and points at him* bad Xigbar! Bad!

Xigbar: ohh I like it when you talk to me like that! *grin*

Zexion: ew…please go away…

Xigbar: fine fine…see you in the closet axel! *waves like a creep then walks away*

Zexion: …se what happened when you feel people up!

Axel: *big eyes* I don't wanna go in the closet!

Xemnas: *gets on the mic* hello everyone! And happy Halloween. Tricking time begins now! And remember, if anyone dies I will kill you all!

Axel: *grin grin* *smirk smirk* *evil glint in his eye*

Zexion: *takes a step away from axel* well…im going to hide now…

Axel: no no no…its not you…yet. But I do know who will be going into the closet with Xigbar. *eyeing a certain number 7*

Zexion: im not sure that's a good idea axel, he could get hurt. *thinks for a moment* need any help?…

Axel: ill leave saix to you. Ill get Xigbar in the closet. *stand in front of the closet and starts taking off his coat*

Xigbar: *attracted like a magnet* hey axel! I see you got kinda warm there didn't you?

Axel: *throws it at xigbars face and lleads him in the closet* I did…can you cool me down? These pants are so hot and sweaty…*stops walking into the closet and shuts the door and motions for Zexion*

Zexion: *nods and walks over to saix* um…saix could I see you for a minute?

Saix:*ignores him and walks by the punch bowl*

Zexion: *fallows and looks at axel for help but all he does is make hand motuons that make no sense* s-saix? I know you can hear me!

Saix: just because I can, doesn't mean I want to. *turns* what?

Zexion: would you be so kind as to follow me for a second?

Saixx:…and why would I do that? *pours a cup of punch*

Zexion: *looks at axel who is getting impatient* d-don't ask questions…j-just fallow me…

Saix:*rolls his eyes* you need a better argument then that.

Zexion: *panics and does the only thing he can think of to get saix to fallow him* *he yanks as hard as he can on saix's hair and then starts to run for the closet*

Saix: little…*runs after him, and right into the open closer not noticing Zexion went behind the door, axel closes and locks it from the outside*

Axel: I hope they have fun! *smirk smirk*

Zexion: *heavy panting* that was terrifying!…

Axel: oh you just wait…3...2...1 *hears a rucus coming from inside the closet* *laughs* I hope they forget how this started. *smirks*

Zexion: same here…im not looking forward to saix's wrath…

Axel: he cant hurt you, because Xemnas wont let him…on the other hand Xigbar…ill get a beatiing, but its worth it. Listen Zexion. *puts an ear to the door*

Zexion: what? *puts his ear to the door too*

Saix: *hears thrashing* Zexion im going to kill you!

Axel:…

Saix: im going to teach you a lesson you will never forget! *hears a slapping noise*

Xigbar: gah! What are you talking about! Axel! Stop hitting me! I havent even touched you yet! No not my beautiful face!

Zexion: pppfffftttt…

Saix: *ignores him completely* you need to learn manners!

Axel: he really does though.

Xigbar: ahhh! My good eye! Off…ouch…stop hitting me!

Zexion: *pulls ears away* okay im bored now…

Axel: who else to prank…*eyes look around with a sparkle*

Zexion: *also starts to scan room but when he turns to the left he has a rather unpleasant surprise* ahh! Marluxia!

Maluxia: bbooooo! *jumps at him through the fog, looks at what he's weating and his nose starts dripping*

Axel: *laughs*

Zexion: *back away from him a bit* what are you supposed to be?

Marluxia: Edward cullen silly! Cant you tell! *looks at him and sux in his cheeks*

Axel: *bursts out laughing histerically and pointing*

Zexion: …oh…I guess that explains the sparkles…

Marluxia: I love sparkles! *poses like hes gunna bite you*

Axel: you look like that girl vampire…victoria?

Zexion: I guess I don't understand…

Marluxia: axel you don't know what your talking about! If anyone is victoria its you! She has red hair!

Axel: *rolls his eyes* I didn't even know that was a character

Marluxia: uhh…um…

Axel: marly you're a vally girl. Shut up/

Marluxia: am not a girl! *stomps his feet*

Axel: mhm sure.

Zexion: im just glade your not saying im a girl anymore…

Axel: ooohhhh look at the cute little baby girl *pinches zexions cheeks*

Axel: hey! Hands off the girl! Shes scared of monsters and fairy princeses!

Zexion: ow! *scowles a bit* you guys are idiots! I am not a girl! And both of you know it!

Axel: no I don't…I think you need to prove it!

Marluxia: axel that's not very nice. Even though its true. I don't believe it either.

Zexion: im not gonna prove it to you creepers!

Axel: *sigh* *gets up in the stage and grabs a mic.* hello everyone its time for the childrens portion of trick or treat! So all members under 18 meet me putside on the courtyars in 5 minuts! *portals*

…..ion courtyard….

Zexion: what are we doing?

Xion: well axel planned it so…it wont be boring…

Namine: this coat is warm…

Axel: alright children! Lets-

Roxas: we are not that much younger then you…

Axel: sssshhhhhh! Anyway *starts giving out pillowcases* we are going-

Demyx: wait for meeeeeee! *runs from the castle*

Axel: ANYWAY we are going trick or treating. We are going to meet up with sora kairi and riku and we are going to have FUN

Namine: yay! This will be fun!

Xion: good idea axel!

Zexion: but I don't like candy….

Axel: you will like it! *hands him bag* if not you can give it to someone else…

Demyx: CANDY!

Roxas: lets go! *opens a portal*

*everyone walks through*

Sora: I have visitors!

Zexion: …have we met?

Namine: hi guys!

Axel: hey whats up? *shakes hand swith riku*

Roxas: hi sora!

Sora: hi…whats your name again?

Zexion: that's Roxas…your kinda like …brothers…

Namine: *whispers* how did he forget?

Roxas: *face palm*

Axel: hes a ditz…like…more then demyx!

Demyx: HHHIIIIIIIIII SORA!

Riku: um who are you? I know…*points to axle, xion, namine, and Roxas*

Zexion: im Zexion..and im not a girl. that's demyx…

Xion: hes special.

Sora: hi demyx! *frolicking in stupidity*

Demyx: *overly excited* lets go get cccaaaaaaaaannnnnndddddyyyyyy!

Axel: *rolls his eyes*

Roxas: yum candy!

Riku: nice to meet you Zexion. *puts out a hand* I could tell you're a boy.

Zexion: *eyes light up* r-really?

Xion: yeah come lets go!

Namine: I love candy!

Sora: the big pieces don't fit up my nose…

Demyx: mine either!

Axel: oh god…

Riku: yeah…who wouldn't.

Zexion: most people…

Sora: *grabs riku and Zexion and pulls* come on! No talking! Let go!

Axel: *walks behind them watching with a smile(*

Demyx: *runs past them all to the first house*

Riku: sora slow down!Sora: if we don't hurry dem-dem will get al the candy!

Zexion: I cant run this fast! *trying to leep skirt from flying up*

Namine: trick or treat!

Xion: …sora? …this is your house!

Sora's mom: why hello there kids!

Demyx: trick or treat! *child face*

Riku: hhhhello ms, Sora's Mom!

Roxas: hi ms, sora! Trick or treat!

Axel: *smiles and waves from the street*

Sora's mom: why arent you all so cute!

Namine: thanks!

Xion: *smiles*

Kairi: *next door and walks outside* hi everyone!

Demyx: *waves frantically* HHHHIIII KAIRIIIIIIIII!

Riku: hay come join is!

Roxas: *smiles*

Kairi: *runs over and notices that sora is still holding zexions wrost*…who is she? *scowl*

Zexion: uhh…im a guy…

Axel: *laughs histerically*

Roxas: don't worry kairi, this is Zexion, namines boyfriend.

Riku: I guess I see what you mean Zexion…

Kairi: *looks relieved* oohhhh! Nice to meet you…

Zexion: for a second there I thought you were going to punch me…

Namine: he he its okay *pats his shoulder*

Riku: so whould we move on now that you know who Zexion is?

Axel: might be a good idea. *Smirks* I neeeeed sugar.

Roxas: heh no you don't.

Sora's mom: *drops a handful of candy in each bag* see you later kids! Play nice!

Zexion: bye…

Namine: thanks!

Sora: candy!

Demyx: *smiles and runs with sora to the next house*

Roxas: come on axel! Hurry up!

Axel: *speeds up a little* yeah yeah yeah…

Zexion: *following behind* what exactly is our goal?

Namine: to get as much candy as possible!

Sora: *presses door bell a lot* *dingdongdingdongdingdong*

Random: hold your hourses kiddies…*brings out a bag of apples(

Demyx: that's not candy!

Axel: oh dear…the dreaded fruit giver…Sora: you rip off artist! *kicks him in the shin* run!

Zexion: wait I like apples! *being dragged away*

Axel: *pulls out eggs and throws a few at the person and runs*

Roxas: *laughing as he runs* Zexion you obviously don't understand trick or treating!

Zexion: no I really don't! we never threw eggs at people when I went!

Namine: its called "trick or treat" for a reason!

Zexion: you too!

Riku: everyone Zexion. I think you have a lot to learn.

Axel: you also wait on there door step to get all there candy. *looks at him knowingly*

Zexion: that was one time!

Sora: next house!

Zexion: why do you keep dragging me!

Sora: your tiney! *pats head*

Zexion: oh come on!

Axel: see! Im not the only one who feels you need to do stuff to him! Cause hes tiny! *everyone agrees*

Zexion: you all have touching issues…

Xion: that sounded wrong…

Namine:…you are pretty tiny…

Axel: hee hee

Roxas: hm touching issues hih? Sounds like axel.

Axel: HEY!

Sora: I like touching! *hugs Zexion*

Zexion: *tenses up*

Xion: hahaha!

Riju: oh yeah. Sora loooooves touching…hmmm…sora I think I lost my cell phone again…you'll have to help me find it later.

Axel: *rolls his eyes* alright I want candy.

Sora: right! Next house! *yank*

Zexion: woah! Wait! Ah!

Namine: he he zexu made a friend!

Xion: yeah…not really…

Riku: *nocks on door* trick or treat! And you better say treat!

Axel: you said it!

Person: uh…t-treat…here! *hands them a lot of candy cause hes afraid of riku and axel*

Zexion: they're holding me against my will…

Xion: hes kidding thanks!

Sora: yay!

Axel: *munches on a sucker* I lose Halloween!

Riku: you said it!

Roxas: come on Zexion! Try and have fun! *pout*

Demyx: MORE CANDY!*runs with sora*

Zexion: I am having fun…I was never dragged around this much before…

Namine: its cause your cute! *snuggles his arm*

….after quit a few houses*

Demyx: axel I have to pee!

Axel: theres a park right over there! Pee in a bush!

Demyx: hold my candy. And don't eat it…*gives it to him and runs*

Axel: ok-*sora takes the bag* hey!

Sora: ALL YOUR CANDIES BARE MINE!

Zexion: *struggles to hold his large bag* sora! That isn't yours!

Kairi: no use…hes gonna eat it all…

Xion: as if he needs more…

Axel: uh…oh no demyx…

Demyx: hey axel! Bag? *holds out hand*

Axel: *hands him his own bag* yeah all there. I swear I didn't eat any…

Roxas: aawweee…

Zexion: sweet. *smiles*…th-the candy I mean…*blush*

Namine: *looks at zexions reaction then glares at axel*

Sora: *nom nom nom*

Axel: *covers his groun cause he doesn't want a swift kick*

Roxas: pffttt…

Axel: I didn't do anything wrong!

Riku: you did something right though!

Namine: *tightens grip on zexions arm* just watch yourself…

Zexion: ow! Namine!…

Kairi: possessive…didn't expect that…

Xion: I know right?

Axel: *looks weary* *mummbles* I did nothing wrong.

Roxas: yes you did. You made Zexion blush, and that pisses namine off.

Axel: *sigh*

Namine: *sighs* fine! *lets go* I wont kill you…

Zexion: ouch that was a tight grip!

Axel: *backs up a bit* I do not trust you…

Roxas: *rolls his eyes* hey everyone! Do we need anymore candy?

Zexion: NO! we have enough sugar…lets go back to sora's house now…

Kairi: I agree…we have a lot of candy…

Axel: well thanks to riku and I for scaring them shitless!

Riku: well we couldn't have done it with out zexions help. He did kick one of there shines. *smirk smirk*

Zexion: the only reason I kicked that guy is because he was hitting on me…

Namine: I was gunna kick him if you didn't…

Sora: you made him cry.

Demyx: he looked so sad Zexion!

Axel: probably deserved it. Well at least we got a butt load of candy from him!

Sora: what?…theres no candy in my butt

Namine: not yet at least…

Kairi: don't encourage him!

Zexion: um…eww…

*axel and riku are cracking up*

Roxas: sora that's not were candy goes.

Demyx: soras right *looks behind him* there isn't any candy down there!

Roxas: *face palm*

Zexion: can we please not use candy and butt in the same sentence?

Sora: why?

Axel: it makes Zexion nervouse…*glint glint*

Roxas: oh dear…

Axel: so does that mean that if you stick candy in your butt…then its butt candy? Would it even taste good afterword? Is that similer to when girls put food down there and the other person eats it? Hmm…butt candy butt candy butt candy!

Zexion: *punches him in the stomach* you are an idiot!

Kairi: hahaha!

*douples over but puts a hand in thumbs up position* gah! I bet Xigbar would want to try that!

Roxas: unless you want his foot in your ass id shut up axel…

Demyx: butt candy?

Zexion: *stands up* seriously axel I will beat you!

Xion: that would be fun to watch!

Sora: …I still don't have candy in my butt…

Axel: *starts blushing* well well well…what have we here. *now makes it absolutely obvious hes looking up hiw skirt* that's what I was hoping for! You are wearing girl panties!

Roxas: oh…my…god…

Zexion: no im not! *actually wearing spandex* I have spandex on you idiot! *blushing* *pulls on the hem of his skirt and sits down*

Namine: *narrows eyes* now I get to beat you!

Axel: gah! *starts to run but trips over demyx*

Riku: *rolls his eyes*

Demyx: ow! Axel!

Namine: *starts laughing*

Zexion: I feel violated…

Sora: riku makes me feel violated a lot!

Riku: *rolls his eyes* do you even know what violated means?

Roxas: well im pretty sure im his brains so probably not…

Sora: nope!

Zexion: not like he needs to know for that previouse statement to make sense though…

Riku: uhh…*suppor faint blush* I do not violate him! That would be taking advantage of him and that's wrong!

Roxas: your lieing, get over it. Now lets go to soras house!

Sora: yay my house! My house! *grabs Zexy and runs*

Zexion: aaahhhhhh!

Xion: sora sure likes him…

….at soras house….

Soras mom: do you kids want any real food?

Axel: *looks at riku and shrugs*

Riku: I don't think sora will be able to eat real food for a few days…*looks at sora*

Sora: no thanks mom! Were good!

Soras mom: alright but since its getting late id like the guys …and Zexion in one room and the girls in another…

Zexion: wait were spending the night here?

Namine: yeah of course!

Xion: didn't you know?

Axel: I wasn't going to let everyone go back to the castle on Halloween. Someone could get hurt.

Roxas: yeah everyone'll be pranking each other and it might start a feud…

Zzexion: …I didn't bring extra clothes…

Namine: oh…that could be a problem…

Sora's mom: don't worry I can find you something!

Roxas: I hope she gives you boy clothes Zexion…

Zexion: same here…

Soras mom: *hands him a bag( this is the only thing I could find that will fit you…now everyone get changed! you can use sora's romm or one of the 15 bathrooms we have! *smiles*

Sora: thanks mom!

Xion: yeah thanks mom!

Namine: …why didn you call her "mom"?

Xion: well…im soras clone…and she told me to…

Roxas: thanks mom!

Axel: *looks at him*

Roxas: were "brothers:

Axel: ohh…

Riku: lets go.

*everyone changes*

….a little later…/

Xion: where is Zexion?

Zexion: im not coming out…

Namine: whats wrong?

Axel: *goes inside* Zexion come on! *you hear a struggle and axel comes out a moment later pulling him out by the back of his pj's*

Roxas" pffttt…hippidy hoppedy easters on its way!

Axel: sshhhh!

Zexion: all she had was this rabbit suit…

Sora: that was mine when I was smaller! Tehe!

Zexion: is that why the feet were filled with rocks?

Sora: …oh yeah…

Axel: tell him he looks fine so he doesn't want to leace.

Riku: I remember this! We matched that year!

Roxas: how young were you guys?

Riku: like 6-ish.

Zexion: …now I feel so great about myself that I am over flowing with joy…

Namine: well it looks comfy…

Zexion: …actually it is…

Axel: Zexion your short get over it! *sighs in exasperation* I want to know that when I let go, you wont run away.

Riku: well we were big for six…

Zexion: I can't agree to that axel…

Xion: hey girls lets go to our room! *they leave*

Axel: *pulls him into the room all the guys are sharing* well tuff shit your staying…

Roxas: you cant make him stay axel…

Axel: I just don't want him going back to the castle while were not there okay!Riku: whys that?

Axel: one name…Xigbar.

Zexion: …I'll stay…

Sora: yay! *glomp*

Roxas: *smiles*

Axel: *lets go and layes on the floor* sooooo what do we wanna do? *riku: *shruggs* I guess its soras decission.

Sora: well riku likes to play the wet rag game…

Zexion: whats that?

Sora: he takes a wet rag…askes me what it smells like..then I pass out and when I wake up im sore…

Zexion: we arent playing that…

Riku: *looks away* no wet rag game.

Axel: *rolls his eyes* we could play truth or dare.

Roxas: would you rather.

Riku: spin th-never mind.

Axel: *laughs*

Sora: axel can decide!

Zexion: uh…

Axel: uhh…ummm…uhhh…

Roxas: come on axel.

Demyx: we played truth or dare once!

Axel: um…would you rather?

Sora: its decided! Riku first!

Riku: alright …um…sora. Would you rather have to eat a spider or a bee?

Axe;: *shivers a little* I hate spiders…

Sora: a…spider! Axel! Would you rather fall off a building or a mountain?

Axel: either really. Lets go with building.

Roxas: w-what?

Axel: theres a reason we have portals.

Roxas: ohh…

Zexion: axel its your turn…

Axel: ummm…Zexion. Would you rather Xigbar or Marluxia? *grin*

Zexion: …Xigbar…im allergic to Marluxia…and Xemnas wont let Xigbar touch me…

Axel: drats.

Roxas: your turn!

Zexion: riku…would you rather *covers soras ears* kiss sora, or his mom?

Riku: oh you are most cruel.

Axel: so which is it?

Riku: *sigh* well…soras been my friend for a very long time…

Axel: so sora?

Riku: no deffinatly soras mom.

Roxas: ppffttt….

Zexion: *uncovers his ears*

Sora: what did you talk about?

Zexion: tic taks…

Riku: alright demyx. Would you rather iron man or your best friend be killed.

Demyx: *sucks in air* but…im iron man!

Sora: you have to choose!

Demyx: uh…um…sorry axel.

Axel:w-what!

Riku: *laughs*

Zexion: nice…demyx your turn!

Demyx: okay! Um…Roxas. Would you rather get together with axel or someone else?

Roxas: *blushes*

Sora: oohhhh that's a good one!

Zexion: you have to answer…

Roxas: id rather…get back with axel…*looks down*

Axel: *smiles and puts an arm around him* sure you would! Im awesome!

Zexion: you love yourself a bit too much…your turn Roxas…

Roxas: uuuuuuuuuummmmmmmmmmmmm…Zexion. If you got into trouble who would you rather receve your punishment from, vexen or Xemnas?

Zexion: uh…Xemnas…he doesn't hit…

Sora: ouch…

Axel: hehe…sometimes you deserve a spanking though.

Roxas: that isn't very nice axel…

Axel: what I can dream cant I?

Riku: *rolls his eyes*

Demyx: huh?

Zexion: *shakes his head* demyx…would you rather share your candy with me or axel?

Demyx:…Zexion.

Axel:why is everyone hating on me today!

Roxas: *shakes his head*

Zexion: *smiles and tosses his own bag of candy to axel* I'll share mine with you…

Axel: *smiles and pulls out a sucker* these are my favorit…

Demyx: sooooo…um…riku would you rather run amile in the sand or in ankle deep water?

Riku: uuhhh….sand?

Axel: *pucks out a few suckers and throws it back to Zexion*

Zexion: *takes bag back* I would have said water…

Sora: why?

Zexion: becase I know demyx better than lexaus…

Axel: *rolls his eyes while sucking on the lolipop*

Riku: alright…sora. Would you rather play the wet rag game or the bouncy bed game?

Zexion: don't answer that!

Sora: but-

Zexion: *shoves a sucker in his mouth* ask an appropriate question…

Riku: *sighs* fine. Sora if you could only choose one. Whould you choose me or kairi?

Axel: ooohhhhhhh…*pulls out the lolipop with a 'pop' noise*

Sora: hhmmmm…I would choose…my mom! She can cook if we get stuck on an island and she can fight zombies…

Zexion:…that isn't what he meant…

Riku: *sigh* theres no getting through to him anyway…

Axel: well its soras turn…

Sora: hm…axel…do you think Zexion is a girl?

Zexion: what kind of question is that!

Axel: well…no. but if he was he'd make a very pretty girl.

Axel: does reno still think hes a girl?

Axel: yeah. *smirks*

Zexion: you guys are horrible…

Sora: he would make a pretty girl! Your turn axel!

Axel: alright…um…uh…hm…Roxas.

Roxas: yeah.

Axel: would you rather me ask you out now, or later? *smiles*

Roxas: n-now.

Zexion: *looks down a bit*

Sora: out? Where are you going?

Axel: *hugs Roxas* no where…

Roxas: *burries his head in axels shoulder* I missed this warmth axel.

Axel: I missed you to. *looks happy, but his eyes says he feels torn between Roxas and Zexion*

Zexion: *still looking down* its Roxas's turn…*said sort of quietly*

Roxas: *turns to look at Zexion* would you rather me continue to be axels friend, or something more?

Axel: *looks down himself*

Demyx: *munching on candy waiting for zexions reply*

Zexion: its not for me to decide…

Roxas: I just want your opinion I guess…*looks down*

Axel: maybe its time to call it a night…*nervous pause*

Zexion: *shakes head* no! I don't want to keep you two apart…I…I'm gonna go to sleep…*pulls up bunny hood*…night…*lies down*

*everyone continues to lie down except axel. He goes to the window seat and looks up at the stares. He leans his head against the glass, cool on his forhead, he hears the sond of light snores and smiles, this is his favorite time of night*

*a piece of candy makes contact with his head…*

Axel: *turns to look at the culprit and smiles* *whispers* hey…

Zexion: hi…

Axel: …why are you still up?

Zexion: I could ask you the same thing…I'm up because riku waqs snoring in my ear.

Axel: *looks back out the window* my stomach is bugging me…even though I know its not the candy…

Zexion: …its because of me…itsnt it…*has taken off the suit and is wearing the spandex, tank top and wraped in the blanket*

Axel: *shakes his head* I don't know…I feel…torn…right down the middle. *traces down his core*

Zexion: well…I wish I could give you advice…but im part of the problem…

Axel: *puts a hand on his stomach and leans back and looks side long at Zexion* I love you…just…remember that and everything will be fine. *closes his eyes and rubs circles on his tummy*

Zexion: *smiles* your worrying yourself sick…*walks over and sits by his feet*

Axel: *smirks with his eyes closed* I would wouldn't I. *looks up at the moon* I feel like Saix, I guess it's a little thing we had in common. *smiles down at Zexion*

Zexion: you two did always seem to be out at night…*looks out the wondow*

Axel: yeah. That was back when I didn't always have to go to school. Bruises and such. *smiles at the sky* no matter what I would see him every day. *looks back at zexions face, still looking up at the sky savoring the image. Burning it into his memory*

Zexion: *feels that axel is looking at him and turns his head to face him* what? *looking exceptionally innocent and sweet*

Axel: nothing…just…you. *looks slightly embarrassed and looks away*

Zexion: *giggles a little* axel…its your decision… no matter what…I'll be your friend…

Riku: *whispers in his sleep* with benefits…*snore*

Zexion: *blushes*

Axel: *redens* Roxas…is…special. Even though I was terribly angry with him…I still loved him. But…I fell even harder for you…I don't know how to explain it. But…I need someone around. As you read before I have terrible nightmares and twisted dreams. I need someone there…and I cant ask you without being killed sssoooooo…*smiles*

Zexion: I understan…*sad smile*…I was…thinking about…that thing we almost did….

Axel: w-what about it?

Zexion: …I could have zipped up my own pants you know…

Axel: *rolls his eyes* nah your incompetent, you would never be able to.

Zexion:*scoffs* yeah sure…*looks at his own right arm*…it's quite impressive isn't it?…the surgery scar…

Axel: yeah. It is. Hard core. *smirks* *puts an arm across his stomach* mines all healed…it doesn't even ache anymore.

Zexion: that's good!…mine is all smooth…im impressed that vexen made such a straight incision…I thought he was much to frantic to do something that tedious…*smirks*

Axel: oh dear vexen. He seems so flightly and nervous all the time…

Zexion: that's most likely my fault…I always did like to wander off which made him oh so nervouse. *lifts up his shirt a little to reveal a scar* this is why…

Axel: *gets closer to see* and what did this? *reaches out a little and traises the scar* *looks up from it into his eyes*

Zexion: remember the story Xigbar told us about how he let me wander off…well im guessing its from that…because I don't rememver how I got it…*Small smile*

Axel: oh…that's right…*leans back* I bet he just needs hot steamy sex to mellow him out. *silently laughs at the look on zexions face*

Zexion: um…I'll let you handle that…

Axel: he'd kill me before hes fuck me. *laughs a little* so. What do you think happened to poor Xigbar?

Zexion: well…that's a good question….I bet he figures out that you weren't in that closet…*pulls shirt back down*

Axel: *rubs his arm* what do you think he'll do to me?

Zexion: you'll be tarred and feathered most likely…or spanked untill you cant stand…

Axel: *gulps a little and rubs the side of his butt* I don't like that later one…

Zexion:*giggles* Xigbar would love it…but at least you arent being beaten with a ruler! *raises eyebrow*

Axel: hey hey hey. Hold on. Who was using black mail! *raises an eyebrow* and at least I didn't pull down your pants…he would…and he might belt my ass…

Zexion: poor number 8...*smiles*

Axel: yeah I agree. Im lucky im not him…wait…I am. *small tremor goes through his body* if I throw up afterwords…don't be surprised… *shakes his head*

Zexion: hey…I throwup more than any normal person should…I was thinking…when we were being punished…how did your punishment go?

Axel: you mean…the constant missions…hard…

Zexion:I mean…what were the missions?…I was really worried…

Axel: well…to my least favorit places…Agrabah. A few others…mainly destroying numerous heartless…some of which got the best of me…*rubs his shoulder* if it would have continues I would have died out there…

Zexion: I wasn't gonna let that happen…

Axel: *runs a hand down his face and leans back* im happy you didn't…I almost didn't make it through that last mission.

Zexion: *sigh* im glad you did make it…for the record…I was totally against Xigbar "waking you up"…

Axel: yeash…he scared the living crap out of me. I almost had a heart attack!

Zexion: well hes good at scaring the crap out of people…that's for sure…

Axel: just the thought of going back to the castle makes me quezy…*goes back to rubbing his tummy*

Zexion: do you need like…some pepto or something?

Axel: *shakes his head no* im just nervous…*brings his head up to his chest and sits his head on his knees*

Zexion: *moves closer* you don't need to be nervous…imagine what would have happened to me if saix would have found out!

Axel: *starts looking a bit green* that's even worse why would you tell me that?

Zexion: well…other peoples pain amuses me…so I thought it would help! Tums? Please don't puke on me!

Axel: *swallos a few times and starts to look normal* *sishs* not that I want tomarrow to come any quicker…but I think its time for bed…*brings his legs onto the floor*

Zexion: I guess your right…*glances out the window once more*

Axel: *fallows suit. Gets up, laies down in the furthest courner, and immediately falls asleep*

Zexion: *falls asleep just under the window*

…..next mourning…..

Sora: *poking zexions forehead wakey wakey

Zexion: mm…what the heck are you doing?

Sora: whew…I thought you were dead!

Zexion: no I was asleep…what time is it?

Sora: ah…I cant read clocks…

Riku:10. You guys slept pretty a\late…I cant get axel up if my life depended on it…

Axel: *curled up tightly, his back to everyone*

Zexion: *smirk* I bet I can!…*clears throat* Xigbar stop touching axels pants!

Axel: *jumps up and faces everyone* *flighty eyes and breathing heavy* no leave me alone it was just a prank! *cowers in the courner*

Riku: alrighty then…*walks out*

Zexion: calm down! I just needed to wake you up…

Sora: everyone else either left or is getting breakfast…the girls went to kairi's house for a while…and im all out of candy…*looks at two bags sadly*Axel: that isn't funny…

Demyx: im hungry *grumble* I want axel to make food!

Zexion: *stomach growls loudly* woah…

Sora: …wow…how did someone so tiny make such a loud noise?

*puts an ear to zexions stomach*

Zexion: um….what are you doing?

Sora: shh!…its speaking to me!\Axel: *rolls his eyes* I could…but we need to go back to the castle.

Demyx:come on lets go! *opens a portal himself*

Axel: *looks back at Zexion slightly frightened.

Zexion: hey sora…we gotta go…tell axel that he'll be fine and give him a hug!

Sora: okay *runs over to axel and gives him a very tight hug* your gunna be fine!

Axel: I hope your right…*walks threw with demyx and Zexion* so what do you guys want?

Zexion: eggs…

Axel: alright…*starts preparing for breakfast* so…what do you want to talk about. *looks at the door every five seconds*

Zexion: I think sora ate some of my candy…*tired*

Axel: sora takes everyones candy! Im not surprised…*starts breakfast*

Zexion: well…I can only imagine the chaos that will ensue from that much sugar…

Axel: yeah me either.

Demyx: axel is the food ready yet?

Axel: in a moment! Jeez!

Zexion: food takes time demyx!…I wonder what kind of pranks happened after we left…

Axel: don't know…don't wanna know…

Demyx: I hurd someone put Xigbar and saix in the closet…

Axel: *looks over at him worriedly*yeah I hurd that to…

Zexion: wow…that's a pretty good one…

Xigbar: where is he? *stoping down the hallway*

Axel: *smiles and puts the eggs on a plate and gives it to the two*

Demyx: yayyy!

Axel: *heres the door open* uh…crap…

Xigbar: *evil smile* there you are!

Zexion: what seems to be the problem?

Xigbar: save it kitty boy…I know you were involved but unfortunately…I cant touch you…*looks to axel( but you on the other hand…

Axel: uh…*bolts for the door*

Demyx: whys he…?

Axel: I didn't do anything! *opens door and bolts down the hallway*

Zexion: uh oh…

Xigbar: you arent getting away that easy! *runs after him*

Axel: *looks behind him* no thank you! *continues running and almost trips* haha! I didn't-*runs into a wall, when he should have turned*

Xigbar: *runs up behing him and pins him to the wall* I know it was you axel!

Axel: *squirming* I-I don't know what your talking about!

Xigbar: *gets really close to his face and tightens his grip* you know perfectly well what im talking about…that was Saix in the closet!

Axel: *looks extremely scared and looks back at him* d-don't hurt me Xigbar.

Xigbar: oh no way am I going easy on you! *tightens his grip more and starts dragging him away*

Axel: no! *kicking and squirming and trying to get away* g-get off me! *starts pulling at xigbars hands*

Xigbar: I'm not letting go…*pulls him into xigbars room and locks the door behind them*

Axel: *is thrown to the floor as he does this and backs into a courner* please….don't…

Xigbar: yeah right! Im gonna just let you go…riigghhhttt…*evil grin* *yanks him to his feet*

Axel: *is trying to get away from him anyway, oulling and yanking* l-let me go! *is frantic*

Xigbar: *smiles and pulls him close* oh my little firestarter…you have no idea how im gonna make you suffer…

Axel: *starts shaking and looks around trying to find an escape rout* j-just g-get it over with. *closes his eyes tightly*

Xigbar: *frowns a bit( you havent even guessed!

Axel: *shakes his head* I-im not giving you ideas. *starts pulling again* we-well…Zexion said youd…sp-spank me…*continues strugging*

Xigbar: hmmm…imagine that! The kitty boy was right!

Axel: *eyes close in frustration* n-no just let me go! *manages to get one hand off*

Xigbar: *quickly brings his hand around and throws him on the bed* now now…don't be a bad boy axel!…

Axel: *keeps struggling* no get off me! Leave me alone! Just stop you fucking derpbag!

Xigbar: oh im not gonna let you go axel! *lifts him up and hefts him over his knee*

Axel: please don't! I didn't do anything! *flayles* it was just for prank time! Just stop!

Xigbar: your prank nearly got me killed! *lifts his hand high into the air and brings it down on axels behind with a snap*

Axel: *yelps and closes his eyes, still trying to get away* *another harsh slap* p-please let me go!

Xigbar: not untill you learn your lesson! *another blow lands, and another, and another*

Axel: *bites his lip as he starts to cry* *struggling starts to slowly decrease* *fists the sheets* iim sorry! Let me go! *spank after spank is felt*

Xigbar: no you havent learned! *the noise of the repetitive slap is becoming deafening and seems to be getting harder*

Axel: *chokes back a sob, trying to atleast look strong* I-ive learned my lesson! J-just stop! Please! *stops for a moment, but then he feels his pants being pulled down, followed by his boxers* n-no please!

Xigbar: you've been taking pleasure in my pain for too long…*begins the horrid beating*

Axel: *starts trying to get away once more, and starts to vocally cry* gah! X-Xigbar I-im sorry! Im sorry! *continues to cry*

Xigbar: *shakes his head and smacks him about ten more times then pushes him off his lap*

Axel: *having trouble breathing* I-im sorry….I-…im….sorry! *curles up a little*

Xigbar: pull up your pants and get out…

Axel: *gets up quickly and cringes* *trys pulling up his pants and gives out a yelp of pain* *runs to the door though its painful and closes it quickly* *puts an arm around his stomach* I…will never…mess with Xigbar…again…

Zexion: …*holshing a book obviously just came from the library* …um…what were you doing in there?

Axel: *looks at him wiping his face* n-nothing…excuse me…*finds the nerest trash can and empties the contents of his stomach, is still crying.*

Zexion: axel what the heck happened? *covering his nose*

Axel: *wipes his mouth* he…he beat my ass! *rudds his stomach in circles* it hurts to walk Zexion! *whipes his eyes again*

Zexion: *eyes widen* wait…you mean I was right?…be glad it wasn't the first one!

Axel: *breathing heavy but the tears are gone( I don't wanna be glad! I am willing to bet my ass is as red as my hair.

Zexion: well…I ran into saix..hes convinced he beat me up in the closet so now when I see him I have to cower or else he'll catch on..so…you only have to deal with that beating…need help? *puts a hand out to help him*

Axel: *takes his hand* I- think he enjoyed it a little…to much…*rubs his back side and cringes*

Zexion: well we could always get vexen to ice it for you…*smirks*

Axel: *laughs* I hate you. I hate to admit it but…that sounds almost pleasant.

Zexion: yeah …your just going to suffer then…

Axel: probably deserve it anyway…so were do I find an ice pack…

Zexion: the freezer in the kitchen…hold on a sec…*runs to his room quickly and comes back with a travel neck pillow( I have an idea…

Axel: and what is that for? *looks at it weirdly*

Zexion:well if your…rear…hurts that badly, then it will be hard to sit…so ill put this on a chair with the ice in the middle…

Axel: that…makes a lot of sense! *looks a little happier* you have great ideas…

Zexion: yeah…im kind of…a genius…*looks at him smugly*

Axel: *rols his eyes and opens th door to the kitchen* alright…ice pack…*looks in freezer* I cant find it…oh there it is. *grabs*

Zexion: *sets pillow on the chair and takes ice pack from axel and sets it in the middle* there…now you can sit.

Axel: *looks at it weirdly*…*starts to slowly sit on the pillow, seeths a lieele but the ice makes it feel better* thank you…

Zexion: no problem…so whats-oh I smell saix…

Axel: *slames his head on the table* I cant take this anymore…

Saix: hello axel…Zexion. *growles at Zexion*

Zexion: *whimpers fakely but is a good actor* …he-hello…

Saix: *smirks* I herd a rucus comeing from xigbars room. What was that all about?

Axel:…um…we…were having sex.

Zexion: …he hurt his….yeah…*wont look at saix*

Saix: hmm…axel I didn't know you were one for bondage. I herd many slaps and screams.

Axel: intensifies the pleasure.

Saix: mhm. Right. Well…that was really unpleasant to hear. So keep it down next time. *looks at axel then at Zexion with a don't test me look*

Zexion: *hides behind axel* d-don't look at me like that!…I havent done anything!

Saix: im watching you. *does the point in his eyes, then in zexions and walks out*

Axel: *sighs heavily* now people are going to think im willingly fucking that creepy man.

Zexion: well at least you don't have to act scared…this is quite demeaning…

Axel: hey at least you weren't the one being beaten. *sigh* what to do…what to do…

Zexion: let your behind heal for now…

Axel:*puts his head on the table and closes his eyes* it felt…the same as before. I hate the feeling of being helpless…

Zexion: well…*sigh* why do you have to have problems that I don't know how to help…*looks sad*

Axel: because im the craziest person for anyone to have feelings for. *opens his eyes* I feel…kinda bad that I did that…

Zexion: what?

Axel: yeah…I mean what if he would have lost his other eye or something…

Zexion: Saix wouldn't have killed him or caused any damage like that…he thought it was me and you know what Xemnas would have done…anyway….I encouraged you…

Axel: nah…I encouraged you to help…he seemed…disappointed I guess…

Zexion: hey don't feel bad…he'll be okay trust me…

Axel: *switches the side of his face on the table, so hes looking away* I guess after all that…I respect him a little more. I mean…even though he was extremely mad at me…he didn't hit me anywere he wasn't supposed to…it was a very harsh beating, don't get me wrong but…

Zexion: well I guess I know what you mean…

Axel: yeah…*moves a bit and cringer* I don't know even though hes a creep hes a pretty good guy. *makes a face* though I hate to admit it.

Zexion: he is though…he sure helped me when I needed him…

Axel: yeah…*smiles a little* now I feel really bad about that. *sighs* I kinda wish I could tell him that…while not bawling my eyes out.

Xigbar: you don't need to…*turns the courner*

Axel: what great timing. *small smirk* so what did you hear? And what do I have to repeat…*looks up at him almost child like*

Xigbar: I heard pretty much everything…

Zexion: ..um…

Axel: so are you still…mad at me? *cringes as he moves to look at him*

Xigbar: *leans against the wall* oh yeah! Im still mad!…but…apology accepter…sorry for beating your butt untill it was as red as a tomato…

Zexion: ew…

Axel: *looks like he really means it* its okay…I kinda deserved it…oh…and thanks for not hitting me anywere else…

Xigbar: no problem…but I really wanted to…*looks at Zexion* you are soooo lucky I cant touch you…

Zexion: *looks vervouse*

Xigbar: but I hear you have to cower in fear every time you see saix! I would cower even more if I were you…you never know when he'll snap. *grin*

Axel: *gets up quickly with a small yelp* don't tell hi that! you'll scare him even more!

Xigbar: relax! I was kidding!…or was I? *smirks* buh-bye! *leaves*

Zexion: …greeeeeeeaat…

Axel: *face palm* why! *sits down gently* you don't think he would…do you?

Zexion: I-im not sure…*looks nervous still*

Axel: well…if that happens ill do something to piss him off more…so he wont hurt you…*puts his head on the table*

Zexion: y-you don't need to do that…you protect me too much…

Axel: but you need protecting…besides I can at least fight him back…you on the other hand have to just take it…

Zexion: *looks down* I guess your right…but…I feel bad,…

Axel: why do you feel bad. *said with a little laugh*

Zexion: because you always are so busy protecting me that you leave yourself wide ioen and then …I cant protect you…

Axel: your job is to make me feel better afterwords! *smiles*

Zexion: *smiles a little*…still…I wish there was some way I could thank you…

Axel: well…there are some ways. *waggles brows*…can you do something for me?

Zexion: *looks worried*…like what?

Axel: get me…drugs! *laughs* just kidding. Deffinatly vodka! *laughs again*

Zexion: yeah right! I would totally do that…*dripping with sarcasm*

Axel: alright…I was kidding the real thing I want is…more ice…*brings up the extremely warm ice pack* it…melted…

Zexion: you generate waaay too much heat…*gets him a new one*

Axel: its not my fuallllltttt…*said whiney and childlike* im just to hot for my own good! *licks his finger and generates steam when touching his side*

Zexion: *looks slightly surprised* woah….that was impressive…oh by the way…is your butt gonna be better by tonight?

Axel: …I…think so…if I keep contant ice on it…

Zexion: axel…im afraid we arent going to have enough ice at the rate your going through it…well…hm…

Axel:*sigh* then…what am I going to do…you said you had…something to do tonight?

Zexion:well…have you ever been to a rave? *looks a bit excited*

Axel: …no but ive hurd of them. Techno music right? *sits up in his seat and looks interested* are you inviting me to a rave?

Zexion: yeah I guess…so do you wanna come?

Axel: well of course I want to come! *stands up and cringes* but…my butt…

Zexion: I have an idea but…I don't think you'll like it…

Axel: …and what is that…*looks nevous*

Zexion: Zexion: well I know where we can get enough ice! *nervouse smile*

Axel:…no….no no no no no *backs into the wall and gives off a whine* that doesn't prove anything!

Zexion: well then I guess you don't wanna go to the rav…*raises an ayebrow*

Axel: I…but…..fine….*looks defeated* take me to vexen…*puts out a hand*

Zexion: *takes hand and leads him to the lab* vexen? Were here to bother you again…

Vexen: you would wouldn't you…*smirks at axel* sooooo bondage huh?

Axel: no it wasn't! we didn't! *sighs*

Zexion: *sighs* it wasn't what you think…anyway…I'll let you explain…

Axel: well…you know about the prank with saix and Xigbar in the-

Vexen: that was you! I had to give him meds…he was ticked…off…

Axel: yeah so…he kinda well…s-spanked me…*redens emediatly*

Vexen: *starts laughing* he spanked you! One hell of a thrashing no doubt!

Zexion: *rolls his eyes* just help him…

Vexen: help him what?

Axel: my cheeks are as red as my hair…and I don't mean the ones on my face…

Vexen: im not touching him there…*shakes his head* no not touching him there…

Zexion: oh come on! There has to be something you can do!

Vexen: well…I have been waiting to test something…*glint glint*

Axel: w-what…

Vexen: dropyour pants and brace yourself on the lad table.

Axel; um….why?

Vexen: you'll see. *gling glint*

Zexion: *turns around* okay just fix him…

Axel: does as told* just do it…

Vexen: this is an experiment I wanted to try. Transferring one element to the next…by forcefull contact…*brings his hand high above his head and smacks him as hard as possible, making an ech of a smack*

Axel: *makes a yelping nouse*

Vexen: hmmm…now it only looks pink…I think I need to do it again…

Zexion: *still not looking* that didn't sound good…

Vexen: *smacks him the same as the first time, defining slap*

Axel: *bites his lip and a few tears drop on the counter*

Vexen:…one more time…*sighs a little* he did a number on you 8...

Zexion: *now covering ears* are you done yet?

Vexen:one more…*does it a third and final time, hardest and loudest*

Axel: *gribbing the table so his knuckles are white and a few tears fall again* that…was painful!

Vexen: how do you feel? *washing his hands*

Axel: *pulls up his pants*…it doesn't hurt! Well…besides for that last slap…*glares*

Vexen: I could reccreat what Xigbar did? *raises an eyebrow*

Axel: …no thanks…*looks away* thanks though…

Zexion: *uncovers ears and turns around*…so are we all good here?

Axel: I think so…

Vexen: im glad to know that works…I may have to shar my find with Xigbar for next time.

Axel: *looks at him weirdly* or we could keep this a secret…and not tell anyone…

Vexen: but what would you do for me? *looks superior*

Axel: protect Zexion.

Vexen: fair enough…

Zexion: um didn't really agree to that but what ever…

Vexen: leave me! I have work to do!

Axel: uh…okay! *leaves happily* so what do you wear to raves?

Zexion: well…I don't really know how to explain that to you…what I wear is going to be different then what you wear…

Axel: but…what…do…I…wear? You know what…I think I got it…but it's a surprise!

Zexion: alright you've got about half an hour…meet you in my room…get changed!

Axel: alright! *goes to room and changes* *nocks on zexions door 35 minutes later with many clincs of many chains*

Zexion: *opens the door wearing elbow length neon purple arm warmers, layered tank tops the top one laces up on the sides, black shorts with lots of buckles, ankle boots, a belt made of blow braclets and necklaces* hey might make you take off the chains…

Axel: *rolls his eyes* ide like to see them try, *wearing red skinny jeans covered in chains and a studded belt tucked into knee high boots. Wearing a black tank top and black finger less gloves with red laces up to the mid arm. Chains are connectin his earings* ill portal in if all else fails. *holding a big pack of glow sticks* do we need these?

Zexion: yeah most likely…*looks at phone* srap! Youre 5 minutes late! *makes portal* we have to go!

Axel: okay okay! *fallows him* so…what now?

Zexion: we get in the annoying line. It wont take long…I promise…*is rummaging through his bag he brought* okay good! I thought I forgot them…

Axel: ..um forgot what? *trys peaking inside*

Zexion: *closes bag quickly* no peaking! it's a surprise! *smiles*

Axel: *Sigh* fiiine. *clinks his chains together* I like chains…*puts a hand on his neck* hey I forgot the collat! *pouty face*

Zexion: thank god…that thing is weird…

Axel: is that a shot at my personal preferances? *looks at him questioningly, but with a smirk*Zexion: yes actually! *sets bag on the table to be checked byt staff*

Staff: your clear…is he with you?

Zexion: yes. *shows him a pass*

Staff: oh sorry…didn't realize it was you at first…your free to go in…

Zexion:thanks *grabs bag an dmotions for axel to follow*

Axel:umm…*looks at the staff member weird* do you frequent this place?…*crosses his arms as he walks*

Staff: hes pretty popular here…have a good time…

Zexion: *grabs axels arm and pulls him inside* now they pump this place full of air conditioning but…it doesn't make a difference…the room heats up fast…

Axel: yeah lots of bodies…*pocks him gently* I didn't know you went to there things…and popular? What?

Zexion: *blushes a bit* uh…yeah about that…*pulls a surgical mask out of his bag and puts it on* this is so we don't get mobbed…

Axel: so we don't…I don't understand! *looks lost* explain please…

Zexion: y-you'll see what I mean…wait untill this thing actually starts…oh I should have asked earlier…can you dance?

Axel: um…sorta. *smiles shyly* if swaying and fist pumping count.

Zexion: well…I guess it does…*puts a hand on his shoulder* if anyone gives you crap because youre new here…tell them your with me okay?

Axel: if anyone gives me crap ill look em in the eye and ask them if they have a problem. *looks at him weird* why would anyone…do that anyway…

Zexion: *shakes head*…I have…..fans here…and they can be a bit abrasive…

Axel: what do you mean! *sighs* I guess ill find out soon enough…*looks around* I like it so far!

Zexion: good! Im actually quite sure you'll love it! *starts walking twords the main dance floor* well…are you coming?

Axel: …yeah!*realizes he was being left behind and runs up to him* *looks around more*

Zexion: this is where it gets kinda loud…so be ready! *starts to weave his way through the crowd of people untill he gets to the fare left side somewhat out of the crowd* okay…I'll take off the mask soon but for now…take in the view.

Axel: theres so many people! *weaving behind him, someone purposefully nocks shoulders with him but he chooses to ignore them* *clears his throat* you see how loud demyx plays his music? Me to. So I think im good.

Zexion: okay…*slowly pulls off the mask and takes a deep breath* lets see how long it takes for people to notice…*looks at axel like"what are you doing"* well…dance silly!

Axel: um…kay…*dances with no effort, just kinda swaying*

Zexion: *rolls his eyes* put some effort into it axel! Your hardly feeling the music…*smiles then starts dancing himself…and hes good*

Axel: *raises eyebrows* zexions got some moves! *starts getting into it a little more*

Zexion: this is where it gets dun! *makes a smug grin and does a no handed back flip*

Axel: *mouth drops*

Random guy: hey molly. Its Zexion look!

Molly: it is! Omg omgomgomgomgomg!

Axel: uh….

*small crowd starts to gather*

Zexion: *cant do anything but smile and say hello* hi guys…

Other guy: hey where have you been?…

Zexion: long story…

Random girl: h-hey m-my friend was wondering…I-if you could like…it she could…meet you?

Zexion: sure I don't mine! *looks at axel and motions for him to get a bit closer* hey guys this is my friend axel! Say hi!

Axel: *waves a bit* hello.

Troy and molly: hi! If your zexions friend you must be cool!

Axel: uh…sure?

Zexion: hey wheres you friend annie?

Annie: y-you remember my name?

Zexion: yeah of course!

Annie: w-wait ill go get her! *squee*

Zexion: why are we just standing?

Random guy: hey do a trick!

Zexion: *turns and quickly does a wall run with a back flip* hows that?Troy: so awesome!

Axel: *looks extremely impressed*

Molly: do you do tricks?

Axel: not like Zexion. I work with other things.

Molly: awe. *smiles* that's cool though.

Random: Zexion your so awesome! Your perfect! I like you! *runs away heyperly*

Zexion: um okay thanks!

Annie: *comes back dragging a girl behind her* t-this is my friend Ray!

Ray: h-hi….*speechless*

Zexion: nice to meet you! Your names Ray? Never herd it before but I like it! *smiles* this is my friend axel and he enjoys fire!

Ray: *still in shock*

Zexion: hey lets move to that courner where there's less people. *points in diretion and everyone fallowes him* so axel? What do you think?

Axel: I think someones leading a double life. *smirks* but I like it…everyone seems so nice! *someone else nocks into him and he trips and lands on the floor* hey!

Random: *snears and continues walking*

Axel: *glare glare glare*

Zexion: *helps him up* and other people are complete and total jerks…but its okay…idont associate myself with the, when they do that! *smiles*

Axel: *brushes himself off* thanks…

Molly: what a butt head…

Axel: you know what. I don't care. *smiles* besides I have better things to do! *continues walking*

Zexion: this is a good spot…*turns around* whoa…theres a lot of you!

Annie: w-well we havent seen you in a long time…

Zexion: good point*pulls out teo strange looking orbs on the end of two strings*

Annie: poi! Yay!

Zexion: *hands a pair to axel and takes a pair himself and starts spinnging them as they start glowing*

Axel: *looks at them weirdly*…

Molly: there poi! Watch Zexion.

Axel: *watches for a moment and then spins them a little clumsily, but gets a little better by the minut* was this the surprise?

Zexion: no you;; see later…*starts doing tricks with the poi one after the other…butterfly, figure 8, buzz saw,spirals, hyper loop*axel: your outshining me jerk! *laughs as he trys to figure things out, when hhe hits himself in the face* ppffttt…*continues spinning anyway*

Troy:your doing better then I did my first time!

Axel: thanks I think!

Annie: when I tries I hit my self in the back of the head…

Random guy: …I hit myself in the crotch…

Zexion: pfftt…. It isn't too hard after awhile! Then you can move on to the next step! *smiles cool-like and pulls out another set with strange cube like things at the end*

Axel: *looks confused* what are those?

Molly: if there what I think they are…

*chatter chatter chatter*

Zexion: *shouts a bit* if everyone could take about…10 steos back I can show you! Axel?…a little help? *puts poi in position on his fingers then holds them up in front of axel*

Axel: what do I do.

Molly: well there fire poi!

Axel: *looks extremely excited* I didn't know about this! *lights them with curiosity and interest written across his face*

Zexion: axel…I know your fire proof but…step back a bit…*starts spining them and they all are in awe*

Axel: but…fine. *steps back and just watches, head moving with the poi*

Molly: he said you like fire right?

Axel: yeah…love it actually.

Troy: so what do you think?

Axel: beautiful…

Zexion: *smirks* hey axel!…catch! *lets go of the poi, still on fire, flying twords acel and does a backflip away from the fire trail left behind*

Axel: *catches them expertly and spins them like hes been spinning since day one*

Troy: woah I though…

Axel: affinity for fire. *looks like a child on Christmas*

Zexion: I still prefer the glow poi! *they spin poi for awhile longer then decide to start dancing again untill Zexion tells axel he wants to take a break* *they are sitting on some benches near the entrance* so? I want to hear your opinion!

Axel: *looks extremely happy* this is amazu=ing! Everything avout it is just great tastic! *puts his arm oin the air happily and then leans back against the bench* and the fire poi was the best this ive ever done! *looks at him sweetly* thanks for bringing me here.

Zexion: no prob. Glad you like it! Its nice to have someone to talk to that actually knows me!

Axel: seems like it! *smirks* ! Wered you learn to dance like that! Incredible!

Zexion: oh um…*blushes* you thought I was good?

Axel: did I think you were good? Pshh more like the best person ice ever seen! I couldn't help but watch you…I was drawn to you.

Zexion: *blush blush* I guess..I just started dancing one day and…I taught myself the rest…I already knew how to fight…so I combined it with dancing…

Axel: that's…a really good idea. *smiles* maybe then I could say "yeah I can dance" instead of "does swaying count" *aughs*

Zexion: *giggles* nice!

Axel: you know I am pretty nice! Inface, im going to go get us drinks.

Zexion: okay but actually I have to go to the bathroom so ill meet you back here!

Axel: *gets in line for drinks*

Random dude: hey are you new here?

Axel: uh…yeah. Names axel, got it memorized? Anyway im here with a friend who frequents the place. You might know of him. His names Zexion.

Johnny: pfft yeah right! You're here with Zexion! that's rich!

Axel: but its true! *rolls his eyes* im one of his best friends!

Posse: *laughs*

Axel: im not lying! *moves closer to the front* you are just jealous!

Johnny: what was that? Im not jealous of you! You don't even know Zexion! Just get out of my face before I have to beat you to a pulp!

Axel: heh you don't know who your talking to! *crosses his arms* im always willing to fight. Besides your all talk. Your to chiken to hit me!

Johnny:*punches him square in the face busting his lip open*

Axel: *puts his hand on his face* you'll wish you wouldn't have done that! *grabs him by the collar* I could make you burst into flames in a second. *throws him to the floor*

Johnny: is that a threat? Im ticked off now! *lunges at him(

…..in the bathroom…..

Random: wow I cant believe that fight!

Other: yeah its stupid! I mean doesn't he realize the dudes a toal pyro!

Ransom: I know! He didn't even do anything!

Other: busted his lip right open!

Random: no! really?

Other: yes sir!

Zexion: *washing his hands*…excuse me…when did this fight happen?

Other: oh…right now.

Random: yeah in front of the drink stand.

Other: he was just minding his own buisiness to…

Zexion: *sighs and quickly dries hands* crap…thanks anyway…*bolts out of bathroom to the drink stand*

Axel: *knees the guy in the stomach* watch yourself!

*posse grabs axels wrists and holds him there* *squirming*

Johnny: *stands up* now your gonna get it! *reels back preparing to punch acel in the gut but his hand is caught from behind*

Zexion: what do you think your doing? *sticks his own shoulder under the guys arm and flips him over his back*

Johnny: *groans in pain on the grouns*

Axel: *still squirming* get…off! *is let go*

Posse member: z-Zexion! Do you know this guy? *points*

Zexion: yes of course I do! What are you doing?

Axel:*spits on the ground*

Random: we…we thought he was lying and…Johnny got ticked and punched him in the face…

Zexion: *rolls his eyes* well now im tickes…get your friend and go…*grabs axels arm and drags hi to the bathroom* I cant leave you alone for two seconds without something going wrong!

Axel: *looks away* he started it…

Zexion: yeah I know…*grabs a paper towel and gets it wet* *starts to dab axels lip with it* *sigh* well…you still having fun?

Axel: oh yeah a blast. *smirks* ow…he had it coming…jerk bag…

Zexion: well…you arent too beat up…you wanna stay or go?

Axel: I want to stay. Im not going to let a couple of idiots ruin my time! *smiles* besides its to much fun hanging out with you.

Zexion: *smiles* well then…you still want something to drink?

Axel: im partched…*smirks* lets go get some bawls! *opens the bathroom door*

Zexion: get some what? *raises an eyebrow*

Axel: hee hee. Sounds wrong doesn't it! But no. its an energy drink called bawls! *cracks up* we should bring one back for Xigbar…hed get a kick out of that!

Zexion: *smirks* yeah I bet he would! Alright you can lead *fallows behind*

Axel: *comes up to the shourt line to the stand* alright…see those blue bottles? that's it. I hurd it tastes awesome!

Zexion: um okay whatever you say! *looks at it funny*

Axel: if you think they taste good…*waggles brows and makes a suggestive pose*

Zexion: you are a fool…

Axel: *sigh* and yet you still hang around me…*pulls out wallet* two bawls please.

Worker: 10 munny.

Axel: deal! *hands Zexion a bottle*

Zexion: *examines it for a while*

Axel: *takes a drink* wow…this is really is good! Tastes like bawls! Ahahaha!

Zexion:*makes a weird face* im not so sure I want it anymore…

Axel: I paid for it. Your drinking it! *sips*

Zexion: well you are making it less appealing!…I think I'll-Axel: *pops the top off and puts it against zexions mouth* *gets close to his ear* drink please…we can do this the easy way…*voice drops* or the hard way. *smirks*

Zexion: *eyes widen quite shocked* *grabs bottle and puches it away* but I don't like energy dri-

Axel: *bites his ear very gently* come on Zexion. I know you want to. *whipers* please? For me?

Zexion: *jumps a little* *blush* h-hey! Not around all these people…*looks around*

Axel: its dark. No one can see. Come on. Just a little sip? *licks his ear*

Zexion: *yips a little and steps backwards* st-stop that! *still blushing* if it takes one sip will you stop?

Axel: *nods( I guess…*looks away* just try it…

Zexion: *reluctantly takes a sip*…oh…its actually good…

Axel: see what I mean! *rolls his eyes and downs the rest* its yummy! And you thought you wouldn't like it!

Zexion: well…im not actually allowed to have energy drinks..I mean ive had one before but…Xemnas said something like "after what happened the first time…never again…: but I don't know what he was talking about…

Axel: well…ivenoticedyougetreallyhyper!1 I like them! *jumps to the beat of the music* I bet it's the same thing!

Zexion: well…can you calm down untill I finish mine! *about five munutes later( okay now im done! *recycles bottle*

Axel: *trying to stand still* come on zexxxxiiiiooooooonnnnnnnnn!

Zexion: god…you are just as hyper as demyx…I don't feel like mine is doing anything…

Axel: maybe if we shake you up? *picks him up and heds twords the dance floor*

Zexion: woah woah woah! What are you doing!

Axel: *sets him down* dancing! *jumping up and down while fist pumping*

Zexion:*slightly uncomfortable* but I just-*burp*…woah…*caffine starts to take affect*

Axel:come on Zexion! Dance with me! *takes his hand and raises it and dances*Zexion: *stands still for a moment then cartcheels away*

Axel:uhmmm…*runs after him* oh jeez! Zexion wait up!

Zexion:but I have to keep moving! Look what I found! *holds up a hula hoop*

Axel: well then hula hoop with it…wered you find that?

Zexion: *pauses for a moment, looks at the hoop then back at axel and shruggs*…I don't know…anyway I can make it go through my body! Wanna see?

Axel: *makes a face*sure?

Zexion: *pulls the hoop apart where it connect then quickly slipes through it* tada see! Bet you don't know how I did it!

Axel: …theres a hole in it. Of course your able to slip though it. *smirks* silly kitty boy.

Zexion: well of course theres a hole in it! it's a hoop! If there wasn't a hole it would just be a circle! *sticks out tounge*

Axel: *face palm* oh wow. *shakes his head* you weirdo! *pats his head*

Zexion: you're the weirdo! You know why?

Axel: yes! Why?

Zexion: because *ooks around then motions for axel to come closer and whispers* you…are a pedophile!

Axel: *mouth drops* a-am not!

Zexion: *nods* yes you are! Because im 17 and your like 20! Im not legal!

Axel: *closes his mouth* but…were going to be this age forever!

Zexion: amd were also supposed yo be genderless but that hasn't stopped anyone from changing it!…what?…

Axel: what! Someone changed there…was it Marluxia?

Zexion: ! *runs away with arms out like a airplane*

Axel: *laughs and runs after him* Zexion your really fast! Wait upppppp!

Zexion: *points in a random direction* look!

Axel: *looks* what am I looking at?

Zexion: that thing! *keeps pointing*

Axel: I still don't see what you are pointing to! *looks in the general area*

Zexion: right there! That thing…

Axel: what! Is! It! The beam? The light? What!

Zexion: …aiirr!…wooosh!

Axel: ah…eh…*face palm* Zexion, if your trying to act like sora…its working…

Zexion: he stole my candy!…its okay though…he will be punished by the keepers of the candy coating! ….spoon?

Axel: maybe this is whitens was talking about…well….lets dance?

Zexion: yes! Just dance! Gonna be okay! Dada do do do ju-just dance spin that record babe! *starts dancing and his skilles arent impaired in the slightes*

Axel: you are on some other planet…and you still dance like a pro! Freaken jerk! *dancing normally*

Zexion: oh do you wanna dance? *grabs axels hands and starts to salsa*…don't you know this style?

Axel: no! *is still all over the place* I don't know how to salsa!

Zexion: *pouts*…well then ill dance the womans part! Just fallow my lead!

Axel: um…kay…*follows his lead. doesn't look as bad as befor but is still clumsy*

Zexion: *does a spin and dip* not bad! What about ballroom? *takes an elegant stance*

Axel: …well…that more the style my mother put me through…

Zexion: *eyes sparkle a little* do you remember much from ballet? *does a couple pf complicated ballet moves*

Axel: a little…*does a few moves himself and ends with bringing his leg up over his head* liike this…?

Zexion: *smiles and nods* now what about contemporary? Hip-hop? Bollywood? Jazz? Tap?

Axel:uh…um…not really…im sorry…I can try though!

Zexion: *giggles* how about…break dancing? *starts gound windmills on the floor*

Axel:um…not even going to try that…*laughs* id kill myself.

Zexion: *randomly starts doing butt spins* vortexxxxxxxx

Axel: *watches him* I like that move! *waggles brows*

Zexion: I like bread! *they didn't realize a crowd was forming as they danced* *stands up and starts to dance in no specific style and just has axel follow his lead again* when I say so…I want you to throw me straight ip…make sure you catch me!

Axel:okay! don't worry I will catch you! Id never let you fall!

Zexion: good because it would really hurt!…now! *axel tosses him straightup getting a lot of air* *Zexion does a 360spin and at the end does full splits in mid air, and holds the splits*

Axel: *catches him right ontime, perfectly* *crowed starts to cheering loudly*

Axel: looks like you drew a crowed!

Zexion: *elbows him to take a bow* *takes one himself* I want food!

Axel: alright lets go get food! Excuse me…pardon me…*elbows there way out of the crowed* well what kind of food do you want?

Zexion: the food like kind!

Axel: cheese sticks, fries, name it and ill get it!

Zexion: hmm…cheese fries! They remind me of cheese…mmm…cheese.

Axel: alright! One cheese friend and one mazzarella sticks…

Worker: 20 munny please…

Axel: yeah…*hands munny* now we wait…

Zexion: *starts playing with the glowsticks hanging from his body* preeetttyyyyyyyy! *starts chewing on one*

Axel: *yanks it out of his mouth* no! I cant have you getting sick! Bad!

Zexion: but I want my teeth to glow!

Axel: well then buy a glowing pacifier! But I will not allow you to drink a glow stick!

Zexion: ohh I want one! *looks at all the magnificent glowing devices* no I want them all! Whahahahaha! Cheese fries!

Axel: well if you want one buy one. *hands him cheese fries* your one crazy little kid!

Zexion: *grabs fries* im not that little! *sticks out his tongue*

Axel: *licks his lips* ill get that tongue! *makes a biting motion* so put it back!

Zexion: *pulls tongue back in* nooooooo! If you take it, then I cant taste my food! *eats some fries happily*

Axel: he he. *chews on food* maube you should think before bringing your tongue into the open! Its easy to nip it that way!

Zexion: *covers mouth* but I need it! Mmmmm I like food! *nom nom*

Axel:yeah I like food to…

Zexion:im done! Happy plate! Happy tummy! *pats tummy*

Axel: well throw it away! *smiles* so do you want one of these flashiing things? *points*

Zexion: *nods and smiles* they look fun and flashy…blink blink blink!

Axel: well lets get one. *gets in the line* which one do you want squirt?

Zexion: um….um….big decision!

Axel: yeah it is…theres a lot of people in front of us though…*gets closer to the front*

Zexion: *brings his hand to his chin in a pondering fashion* hm…I want the pacifier!

Axeel: good choice, good choice. Hm…you sooooooooo owe me. *is next in line*

Zexion: really? What do I owe you?

Axel: well..ill tell you when your not all hyped up. *smirks* one pacifier please.

Guy  
: 20 munny.

Axel: yeah yeah. Here *hands Zexion the pacifier*

Zexion: weeeee! *holds it above his head happily* thank you! *smiles sweetly*

Axel: awe no problem really. Now. Lets go dance!

Zexion: yay dancing! *puts pacifier around his neck and runs to the dance floor*

…..time leap….

Axel : I cant believe your still going! *is said while there leaving the rave* your still hyper as…oh wow…

Zexion: its night times! Wooo night times…times of night! Times that are not day yay night times…*yawn* is sleepy…night night! *colapses on the floor*

Axel: *picks him up while holding an unopened bottle of bawls* well at least your sleeping now…*portals back to the castle in zexions room and lays him in bed. Takes off zexions shoes and covers him up. Kisses his forhead and closes the door* *is trying to be as quiet as possible but the chains keep clinking together*

Xigbar: …and what were you doing in there?

Axel: uh…well…we went to a rave…and I brought him home.

Xigbar: oh really? *raises eyebrow* I sure do see a lot of chains on you axel…are you sure of that story?

Axel: fist of all I didn't touch him, and I didn't sleep with him. So shut up!

Xigbar: im still not sure I believe you/.

Axel: here! *hands him drink* its proof that we went to a rave!

Xigbar:…bawls?…sweeeeeet!

Axel: yeah…Zexion was bouncing off the wall…

Xigbar: awe I would have liked to see that!

Axel: yeah…well I think im gunna leave now…*turns his head so hes hiding his lips and goes to walk away* *Xigbar grabs the chains on the back of his pants*

Xigbar: woah you don't think your getting away from me! Not dressed like that!

Axel: uh…shit…*Xigbar pulls him closer and flips him around in front of him. His hands wrapped in the chain hanging in the back* *bites his lip* why…?

Xigbar: so…how about we visit that closet I was telling you about?

Axel: or you could let me go, and we forget this ever happened…*Xigbar wraps his hands more so there resting on the hem of axels pants were they are connected* please…*licks his lips nervously*

Xigbar: oh but I think you owe me axel!

Axel: I don't owe you anything…*starts pulling down on the chain* *eyes get wide as he looks up at him* Xigbar! Seriously!

Xigbar: *looks a little surprised* what?

Axel: *looks confident but his lower lip is trembling* Xigbar I don't want to have sex with you. don't make me do this….

Xigbar: well this is just great! *lets go* now I feel bad you jerk!

Axel: …im sorry but…im seeing someone…and I don't want to hurt them. *pulls up on his pants*

Xigbar: *pouts* well what am I supposed to do now?

Axel: *sighs* well…*suprises him by kissing his cheek* thanks for listening…

Xigbar: *puts a hand to his own cheek* wha-…awe come on! Your killing me here!….*sigh* fine… OH BABYCAKES? Where are you?

Larxene: touch me and ill kill you!

Xigbar: but you arent dating anyone! *runs in the direction of her voice*

Axel: hee …*shakes his head and goes to his room, takes a shower, and goes to bed*


	19. Who's Luka?

Hello lovely readers! What's up? How are you? Good? I hope so! I just want to give everyone a heads up that we are starting another fanfiction! It will be *drum roll* a high school angst filled epic fanfiction with lots of juicy plot things and emotional parts. We will be putting this one on hold for a little while, but we also want you to enjoy our newest! I'm going to work super hard over Christmas break to get a butt load of things on fanfiction so be ware! Also to karaoke kitten we have not gotten to makeing that video but we will soon! We have all our happy ideas and soon we will be flooding the internet with funny funny goodness! Until next time my lovely lovely lovely darling readers! Kmpunk. And if you want another piece of the tasty kingdom heart pie, check out roofdweller for her new fanfic. I will not spoil any of it, but it involves Zexion, and a bastard I want to throw into the wall and cut up into a million pieces. For those out there who are wondering? When we originally started these fanfics we were just goofing off, but then Darcy had a brilliant idea. Lets show people what life really is. We gave each character a problem. Why? Because we want everyone to know that one should have to go through something so traumatic and depressing alone. We wanted to show everyone what it might feel like to be the one doing this action, or feeling this way. So with out further a due! Chapter 19!

*the next mourning, in the kitchen*

Zexion: ow! Why does it hurt so badly?

Vexen: well I don't know. What did you do last night. *puts a hand on zexions forhead*

Zexion: uh…nothing that would cause a headache…

Vexen: really? You went to a rave…with axel. What did that idiot do to you? Lsd? Date rape? Haroin?

Zexion: nothing like that happened! Besides when I was younger you and Xemnas always wanted me to dance!

vexen: yes but the flashing strob lights and the loud music. Not to mention axel and his peer presure. What did he do? You can tell me anything Zexion. *puts a hand on his shoulder*

Zexion: nothing happened though! Seriously! At least…I don't remember…the lights never gave me headaches before…same goes for the music…

Vexen: wait…you've been to…how many raves have you been to?

Zexion: *closes his eyes like he's busted* uh…well…like…

Vexen: how…many…times? *gives him a scolding look*

Zexion: like…a lot…*prepares to be scolded*

Vexen: Zexion! You didn't even tell us! What if you would have gotten hurt, we wouldn't have been able to find you! *pinches the bridge of his nose* how could you put yourself in that kind of danger!

Zexion: but I wasn't in danger! They like me a lot there! *bites his lip because he really shouldn't hace said that*

Vexen:they…like you…a lot. Zexion are you hearing youself! Think about it! They like you a lot. Xigbar likes you a lot but I don't let you go to his room now do I!

Zexion: that's not what I meant…im just dancing! When I was little you always wanted me to be a good dancer!

Vexen:but I didn't tell you to go off without telling anyone were you went did I! *looks exasperated*

Zexion:*holding hear* ow ow ow ow ow ow! Im sorry!

Vexen: you know I have to tell your…father…what you've been doing…he will not be pleased.

Zexion: what? No! he's gunna kill me! Please don't tell him!

Vexen:you should have thought about that when you were secretly going to this thing!

Zexion: but I was just having fun! I wasn't-

Vexen: no buts! Come with me, we are going to see the superior! *grabs his hand and draggs him twords his office*

Zexion: wait! No! I didn't mean to worry you!

Vexen: im sorry Zexion, but he has to know! *walks by a few members, they laugh a little as they pass by*

Zexion: *glares back at them* jerks!

Vexen: now now Zexion. Bite your tongue. *is almost there*

Zexion: *sighs and tries to pull away a little*

Vexen: I wouldn't…*squizes his hand a little and opens the door to Xemnas's office* Zexion has something to tell you superior. *bring him in front*

Zexion: *looks at vexen with a "don't make me do this" look*

Vexen: *looks at him with a "you brought this opon yourself" look*

Xemnas: im listening Zexion…*raises an eyebrow

Zexion: *makes a sad nervouse face and whimpers a little* I…didn't do anything wrong! *turns to run*

Vexen: *grabs his upper arm* he went to a rave. Not just one. He frequents them. They "like him there"

Xemnas: *coughs* what?

Vexen: you can continue Zexion. And this time. Tell him what you did!

Zexion: *looks absolutely distraught* it was just dancing I swear! I wasn't trying to worry anyone! I just need time alone! *covers his mouth*

Xemnas: how us that time alone?your in a room of hundress of people, and that's alone? *stands up* and why do you need to be alone anyway! Your already anti social and keeps to yourself! You think you need more time alone?

Zexion: *cowers a little trying to hide behind vexen*

Vexen: *puts him in front of him*

Xemnas: what makes you want to do things without telling us? You could have gotten kidnapes by someone like Xigbar and we would never be able too find you! Is that what you want!

Zexion: *looks down shaking abit* n-no…..

Xemnas: well then why are you doing this! You're a geniouse and you cant look at this situation and see its wrong? Zexion your in a great deal of trouble!

Zexion: *trying to worm away still not looking at him* im sorry!…I didn't…mean to…

Vexen: he also went to the rave last night with axel.

Xemnas: which brings me to my next point. What were you doing there? Drugs? Pot? Please don't tell me you had sex in the bathroom.

Zexion: *now looks up* NO! why would you just assume that?

Xemnas: you went there without telling anyone! There has to be a reason you didn't!

Zexion: I just didn't think it mattered…*looks down again and yet again trys to hide behind vexen*

Xemnas: well you will. It matteres a lot. So what do you think your punishment should be. You didn't tell us were you were going, you hung out with a lot of people you don't know. And what? Is there anything else I don't know about!

Vexen: *makes him stand there*

Zexion: *shakes head bo vigorously*

Xemnas: alright then…what should his punishment be vexen.

Vexen: he said he was only dancing. And I imagin it was that hip hop crap. Maybe proper dance lessons will do him good.

Zexion: *whimpers again* im sorry! I didn't want to worry anyone! *puts hands on his head* ah it still hurts!

Xemnas: his punishment will be postponeduntill I can think of something practical. Untill the,n leave. *points*

Vexen: *drags him out*

Zexion: *stomps feet and whines childishly* I hate this…

Vexen: oh you will. I cant believe you would do something so stupid…advil? *pulls a bottle out of his coat*

Zexion: uggh I wasn't in danger! I know how to fight! I can defend myself!

Vexen: it doesn't matter! You should have told it was very irresponsible going to something like that with axel. His temper controls him and is very spur of the moment. What if something had happened?

Zexion: but nothing did happen! Why do you treat me like a baby?

Vexen: because your important to us! If you would have gotten hirt, I personallu would blam myself. Now go to your room untill Xemnas has thought of something! *points*

Zexion: *turns sharply and walks to his room in a huff slamming the door behind him* im not a little kid! This isn't fair!

Axel: *couldn't help but over hear the door and nocks* hey Zexion…you okay?

Zexion: no of course not!

Axel: hey…let me in. *puts his ear to the door*

Zexion;; just come iin…*laying down with his legs hanging off the end of the bed* they always treat me like im some helpless child…

Axel: *closes the door* your still very young Zexion…*sits in the office chair* your just lucky you have two people who took you in…some people don't have that.

Zexion: *closes eyes*…whenever you guys do something wrong all you get is a slap on the wrist! I get a whole speech about how terrible I am…then a punishment…I may be young but I can take care of myself!

Axel: right. I only get a slap on the wrist mhm. Because I cant remember a time when ive been punished. Nope not once. *oozing sarcasm*

Zexion: …but that involved me…*sigh* they want me to be perfect…and im just not…

Axel: any good parent wants the best for there kids…and if they don't give you expectations, then you wont do anything…

Zexion: *sits up* when did you become such an expert? *raises eyebrow*

Axel: I wasn't given expectations. I skipped school, got bad grades, and did a lot of things you don't want to know. I didn't have what you have. I know what I know because its what I wanted growing up.

Zexion: *looks confused* you wanted to be forced into advanced learning classes? Having to skip grades and leave behind friends? To not have nay free time because after you were done with school you had lessons on etiquet, dance, or any other random thing they could think of? Every moment was consumed by them trying to mold the perfect child…

Axel: at least they were there for you! Atleast they cared enough about your feauture to keep you in school! At least they didn't hit you constantly, or make you bleed. You don't know what a bad parent is Zexion. You have no fucking idea. Listen here squirt. Vexen and Xemnas want whats best fore you. Sure they push you a little harder then they should, but your good enough to meet those expectaitions.

Zexion: *looks away*….

Axel: its true there not perfect, no one is. But they love you, and they care…*leans back in the chair*

Zexion: I know…but…ive always resented them for one thins…*shakes head* I donkl know maybe its stupid…

Axel: it probably is, but what is it? *gives him a smile to continue*

Zexion: at the orphanage…I wasn't alone…

Axel: Axel: I don't understand…you weren't….oh…

Zexion: Zexion: yeah…I had a sister…

Axel: …what happened to her?

Zexion: *closes eyes and shakes head*…I don't know…they only adopted me…

Axel:…io don't know what to say…whats her name?

Zexion: her name was Luka…and the worst part…*holds up two fingers* we were twins…

Axel:…*twins…that's terrible…*stands up* I don't know what to say…*sits next to him*

Zexion: if they could adopt me and give me all this education and opportunity…then why not her too? Why? I don't understand!…I don't even know if shes alive anymore…you know how people talk about twin telepathy?… well I havent felt that connection since I became a nobody…

Axel:*looks at his feet*…lets find her…*looks across the room, then at Zexion* lets do it.

Zexion: do you have any idea how much work that would be? I have no idea who if anyone adopted her, where she went, if she'll remember or even want to see me…

Axel:so? You should at least look into it. *lays back on the bed* your such a worry wart.

Zexion:well…we look pretty much the same…so im sure there wouldn't be any confusions…I wish they would have taken us both in…

Axel: im sure you do…but that's not what happened…

Xemnas: *opens the door without nocking* Zexion I ha-axel/ what are you doing! Zexions in trouble!

Zexion:I invited him in!he didn't know I was in trouble…I just needed someone to talk to…

Xemnas: why would you do that? You know your in trouble so-

Axel: Xemnas. I know you don't want to here this but shut up.

Xemnas: *looks surprised*

Zexion: *also looks surprised* a-axel!

Xemnas: I will not be spoken to that-

Axel: you will. *stands up* listen you are lucky to have this kid and you treat him like crap.

Xemnas: I just want whats-

Axel: let me talk! I know you want whats best for him, but not letting him grow up and into that person isn't what he needs!

Xemnas: wht the heck do you know!

Axel: a lot more then you think I do!

Zexion: Axel!please stop! I don't want you to get in trouble!

Axel: I don't care!

Xemnas: you have a lot of nerve

Axel: no you do! Adopt one and not the other huh? Insensitive jerk!

Xemnas: excuse me! Would you like to try that again?

Axel: insensitive, overwhelming, jerk! *slapped*

Xemnas: I said I will not be spoken to that way!

Axel better face I don't know when to stop. *walks right out the door*

Zexion: *looks shocked and glances over at Xemnas* I-im sorry,,,I didn't think he would do anything like that!…I-I was just venting and …im sorry…

Xemnas: that boy had a lot of nerve. But it makes you apreciat what you have…anyway I came to the conclusion that under the circumstances I am only going to make you take those dance lessons…but there was a condition…

Zexion: *looks nervouse* and what would that be?

Xemnas: they only have an opening for girls. So you have to take the girls part. And that is your punishment.

Zexion: what? that's just not fair! *still sitting looking down at his feet obviously thinking about something else*

Xemnas:…I don't care your doing it…we were thinking about other punishments, but we thought that was enough…you seem to not ne paying attention…

Zexion: *still looking down* sorry…u was just…never mind…you wouldn't care…

Xemnas: how do you know? I don't even know what your thinking about…

Zexion: well you probablywont want to here this…you didn't show an interest from the begin ing.

Xemnas:spit it out already…

Zexion: my sister…why didn't you want her?

Xemnas: …well…it wasn't that we didn't want her. It was that we didn't know how to reaise one child. Ler alone two…we were overwhelmed with decisions…

Zexion: they why me? Why not her? Or another kid…why did you separate us?…I have no idea what happened to my twin…

Xemnas: you see Zexion. I saw you and knew you were the one I wantes. And when luka walked up next to you I wanted you both…but…I didn't know how to take care of a girl…and there were no women at the castlei didn't know what I was doing…

Zexion: *puts his hands to his head* errg! We were twins! Brother and sister! She was the last family member I had left!…*takes a deep breath* lately…ive just really been wondering…whatever happened to her…

Xemnas: im sorry I didn't take you borth. It was a mystake ive had to live with for many years. I don't know what happened to her…*leanes against the door*

Zexion: did you ever think about going back for her?…

Xemnas: I did at one point…but she was already gone…

Zexion: *cringes a little( …when do these ballroom lessons start?

Xemnas:hm…soon. An hour actually. In the room of mirrors. Alright,. Bye. *leaves*

Zexion: wha-…great! *soghs and falls back on the bed*

…later…

Axel: cant believe…*sigh* *nocks on Xemnas's office door* I know your in there! I have something to say!

Xemnas: ugh enter if you must…

Axel: *opens the door and closes it* mansex you need to chill with the perfection.

Xemnas: you need to learn your place! As if you have any right to lecture me on parenting!

Axel: because of my family background right? Is that why I know nothing? *sighs* that's not why I came. Even though its something I want to tell you. Your pushing him to be perfect. Lay off dude.

Xemnas: I am doning no such thing! I want him to have every opportunity to succeed! Now leave my office!

Axel: im not leaving yet! U wanted to tell you im going to find luka, and I want your help. And if you don't help me…*scowles at him threateningly*

Xemnas:l *stares at him a buti confused* how do you plan on doing that…we have no idea where she is…

Axel: I don't know and that's why I need your help! I imagine hallow bastion is the first place to look. But I swear to you. Im going to find her.

Xemnas: *closes his eyes and thinks for a moment* I could try to contact the orphanage but…are you sure that Zexion would want you doing this?

Axel: I have no doubt in my mind. He wants to find her. But he feels like its such a big world that its impossible…well its not and im going to prove it to everyone! *fist pump* I just need help getting started…

Xemnas:*shakes head* this is going to be a lot of work…you may be getting way over your head…and you are forgetting the other half of the equation…if and when you find her…will she want to see him?

Axel: *sits down frustrated* I don't know! But I have to try! I know if I had a twin id want to see them no matter what! No exceptions! So…im going to try and bring her to him…I don't care if its hard. I want to make sure hes happy.

Xemnas: *sigh*…fine…ill give the orphanage a call…try and do some research yourself…I'll get back to you…*stands up and goes to the filing cabnit searching through papers and oulls out a foulder*

Axel: adoption papers huh? *gets up and looks at them from on the table* what kind of research do I do…*doesn't look at Xemnas but at the papers*

Xemnas: *filing through papers and moves the one with Ienzo and luka's picture on it to the side* im not sure…ask around…find something…

Axel: *picks up the picture* I still cant believe…alright well…im going to get to work…

Xemnas:*nods while picking up the phone* *waves him to leave*

Axel: *walks down the hallway while looking at the picture* well…hallow bastion here I come…*tucks the picture in his pocket and portals there* I wonder who I should ask first…

…*a group of few people walk by*…

Axel:…hey excuse me…im looking for a girl yey high. *holds his hand out around 5 ft* grayish blue hair. Light blue eyes. Luka? Ring a bell?

Women: oh uh…sorry but no…I mean it sounds familiar but…no…what about you?

Other lady: cant say I have…honey? *taps her saughter on the shoulder who was wearing headphones*

Girl: hm?

Axel: *gets on a knee infont of her* have you seen a girl a little taller then you? Silverfish hair? Luke?

Girl:*eyes ger wide* your kidding right? Is she around here or something? *looks excited*

Axel: um…I don't know that's why im asking you. *pulls out the picture* see this boy. Hes my friend and there twins. Im looking for her.

Girl:*looks confused* wait you…know her? Omg…wait this is deffinatly her but…shes like six here…you are so lucky!

Axel: no…I don't know her at all. They were separated and im trying to bring them together. What do you know about luka? Were can in find her? *looks hopeful*

Girl: psh I don't know! There would be a mob if she was here…

Axel: why? Im not quit fallowing you.

Girl:wow you are funny! Luka is a huge celebrity duh!

Mother: oh that's where I heard that name!

Girl: well shes not like super famouse yet…but shes gonna be! Look! *pulls up a picture on her ipod of a teenage girl who looks very similar to Zexion* and the best part…shes just like me! Shes a nobody too!

Axel: shes a nobody to. that's some news…I wish we had a nobody phonebook…well. Thanks for the info…*straightens and turns* be good kis. *leaves*

Random guy: can you believe shes coming here?

Other guy:shes hot dude…too bad the tickets are so expensive…

First guy: yeah..that's a shame…*throws away a newspaper*

Axel: *grabs it and opens to what there talking about*I…am on a roll! *sees how expensuve tickets are* pffttt I don't make this much in months! Well…that's what portals are for!… *sees that the concert is the next day in the twilight mega dome*

Axel: sweet…alright. I think my work hereis done for the day…I bet I got firther then Xemnas did. *smiles and portals home* *walks down the hallway*

Zexion: *looking absolutely dead holding an ice pack to his head*

Axel: hey squirt how was the dance lesson? *puts his hand in his pocket to make sure nothings pocking out* you look like shit dude…

Zexion: thanks that's exactly what I want to hear…my partner dropped me like five times…everything hurts…

Axel: oh well…im sorry. *picks him up in a piggy back ride( were to squirt. *walks randomly down a hallway*

Zexion: to my room…im really tired…that lesson took like…all day…I hate having to dance the girls part…why did I have to be partnered with the the guy who has no udea what hes doing…

Axel: because lifes a beach. *starts humming happily*

Zexion: what are you so happy about?

Axel: oohhhh nothing just happy. I mean look at how close you are! Your like…on me dude! And you have an arm arouns my shoulder I mean you totally want me!

Zexion:*rolls his eyes* *yawn* what I really want is to sleep…*rests his head on his back*

Axel: I know you do…but you should probably take a warm bath to relax those muscles.

Zexion:*sigh* but im so tired…if you run the water ill take one…

Axel: alright then…*opens his door and sets Zexion down on the chair in the bathroom, plugs up the tube, and starts running hot water* *feels a pang of guilt hes keeping this from him but says something random* so…Xemnas seemed more tolerant of me. I think he likes me! *laughs*

Zexion: *small laugh* yeah sure…

Axel: oh yeah.I seen the way he looked at me*streaches* undressing me with his eyes. Little perv. *chuckles*

Zexion: *laughsx a bit more* yes hes madly in love with you!

Axel: I wouldn't be surprised if everyone was. I mean hot body. Glowing eyes, heat passion, not to mention im so freaken humble! I mean I give so much for others its crazy! Im just the perfect person!

Zexion: stop making me laugh! Your hurting my ribs!

Axel: im sorry…*puts a hand on zexions stomach and rubs in circles, puts some heat into his hand* does this make up for it?

Zexion: *relaxes a bit and sighs* yeah it helps…*sweet smile*…thanks for listening to me earlier…and according to my instructor I need to eat more…

Axel: really? A brawny kid like you needing to eat more? I never would have guessed.

Zexion:*smirks* she said im at the right weight but I need more "fuel" or what ever…so…how would you like to help me with that?

Axel: I would love to make you food…like strawberrys and whipe cream…and chocolate sauce! Yumm!

Zexion: yeah…right…*shakes head* is the bath ready?

Axel: yeah it is…*puts a hand on the doornob* do you want me to make you something while your in here?

Zexion:sure is you want but after that…im going to sleep…thanks axel…

Axel: *messes up his already messed up hair* no problem squirt. *exits his room and makes his way to the kitchen* alright…what to make…what to make…

Xion: hey whats up?

Axel: nothing just maken some food…if you had a dance lesson today, what would you want to eat after it? *looks in the fridge*

Xion: hmm…most likely some comfort food…who had a dance lesson?

Axel: Zexion…do you think hed like a blt and chips?

Xion: um probably not anything that heavy…homemade chiken noodle soup?

Axel: that's good…yes very good…*pulls out those ingrediants* sometimes I have no idea what im talking about! *smiles stupidly* I guess my minds full already

Xion:really? Watcha thinking about?

Axel: um…well…just stuff…

Xion: awe no fun!

Axel: …well…okay. But you have to promise not to tell anyone. And I mean anyone. Ill be angry if you do.

Xion: um okay what is it! *gets close with excitement*

Axel: alright…Zexion is a twin…and im going to find his sister. *looks around* it's a surprise. He doesn't know…and…her name is luka.

Xion: *eyes get wide* L-Luka! Shes his sister? I just heard about her online the other day but there wasn't a picture!

Axel: yep. Shes his sister. *hands her the picture* this was takes right before he was adopted.

Xion: awwwwwwwww! Hes so cute! And she is adorable!

Axel: I think so to. But she has a concert tomarrow and im going to sneak in and see her myself…

Xion: are you sure you can do this?

Axel: why do people keep asking me that! Im sure I can do this! And im sure its going to happen! *stirs it frustrated*

Xion: well im just saying if I was her…I wouldn't be so quick to trust a stranger who says they know my long lost twin brother…

Axel: I know all od this already xion. Im just hoping that if I show her this picture then maybe she'll believe me. *puts his head on the fridge besides the stove* I already feel way over my head…and I havent even meet her yet.

Xion: well I think you can do it! And I hope you can get them back together! *smiles*

Axel: thanks …I hope so to…*stir stir* maybe I can do this before nobody day…that would be really great!

Xion: that would be great! *looks excited*

Axel: that would be the best present I could ever give him. *smiles into the soup*

Xion: he would cry…tears of joy obviously!

Axel: yeah. *turns off the stove and ladles soup into a bowl* help yourself to some soup…I always make to mych. *starts walking twords zexions room*

*outside zexions door*

Zexion: *just finished his bath* I smell food…

Axel: *opens the door* that you do squirt. And I think you will enjoy said food. *smiles* your hair looks soft…

Zexion: *straightens hair a little* yeah thanks…you wanna feel it?

Axel: well…yes…*hands him the bowl and runs his fingers through the thick of his bangs* it is soft…*sniffs his hair* and it smells good to. *inhails deeply again*

Zexion:and…now your sniffing me?…*giggles a little and looks at his food and smiles* chiken noodle soup sounds sooooo good right now!

Axel: thank xion. She suggestes it. *hands him a spoon* well go on. Try it. *smiles*

Zexion: *spoons up some of it and blows on it then nom* mmm…its really good!

Axel: it should be. Its my moms resipy…*smiles* she taught me hos to cook.

Zexion: she must have been fantastic…I wonder what a mom is like…*smirks* I imagine one would be similar to you…

Axel: haaarsshhh. *makes a face* im not a girl, and I don't clean…I don't even like kids!

Zexion: you like me though right? *looks innocent*

Axel: that's not what I ment. *smiles down at him* I like you…a lot more then I should…

Zexion: awe what is that supposed to mean? *sits on the end of the bed devouring soup*

Axel: whats what supposed to mean? *smirks and pulls the office chair in front of Zexion by a few feet*

Zexion: never mind…this is really good…*blinks a few times* I am really sleepy/./

Axel: but…I want to know what you ment? *smiles* you do look very tiered…

Zexion: what did you mean by more then your should? *drinks the rest of the soup broth*

Axel: im not supposed to like the superiors son…im not supposed to be in love with my best friend. Im not supposed to…but yet here I am.

Zexion: *smiles at him happily* thanks for everything axel…

Axel: *sweet grin* its my pleasure* takes the bowl from him and pulls the blanket over him once hes lain down* need anything?

Zexion: nothing that I can think of…goodnight.

Axel: *kisses his forhead* goodnight Zexion…*leaves the room quietly and heads twords the kitchen, drops off the bowl and leaves and gets ready for bed*

…next day outside the twilight mega dome…

Axel: *smirks at all the people* hmmm…*walks around the building and opens a portal to the top of the rafters* awe looks like the concert already started…*pulls his hood up to cover his hair and looks down*

*can see a tiny speck that is luka on stage but lukily there are monitors to look at* *she is singing while wearing elbow length baggy arm warmers a cool gothic Lolita dress and thigh high boots*

Axel: …looks like her…damn-it I can hardly see from here…and I even wore contacts! *squints at the monitors*

Luka: *just finished the song* I would like to thank everyone for coming tonight! There sure are a lot of you…this is my first concert and I really appreciate all the suport!

Axel: *smiles at the monitor* shes just like her brother…*portals backstage into a very dark courner*

Luka: *concert is now finished and she runs off stage* could I have some water please?

Stage hand: yeah sure thing! *runs to get her some water*

Axel: *thinks* note to self. She reminds me of Zexion on Halloween. *watches from the shadows*

Luka: *walks a bit closer to where he us standing and starts taking off the mic* that was really cool…

Axel: you looked great out there…oh can I get you anything?

Luka: *turns to face him with ice blue eyes and a huge smile* oh thank you! Hmm…I don't think I need anything…I really like your hair though…

Axel: thaaanks! All natural. *puts his hand threw it* you remind me of someone I know…do you have a brother?

Luka: *smile fades* well…yeah but…theres no way you could have met him…

Axel: oh…no way I could have meet a little boy named Ienzo? *smirks* I used to like in radiant guardens…

Luka: *looks shocked then quickly looks around and grabs his arm dragging him to her dressing room and shuts the door* *looks very serious* what do you know about Ienzo?

Axel: he…nothing special. Just that hes a nobody also…and I …kinda live with him.

Luka: *eyes narrow* are you messing with me? Because if so…it isn't funny…

Axel: no. im here because I just found out about you. He misses you so much. *pulls out the adoprion picture* I came because I wanted to bring you two back together.

Luka: *shakes his head and wont look at the picture* you're lying! He died in an accident at the university! that's what my mom told me!

Axel: luka! You're a nobody, im a nobody, and hes a nobody. That was a heartless attack, and they covers it up. You have to believe me. I want to help!

Luka: *swiftly kicks him in the crotch* you expect me to believe that the brother who I was looking for, for 17 years and found was dead…is actually a nobody? I don't trust you!

Axel: *falls on his knees* *all high pitched* you have a harder kick then Zexion!

Luka: who is Zexion! Are you crazy!

Axel: when you become a nobody and join organization 13 they add a X to your name. Zexion is Ienzo. *gets up shakily* havent tryes to kidnap you. I havent tried to hurt you. Im just talking to you. I would really apreciate it if you would just listen. *guards his crotch*

Luka: *looks at him a bit nervous* you wouldn't be able to if you tried!

Axel: *rolls his eyes* I don't want to cause an argument…but I doubt that…anyway. Zexion, aka Ienzo is number 6 in organization 13. He told me a few days ago he was angry at Xemnas aka Ansem because he didn't adopt the both ofd you. I just wanted to make him happy…im so close to being able to do that…

Luka:*still upset that he thinks he can beat her* what do you mean you doubt that?

Axel: come on im like two feet taller and a pyro. But that isn't the point!

Luka: hey I am not short you jerl! *looks angry*

Axel: your brother says the same thing. *leans against the wall* he refuses to think hes small untill you pick him ip…it is rather funny…

Luka: *raises eyebrow*…*shakes head* you have no idea how much I wan to believe you…but this is all to good to be true…things like this just don't happen, that's something I've learned ove thte years…so please…just leave…unless you can prove it…leave…

Axel: ill make you a deal. Ill meet you and give you a recent picture. At 17. Please say yes…I would bring him, but its supposed to be a surprise…

Luka: that's how people get raped dude…

Axel: *face palm* well then what do you want me to do! *actually hits his head against the wall* how can I prove it to you, without actually bringing him…

Luka:*looks down and notices the picture that axel dropped when she kicked him and picks it up* wheres you get this?

Axel: from the person who adopted him. Hes loolking for you two. Were trying to reconect a family that shoul;d never have been split up.

Luka:*closes eyes* like I said…I reaaallly want to believe you…I don't even know you name…

Axel: names axel. Got it memorized?  
*smiles reassuringly* you probably want time to figure things out. And I understand it's a lot to take in

If we can meet ing a few days so you can tell me your decision that would be nice…*puts out a hand* shake on it?

Luka: *looks at him with piercing blue eyes and stares at his hand for a moment*…..deal. *rakes his hand*

Axel: *sighs with telief* you have no idea how relieved I …town square, three days from now?

Luka: sure I guess..

Axel: Zexion yo- I mean…crap…*face pal,* your like…girl Zexion…

Luka: Ienzo and I are twins…duh…

Axel: I know…weiiiiiiiird…weird…

Luka: your weird! Stop staring at me! We don't look exactly alike!

Axel: * shakes his head to snap out of it* but the similarities! *blush*

Luka: why are you blushing…*puts peives together* oh god ew! You stay away from him!

Axel: hey don't judge. Its consensual…*smirks* I think you believe me!

Luka: so…my brother is gay?…he could do better…

Axel: bi…hey! that's…not very nice! Im nice to him and saves him from the neighborhood pedo!

Luka: *rolls eyes* so are you two dating or…neighborhood pedo? Im not sure I want him staying in place like that!

Axel: don't worry. Theres a death threat if je even touches him. And no…theres a death threat on that two…

Luka: so…nevermine….are you sure you don't hace a recent picture on your phone or something?

Axel: …*looks at his phone and lools through the pictures* heyyy,…I forgot we took that! *hands her the phone and showes her a picture os them whi,e they were waiting in the rave line*

Luka: a small smile spread across her face*…Ienzo…*her eyes begn to water a bit*

Axel: oh…don't cry. *puts a hand on her shoulder* you'll get to see him again soon. In fact…this is my plan…*tells her his plan for nobody day*

Luka: *wipes eyes* I can agree to that…so we are still going to meet in three saus and I want you to bring a pictur for me to keep okay?

Axel: yeah. Of course. *ringtone knives and pens* hey that's Zexion now. *smirks* be quiet okay? *presses speaker* hello Zexion.

Zexion: hey where are you?

Luka: *eyes get wide and she covers her mouth*

Zexion: demyx wont leave me alone! Hey demyx no! don't eat that! It isn't food!

Axel: uuuhhhh..im at the store…apparently nobody day is like formal this year…*rolls his eyes* tell him if axel hears hes being bad he wont get any cheese cake.

Zexion: he says that id your bad you wont get cheese cake!…wow that worked…I guess you arent a total idiot after all…demyx! don't put your finger in there! Hes trying to put his finger in the outlet I gotta go bye!

Luka: *closes eyes and leans agains the wall*

Axel: *closes phone* so what do you think?

Luka: *uncovers mouth* I think im gonna cry…*slides down the wall*

Axel: *kneels down in front of her* I shur hope these are happy tears. *smiles*

Luka: *sniffles a little and looks at him* yeah these are happy tears…*smiles through the streams*

Axel: *hands her some tissues* im really happy for you guys. *smiles* I would hug you, but im not sure how you feel avout them soo….

Luka: at the moment I could really use a hug…*wipes eyes agains trying not to ruin make up*

Axel: 7puts his arms around her* it's a happy time…weird….weiiiiiiiird….. *laughs*

Luka: *punches him in the stomach somewhat lightly* you are strange…thanks axel…

Axel: ouch…no problem luka. *smiles* remember. Three days. *gives a finger gun and opens a portal* got it memorized?

Luka: weirdo…*waves goodbye*

Axel: *smiles and waves as he walks through the portal* *walks down the hallway and fist pumps* I cant wait to brag to Xemnas…*walks to Xemnas;s office andknocks on the door*

Xemnas: come in…

Axel: *walks in with a briliant smile* hows your research going? *sits down sloppily in the chair in front of his desk*

Xemnas: well all ive found is that the women who adopted him passed away not long ago so shes an orphan again…why do you look so happy?

Axel: oh no reason…because I not only found her, and met her. But convinced her Zexion was alive and she will be here for nobody day. A thank you!

Xemnas: *shocked* you…what? How?

Axel: ooohhhhhh she had a concert and I portaled there. Went backstage and talked to her. *beaming and all you got was meaningless information! Ha! ?*looks so full of himself*

Xemnas: welll…*looks down* I must admit…im impressed…but you wouldn't have ever found her is I hadn't given you the order to look sooo….

Axel: um…no I came to you with this. You just cant admit that im fucking awesome!

Xemnas: for your bad language you now have dish duty…

Axel: *rolls his eyes* your just jealous. *gets up* well that's all I came for. *opens the door* pftt…and im not doing the disher *leaves*

Zexion:there you are…why are you so happy?

Axel: uh…Xemnas is pregnant.

Zexion: *makes a weird face*…wha?…

Axel: sorry what were we talking about? Hm…im hungry? How about you? *runs to the kitchen*

Zexion: h-hey wait! *runs after him* what the heck are you on?

Axel: hm I don't know! Crank maybe. *rifles through the frigate* aw we don't have any cake…oh wait there it is! *noms on it happily*

Zexion: chill out! Whats wrong with you?*said while laughing* *sniffs air* whats that smell?…it smells…I know I've smelled it before…

Axel: uuhhhh….*puts frostiing on Zexion's nose*

Zexion: *wipes frosting off his nose and gets closer to axel*…its you…what is this smell?..I know it…for some reson it makes me…feel really calm.

Axel: uhh…it must be from the cologne…..

Zexion: *looks confused and back up* what's wrong with you? *alarm on his phone goes off*…I have to go to my lesson…I'll see you later…

Axel: bye! *as soon as he leaves he slides down the wall* if he would have remembered…*gets up and runs to his room to shower*

Xigbar: *knocks on the shower curtan* knock knock! Do you need any company?

Axel: gah! N-no I think im good. Go away!

Xigbar: but im soooooo bored! And Marluxia is stupid!

Axel:im naked, go away! I don't want you seeing any of this!

Xigbar: but I've already seen all that!

Axel: I don't care! Ah! I got soap in my eyes!

Xigbar:ohh do you need help?

Axel: no im just- *falls over the edge and lands half way in the shower, helf way on the floor* ooowwwwwwwwww!

Xigbar: dang! why couldn't I get the other end! Well ill take what I can get! Come here baby!

Axel: no get away from me Xigbar! *trys to go up in flames but hes all wet* crap crap crap!

Xigbar:ohhhh what an interesting development! This is going to be good! *grin grin*

Axel: *is pulled/slides out of the shower area and onto the floor* I don't think this is a good idea you perv! *said while getting to his feet*

Xigbar: *smirks* I see London I see france but I don't see axels underpants!

Axel: *glares at him* touch me and I will kill you in the most painful of ways.

Xigbar: awe but axel-

Axel: no buts! *gets close to his face while wrapping a towel around himself* got it memorized?

Xigbar: you used to be a lot of fun axel…*looks at his pile of clothes and sees a silver hair on his coat and oicks it up* ohm whose is this? Looks like zexys…

Axel: *eyes widen a little* well…yeah I hang out with him all the time! *rolls his eyes*

Xigbar: hm…it feels softer than normal…and it's a bit longer too…

Axel: uh…*decides he cant let Xigbar know so he puts his hands on xigbars face and kisses him passionately*

Xigbar: *looks shocked at first but then pulls axel closer*

Axel: *continues to kiss him while hanging on to the towl and shivers lightly*

Xigbar: *tries to pull off axels towel.*

Axel: *eye brows come together and he creats a portal, pushes Xigbar ruffly through it, and quickly turns on the anti portal switch*

Xigbar: *you here Xigbar shout from another room* NOT COOL DUDE!

Axel: ALLS FAIR IN LOVE AND WAR! *quickly puts on clean clothes and gets ready to see Zexion*

Zexion: *outside axels door* Xigbar whats up with you? You look all upset…

Xigbar" I was fooled! He was just trying to distract me from that hair…

Zexion: what hair?

Xigbar: well you see-

Axel: *bursts through the door and pins Xigbar to the wall* next time I wont use such pleasant distractions, got it memorized? *looks over at Zexion* oh hey squirt how was your lesson?

Zexion: well he didn't drop me this time but he kept sticking his thumb in my ribs…it really hurts… *lifts up his shirt to reveal a large bruise*

Axel: what? Who is this derp face! I need to find this guy so I can beat him up. *quickly picks him up piggy back ride style and carries him to the kitchen* hey you want some food.

Zexion: *giggles* okay!

Axel: *arrives and sets him down on the counter* alright so what would you like?

Zexion: well to be honest I want to know what all that was about…and a cheese burger…

Axel: I don't know what your talking about.

Zexion: you've been acting funny…

Axel: …im a very funny person. don't judge! *sticks out his tongue*

Zexion: *also sticks out tongue rhen remembers what axels says*

Axel: *smirks* next time you do that im going to get it. *smiles and bites the air playfully*

Zexion: *raises an eyebrow and sticks out tongue again*

Axel: *smirks and gets super close to his face and nibbles on his tongue* told you. *smirks*

Zexion: *starts spitting and gagging* ew! You sicko!

Axel: *rolls his eyes* you liked it. *goes back to cooking* I know. *chuckles to himself*

Zexion: *wipes his mouth* seriously though…youre up to something…I can tell…

Axel: psh me? Up tp something. Neeeever. *flips patty*

Zexion: you're lying…you're dealing with the schemer here…I know when you're lying…

Axel: *turns around and even though he doesn't want to tell him* stop pocking were you don't belong. it's a surprise and if one person finds out, everyone will, so stop pocking and proding okay?

Zexion: *looks a little scared* s-sorry…

Axel: *puts his head on the freezer* no…I shouldn't have snapped…but don't look into this okay? Everyone will find out when the day comes okay?

Zexion: *looks down a bit defeated* yeah sure…

Axel: thank you. *flips patty on a bun* what do you want on it? *smiles in his direction*

Zexion: all the normal stuff…just no lettuce…

Axel: alright…*hands him the finished burger and sits across from him* soo…whats up?

Zexion: nothing…I havent had any time to spend with namine so I feel bad…

Axel: oh…well…do you want me to go get her?

Zexion: well its not like I havent seen her! We just havent had anytime to go out or anything…I really just cant wait until my punishment is over…

Axel: yeah…its kind of stupid though…I mean dance lessons? Well…do you remember when nobody day is? I always forget…next week though right?

Zexion: try more like Friday…you seem really out of it axel! Do you have an outfit yet?

Axel: I guess…I mean its formal so pants and a tie…*grummbles* hate ties…

Zexion: you could always wear a bow-tie…*smirks*…namine picked out something for me…its another dandy outfit but toned down a bit…it should be okay…did you submit your pictures?

Axel: no…I don't want anything that has to do with my life on display. Its pointless anyway.

Zexion: axel you have to submit something! Its only three days away!

Axel: I don't have to do anything but attend. *crosses his arms* and I don't even want to do that.

Zexion: you are going…if I have to…so do you…

Axel:..wait…did you say three days? Crap! I mean…

Zexion: yeah three days…why? Is that a problem?

Axel: uh…psh no. not problem at all.

Zexion: um…okay…*food has been magically eaten…* well im tired…

Axel: you should be! *picks him up once again piggy back ride style*

Zexion: you know normally I would yell at you and say that I can walk on my own but…im too sore to complain…

Axel: yeah, just chill axe while I carry you to your room!

Zexion: *doesn't respond and axel realizes he is asleep*

Axel: *looks back and sees hes asleep.* awe. *smiles as he opens the door and puts him in his bed. Like the night before takes off his shoes, kisses his forhead and leaves the room*

…next day…

Axel: *at the mall looking for luka* alright…were is she. *looks around the giant mall wearing an outfit straight from hot topic. Boot cute jeans with chaings and safty pins. And a grafic tee saying "better then you" starts walking around*

*walks past a large group of people*

Axel: *stops after a few feet and looks back* I cant see…*grins* *gets on a bench nearest the crowed and looks over* hey luka! Can I talk to you?

Luka: *looks over* uh…maybe in a few minutes…wait a second how did you know I would be here? *said while signing stuff*

Axel: uh…that's not important for you to know! *gets off the bench and leans against the wall.*

Luka: *about 20 minutes later* okay guys I reall apreciat all the suport but I really have to go! Thanks you! *walks over twords avel and links with his arm and whipsers* pretend we have somewhere to be and start walking okay?

Axel: *whispers* of course. *normally* so we have to talk about your schedual. On…well Friday is nobody day, and I need you to make an appearance.

Luka: wait Friday? that's really sudden!

Axel: I know I know. But I thought it was next wekk…and im afraid he'll find out id its not soon. Hes already recognized your sent. He just hasn't connected the dotes.

Luka:*sighs just like her brother* well I don't think I have anything going on that day…hey weres my picture?

Axel: uh…um…*the sigh got him unfgocused* oh here it is! *pulls out the picture from his wallet*

Luka: *grabs it happily* *smiles widly and looks at him with thankful eyes*

Axel: *smiles* no need to thank me., im just that awesome! *puts his hand threw his hair* so which of these stores do you like?

Luka: journeys! I love shoes! And pacsun is cool too…*sniffs the air(…I smell something-

Axel: what is it? *scans the area( it better not be Zexion. That would ruin everything!

Luka: *sniffs again then grabs his hands and holds them in front of her face* its you…you smell like my brother…

Axel: *relaxes* yeah I told you I hhang out with your brother a lot…

Luka: *looks at his hands with sad smile* yeah…I guess you did…

Axel: its okay! Two more days and ill have to pry you two off each other with a crow bar! *smiles*

Luka: *looks at him with a smile* I really cant thank you enough…

Axel: *forgets for a moment and scoups her up into a hug* you don't have to thank me Zexion…wait…! *closes his eyes and realizes "Zexion" has boobs*

Luka: *blushes and freezes in position* uh…c-can you put me down?

Axel: yes…yes I can.. *puts her down gently and puts his hands on his face* jeeeeeeeeez whats wrong with my braiiiin?

Luka:*crosses arms over her chest* I feel violated…but I have a feeling this is gonna happen a lot…

Axel: immm sorry! I don't know what I was thinking.

Luka: well…this is awkward now…but Im completely free today…you wanna hang out? I feel safer if I have someone with me…even if he is a creep…

Axel: h-hey! Im not a…okay but only a little bit. But im really not a creep. If you wanna see creep, you should meet Xigbar. Infact…you will…*scratches his head*

Luka: *looks confused* who is Xigbar?…oh is he the pedophile you were talking about?

Axel: the one and only. *nods* yesterday…he snuck into my bathroom while I was taking a shower. *small tremor and a disgusted face*

Luka: uh…im not sure I want to meet this person! Is there anyone else I should know about?

Axel: …hm…oh god Larxene? *face pal,* don't worry…ill deal with her. She will no like the competition…

\Luka: competition? Im really confused…

Axel: the competition for attention. *shakes his head* but then theres demyx. He might be a little ditzy, but you cant help but love him.

Luka: hmm…I like people like that! *smiles*

Axel: yeah me to.. Well I guess I should go in order. 1. Xemnas: anagram for mansex. Hard ass if ive ever seen one. 2. Xigbar: pedo rapest need I say more. 3. Xaldin: barly know his name. 4. Vexen. Mad scientist. He will test on you. So punch him in the face and run away. But apparently he has a good side to. Zexions care giver of sorts. 5. Lexaus: don't know him. 6 Zexion. Obvious. 7: saix. Werewolf. don't mess with him8: axel. Got it memorized. Im awesome and play with fire! 8 demyx. My best friend. Luxord. Drunk. Marluxia flamer. Larxene crazy beotch. 13 Roxas. 14 xion. Soras clone and a wonderful person. you'll like her.

Luka:Ansem iv meet. Even ive meet to. Im liking this demyx kid more and more~ Marluxia? Girl or boy? And why didn't you way anything about Roxas?

Axel: well…its complicated. *frowns a bit* rocky relationship is the best way to put it. *shruggs a little* but I still love him…no matter what he does.

Luka: well that's cute! *smiles sweetly* you each have a power right? Show me yours!

Axel: if I show you…this mall will be a pile of ash…*snaps his fingers and a bush goes up into flames* but I can never resist…*continues walking*

Luka: *gets kinda excited and drags him behind a corner* you wanna know my power?

Axel: well of course I do! Show me!

Luka: *closes eyes and axel watches as her hair begins to shrink back a bit and her frame changes from female to male* *opens eyes to reveal that they are now a deep royal blue* well? Are you impressed? *said on a deeper airy familiar voice*

Axel: *mouth drops* whoa. *looks at her face* Zexion…*mischievous grin* you like pranking people, don't you?

Luka: *still as Zexion* only a lot! *big smile* *switches back to normal apperance*…that is the easiest one ive ever done…but sometimes it can be really painful…

Axel: well I don't want you to get hurt…but that's the coolest thing ive ever seen!

Luka: I would always use it to confuse my teachers! *laughs a little* well should I wear anything in particular to nobody day?

Axel: uh …um…formal. ^.^ *smiles* oh I almost forgot! Zexion has a girlfriend, and her name is namine. I think you'll like her a lot…you both have string legs…

Luka: he has a girlfriend…h,,…ill have to see if I aprove…well…I have to admit…im a bit nervous…what if he doenst want to see me?

Axel: oh dear god not you to! "what if she doesn't want me to find her" "what if she doesn't want me" blah blah blah. *rolls his eyes* you both are fine. *smiles* hey do you wanna help me find something to were? I don't really have formal clothes.

Luka: *smiles and laughs* sure…do you like My Chemical Romance?

Axel: yeah! I love them! Are you thinking the clothes from " Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge"

Luka: yeah! It would really suit you!

Axel: *smiles* you think so?

Luka: duh! Actually I have a dress similar to Helena's but im not wearing it to this…its kinda heavy…well anyway follow me! *drags him to several stores to collect pieces*

Axel: *afterwords* *smiles as he carries his many bags* so what are you thinking about wearing?

Luka: ive got a pretty emo Lolita dress I can wear! Its purple and black!

Axel: you two re practically the same person. *smiles* im glad I found you so quickly.

Luka: how long were you looking?

Axel: I started looking the day before I found you are your concert. It was lady luck as Luxord would say.

Luka: well…that is the most luck ive ever had…

…..two days later…...

Axel: alright luka. Ill be back soon. Then ill portal you in okay? *talking to her while in his room while ttrying to tie his tie* stupid tie!

Luka: *rolls eyes and ties it for him effortlessly* there…im really nervous…see you soon…

Axel: right back at you. *leaves* *enters the meeting room and buttons the button on his cuff, and makes sure his slightly fitted black dress shurt is right* hey Zexion…why are we here again?

Zexion: because it is a celebration of our previouse lives or whatever…to be honset…im here because Xemnas made me come and you're here because I made you come!

Axel: *rolls his eyes* whatever. *cant help but smile* so how long untill its over. *said as Xemnas takes the platform*

Xemnas: sit. Now!

Zexion: *quickly rushes to a seat* *whispers* it will probably take like-

Xemnas: alright. Today is nobody day. First of all thank you for coming. Through you had no choice. And second. We will start with our bios. First we have Ansem. An intelligent…..*blah blah blah*

*several bios later*

Zexion: *sinks down in his seat because 6 is next*

Xemnas: next we have Ienzo. A wonderful child. He was resilient even through the sorrows of losing his parents. Once adopted he was tought to be great, but never gave up hope he would meet back up, with his twin sister, Luka.

Axel: he sure can talk…

Zexion: *elbows him in the side* I don't want to get in trouble!

*muttering "hes a twin"*

Xemnas: next is Isa. *unconsciously smiles* his childhood friend was Lea. He was the brains of the two. He be\arely got into trouble. He had a good head on his shoulders/. Next we have Lea.

Axel: *drums his fingers*

Zexion: *smirks and whispers* a scrawny ginger who enjoyed throwing Frisbees at children and pouring dish soap on laminate floors to make people slip…

Axel:heyyy…

Xemnas: was small incompairison to his nobody, and had a troubled home life. But no matter what life threw at him, he always persevered. Lea and Isa would often go to the park and play with Frisbees. He was also a notorious prankster,

Axel: *sigh*

Xemnas: *many more later* now it is time for that slid show pertion of our celebration. You may talk quietly amongst yourself while this is set up.

Zexion: guess who wrote the bios…

Axel: probably you. *smirk* if it was Xemnas he would have said. "isa/ the most beautiful outgoing courageous bed mate ive ever had" *laughs* and mine would say "lea. Some street punk that needs his ass kicked!"

Zexion: I had to wrote every single one! It was horrible! I had to be kind to Xigbar! Can you imagine that kind of torture?

Axel: yeah…I would have said "braig. Pedo rapest. He also leaves small children to fend for themselves! Derpbag." *laughs*

Zexion: *smalll laugh*

Xigbar: I heard that!

Axel: *sticks out his tongue at Xigbar* he also likes to sneak into my shower and rape me! Anyway-

Xemnas: we are all ready here. Lets see some of your submitted photos.

Zexion: Xemnas summitted all mine so I have no idea whats in here…Larxene made the video…

*random picture after random picture* *in zexions portion the first picture you see is of Zexion and luka*

Axel: …..

Zexion: *is looking away from the screem as you keep hearing awes!*

*Isa and Lea's section is somewhat combined and lots of pictures go by untill one stays on the screen longer then the rest.* *it is the picture of Lea and his mom.*

Axel: *studies the oicture* I didn't submit this…*squeezes the armrest untill his nuckles are white* I havent seen my mom since…..

Zexion: *puts a hand on axels and looks at him concerned*

Axel: who submitted this picture…*looks at his lap once the picture is taken down*

Zexion: Saix…

Axel: I didn't even know this picture existed…*lip trembles slightly so he bites it* *looks at Saix.*

Saix:*looks back at him and whispers* you want it it's yours.

Axel: thank you…

*random picture of Myed sticking his tongue out pops up on screen*

Demyx: THAT'S ME!

Zexion: *small laugh*

Axel: *smiles* he would. *you see another picture of him playing guitar at his schools talent show*

*after many other pictures and videos*

Axel: Zexion ill be right back… *leaves*

Xemnas: today is a tragic day for one person in this room. He was attacked at the university by heartless and became a nobody. Zexion we have a little something for you. *axel comes out wheeling a box the sive of Zexion out from the back*

Axel: your present was mostly from me. I did all the work. *points to a pull thingy* pull here. *steps back*

Zexion: *looks really confused but walks ip too the large box and stares at it for a moment then quickly pulls the ribbon and watches as the box falls apart to reveal none other then Luka staring back at him with the same shocked expression* *they just stare at each other for what feels like ten minutes in silence when the tension is finally broken by them both lunging at each other and huging each so tightly that neiter can breath* *you can here choked sobs coming from both as the overwhelming emotions bring them to their knees*

Axel: my work here is done.

Zexion: *both still clutching each other as if they are worried they will be separated again*

Zexion: *choking back tears* am….I dreaming…

Luka: …if so…..I hope I never wake up…

Xemnas: you are not dreaming this is reality.

Zexion: *puts a hand on the back of her head and closes his eyes*…thank you…

Luka: I….thought you were dead…

Demyx: *comes running up to the stage and glomps them both* this is so sad! Cheer up!

Luka: oof!….I-is this demyx?

Zexion: ow ow ow! Yes…it is!

Demyx: you know my name! *snuggle*

Axel: *grabs him by the collar and pulls him up* hes a little over excited…*smiles* you could have hurt them demyx!

Demyx: hugs don't hurt people! *sticks out his tongue*

Axel: lies! I don't hurt people! Xigbars not a person!

Xigbar: not cool!

Zexion: *stands then helps Luka up*

Luka: *brushes herself off a bit* n-nice to meet you demyx…I hear you like music…

Zexion: *cant stop smiling*

Axel: *smirks* your not a person you're a pedo animal thing!

Demyx: YEAH! I play the sitar! *summons wepon and accidently gets water everywere*

Luka: *looks a bit suprozed…and wet* well…uh…that's great!

Zexion: *wipes water off his face* he might be a total dipstick sometimes but I can never stay mad at him…

Luka: I can imagine!

Xigbar: I am not a pedo! You are legal dude! *turns to luka* hellooooooo! My name is Cigbar! How are you?

Zexion: touch her and I'll kill you…

Axel: *steps in* hey Xigbar. You want to have a little chat in my office? *has his hands behind hid back already flaming*

Demyx: AXEL YOUR ON FIRE! *splash*

Axel: *growles a little* what did I tel you about doing that! *shakes his arms to get off the access water*

Luka: um…Ienzo?

Zexion: *turns to her* yeah?

Luka: *sigh of relief* im so glad you responded to that…your friends are weird by the way…

Zexion: that's for sure…

Axel: awweee I didn't think I was that weird/..

Demyhx: weird! Im not weird! 7our weird! Weeeeiiiiirrrrdddddd!

Axel: face palm*

Luka: how am I weird?

Zexion: uh…

Axel: two Zexion's duh. *grins*

Demyx: no zexions weird! Not you! Your pretty! Zexion thinks im weird! Ohm a lady bug!

Xemnas: you may all be dismissed or meet luka. Goodbye. *leaves*

Luka: so I hear you have a girlfriend.

Zexion: uh…yes actually…but she usbt a member of the organization so she.s hanging out with Xion who isn't a nobody…

Luka: oh okay. *whispers something in his ear*

Zexion: uh…im not sure how to respond to that…

Axel: respond to what?

Zexion: she thinks that Demyx is cute…

Luka: *puts a hand over his mouth even though he already said it* don't tell people! that's ehy I whispered!

Zexion: *moves her hand* well he asked so I answered!

Luka: but its embarrassing!

Zexion: I didn't know that!

*both sticks out there tongue*

Axel: *raises an eyebrow* its almost like a mirror…sept one side od the mirror is female. *smiles*

Luka: *crosses arms over chest again* your making me uncomfortable!

Zexion: are you staring at my sisters chest?

Axel: no im not! I dodnt…um…oh look a lady bug! *trys to copy demyx*

*the twins are laughing*

Luka: were messing with you axel!

Zexion: so you have a few more people for you to meet…do you want me to meet them with you?

Luka: sure!

Luxord: *walks up* hello mah lady *nods* my name is Luxord. Its nice to meet you. *puts out a hand*

Luka: *takes the hand nervously* nice to meet you…

Zexion: Luxord is usually drunk but when he isn't…he can be quite a nice speaking partner.

Luxord: why thank you Zexion. You are very exciting to talk to. *turns*

Vexen: my my I havent seen you in years! *annalizes her facial features*

Luka:um…I think I remember you…*smiles nervously*

Zexion: this is vexen…or Even as he was when we first met nim.

Vexen: *looks from luka to Zexion and flips back both there hair to look at there ears. Mhm…mhm. *pokes lukas stomach* mhm…

Luka: *yipes a little* wh0-what was that for?

Zexion: *straightening hair*Vexen: *turns and leaves*

Axel: he is a strang man…

Saix: hello…I trust you are well behaved. *gives a you better look*

Luka raises an eyebrow like sge gad an idea* *mimics Saix's Voice perfectly* what do you think?

Saix: *looks surprised* toshe…

Axel: *laughs*

Saix: *glares*

Axel: *points and laughs*

Saix: *growles*

Luka: *gigles at the duo*

Larxene: so…you name is Luka…*scoffs*

Axel: *gives Larxene a look* don't be jealous. *smirks*

Saix: rolls his eyes and walks away*

Larxene: who said I was jealous! Why would I be jealous of her?

Zexion and luka: *both remain silent*

Axel: competitioooooon. For zexions love and affection. *smirk smirk*

Luka: but it's a different kind of love!

Zexion: that's for sure!

Xigbar: woot for twincest!

*twins blush and step away from each other a little*

Axel: stop doing that Xigbar! Your pedoing at the moment!

Xigbar: all im saying is that being twins makes them more attractive!

Zexion: that's so creepy!

Axel: *face palm* Xigbar you are the biggest pedo rapest creep I know…tone it down…just a little bit?

Zexion: please…

Luka: what a creep…

Axel: *rolls his eyes* maybe we should leave…ill give the tour of castle?

Zexion: sure! That would be good!

Luka: I've never actually been un a castle before so…yeah!

Axel: alright…*pushes Xigbar through a portal* this room is the sleep through lectures and meeting room. And this is the sleep through mission assignments room. *points*

Zexion: *rolls his eyes*

Luka: ohm. Echos.

Axel: and this is the receive ounishment room, also known as Xemnas's office…and this is eat as much as you can before dmeyx does room…also known as the dinning hall.

Zexion: maybe axel shouldn't be giving the tour..

Luka: *snicker*

Axel: im doing a great job! *rolls his eyes* this is the hall of empty melodies, which I all pluge your ears unless you want your ears blow off. *whispers* it can get pretty loud.

Zexion: why do we even have some of this stuff?

Axel: I don't know. I mean I don't get a hall of empty flames! *rolls his eyes* anyway. This is my favorite room. *actualls opens the door to the training room* obviously a training room. *summons his chakrum and throws them randomly*

Luka: woah…big room…*walks in* nice mural…

Zexion: luka…what do you use as a weapon? We never got to see who got what…

Luka: oh um…well…

Axel: yeah. I mean your powers are pretty awesome, but you never showed us your wepon.

Luka: its kind of embarrassing…

Zexion:…my weapon is a lexicon…

Luka: a book?…heh that fits. *smile* well…*summons weapons, two black objects appear in her hands. They look very similar sticks* *suddenly opens up the objects with a "shwing" to reveal that they are bladed fans*

Axel: whoa! *examens them without touching them* there actually really cool!

Luka: eh…I woudnt have picked them but I guess they're okay. *smile*

Zexion: I feel ilke I got the short straw…

Luka: hey im older! I think im entitled to it!

Zexion: oh yeah your older by what?…that's right like 10 minuted! It shouldn't matter!

Axel: hee hee…sibling rivalry. *goes out to touch it and accidently cuts his finger on it* ow…*puts his finger in his mouth and stands up*

Luka: oh yeah…they're sharp…watch! *plucks a hair from zexions head*

Zexion: ow! What the heck?

Luka: *takes hair and drops it on the edge of the fan and it splits in half*

Axel: I figured but crap…*sucking on his pointer finger* there actuallu pretty deadly…lets go find Xigbar. *joke*

Zexion: don't encourage her…

Luka: *laughs and dismisses her weapons* well what next.

Axel: well the only place we didn't go was the learns stuff room…with books and things. *library*

Zexion: that happens to be my favorite room thank you very much!

Luka: I don't doubt that!

Zexion: wait axel! What about the lab?

Axel: ehhh…if you really want to go there…*makes a b line for the lab* this is the break everything you can so you piss of vexen room. Its reallu awesome. Specially when you hear him scr- hi vexen!

Vexen: don't be giving these children ideas axel. *slams a metal mixer on the lab table with a ring* or I will have to do aweful things to you. *glares*

Zexion: nice to see you too vexen…

Luka: this room looks really…clean…

Vexen: oh why hello Zexion, and luka! Its nice of you to visit my lab. Its clean because the chemicals I work with will probably eat out the floor and cause havoc. don't worry though,. *said all light and happy*

Axel: so if I was to nock this over…*puts a finger behind a beaker* no that could give us all consumption!

Zexion: axel! Stop that!

Luka: so what exactly do you fo in here?

Axel: finr…*pull his arm back*

Vexen: im glad you asked,,,would you like me to show you?

Axel: oh no luka don't-

Luka: sure! *ignorance is bliss*

Zexion: no! wait!

Vexen: alright. *picks her up and sits her on the lab table* drink this. It doesn't taste bad I swear. And it wont kill you. That would be very bad!

Luka: …did you just pick me up?

Zexion: …get used to it…wait vexen what does that do? Luka don't-

Luka:*drinks strange liquid*

Vexen: *looks all excited and mad* how do you feel? Notice anything different? Anything un normal?

Axel: oh god…hes crazy…

Luka: um…I don't feel anything except my scalp is a little itchy…

Zexion: vexen! We don't need to match!

Luka: wait what!

Zexion: he just gave you cat ears…

Luka: *hands fly to his head and she feels the delicate little ears twitch* what the heck!

Axel: awwweeeee..there sure cute!

Vexen: *smiles* yes! Success! *jumps around happily before handing Zexion a concoction* drink!

Luka: * still fingering her new ears* seriously! What the heck! You mean he has them too?

Zexion: yeah…*ears pop out* and he wont let me get rid of them…wait im not drinking this untill I-

Vexen: *opens his mouth and pours it down his throat* there all gone! *looks at axel and hands him one also* theres no way in heck im drinking this.

Vexen: I can have Xigbar in here in les than a minute and you froze to a table. Drink now!

Axel: *cringes but drinks*

Vexen: *turns bacl to Zexion* how do you feel? Anything new? Feeling weird? Say something!

Zexion: *just look at him shocked* did you just force me to drink some strange strange liquid?

Luka: what have I gotten myself into…

Axel: *starts coughing* what the heck was that!

Vexen: oh you'll see…nice tail kid.

Axel: what? *turns to see a swishing thin haired red tail* im going to kill you!

Vexen: nuh ah uh!

Axel: ggrrrr….

Zexion: *nervously looks behind himself but doesn't see a tail* um…what was mine supposed to do?

Vexen:*shruggs* I don't know I forgot to lable it!

Axel: you what!

Zexion: *eyes get wide* now im really scared…

Luka: um…Ienzo come here…*he moves closer to her and she brushes his hair out of her and she brushes his hair out of the way*…your eyes are glowing…

Zexion: there what!…

Vexen: oh yes that is what that one did.

Axel: fix me now.

Vexen: no infact…XIGBAR! *hids the childrens ears*

Xigbar: what do-oh my! *evil grin* axel would you like to share a closet?

Axel: no I don't want to share a closet!

Vexen: oh you go have fun with uncle Xigbar!

Axel: listen here old man! *turns his back on Xigbar* I don't like th-

Xigbar: *grabs his tail and drags him out the door*

Luka: is he gonna be okay?

Zexion: yeah axel can defend himself…

Axel: *gives and angry "meow" as he is dragged*

Vexen: hahahahaha! *having teouble breathing* gahahahahah!

Zexion: *turns to vexen* can you make them stop glowing? Its kinda hard to see…

Luka: can you get rid of these too…*points to the spot under her hair where the ears are hidden*

Vexen: um…well I guess I can make your eyes stop glowing…and as for you…nope *gives Zexion a shot sized portion of a strang smelling liquid*

Zexion: *downs the liquid and gags a bit* that is so gross…

Luka: what! Why not?

Vexen: that's special treatment! I wont give it to him so I wont give it to you!

Luka: awe…that's not fair…

Zexion: yeah I know…

Vexen: *quickly wipes her arm with antiseptic and gives her a shot of something* tilts his head* hod do you feel?

Luka: *a little surprised by the shot* um…kinda dizzy…

Zexion: what did you give her?

Vexen: hmm…im not sure. *really knows and luka knows also*

Zexion: are you mad! You could have just injected her with poison!

Luka: *pretending to be loopy* oopsy! Poison!

Vexen: pfft…*checks her eyes* hows that slight astigmatism you've been hiding?

Luka: *freezes* how did you…*holds his hand out in front of her face* woah…I can see!

Zexion: hey! You never fixed my eyes!

Vexen: I cant. You don't have an astigmatism. She did. *smiles* its easy when you know what to look for.

Zexion: oh…I gurss that makes sense,…

Luka: how did you do that? Its magic!

Vexen: alright can I ask you both to hop on the scale for me? *puts out a hand to help luka down*

Luka: *jumps down and lands without a noise* *they both step on scale one at a time…quickly learning not to question why*

Vexen: *brings out a tablet and writes stuff down* Zexion I see you've gained all your weight back. *smiles* very good. *pulls out a measuring tap and starts measuring the twins*

Luka: gained weight back *looks at him confused*

Zexion: *tenses up* it's a long story…ill explain someother time okay?

Luka: okay…

Zexion: yes it's a very long story…*measures arm span* so luka. You're a musican. Singer correct?

Luka:yip! that's how axel found me!

Zexion: so…you actually went through with it?

Luka: told you I would1

Zexion:p cool! Im impressed!

Vexen: *smiles at the twins* im glad he found you. I thought Xemnas was an idiot that day long ago…*sad smile* so what else do you do? Im sure a singer plays instraments to!

Luka: well…my favorit is violin, and then flut, then piano, then guitar…Ienzo knows more though…

Zexion: yeah but I wasn't good at them! *laughs* you were an amazing violinest!

Vexen: violin! *eyes sparkle* ide love to hear you play sometimes….*pils a strand of hair from each and test tubs them*

Both: OW!

Luka: well I could try! But I might be a bit rusty…

Vexen: *smiles* better then me. I don't have hands for music. Just science! *thinks for a moment*…Zexion im going to need your arm…

Zexion: *sticks out right arm* why do you need it?

Vexen: cause…*holds his wrist tightly as he pulls out a seringe and a few empty bials labeled Zexion* please stay still for me.

Zexion:  
*eyes get wide* uhn uh! No! you tricked me!

Luka: your still afraid of needles?

Zexion: your afraid of clowns!

Luka: *blushes* th-that's not important!

Vexen: *sigh* im doing research now please let me…stick…you…*cleans off his arm while he is squirming* ill have to stick you more then once if you keep moving.

Zexion: *whispers a little and closes eyes*

Luka: *puts a hand on his shoulder*

Vexen: don't worry im just drawing blood. *cleans an area and sticks him* goos I got your vein…*starts filling up viels*

Zexion: *bites his lips and turns head*

Vexen: *is almost done* lets talk and get your mind off this. How do you feel about everything that went on today!

Zexion: *still turned away* overwhelmed, excited, sad, happy, scared…

Luka:…same…

Vexen: well lets go with possitive feelings! *pulls out the needle and puts the cotton ball on it, and bandaid* luka you next

Zexion: *sigh of relief* now I feel like I have to wash my arm…

Luka: *Sticks out arm( it isn't that bad…

Vexen: yeah it really isn't I don't know why you have such a problem with them. *grabs a different suringe and cleans her arm and pocks her with it* im on a roll!

Zexion: can we all just accept that I hate needles and be done with it?

Luka: *sigh* its quite an irrational fear…vexen exactly what are you doing anyway?\

Vexen: will I am getting information.

Luka: I figured that but…what for?

Zexion: that's a good question…

Vexen: I am testing dna, hair samples and all that to test your "twinliness" parsay. To see how much you are really a like.

Zexion: um,,,okay…

Luka: are these tests gonna happen a lot?

Vexen: most likely. *takes out the seringe and does the same thing, puts it away for testing* its pretty average for tes-

Axel: *bursts through the door angrily. His right fist is red, while all the buttons on his shirt have been torn off, his pants around his hips, and the tie around his head, previously used as a blind fold* *grabs vexen by the collar and gets in his face* im going to kill you so painfullu that you'll want to die quickly!

Luka: uh…you totally ruined the outfit I bought for you,..

Zexion: axel! Let him go!

Axel: *ignored* you have no idea what I plan on doing to you.

Vexen: *laughs* im sorry I cant take you seriously..

Axel: *tightens grip and sais in a threatening voice* don't laugh at me!

Vexen: *rolls his eyes* what are you going to set me on fire?

Axel: *growles*

Zexion: axel! You got away didn't you! I wouldn't have let him take you if I didn't think you could defend yourself!

Luka: seriously…chill out…

Axel: *lets him go* fine…you like another day. *tail whips around angrily*

Vexen: not that I was worried. Temper temper temper axel. *waggles his index finger*

Axel: don't test me.

Zexion: *rolls his eyes* what now vexen?

Vexen: well I need to test these quickly so maybe you three should go somewhere else. For now that is. Come again soon!

Luka: *nods and grabs zexions hand and heads for the door*

Zexion: woah!

Axel: whoa what? *pulls off the tie and closes his shirt with his hands*

Zexion: wait what about that? *points to axels tail*

Luka: oh yeah…

Vexen: I don't know what your talking about! *smiles happily and gets to work*

Axel: *rolls his eyes and tucks the tail down one of his pant legs* ill get you for this…

Vexen: I wouldn't expect you not to.

Axel: will it were off?

Vexen: eventually.

Zexion: *sigh* maybe I shouldn't have asked…

Luka: okay lets just leave before they break stuff…

*axel leads the way* I don't know how tou can deal with him…

Luka: I didn't think he was that bad…

Axel: I think its just me…

Roxas: is walking down the hallway and speeds up when seeing the trio* hey guys! *pants a little* hi im Roxas! *puts out hand*

Luka: oh *takes hand* hi! Im luka, ienzos sister…obviously…

Roxas: no doubt! The resemblance is astounding! *looks up at axel* hey! I did a little bit of altering to it I think you'll like it! *hands him the locket he hasn't seen since…before*

Both: what is it

Axel: *kinda speechless*

Roxas: I asked Saix that

Axel: *kinda speechless*

Roxas: I asked saix for that picture, and I copied it plus more!

Axel: *turns it so they can see. The picture of lea and his mother is senter focus, and a picture of axels and Roxas and namine and Zexion in the other side*

Luka: awwwwwee! that's so sweet!

Zexion: that's really nice!

Axel: *pics him up into a bear hug* thank you Roxas…

Roxas: my pleasure! *laughs*

Axel: *sets him down* I need you to put it on for me…*crouches doe him to put it on*

Roxas: don't you always…*clips it*

Luka: awwwwweeeee! Sooo sweet!

Zexion: *laughs*

Axel: hee hee…

Roxas: *blushes a little* so what you guys doing? *sees a movement in acels pant leg*…what is that?

Axel: …nooooothiiiiiiing…

Both: a tail…vexen did it…*they look at each other funny, still not used to talking together…hasn't happened in a long time…*

Roxas: whoa…telepathy much? *puts the back of his hand on his forhead and wiggles his fingers*

Axel: *laughs*

Roxas: so…you have a tail now? *looks behind axel* I wanna see it!

Axel: *sigh*

Zexion: *smirks and quickly runs behind axel and yeanks to tail into view*

Axel: h-hey! *grabs it and pulls it close* its very delicate back there!

Roxas: yeah right. Whoa! It even has black tiger strips! *more coloring hadd since materialized*

Axel: I guess so…*looks both ways*

Roxas:…*laughingly* Zexion you were pretty free with grabing back there. You doing something I don't know about? *laughs*

Zexion: *blush* no! of course not! You guys always mess with my ears!

Luka: it's the location of said apendage that makes it weird Zoey…

Zexion: don't call me Zoey!

Axel: hee hee…Zoey. It fits! Just like squirt!

Roxas: hee hee…Zoey…*laughs harder*

Axel: so what do you want to do?

Luka: well what do you guys normally do for fun?

Zexion: now there calling me Zoey!…ill call you luke if you call me Zoey again…

Roxas: well…we could play some sort of question game?

Axel: yeah. That way you get to know us better! Roxas: were to play through?

Axel: zexys room is bigger…

Zexion: fine…follow me…

Luka: oh you'll have to tell me where im staying by the way…

ZexionL uh…I don't know…

Axel: well none of us know…

Roxas: *shruggs*

Luka: *sigh*…I'll worry about it later…

Zexion: *unlocks bedroom door and quickly goes in and flips the anti-warp switch then turns on lights*

Luka: woah…youe eoom is huge! This bathroom is gigantic!

Axel: yeah…jerk…

Roxas: he deserves it AXEL! He actuallu does his work!

Axel: yea yea yeah…

*Roxas and axel sit on the floor*

Luka: who wants to start. *rushes over and sits next to axel and sexy*

Zexion: well I say axel should start…

Axel: really? *tail twitches happily* alright…luka…what is your favorite color?

Luka: Purple…

Axel: okay your turn!Luka: uh…Roxas, do you like music?

Roxas: yeah a bit. I cant really play anything though…

Luka: well we could teach you!

Zexion: I love hos you just drag me into it!

Luka: psh. You complain to much!…Roxas's turn!

Roxas: alright…um…Zexion, whats your theory on what Saix stares at the most?

Zexion: the moon…*mutters under breath* aka Xemnas's butt…

Axel: that is a full moon!

Roxas: pfft. Your turn.

Zexion: axel…what possessed you to take it upon yourself to reunite us? *they both tilt there heads quickally*

Axel: well…you…*looks down*

Roxas: *raises an eyebrow* go on.

Axel: you just…you make me do things I would never even consider for someone else…

Luka: *also raises eyebriw* oh really?…

Zexion:….

Axel:…..

Roxas: uh…okay? Acel your turn.

Axel: Roxas. Whyed you change the locket?

Roxas: …because I seemed like you would want your mom close to you…

Axel: *smiles and puts an arm around his shoulder*

Luka: roxax's turn again!

Roxas: um…luka! What is your favorite past time?

Luka: um…..well obviously I like singing but other than that…ive always liked playing base ball actually…

Roxas: *peaks interest* I like baseball to!

Axel: I never woulda guessed…your turn!

Luka: Ienzo…what did vexen mean about gaining your weight back?…and…*grabs his arm, pulls the bacl of sleeve and points to the large scar* whats this?

Zexion:…*looks a little pale*

Axel: *looks down a little* it's a depressing story…

Roxas: *brings his knees up and sets his forhead on them* its my failt really…

Axel: not really…wel all played a major roll in all that…

Luka:…Ienzo…im getting the feeling…that you tried to…

Zexion: *closes eyes*…please don't say it…

Luka: *looks at axel*

Axel: *doesn't want to look at her* yeah…a second time…

Luka: *pulls Zexion into a tight hug, putting his head in her shoulder*…you idiot…don't you think I would miss you?

Zexion: *small sad laugh*…I'm sorry…

Luka: don't apologize…you were hurting…but we're all here to make things better so…we just have to move on…plus its your turn!

Zexion: *another small laugh*

Axel: *sad smile* yeah it is your tirn!

Roxas: mhm!

Zexion: um…axel…whats something happy you can think of?

Axel: bunnys?

Roxas: *rolls his eyes* no really.

Axel: …my mom…*smiles*

Zexion: she was a good cook! *smiles*

Luka: *Stomach growls* shhh tummy monster…

Zexion:…did you just say tummy monster?

Axel: he…tummy monster…I can fix that. *gets up and walks out of the room to the kitchen*

Roxas: I think he wants us to coneintu without him. ^.^

Zexion: well why don't you go Roxas?

Roxas: umm…luka. Since axels not here. What was your first impression of him?

Luka: to be totally honest…I thought he was a rapist so I kicked in the crotch…

Zexion: pffttt! *burts out laughing*

Roxas: well…that seems to happen a lot around here…but only to him…and Xigbar…hmmm…interesting…

Zexion: they are a lot more alike then either one would care to admit…your turn lika…

Luka: Zoey! When do I get to meet your girlfriend?

Zexion: whenever her and xion get back…

Roxas: hee hee. Your do right Zexion…hmm…I think they said theyed be back in like…*looks at his watch* an hour from now. So then!

Zexion: so soon them…don't scare her please…

Luka: why do you just assume that?

Zexion: *rolls eyes*

Roxas: I don't think she'll be scared. I mean she is attracted to you! *laughs* so whos turn is it again?

Zexion: mine…Roxas do you think its odd that people seem to enjoy picking us up? *gestures to himself and luka*

Roxas: well…not really…I mean sometimes xion and I get picked up, but you get it ten times as much. Maybe its cause your all emo and stuff. *sarcastic smile*

Zexion: I am not emo!

Axel: *comes in with several plates, and changes to a real shirt* yes you are little emo boy. *gives everyone a plate that consists of juicy blt's with a secret sauce, fresh fries and a can of pop each*

Luka: foooood! I havent eaten in two days!

Zexion: what? Why?

Luka: my nerves are terrible…I was really nervous about metting you again so now im starving…

Axel: well eat up child! *sits down and noms*

Roxas: mmmmm. What is this sauce!

Axel: it's a secret!

Luka: *nom nom nom nom*

Zexion: so I guess its Roxas's turn now…

Roxas: Zexion. What do you really think of twilight?

Zexion: vampires arent meant to sparkle…

Luka: hmmm…I thought you liked vampires…and sparkles…

Zexion: not when combined…

Axel: *raises an eyebrow* sparkles huh?

Roxas: hee hee…I agree. He''s more of a fairy if you ask me.

Zexion: no wait I-

Luka: nothing you say is going to help your case…

Zexion: fine! Hm…I have an idea…*whispers in Luka's ear, she smiles then nods* axel, close your eyes untill I say so…

Axel:…do I-

Roxas: *comes behind him and takes the tie previously thrown and ties it around his eyes*

Axel: not…cool… *hears shuffling anf a lot of snikering*

Zexion: okay open your eyes…*he pulls pff the tie and sees two zexions, both wearing clothes different then before*

Zexion 1: can you tell…

Zexion 2: which one of us is the real one?

Axel: *mouth drops*…

Roxas: *laughing on the ground(

Axel: …...I bet I can figure it out…..

Zexion 2: well then…

Zexion 1: we'd like to see you try…

Axel: *sigh* alright…this eill either get me yelled at…or kneed in my nits but its worth a try…*gets close in front of Zexion 2 and whispers dirty naughty things in his ear but low enough that no one else can hear it*

Zexion 2: *blushes intensely*

Zexion 1: *slaps axel across the face* what did you just say?

Axel: *points to two* this is Zexion. *goes back to his seat rubing his cheek*

Roxas: *laughing so hard he cant breath*

Zexion: *shivers a little*

Luka: *quickly switches back to normal* you are a perv…by the wayienzo…this hoodie is really comfy and im stealing it!

Zexion: then im taking something of yours…

Luka: as long as its not a dress go ahead…*snickers*

Zexion: *shakes head* your turn axel…

Axel: *rolls his eyes* I figures it out didn't I. anyway. Luka hace tou decided if your going to stay with us yet?

Luka: well…I havent totally decided but I am spending the night here…I just don't know where im staying…

Zexion: we should probably go figure that out then…

Axel: *gets up* lets go pay a visit to mansex…

Zexion: zlright! Come on guys…*leads the way*

Vexen: im ready for this responsibility!

Xemnas: but I just don't think you are prepared for this kind of thing…its not like im a puppy…

Vexen: I took care of Zexion of Zexion for most of his life. I think im ready for this!

Axel:*nocks*

Xemnas: come in…

Zexion: *opens door* hey we have a question…

Xemnas: speak of the devil…

Vexen: hey I was talking! *is pushed aside*

Axel: were is luka going to be spensing the night tonight.

Xemnas: hmm…I hadn't really thought about that…would you be okay with staying in zexions room? Or should we put you with namiine?

Luka: oh um…well…I don't know…I havent met namine but…

Zexion: im not sure she would- *notices vexen looking upset* what were you two talking about?

Vexen: *croses his arms* you'll find out in time…

Axel: yeah yeah. So zexions room or what?

Xemnas: hm…lets have you stay with your brother tonight…actually luka, Zexion would you two mind staying here a moment…

Zexion: sure…we'll meet you back at my room guys…

Xemnas: alright. So vexen came in here because he has a wish to adopt Luka.

Vexen: this is correct and I feel I am more then ready to take on this responsibility.

Xemnas: you have no experience.

Vexen: I took care of Zexion!

Xemnas: yeah but that's Zexion, he doesn't require much attention!

Vexen: oh really? Making sure he doesn't wander, drinking potions, letting Xigbar take him. Needles to say many many many other things!

Zexion: im not a pet cat!/

Luka: y-you want to adopt me?

Vexen: *smiles happily* yes. Yes I really do.

Xemnas: im not sure your ready…

Vexen: *glares at him* I can split an atom, I creat things from nothing, and I developed your pain pills! I took care of Zexion when you didn't so don't tell me what I can and can not do!  
Luka: I…I don't know what to say…my mom…my adoptive mother died two years ago so…ive been alone…and now…im getting everything at once…

Zexion: are you upset?

Luka: no …im really happy…but…it doesn't seem real…

Vexen: *kneals down in front of her( I know its been hard. And things seem to be pilling up but it's a good thing. *puts a hand on her shoulder and smiles* would you want me to adopt you?

Luka: *eyes glistening a bit but she smiles widly and nods* yes!

Zexion: so…you'll stay? *looks hopeful*

Luka: *nods again*

Vexen: *smiles widly and gives her a hug*

Xemnas: alright. Well…I will take the liberty in acquiring the adoption papers and we will get them signed shortly…

Luka: *hugs tightly back* thank you!

Zexion: *smiles at the sight*…*looks at Xemnas* you don't hug me like that!

Xemnas: contact makes me nervous…

Vexen: *whispers* with anyone but his dog.

Zexion: you neglect me…*kidding*

Luka: *giggles a little*

Xemnas: thts what vexens for!

Vexen: lets go leave the moon to his shining* *leaves the room with the twins, and saix comes waltzing in*

Vexen: *cant stop smiling*

Zexion: am I wrong though?

Luka: I wouldn't know…

Vexen: sadly your totally right…but on the bright side…you have me!

Zexion: *small smile* I guess so…

Luka: and now I do too…

Vexen: *takes both there hands and they walk off to pick on other members and hace a lot of fun*


	20. Scard for Life

*Zexion sitting in Xemnas's office alone reading a book*

Axel: hey weres Xemnas…he called me in here…

Zexion: he stepped out for a minute…he should be back soon though…*turns page*

Axel: hey dude why are you in here? This is what a library is for. *sits in the chair across from Xemnas's desk*

Zexion: I wish I could be in the library but…Xigbar is in there…

Axel: oh I see…I wouldn't want to be in the library either. Xigbars a creep!

Zexion: yeah so when I need a book I just make a small portal and grab a book…like this. *makes a small portal and sticks his hand through but Xigbar grabs it and pulls him through.* aha! Cought you Kitty boy! Anyway. I have to teach you something. *sits him down*

Zexion: *yips in shock* n-no! *tries to run away*

Axel: anyway! *keeps him in the chair* its time to have the talk little dude. Alrigjt…so when two guys wanna do it…

*plugs ears* woah woah woah that's enough! Im not listening anymore!

Xigbar: *takes his hands in his* alright so this is called lubricant. Also known as lub. You put it here. *points to the front* and here *points to the back* it makes entry easy and less painful on the recipiant.

Zexion: *blushes intensly* wh-what the heck Xigbar? I don't want to hear this!

Xigbar: well you have to. I mean someones going to succeed in raping you some day and I just want you to be prepaired! *hols up his fingers* these are for streaching. Also ment yo make it less painful in the hard core hip thrusting into a very fragile spot.

Zexion: *gags a little( you are foul! *again tries to get away by lunging out of his chair*

Xigbar: hey! Weather its me, or axel, or reno, you need to be prepai! Its going to be painful, and it will make you cry. *pins him to the wall* but is feels oh so good.

Zexion: g-get away from me you creep! Xemnas is going to kill you!

Xigbar: at this point I really couldn't care. *gets close but is pulled off by vexen*

Vexen: what the hell are you doing! *shoves him away*

Xigbar: teaching him about male sex!

Vexen: what the heck is your problem! If he wasn't to know about sex ill tell him!

Zexion: I really don't want to talk about any sex!

Vexen: well I think you need to. Your relationships with namine is statting to get pretty serious.

Zexion: what? No its not! Are you people crazy?

Vexen: well I think you need to anyway. Sit down. *Xigbar leaves unhappily*

Vexen: alright. The act of having sex. Fist there is a thing called forplay. As the kids say it.

Zexion: im not hearing this! *plugs ears again*

Vexen: *uncovers his cat eays* anyway. This is the act of turning the "other peson on" this can involve kissing…and touching….and other dirty things that I hope you havent ever done.

Zexion: *trys to cover all ears at once but cant* this isn't something im comfortable talking about! And its kinda freaku to hear you talk about it*

Vexen: ANYWAY! Is this heterosexual "love making" though we cant technically love. It usually involves you placing your penis into the ladies vagina. Then you repetitively thrust in and out of this delicate area. Then you and her will have what is known as an orgasm and be in a pool of pleasure.

Zexion: okay im done with this conversation now…*stands up and begins to walk out of the room*

Vexen: Zexion you will not be leaving! I havent gone over anal sex or oral sex!

Zexion: oh my god! Seriously? This is disgusting! Your making my skin crawl!

Vexen: it's a fact of life Zexion! There are people who are going to try to get you in bed with them. These are bad people and you should avoid them at all costs!

Zexion: I already know that! This conversation has been sufficiently awkward and I would like to leave now…

Vexen: just remember. You are easily broken…im afraid namine will hurt you severly…*leaves without another word*

Zexion: I really want to punch him sometimes…wait a second…hurt me? Im not that small!

Marluxia: what are you beby. 4'8?*smiles* you are the cutest tiniest little thing everrr seen!

Zexion: im 5'2 you withering weed!

Marluxia: im a beautiful flower you magical book holder~ weres it go? Narnia?

Zexion: you wish…its not a magic book!

Marluxia: well have you found narnia in the back of that closet?

Zexion: what is that-…hey! Not cool!

Marluxia:hee hee…so ive been thinking. You are a growing flower. And when flowers get older, they need to ve pollinated so they can make other flowers to populate the guardens with beautiful roses and daisies!*claps his hands together*

Zexion: are we talking about…oh god ew…im not talking about this…*walking to Xemnas's office*

Marluxia: but my little flower lily! *ignored*

Zexion: *opens Xemnas's door* what is wrong with everyone today?

Axel: what do you mean squirt? *bored and waiting*

Zexion: everone is giving me…"the talk"

Axel: oh well…wen two people have feelings for each other they fuck it out. "smirks"sometimes it happens angrily wich results in no lub, no streaching, but Roxas said it had been enjoyable.

Zexion: okay seriously I will punch you in the face!

Axel: *gets up and pulls him into his lap with his protest* you see Zexion. Sex is a painful thing. But it also proves true emotions to the partner!

Zexion: why am I sitting on you now? *struggles* let go of me! You are all pervs today!

Axel: *sighs and lets go* I guess I really don't understand what im talking about myself I mean…I havent with Roxas since…well….anywayyyyyyy

Zexion: because I really wanted to know that…*gets off his lap* Xemnas hasent come back yet?

Axel: no and its bugging the crap out of me! Hes the one who told me to come here and ive waited for like 30 minutes!

Zexion: just a question…when I was dragged through that portal…wer you the least bit concerned?

Axel: oh well…I didn't really hink about it. I cant help but think im in trouble! What if its something…bad…and ah…sorry…*looks a little sad*

Zexion: well…im still upset you didn't come after me!

Axel: im sorry! But ehat if it would have been about…*door opens*

Xemnas: axel I am pleased to see you have waited. *pulls out a peper* I need you to sign this. Insurance stuff.

Axel : *infuriated( you made me wait for this! *signs angrily and leaves*

Zexion: that was all you wanted him for?

Xemnas: yes. *smirks* I wanted him to worry and get anxious. Its all good fun.

Zexion: *rolls his eyes* well ive had an eventfull day…

Xemnas: oh yes. Ive been meaning to talk to you. If you have sex, you'll get pregnant and die.

Zexion:..um…im a boy…

Xemnas: are you sure? I mean. you look a lot like luka…

Zexion: we are twins! Duh!

Xemnas: doesn't matter. Pregnant and die. You fool around in the barn jasons gunna kill you!

Zexion: what the heck?1 that's really creepy!

Xemnas: does it make you want to be celibate?

Zexion: what? What kind of question is…oh my god…you've been trying to have everyone make me celibate! What is wrong with you?

Xemnas: apparently a lot. So who did the best job?

Zexion: Xigbar to be totally honset…wait why?

Xemnas: well…your goung to be going on a date with him. *pulls out paper*

Zexion: *nearly falls out of his chair* what did you just say?…*nervous*

Xemnas: date with the winner…are you sure it wasn't vexen? *sigh* I might have to send someone with you…

Zexion: Xigbar scares the crap out od me…vexen was just creepy…im not going on a date with him…

Xemnas: you have to. Im sorry. Tomarrow at 6, now leave my office.

Zexion: are you crazy…im not goung that! Hes gunna rape me!

Xemnas: no he wont. He has to sign a contract saying if he "accidently rapes or kills you he will suffer an end ten times worse." and trust me. Im creative and he knows it.

Zexion: whatever…I refuse to go on a date with that creep!

Xemnas: *glares at him scarily* I don't like it either, but unless you want to be in trouble, I suggest you listen to me.

Zexion: *cowers a little*…let hypothetically say I refused…what would happen?

Xemnas: id make you do it anyway. And id take off all bads on not touching you. Hows that sound?

Zexion: *mouth frops* th-that isn't fair!…im really angry at you right now!

Xemnas: Im sorry. I would like it if youd listen so I wouldn't have to mafe souch threats. Go find axel and bring him back in here.

Zexion: *storms out without saying anything* axel! Where are you?

Axel: *leaning against the wall in front of zexions room* hey babe. What seems to be the problem?

Zexion: I hate him sometimes…did you just call me babe?

Axel: *smirks* yeah I did…you wanna get back at him? *waggles brows*

Zexion: no…that wouls make things worse…

Axel: worse…or better?

Zexion: *rolls eyes* worse…he threatened to lift the "no touching Zexion" rule…

Axel: maybe this could work out to my benifet…*laughs* no cause then id have to kill everyone else… hey Roxas.

Roxas: hey which talken about?

Zexion: my horrible father…

Roxas: oh…im sorry Zexion…

Axel: mhm…and he threatened him to lift the no touching Zexion rule.

Roxas: Xigbar would like that. *laughs*

Axel: id have to kick his ass…*pounds his fist into his palm*

Zexion: well then you might want to warm up your first because he won some sort of contest that Xemnas was holding and now I have to go on a date with number 2.

Axel: *mouth drop* he won! Im going to kill him! Im going to-

Roxas: I know hes your friend but isn't that a little overdramatic.

Axel: hes not just my friend Roxas…

Roxas: right. Well…you like me better right!

Zexion: oh really? Is that so?

Roxas: yeah! Right axel?

Axel: *mouth movers but doesn't really say anything*

Roxas: oh come on I know you like me best!

Zexion: im more sweet…

Roxas: I know him better. And ive been with him for years!

Axel: *stays quiet*

Zexion: im attractice because im vulnerable…

Roxas: im attractive because im innocent.

Axel: *snorts*

Zexion: ive known him since I was 6

Roxas: I actually have the guts to date him!

Axel: Roxas don't say-

Zexion: he said he would let me be on top!

Roxas: no he …*looks angry* did you?

Axel: *eyes widen* well…yeah I wouldn't want to break him!

Roxas: but you have no problem doing it to me?

Axel: that's….ah…

Zexion: *covers his mouth like he didn't mean to say that*

Roxas: your serious! I cant believe youd do that for him and not me!

Axel: Roxas you don't understand though…

Roxas: hes more to you then me right!

Axel: Roxas just be quiet for a minute!

Roxas: *sigh* I guess I just have to live with it…

Axel: *looks down*

Roxas: doesn't look at zeion* no hard feelings *starts walking away*

Zexion: *grabs Roxas's wrist* he wanted to date you…not me…

Roxas: I cant believe that but thanks Zexion.

Axel: Roxas. You obviously don't understand how much you mean to me.

Roxas: *sad smile* but I know tou mean as much to him as I do…if not a little more…

Zexion: *takes Roxas's hand and axel's hand puts them in one another* *sad smile*

Axel: you're the only two people that knows me at all…please don't fight,

Roxas; *squeezes axels hand* *sad smile( I love you ax…

Axel: *sad smile* Love you too.

Zexion: I hate you both…just kidding!

Axel: *laughs* jerk!

Roxas: hee hee…well axel I have a mission to go to..*kisses his cheek* axel: see you later…*watches him leave*

Zexion: you two seem happy together…to bad you didn't give me a more convincing talk…

Axel: what do you mean Zexion.*looks from Roxas as he leaves to Zexion*

Zexion: then you could have won the date…and I wouldn't have to worry about getting raped…

Axel: yeah me to…I could have described the way your penis would enter my-

Zexion: stop right there unless you want to know where my foot is going…

Axel: *whispers* I have been bad Zexion….

Zexion: *rolls his eyes and blushes a bit* im a bit scared for this date…if he so much as touches me I freak out…

Axel: well I don't know what to say besides scare the crapout of Xigbar. In fact…*evil glint*

Zexion: whenever you get that face…nothing good happens so…don't try anything…Xemnas is gonna chaparone…

Axel: alright I wont do anything…*turns to leave* by Zexion! *portals to Xigbars room* piggy you in here?

Xigbar: *laying on the bed upsidown playing pokemon* uh yeah! Whazzup?

Axel: you know you won right. *leanes against the wall while looking at the floor*

Xigbar: *drops the ds on his face by accident* ah! Oh my god! That stings!…I really won?

Axel: yeah…you did. *has a blank expression and neutral tone* and if you touch him worng. Ill kill you.

Xigbar: awe but its my date! I should be able to do what I want sweet cheeks!

Axel: don't…call me that. *brings his eyes up* I will make sure you regret it if you do. *eyes narrow*

Xigbar: chill out hothead! I wont hirt a hair on meow mix's little head!

Axel: *doesn't stop glaring* I don't know how he can trust you. Even I don't.

Xigbar: hey! Who took care of the kid when he was hurt!

Axel: that was different. Theres nothing wrong with him now…

Xigbar: that's for sure,..*looks of into the distance with a grin* absolutely nothing. Heh heh heh…

Axel: *takes him by the color and throws him into the wall and pins him there( don't…ever…do that in front of me…again.

Xigbar: someone's a little protective…are you jealous?

Axel: *growles* im not jealous!

Xigbar: is it wrong for me to fantasize? you've done it too! And I believe you've taken it a step further…havent you?

Axel: *said in a low voice* I don't know what your talking about. *glares at him some more*

Xigbar: I think you do…and im sure Xemnas would love to hear about it…so…where do we go from here axel?

Axel: *lets go with shaking hands* how did you…*looks at the floor and puts his hands in his pocket*

Xigbar: I…was guessing *evil smirk*

Axel: *falls on his knee's* this cant be happeneing…how could I be so stupid. Zexion didn't want anyone to know…they couldn't….

Xigbar: calm down…I wont tell…but…im very jealous…you actually got him in bed!

Axel: no…ntoe exactly…we didn't…finish what we started. *sad laugh* you of all people wasn't supposed to find out.\

Xigbar: awe…little Zexy is still as pure as ever?

Zexion: hes still a virgin if that what your getting at. *gets up* *switches to a glare* remember what I said. Watch your actions carfully. I will hurt you.

Xigbar: axel…you aren't going to like what im about to say…..you cant have two boyfriends…and you cant save one for later…

Axel: I only have one…the other…..*sigh* we can never really be together. The most I can do for him, is protect him. Anything more and im suffering a fate worse then death.

Xigbar: I cant help you unfortunately…I have to decide what we're going tomorrow! *pushes axel out of his room*

Axel: hey! *door closes* fine I didn't want to talk to you anyway! *looks down the halls and wipes his face and walks to his room in a sour mood*

Zexion: *knocks onb door* hey axel! You forgot to sign one of these pages…

Axel: *opens the door and silently signs the page* there you go…

Zexion: hey…whats wrong…

Axel: nothing…*sits on his bed looking at the floor*

Zexion: *sets papers down on his desk and then sits down next to axel*…don't lie to me…

Axel: *starts to look ipset* Xigbar found out. He tricked me…im sorry…he said he wouldn't but….I cant trust him.

Zexion: he found out wha-…*blushes intensly* oh no…now he's going to try harder!…*takes a deep breath* Xemnas is going to be close by…I'll be okay…ill be okay…

Axel: *puts his hands over his eyes* he told me I couldn't have two boyfriends. He gave voice to my conscience. I know its not fare to either of you, but yet I keep on trucken! *slaps his hands down on his knees* I don't know what to do…

Zexion: Zexion: my mind wants me to tell you to forget avout me…but something wants you to focus on me…

Axel: zexon…im truly and deeply in love with you. But its not fare to you, because of Roxas. And because of what would happen if we actually persued a relationship. I don't want to say goodbye to you, and I don't want to watch you walk away. I would want nothing more then to be with you…

Zexion: *looks down* I know all that…im sorry that im so easy to love *small smile*

Axel: *smiles as he *puts his head on his* I don't know what your talking about. Your perfect. But I still don't understand why youd even look into me…I mean…your good…

Zexion: well I guess I have bad taste! *small laugh* I cant really explain why…but I see something special in you…

Axel: its because Im so sexy right? *laughs*

Zexion: *sarcasm* yeah…that's why…

Axel: I knew it! He he…*desides to lay on the floor and looks up at Zexion*

Zexion: why are you down there?

Axel: *shruggs* I don't know. *looks at the ceiling* of all the things ive done in my life…I don't deserve you.

Zexion: no one oes…*small laugh*

Axel: you are a jerk! *laughs*

Zexion: nuh uh! *points dramatically at axel* you are the jerk!

Axel: sure sure…*smiles* at least im not 4 feet tall!

Zexion: ia m 5'2 you are a jerk!

Axel: yeah yeah. You still love me though! *puts his hands behind his head*

Zexion: you are obsessed with me!

Axel: *grabs zexions hand and pulls him off the bed* im not that bad! *sets him on his stomach*

Zexion: what the heck you butt wipe! *smiles a little*

Axel: so does that mean you've kissed poo?if im a butt whipe an all! *laughs*

Zexion: eww! No that's disgusting!…sometimes I wonder why I hang out with you!…please tell me im crushing your lungs!

Axel: not even! *pulls his torso so hes laying so he can whisper in his ear* but you are making my imaginary heart flutter.

Zexion: *blushes a little* but I gained all my weight back! You mean im not hurting you at all?

Axel: *shakes his head but gives a slightly shallow breath* no your not hurting me.

Zexion: aha! See! Its harder for you to breath!

Axel: you know what makes things really hard to breath. *sits up and kisses his lips very shortly*

Zexion: *jumps a little* h-hey! Surprize attack! Not cool!

Axel: oh okay…*kisses him again shourtly* I didn't think that one was surprise. *smiles*

Zexion: *rolls eyes still blushing lightly* well…I have to take those papers to Xemnas…

Axel: *smiles and puts an arm around him* no you don't…have…to, *laughs*

Zexion: *raises eyebrow* what would I do otherwise?

Axel: *puts both arms around him and pouts his head on his shoulder* you could hang out with me instead. Im bored.

Zexion: let me drop off the pepers and ill come back! Okay seriously…I don't want to get in trouble…

Axel: *sigh* fine. *lets him go*

Zexion: ill be right back…*rns to drop off the papers then comes back* so ehat do you want to do?

Axel: that…is an excellent question. *smiles like he doesn't know what to do*

Zexion: oh my god…you never change…*laughs*

Axel: *smiles and shruggs* I guess so…sooooooo what do you want to do?

Zexion: not go on a date with Xigbar…lets go visit vexen…

Axel: when is that a good idea? *laughs and opens the door* is there any reason were going to vexen?

Zexion: *starts walking to the lab*

Axel: *opens the door*

Vexen: hello Zexion…axel…what brings you two about? Luka hand me the beaker would you?

Luka: here you go! *hands him the beaker* sup Zoey?

Zexion: who do you hace to go on a date with Luke?

Vexen: she lucked out and didn't leave this room. Meaning she only talked to me. And demyx. And I didn't give her a lecture.

Axel: she got….demyx? Pppffftttt.

Luka: at least I didn't get someone like Xigbar or axel! *sticks out tongue* who did you get Zoey?

Zexion: Xigbar….

Axel: hey you would habe been lucky to get me!

Vexen: you could have said me, but you told Xemnas Xigbar…*rolls his eyes*

Zexion: I didn't know it was a contest! I would have said anyone but Xigbar!

Luka: *stiffles her laughter* sorry axel but…you arent my type…I don't like people who spend more time on hair products then me…

Axel: *open mouth* I do not!

Vexen: that's a lie!

Axel: n-no *blushes* not cool!

Luka: *winks and sticks out tongue*

Zexion: let me know how your date goes…don't do anything stupid…

Luka: as if I would…have fun on yours! *hee hee*

Zexion: *turns to leave*

Axel: *goed to fallow him*

Vexen: were fo you two think your going? I believe you both are due for check ups…*looks at a chart* actually…..Zexion doesn't. *looks uo* but acel you are., *grin grin grin*

Luka: first we need to shave your head! Then-

Zexion: luka!

Luka: hee hee!

Axel: *puts his hands over his hair* no your not going to shave my head! *goes to run but vexen grabs his arm*

Vexen: I believe you are do for two shots and a blood test. Not to mention. *makes an aweful face and shakes his head*

Axel: uhhh…*prys his hand of his and runs away*

Vexen: *rollls his eyes*

Zexion: you two are cruel!

Luka: but you love us!

Zexion: this is true…seeya…*follows axel*

Axel: *thinks Zexion would never look in his own closet* *pulls ip his hood and gets in the farthest courner*

Zexion: where is he?…I saw him come in here…*looks under the bed*  
*hears clunks and falling in the closet* *he walks in and finds that the railing has fallen and a big pile of clothes it ontop of him and the railing clunked over his head* wow…really?

Axel: *mummbles into the floor* yeah…owww….

Zexion: *lifts up the reailing with some trouble and puts it back up* how dod you enjoy narnia?

Axel: the beaver lied to me! *wiggles his way out from under the clothes and straightens his clothes* *tail pocks out and he quickly tucks it back in* *rubs his head*

Zexion: *snickers a little* he didn't get rid of your tail?

Axel: no…no he did not. *looks down* you found me quicker then I thought you would…

Zexion: why did you hide in my closet anyway? *looks confused*

Axel: I thought you wouldn't look here!

Zexion: well I would have eventually…you are so weird!

Axel: *looks down* not that weird…im not going back! *turns his back to him*

Zexion: I wont drag you back don't worry…

Axel: *turns around* really! *looks happy*

Zexion: yeah…im jealous of luka right now…

Axel: im sorry to hear that? Besides I think you are a little immature and needed that talk.

Zexion: then why didn't you try harder! I wouldn't have to go out with Xigbar tomorrow! she got demyx!

Axel: im sorry! Your making me guilty! *looks down as he opens the closet door*

Zexion: its okay…well…ill suffer through it…

Axel: *gives him a big ol' hug and picks him up and walks out of the closet* im sooooorrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyy!

Zexion: you should be!…I have yet another dance lesson…my partner guit…I threatened to kill him…

Axel: *spinds around and lands on the bed with a clunk* ow what I hit…

Zexion:….nice on…you owe me a new pair of glasses…

Axel: no that really hurt! *puts his hand to his shoulder* *deep breath as he brings out a piece of glass* *looks at Zexion* im sorry!

Zexion: oh my god you really broke them!…*sees blood on the glass* you are just an accident waiting to happen! *goes to bathroom and comes back with a first aid stuffs*

Axel: *folds his hands together and looks down* did you have insurance on those glasses?

Zexion: no…im blind without them too…*cleans out the small wound* *sighs* well this is my last pair of contacts and I have to them out tomorrow!

Axel: well then we need to go get you a knew pair…*fidgets with the sleeve, that is half way down so he could get at the small cut*

Zexion: I think your okay…*pulls axel's sleeve up for him* Xemnas is gunna be upset…

Axel: hes probably going to make me pay for it…*zips up his coat* well we should go talk to him…*gets up and opens the door fir them*

Zexion: you can lead…

Axel: alright…*makes the silent walk to Xemnas's lab with the broken glasses in his hands* *nocks on the door* x/…Xemnas?

Zexion: axel broke my glasses!

Xemnas: he what!

Axel: I-I…didn't mean to. It was an accident and…I landed on them and…

Xemnas: this is the second pair this month!

Axel: yeah…I know…but-

Xemnas: do you ever think avout things? You're a walking accident!

Axel: *looks down*

Zexion; I did sort of just leave them out in the open though…

Xemnas: where were they?

Axel: on his bed…

Xemnas: what were you doing in his bed room? On his bed? *glare glare glare*

Axel: we were just hanging out!

Xemnas: *glare* I trust you about as much as I trust Xigbar!

Zexion: he was hiding from Vexen…

Xemnas: he came to me about that. Axel. You really do need that check up. You havent had one in three years.

Axel: so…

Zexion: three years? that's unhealthy axel!

Axel: *nervouse and guilty smile* ?

Xemnas: *sigh( your going. that's an order. And about the glasses. You will be paying for half. I would say the whole thing but…that's quite a bill.

Zexion: I have to throw out these contacts tomorrow…I'm not going to be able to see…at least not well…

Xemnas: well then Axel. Get 200 munny ready.

Axel: *coughs* 200!

Xemnas: im going to take out a portion of your check until your dept is payed off.

Axel: that sounds…better…

Xemnas: ill go and purchase these glasses now. And axel you are going straight to vexen. No ifs, ands, or buts.

Zexion: should I go with you Xemnas…last time you got me a pair that was too big…

Xemnas: yes I would like it if you join me.

Axel: *turns to leave* see you squirt…*leaves*

Zexion: I get to pick which ones I want right?

Xemnas: I will allow this. *portals to the optomitrest* alright lets look…*sits on a chair and watches.*

Zexion: wait you do remember my perscription right? *said while looking at frames*

Xemnas: yes. Besides its on file here. *points at a old school pair* I like those…

Zexion: um…I like these…*pulls out a pair of cool thick rimmed black and blue frames*

Xemnas: mh…try them on. They look like they fit you. *smiles*

Zexion: *puts on the glasses and theyre a perfect fit* *looks in the mirror* I like them!

Xemnas: alright. *is handed glasses* ill talk to the optometrist. *walks over you can leave is you want, or you can stay also.

Zexion: I'll stay for a bit…*sits in a chair slouching a bit*

Xemnas: alright…*starts talking to the person and 30 minutes later they are ready to leave( the glasses will be in in a week, but I was able to snag this. *hands him a box of contacts*

Zexion: thanks!…while were out…I think you should treat me to ice cream…*looks at Xemnas's stern face* …um or not…

Xemnas: *courners of his mouth turn up* maybe…*points* theres a stand right there. *hands him five munny* go get an ice cream.

Zexion: yes! &runs to the stand and comes back with two sea salt ice creams* I got you one too…

Xemnas:*small smile as he takes the ice cream* thank you Zexion…*takes a bite*

Zexion: so…do I really have to go on this…"date" with Xigbar?

Xemnas: yeah…you do. But don't worry ill be there. *opens a portal back to the castle* I promise I wont let him hurt you.

Zexion: *sigh* thanks…*goes through the portal*

Xemnas: *is immediately glomped by a body the size of his, but the sent is not the one he expected*

?: ZEXY! Look at what Vexen did to meeee!

Zexion: oof…a-axel? What the heck happened to you?

Axel: vexy said that…if I was gunna act like a kid, im going to be a kid! And he gave me this hhhuuuuggggeeeee shot and now im ten again! *small tail swishes around*

Zexion:…you're my size…

Axel: I know! He…he made me little! *looks like hes going to start to cry* hes such a meany!

Zexion: uh…don't cry…uh…*hands him ice cream and starts pushing him out of Xemnas's office*

Axel: *nibbles on ice cream* he gave me one of your coats…but I don't fit into any of mine! *looks over at him* he gave me old shorts. But I don't have any clothes!

Zexion: even my coat is a bit tight on you….Roxas!…*grabs axels hand and runs to Roxas's room* I wonder if he is done with his mission…

Roxas: ye0-axel? *pinches his cheeks* your so cute!

Axel: and you're a butt face! *sticks out his tongue*

Roxas: awwwweeeeeyour littler then me!

Axel: *blush*

Zexion: my clothes are too tight for him…do you have anything?

Roxas: yeah bring him in here…*pulls out some clothes* her put these on.

Axel: *takes off clothes and you see tiney shorts*

Zexion: ppfftttt…*covers mouth*

Axel: its not funny! *sad eyes*

Roxas: *rolling on the floor laughing*

Axel: *lip trembles and he grabs the coat and runs out of the room*

Zexion: *chases after him with the clothes Roxas provided* wait Axel!

Axel: *continues running and runs in a random room* *huffing while putting on his coat and rubbing his eyes*

Demyx: ooooooohhhh who are you?

Axel:…axel…you should know who I am by now…*rubs eyes some more*

Demyx: awweee your soo little!…why are you so little? Axel usually….uh…..bigger!

Axel: vexy made me all small…*pouts*

Demyx: ohhhh me next me next! Wait! Help me beat this level on Mario first? *sticks out bottom lip*

Axel: uh…kay! *grabs the controler and plays*

Demyx: yay! Hey guess what! *smiles happily*

Axel: um…what? *copies his happy tone*

Demyx: I have a date tomorrow!

Axel: with Luka! Yeah! You excited? *looks up at him*

Demyx: yup! Were gunna have a lot of fun! I like the twins! They have reverse mullets!

Axel: hee hee…sure sure…*hears door open*

Zexion: axel are you-

Demyx: axel is all fun sized! Just like you!

Axel: don't call me fun sized! Im taller then you all! …usually…

Zexion: ill be angry about that comment later…axel what is your problem! I had to run all over the castle to find you!

Axel: *opens his mouth but doesn't say anything*

Zexion: grr…we were just trying to help you! And Roxas was to busy laughing to help me find you! Here! *throws clothes at him* I want that coat back…*exits*

Demyx: I have this theory that Zexion is like tinkerbell…he only has room for one emotion at a time! *nods head*

Axel: *sad laugh and hugs demyx8 hes all mad at me now…

Demyx: *returns hug demyx style* awe he just was a little angry! He'll be okay after he has some candy…or goes poo…that's the way it is for me!

Axel:*laughs* okay okay…thanks demyx! *gathers the clothes and goes looking for Zexion, but runs into someone else*

Xigbar: am I dreaming or am I actually passed out in some drunken stupor?

Axel:*looks up at him and squeals and runs the other way, but Xigbar catches his tail and is being pulled towards him*

Xigbar: *princess lift yo!* soooo sweet! Aw just look at you!

Axel: *big eyes* no put me down! *squirms a little*

Xigbar: *squeeze* did Vexen do this? Remind me to thank him!

Axel: Xigbar put me down! *squirms and accidentally elbows him in the face and then stops squirming* I…

Xigbar: awe you are so cute though!

Axel: *opens his mouth and closes it and exhales noisily and puffs up his cheeks*

Xigbar: ooooohhhhh you…oh crap im bleeding…*drops axel and runs away*

Axel: *lands* ow! *pics up the clothes and continues walking* I think this is his door…*nocks* zeeexion!

Zexion: what do you want?…

Axel: *drops all his stuff and hugs him* im sorry! *starts shaking*

Zexion: *covers his nose and pushes him off* you smell like Xigbar!

Axel: *lands on his butt* he picked me up and…and…*lip trembles and eyes get big*

Zexion: *coughs a little* sorry…

Axel: *sniffs* he dropped me! He…he had a nose bleed! I thought he was going to rape me! *puffs out his cheeks and looks up at him*

Zexion: *sticks out a hand to help him up* that's what happens when youre small…

Axel: *takes his hand and gets up* and now I smell like a pedo animal!

Zexion: *sigh* you can use my shower…

Axel: okay…*grabs his clothes* are you made at me…

Zexion: no…not really…

Axel: *puts his stuff in the bathroom* then why are you being so curt…

Zexion: just a little upset…take a shower…ill be better when you come out…

Axel: *bites his lip* okay…*goes into the bathroom and turns on the shower*

Zexion: *lies down on the bed and closes his eyes…but ends up falling asleep*

Axel: *comes out all dressed and mostly dry hair*….*gets into the bed with him and snuggles up to his side*

Zexion: *instinctively snuggles closer to the new heat source*

Axel: *falls asleep with a smile*

…next day….

Zexion: *opens eyes slowly and screams when he realizes that axel is next to him* *accidentally rolls off the bed* oof!

Axel: *cowers against the wall* what was that for!

Zexion: why are you in my bed?

Axel: you feel asleep and I didn't know what to do! *wide eyes and pouting lip* I didn't mean to scare you! Im sorry!

Zexion: *breathing heaily*…holy crap!…I woke up and all I saw was…axel!

Axel: im sorry! Ill leave…*crawles off the bed*

Zexion: no you don't have to leave!…you just surprised me is all…

Axel: okay!…*bites on his lip as his tail twitched* you never told me why you were…upset…

Zexion: you…you ran away from me…

Axel: oh…*looks down* im sorry…your not going to…hit me…right? *looks up innocently*

Zexion: no…why would I hit you…im your friend…

Axel: I don't know…when people get mad at me they…well…lose control. *shruggs*

Zexion: no…i just hurt their feelings…*looks down* sorry…

Axel: *hugs him and burys his face in his shirt* im sorry. With you guys laughing at me I just…ran…

Zexion: *sighs* its okay…no hard feelings…

Axel: no hard feelings…*squeezes and lets go an d looks at him innocently* what now? *tail swishes*

Zexion: I have a date…unfortunately…

Axel: oh yeah…with that weirdo! I hope he takes a bath…wait…what am I supposed to do?

Zexion: come with me! Ill make the excuse that I have to watch you! Though…Xemnas might keep you with him…

Axel: *shakes his head* no I don't want to hang out with him hes a creep!

Zexion: better him then Xigbar!

Axel: I can take him! *punches the air* besides Xemnas would be boring! I wanna go on your date with you!

Zexion: we'll see what happens…

Axel: don't leave me with Xemnas! *jumps up and down* he'll be all…weird. He'll probably pawn me off on vexen anyway! *laughs* I wanna go with you!

Zexion: fine fine! Just…*sigh* you are pushy you know that! *laughs a little*

Axel: yeah I know! Im just awesome like that! *grins* can I have coffee!

Zexion: oh ive waited so long to say this…no it will stunt your growth…

Axel: *opens mouth* but…but I always drink coffee!

Zexion: yes but you were an adult then! Now you are a kid!

Axel: *huffs* you can ttell me what to do! that's not fair!

Zexion: haha see! Its not fun to be little!

Axel:but im older then you!

Zexion: yeah but were the same size now!

Axel: im still taller! *compairs himself and finds hes only taller cause of the hair* you cant tell me what to do!

Zexion: *baxks down a little* okay…okay…

Axel: *looks ashamed and bites his lip*

Zexion: I have to get changed you can wait here…*goes into the bathroom*

Axel: *rocks on his feet once and then dives under the bed*

Zexion: *finishes changing and is surprised not to see axel* *hears a giggle coming fro under the bed, and when he looks all he can see are bright green eyes looking back*

Zexion: why are you under my bed? *giggles*

Axel: you found me! *crawles back out and giggles* and so quickly to!

Zexion: well you made noise both times…come on we have to go to Xemnas's office…

Axel: do I have to? *whiny voice*

Zexion: yeah…sorry…*starts walking*

Axel: *takes zexions hand and starts swinging it* *sings* "when I was a young boy, my father took me into the city. To see a marching band!

Zexion:…I don't sing…but good song…

Axel: oh come on! *nudges him* he said son when you grow up. Would you be the savor of the broken. The beaten and the damned!

Zexion: but im not good!…*random door opens and Luka sticks out her head*

Luka: hes lying! don't make me join in for you! *closes door*

Axel: come on! Even she said you are good! *clears throught* he said will you deffet them, you demons, and all the non believers. The plans that they have made!

Zexion: *sings quietly and softly* because one day….I'll leave you a phantom to lead you in the summer…to join the black parade…

Axel: louder! *laughs and in a louder vouce* when I was a young boy, my father took me into the city to see a marching band, he said son when you grow up, will you be the savior of the broken, the beaten and the damned! *head movement for the guitare part*

Zexion: sometimes I get the feeling…shes watching over me. And other times I feel like I should go! When through it all the rise and fall the bodies in the street and when were gone we want you all to know!…happy? *small laugh*

Axel: WE''LL CARRY ON! *laughs* yes I am very happy now! * is standing in front of Xemnas's office*

Zexion: *pushes the door open* hey pops? Were are you?

Xemnas: *comes out from back room* pops is for old people. don't make me feel old. *flipps through papers and looks at him and axel* what happened to him?

Axel: *puts his hand on his mouth to keep from saying a sarcastic comment*

Zexion: vexen…need I say more?…what should I call you then?

Xemnas: just call me father or something…*raises an eyebrow at axel* why is your hand on your mouth?

Axel: *removes it* im trying not to make sarcastic comments superior!

Xemnas: huh…I think I like his child better.

Axel: well I- *puts his hand to his mouth once more*

Xemnas: *chuckles* plus if he does slip up. Hes easier to punish.

Axel: *loks like hes going to explode and bounces up and down*

Zexion: *pulls a sucker out of his pocker and hands it to axel? *hey quick question…dad? Id that better…anyway…is this a normal height for a ten year old?

Xemnas:*sigh* not really. Hes a inch or two taller then normal.

Axel: *happily puts the sucker in his mouth*

Zexion: pa-pa (puh -pah) …all French like…is that better?

Xemnas: just call me dad! *laughs*

Axel *pulls out the sucker* you're a pretty good dad…even though yout a hard ass. *puts the sucker back in his mouth*

Xemnas: *raises an eyebrow*

Zexion: is that anyway for a ten year old to talk? *shakes his head and turns back to Xemnas* you promise me you wont be far away from me and…Xigbar…oh and can axel come…I have to watch him…

Axel: yeah it totally is! *grins* ive been talking this way since I was ten!

Xemnas: well I really have no choice. I don't want to be stuck with him. *sigh* now I have two little lives to worry about*

Axel: I am not little you *puts a hand ouver his mouth and you hear words that resemble muck chace*

Zexion: *sighs* at least he's censoring himself…when is Xigbar getting here? And where are we going?

Xemnas: I don't know.

Axel: *rols his eyes* *whispers to Zexion* if I didn't I think he would hurt me…

Zexion: *gently nudges him* behave…well…did Luka and Demyx leave?

Axel: *looks down*

Xemnas: yes they did. They went to some sort of concert.

Axel: *fidgets and whispers to Zexion* im bored…

Zexion: *walks over and lays down on the couch putting his feet directly on it*

Xemnas: get your feet off the couch.

Axel: *laughs*

Zexion: *sticks his feet straight up in the air and hilds them there* better?

Xemnas: *rolls his eyes* yes but not quite what im looking for. Try again.

Axel: *giggles and lays down on the floor*

Zexion: *flops his feet over the back of the couch* now?

Xemnas: you have one more chance *raises an eyebrow*

Zexion: *quickly sits properly* okay sorry…

Xigbar: *bursts through the door*

Zexion: *nearly falls off the couch because he was so startled*

Xigbar: I am sooooooooo ready for this!

Axel: *sitsw up and looksa t him startled*

Xemnas: I will be watching from affar as you know and axel. Will be attending.

Axel: *waves a little*

Xigbar: awe why?

Zexion: because I have to watch him…

Xigbar: no matter…*walks over to Zexion and gets close to his face* ill still have fun…

Axel: *clings to xigbars leg* leave Zexion alone!

Xemnas: *sigh*

Xigbar: hey I won this date fair and square!

Zexion: sadly hes right axel…were are we going by the way?

Xemnas: that Is a good question. Xigbar?

Axel: *punches him in the stomach* don't be a pedo animal!

Xigbar: chill baby axel! Chill! Now about where we're going…it took me a while to decide actually…so…were going to the mall!

Zexion: …you couldn't pick so youre taking me somewhere that has everything right?

Xigbar: pretty much!

Zexion: lets get this over with.

Xigbar: oh your so mean!

Axel: …*doesn't say anything but glares up at Xigbar*

Xemnas: well I suppose we should leave now…lets go…

Xigbar: swwwweeeetttt! *opens a portal* *goes to put an arm around Zexion but the kid moves away* oh come on I even showered! See! *holds up arms and flaps them a bit.

Zexion: ….is that a clean shirt?

Xigbar:…point taken…*they all walk throught he portal to the mall*

Xemnas: *walks away and watches from the distance*

Axel: *looks around but doesn't say much at the moment*

Xigbar: so Zexion this is a pretty big place. Lets ditch the old man.

Zexion: what on earth makes you think I would agree to that?

Xigbar: *shruggs* its worth a shot kitten.

Axel: *narrows his eyes at him*

Xigbar: sweet cheeks don't give me such a dirty look, your face might stick that way!

Axel: *scrunches up his nose cutly* is that what happened to your face?

Xigbar: *rolls his eyes and trys yet again to put an arm around Zexion*

Zexion: *shruggs the arm off* well..where are we going first?

Xigbar: that is an excellent question…

Axel: HOT TOPIC!

Xigbar: shhhh. You choose little emo kitten.

Zexion: not emo…stop calling me kitten…and…I guess we can go to hot topic…

Axel: YAY! *runs twords the store*

Xigbar: alright…hey sweet cheeks don't run! *jogs behind him pulling Zexion*

Zexion: *stumbles a little because Xigbar is going faster than him* *They finally catch up to axel in the store* *heavy vreathing*

Axel: *spinning around looking at everything*

Xigbar: hey kitten are you alright? *looks at sexy* you look a little hot and sweety, im ashamed I didn't do this to you in a closed room. *smirks*

Zexion: sh-shut up! You guys were faster then me…so im tired…

Axel: *looking at stuff*

Xigbar: oh well I can fix that! *pics him up princess style*

Axel: *lookesat Xigbar* put him down!

Zexion: *blushing* p-put me down! This isn't helping! People are staring!

Axel: *growles*

Xigbar: fine…*puts him down*

Zexion: …geeze Xigbar!…*crosses arms and wlks off to look at something in the courner*

Xigbar: *hunches over and sighs* maaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!

Zexion: *looks back over his shoulder at Xigbar* *sigh* …well…do you want to look at stuff with me…

Xigbar: *smiles* yes I would…*comes up next to him* …I like that. *points*

Zexion: what is it?

Xigbar: a choker….with a gun! *puts it to Zexys neck*

Zexion: oh…I don't really like guns though…

Xigbar: no but I do! *chickles and puts it back*

Axel: *runs up showing them a plastic braclete* look! it's the black parade!

Zexion: yes it is…do you like it?

Axel: *shakes his head happily*

Xigbar: alright…Zexion do you want anything?

Zexion: no not really…I don't need any of this stuff…

Xigbar: well are you sure? *sigh*

Axel: *whispers to Zexion* I think he wants to by you something…

Zexion: *looks around a bit* um…how about this? *picks up a tee-shirt that says "death by literature"

Xigbar: *smiles* yes! That fits you! *takes it and goes to the register*

Axel: *standing next to Zexion* hes a weirdo…but I think hes kinda trying yeah know.

Zexion: *sigh* yeah…I know…*waits for Xigbar*

Xigbar: *comes back smiling* so what does the lovely kitty boy want to do next?

Axel: *looks at Zexion with a brow raised*

Zexion: well I don't come here often…so I really don't have a preferance…

Xigbar: we could always go to dicks!

Axel: pffttt…

Zexion: go to what?

Xigbar: you know dicks…sporting goods!

Axel: yeah what did you think! Haha.

Zexion: oh um…I uh…never mind…

Xigbar: or we could go to spencers. *pedo brows*

Axel: yeah-wait! *points at him accusingly*

Zexion: im so confused! What are we going to do next?

Xigbar: spencers. *picks up axel and takes him over his shoulder leading the way*

Axel: hey!

Xigbar: oh baby axel shush and stay still.

Zexion: w-wait! *follows behind*

Axel: *doesn't even bother struggling* Zexion you should know0

Xigbar: *smacks him lightly* don't spoil it!

Axel: *puffs out his cheeks and doesn't continue*

Zexion: *stops walking* …im not sure what this surprise is but…I don't think I want to know…

Xigbar: oh come on Zexion! Its just like hot topic!

Axel: but for whores!

Xigbar: yes you are ten! don't talk like that!

Axel: let me go!

Zexion: what the heck! Im not going!

Xigbar: wll im not putting him down! *walks into the store*

Axel: *reaches for Zexion far away as Xigbar walks into the store*

Zexion: crao!…*chases after them into the store*…Xigbar put him down!

Xigbar: *is picking out lingerie* oh so you decided to come in huh? *pulls out a red see through dress like piece of clothing with a feathery trim*

Axel: im not putting that on!

Xigbar: *shruggs*

Zexion: um…what kind of store it this? *looks uncomfortable*

Xigbar: it's a store that is jesus.

Axel: why are you walking away…why are we headed twords the changing room…WHY IS THAT IN YOUR HAND! *click*

Zexion: *runs to the room and starts pounding on the door* Xigbar! Let him go! This is illegal on so many levels!

Xigbar: nah…*opens the door to show an axel in the red lingerie with his childrens underpants underneath nearly in tears, his tail swishing sadly*

Xigbar: aweeee…

Zexion: *blushes in empathetic embarrassment* Xigbar! that's cruel! *pulls Xigbar out of the dressing room and closes he door so axel can change alone*

Xigbar: what he was cute! *looks down at him* awe don't give me that look.

Zexion: that was horrible inappropriate and rude! You need to apologize to him!

Xigbar: oh hes fine. Hes a tuff little kid he can take it!

Zexion: that's not the point...what you did was mean…

Xigbar: *sighs* fine…but I don't see why.

Axel: *opens the door and sees Xigbar and immediately closes the door again*

Zexion: now do you see…axel…please come out…

Axel: nuh uh!

Xigbar: uh…axel…come out…please?

Axel: no…

Xigbar: I can apologize if you come out…

Axel: *cracks the door open and looks through* what…

Xigbar: im sorry. I shouldn't have done that…

Axel: *opens the door but grabs zexions arm*

Xigbar: so you want a cookie?

Axel: *nods*

Zexion: *pats axels head lightly* *they walk out of the store and head for the food court*

Xigbar: so besides cookies do we want anything?

Axel: *shruggs*

Xigbar: come on im sorry!

Zexion: axel…you're hurting my arm…

Axel: *lets go* *mummbles a sorry and follows*

Xigbar: come on sweet cheeks! Cheer up!

Axel: *glares at him*

Xigbar: *walks up to the cookie stand and gets a cookie sandwich with tones of frosting* here…

Axel: *grabs it and munches on it happily*

Zexion: that's a lot of sugar…is that good for him?

Xigbar: beats me

Axel: *smiles as he eats it quickly* yummy! *licks his lips and looks ip at Xigbar* apology accepted!

Zexion: that's walled a bribe…*rolls his eyes*

Xigbar: im sorry! Okay! He forgave me! don't ruin it!

Zexion: *sigh* I…im just not having fun Xigbar…

Xigbar: *pouts* that's not exactly my fualt…okay it totally is but…I showered!

Zexion: …*smiles a little*…sorry Xigbar…but…I just don't think this is going to be much fun for either of us…we're too different…

Xigbar: but you and axel seem to get along…how is that any different? *pouts*

Zexion: never mind…lets just go home…

Xigbar: but were not done here! *takes his hand and drags him into the book store* I saved the best for last!

Axel: *plops down with a manga*

Zexion: *cant hide his excitement* when did the mall get a book store?

Xigbar: since forever! *smiles* well…not to long ago I guess…I don't know but its here now!

Zexion: *smile spreads across his face and he doesn't really know where to start* hm…lsts go this way! *starts walking towords another secton*

Xigbar: *fallows obediently behind* I thought youd end up finding the mystery section. *smiles*

Zexion: *slides into a kneeling position in front of the bookcases and starts looking through the books* oh ive been looking for this one! …I really want this one…*fingers move nimbly across the shelves picking and pointing out different book titles*

Xigbar:*sits down next to him and pulls an old looking one out* I don't generallu like books but…its pretty…

Zexion: hm…its leather bout…with gold leaf inlays…the pages seem yellowed too…relatively good condition too…ide say its an alchemists field guide,,,I don't doubt this book got a lot of use…

Xigbar: well…would you want it? *looks from the book to Zexion* or a different something something?

Zexion: *blushes a bit and looks at it longingly*…I don't need it…Xemnas said I have a lot of books already and I don't need more…

Xigbar: *shruggs* kay…um…weres axel? *looks behind him but doesn't see him*

Zexion: oh uh…shoot! I don't know! *gets up and runs to look for him*

Axel: *is found asleep in a chair with a manga in his hand*

Zexion: *sigh of reliefe* there you are….*takes book gently from his hand and puts it back on the shelf* hey axel…*gently nudges him*

Axel: *opens his eyes sleepily and brings his hands to his stomach* owwww….

Zexion: told you guys that was too much sugar…we'll have Xigbar carry you back okay?

Axel: *shakes his head no* nuuuuhhhhhhh uhhhhhhhh! He';; be mean to me!

Zexion: no he wont…ill make sure of it! *smiles sweetly*

Axel: fine but if hes mean to me you owe me a cookie! *rubs his tummy* *higher pitched* oww…

Zexion: lets just worry about getting you him…Xigbar: *comes back and look at axel* hey whats wrong?

Axel: *eyes get watery as he rubbs his tummy*

Zexion: the sugar gave him a sour stomach…but it seems he still enjoyed it…anyway…woudly ou mind carying him so we can go back to the castle?…I guess I owe you a better dater…*sad smile*

Xigbar: nah…*picks axel up gently and holds him princess style*

Axel: *curles up a little and continuously rubs his stomach*

Xigbar: *rubs axels tummy for him*

Zexion: *makes a portal to the castle* thanks Xigbar…sorry im kinda boring…*small smile*

Xigbar: don't mention it…*Zexion opens the door to his room and sets axel on the bed* oh by the way…*pulls a book store bag from the hot topic one*

Zexion:*eyes light up and he looks at the book in disbelief*

Xigbar: *smiles as he gives him the book*

Zexion: th-thank you! I cant believe…you got this for me!

Xigbar: *ruffles his haor* yeah I couldn't pass that up. If it caught my eye I knew it had to be good. *smiles* so I hope you had at least a little fun today.

Zexion: well I wasn't bored that's for sure!

Xigbar: *laughs* well I guess that is a compliment…im leaving him with you…*inches twords the door*

Zexion: wait could you get vexen in here for me?

Xigbar: …yeah I guess so. *smiles and leaves*

Axel: *curled up in a ball rubbing his tummy*

Zexion: *sits down next to him and gently rubs axels stomach in small circles* any better?

Axel: alittle…it feels better when you do it. *small smile*

Zexion: *smiles back and continues rubbing* vexen is gonna be in here soon so be nice and ill see if I can get hi to turn you back to normal.

Axel: *puffs out his cheeks* he gave me shotes! And drew blood! And and I don't want to be nice to him! *sits up and douples over his stomach*

Zexion: no no no no no! none of that! *makes him lie back down* I know you don't want to be nice…and I understand why…just don't say anything rude okay?

Axel: …fine…*big eyes* when he makes me big are you going to kick me out of your room?

Zexion: well that depends…*small smirk9 will you keep your hands to yourself?

Axel: awee! that's not fair! *sticks out his tongue at him*

Zexion: *also sticks out his tongue( I can do that too see!

Axel: im gunna get it! *bites the air playfully with his eyes closed*

Zexion: *small laugh* you never change…

Axel: *smiles and gets in Zexions lap so that his butt is sitting on yhe bed still and his legs are on his lap and continues to the other side. He lays his head on zexions shoulder* I just wanted to try it…before I was to big to…

Zexion: *blushes a bit but wraps his arms around him tighly* its nice when you're my size!

Axel: yeah yeah…I kinda like it…but id rather be bigger. Its just to easy for Xigbar…

Zexion: yeah I know…*laughs a little* now I don't want to be rude…but I don't want vexen to come in and see this…

Axel: *squeezes* I don't wanna moooooove! *burries his face in his shoulder more*

Zexion: I know I know…but…I don't want to get in trouble…

Axel: * makes a sighing nouse before he quickly kisses zexions cheek and unwraps his arms frim around Zexion* *looks a little upset but scrambles off zexions lap and back onto the bed*

*just in time too, they here a knock at the door*

Vexen: Xigbar told me to come, is there a problem with axel?

Axel: *rubbs his tummy and had an unhappy expression on his face*

Zexion: he has an upset stomach…oh…and hes ten years old! *gives him a duh look*

Vexen: he was acting like a ten year old so I turned him into one. *smiles evily and sets an old school medical bag on the table, alond with axels pants*

Axel: vexy are you gunna change me back?

Vexen: yes…go put these on.

Axel: *scrambles to do what he asked*

Zexion: you are really strange sometimes…but…im impressed…I didn't know you could do that…

Vexen: thank you.

Axel:*comes out looking like hes playing dress up*

Zexion: im not watching…

Vexen: alright axel stand with here… *moves him, then gets on his knees and puts a seringe, and alcohol on the nightstand., grabs the alcohol and cleans a spot on his stomach* this is going to be painful…*quickly and efficiently jams the shot into his stomach and injects it into his tummy*

Axel: *gives off a squile and tries to get away*

Vexen: *pulls it out and puts a bandaid on it* alright it wont be exactly immediate but…

Axel: *turns green and runs into the bathroom*

Zexion: oh man I just cleaned the bathroom…I hope he used the toilet…

Vexen:yeah well…my work here is done…*leaves*

….a few minutes later….

*a full grown axel comes stumbling out of the bed room holding his stomach* that shot was painful…but my stomach isn't upser with me anymore…

Zexion: *sigh* its kind of nice to have you back to normal…

Axel: good to be back. *streaches his unclothes tourso* remind me to kick Xigbars ass for dressing me in lingerie!

Zexion: yeah you are deffinatly back to normal…

Axel: *smiles* thanks for taking care of me squirt. *sits on the bed next to Zexion*

Zexion: well I suppose you don't fit into my lap anymore…

Axel: noo…*pulls Zexion into his lap* but you now fit into mine!

Zexion: *laughs lightly* yeah that's for sure!…you can let me go now…

Axel: no…*snuggles bloser* I don't wanna.

Zexion: eh…your really warm…and shirtless…

Axel: *whispers* your going to have to make me…*smirks against his shoulder*

Zexion: oh you shouldn't have said that..*pauses for a moment to plan his escapr then quickly swings his head against axels with a crack*

Axel: *quickly lets go anf hols his head with both hands* h-hey! *looks half hurt, but half laughing* jerk! Ppfftt….

Zexion: *also holding his head* gah!…not one of my better plans…no one winds with a head butt!

Axel: im going to get you! *gets up and lunges at him, but misses terribly from being hit in the head* *lands on the floor with an oof sound*

Zexion: *blinks a few times…still reeling from the blow* why did you do that/ if you keep that up I will kick you out…

Axel: *just brings his knees to his chest* I didn't think youd hit me! My head! Throbbing!

Zexion: same…I didn't really think that one through…ouch! *rubbs his head*

Axel: yeah! Jerk! *feels enough oriented to get off the floor and lays down on the bed* you're a meany! *sticks out his tongue*

Zexion: I am not! *goes to stick out his tongue too but stops before he regrets it* aha!

Axel: aha what! *puts his arm over his eyes*

Zexion: I didn't stick my tongue out this time! Now…I have a book I want to read…so if you be quiet, you can stay…

Axel: sure sure…*after a few minutes falls quickly asleep*

Zexion: *sigh* peave and quiet….


	21. A Christmas Miracle

hello everyone, sorry this took so long, i had some internet problems...anyway, i probably wont be able to update this story untill april...yeah for easter break. sucks dont it. im gunna miss being on, but dont fear, this story is not over yet! hope you like the awesomeness, for it will continue! i promise! without further adue! its christmas!

*Zexion is sitting in the library avoiding everyone yet again*

*axel walks in with an angered look on his face, with a Santa hat on his head and sits down across from Zexion* merry fucking Christmas…

Zexion: ho freaken' ho…what's wrong with you?

Axel: you will never guess who I got for the gift exchange…

Zexion: well there are a limited number of people so I will eventually guess correctly…

Axel: ill save you the trouble. *throws the piece of paper at him and holds up two fingers*

Zexion: ew gross…have fun with that. *turns page*

Axel: so what's up with you, all anti social and stuff. Do you want me to rub your shoulders? *grins*

Zexion: um…no…I don't celibrate Christmas

Axel: and…um…why?

Zexion: just don't. too much hugging…too many people…and I don't understand the concept of one person getting presents for another ones birthday…

Axel: oohhhhhh…okay…so you're like a scrooge?

Zexion: I am not a Scrooge!

Axel: just admit you're a scrooge! A total bah humbug!

Zexion: I am not! God! You are annoying today…

Axel: *makes a face*fine if that's how you feel, I'll let you be a bah hum bug by yourself! *gets up and starts to leave*

Zexion: what makes me so….whatever you said?

Axel: I don't know…*shrugs a bit* I was just trying to make you laugh…

Zexion: and…insulting me is meant to make me laugh?...that's a new concept…*closes book* well…I have to go shopping…

Axel: have fun…*turns for the door* hate fucking Christmas….*walks out of the library*

Zexion: *walks after him* um…that was kind of an invitation for you to join me…

Axel: *rubs his arm* sorry…random anger…*turns back with a very small smile*

Zexion: I can see that….i have to get something for Demyx…but…I don't know what to get him…why…do you hate Christmas?

Axel: *pinches the bridge of his nose*it's a very…unhappy story…

Zexion: do you want to talk about it?

Axel: *looks away from Zexion* yeah…I do but…

Zexion: but what…

Axel: I don't want to make you sad…

Zexion: I'm always sad axel…

Axel: *bites his lip* why are you always sad?

Zexion: that is unimportant; just tell me why you hate Christmas Axel.

Axel: …It was the last Christmas I had as a somebody…*closes his eyes* she was still alive…it was a happy day…I found her sitting by the small tree…and she had a present in her hand….*looks at his feet* she was so happy to give it to me…he told her I didn't deserve it…that I had been bad…and he threw it in the fire…she was so sad and angry….that was the first day I had to call an ambulance…*winces as if slapped, reliving the memory as he tells the story, and is engulfed In his memory*

Zexion: *grips Axels' hand to snap him back to reality* you gunna be okay?

Axel: *blinks and gasps a bit, wincing*i…I'm fine…

Zexion: are you sure?...need some water?

Axel: sure…*takes a deep breath* why are you…always sad?

Zexion: well…Namine broke up with me…

Axel: *shock crosses his face and he squeezes his hand* hug?

Zexion: if you want, she had a good point so…I'm really not hurt…we're still good friends.

Axel: what was her point? *tilts head*

Zexion: well…we're both young…she didn't feel ready for a relationship, and we…were really…not a perfect match. We make better friends…it's not too bad actually. We hung out the other day and…it felt better that way…we had more fun.

Axel: good. That's good. *smiles* I'm glad your first relationship…didn't end in heartbreak…

Zexion: so am i…but…now…I'm available so don't tell anyone!

Axel: oh…I won't. *waggles eye brows*

Zexion: and you are taken! So don't try anything! Name will still kick you! She's acting like she's my mom! *laughs*

Axel: *pouts* awe…why would she kick me! I'm good!...ish…

Zexion: *laughs* anyway…I have to find a good gift for Demyx.

Axel: Demyx huh…he catch your eye?

Zexion: *blushes* n-no! I got him for secret Santa!

Axel: but you stuttered…so you like him?

Zexion: shhh! *blushes* …Luka likes him…

Axel: oh…she's gunna be so mad!

Zexion: not if she doesn't find out!...anyway…Namine and I realized…our tastes have changed…she likes "bad boys"…I like *clears throat*…well…goofballs…*smiles*…she's after Riku and I have to say…they are pretty cute.

Axel: awe…and where do I fit in on all of this? Now I feel all left out.

Zexion: you are a goofball.

Axel: but a hot goofball right?

Zexion: uh….suuuuuuurrreee…

Axel: (mouth drops and he lifts his shirt* are you telling me none of this is attractive to you?

Zexion: *blushes and turns away* d-don't do that!

Axel: see you now it's hot! *pulls his shirt down* though my body was broken, its mended nicely.*rubs his side* annnnyway what are you getting Demyx? Have you thought about it?

Zexion: that's why I need your help…

Axel: well you've come to the right place…I would try Journey…and Pac Sun and Hot Topic…he loves band shirts and vintage cartoons…head phones are always an option…

Zexion: hmm…good ideas. I like that. *smiles and a faint blush come to his cheeks*

Axel: *smiles also* I can see you really like him…maybe you should talk to Luka…

Zexion: no! she'll kill me! She acts all sweet but shes really a demon in skinny jeans!

Axel: *laughs* that's funny! I like that!

Zexion: thank you, I try

Luka: my jeans aren't as tight as yours!

Axel: *busts up laughing* that's true you know…skinny jeans are really, a lovely jean…they show off all the right curves. *grins*

Luka: um…stop creeping on my brother…

Zexion: my jeans aren't…shut up…

Luka: so why are you calling me a demon…

Axel: (as smoothly as ever* because you're so hard to buy for…we were going through ideas for Christmas gifts, but we can't think of anything you truly need. And I asked him how you would feel about a card, and he said you might kill me. *smiles*

*Zexion gets a glare from luka and holds his mask for a good amount of time but caves and twitches*

Luka: ….liar…now tell the truth.

Axel: *pushes Zexion through a portal* see yeah! *leaves*

Zexion: see what I mean!

Axel: *sighs* you couldn't hold your mask for another minut? *slouches forward* shes going to kill you now…

Zexion: well…I was mever able to lie to her…she always got it out of me…

Axel then maybe you should try a little bit harder…*small smile* now…lets wander the mall and see what we can find…

Zexion: *looks around* oh…mall…didn't realize…

Axel: were else would I portal us off to? The desert?

Zexion: shut up smart alek!...lets just start shopping…

Axel: alright…so…you could always get him a "toy" for you and him to use when you start *doezs 2 pelvic thrusts*

Zexion: ehhhh? No! you are disgusting!

Axel: *shrugs* yet you still love me…*smiles* im just kidding simmer down.

Zexion: *rolls eyes*…I'll let you lead…

Axel: is that an uke seme joke? Just kidding! Sorry!...*smiles*

Zexion: what the heck? Is it your mating season or something?

Axel: mating season? Im not an animal…except in bed…I mean! *covers mouth*

Zexion: I would leave you right now…but I don't want to get kidnapped…

Axel: ill kidnap you…and-*slaps his hand over his mouth once more* god what is up with me today!

Zexion:…did you drink the eggnog?...you know that stuff makes you act funny…

Axel: *nods* but it tastes good! Just like you! Gah! *walks into journeys*

Zexion: *blushes and fallows him*…you need to calm down…

Axel: they just keep poping out! Like babys! *rubs his face* look around and see if anything catches your eye if not we move on…

Zexion: *looks around* demyx! *blushes and hides behind axel*

Dem: hey guys! What are you doing here! *runs over*

Axel: oh nothing just shopping. *grins*

Zexion: *hiding his face*

Demyx: hey zexy! Yooohooooo! *gets right in his face* whats up?

Zexion: n-nothing…

Demyx: cool! Well, ill catch you later! I have to buy tones of presents! Bye! *hugs Zexion and runs off*

Axel: smoooooooth…

Zexion: *blushes*…shut it. Ugh…he thinks I'm a dork…

Axel: if he thought you were a dork you would know it. The fact he hugged you means he likes you somewhat.

Zexion: really?

Axel: yeah, notice he doesn't hug Larxene…or just about anyone except you, me Namine and Roxas?

Zexion: hmm…I didn't realize…

Axel: oh, and Luka of course. *sighs a bit and leans against one of the poles in the store*

Zexion: she's going to turn this into a competition…

Axel: and she is going to be so sad and angry…if she loses…

Zexion: so what do I do?...it isn't fair! She can get anyone she wants!

Axel:…and it seems like she wants Demyx…*frowns a bit*

Zexion: who are you rooting for?

Axel: it's not a competition Zexion, I'm not taking sides.

Zexion: yes you are!...oh forget it…she'll end up winning him over…let's just get him a present and go…and pick something you like while we are here.

Axel: *motions for Zexion to walk over* Zexion come here…*once he comes closer he places a warm hand on his shoulder* I don't want to see you sad…so please don't get so consumed by this competition, that if you lose…just don't okay?

Zexion:…okay…

Axel: *moves some hair out of his face* you're my best friend…and a bit more…and I hate to see you frown…I hate to see you cry…

Zexion: ill try to cheer up…

Axel: *takes his hand and squeezes it* I'm sorry if that's demanding…oh…and I don't want anything for Christmas…well…except one thing…

Zexion: *tilts head* what?

Axel: your happiness…that's all…*kicks off the wall and starts walking to the entrance*

Zexion: *small smile*…hey wait up! *follows him again*

Axel: maybe we can find something more fitting at Hot Topic…oh…and I need to stop in at Spencer's. *makes a face*

Zexion: ew…Xigbar is a creep…

Axel: yeah…and I know…the perfect present…*shivers*

Zexion: *shivers* I don't want to know…*phone rings* hello?...i never said that!...okay so what if it's true?...Luka that isn't fair!...wait no!...dang it…*closes phone*

Axel: what was that all about?

Zexion: well its official…we have a competition…"whoever he kisses, gets him"…I don't like it…

Axel: well…better get to getten I guess…we have to get you…a kiss…

Zexion: *sighs* …just a real conversation would be nice…

Axel: yeah…*bites his lip and goes into the hot topic entrance* anything catch your eye?

Zexion: …hmm…Basshunter t-shirt.

Axel: *shrugs a bit* maybe…*goes and looks at all he gauges and chains. And then at bracelets* you could get him a David Bowie stocking and fill it with candy…

Zexion: hmm…I've got it…*sees a poster for a David Bowie concert*

Axel: tickets…very nice. *smiles a bit, and then frowns* I don't know what to get you for Christmas…

Zexion: I don't want anything...*calls the ticket place and sweet talks his way to two front row tickets*…*hangs up* 700 freaken munny…

Axel: *raises eyebrows* that's a lot of munny *just kinda looks around the store not really seeing anything and buys the stocking* that's what I'll get him…

Zexion: it's worth it…that way he can take whoever he wants…plus…he's sweet. *smiles*

Axel: it really is the perfect gift…

Zexion: I hope he likes it…maybe I should get him a t-shirt too…

Axel: you just spent 700 munny…you don't need to buy him anything else…*leaves the store to spencers*

Zexion: this store makes me nervous…

Axel: yeah…it would…*grabs something off the rack that Zexion can't see and goes into a changing room* Hey Zexion I want your opinion on these clothes…*acts like it's just a pair of jeans*

Zexion: um…okay?

Axel:*opens the door and pulls him in not wanting anyone else to see…he's wearing lingerie similar to the previous piece except the feathers trimming the edges are white and the red is only slightly see though, the dress ends a little bit bellow the top of his leg* what do you think? *smirks*

Zexion: *blushes intensely and covers his eyes* y-you jerk!

Axel: *grins* oh come on zexy you like it! *looks in the mirror and twirls a bit* Xigbar should like this…*pulls on a Santa hat he grabbed that's made of silk*

Zexion: *whimpers* can we leave this store please…

Axel: *tilts his head* I'm sorry i…*opens the door so he can leave and puts his clothes back on and just sits on the bench for a minute*

Zexion: axel? Are you done?

Axel: *looks down* y-yeah…just give me a minute…

Zexion: what's wrong?

Axel: nothing…lets go home…*opens the door and walks out leaving the items he intended to buy in the store*

Zexion: Axel come on…talk to me…

Axel: there's nothing to talk about…

Zexion: obviously there is…

Axel: there's not okay! *wipes his face* theses just not…

Zexion:*jumps a little*…okay…

Axel: I'm sorry… *pinches the bridge of his nose* I made you uncomfortable…and there's just…a lot of crap swimming around my head okay…

Zexion: well..i would like to know what that is…

Axel: *looks up* its not important Zexion…lets just go home…

Zexion: *feels like he shouldn't push the subject any further and looks down*

Axel: ill tell you…when we go home…*walks to the bathroom and opens a portal*

Zexion: *walks through first and they realize there in his own room*

Axel: *sits and is very quiet* I feel terrible…

Zexion: why?

Axel:*shakes his head and looks down* so many things…Roxas and I just aren't working…were always fighting…always screaming at each other…it's to the point I don't want to be in the same room…I feel so bad…

Zexion: oh…I'm really sorry…if this is turning into a toxic relationship it really isn't good for either of you…

Axel: all I want is to just get back at him…I want to just sleep around so he'll just leave…I want to…to…*puts his hands to his face* he said he'd leave me is I ever did it again…anything to just get him to leave…

Zexion: don't do that axel…just…talk to him. Tell him you can't do this anymore…cheating will just make it worse…

Axel: *leans back against the wall* I just…want something really…really….bad…

Zexion: well…you cant have it…just…cut it off…its hurting you both…

Axel: and then…I get to watch a competition…*looks to the side away from Zexion and down at the ground* and it hurts…and I cant help but think…if that would have been demyx in that changing room…you might have laughed…or swooned…but it wasn't…it was me…and you whimpered…*he closes his eyes and two tears leak out* all I want for Christmas is your happiness…but were does my own come in…*bites his lip*

Zexion: I whimpered…because…it was a gift for Xigbar..

Axel: you're just saying that…*won't look at him*

Zexion: axel…I'm going to be totally honest…if it had been Demyx…I would have had the same reaction…things like that…just make me uncomfortable…it doesn't matter who is wearing it…please…you have to believe me…

Axel: I do…but…I made you whimper…*looks a bit pained*

Zexion: axel you know I like you…I'm really sorry…

Axel: he's a better match for you…*stands* he'll be accepted…and i…won't…he'll be laughed with, I'll be laughed at….he'll be hugged…I'll be hit…*shakes his head* it's just not fair…

Zexion: *frowns* axel…

Axel: starts breathing quickly* he's just all around better! He won't hurt you, he's not rude, he loves to make people smile, and he is lovable he is obviously the better choice…*starts to sound panicked* I'm too big, ill hurt you, I'm rude, lazy, I don't care what people think. I cuss, I control fire! Fire! It's so deadly and hurtful! And water is soothing and soft and *makes a gasping sound*

Zexion: *quickly gets him to shut up by kissing him full in the mouth*

Axel: *eyes flutter shut and he wraps his arms around him*

Zexion: *does the same and gently parts* axel…I already told you I love you…you need to calm down…

Axel: *starts taking deep breaths* i…I love you…but that's why…I have to let you be happy…even if it means…your with Demyx…*tears start falling down his face like a dam breaks* I don't want to…but I'd it means you're happy…

Zexion: *hugs him tightly* …thank you…

Axel: *just continues to cry* I love you so much…I'm just not good enough…I want you to be happy…*wiggles out of Zexion's hug and opens a portal* see you later…*bites his lip to stop crying and stands there for a moment*

Zexion: wait…where are you going…

Axel: i…have to go cut something off…be back in…a little while…*can't seem to stop crying*

Zexion: oh…make sure you come back…

Axel: *takes a few deep breaths* kay…*wipes his eyes but more tears fall and he walks through the portal*

Zexion: *sighs* …..*walks out of his room*

Vexen: why the long face?

Zexion: drama…how are you?

Vexen: good…but the question is how are you.

Zexion: I'm….fine…

Vexen: that doesn't sound very fine. *raises an eyebrow*

Zexion: okay…since you asked…I like Demyx but so does Luka…axel is sad because we still like each other but him and Roxas are having problems

Vexen: oh…what kind of issues…*they hear something break from down the hall* oh…those kind…

Zexion: yeah…I don't know what to do…

Vexen: Well…fallow you're…non-existent heart…or for better terms….your gut.

Zexion: my gut feels queasy…

Vexen: *rubs it a bit* just sit down and think about it…listen to what it says, and how it feels…even though we don't have hearts, we still break them…

Zexion: *sighs* okay…*sits down in the hall*

*he listens and hears a lot of crying, and a door slam, and watches as Roxas runs in the opposite direction of himself* *then he hears nothing*

Zexion: well…that was bad…

Vexen: that looked bad…time heals all wounds…even nasty emotional ones… *they can tell a portal is being opened, but the end doesn't lead to Zexion's room*

Zexion: great…now I have to find him…

Vexen: he'll come to you…besides…I don't think he's in the castle anymore…

Zexion:…nnm…queasy…

Vexen: you should go and lie down…

Zexion: *stands*…good idea…oh…tell Luka to leave me alone please…

Vexen: okay…ill make sure to tell her…*small smile* things will turn out…I promise…

Zexion: I hope so…*goes into his room and lies down*

*back with axel, he portaled back to Spencer's and bought that outfit and stuffs it in his closet* maybe he can pound some of this…sadness out of me…*closes the closet and sighs*

Xigbar: who can do what now?

Axel: *jumps and wipes his eyes* what? I didn't say anything! *wipes his eyes again*

Xigbar: awe. You're crying sweet cheeks!

Axel: *bites his lip and looks down* Roxas and I just broke up…

Xigbar: awe so you want me to pound the sadness out of you?

Axel: *gulps a bit and walks to his closet* i…am your secret Santa…*pulls out the bag* if you wait 2 minutes…I'll let you have it early…*is in front of the bathroom door and turns to look at him* are you willing to wait?

Xigbar: I don't want it…

Axel: *tilts head* why not?

Xigbar: because…that's not what you need right now…

Axel: *closes his eyes and stands there* I thought you would jump at this…

Xigbar: normally yes I would…but..this is different.

Axel: *wraps his arms around himself* thank you…*looks down*

Xigbar:*looks at him*…go find your friend…

Axel: I'm in love with my best friend Xigbar…I don't want to worry him anymore…

Xigbar: hm…you feel conflicted because someone else caught his eye…

Axel: yeah…that's…right…*looks down* they say you should always go with the second one you fall in love with, because if you truly loved the first, you wouldn't have fallen for the second.

Xigbar: *small laugh*…well…you still have time…*puts a hand on his shoulder and gives him a grin*…try to win him over!

Axel: he winced…I showed him your gift and he winced…that was a real blow…

Xigbar: he doesn't go for that kinda stuff…he likes fluff. You have to try or you'll regret it for the rest of your life.

Axel: I know…it just…hurt…*shrugs* ill try…

Xigbar: you better, or I will make you!

Axel: *small smile* thanks…*surprising Xigbar he hugs him, and buries his face in his shoulder*

Xigbar: *eye goes wide for a second but he hugs him back*…go get your emo boy.

Axel: *pulls away a bit* sometimes you really really helpful…others you're a real jerk…its…funny. *kisses his cheek* thanks *runs out the door*

*back in Zexion's room* *falls asleep*

Axel: *looks down at him and smiles at how peaceful he is* *sits on the edge of the bed and brushes some of the hair out of his face*

*curls up near him*

*lays on the edge of the bed and just watches him sleep*

*wakes up after about 15 minutes* …mmm…hi

Axel: hey…*combs some of the hair out of his face* how are you?

Zexion: better…you?

Axel: better….*small smile* I feel lighter…

Zexion: *smiles*…you smell like Xigbar…but…not intensely so...I'm glad nothing happened.

Axel: yeah…its funny, he said no. he does have some decency.

Zexion: *smiles and sits up*…so…what now?

Axel: I dun know…*small smile* we could watch a movie? I could make some pop corn…

Zexion: mkay…I always fall asleep during movies…

Axel: well…what so you want to do?

Zexion: *shrugs*…wanna go snowboarding?

Axel: where are we going to get two snowboards?

Zexion: I have one…but…it's too small for you…

Axel: oh…well…I'll slide down the mountain *smiles*

Zexion: this will be fun! *smiles broadly and starts pulling out his winter clothes* where is my…oh here it is! *pulls on a sock monkey hate* its cute right? *joking tone*

Axel: actually, it kinda is. *smiles* then again…anything you wear looks cute…*looks down his cheeks gaining a red tint*

Zexion: *smiles and pulls the hat's tassels a bit*…go get ready and meet me back here.

Axel: okay…*small smile as he goes to his closet and comes back with boots, thermal shirt, puffy red vest, fingerless gloves and snow pants*

Zexion: *is wearing a pea coat, his hat, a purple scarf, skinny jeans with leg warmers, and mittens* ready? *looks excited*

Axel: yeah! *looks at him* your cute…*smiles* am I over doing it with these pants?

Zexion: well if you plan on falling then…not really!...I'm cute?

Axel: well yeah…*looks down at his pants hiding his face*

Zexion: *smiles at him* let's go! *grabs his bored*

Axel: *looks at Zexion* um…can we rent a snowboard or something?

Zexion: uh…yeah…I think we can. You want me to buy you one?

Axel: no no no. snow boards are expensive, plus…I've never been snowboarding before. Besides I don't want you to spend that much munny on me…

Zexion: Axel…I actually get paid because I do my job. I have the money.

Axel: but I don't want you to spend it. I have my own munnies.

Zexion: *smiles* axel…you are…different you know that?

Axel: different? I'm not sure I fallow…

Zexion: most people would jump at the chance to get a gift. You don't want me to go to the trouble…

Axel: you know why? Because no matter the gift, if it's just a gift, it really doesn't mean anything. *shrugs* I would rather hold your hand then have you give me a gift…*smiles*

Zexion: *smiles at him*

Axel: *smiles and grabs his hand* it's more special…

Zexion: *blushes and smiles*…it is…

Axel: *smiles* when I was growing up I watched the people around me get whatever they wanted, and It seemed like that's how they were measuring love, when I know that my mom loved me, even though she couldn't get me everything I wanted…

Zexion: cute…I mean…

Axel: *blushes a bit* sorry If I was rambling…

Zexion: it's okay…your hands are nice and warm…

Axel: thank you…*smiles* I'm sorry I freaked out earlier…I didn't mean to…

Zexion: it's okay…

Axel: I made you sad…I'm sorry…*looks down*

Zexion: well you are making me happy now!

Axel: *smiles* good…now…lets go snowboarding *grins*

Zexion: *nods and makes a portal*

Axel: *makes a gasping sound* c-cold!

Zexion: of course it's cold…its snow *goes over and rents a board, and then they go to the top of the little hill*

Axel: *smiles* cool snow board…*picks it up* how do I put it on? *looks confused and helpless*

Zexion: sit…

Axel: *sits on the ground and looks up at him* now what?

Zexion: stick out your feet! *lines up the board with his feet and straps him in* mkay…*helps him up and puts his own board on* follow me! *goes down the hill*

Axel: *blinks a few times and pushes forward, gaining speed way too quickly, and flips and lands right on his butt at the bottom of the hill*

Zexion: *un-straps his board* are you okay?

Axel: ow…that really hurt…but I'm fine…*sits there for a moment and stands*

Zexion: how about we just sled…it's safer…*smiles* plus I'm not really an expert at this…

Axel: *rubs his butt* that sounds good…*looks away like he is looking at his surroundings and makes a pained expression* *turns back with a smile* where do we get a sled?

Zexion: just use the snowboard! *smiles*

Axel: *raises an eyebrow* and how do we do that?

Zexion: like this! *sits on the snowboard in between the boot holders*

Axel: *sits on the snowboard gently* alright! Let's sled!

Zexion: *pushes down the hill* weeeee!

Axel:*fallows him down and starts to laugh* this is fun!

Zexion: *smiles and reaches the bottom shivering a bit*

Axel: *once he reaches the bottom he lays down in the snow next to Zexion* that was a great idea!

Zexion: thank you! *laughs a little*

Axel: *sits up and puts and arm around him* you look cold…*blushes*

Zexion: *blushes too* y-yeah a bit…

Axel:*sets his head on his shoulder and moves it a bit, not really making any sort of move*

Zexion: *obviously enjoys the fact that he isn't forced into anything*

Axel: *pulls him a bit closer and puts his other arm around him and still just rests his head on his shoulder* this is…nice…

Zexion: *nods and leans into him*

Axel: *content sigh* did you ever wonder why Vexen and I don't like each other?

Zexion: I assumed it was the whole fire and ice thing…

Axel: *nods a bit* we both have the power to severally hurt the other. Fire can melt his core, making him have to freeze all over again, while ice can freeze my core, making me have to start my fire all over again.

Zexion: oh…I don't really know what my opposite is…I mean… you and Vexen…Demyx and Larxene…xaldin and lexaeus…

Axel: Xemnas and Roxas…*sighs and snuggles his head on his shoulder* not everyone has an opposite…

Zexion:….really?...

Axel: you are classified as illusion, and what's the opposite of that?

Zexion: …reality….

Axel: and what kind of power is that?...

Zexion: I'm not sure…the ability to change reality?

Axel: Zexion that's illusion. *smiles*

Zexion: *smiles* well then I guess normal people are my opposite!

Axel: *laughs* that sounds good! *nips at his pea coat like a dog and whines a bit* its cooooooooolllldddddd out here! *smiles*

Zexion: then make some warm!

Axel: *laughs* Zexion, what are we in right now?

Zexion: oh…right…let's go to the rest lodge.

Axel: *smiles and gets up, and helps Zexion up* let me take your board *grabs it and carries them both*

Zexion: mkay…so…we can get cocoa If you want!

Axel: *smiles* that sounds really good! *walks with him to get cocoa*

Zexion: *gets two cups* here you go!

Axel: *starts to drink it* yummmmmm…*smiles*

Zexion: oh…don't get mad but…I bought that board for you…*smiles*

Axel: Zexion! *sighs a bit and puts an arm around him* that's really nice of you…

Zexion: *hums a bit* I wanted to…so I dud.

Axel: well I guess I cant complain…I always do what I want…well…most of the time. *smiles* thank you, I really do like it.

Zexion: I'm glad. *sips the cocoa*…so…what do you want to do now?

Axel: figure out what to get you…*sits next to him on a love seat thingy*

Zexion: I told you I don't want anything.

Axel: I told you the same thing, and I got a great present *smiles and sips his coffee* ill think of something…I'm sure…

Zexion: axel seriously…I don't want anything.

Axel: *looks over at him* but…I want to…

Zexion: I know…but…I just can't think of anything I want or need…id rather get something that meant something…not a token gift…

Axel: *smiles* I think I might have just the thing. *takes his hand in his*

Zexion: *smiles and seems content*

Axel: *rubs his thumb on his hand* Zexion…will you do me a favor…*leans forward exposing the chain on his neck*

Zexion: oh…yeah…*gently unclasps the chain, his finger lightly brushing Axels' neck*

Axel: *makes a small sound and the hair on his neck stand up* thank you….

Zexion:…I'm sorry…things turned out the way they did….and…I'm really sorry I whimpered…

Axel: I brought you to a place that made you uncomfortable, and I put you in a position that made you even more uncomfortable…I thought you would laugh and tell me I was being stupid, or look at me thinking wow…it's my fault…

Zexion: but…I made you feel bad and now…

Axel: now what? *looks over at him*

Zexion: I'm…confused….

Axel: about….what…

Zexion: about…my feelings…about you…about demyx…I don't…I don't know…

Axel: *rubs his back a bit* it's okay not to know…im sure…you'll figure it out…

Zexion: I hope so…but…I don't want to hurt anyone…Demyx wont care…because he doesn't know…but…I just…*shrugs*

Axel: you don't want to hurt me…or Luka…nobody said it was easy…*sighs* Zexion…whoever makes you happy, is who you should choose…

Zexion: I guess…time will tell…

Axel: *nods his head* only time will tell…*brushes some of the hair out of his face*

Zexion: *sighs*

Axel: hey…turn that frown upside down mister…*neals infront of him and puts his index fingers at the courner of his mouth and pulls them into a smile*

Zexion: *kicks legs a little* keh!...okay okay! *laughs a bit*

Axel: *smiles and sits next to him once more* you don't look like your in the mood to snowboard anymore. Do you want to go home?

Zexion: if you want. *small smile*

Axel: you look like…you could use some cake, a blanket, pillow, and a good movie. *smiles* just the thing to rest with…full and warm…

Zexion: *smiles and turtles up at the cozy thought* I like that.

Axel: *stands and takes his hand* then that's exactly what we will do.

Zexion: *a small blush finds his cheeks*…mkay. *picks up his snowboard*

Axel: *Picks up his board and they portal to Zexion's room* while you get changed ill find some warm cake and you can find a movie. *smiles* I'll be back soon.

Zexion: alright. See you soon!

Axel: *smiles and walks to his room and puts on some sweats and a thermal and makes his way to the kitchen*

Demyx: aaaxxxxxeeeeelllllll!

Axel: hey Demyx! What's…up?

Demyx: watchyeah doin'

Axel: getting some cake, and you?

Demyx: Luka told me something…

Axel: and that something…is…*his happy face pails*

Demyx: that…Zexion likes me…but you like zexion…and luka likes me..and Zexion likes you…

Axel: yeah…that's…true…*bites his lip* how do…you feel about…them…

Demyx: well…*looks down cutely*…I like them both…but…I don't know what to do…

Axel: *looks up debating on telling him to go with Luka or to fallow his gut, no matter the outcome* you should…

Demyx: …love is confusing…and…you were there for Zexion when he needed you…I wasn't…he'll probably pick you…

Axel:…keep your options open…don't choose anyone…*small smile* they'll choose you…*small sigh* I don't know why I bother…

Demyx: what do you mean?

Axel: I'm…not good enough for him…*shrugs* it's alright I mean it's the truth…

Demyx: …he likes you…isn't that all that matters?...oh don't tell him okay…I want him to find out I like him on his own…

Axel: okay…see you later demyx….

Demyx: *hugs him*…seeya! *runs away*

Axel: *small chuckle as he walks into the kitchen and opens the lid to the chocolate cake, and opens a drawer full of knives, and just closes it and leans against the counter*

Namine: oh…hi axel.

Axel: hi…*grips the counter a bit* how are you?

Namine: im okay…how are you?

Axel: not to horrible…

Namine: okay…did um…zexion talk to you?

Axel: talk to me about…the break up?

Namine: yeah I guess he did…

Axel: all I know is…that you guys just weren't the perfect match…

Namine: that and…I could tel it was getting hard for him..you two…are really a perfect match. Oh guess what…

Axel: *blinks a few times and whispers* perfect match…*coughs a bit* what?

Namine: I have a date with Riku!

Axel: *smiles* good. You two look like a cute couple.

Namine: I'm so excited! This is so great!...and…zexion is still my best friend, im so glad he doesn't hate me!

Axel: I don't think he can hate anyone. *small smile* im really glad your happy.

Namine: now…*gently touches his arm and smiles* I hope you can be happy too. Byw axel! *leaves*

Axel: *watches her leave and quietly opens the drawer and cuts the cake and puts it on two plates, grabs two glasses and the milk* I hope so too…

'zexion: *sitting on the bed in yoga pants, a soft long sleve shirt, and wrappes in a comfy blanket* *kicking legs like a little kid*

Axel: *smiles at the sight* I brought cake!

Zexion: I picked a movie! *holds up toy story three*

Axel: I haven't seen that one! *hands him cake and sup and sits down next to him after pressing play*

*makes it to the end of the movie this time but is struggling to keep his eyes open*

Axel: *takes the plates and throws them away and crawls back in the bed* Zexion? *pulls the blanket over him*

Zexion: mm?

Axel: *smiles* you made it through the movie. *chuckles* go to sleep.

Zexion: *small smile*…stay here tonight?

Axel: you want me to?

Zexion: *nods and falls asleep*

Axel: *smiles and snuggles up against him, and wraps an arm around him protectively and falls asleep*

Zexion: *wakes up in the exact same position* nn….what times it?

Axel: *eye lids flutter abit and he snuggles closer to him* iggdnno

Zexion: *looks at the clock* ugh…10…I have to go…saix and I are to decorate the castle…

Axel: *holds onto him* nnnu uhhh…sleep time…*opens his eyes and squeezes them shut*

Zexion: *laughs a bit*…axel…I have to. We both promisedxemnas that we would.

Axel: *pouts* but…

Zexion: sorry..ill find you afterwards and we can hang out.

Axel: mkay…*sits up and in one fluent motion wipes his eyes, taking the contacts out* *blinks a few times* I forgot to take them out…again…*small chuckle*

Zexion: your so forgetful…*getes changed in the bathroom, putting on nothing special, just jeans and a hoodie. Didn't feel like putting in contacts so he wears his glasses* see ya later.

Axel: *smiles* bye! *grabs his hand and squeezes it gently and lets go, portalling to his room*

Zexion: *walks to Saix's room and knocks on the door*

Saix: *opens it looking in prestine condition* are you ready to decorate the castle? *puts his hands in his pocket*

Zexion: yes. *doesn't say much*

Saix: okay…lets go…*starts walking to the storage closet*

Zexion: so…how do you feel about Christmas?

Saix: like most people…I like it…*looks over at him* axel used to come over to my house on Christmas eve…it was kinda fun…*hint of a smile comes to his lips* and you?

Zexion: oh uh…I never…celebrated it…

Saix: hm…why?

Zexion: I told axel it was because I didn't like the gift giving and stuff..well

Saix: well what?

Zexion:*looks down abit* I uh…

Saix: go on, spit it out…

Zexion: im not sure I believe in god…

Saix: your not the first who doesn't…but why exactally?

Zexion: I lost my parents when I was 6, and everythings been down hill from there.

Saix: *nods* I can see why your not sure…

Zexion:…well….your the only person ive told…

Saix: …*seems to be thinking about something* im flattered…*actually looks genuine* Christmas is hard as nobodys. It's the time when you remember the most about your past, often having vivid dreas, and the whole point is that your celibrating the "savior" though we can not be saved…

Zexion: I just felt…you wouldn't judge me…anyway…

Saix: *small smile* so word has spread of your love square.

Zexion: *blushes* so who did you talk to?

Saix: *sighs a bit* Larxene has a huge mouth

Zexion: oh well…I doupt its going to end well anyway…

Saix: I bet it could…*shrugs a bit* tell me about your relationship with axel…I know him very well…as you know….

Zexion:um…well…ive known you both wince I was little…not well but..you know…he…was there when I needed him…and….he makes me smile….

Saix:*small smile* he always liked you…not in the lovey dovey way he does now, but he loved picking you up…"hes so cute and little! I just wasn't to play with him all the time!" he would say.

Zexion: *small snort laugh, covers mouth* …sorry. He can be really sweet and nice but…I worry about his temper and…we are really different….

Saix:*frowns a bit* that's something you deffinatly have to watch with him…but…*sighs a bit* I don't know what he would do if you picked demyx…*closes his eyes sadly*

Zexion: and that's another issue…I don't want to be the cause of hardship…

Saix: theres something you should know….*pulls out a very recognizable dream journal* ever since I was little I read his journal, I was interested in phychology…si he let me read it…as of late…the majority of his dreams, are all about you…

Zexion: *looks at him then the journal*…w-what?...

Saix: there about your first kiss…about you heping him…about you just hanging out…with axel…he always dreams about the biggest things in his life…for the longest time it was his father…its like…you pushed him out of the spotlight, only for you to be alone on stage…

Zexion: *eyes widen a bit*…i…didn't know…am…I the reason that axel and Roxas…

Saix: axel and Roxas split because they couldn't compunicate anymore…Roxas was jelouse that he never, not once was the center of Axels dreams…axel cared for him a lot, ohhhh yes he did…but…*shakes his head* they just weren't a match made in heaven.

Zexion: oh…id rathr not be the center of anything

Saix: you don't get it…*shakes his head* he loves you so much he dreams about you, him and his fuck toy split, he stopped cutting, hes actually doing his job, and most importantly, keeping out of most trouble…

Zexion: he's…*looks at him utterly bewildered*…doing all of that…because he loves me?

Saix: *nods* he is. He wants to prove to himself hes worth you…that he deserves you. That maybe, just maybe you might see all his hard work and progress and think "wow, hes really improving"

Zexion: *looks down and closes eyes*…I don't…know what to say…he's…trying so hard…

Saix: its your choice…crush his dreams or give it a try. *shrugs* whatever you choose…if you make a mess I expect you to clean it up.

Zexion: I understand…*looks back up at him*…

Saix: *small snile* now…christmas decorations…*grins at all the lights and stuff*

Zexion: kay…*smiles*

Saix: alright…ill grab the tree, and you can grab the lights…

Zexion: *nods and grabs the large bag of lights out of the closet*…woah…how did you ge thte tree up so fast…I was only gone like…five seconds…

Saix: what can I say? Im just that good. *chuckles*

Zexion: *small smile* okay…don't get a swollen head…

Saix: *grins* okay okay. Now for the fun task…untangling those lights. *sticks out his tongue*

Zexion: ew…*pulls out a tangled mess of lights*

Saix: *sighs a bit and picks up one end of the lights, and pulls just right and it streightnes and he pulls the strang from the other few* *grins*

Zexion: *looks at him with a shocked expression*…is there anything you aren't good at?

Saix: nope! *grins* im good at just about everything.

Zexion: *rolls eyes*…well it doesn't seem like theres anything I can do here….

Saix: *pouts a bit* but I was having fun…*flings the lights around the tree and it wraps around*

Zexion: fine…ill sit and watch. *smiles* so…why did dad ask us to do this?

Saix: he wanted us to bond…because he thinks ill be around a while…*a faint blush crosses his cheeks*

Zexion: ohhh…that makes more sense…wel…I find the best way to get to know someone…is to play 20 questions!

Saix: axels influence no doupt. *smiles and strings another set of lights somewere else* alright, you first.

Zexion: hmm…what was your first impression of me…I mean…when we met as nobodies.

Saix: that you were to young to have this happen to you…

Zexion: …oh…when I met you…I was intimidated…

Saix: everyone is. *small smile* im just intimidating.

Zexion: okay now its your turn to ask a question.

Saix: alright…when we were somebodys, you never talked, and I always wondered why.

Zexion: my mom always told me not to talk to strangers…at that point everyone was a stranger…people scare me.

Saix: *nods a bit* the only sound I heard you make, was when you were riding on lea's back…he giggled.

Zexion: …I only ever spoke to Ansem…

Saix: even I was afraid of Ansem when I was Isa. *smiles* even though I thought he was kinda cute…*blushes and looks to the tree*

Zexion: *small laugh*…have you…ever wanted to beat me up…other than the Halloween thing?

Saix: well…I cant say that I have…you usually follow the rules and I cant really complain…are you someone who is concerned about what people think about you?

Zexion: well…I always say…that I don't care but…I guess…I just always worry about it.

Saix: *nods a bit( I try not to worry about it, infact, I try not to let other people see it…think im weak. *shrugs a bit*

Zexion: does…Xigbar try to rape you?

Saix: *chuckles* the first day I was here as a nobody, he came on to both Axel and i…*chuckles* Axel tried to fight him, and I kicked him in the crotch and ran for Xemnas.

Zexion: I see…well…uh…your turn…

Saix: what your favorite thing about the castle?

Zexion: um…the library…I have access to any book I need!

Saix: *grins* that's good…knowledge is power!

Zexion: I love to learn…anyway…be completely honest…should…should I date Axel?

Saix: im not going to tell you what you should or should not do. But Zexion, what are you afraid of? You seem so cautious to start this relationship.

Zexion: i…I'm worried I'll mess something up…and ill lose him.

Saix: everyone makes mystakes. You two have been through so much, I doupt something like that will happen.

Zexion: …okay…maybe…..i should…give it a shot. How did…you and Xemnas get together?

Saix: well..it was one of the first nights I was a nobody…and I was scared…and axel was off being his usual "im fine just leave me alone" and I started walking the halls, and…I just sort of ran into him…

Zexion: oh…I understand…

Saix: he made me feel a lot better…he still does…

Zexion: okay….i think were done with the tree…

Saix: yep…wait…*puts a star on top* there…

Zexion: are we done?

Saix: yeah, I have to hide the mistletoe, but other then that, yeah. *smiles*

Zexion: okay…see you later then!

Saix: good bye Zexion. Make sure you talk to that idiot pyro today! *laughs*

Zexion: *rolls his eyes but smiles* …I'm going to now!

Saix: good *smiles*

*once Zexion arrives at axels room, he knocks and gets the okay to come in. hes wearing just jeans and a tee shirt, and smells like he just got out of the shower, hair is a bit damp and is wearing his glasses, is knealing on the ground prying up a floor board* hey

Zexion: whats up?

Axel: oh not to much…*the board flys up and hits him in the face* just flying boards…*rubs his chin*

Zexion: if you're looking for your dream journal…it isn't there…

Axel: well, I was looking for that, but no that's not it…*brings up a very dusty box* I was looking for your present *smiles at the heavy box*

Zexion: *looks at it confused*

Axel: *pulls the top off and pulls out a hard bound book, blows the dust off* when I was about 17 my mother bought this book for me…it's a book that's about desiphering dreams and about the human mind and things…I never got around to reading it…*strokes the cover* and when you told me a sentimental gift, this is what came to mind. *smiles up at him*

Zexion: *keeps looking between axel and the book and a smile creeps across his face*…axel…that's really sweet…

Axel: I thought you would enjoy it…I know its not much…I mean its kinda old, and dusty but…it means a lot. *smiles and pats the floor next to him once*

Zexion: *walks over and sits next to axel*…I love it…very much.

Axel: *gently sets it in his lap* I was hoping so…*smiles*

Zexion: Axel…I was talking to Saix…and he said…he read your journal.

Axel: he used to read it all the time…*tilts his head abit* so he has it…what did he say?

Zexion: that…you are dreaming about me…it made me realize…how many things you are doing…and…how much of it is fore me…

Axel: *blush creeps onto his face* Zexion I love you…so much…I just want you to see it…*small smile*

Zexion:…I didn't before…but….i do now…..and axel…. I think…I want to take a chance on you….

Axel: *smiles* r-really! *practically glomps him*

Zexion: *hugs him back tightly* really. I just want you to ask me though…it would make me happy…

Axel: *snuggles up to him* Zexion…will you go out with me?

Zexion: yes! *face lights up immensely*

Axel: *nuzzles his face on zexions shoulder* im so happy! *so happy that tears start dripping down his cheek*

Zexion: *hums happily* I love you…

Axel: I love you to…*pulls back abit and kisses his forhead lightly* *smiles*

Zexion: *smiles back*…merry Christmas axel.

Axel: merry Christmas Zexion. *kisses his lips shourtly and sweetly*

Zexion: *nuzzles into axel chest* …warm…

Axel: *leans back against the bed and pulls him into his lap and wraps his arms around him protectively* remember that time…we went on that adventure?

Zexion: what adventure?

Axel: remember, that time! You know! *laughs* remember that time when we had to be vexens experiments? Cause you got grounded. *chuckles*

Zexion: ugh…yes…*curls up sweetly*

Axel: *puts his head on his* and that time we went to that rave…and the time we went to the fair…*starts rocking him abit* that was my favorite…sitting under the stars…*sighs contently*

Zexion: I like that too. *smiles*

Axel: I hope so…*nuzzles his head abit*

Zexion: …so…what are your dreams like now?...

Axel: there a lot…nicer…I don't wake up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat…there sually memories…sometimes I have the old ones, but most of the time…its just you, smiling, laughing…being amazing… *squeezes him abit*

Zexion: *laughs a little*…saix said that you always liked me. That you liked picking me up and everything…

Axel: yes…you always brightened my day…even days when…well…*shrugs a bit*

Zexion: it made me happy to see the both of you each day. It was fun.

Axel: but you never talked…you didn't need yo…I knew you were happy.

Zexion: my mom said not to talk to strangers…I thought everyone was a stranger..*small smile*

Axel: *chuckles* well, I hope you don't think that way anymore. *smiles* ide hate to think that im a stranger.

Zexion: well im talking to you now!

Axel: *chuckles* and im thankful…*nuzzles his shoulder a bit*

Zexion: what do you want to do?..we could go to the zoo…and look at the lights!

Axel: *smiles* that's…a great idea!

Zexion: I know…I have good ideas!

Axel: *chuckles and stands* when shall we go? Now, *looks out* wait…its only 4! *laughs*

Zexion: it starts at five. We can get an early dinner!

Axel: *smiles* were should we go? Should I change?

Zexion: well…it will be could…

Axel: okay…*opens his closet wide* wanna…pick out my outfit? *smiles*

Zexion: um…sure! *hopes over to the closet and looks through the clothes*

Axel: *ends up wearing red skinnys tucked into knee high dock martins, a black thermal shirt and hooded vest, red scarf, and for a laugh, a santa hat*

Zexion: y-you wanna pick mine?

Axel: *smiles* sure! *they portal to Zexions room and looks at all the clothes* *axel ends up dressing him really cutely* *smiles* you look really cute! *drags him to the mirror and hugs him from behind in the mirror*

Zexion:  
*is wearing very tight skinnies with legwarmers again, a warm jacket that laces in the back and has three buckles up each side, a cute purple scarf, his glasses, and a newsboy cap with matching gloves*…I forgot I had this…

Axel: *smiles* you have a lot of clothes I haven't seen before. *moves his head ontop of his* do you like it?

Zexion: *smiles* yeah I do!...i just…don't wear my more elaborate clothes because…people stare at me…  
Axel: *squeezes him abit* they only stare because they think your cute…just like I do…

Zexion: really?...you think that's why?...

Axel: I really do…*kisses his cheek sweetly* well at least…that's why I would stair…*smiles*

Zexion: *blushes lightly* lets go!...dinner first?

Axel: yes…im starviiiing! *smiles* were to?

Zexion:*shrugs*im not sure…just somewhere!

Axel: alright…somewere it is! *opens a random portal to a random resteraunt*

Zexion: *sits down at the table and picks up a menu then looks up*…oh my god…axel look! *points to the waiter walking to their table*

Axel: *chuckles* it is a Christmas merical! *snuggles up close to Zexion*

Waiter: oh god! Not you guys again!

Zexion: sorry! How have you been buddy?

Waiter: good until now…

Axel: so are you getting rid of that homophobia? *grins and sets his head on Zexions shoulder*

Waiter: uh…um…yeah?

Zexion: oh really?

Axel: so…lets sau if we kissed in front of you, you would be okay with that?

Waiter: well uh…no…n-not at all!

Axel:*grins a bit* what if I grabbed your butt? How would you feel then? *nuzzles zexys shoulder abit*

Waiter: I would punch you!

Zexion: *looks at axel* and so would i!

Axel: *hugs Zexion reassuringly* im sorry baby…I just wanted to know his reaction…forgive me? *pouts*

Zexion: hmmm…okay…

Waiter: can you please just order?

Axel: *looks up at him and glares* sir, are you being so pushy because this is a same gender relationship? *rubs Zexions back abit*

Waiter: well..uh…no i…just…um…

Axel: that is so disrespectful! I want a new waiter!

Waiter: thank god!

Stacy: hello my name is stacy and I will be serving you today!

Axel: *turns on the charm* hello stacy…I was hopping to start out with drinks, and while your gone take a look at the menu. *smiles*

Stacy: oh don't mention it! I will be right back with your….

Axel: a water and….

Zexion: a water please…

Stacy: illberightbackwiththat! *fast talker*

Axel: *smiles at him*

Zexion: your really funny…

Axel: how so? *grins*

Zexion: you don't care if people judge us…you just wanted to mess with that waiter…*smiles* it was funny…

Axel: *grins in return* yeah, you know its really fun…although I do feel a bit guilty about it later, Its entertaining for the moment.

Zexion: *laughs* I suppose it is…you know…you could have kissed me…

Axel: *tilts his head twords his* well, I didn't want to make you uncomfortable.

Zexion: *smiles and blushes* i…like kissing…

Axel: *smiles and brings there faces closer* well your in luck, so do i…*precess there lips together gently*

Zexion: *makes a small noise*

Axel: *smiles and brings Zexion closer, and when they hear glasses being placed on the table, they part, though axel pulls on Zexion bottom lip a bit while doing so*

Stacy: sorry! I was trying to be quiet…

Zexion: i-its alright…*bluuuuuush*

Stacy: are you ready to order?

Zexion: ill have a salad.

Axel: *hugs Zexion abit and points to something on the menu* actually I think we will have…this if you don't mind Zexion*looks at Zexion*

Zexion: *looks down a bit*

Stacy: kay! Ill be back with your food!

Axel: hey Zexion…whats wrong? *tilts his head up to look at him*

Zexion: I just haven't been hungry lately…im not sure whats wrong…

Axel: is there anything else? Fever? *puts a hand on his forhead under all hi hair*

Zexion: *sighs* …nope…nothing else…I mean ill get headaches from not eating but I just don't have an appetite…

Axel: *puts a hand on his tummy and rubs it a bit* come on get an appetite! The food will be delicious!

Zexion: *giggles abit(

Axel: *sets his head on his shoulder and just rubs his tummy* I hope its nothing…bad…*snuggles up to him*Zexion: *sighs* me too…

Axel: *kisses his cheek* aren't you going to guess what were eating?

Zexion: um…I have no idea…

Axel: come on! Its in one of the most romantic scenes in all of Disney movies! Spaghetti!

Zexion: lady and the tramp?...wait…im not a lady!

Axel: but you're the uke! *smirks*

Zexion: *blushes intensely*

Axel: okay okay ill let you be seme…sometimes…*smiles*

Zexion: *blushes more but laughs a bit*

Axel: okay ill let you be seme half the time…but no more! *laughs*

Zexion: *laughs even more*

Stacy: okay here you go boys! Enjoy!

Axel: thank you! *kisses zexions cheek* you feel like you can eat? Just a bit?

Zexion: *shrugs*…I can try…

Axel: how about…I feed you? *smiles*

Zexion: *blushes a little*…that would be nice…

Axel: *pulls him to wear he is pretty much leaning on him and puts a fork full by his mouth* open up zexy. *smiles*

Zexion: *opens mouth and he eats the spaghetti*

Axel: hows it taste? *puts a forkful in his own mouth*

Zexion: its good! I like garlic but it makes my breath smell…

Axel: well let me try a bit of yours? *presses his lips to his* mm…tasty *smiles*

Zexion: *smiles* wanna try the llady and the tramp thing?

Axel: *nods and puts one end of the noodle in zexions mouth, and the other in his own*

Zexion: *they both start to eat there end until there lips meet in the middle*

Axel: *he presses Zexion closer to him by placing a hand on his lower back*

Zexion: *snuggles a bit closer*

Axel: *licks Zexion lower lip*

Zexion: *makes a small noise*

Axel: *pulls apart after a few moments* that time it tasted sweeter…

Zexion: spicy on this end…*gently toughes his lips and makes a pained expression*

Axel: *whispers* whats wrong? Did i…*trails off*

Zexion: i…think you burned my lips…

Axel: oh im so sorry I didn't…*tilts his face up so he can see his lips*

Zexion: how do they look?

Axel: red…tender…

Zexion: its okay…you didn't know…

Axel: *bites his own lip* i…cant believe…im so sorry…

Zexion: its okay…

Axel: no…its not okay…*looks down*

Zexion: *lightly touches his hand*

Axel *squeezes it abit* that's…never happened before…i…im sorry…

Zexion: im fine…don't worry…

Axel: how…can I not…I live you…but…I hurt you…

Zexion: axel…please…

Axel: *takes his hand and kisses it* can you forgive me…*starts kissing each finger*

Zexion: *smiles* of course.

Axel: *pulls him close and kisses up his wrist a ways and rests his head on his shoulder and whispers sweet things in his ear*

Zexion: *smiles softly*…lets get a box for the food…I wanna go to the zoo…

Axel: that sounds good, stacy? Can we get a box? *smiles and snuggles his head against hif cheek*

Stacy: *quickly hands them a box and smiles* come again soon!

Axel: *waves and takes his hand and they walk out, then opening a portal so there inside the zoo, and don't have to pay* *breeths deeply* nothing like cold to shock your senses! *smiles*

Zexion: *smiles and turtles up a bit due to the cold*

Axel: *puts an arm around his shoulder and they start walking closely*

Zexion: I wanna see the polar bears.

Axel: polar bears are pretty sweet, after that I think we should see the wolves.

Zexion: mkay…I like the wolves…but I really like the foxes…

Axel: you are a fox, my little schemer. *smiles*

Zexion: *smiles* …o really?

Axel: yeah. Your cute, and your hair os soft, and you smell really well, and you're a bit devious. *grins*

Zexion: *giggles*…I suppose that makes sense….you…are a lion!

Axel: a lion? So…why am I a lion?

Zexion: because…of your hair…and you are big…you really like to sleep…and…you are like a big stuffed animal I just want to hug.

Axel: *smiles* are I wanna hug you to! *picks him up and hugs him off the ground and continues walking*

Zexion: *kicks his legs a little*…too tight!

Axel: *hugs him looser* your really tiny…

Zexion: okay seriously…am I really that tiny?

Axel: yeah your like…*sounds distracted*

Zexion: axel?...whats wrong?

Axel: *looks him in the eye* like…when you tried to….to…

Zexion: *whimpers softly*

Axel: shh…*rubs his back* we'll talk to vexen when we get back…lets enjoy our time now…

Zexion: *wraps his arms around axels neck and just nods*

Axel: *axel relaxes a bit and kisses Zexions neck lightly* I love you…

Zexion: love you too…*relaxes also*

Axel: *nuzzles his head against his and walks up to the poler bears* look, theres one walking twords us! *smiles*

Zexion: *looks up and smiles* coooooool…

*the bear walks right up to the glass and looks at them*

Zexion: kinda scary…but…really neat…

*the bear tilts its head*

Axel: I think he likes you…*smiles and puts his hand up to the glass and the bear gets on its hind legs*

Zexion: whoa…huge…

Axel: it looks…unhappy…*looks into the bears face*

Zexion: *looks at it also*…I wonder why?

Axel: *switches Zexion to his back* wild animals shouldn't be caged…I bet she wants to run…I bed she was separated from her family…her mother…

Zexion: *sympathizes with the bear*…poor thing.

*the bear puts its paw were axels is* I wish I would talk to her…

Zexion: axel…I think you kind of are…a lot can be said with little words.

Axel: *removes his hand and she goes on all 4's* i…think she is really strong…

Zexion: *smiles*…like you?

Axel: *looks over at him* you think im strong?

Zexion: *nods and nuzzles into his back abit*

Axel: I guess so…

Zexion: *humms a littlw*

Axel: bye bear…*looks at her watch him leave* *sighs a bit* when I was little I had a strange obsession with wolves…

Zexion: I can see that…your like a wolf and a lion.

Axel: *makes a growling/howling noise* like that? *laughs*

Zexion: *laughs* yeah.

Axel: what do you think everyone else is?

Zexion: im not sure but…I don't really want to talk about them…lets talk about…us.

Axel: *Smiles* about…how much I love you?

Zexion: *hugs him tightly* your awesome.

Axel: your awesome we! *moves him a bit higheron his back*

Zexion: *yips a little*…wasn't ready for that…

Axel: oh im sorry! *tilts his head back so he can look at him*

Zexion: *smiles at him*

Axel: *smiles back* I love you…

Zexion: *sweet closed eye smile* I love you too…

Axel: *switches him so hes hanging on to him from the front and kisses him gently*

Zexion: *smiles into the kiss*

Axel: *seems to hesitate for a second and runs his tongue across his lower lip and parts* did I hurt you? Did I do it again?

Zexion: *jumps a little(…it felt hot…but didn't burn this time.

Axel: *sighs a bit* why does this keep happening?...

Zexion: *looks down*…is it me?

Axel: no it isn't…it cant be…*hugs him tightly and moves from side to side*

Zexion: *nuzzles his chest*…I still love you…

Axel: I hope so…*rests his head ontop of his* because id be very sad if you didn't…

Zexion: *brings hand up and scratches his head but when he brings it down a clump of hair comes out with it* whoa…that's new….

Axel: *blinks a few times while looking at his hand*…werewolf syndrome? *starts walking twords a dark area so they can portal*

Zexion: I don't think so axel…*panics a littla and pulls out another clump then looks at axel with terrified eyes*

Axel: stop pulling were going home…*opens a portal and starts walking quickly*

Zexion: *looks down*

Axel: its okay Zexion…its okay…*rubs his back as he starts tosee the lab*

Zexion: *whimpers nervously*

Axel: *kisses his forhead as they enter the lab* vexen…

Vexen: *jumps a bit* what now…*looks at Zexion and points to the lab table and hes sat down*

Zexion: *just looks down and goes to touch his hair again*

Axel: *sits behind him and takes his hands gently and holds themin zexions lap*

Vexen: explain?

Axel: no appitite…hairs falling out…

Zexion: *looks to the side and bounces his leg nervously*…I don't know whats wrong…

Vexen:…*sits on a doctor stool and slides infront of him* malnutrition explains the hair…no appitite though…hmm…when did you start losing your appitite?

Zexion: *thinks* like…a month ago…

Axel: why didn't you say anything?

Vexen: alright…and when did you start having problems, like stress and such?

Zexion: *looks at vexen* stress?

Vexen: I talked to you the other day, and you said that a lot was happening, and you felt almost sigh…that's stress…stress can cause head aches, neasua, and loss of appetite…

Zexion: I guess…it started after namine dumped me…

Vexen: which was?

Axel: *squeezes him reassuringly*

Zexion: a month ago…

Vexen: well…theres your answer…

Axel: you…didn't tell me any of that… *puts his head on zexions shoulder*

Zexion: I didn't realize…

Axel: *kisses zexys shoulder*

Vexen: yes stress can affect you a lot…so about that choice you had to make…I see you chose axel…

Zexion: *blushes*…yes…I did…

Axel: *hugs him*

Vexen: *sighs a bit* well…be careful I guess…zexion did you bite your lip? It looks a tad red.

Zexion: oh uh…yes…

Axel: *looks down*

Vexen: *stands and gets close* Zexion…that's a burn…*looks at axel angrily*

Zexion: *closes his eyes preparing to be scolded*

Axel: vexen I don't know what happened it just…*looks down*

Vexen: *sighs a bit* howed it happen?

Zexion: it well…um…

Axel: I licked his lip…and it burned him…I don't know how it happened…

Vexen: it can be a few things…A. Zexion makes you lose control. B. you heat up more because your so attracted to him…C. you're an ass hole that enjoys his : im hoping it isn't "c"

Axel: its not…I hate to see you hurt…*moves his head across his shoulder lovingly*

Vexen: im going to tell you to work on your control….*crosses his arms* or ill beat the control into you…you wont hurt him…ever…

*axel freezes at the word beat*

Zexion: *looks at vexen like "don't say that!"*

Vexen: it got him to think now didn't it…*glares at axel* I will…so beware…

Axel: *burries his face in zexions shoulder a bit and doesn't say anything, which is strange*

Zexion: *sighs*…what do you suggest I do for the stress?

Vexen: stress balls, excersize, drawing, reading, music, but most importantlu talk to someone about it…

Zexion: okay…thank you…I'm afraid to brush my hair though…

Vexen: I would just run a wide toothed comb through it in the mourning, just to tame it…

Zexion: *nods* …thank you…

Vexen: no problem…*axel helps Zexion down and goes to stand but vexen slams him to the table* I swear to god if he gets hurt I will beat you…tourture you…I will kill you in the most painful way I can think of. Do you understand? *sounds all growly*

Axel: *eyes widen and nods*

*vexen throws him out of his lab*

Zexion: im so sorry!

Axel: *blinks a few times and just watches the door, looks like hes not really there*

Zexion: *hugs him tightly*

Axel: *makes a small gasp and snakes his arms around Zexion and squeezes abit* terrifying….

Zexion: I'm sorry..he's…really protective…

Axel: its…its okay…just…*takes a deep breath* I had a flashback…its…its nothing…

Zexion: im sorry…

Axel: its not your fault…im fine see? *pulls back and gives him a very small smile*

Zexion: okay…*sighs a little*

Axel: don't worry so much…*kisses his forhead*

Zexion: obviously…I really need to stop worrying….

Axel: yes…and the best way to do that is a warm bath…sadly without me. *small smile*

Zexion: *smiles*…well would you like to run the water for me?

Axel: *small smile* sure. *takes his hand as they start walking to zexys room*

Zexion: *clings to his arm*

Axel: *brings him into a close hug type walk* you know how much I love you?

Zexion: *nods* a lot…

Axel: A lot a lot…*sighs a bit contently* this feels…so good…

Zexion: *smiles* what does?

Axel: you…me…hugging…kissing…*snuggles against him a bit* loving eachother…it feels…perfect…

Zexion: it does…it really does…

Axel: *leans over and kisses him momentarily* *they open zexions door and go into the bathroom* I bet bubbles would make this bath better!

Zexion: *smiles* its possible. *starts to take off his shirt but realizes his ribs are showing*

Axel: *looks at Zexion after turning on the faucet* Zexion…take off your shirt…

Zexion: *shakes head*

Axel: *pulls him into his lap and bounces his knees a bit* Zexion don't worry about me judging you…I make mystakes to…let me be there for you…

Zexion: *closes his eyes*…okay…*slowly takes off his shirt*

Axel: *eyes are drawn to his ribs* its okay…itll be okay…*wraps his arms around him tightly*

Zexion: i…didn't even notice before…I guess…ignorance is bliss…

Axel: *runs a hand down his stomach* it is…*kisses his neck lightly*

Zexion: *shivers lightly*

Axel: *presses zexions back to axels chest and rests his head on his shoulder and starts moving his hands randomly across his stomach and chest*

Zexion: *breath hitches and he arches his back*

Axel: *tolts zexions face to the side and kisses him shourtly while axels hands find zexions sides and runs his hands up them*

Zexion: inhales sharply and gasps lightly* mnn….

Axel: don't hesitate to tell me to stop…*runs hands across his lower back and then back across his lower tummy and up*

Zexion: p-please stop…sorry…

Axel: *wraps arms around him and hugs him close* don't be sorry…this kind of thing is still new to you…*smiles*

Zexion: thank you…I always get worried that if I tell someone to stop…they wont…

Axel: *nuzzles his shoulder* if you say it,. Its done I promise…now I will leave you alone to bathe in peace. *shuts the water off*

Zexion: *smiles and stands* thank you axel…

Axel: *kisses him lightly* no, thank you. *smiles and exits the room and makes a portal to his own*

Xigbar: *laying on his bed* sup sweetcheeks?

Axel: Xigbar! Your going to get your germs all over my bed! Get off it right now!

Xigbar: awe I don't have germs! Don't be a buttwipe!

Axel: don't be a buttwipe! *mocks him and bends to get clothes out of the dresser*

Xigbar: hmm? I like this view! *wiggles eyebrows*

Axel: *makes a face and pulls out flannel pj's* why are you here? *sigh*

Xigbar: I'm soooooooo bored!...so…your single now?

Axel: *smiles and blushes* no…im not single anymore…

Xigbar: what? That was fast! Who'd ya get?

Axel: *plays with his own hand* well…I um…*coughs* Zexion. *loving smile creeps onto his face at the mention of his name*

Xigbar: WHAT? How on earth did you manage that? That's not fair!

Axel: I don't know…its not like I deserve him…*face gets a bit somber*

Xigbar: oh my god…shut up. You are the envy of the organization right now…

Axel: *gives him a strange look* because everyone wants Zexion…well tuff shit hes mine…

Xigbar: chyeah…I get that…but it doesn't mean im gunna lay off either of you!

Axel: *eyes widen a bit and then they turn into a glare*

Xigbar: *glares back*…careful axel…hes quite little…and delicate…he'll break easily…

Axel: *slouches a bit and sits next to him* I know…*looks down and away* I already burnt him…it wasn't bad but…*grips his own leg tightly* it kills me to know I did that…

Xigbar: and you'll do it again…I can assure you…

Axel: I don't want to hurt him Xigbar…*stands and starts to pace* he means so much to me…I cant keep hurting him…I just cant…

Xigbar: hey…listen…your power is fire…its hard to control. The fact is…you have a hard time controlling yourself around him. You are going to hurt him…you need to realize that. I can also tell you…that Zexion will still love you…

Axel: theres got to be soe way around it…*continues to pace* *holds out fingers and names things off in his head, and Xigbar knows there not healthy ideas* no…no…*ticks off fingers* no…

Xigbar: axel…calm down. I don't know what else to say to you…just…be prepared…

Axel: *pinches the bridge of his nose* its not fair…its…just not fair…

Xigbar: *shrugs* I cant help you there..*warps away*

Axel: *just watches him leave* jerk…*grabs his flannel pants and puts the, on along with a beater and goes to zexions room*

Zexion: *sitting on the bed*…you were gone a lone time…

Axel: Xigbar was in my bed…and I talked to him a bit…*small sigh and sits next ti him* I don't know why I confide in him…

Zexion: *shrugs* the bath was nice…

Axel: im glad. *small smile* you look fresh…glowing. *smiles and scoots a bit closer to him*

Zexion: *smiles at him* thanks.

Axel: no problem zexy it's the truth…*takes one of his hands and just sits there holding it*

Zexion: why do you seem so…sad Axel?

Axel: I told him…I burned you and he said its…going to happen again…and again bit he said youll still love me *takes the arm that's connected to his and puts it around his shoulder so hes hugging Zexion* I just don't understand how…

Zexion: because…you make me so happy…youre my best friend and you understand me. I love you.

Axel: *tilts zexions head up and kisses him gently and moves so there laying down*

Zexion: *moans lightly and deepens the kiss*

Axel: *moves his hands up his sides and moves so he is ontop*

Zexion: *gasps lightly and arches up to axel*

Axel: *grinds his hips a little and pins zexions hands above his head and deepens the kiss firther*

Zexion: *makes a soft whimper noise and his body tenses*

Axel: *doesn't really comprehend at first but after a very shourt moment he parts and looks at him* what…..

Zexion: *eyes are closed and he is crying* st-stop!

Axel: *lets go of him and sees his wrosts and lips* I didn't…*jumps off of him and sits him up* I'm so sorry I didn't…I *starts crying himself*

Zexion: *holds his wrists near his stomach and doubles over a bit*

Axel: *kneals infront of him* Zexion im so sorry!

Zexion: *manages to look up at him, his eyes slightly watery*…its okay…

Axel: *shakes his head* no…no its not…*a more tears run down his own cheeks but brings his hand back not trusting himself*

Zexion: *pulls his wrists out and looks at them*..mnn…Axel…im not mad.

Axel: you may not be…but I am…*pinches the bridge of his nose* you don't even want to get even…it doesn't seem fair…*closes his eyes*

Zexion: get even?

Axel: *nods a bit but wont look at him*

Zexion: axel…I wouldn't do that…

Axel: you-you should want to! *sits* I thought that's how everone is supposed to be…*shakes his head a bit, not looks at him, ashamed*

Zexion: *frowns* no that's not true! Please look at me…

Axel: *shakes his head no* I don't…deserve to even look at you…

Zexion: please…*sounds like hes about to cry*

Axel: *finally looks up into his face as more tears pour down*

Zexion: I love you…

Axel: *small smile and closes his eyes* I love you…and I know what I have to do…to keep you happy…**takes his hand*

Zexion: but…I am happy…I don't understand…

Axel: *shakes his head a bit* don't worry about it…*kisses the burn on his wrist* I need to go speak with vexen…ill be back very soon…don't fall asleep, because ill be back I promise…

Zexion: *looks at him confused as he leaves*…*goes to the bathroom and runs his wrist under cold water*

Axel: *walks determined to vexens lab* vexen…I need a favor…youll like this favor a lot…

Vexen: and what is that?

Axel: I need you to…*gulps a bit* freeze my core…

Vexen: *smirks*…im assuming this is for Zexion…

Axel: who else would it be for! *takes a deep breath* just get it over with…

Vexen: *smiles* …I will do this gladly *puts his hand on axels stomach and with one breath forces ice into axels core extinguishing the fire*

Axel: *gasps and forces down a scream and he goes a bit limp against the table* *heavy breathing*Vexen: you are going tofeel very cold and weak for a while. If you want the fire back…you'll have to reignite it yourself…now…leave…

Axel: *keeps his hands on his stomach and opens a portal to zexionsroom and stumbles through it and collapses on his knees near the bed with a groan*

Zexion:*jumps a bit and runs to him* axel?

Axel:*seems pail and doesn't have the glow he used to* cold…very cold…*starts to shiver*

Zexion: *eyes widen* axel why are you so cold…why do you look so different…what did you do?

Axel: *moves his hands to reveal lingering frost* it was…put out…*shivers*

Zexion: *looks him in the eye* …vexen did this to you? Axel!

Axel: I asked him to…I couldn't…hurt you anymore…*closes his eyes* it was the only way…

Zexion: *puts his hand on axels stomach8 no! we have to relite it! Ill get a blanket! *goes to get up*

Axel: *pulls him down and whispers* no…I did this…because I want to…and…a blanket wont fix it…it takes a lot more then that…

Zexion: *looks about to cry*

Axel: *pulls him close* shh…don't cry…please don't cry…

Zexion: *a couple of tears fall* I didn't want you to do that…

Axel: *strokes his hair* well I did…*kisses his cheek* now I wont burn you…is okay…don't cry…

Zexion: *chokes on a sob*…its not…

Axel: yes it is…*snuggles against him* I wont hurt you…we can snuggle without worry…I can kiss you without burning…

Zexion: I didn't care!...i still love you no matter what…

Axel: but…I didn't love me…I was so …frustrated…just…let me try this…

Zexion: *shivers a bit* …fine…

Axel: im sorry…if it doenst work…you can help me…relight it…it will hurt…

*shakes his head* u just want you to be happy…

Axel: I am happy…as long as im with you..*snuggles against him*

Zexion: *sighs*…you didn't have to change for me axel…

Axel: but…I did…and its done…*kisses his cheek*

Zexion: *clings to him a bit*…don't do things like this anymore…

Axel: *nuzzles his shoulder* I wont…I promise…are…are you mad?

Zexion: yes…a little bit…

Axel: do you want to punish me? *chuckles a little and kisses his shoulder*

Zexion: no axel…*just leans against him*

Axel: *holds him close* tiered…*rests his head on zexions shoulder*

Zexion: then…lets sleep…

Axel: *picks him up long enough to set him on the bed and just collapses next to him* I love you...

Zexion: I love you too…now go to sleep…

Axel: *snuggles up against him and wraps his ar,s around him and quickly falls asleep*

Zexion: *curles up and falls asleep against him*


	22. Just Lovely

Axel: *wakes up shivering furiously against Zexion*

Zexion: *the shivering wakes him up too* axel…you need to put on some warm clothes…

Axel: cold…*rubs his arms trying to calm the shivering down*

Zexion: *hugs him*…im sorry…

Axel: i-its okay…open a portal please…

Zexion*opens the portal to axels room*

Axel: *puts a hand on the dresser to brace himself and picks out a few things,. And walks over to the closet to get something* what day is today?

Zexion: *rubs eyes* im not sure…

Axel: *sighs* I think its Christmas eve…which means the Christmas party is tonight..*pulls on black skinneys behind the closet door*

Zexion: really?...i'm not sure I'll go…

Axel: Xemnas would be upset…were supposed to exchange gifts…*sighsand walks out pulling on knee black lace up boots with some furr on the inside*

Zexion: ill drop off my gift then…

Axel: *shivering starts to die as he pulls on a mid sleeve black shrirt with a hood and cool red and black hobo gloves that almost meet his shirt* Zexion come here…talk to me…*clips on chains*

Zexion: *walks over* …talk about what?

Axel: why you don't want to go to the Christmas party…

Zexion: I don't celebrate Christmas remember?

Axel: I know that but…that's no reason not to go…were supposed to be a "family" remember?

Zexion: I know that but…it…doesn't feel right…

Axel: they can never replace your real family…

Zexion: *mutters under his breath* that's not what I ment…

Axel: then…what did you mean?

Zexion: nothing…

Axel: *sighs and pushes him down and straddles him* come on…tell me…

Zexion: *blushes internsely* …no!

Axel: why not? *licks his neck without worry* come on…tell me…please?

Zexion: *shivers* n-no…you wouldn't like me anymore…

Axel: *licks the outer shell of his ear and nibbles on the ear lobe* oh yeah…try me…

Zexion: *gasps*…i…..i don't believe in god…

Axel: *laughs a bit* I stopped believing in god when I was ten. *showers his exposed neck in kisses* I just couldn't do it…

Zexion: *gasps again*…but…you…wear crosses all the time…

Axel: they were my mothers…*comes to his lips and kisses him with raw emotion*

Zexion: *moans deeply into the kiss*

Axel: *there tongues start a small fight for dominance in this kiss*

Zexion: *hums a bit and pulls axel closer*

Axel: *cups zexions cheek and deepens the kiss further*

Zexion: *axel feels zexions lip curl into a snear and he quickly rolls them so hes on top of axel*

Axel: *makes a small noise, like he enjoys being dominated and leans up a bit to kiss Zexion*

Zexion: *kisses him back but parts*…I don't really know how to be seme…*blushes….

Axel: let you in on a little secret…wing it…*smirks a bit* touch me…*takes one of zexions hands and places it on his chest* taste me…*kisses his lips* and just…do…

Zexion: *blushes madly*…o-okay,,,*runs his hands down axels torso and then back up*

Axel: *shudders a bit and moves zexions hand so its going under his shirt*that's the best wau to…*closes his eyes* do that…

Zexion: *hand shakes a little bit* *runs his hands down axels side then snakes them up his shirt, still shaking and his hands a bit cold*

Axel: a small gasp escapes his lips and his back arches slightly* your doing…great…

Zexion: *takes one hand and runs his fingers through axels hair then rests it at the back of his neck*

Axel: *small shuttered sound as he leans up to meet his lips, but Zexion doesn't let them meet*

Zexion: *pushes axel back down* not yet…*smirks and tilts axels head back and breaths warm air on his neck*

Axel: *eye lids flutter a bit and makes a small noise*

Zexion: *whispers sweet nothings in his ear* *moves back to axels neck and licks lightly up it then blows on it cooling the saliva*

Axel: ghhnnn… *hitched breath and his back arches up against Zexion* *goes to touch him but his hand gets pined down*

Zexion: *shakes head* not…yet…*moves a hand down the side of axels leg and then wraps his hand up in one of axels chains*

Axel: *moans deep in his throat and closes his eyes*

Zexion: *moves his hands up to axes head and cups his cheeks* *hovers about an inch from his lips and breaths on them*

Axel: *eyes open and his breath hitches* kiss me…

Zexion: …no…*smirks evily*…I want you…to want it…

Axel: I want it…*leans up but Zexion pushes him back down* *wines a bit*

Zexion: *runs a finger down axels face, barely touching his skin*…prove it…

Axel: *in a breath voice* how…

Zexion: don't know…just do…

Axel: *looks up at him and Zexion can feel him heat up a bit and can tell axel is pushing the feeling down* *whimpers a bit* I want you…so bad…even…inside me…*cheeks flare up and he reaches up again to kiss him*

Zexion: *pushes him down again*…try harder axel…

Axel: *his stomach starts to flex trying to keep the fire unlit* I love you…I want to be with you…I want you to top…you make up for all of the tragedy in my life, your single existence is the reason I wake! The reason I get out of bed!

Zexion: *freezes and suddenly leans down forcing their lips together*

Axel: *immediately deepens the kiss and arches up against him trying to be as close as possible*

Zexion: *moans again and presses them together*

Axel: *puts a hand at the back of zexion's neck and his other trailing down his spine*

Zexion: mmmm…*hums*

Axel: *moans and nips at his lip a bit* I love you so much…*seems a bit frantic like he wants more*

Zexion: *small smile* *leans up as though he is finished*

Axel: *whimpers* z-zexion…I need you…

Zexion: *tilts his head in confusion*…I don't understand…

Axel: *sits up and presses there lips together shourtly and pulls abit on the collar of zexys shirt* *parts and gazes into his eyes saying everything without saying anything*

Zexion: a-axel…im not ready…to get any closer…not yet…

Axel: *closes his eyes but when he opens them understanding is overflowing and he smiles* its okay…*touches his cheek* I love you…that's all that matters…

Zexion: *sighs of relief*…thank you…*nuzzles into his hand*…thank you…

Axel: *moves the hair out of his face* I wouldn't make you…*grins* what a good seme…

Zexion: im sorry I tried to…relight the fire…I just…

Axel: shh…its okay…*shakes his head* I just don't want it lit…at least not yet…*pulls him into his lap and rocks him abit* you did…really well…

Zexion: really?

Axel: I didn't know you could do that…*puts a hand on his own neck* my weak spot…you found it quickly…

Zexion: wild guess…*smiles*…being seme is a lot of work though…

Axel; it really is…*nuzzles his shoulder* I love you…and im glad you want to wait.

Zexion: im glad your okay with it…

Axel: Christmas merical I guess…*smiles* we should go eat *stands* lets get you dressed and ill make food…

Zexion: okay…

Axel: *sighs a bit* Zexion…I lied…*kneals down under his bed for a small jewlry box* I do believe in god…but…sometimes im not sure…

Zexion: I kinda thought so…its okay….i don't care whether you do or don't…

Axel: *hugs the small box close* I think the only reason I still hang on to that…is because my mom did…*opens the box and outs on one of the larger crosses, about 2 inches* this one was her favorite…

Zexion: I really wish I could believe…it seems like such a comfort…

Axel: sometimes…*puts the box under his bed* but im not sure if theres a heaven or hell…if there is im afraid im going to the latter…

Zexion: I doupt that…*sighs*…but I wouldn't know…

Axel: *shrugs a bit* at least its warm. *smiles a bit and opens a portal to zexys room*

Zexion: wanna pick out my clothes again?...you did really well last time…

Axel: sure…*grins a bit* does that mean I get to dress you?

Zexion: *blushes a bit* …if you want…

Axel: *blushes also* ill let you put on your own pants…*goes to the closet*

Zexion: thanks…*sits on the bed and kicks his legs childishly*

Axel: *strokes his non existant beard and starts pulling things out of the closet**pulls out neon purple skinny jeans* *looks to Zexion* ive never scene these before…*smiles and continues*

Zexion: *giggles a little* I wore them to raves…

Axel: *laughs and gets lost in the closet* wanna wear a dress? *picks his head out long enough to grin*

Zexion: um…no…do I have one?

Axel: no but id like to see that…,*laughs and comes out with a pair of black pants that are tight at the top and loss at the bottom, and a purple and white long sleeved shirt with a vest that laces up the sides and has 4 silver skull buttons closing it, and matching cgloves and belt* do you want a jacket?

Zexion: sure…how do you manage to fine the most…fancy clothes in my closet?

Axel: *pokes head out* cause im awesome! *dives in and finds a jacket that has sleeves that flare out a bit and matches the vest by lacing in the front to close it and skull buttons on the pockets* hows this?

Zexion: perfect…keep Xigbar away from me…did this outfit have a hat?

Axel: *reaches up on a very top shelf and falls out of the closet with hat in hand, a top hat with a few flowers surrounding a silver skull* hows this?

Zexion: very good…*goes into the bathroom and puts the pants on*…you…wanted to do the rest?

Axel: your…going to let me? *smiles softly and picks up the shirt*

Zexion: *smiles sweetly*…yeah…it makes me feel like I have a butler…

Axel: *rolls his eyes* a butler that's a bit…devious? A…devil of a butler? *as he is taking off Zexion's shirt he barely touches the skin on his stomach*

Zexion: *shivers a bit*

Axel:*pulls the new shirt over carefully and pulls on his vest, and as he is buttoning his fingers linger a bit longer than necessary*

Zexion: *smiling slightly*

Axel: *kisses him sweetly and laces up his jacket and places the hat on his head*

Zexion: I feel…so important…having someone dress me…

Axel: *chuckles* that's funny…*grins( so…what do you want for breakfast?

Zexion: *looks at him with a smile* I well since im dressed so nicely…and since were together I'm going to test your skills. Something fancy…and to drink green tea with rose pedals…

Axel: *sighs a bit* im going to need a tail coat if you keep this up. *grins and starts to walk with him to the kitchen*

Zexion: admit it…you like taking care of me…

Axel: *smiles* I want that tail coat. *laughs and pulls out his chair for him*

Zexion: *sits*…I guess…ill wear this to the party…*smiles*

Axel: Xigbar better not touch you…*sits for a moment looking a bit sick, but quickly gets over it*

Zexion: I would hope he didn't…

Xion: mourning guys…wow…nice clothes…

Zexion: thanks…

Axel: *yawns a bit and starts making some sort of breakfast* hey xion…merry Christmas…

Xion: merry Christmas to you guys too…so…I heard you two are together! I didn't see that coming/

Zexion: *shrugs* anything can happen.

Axel: Christmas merical/ wish thingy…Xion can you get out the green tea packets…cant find the rose pedals anywere…*seems to brighten up and grins and goes threw a portal*

Xion: well no good can ever come from that grin…

Zexion: I know right?...i kinda miss the days when we hated each other…if that makes any sense…

*axel comes back with like 20 roses, never closing the portak* what about if that makes any sense?

Zexion: oh…um…nothing…

Xion: *rolls eyes*…he said he misses the days when you two hated eachother…

Axel: *seemsconfused* would you like to expand on that thought…

Zexion: I mean it was kind of fun…sorry I don't know how to explain it…

Xion: hey Zexion…you look kinda…smaller that usual…

Axel: I think I understand…*nods a bit but when he turns around he frowns* yeah xion…he is a bit smaller…

Xion: okay so im not crazy…stand up Zexion…

Zexion: um…id rather not…

Axel: *looks at them with a raised eyebrow* humor her…

Zexion: fine…*stands*

Xion: 8walks over*…zexion…you're almost my size!...can I borrow your clothes?

Axel: *cracks up* Zexion does have kinda girly clothes *grins*

Zexion: do not!

Xion: you have very…renaissance style clothing…anyway*pokes his side* you are so tiny! I bet I could pick you up!

Axel: oh I have to see this…*grins and watches*

Xion: okay hold still…*quickly lifts him up princess style*

Zexion: *yips* h-hey!

Axel: *points and starts laughing* awe! So cute!

Xion: *sets him down* that was fun. Really eat something though…

Zexion: yeah yeah…I am not tiny…

Axel: riiight…*sets food infront of Zexion with green tea and rose pedals* xion do you want some? *pours himself coffee*

Xion: no im good. I have to go help demys with something…*rolls eyes* see you at the party! *leaves*

Zexion: thank you…*looks at food*

Axel: *sits next to him* well…

Zexion: *picks up a fork and takes a bite*

Axel: *sips coffee waiting* so…hoe is it?

Zexion: everything you make tastes good so why even ask! *smiles*

Axel:because im concerned that it doesn't suit your taste. *smiles and leans back*

Zexion: well I do. *eats a bit more*…I will admit…im not hungry still…

Axel: oh…well…is there any way I can change that?

Zexion: *shrugs and continues to eat…even though he doesn't want to*…

Axel: *sighs a bit* I know you don't want to but you need to…*scoots closer to him and rubs his shoulders*

Zexion: *sighs* *continues eating and finished the plate*

Axel: how you feeling babe? *puts his head on his shoulder*

Zexion: really full…*leads his head against axel's*

Axel: *sneaks his hand around and rubs his tummy* I bet you do…*rubs his head against his*

Zexion: *smiles a bit*

Axel: so…now what do you want to do? On this Christmas eve?

Zexion: *shrugs*…sleep…

Axel: *nuzzleszexions shoulder* sounds good…

Zexion: well…I don't really want to sleep…I was kidding…

Axel: *chuckles a bit* sleeping wasn't on my mind. *grins* do you want to go for a walk?

Zexion: sure…but I don't want to walk…

Axel: babe…what do you want to do?

Zexion: wanna watch a movie in the rec room?

Axel: sounds good lets go!

Zexion: *stands and fallows him*

Axel: *takes hand as they walk and squeezes it abit* *smiles*

Zexion: what do you wanna watch?

Axel: *shrugs* what ever you wanna watch. *grins*

Zexion: oh how about…Coraline

Axel: yeah! I like that movie! *sits on the couch*

Zexion: *puts in the movie then site sideways next to axel, draping his legs across axels lap*

Axel: *looks down his legs and eyes go up to his face and smiiles*

Zexion: *smiles back*

Axel: now why do I get the feet, and not your head? Unless you want me to…tickle your feet! *grins and grabs his feet and starts to tickle them*

Zexion: *starts kicking legs and giggling* st-stop! No!

Axel: *puts his legs in a type of choke hold and tickles the,* watchyeah gunna do! *laughs*

Zexion: *squeeks*

Axel: *looks back* oh come on zexy! Fight back! *tickles his feet fearcly*

Zexion: *manages to swing a leg and kick him in the chest*

Axel: *hits the back of the couch still holding the one foot* wow someones got some leg power! *continues tickling the other*

Zexion: ill kick you….in a …worse spot! *said between giggles*

Axel: oh yeah? *laughs a bit*

Zexion: *brings down his foot right on axels crotch*

Axel: *drops his foot and doubles forword with a yipe*

Zexion: I told you!...did I hit to hard?

Axel: *whimpers a bit* y-yes! *a few tears drip down*

Zexion: but…that wasn't nearly as hard as ive hit you before!

Axel: I wasn't expecting it! I thought you were joking…*wipes his eyes and pouts* kiss it? *grins*

Zexion: *blushes madly* n-no!

Axel: *laughs a bit* kiss me instead? *pouts*

Zexion: okay…*leans forward and kisses him*

Axel: *smiles* kick me there again and ill hit you…on your back side…with a ruler…*small laugh*

Zexion: *looks at him like "you wouldn't!"*

Axel:*raises and eye brow like "ive done it before, don't test me"*

Zexion: *makes an "okay ill be good" face*

Axel: *smiles* im lucky, you would never do anything like that to me *laughs*

Zexion: I wouldn't be able to keep a hold of you. *smiles* lets watch the movie.

Axel: *puts an arm around his shoulder* you couldn't even sit on me to keep me down *laughs and puts his head on zexys and they watch the movie*

Zexion: *after the movie* yay! I made it through!

Axel: yes you did! Congradulatory kiss? *smiles*

Zexion: yes please! *smiles back*

Axel: *leans over and kisses him gently*

*they leave for the Christmas party shourtly after that. Xigbar wanted to see axel in the underwear, Zexion received a nurses outfit from Xigbar, Saix and Xemnas bought Zexion an old spell book and Zexion went crazy for it, demyx glomped Zexion and kissed his cheek screaming "!" Marluxia was axels secret santa and he gave him a fluffy pink hat, witch axel regifted right back to him. Then Zexion noticed something. Axel looked worse, so pail his eyes glowed against his skin, a fever visible on his cheeks, a constant runny nose. Zexion couldn't let that happen, so he broght him back to axels room and draws him a hot bath, making axel put on athletic shorts so he could stay with him*

Axel: your trying to relight it…aren't you…

Zexion: yeah…im sorry…but your body cant handle it…get in the tub please….

Axel: *looks at the steaming tub* but…*looks over at him sadly*

Zexion: axel…please…

Axel: *sighs and sticks his foot in* h-hot! *finishes getting in with clenched fists*

Zexion: *sits near the edge*…anything?

Axel: its thawing…*closes his eyes* but not igniting…*coughs into his fist*

Zexion: *bites his lip but then looks like a light bulb goes off*…ill be right back…

Axel: *looks kinda sad* were are you going…*watches as he leaves*

Zexion: *after a few minuts the door opens and Zexion walks in wearing the nurses outfit. The purple trim shining, the purple fishnets hugging slender legs, the dress slidding up a bit every time he steps, leaving not much left to the imagination, complete with nurses hat and all*

Axel: *blinks and his breath hitches in his throat* *cant really say anything but his eyes wander up and down his figure*

Zexion: *blushes a bit but shakes it off*…I know what to do…*walks over to the edge of the tub and neals next to it*

Axel: *gulps a bit and looks up at him* you look…wow…

Zexion: *leans forward so hes on his knees, his hands are on the edge of the tub and his back arches slightly*

Axel: *another hitched breath at the sight* wow…

Zexion: *leans forward a bit more and runs a finger down the side of axels face, trails it along his jaw and under his chin and tilts his head up* *breaths softly on his neck*

Axel: ggnnn…*closes eyes and tenses a bit*

Zexion: *moves even closer and his lips just grazes axels neck, while his other hand trails its fingertips up axels chest*

Axel: *moans deep in his throat and back arches*

Zexion: *pulls back and gets in straddling axels hips and slowly runs his hands down axels chest*

Axel: *moans and his back arches and Zexion can feel a bit of heat coming from axels core* *tenses trying to keep it down*

Zexion: *pushes axel back the way he did before* stop fighting it…*gently nuzzles axels neck*

Axel: *sharp breath as he begins to relax*

Zexion: *runs both of his hands through axels hair and lingers over his lips* *moves his legs so his knee is pushing axels legs apart*

Axel: *a bit moreheat starts to build as axel groans* i-I think i-I need a prostate exam…*gulps a little*

Zexion: *blushes not comfortable with it but trails a hand slowly down axel's torso making his way to the waistband of axels shorts and runs his fingers along it*

Axel: *gasps as his fingers run over sensitive areas but grabs his hand* you don't…have to…*squeezes it lightly*

Zexion: *closes eyes and quickly pins axel's hands back. Suddenly kisses him passionately*

Axel: *kisses him back with just as much passion and arches his back against him, heat deffinatly there but not quite lite* *pants a bit when he gets the chance, relighting draining his energy*

Zexion: *forces their bodies closer and slightly digs his nails into axels shoulder. Not breaking the skin*

Axel: *forces the kiss to part and throws his head back and groans not in pleasure but in pain* g-get out! *pushes him off and just as he gets him out of the water it rapidly boils around axel and he starts to pant and squeezes his eyes shut and then screams as his insides ignites, feeling like maltant lava is coursing threw his veins and burning him from the inside out*

Zexion: *ducks next to the tub and shakes lightly and covers his ears*

Axel: *cries out in a pathetic voice and the pain hits its peek* *stumbles out of the tub and hits the cool tile floor and the water around him starts to sizzle and steam*

Zexion: *crawls to his side and looks at him very concerned*

Axel: *looks up at him with half lidded eyes* how about…that prostate…exam…*passes out*

Zexion: *wraps him up in towels and snuggles up against him and axel immediately wraps his arms around him* I love you….

Axel: I love you….to…..

*they both fall asleep*

Axel: *wakes up with a grint and streaches cracking his back loudly*

Zexion: *the sound wakes him up*…mmnn…

Axel: good mourning sunshine…*rubs his face*

Zexion: morning…*rubs neck a bit*

Axel: *lets get you changed…*opens a portal and Zexion comes back in a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt and axel is wearing jeans and a fitted tee* I really like that uniform…we need to get you a maid one…yes…

Zexion: I um…have one…*blushes*

Axel: *mouth drops* so that's why you seemed all concerned when I said wanna wear a dress!

Zexion: yes actually…Xigbar got it for me last year…always getting me new…"uniforms hoping ill wear them for him…

Axel: well…cant blame him…*kisses his hand* merry Christmas…

Zexion: merry Christmas…

Axel: I had a surprise for you…but itll have to wait till tongight…*smiles

Zexion: awe…okay….*smiles* would you like to look at xigbars gifts?

Axel: how many do you have?

Zexion: I told you…he gets me an outfit every year….*pulls out a bunch of stuff from the portal maid, cat, angel, school girl. You get the idea*

Axel: *eyes them mischeviously* lovelly… *stretches recovering from last night*

Zexion: im sorry…it caused you so much pain…

Axel: over and done now…zexion can you try and crack my back?...its a bit stiff…

Zexion: sure…get on the floor.

Axel: *lays down* glade im not the only one Xigbar gives weird gifts to…

Zexion: same here…okay breath in…*as axel takes a breath he quickly presses his palms down on the middle of axels back and they hear a loud hearty crack* better?

Axel: much! Puts an arm around Zexion and looks at the outfits* he never gets me outfits…he always gives me "toys"

Zexion: im glad he only gives me outfits!...he'll probably stars getting you some…

Axel: probably…*smiles* I love you…

Zexion: its Christmas morning. What present would you like today?

Axel: hm…a Christmas kiss!

Zexion: *gets up on his tip toes and kisses him*

Axel: *presses them a bit closer all aware of what might happen*

Zexion: *seems to tense up, preparing to be burned*

Axel: *bites his own lip and parts without burning him* howed I do?

Zexion: *smiles* perfect…ill be right back…wait here…

Axel: hurry back!

Zexion: *goes out into the hallway in the direction of vexens lab but on the way he sees a small blonde walking twords him*

Roxas: *whispers* hi Zexion…*smells him* you smell like a camp fire…*frowns*

Zexion: *looks down* how are you…

Roxas: *shrugs* numb…im glad I found you. I want to warn you…

Zexion: warn me?

His…fetishes..*grabs his hand* he likes…abuse, but not to much or he'll have flash backs. He wants to top…he likes *whispers the word vibrator* he-

Zexion: st-stop…please…i…I trust him…im sorry…

Roxas: he'll hurt you..hes the least trust worthy person I know…don't let him…*frowns*

Zexion: *hugs him tightly* …he wont…

Roxas: *hugs back* I hope so…merry Christmas…

Zexion: merry christmas…

Roxas: bye…*leaves*

Zexion: *watches him leave* *sighs and walks to Vexens lab but the door is locked meaning he isn't in yet*…oh well…*portals back to axel*

Axel: wered you go…why do you look…sad?

Zexion: oh I was going to talk to vexen but he wasn't in…

Axel: well that doesn't take very long…what else happened?

Zexion: nothing…

Axel: that's not a face that says nothing…just tell me…

Zexion: i…ran into Roxas and we talked for a bit. Now…please respect the fact that I cant tell you anymore.

Axel: *looks kinda hurt that he wont tell him* fine…I wont ask…*plays with his own hands a bit*

Zexion: *trys to shake off what Roxas said*…w-would you like it if…I put on another costum fore you? *trying to cheer them both up*

Axel: *shakes his head* no that's alright…*seems to just dim*

Zexion: *looks down feeling kinda bad* are you…mad at me?

Axel: *looks down also* I want to know what he said…I want to be able to defent myself but I cant if you wont tell me! *leans back and looks at the ceiling*

Zexion: *sighs*…but…axel…

Axel: *shakes his head and stands* I don't want you thinking bad things. *starts walking for his door* if you don't tell me, he will. *opens it*

Zexion: *eyes look a little scared* no axel wait! *grabs his hand*…i…I'll tell you…

Axel: *sighs a bit* please just tell me…

Zexion: he said he was warning me about your…fetishes…

Axel:…what he say…..

Zexion: you…like abuse *mutters vibrators under his breath*

Axel: *sits on the bed and puts his face in his hands* yes….i do…*looks kind of ashamed*

Zexion: what did he mean…by abuse…*looks nervous*

Axel: well…*coughs a bit* have you ever heard of…bondage…hand cuffs, blindfolds…and a bit of pain…*looks down* I like to be….um…*coughs a bit mixing "spanked" with a cough*

Zexion: oh…*bites lip and looks down*

Axel: but not to much…*looks kinda frantic* please don't be mad! *stands* don't…don't judge me…*shakes his head* the first…is a lot of please…even when the rolls are reversed…*bits his lip like he shouldn't have said that*

Zexion: *looks nervous*…i-its okay…im…not mad…..

Axel: your nervous…you think ill hurt you…*turns away from him quite ashamed and mad at himself*

Zexion: *stammers a bit, unable to deny that he is scared*….i…..dont like pain is all….

Axel: *rests his forhead on the wall* its rough *shakes his head and looks in the complete oposit direction of Zexion* whyed he have to tell you…I was going to…

Zexion: axel?...please…look at me…*feels bad*

Axel: no…your worrying because of me…wondering if ill hurt you…wondering if I enjoy hurting you…

Zexion: i…don't know what to say…

Axel: you don't need to say anything…I already know…*opens a portal on the other side of the room* ill just leave…

Zexion: no! I don't want you to leave!

Axel: *just stands there and the portal closes* you must think im sick…

Zexion: no…we're just different…

Axel: im sorry…*looks ashamed*

Zexion: you have nothing to be sorry for…

Axel: *shakes his head* it makes you sick I can tell…

Zexion: axel stop…I never said or thought that…

Axel: *puts a hand onhis face* im always judged…i just assumed…

Zexion: well…not by me…so…axel…what would you like to do?...

Axel: *grins a bit* clean…or…watch you clean. *holds up the maid costume*

Zexion: *blushes but smiles*…o-okay…

Axel: *smiles and sits on the bed* do you like to play dress up? You seem kinda…happy…

Zexion: a little…its kinda fun. *blushes more and takes the costume from axel*

Axel: now…go change…I wanna see this. *grins*

Zexion: *goes into the bathroom and comes out with a French maid outfit on* *the short skirt trimed with lace, a delicate apron also trummed in lace tying in the back to make a butt bow, little poofy sleeves draping over his shoulders, and an under bust corset laced tightly in the back. Wearing thin white stickings with lace at the top endimg slightly before the skirt and a small black head band nestled in his hair*

Axel: *wide eyes and open mouth* i…wow…you…wow…

Zexion: I take it you like this one…*small shy smile*

Axel: *nods* oh yes…yes yes yes…*smiles*

Zexion: well…um…*seems kinda awkward* …what…do I do?

Axel: you clean…and bend a lot. *grins*

Zexion: okay…*grabs the feather duster and walks over to axels dresser and starts dusting*

Axel: *sits up and watches him intently* mmm…clean room with a view…lovely *grins*

Zexion: *bends over and dusts around the edge of his dresser*

Axel: *leans closer to get a better view* mm…nice spandex…

Zexion: *quickly straightens out*…

Axel: hey, I was looking there! *pouts* maybe you should clean over here *points to himself*

Zexion: *looks at him and walks to him*

Axel: *traces under his chin* this laundry seems dirty…you should clean it…*smirks*

Zexion: h-how?

Axel: *slips off his shirt* like that. *throws the shirt on the ground*

Zexion: oh…I see…*smiles*

Axel: your outfir…is great…*stands and starts backing him into the wall*

Zexion: *his back hits the wall and he jumps a little*

Axel: why hello my maid, you look tiered. Let me relax you…*leans over him and kisses his shoulder and with his hand he rubs the other*

Zexion: *head lolls back* mm…

Axel: *moves head up and sucks on his neck*

Zexion: *gasps lightly and grips axels hair a bit*

Axel: *bites lightly and runs his hands down zexions tourso*

Zexion: *moans softly and lets out a shuddered breath*

Axel: *trails up and licks the shell of his ear and starts whispering a mixture of dirty and sweet things into it*

Zexion: *lips curl into a smirk and he moans again*

Axel: *licks down his jaw and starts to kiss his lips while his hands wraps zexys legs around his waist and runs a hand down the side of his thigh*

Zexion: *gasps loudly and shivers a bit whe all of a sudden they here the door burst open*

Xigbar: hey axel you ne-OHMYGODNOFAIR!

Axel: *rests his head against zexions* why…why now…*sighs and sets Zexion down*

Xigbar: I got you that! Why would you wear it for him and not me?

Zexion: *blush*

Axel: because im his boyfriend! By the way…the nurse was very naughty…*grins triumphantly*

Xigbar: aweman!

Axel: *chuckles a bit* what a bath, I have to say it was the best one ever! *hugs Zexion and whispers* its fun to tourture the idiots.

Zexion: **

Xigbar: a bath! !

Zexion: it was very hot! Boiling actually! *chuckles a bit darkly*

Xigbar: *scowls* okay that's it!...how about a bet…if I win…I get an hour with Zexion in any outfit I choose!

Zexion: no!

Axel: and what do I get? Whats the bet…then we'll talk…

Zexion: *looks at axel like "what are you doing?"*

Xigbar: if you win…I'll buy him another costume of your chouce. You decide the bet.

Axel: come on Xigbar do you really expect me to put Zexion on the line *hugs Zexion close*

Xigbar:…I bet I can get Xemnas more angry than you can!

Zexion: yeah cause that's a great idea! *pulling down the hem of his skirt, trying to hide his legs*

Axel: your so on! *puts out a hand for Xigbar to shake* oh…and merry Christmas you jerk! I cant believe you walked in on us! *lightbulb goes off* hee hee…

Xigbar: *shakes his hand*

Zexion: axel!

Axel: what I can totally win! *looks at Xigbar* so, like your present?

Xigbar: I cant use it alone…

Zexion: *just glaring at them both*…hurry up and win axel!

Axel: *grins* Zexion im shur fire! I mean, im dating his son! *grins* im practically guarantied! *smirks at Xigbar* don't you wish you could tap this?

Xigbar: our bet had started now! *warps away*

Zexion: axel do something!

Axel: I will…now…get in your most revealing costume *grins*

Zexion: *looks at him and grabs the angel costume* *puts it on and to be hinest its just a corset that laces in the back with a tiny skirt that has slits up each side, a tiny pair of wings and a halo headband*

Axel: *grins and opens a portal in Xemna's office* lets just continue were we left off…*nocks everything off of Xemnas's desk and lays Zexion ontop and straddles him*

Zexion: axel! Hes gonna kill me! Please don-

Axel: *presses his lips to his* pretend you don't like it…it will make him angrier…*slips his tongue into his mouth*

Zexion: *struggles under him and tries to worm away* nn…

Axel: *whispers im sorry so many times* *starts nipping at his neck when the door opens* what..the…hell…*grabs axel by his belt and throws him into the wall*

Zexion: *crawls over to the corner of the desk, breathing heavily and pulling his legs to his chest, as though he is scared*

Xemnas: what the hell are you doing! *slames him against the wall again and again*

Axel: *groans a bit* pleasuring an innocent soul whats it to you!

Xemnas: *slapps him in the face* bastard!

Zexion: *whimpers because he cant to anything*

Xemnas: I will kill you! I will tourture you until you wish you were never born! Zexion! Get out and try to calm your nerves! *looks to Zexion and axel winks at zexy telling him to leave*Zexion: *climbs off the desk clumsily and makes a portal*

Xemnas: you are in a world of hurt…I hope you know…*grins evily*

Axel: *small whimper*

Zexion: *hasn't actually left*…i…don't want to go back alone….*shakes a little*…

Xemnas: Zexion….*growls a bit and kicks axel in the courner and takes his hand* come on..lets go…

Zexion: *realizes that he is scared and shaking for real and his eyes widen a bit*

Xemnas: *leads him to his room* you might want a warm bath to settle your nerves…

Zexion: *nods and sits on the edge of his bed*

Xemnas: are you okay? That…imbecile raping you…*gets out a few of zexions clothes and gives them to him and draws his bath* don't worry…

Zexion: thank you…you got there in time…*shaking a little still*

Xemnas: your welcome…now go rlax will I go punish that…thing…

Zexion: *closes the bathroom and takes a warm bath*

Axel: *comes back long after zexions done and closes the door quietly*

Zexion: *is curled up on the bed with his back to the door*

Axel: *smile creeps on his face and crawls in behing him and hugs him* im sorry…im sorry…

Zexion: *jumps a bit*…axel…that was scary…

Axel: its okay…*nuzzles his shoulder and Zexion feels something drip on his shoulder*

Zexion: *tenses a bit* …axel?

Axel: Zexion…don't turn on the lights…

Zexion: please…im already scared as it is…

Axel: *sighs a bit* im bruised…my lip is actually cut open…my nose is bleeding but not broken…

Zexion: …why?...why did you do that to me?

Axel: im sorry…I got so caught up in the bet…im sorry…im so sorry…

Zexion: don't do that again…please…

Axel: I wont…*moves his face across zexys shoulder and back"* im sorry…forgive me…im sorry…

Zexion: okay…now…do you want me to clean your wounds?

Axel:…..i don't want…you to see me like this…

Zexion: ..well…please clean up…I want to see youum…didn't you say you…had a surprise for me tonight?

Axel: that's right…I do…ill be right back* kisses his neck and goes and cleans up* Zexion…are you ready?

Zexion: *sits up*…yeah….

Axel: *the only sign of anything is a busted lip* well…come on. *smiles and opens a portal*

Zexion: *gets up and fallows him*

Axel: *once they arrive in axels room Zexion can smell incense in the air but its dark, then he hears a snap and two candles on either side silver frame*

Zexion: *walks over to the picture and when he realizes what it is he starts to tear up*

Axel: *pulls him down infront of the picture* Zexion say hi…to your parents…

Zexion: *shuddered breath* hi mom…hi dad…*sniffle*

Axel: *squeezes his hand* we all miss our parents…especially around Christmas…*small sigh* would you like a moment alone?

Zexion: *shakes head*…I don't like…being alone when im sad…

Axel: *brings him close* okay…talk to them…I find it a bit…relaxing…

Zexion: im not sure what to say…I know…its crazy to think that you guys are going to answer back…but…I don't care…

Axel: *pulls Zexion closer* do you think theid like me? …probably not…

Zexion: dad wouldn't but mom would…he hated the thought of me dating…

Axel: *small laugh* that's how it always is isn't it. *puts his head on his*

Zexion: it was 3 weeks after they died…that I even knew they were dead…

Axel: how did they die?

Zexion: same way I did…but…they actually passed on…

Axel: oh…*rubs his back abit*

Zexion: I never got to say goodbye…and there is so much I wanted to say to the,…I was mad at them…for missing my birthday but…they were dead…and I didn't know…

Axel: *has a pained expression* im so sorry…*pulls him into his lap and just holds him*

Zexion: I always feel like they would be disappointed in me…

Axel: how could anyone be disappointed in you…your so good…

Zexion: thanks…I love them so much and…its almost like I can feel a heartbeat when I think about them…but it always slips away…

Axel: I know what you mean…*moves his head on hid abit*

Zexion: thanks for doing this axel…

Axel: no problem…so…do you think if we had hearts…they would be in sync*

Zexion: *smiles* I think so. *sudden tightness crosses both of their chests*

Axel: *puts a hand on his own* did you..feel that?

Zexion: yes…what was that?

Axel: it felt like…a heart…

Zexion: *looks him in the eye*

Axel: *eyes lock and it feels like electricity is coursing between them*

Zexion: *smiles at him*…I love you…

Axel: I love you too…*tilts his head up and kisses him quit gently and tenderly*

Zexion: *wraps his arms around axels neck*

Axel: *gives him butterfly kisses and in between says I love you*

Zexion: *smiles*

Axel: I love you…*holds him close and rests his head on his shoulder and kisses his neck lightly*

Zexion: *whispers* lets go to bed…

Axel: *blows out the candles and sets Zexion in the bed and climbs in next to him*

Zexion: this is more comfortable then what I wore last night…

Axel: *chuckles and wraps his arms around Zexion* but it was so cute…I wonder what ill choose….

Zexion: you'll wanna test it right away…*shivers a bit*…I wasn't comfortable with Xemnas seeing that much of me by the way…

Axel: mmm…im sorry…*snuggles up against him* so…any preferances? *snickers* how about a police uniform?

Zexion: *shrugs*…I don't know…

Axel: awe…you mad at me?

Zexion: no…just thinking…he hasn't gotten me a bunny suit…not that u want one but…it seems so obvious…

Axel: *grins* that seems very obvious…are you sure you don't want one?

Zexion: yeah…nothing see through…it makes me uncomfortable…

Axel: so if that one dress I wore wouldn't have been see through you would have liked it more?

Zexion: yeah…probably…

Axel: *nuzzles his shoulder abit* illmake sure to remember that…

Zexion: *giggles a little*…merry Christmas again…

Axel: merry Christmas baby…*kisses the back of his neck lightly*

*they fall asleep quickly and next morning*

Axel: *yawns and snuggles up to Zexion*

Zexion: *hums a bit and snuggles closer to the heat source*

Axel: *yawns contently* morning…

Zexion: morning…*yawns* my stomach hurts…

Axel: awe…*rubs his tummy and sits up, pulling him against him continuing rubbing*

Zexion: *makes a small noise as if he likes axel rubbing his stomach*

Axel: *nuzzles his shoulder and uses heat in his hand and slips it under his shirt and rubs*

Zexion:*gasps softly*

Axel: do you like that? *kisses his ears and needs the skin a bit while rubbing*

Zexion: *nods and closes his eyes*

Axel: *starts whispering sweet things in his ear and pulls him in his lap and rubs his tummy*

Zexion: *moans and his head lolls back*

Axel: *nibbles on his ear lob* so…when do we get up?

Zexion: *sighs*…don't wanna…

Axel: awe why not…*nips at his neck litly* so is your stomach upset still?

Zexion: no…just sleepy…

Axel: *licks his neck and the air colls it instantly* hows that for a wake up?

Zexion: mmn…*rubs eyes sleepily and puts out arms towards axel*…carry me to breakfast?

Axel: I think I might have to…*picks him up and goes to kistchen* any preferances?

Zexion: *yawns*…bacon…

Axel: you cant have just bacon…*sets him on the counter and fumbles with the coffee machine*

Zexion: *sits there with his eyes closed*…cookie…

Axel: no cookies for breakfast…*starts making bacon glaring at the coffee machine* stupid machine…

Zexion: *pushes a few things to the side and lies down on the counter* …sleepy…

Axel: *looks down at the bacon and sticks his hand in the greas and turns them*

Zexion: *is totally out of it* sa'spoon…*holding up a wooden spoon*

Axel: *wipes his hand and grabs the spoon* hey Zexion snap out of it…up time…

Zexion: nnnm….dont wanna….

Axel: you know what people do with wooden spoons besides cook? *whispers the answer in zexions ear*

Zexion: *sits up and rubs eyes*…im up…

Axel: *smiles and hands Zexion the spoon* good boy…can you get the coffee maching working…*cracks an egg in the pan even though Zexion said nothing of it*

Zexion: *walks over to the coffee maker, still holding the spoon. Looking at the machine for a moment…then plugs it in and it starts working* *hugs the spoon the his chest and struggles to keep his eyes open*

Axel: Zexion…do you want me to wake you up? *holds up the sprayer on and sprays him right in the face*

Zexion: *sputters* what the heck!

Axel: your up now! *grins a bit nervously*

Zexion: *wpes his face*…why do I have a spoon?

Axel: you hugged it…and then I took it and…now your mad at me for spraying you…*does it again with another nervous smile*

Zexion: keh! *drops the spoon and wipes his face* stop that!

Axel: wachyeah gunna do bout it? *grins*

Zexion: …*starts to sniffle*…nothing…

Axel: *grin falls off his face and he gets right infront of him* Zexion im sorry…

Zexion: *looks up at him and smiles* you better be.

Axel: were you playing me? *laughs a bit and hands him the plate*

Zexion: only because you wouldn't let me sleep…

Axel: well its up time silly. *pours himself coffee and sits down* im tiered to…

Zexion: *sits down next to him*…im to sleepy to eat…

Axel: *sighs a bit and dumps a cup of water on his head* what was that?

Zexion: *yips and arches back as the clod wat runs down his shirt* AXEL!

Axel: WHAT! *laughs a bit*

Zexion: your going to make me cry for real!...*shakes off a bit and grabs a few paper towels to dry himself*

Axel: *pouts a bit and wipes of his back with a paper towl* im sorry…*feels kinda bad*

Zexion: no…you dumpes water on me…just because I was tired! Im not eating…*pushes plate away*

Axel: no no no! Zexion please…please eat…dump water on me! Get even and eat! Please eat!

Zexion: no…im angry…why did you do that?

Axel: *looks down* I don't know…

Zexion: *gets up to leave but runs into saix as he goes to walk out the door*

Saix: Zexion…whats wrong…why are you all wet…*looks in and sees axel* did he dump water on you?

Zexion: *nods*

Saix: *growles a bit and goes in the room* what the heck axel!

Axel: *eyes widen as saix grabs his ear and pulls up on it* o wow ow!

Zexion: *stands in the doorway* saix! Don't hurt him!

Saix: I should hit you…no…I should let Xigbar hit you, he did quite a good job last time *smirks*

Axel: *whimpers a bit* don't…please…

Zexion: *come on! Let him go!

Saix: he dumped ice water on you! You are getting him back! If you don't he'll never learn! *rugs on his ear again*

Zexion: *puts a hand on his stomach and whimpers* quezy…

Axel: *whimpers and reaches for Zexion* hes gunna be sick let me go!

Saix: *growls a bit but lets go and axel picks him up and holds him princess style and rubs his tummy* im sorry…im sorry…

Zexion: *clenches eyes shut but soon relaxes* it happenes when im stressed…thans…hey! Put me down! Im still mad at you!

Axel: no im sorry…I need you to eat…cant you just hit me or something!

Zexion: mm…no!

Saix: your eating…im your mother! *pulls out his chair* do you want me to take him to Xigbar, *grins*

Zexion: *eyes narrow and he cant really argue anymore*

Axel: its onlu bacon and one egg…its not even that much…

Saix: do you want me to hit him?

Zexion: *growls and takes the fork*

Axel: *seems to deflate and looks down*

Saix: don't use that tone with me!

Zexion: *flinches and pick up a piece of bacon*…do I have to?

Saix: yes…now eat…*grabs axels ear* or he'll be punished!

Axel: *yipes*

Zexion: *eats a piece of bacon* nm…its really salty…

Saix: *sighs a bit but doesn't let go of axel*

Axel: *looks at the bacon* saix just let me go…

Zexion: *finishes the bacon*…there….is that enough?

Saix: eat the egg…

Axel: *looks away from them both*

Zexion: *finds it better to stop asking and just finished the food*…may I have something to drink please…

Saix: *lets go and gets hima glass of juice*

*axel leaves the room*

Zexion: *quickly drinks the juice*…thank you…

Saix: *sighs a bit* you have to eat Zexion…

Zexion: I know but im worries ill throw up!...its hard to eat when im not hungry…

Saix: I know but you have to…it could kill you…

Zexion: *sighs*…im sorry…

Saix: don't be sorry…just try okay…*rubs his back a bit*

Zexion: kay…I have to go find axel…

Saix: hes not very happy with himself…I suggest you put a hurry on that…

Zexion: got it…*quickly goes in search of axel and checks axels room first*

*he opens the door and finds hes not there, then he looks outside and sees red hair just sitting on a bench*

Zexion: *portals outside and sits next to him*

Axel: *looks the other way and cant manage to say anything*

Zexion: axel…talk to me…

Axel: im a fucking idiot what more is there to talk about…

Zexion: i…just wanted….why did you do that?

Axel: I don't know…something just said to do that…*rubs his face and then starts to tense up a bit*

Zexion: I wasn't mad when you sprayed me but when you dumped water on me…do you…like seeing me mad?

Axel: *starts crying and gets up and walks away without a word*

Zexion: axel. *gets up and grabs his hand* please! Talk to me!

Axel: im…im his son…*rips his hand away* he used to do that to me…when ever I said I was tiered…I cant…I said I wouldn't…*opens a portal and runs threw it*

Zexion: *quickly runs after him* stop!

Axel: *stops infront of the portal and stands of the portal and stands there* I forgot that happened…*shivers a bit and his eyes seem to glaze over with a memory*

Zexion: *grabs his arms and shakes his a bit* axel!

Axel: *gasps and falls on his knees* ah…*puts a hand on his head like someone hit him*

Zexion: *puts a hand on his shoulder and kneals infront of him* no one is going to hurt you. Relax…you're okay

Axel: *doesn't seem to understand and winces* don't hit me dad…please…please stop…please…

Zexion: *does the only thing he can think of and presses his lips to axels gently*

Axel: *muscles relax* z…*crys a bit and touches zexions cheek*

Zexion: *hugshim tightly*

Axel: *shakes a bit and burries his face in his neck* im…sorry…im sorry…

Zexion: its okay…just calm down.

Axel: *sniffles and hiccups* im s-sorry…don't hate me…please don't…*starts to calm down*

Zexion: I don't hate you…

Axel: *his body stops shivering anf he just keeps his face in his shoulder* I cant believe you just forgive me…

Zexion: you've had a hard past…I understand that…but you need to realize the key word in that…"past"…you have to let it go.

Axel: *looks at him with blood shot eyes and pink cheeks* it keeps…fallowing me…

Zexion: because you wont let it go…you are dragging this weight behind you and its too heavy for you to carry. You need to put it down…and walk away because it isn't worth your energy, time or tears.

Axel:*hiccups* its Christmas…how can I get away from the, at Christmas…how do I get away…please tell me…*more tears stain his face*

Zexion: you…have to forgive…as hard as it is. Prove that he isn't worth your time. That you've moved on and that you don't need him. You have to forgive him to prove that you don't care about him anytmore. *looks stern and strong*

Axel: *looks kinda pathetic* what if he hits me…

Zexion: he cant even touch you.

Axel: but…he did…*holds his cheek*

Zexion: axel…he didn't its all in your head…

Axel: *closes his eyes* but I don't know…how…

Zexion: you just hace to try…I'll help you.

Axel: …okay…*bites his lip lightly and shivers* can we…go inside…

Zexion: *nods*…come on…*helps him up*

Axel: *they walk through* w-what doo I do…

Zexion: first you need to finsh calming down…

Axel: *sits on the bed and kicks off his shoes and shrugs out of his jacket and looks at his feet and the shaking decreases* a-are you sure this is the right thing…

Zexion: yes I am…just relax. Make yourself confortable and then…make yourself happy

Axel: *lies back on the bed and rests his head on the pillow* theres…only one thing that makes me…truly happy…

Zexion: and what is that…

Axel: *pulls Zexion into the bed with him and snuggles up next to him* you…

Zexion: *smiles and blushes*

Axel: *curles up next ti him like a large cat and nuzzles his shoulder*

Zexion: I love you…now…think about the small crap he did…and then think…how stupid it was…how not worth your time it all was…

Axel: *after a few minuts he starts nuzzling his shoulder*…now…

Zexion: brush it off…laugh it off…and then…audibly say…"I forgive you"

Axel: *after another few minuts he chuckles, and then laughs a bit louder* *looks at the ceiling* you know what you dick, I forgive you! Your just not worth it anymore*laughes* besides I got the last laugh! *nuzzles zexions* I feel…lighter..

Zexion: your going to feel like a feather in a minute. Think about the crap he did and do the same…

Axel: *growls a bit but one sten look from* fine…*closes his eyes an just visualizes everything, pain creeps across his face and then…he laughs* I delt with that for so long…*laughs again*

Zexion: now…keep thinking about that…the hardest part is coming up…think about the very worst thing he ever did…and think of the tears you shed for it. How much time was wasted on him…

Axel: *tears drip down his face* mom…*closes his eyes and whispers very faintly* i…forgive you…

Zexion: now…take a deep breath…and let it go.

Axel: *takes a deep shuttered breath and lets go*

Zexion: …how do you feel?

Axel:…like im about your size…*giggles a bit and nuzzles his shoulder* so little…lite…

Zexion: you are glowing…you seem…healthier. *smiles*

Axel: I should have don that a long time ago…but…I wouldn't have gotten past the happy step…

Zexion: *smiles at him*

Axel: thank you…*wraps his arms around him*

Zexion: now…please…don't almost rape me again…and please don't dump water on me…

Axel: *bites his lip and hides his face shamed* I wont…im sorry…

Zexion:…im still mad at you…

Axel: *looks like hes going to cry* is that a joke…cause it isn't funny…

Zexion: no…im serious…

Axel: *closes his eyes and resrs next to him* Zexion…im…I know I was wrong…I know I shouldn't have…but I did…and I feel awful…what do you want me to do to make up for it…anything…

Zexion: hmm…*thinks for a moment*

Axel: *bites his lip and looks at him*

Zexion: never make me sick Saix on you again…it always ends badly and he ends up yelling at me for something *small smile*

Axel: *returns the smile* done…*hugs him and they lay back down*

*they hear a nock and Zexion answers it*

Axel: *sits up and watches the door* I hope its who I think it is…*grins*

Zexion: *rolls eyes and Xigbar gives him two garment bags*

Xigbar: enjoy!

Zexion: *closes door*

Axel: *grabs bags and pulls out two outfits* *the first is zexions, basically short orange shorts and a white halter top with black leg warmers with matching arm warmers and a fluffy fox tail and ears*

*for axel it's a tiger, with red tiger print skinny jeans a tiger tail with a little piercing at the end for a short there is none. But there are matching cut off finger gloves that reach all the way up to his shoulder and a thick studded collar and chain and tiger ears with a hoop at the top*

Zexion: …why does he buy me girls clothes?

Axel: cause you look sexy in girls clothes…now…go put them on! I wanna see!

Zexion: ugh…fine…*grabs and changes in the bathroom* I like this better…it doesn't make me feel dirty…

Axel: I told him something less dirty…I wanted you to have fun…*skinny jeans look panted on and chain hooked to his collar swings around*

Zexion: *smiles*…thank you. *looks at the chain*

Axel: *stalks over to him* no problem…*grins wide*

Zexion: *smirks and gets an idea*

Axel: hm…I see an idea face…*smirks also*

Zexion: catch me if you can! *runs forward and does a hand spring off the bed and lands gracefully on his feet*

Axel: *crouches down like a tiger and pounces at him, just bearly missing and slides a bit*

Zexion: *runs back to the other side of the bed and grins at him and makes a portal under himself so it looks like he sinks into the floor but really just portaled to his own room*

Axel: *jumps intot he portal after him* you cant run from me! *grins deviously*

Zexion: *is hiding*

Axel: *crouches down looking for him and showing off his assets while doing so* come out and plaaayyyyyy!

Zexion: *hears a small giggle*

Axel: *smirks in zexions direction and smirks a bit and beds down looking in the opposite direction and pops his butt and moves it around while looking under something*

Zexion: *lets his guard down because he is staring at axels butt*

Axel: *grins and turns and pulls him out of his hising place* miss me? *laughs*

Zexion: no…*smiles*

Axel: *pouts and licks the side of his face lightly* are you sure? *reaches around to zexions tail and sets his hand there*

Zexion: *squeaks*…hm…pretty sure tigers aren't as clever as foxes…

Axel: mmm…*tilts zexions head up with his nose and sucks and nips at his throat*tigers are stronger…

Zexion: *gasps a bit*…foxes are…faster. *quickly slips out of his arms and slides through his legs under his bed*

Axel: *laughs a bit and growles* so mean! *bends to look under the bed*

Zexion: *reaches out and brabs the chain quickly*

Axel: *lies on the floor cause zexy is pulling* *rowls and tries to grab him*

Zexion: *smiles and holds him down and potals back to axels room*

Axel: *lands with an oof* you're a sneaky one…*leans up to pull him down*

Zexion: *yanks on the chain pulling his face into the mattress*

Axel: *whines a bit* not fair…*pulls on the chain not doing anything*

Zexion: *smirks* awe come on. You cant over power me?

Axel: *grins a bit* I could but…you might get hurt. *smirks*

Zexion: *rolls his eyes and wraps his hand in the chain once*

Axel: your pushing me to use force. *grins and sits up and pulls on the chain so Zexion is scootched across the bed

Zexion: *shocked* woah

Axel: *grins and pulls him so there lips meet* you would have to attach it to something t o even come close…*presses there lips together once more*

Zexion: *is obviously thinking*

Axel: *pulls apart* what are you thinking about? *tilts head*

Zexion: *grabs the leash and hooks it around the bed post* ha!

Axel: *pulls on it and its on it in a way he cant get off* no fair! *tug tug*

Zexion: then you shouldn't have given me the idea! *smilrs*

Axel: *whimpers a bit* how am I supposed to kiss you when I cant reach you!

Zexion: *shrugs* im sure you'll figure it out! *sticks out tongue*

Axel: *looks sad and pulls on the collar* *whimpers a bit* come on!

Zexion: I thought cats were good problem solvers…*moves a little closer to him*

Axel: they are…but…*sounds kinda pathetic* let me off…*pull pull*

Zexion: *shakes his head and smiles*

Axel: *pouts* if your gunna have me chained up you have to atleast make it fun!

Zexion: *smiles and slinks up behind him, wraps his ar,s around axel's neck from behind and breaths softly on his ear*

Axel: *shivers and makes a small sound and touches his arm lightly*

Zexion: *nuzzles into the back of his neck*

Axel: *reaches up and unclasps the collar unnotices by Zexion and arches his back abit*

Zexion: *crawls around to axels front and straddles his lap*

Axel: *purrs and starts kissing his neck…and clasps the collar around zexions neck* *smiiirk*

Zexion: *eyes go wide* wha…how?

Axel: cats are good…problem solvers. *whispered into zexions ear, warm breath being breathed on it and nips at his ear lob* so…weres your weak spot?

Zexion: *eyes flutter abit*…not telling.

Axel: well in that case…*starts trailing kisses down his jaw, and then down his neck* ill find it…

Zexion: *eyes close* mm…

Axel: *kisses his collar bone and trails down his chest getting close to his tummy* am I getting closer?

Zexion: *seems to be repressing reactions*

Axel: don't pent things up…it unhealthy. *goes down low and licks all the way up his stomach and creeps his hand up his sides*

Zexion: *gasps loudly and shivers as his back arches*

Axel: so its your tummy…*grins and sucks at a particularly sensitive area*

Zexion: *groans a bit*

Axel: *nips at the tender spot and brings his hands up his tourso and then down his back*

Zexion: *shivers and grops axels shoulders*

Axel: *brings his face up to his and kisses him while delicately grazing his fingers across his lower tummy*

Zexion: *moans softly*

Axel: *nips his lips a bit hard*

Zexion: *jumps and pulls back abit*

Axel: *pulls back and starts to nip at his neck again and bites on his collar bone*

Zexion: *makes a slightly pained noise but doesn't pull away*

Axel: *gently kisses the spot* your mine…

Zexion: *soft whimper and moves to the side a bit but the leash prevents him from going further*

Axel: *pulls at the shirt and pills it over his head* *straddles his lap and starts trailing his hand lower and lower*

Zexion: *gasps loudly and goes to say something but axel touches his tummy again*

Axel: your so…soft…*rubs his head against his tummy and reaches a bit…lower*

Zexion: *turns bright red and yips*

Axel: shhhh….*rubs the inside of his thigh*

Zexion: *closes his eyes tightly and makes a small whimper noise* ple….st…mnn

Axel: *hands creep under the shorts and rubs*

Zexion: nn…*clenches teeth* stop…

Axel: *brings his hands up and starts to pull down the shorts and kisses some newly exposed area*

Zexion: *starts crying* …st-stop…please…

Axel: *st first didn't register and looks up seeing a tear streaked face and relizes what happened* *pulls up his shorts and unclaspsthe collar*

Zexion: *crawls up to the head of the bed and curls up*

Axel: Zexion im so…*looks down*

Zexion: …you said you…w-would stop….when I asked…

Axel: *rubs his face and throws off the ears* Zexion I don't know what…

Zexion:…please…let me calm down….*takes a deep breaths*

Axel: *sits in the furthest chair*

Zexion: *after a few minuts* …axel….until you learn control…we cant do this…

Axel: ….*looks out window* I was thinking the same thing…*seems lost*

Zexion:; im okay…I just was a bit overwhelmed…

Axel: *doesn't say anything and just looks out the window*Zexion: *listen…I have to go see vexen for an exam….while im gone…relax…don't freak out…just…work on control okay?...im not mad…

Axel: *nods and doesn't say anything*

*basically Zexion goes to get a check up and everything is normal. They laugh and the details of axels punishment were revealed. He was beaten, and raped. And then they talked about family bonding day*

*when Zexion comes back he finds axel in a recliner, having taken a shower he isn't wearing any make up *

Zexion: *walks over and looks at the injuries on his face and starts to feel queasy, looks at the clock and ignores lunch time* im sorry…

Axel: *he shifts a bit and you see this little bit of white wrapping peaks out from his pants* *opens an eye* ….hi….

Zexion: hi…what is that?

Axel: a reminder…*shifts so you cant see it*

Zexion: axel…

Axel: …Xigbar didn't want to…well he did but didn't I guess…Xemnas made him…*stands up and pulls down that part of his pants so you can see it, so low you wouldn't be able to see it while wearing pants*

Zexion: *frowns and looks away*

Axel: the killer part is…ir hurt…the whole thing…he was mean…he was forceful…he cut me…and…its wasn't you…*rips off the wrapping and you see a roman numeral 6 carved un sensitive tissue*

Zexion: *covers mouth and turns away*

Axel: *takes his hand* come here…please…

Zexion: *turns back with his eyes closed*

Axel: *hugs him tightly* im sorry…im so sorry…

Zexion: I forgive you.

Axel: why di you keep forgiving me…

Zexion: *burries his face in axels chest*

Axel: shh…*rubs his back* its okay…

Zexion; …im so sick of crying…

Axel: I don't want to make you cry…

Zexion: axel…I think were rushing this…

Axel: me to…*rests his head on his*

Zexion: im…im not Roxas…and…I wont put out…I just wont…

Axel: *winces at the name* your so much better then Roxas…i…don't know why im pushing you so hard…

Zexion: just…im…im…

Axel: not ready…*rubs his back*

Zexion: yeah…

Axel: *sighs a bit* your young…you shouldn't be ready….*lets go and sits him in the chair and gets behind him and rubs his shoulders*

Zexion: lets just…go on dates…go have fun…

Axel: watch movies and play games…

Zexion: *nods* we don't have to "do it" to have fun. I don't want to feel dirty or…wrong…

Axel: *nods* you shouldn't hace to do anything you don't want to…

Zexion*smiles*…thank you. So much.

Axel: no problem…*continues rubbing his shoulders*

Zexion: that feels nice.

Axel: yeah…*puts some heat into it*

Zexion: *relaxes a lot*…,,…im gunna fall asleeo.

Axel: then fall asleep in the bed…

Zexion: …alright…im still really tires…where is my spoon…

Axel: *sighs a bit and picks him up and puts him in bed* your spoon is sleeping to…

Zexion: oh…sleepy…*curls up*

Axel: *covers him up* get some sleep okay…

Zexion: kay…*he falls asleep*

Axel: *goes into the bathroom and cleans up and sits in the recliner and watches him until he falls asleep*

*in the next scene Zexion goes to xemnas's office to talk about bonding day, little does he know its today. They go to the food court to get chili, and to zexions surprise hes actually hungrey, who said talking to your parents is bad? Then Zexion suggests they go to journeys, but Xemnas drags Zexion to dillards, the "old people store" it was okay, though Zexion didn't see anything he likes. Saix came and surprised them both. Xemnas made Zexion try on the pants saix picked, because they were almost zexions style. Then saix guilted Xemnas into going to journeys and they made him try on knee high convers. Xemnas didn't like it, and saix and Zexion laughed. It was very funny. Zexion bought a tee shirt. "come to the dark side, we have cookies!" then they went putt putting, and saix and Zexion both got a perfect score, Xemnas got 170…and Xemnas still thinks he wins. Then they walk to the other side were the go karting is. Zexion and saix talk about axels relationship with Zexion. Zexion is very concerned on axels control, and talks about how he feels trapped…how if the relationship goes sour, he can't leave, because axel will do something bad…very bad…saix comforted him, told him he would help him with anything he needed, and then they went home, suddenly not feeling up to go karts. Saix pushes Zexion to axels room so they can talk and work things out*


	23. update!

hello lovely readers./ bad news. we have currently suspended the story until further notice...good news is we are giving you something to do just for fun...so...who wants to add zexion takanori and axel johnson on facebook? well you can! just find us and add us and we will talk to you! sounds cool right? well hurry to facebook and add us real quick! brows our pictures, leave comments! we love friends!


End file.
